L' Appel Du Vide
by QueenBEWD
Summary: "Call of the Void" Years after getting his love spurned by Atem, Seto Kaiba (at his now, adult younger brother's request) aims to find a new companion. This new person of interest however has the technology to travel the multiverse. Upon realizing that there are infinite versions of Atem, Kaiba embarks on a journey to find the love that he's been denied. KaibaxAtem/OC, MokubaxOC
1. Chapter 1-Everything's Fine

Chapter 1- Everything's Fine

It felt like only months since Kaiba's return from the spirit world. From all anyone could tell, his life couldn't have been going any better. Duel Disk sales are through the roof since his apocalypse-inducing battle with Yugi and Diva, Mokuba was taking on more and more responsibilities at Kaiba Corp. U.S., and Joey Wheeler won the most current regional tournament….

Wait...What? That can't be right. Not that deadbeat...

Kaiba blinked at his monitor not believing his own eyes. He didn't make it a habit to browse his socials at work, but when he did it was mainly to see if Kaiba Corp was trending.

No. His eyes were correct. In full color on his silver laptop, was a picture of Joey holding his 1st place trophy with a big dopey grin. Next to him, stood Yugi looking…..grown up. His clothes looked like they weren't purchased at store for tween goths, his hair looked purposefully styled and his face….

" _Atem…"_ Kaiba thought as he scanned Yugi's features over and over. No, it was definitely Yugi...But who would have thought he'd start to look so much like... _him._

Kaiba was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft knock on his office door followed by the door slowly creaking open. Only one person can enter his office that way…

"Come in, Mokuba." Kaiba said, making sure to close out of his socials and pull up his current project.

"Seto! I'm glad we caught you!" Mokuba said, barrelling through the lavishly furnished office to close the gap between them.

"Mokuba, please calm yourself, you know what my sched- We?" Kaiba took a firm look at his brother and suddenly noticed he left the office door open. And, peeking in on the other side of the door was a young woman who looked very nervous.

Oh. Right. "Girlfriend" Judgement Day.

"Seto, you didn't forget you were meeting her today?!" Mokuba sighed, frustrated.

"No, no. Of course not. Please, come in." Kaiba lied, trying to be as polite as possible.

Mokuba has made quite a name for himself in the way he goes through partners. The tabloids even go so far as to label him a heartbreaker. Charming, handsome and smart like his brother, no one could withstand the wiles of Mokuba Kaiba.

Kaiba never would have thought of his brother being such a lady killer, but if he had actively dated when he was sixteen he might have had the same title. Shit. If he dated at all.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked snapping Kaiba out of his thoughts. Kaiba brought his attention back to his surroundings. The young woman was now patiently sitting in one of the two white chairs that sat directly across from his sleek grey desk.

"Pardon me. I've had a long day." Kaiba lied again, getting out of his chair. He buttoned his blue jacket and extended his hand to the young woman. She graciously shook his hand and smiled, revealing perfectly straightened teeth that have been inhumanly whitened.

"Nice to finally meet you!" She said in a high pitched sticky sweet voice.

Ugh...Another one of these..

Mokuba smiled at his older brother and took the other white chair across from Kaiba's desk. Kaiba crossed in front of his desk and leaned against it, centering himself between Mokuba and his…"Girlfriend", trying to remain as non threatening as possible.

"So, miss..?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I assumed you already knew my name! How silly of me!" She flipped her long dark hair from her shoulder and blinked her up heavily made up lashes at Mokuba.

"No that's my fault! Sorry, Kitten!" Mokuba said taking one of her hands in his. She blushed at the sudden display of affection.

Ew.

Kitten? Are you fucking serious?

The conversation continued as awkwardly as it started, and Kaiba forgot her name as quick as he learned it. He watched closely as his younger brother turned on his charm with her and then quickly put on the puppy eyes to get answers out of him.

" _This is just like him. Taking one of his prey to me to see if she's worth the trouble or the press."_ Kaiba thought, his patience wearing thin.

Kaiba watched as Mokuba escorted her to the elevator and push the button for her. He kept the door from closing by blocking it with his body while he pulled her in his arms and planted a short but passionate kiss on her lips.

Since. When?

Since when has Mokuba started….kissing...Oh my god...He's definitely done more than that.

Kaiba shook the thoughts from his head as Mokuba shut his office door behind him. "You okay, bro?" Mokuba asked as he plopped on the long grey tufted couch on the outer wall of Kaiba's office.

"Watch it with the PDA." Kaiba stated, resuming his previous work before he took the aforementioned Facebook break.

"Seto, I understand your concern, but I'm eighteen, I can kiss my girlfriend goodbye if I want to." Mokuba said casually.

Girlfriend. A term here to be used loosely.

Kaiba opened his mouth to speak but then quickly resumed his work. " _Definitely not worth the fight. His promiscuity knows no bounds. I would have never gone through women the way he does when I was eighteen."_ Kaiba thought.

Eighteen...Seto Kaiba's adorable little brother...is eighteen…

Yes. It had felt like only months since Kaiba's return from the spirit world…

"Where does the time go…" Kaiba stated not really asking his brother for an answer. Mokuba sighed and walked over to the polished desk.

"Did you see Joey got another victory? It's only a matter of time before he gets sponsored." Mokuba said, leaning against Kaiba's desk.

"Yeah. I saw."

"Do you regret it?"

"No." Kaiba replied, his keystrokes coming to an abrupt halt.

"How do you know what I'm referring to?" Mokuba turned to face his older brother, looking for anything in Kaiba's eyes.

"I don't regret anything, Mokuba. That includes retiring from dueling." Kaiba's typing slowly resumes and there's a shift in energy in the room.

"You have no regrets? None?"

"None whatsoever." Kaiba lied, his typing getting slightly more violent due to his annoyance and the headache forming in his temples.

"Seto….I wasn't going to press the matter but….some of the board members are starting to talk…"

"They do nothing but talk, Mokuba. Just ignore them." Kaiba said exasperated. Mokuba's visits were always welcome but consistently tiring.

"I can't ignore them when they're saying things like your "impotent" or "gay". If you actually were either of those things, I'd of course support you. But, what's going to happen when I take over Kaiba Corp. U.S., huh? You can't keep saying you'll be alone for my sake anymore." Mokuba said as he walked towards the floor to ceiling windows behind Kaiba's chair. Kaiba kept his eyes on his laptop, his typing slowing down significantly.

Kaiba sighed and interlaced his fingers, laying his chin on top. He'd never really thought about anyone in _that_ kind of way since...well, closest he got was Atem and even then…..it was one sided.

"I'm not impotent and as for being homosexual, I don't really have much experience to know that. " Kaiba felt as if he was lying to part of himself. He knew his feeling for Atem went far beyond friendship and rivalry, but he knew he still found most women appealing if not attractive.

"I'm just saying, Seto. A date won't kill you, hey, even if you don't get married you may make a friend. "

"What's the point of having a female friend?"

"Women are for more than just sex, Seto. And, I didn't say they had to be female, Seto."

"That's funny coming from you of all people, and I guess you didn't."

Mokuba glared his brother and took a deep breath to keep from losing his temper. He waited for what felt like an eternity before saying, "Isono keeps putting those marriage portfolios on your desk, maybe it wouldn't hurt you to reach out to at least one of them."

"What? Why?" Kaiba asked, shocked that his brother would even think he'd want an arranged marriage.

"What?"

"Why now? When you were younger, you would have never suggested I do such a thing. Why the sudden change?" Kaiba was confused, hurt, and verging on angry.

Mokuba sighed loudly and walked over to take a seat in front of his brother. He leaned in and looked Kaiba in the eyes, vibrant purple-grey eyes met with dull blue ones. This lasted what felt like an eternity before Mokuba finally broke the silence, "I've seen what you do when you think have nothing and no one to lose. I'm worried about what will happen when I take over and move overseas, Seto. I'm worried about your health, mainly your mental health…" Mokuba trailed off, searching for his next words, unsure on how to continue.

"There's going to be a time when I won't be able to be everything you need anymore...We're getting closer with each year. Seto, when I was younger, I didn't understand what romantic love felt like, and it's opened me up in ways that I can't exactly explain. I didn't understand that realistically, it can't just be you and me until the end. You raised me and we'll always be together in some way but, Seto, you need to understand that I want to be married and have kids of my own and I-I want you to live long enough to see that! You can't be as reckless as you used to!"

Kaiba's face contorted in shock and confusion. Did Mokuba really think Kaiba wouldn't live long enough to see his younger brother's future?

"Mokuba...I… Where is this coming from?" As far as Kaiba could remember things had always been fine between him and Mokuba. Even when Mokuba moved out of the Kaiba Mansion, things remained _fine_ between them. Maybe he was the only one who thought things were...fine..

"Seto, when you left….it was hard...and I was so happy when you came back but….I was upset..and angry at you for so long...but then I realized you didn't know...you couldn't know...how I felt. I thought you had died, Seto-"

"Mokuba, I was fine-"

"There wasn't a way for me, your BROTHER, to know that, Seto!" Mokuba was fuming and Kaiba had long since forgotten how to deal with his brothers temper. Mokuba stood up out of the leather chair and stomped towards the door.

Kaiba got up and went to his brother in almost a sprint, "Mokuba, wait..." he started. He looked into the eyes of his baby brother, they were now the same height. Weird. Funny how that happens without you noticing.

"I'll try…." Kaiba finally said exasperated.

Mokuba turned towards his brother. "You'll try what? Exactly?" Mokuba asked with a frustrated sigh.

Kaiba was searching for his words, which, would normally be for appeasement, but in this case….

"I'll try...?" Kaiba was more asking than telling at this point. He had no idea what to look for. He never thought he'd have to.

"I'm not asking you to rush into something….All I'm saying is a worthwhile connection is something everyone needs...If you are going to seriously try and find someone, make sure they can keep you in check, Seto...You know...Someone...Someone like-"

"Like the Pharaoh…" Kaiba added. Mokuba gave his brother his best glare.

Whoa. Right. Going to see the Pharaoh is what landed him in this situation.

Now he had try and find human connection.

Gross.

No,not gross….Awful.

Everything about romantic, or even platonic love isn't what Kaiba had in mind for his adult life. Kaiba brought his attention back to Mokuba, realizing, in his silence, that Mokuba is asking this out of love.

"I know, I know, Mokuba. He's gone and not coming back. He never wanted to come back.." Kaiba said taking a step back to give his brother room to leave.

Mokuba sighed as he opened the door and walked out to the open foyer. Kaiba followed his brother out and pushed the elevator button for him. The wait for the doors to open was dead silent until the familiar ping sounded. Mokuba stepped inside and took one last look at his brother before saying,

"Don't be an Icarus, Seto." Kaiba watched as the elevator doors shut on his brother mature features.

"An Icarus?"

Weeks had gone by since that...fight? Argument? Argument with Mokuba and Kaiba was growing weary. He had taken his brothers advice and started looking though the marriage portfolios Isono would leave passively on his home desk...Only now, since Kaiba has started showing interest, Isono would bring him marriage portfolios...daily…

Yes, it was strange when he was seventeen being the most sought after bachelor in Japan, but now being at the ripe age of twenty three, he was fair game. Kaiba thought that maybe his popularity would have died down with Mokuba being on the market, but it's only made things worse. The tabloids are marketing the Kaiba Brothers as two of the youngest, sexiest men in Japan, Seto Kaiba "the cool and aloof", while Mokuba….Mokuba... has a new nickname every couple months. Something usually along the lines of "Casanova" or "Heartbreaker".

In any case, the mission to at least get a date for himself was proving to be a tough one. Kaiba wasn't ready to just settle for anyone just because his brother is "scared for his mental health". Kaiba knew that if he was going to have this woman...man...person...around him constantly, it had to be someone he could at least stomach…

Kaiba knew he didn't specifically have to find a female companion or lover...but he knew in the long run..with the way his stockholders and board members ask him when he's going to settle down and have kids...it would be best to not ruffle any feathers with a public gay relationship.

At least not yet.

" _Do I want a relationship at all...no matter the gender?"_ Kaiba thought to himself. He knew deep down that gender wasn't what makes him push people away...it's the possibility of connection and vulnerability...and that's...terrifying.

He sighed and rubbed his eyelids, feeling a headache coming on.

Nothing. He'd looked through every portfolio, every packet, and no one is catching his eye. These self important women are definitely not after the stress reducing effects of real human connection...Money..That's all they care about..And not their own money, Kaiba's money.

Ugh. Enough.

"ISONO" Kaiba yelled over the intercom of his bedroom desk.

"...Yes, Sir."

"Is this it? These air headed women are truly all you could come up with?!"

"It's not that at all, sir! It's just that these women have connections that will ultimately help the company and-"

"Disgusting. These women can't help anyone but themselves…"

"Sir, please...This is the best Japan has to offer! You'll find many smart and business savvy women-"

"Why are you limiting me to only Japan?"

"I'm sorry, Sir?"

"Why aren't we looking globally? I've never liked these heiresses and their hopes of tying me down with children that are "for the integrity of the company". It can't be hard to find someone who's smart, which isn't setting the bar high compared to these women-"

"Sir-"

"I swear to fucking God, Isono. Look globally, and someone my age? You have over thirty and under twenty in here, good God. Do you not know how old I am?"

"Of course I do, Sir. I just thought-"

"Well, think harder." Kaiba hung up with a frustrated sigh. He threw the current portfolios in the trash and plopped down on his king sized bed. He turned over on his side and slid his arm underneath his pillow.

This sucks.

This would all be easier if Atem were here...at least then…Kaiba closed his eyes trying to nurse the dull throb in his temples, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep…

 _Kaiba was walking through long hallways filled with dark violet drapery. Giant pillars carved out of alabaster stone. His steps echoed through the seemingly empty halls until he reached large double doors will hieroglyphs on them. He pushed the doors open with a grunt, revealing a large room...with a man sitting on a golden throne. His crown flowed seamlessly with his golden locks and his dark cape matched his dark purple spikes._

" _I've finally found you..." Kaiba said, his voice feeling as if it were not a part of his body._

 _Kaiba looked at his target with hopeful eyes, eager for what was to come. The man stood up, his caramel colored skin glowed in the sunlight streaming in through the large windows._

" _It's good to see you…Kaiba." The man's voice echoed through the large room and in to Kaiba's chest. Kaiba composed himself, more determined than before._

" _Atem! You will face me! Spare me your small talk and duel me!" Kaiba yelled, readying his new duel disk._

 _Atem gave a hearty chuckle before descending from his throne, his long cape billowing behind him graciously._

" _The shadow game is gone, Kaiba. With what am I supposed to duel you?" Atem asked slowly approaching Kaiba._

 _Kaiba stilled...Atem kept walking towards Kaiba but never reaching him, seeming to get further and further away._

" _You would cause destruction in order to bring yourself peace, but that peace is boring is it not? So you cause more chaos in order to fuel your need. What made you think I would want to come back after becoming Ra himself? Have you no shame, Kaiba?"_

" _Wait no...this isn't-"_

" _Isn't what, Kaiba?" Atem's figure slowly disappears and morphs into a Blue Eyes White Dragon, it is slow moving, wrapping itself around Kaiba, almost seductively._

 _It speaks as Atem but there's something else, a feminine voice behind it,_

" _Did you think you would leave everything behind and cause so much destruction...to come to me...and you think..I'd be proud of you…? "_

 _A deep demonic chuckle from the dragon shakes Kaiba to his core, the dragon's tail caresses Kaiba's cheek which is now wet with tears._

" _Crying...my...my...I didn't think you..felt.. anything….." The dragon chuckled. Kaiba's breathing was uneven, heavy, and for the first time in his life….he was….small._

" _Please! How do I fix this! I miss you Atem! Please….I-I Lov-"_

Kaiba jolted from his sleep, chest heaving. He sat up wiping the sweat from his forehead and padded around for his phone, checking the time. Great...The day is gone, the afternoon sun has now set and his room is dark. His breathing slowed as he tried to process what he'd just dreamt..

"Strange...I haven't thought about that day in years and now..but it was different...this time..." he thought out loud as he turned on the his bedroom lights.

Could it be from all of this talk of trying to find someone...No. Dreams are just that. Dreams.

"I'm just stressed from the pressure and the sooner I find out if someone out there is compatible with me the better. " Kaiba chanted and as he took a look at his messages.

An email?

From Mokuba!

Mokuba hasn't contacted Kaiba since the other day at his office. Hopefully things have died down since then, Kaiba can only hope as he opens the email.

Mokuba Kaiba mkaiba 

to:Seto Kaiba skaiba 

Subject: Global, Huh?

Hey Big Bro,

I got a couple of worried and terrifying texts from Isono. I get you want someone…..like you..But not everyone has the capabilities to run a company at sixteen. A lot of those women are just starting out.

He told me you wanted to look globally? What does that mean exactly? A lot of women in our age rage aren't doing the things we are, and that doesn't really change with what continent you go to. Unless they're born into power which, I have feeling you wouldn't have a problem with….as long as they use their resources in a...smart way?

With that gigantic assumption I think I've found someone for you to at least...try and talk to..She has an impressive resume to say the least. It looks like she was rich from a young age and is obsessed with multiverse theory. She has tons of research on it, but some of the info isn't public record (interesting right?).

Anyway, it looks like she's American with dual citizenship in Morocco. Is that global enough for you? She's the daughter of a wealthy politician but funded all of her projects with her own investments ( it doesn't say what those are but guessing from how rich she is, it has to drugs...kidding..but not really..)

I have link to her socials below, I only found her because it looks like she's visiting Domino for "research" whatever that means, and it's a huge deal because she's YOUR AGE and has so much pull in every industry.

My guess is if you slide in those DMs, she'll at least know who you are and may want to speak with you.

Honestly if you don't talk to this woman you might as well build a robot because the person you want doesn't exist,

Mokuba Kaiba

Vice President of Kaiba Corp. (JP)

Kaiba chuckled to himself as he finished responding to Mokuba's email. He walked over to his desk and opened his laptop. Was he really just going to...what..Message this woman on her socials and hope she doesn't think he's some sort of creep?

He followed Mokuba's link to her Facebook page and...Oh..oh..He clicked on her profile picture...there's no way that a woman who looks like that…..well she's rich I'm sure she can spend any amount of money on her appearance. Let's click on photos...oh my...god...Kaiba landed on a picture of the woman in what looked a Moroccan style dress, dark green and beaded, her caramel colored skin rivaled...Atem's...Her hair was a dark brown and an almost...it's a curl but tight...but poofy? It flowed down to her mid back and looks so soft...and her lips were obviously made up with lipstick but the shade accentuated the natural pout of her sensual, pillowy lips. Her almond shaped eyes were perfectly lined to a cat eye and her big brown eyes were...bright? But not, there's something...off.

There's no way a woman who...looks like this..as young as she is...Her profession is listed…

 _Moroccan Ambassador to the U.S. and Entrepreneur_

What? This makes no sense.

"Who are you?" Kaiba said to himself as he looked through old posts, finding nothing particularly odd.

What was he even looking for...her relationship status...he clicked back to her profile...single...how...Well, Kaiba himself has always been single and it was for good reason... even though...with all his flaws, he would be an amazing catch for anyone. He looked at her name one more time to commit it to memory "Salem Wolf….." What? Is that an alias? If so a poor one.

" _I'm not getting anything from her profile and her twitter is just political nonsense..."_ Kaiba thought as his clicked on 'send message'.

The blank window popped up and he stared at it, emotionless and unsure...but curious nonetheless...For Mokuba...He began typing a message in English, he was as polite as he could be, asking to speak with Salem, as a fellow creator, when she's in town. He clicked send and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "For Mokuba….for..me" He said shutting his laptop and deciding to turn in early for the night.

The morning proved to be just as trying as Kaiba awoke to the blistering sound of his alarm. He groaned and fumbled around for his phone. Shit. Where is his phone? Kaiba shot out of bed in attempt to locate the source of his alarm, his eyes still adjusting to the sunlight streaming in from his private balcony. The alarm still blaring, Kaiba finally made his way over to his desk and shut off the alert with a sigh.

That was quite a show. What a way for a full grown man to get out of bed. He never leaves his phone at his desk. In fact, when did he even decide to go to bed? Oh that's right it was after...after...SHIT.

Kaiba threw open his laptop and hastily entered his credentials. He opened his socials and looked for any sign of life. Okay. Okay. Everything is normal on all accounts and….no response….from...her.

Wait.

He looked closer at his message and saw the change from delivered to read. So she saw it...And didn't answer.

Wow.

He guessed that just sending a message informally on social media wasn't the best way of contact, but he's….Kaiba...He's Seto Kaiba...Surely Seto Kaiba reaching out to you on social media warrants some type of reaction but no. This woman remains unphased...no...if there's one thing Kaiba knows he always been capable of, it's being at least somewhat interesting and appealing to women.

Right?

He is still attractive and appealing to women...right? He works out every day, actually has a meal from time to time, and keeps up on his appearance.

Maybe she's just not interested.

No. The message has to at least spark some curiosity, she would definitely want to know what I meant by "connect as a fellow creator".

Kaiba angrily tabbed over to his email and started replying to dozens of unread messages. He was half way through composing a new message when an unknown email popped up in his inbox.

What the hell? He saved his draft and clicked on the message.

Oh shit.

Sala Wahab salemw 

to: Seto Kaiba skaiba 

Subject: Hello, "Fellow Creator"

Mr. Kaiba,

I saw your Facebook message and was wondering what prompted your need for this meeting? None of my "creations" are public record and the only projects that are known are a collaborative effort between me and many different people...You know...How business and networking works?

I can only assume that you're maybe interested in one of my many businesses or philanthropies. Unfortunately, I am not looking for current investors and I doubt that a gaming mogul is interested in any of my scientific research. And, I happen to know for a fact that you have no interest in politics.

If you wouldn't mind shedding some light on the real reason for your message, I would be more than happy to "connect" with you, as you put it.

Also, you didn't need to Facebook message me, if you really are one of the smartest men in Japan you should have been able to find something a simple as an email address.

Standing by for your response,

Salem Wolf

Wolf Enterprises- C.E.O and Founder

Moroccan Ambassador to the U.S.

Kaiba read the email several times and then several more times after that. Something is off on the tone of this email. It's incredibly direct but….playful? No it's….mocking..She's calling his bullshit and is demanding a legitimate reason.

Fair. But he can't just say, "You're not terrible to look at, have power in business and politics, and you remind me of my dead friend…"

Does she...The tone is eerily familiar to how Atem would mock him during their duels...It's thinly veiled formality over what? Sarcasm?

And what was the deal with her name?

"Sala Wahab must be her real name but why have a blatant alias next to your born name?" Kaiba thought out loud. He typed her name into his search engine and found...nothing. Nothing under her born name? None of her projects or businesses are done with her legal name? There are a couple results on the political spectrum...all of the articles are in arabic. This doesn't help.

He did another search this time typing, Salem Wolf.

Results. LOT'S of results. All of the her businesses, make up, hair extensions, MARIJUANA? That's random. There's more. Investments in tech, a lot of tech...patents for new technology...and here it is...Her research on the multiverse theory.

What? Kaiba clicked on the link to her research but only the first page is available for preview.

"Please obtain password from author...are you fucking kidding me?" Kaiba hissed tabbing back over to his email. He was frustrated. How is there so much information about her but so little at the same time?

There's only one way to find out more...

Kaiba clicked the reply button and stared at the blank white box. Fuck. This is...exciting...no, not exciting...just a needed change of pace from the creeping boredom of success. He carefully began crafting a response…

Seto Kaiba skaiba 

to: Sala Wahab salemw 

Subject: RE: Hello "Fellow Creator"

Ms. Wahab/Wolf (it seems you have two different names),

I, of course, could have found your email address but as a successful businesswoman, you must get plenty of mail concerning your many businesses and philanthropies.

I'd hate to clog your inbox with a simple request to meet with you.

I would simply like to speak with you. Your planned visit to Japan is all over the media, and as I can only imagine, you must be getting flooded with offers from an array of Japanese businessmen and politicians.

Your research alludes me, as I can only read the first page. I'd be interested to learn more about what you found, but simply out of curiosity.

Not a lot of people our age are a part of the business world, at least not successfully. Not to mention that you're most likely one of the youngest diplomats in the world.

I'm reaching out to you, "networking", as you mentioned in your last email.

Regards,

Seto Kaiba

Kaiba Corp. President/C.E.O (Japan and U.S.)

Kaiba begrudgingly sent the email and shut his laptop to get ready for work. He stepped into his too-large-for-just-him shower and absentmindedly ran the water.

Ugh. "Regards"? Was that the best he could come up with? He let the water wash over him, not really cleaning himself. It has been a while, his bluffing, taunting, and banter is a bit rusty. He'll have to brush up..but how..no one could go back and forth with him...Not in an intelligent way...not like…

" _Have you no shame, Kaiba?"_

Atem's disembodied voice echoed the Kaiba's mind. A violent shiver ripped through his entire body and landed him on his knees.

Kaiba slowly brought himself back to standing and put his hand against the cold slate wall for balance. His breathing was heavy and his head was throbbing.

He stared at the wall to focus his vision, which was blurring violently.

What the fuck...Is happening. Kaiba blinked several times to readjust his vision and the drumming in his head came to an abrupt stop. " _Shall I take care of you?"_ Atem's voice echoed in his head again this time more sultry and almost a purr.

Kaiba imagined Atem, naked, vulnerable, in the shower on his knees in front of him.

" _Shall I take care of you."_ Atem's low voice repeated.

Kaiba imagined Atem's crimson eyes bearing into his soul as he began to take Kaiba fully in his mouth. He hummed around Kaiba's now pulsating shaft, eliciting a soft moan from Kaiba. Atem hollowed his cheeks and was relentless in his tongue ministrations, not pausing to give Kaiba maximum pleasure let out a long deep moan as he released, breathing heavily as Atem sucked him through his orgasm.

Kaiba blinked and sighed as he washed his own ejaculate from his hand, knowing full well there's only so much his imagination could do for him. He finished his shower feeling the guilt set in.

How could he do that? Was that disrespectful to Atem? Could….Atem see him from the afterlife? Oh shit..Atem might be able to see everything from the afterlife. With this thought Kaiba stepped out the shower and hurriedly got ready for his day.

He finally arrived at his office and was able to get started on his work. Ugh. Reports. Signatures. Deadlines. It was becoming more and more tedious. He hadn't created something new since his solid vision which was a major development in the industry but that just it. He did it. And now it's done. He could host another tournament...But a Kaiba Corp sponsored tournament isn't feasible right now..He could already hear the board talking stocks and numbers and how financially there's no need but Kaiba needed something besides...paperwork.

Kaiba was halfway through an email when an alert sounded on his laptop. An email.

An email from her.

Oh gods.

Oh GODS.

OH GODS A PHONE NUMBER.

There, in the black and white text in Salem's reply was a phone number. It looks to be a personal cell phone number. She didn't bother with a greeting or even putting her signature. Frank. This woman is frank. That's good. That means there will hopefully be less bullshit and if Mokuba asks Kaiba can at least say he tried when things inevitably fall through.

Kaiba reached into his white suit pocket and pulled out his phone, nervously thumbing the number in his contacts and saving her information. He tapped on new message and the screen pulled up a blank box. Okay. A phone number. Things are in Kaiba's favor now. He holds the power. Or does he?

She was able to find his work email with little to no effort is seems like, and from what Kaiba knew, she could already have his cell phone number.

No.

There's no way anyone but him would have the genius to-

Kaiba's phone buzzed alerting him that he's just received a text message. A text message from her. What?

No.

Absolutely fucking not.

How?

This is ridiculous, no one can just get someone's personal phone number. He could if he really wanted but never would! But even if someone could find that information, there's no way they could find his information...right?

Kaiba's opened the message with a shaking hand, seeing as since he's just saved her number, her name pops up. He reads her message with disbelief. A gray message in perfect English just like in her emails.

 **Sala/Salem: This is easier, mish kida?**

Mish kida? That's not in any language Kaiba knew. It was obviously written out phonetically but he couldn't figure out what language it was. Shit. Where was she from again? Fuck.

Kaiba realized he'd been staring blankly at his phone and typed a response.

" **Mish kida?"** He typed and sent hoping he didn't sound like a dullard. What a great fucking start. First he masterbates to his dead rival in the shower and now he's going to completely offend most likely the smartest woman he's...met? They haven't met. Yet.

Kaiba was pulled out of this thought when his phone buzzed again. He glanced at his messages nervously and was immediately relieved to see a text from Mokuba, asking about his progress on the "wifey hunt" as he put it.

His phone buzzed again, this time with a message from Salem.

 **Sala/Salem: Ah, yes. I apologize, I forgot you don't do business with Arab countries. I for some reason assumed you knew Arabic. Mish kida= "Am I correct?".**

That's right. Morocco with a dual citizenship in the United States. What the fuck does that mean? "You don't do business with arab countries"? Is she implying that Kaiba Corp is Xenophobic?!

Kaiba was fuming, she gave him a backhanded apology all the while implying he was a bigot and a xenophobe, and also mocked his intelligence.

It was like he wrote that message himself.

Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh and took a screenshot of the conversation and sent it to Mokuba. Although it's embarrassing, Mokuba has more dating experience and could offer some way for Kaiba to lighten the conversation.

No response.

Fuck.

Kaiba decided he'll try his best to lighten the mood. Even though that's never been something he's been known for. Should he just apologize? No. For what? He didn't know what the phrase meant, so he asked. What's so wrong about that? Kaiba carefully composed his reply and hit send feeling strangely nervous.

 **Seto Kaiba: Do you know many Japanese businesspeople who speak Arabic fluently? I would assume since you have so many businesses and investments, you would know.**

A reply pinged in almost immediately.

 **Sala/Salem: No.**

 **Sala/Salem: And I think you knew that already.**

 **Sala/Salem: I don't know you, but it feels as if you're choosing your words carefully.**

 **Sala/Salem: Cut the shit.**

 **Sala/Salem: What do you want from me, Seto Kaiba?**

Oh shit.

He pissed her off.

That's good.

She wants to get to the point. He smirked to himself and stared at her messages. He'll mess with her a little more. Maybe she can say something that he can use. For what, he didn't know. But this is a better day than he could have bargained for.

 **Seto Kaiba: You're the one who gave me your phone number.**

 **Seto Kaiba: Why don't you tell me?**

 **Seto Kaiba: Since you're able to find my work email, get passed the spam filter, and also somehow get your hands on my personal cell phone number.**

Kaiba was pulled from his phone when his intercom buzzed. He stuffed his phone in his pocket and answered, clearly frustrated.

"What?"

"Mr. Kaiba, your brother is here to see you."

"He doesn't have to wait, why are you-"

Kaiba's voice caught in his throat when he heard a familiar obnoxious laugh. Oh. Ugh. He then heard another familiar voice that was soft but confident. Oh fuck. Kaiba pulled up his calendar and realized his meeting with Yugi was today. Shit. That wasn't supposed to be until 11:30am, he's hours early.

Kaiba took a look at his watch and realized he'd spend the better part of his day, texting a woman he barely knew. And, because of that, he's grossly unprepared for his meeting with Yugi. Yugi had recently won a tournament in germany for his new game.

Kaiba contacted Yugi immediately saying he'd wanted to invest. They set this meeting months ago.

And now here is the great Seto Kaiba, unprepared for his meeting with a future employee and game creator for Kaiba Corp, because he was texting a girl.

Great.

Fucking fantastic. Why wouldn't this happen?

"Mr. Kaiba are you there?"

"Yes, send Yugi and Mokuba in...and leave the dog outside."

He clicked off the intercom but not before hearing Mokuba laugh at the old nickname and Jou yell about not being a mutt. Within a couple of minutes Mokuba and Yugi were walking in his office. And of course, Kaiba's phone buzzed. He realized with horror that in his haste, he forgot to silence it.

Yugi walked forward confidently and gave Kaiba a warm smile. "Hello, Kaiba-kun, it's been a while." He said approaching one of the white chairs and gracefully perching on its soft fabric.

Mokuba followed closely behind and sat in the other chair.

What a sight. His supposed rival, his brother, and him, in one room. Kaiba was silent for too long and realized he lost his time to reply. At this Mokuba said, "So, we were looking at when we could beta test Yugi's game in the space station. I think using our tech would be the best platform for this game, of course, but we should also think about how we can make the game portable for-"

Kaiba's phone buzzed. He pretended not to hear it. Yugi looked towards Kaiba with a calm expression. Too clam. His phone buzzed again. Another message. Shit. Mokuba is now looking at Kaiba with a challenging expression. "Would you like to answer that, Seto?" Mokuba said trying to contain his frustration. Yugi smiled and said, "I don't mind coming back later if now is a bad time, Kaiba-kun."

"That won't be necessary." Kaiba said discreetly silencing his phone. "We start off with a stationary game and see how it goes on its first release. If all goes well, we can upgrade the stationary game and then release a portable version. Maybe in the form of an app, or a portable console." Kaiba adds, making sure to show he was paying attention.

Mokuba nodded and looked at Yugi with a serious expression, "Is there any reason why you wouldn't be able to fulfill your contractual obligations with Kaiba Corp? Say in the next year or so?"

Yugi's eyes wandered out towards the floor to ceiling windows as he thought seriously. "Well….there is one thing...But it wouldn't make it so I couldn't do my job...I don't think..." Yugi said trailing off slightly.

"And what would that be?" Kaiba said getting frustrated with Yugi's pussyfooting. Yugi sighed and smiled at both Kaiba brothers.

"I'm asking Anzu to marry me at the end of this month." Yugi said all in one breath.

Mokuba gasped and then jumped out of his seat with a very loud, "Congratulations, Yugi!"

Kaiba was startled at the sudden change in atmosphere as Yugi got out of his chair to hug Mokuba.

"Thank you!" Yugi laughed as he was hugged by the much taller male. Kaiba was shocked.

Married?

Him and the friendship girl? I guess that...makes sense...

This is...good?

Mokuba and Yugi are gushing and speaking loudly as Kaiba tried to process this news. Yugi takes out his phone and shows Mokuba pictures of the ring, nothing too fancy, something tasteful, and exquisitely beautiful.

"It took me forever to save up for it but I know she'll love it. I kept seeing her eyeing it whenever we were out shopping." Yugi said proudly. Him and Anzu had been together for almost two years now and Yugi knew he didn't need any longer to decide what he wanted. He knew Anzu had been hinting at marriage and kids, but he never thought he'd be able to make it this far and be able to finally give her all of those things.

"That's amazing, Yugi! Well this is cause for celebration! Seto and I will treat you to lunch!" Mokuba said clapping his hands.

No.

What? This isn't how Kaiba wanted this day to go at all.

"We're doing what now?" Kaiba asked hoping he had a bout of temporary insanity.

"Yeah, Seto! Let's take Joey and Yugi to lunch! I almost forgot he was still waiting in the lobby." Mokuba said, remembering the fit Joey threw when Kaiba said the word dog over the intercom. He was forced to wait in the first floor lobby where security could make sure he wouldn't cause any more trouble.

Kaiba knew Mokuba's request was more of a demand, and also knew that he was in trouble with his brother for not silencing his phone for the meeting.

His phone. Oh shit! He'd completely forgotten that he was still texting Salem before the meeting. Kaiba immediately took out his phone turning it back on vibrate. He looked up at Yugi and Mokuba before saying, "Alright, let's go."

"Wait, really?" Mokuba asked, surprised his brother would go along so willingly. Especially when Joey was involved in this plans.

"You two really don't have to do this! It's a surprise! No one knows yet. Not even Joey. I love him to death but he can't keep a secret." Yugi said pleadingly. Any meal with the Kaiba brothers would definitely draw unwanted attention.

"Then we'll say it's to celebrate our partnership." Kaiba added, he knew this lunch would be the only time he could text Salem back and maybe be able to schedule a meeting with her.

"Well...if you're okay with Joey joining us Kaiba-kun, then I'd love to have lunch with both of you." Yugi said finally giving in to Mokuba's pleas.

"Perfect! We can take my car!" Mokuba said excitedly, he face almost ripping apart from how wide he was smiling. Yugi nodded and smiled at Mokuba nervously. Mokuba thought he was a really great driver, Kaiba had other thoughts on the matter. There was no use in arguing at this point though, Kaiba drove his two seater to work today, Mokuba's car is a four seater. There's no escape.

"You both wait in the lobby with deadbeat-" Kaiba was interrupted by Mokuba immediately.

"Seto, come on. You and I both saw his dueling stats. He's far from the underdog now and he's definitely not a deadbeat. Can you TRY to be civil?" Mokuba scolded.

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples. This day is ruined. A lunch with his brother, Yugi, and the dog? It's not even 1pm.

"We'll wait in the lobby with JOU." Mokuba said, leading Yugi out of the office. Kaiba waited until both of them were in the elevator and it had gone down a few floors before slipping out his phone and immediately going to his messages.

Two. Two messages.

From her.

 **Sala/Salem: I know you aren't looking to connect as "fellow creators".**

 **Sala/Salem: And your information is easy to obtain for someone like me, don't think about it too hard. You might hurt yourself,** _ **tanin**_ **.**

Kaiba smirked and hovered his thumbs over his keyboard. " _Someone like her, huh?"_ She could have people working for her to get this information. But even still. She's called Kaiba out and is waiting for a response.

Tanin? What the fuck does that mean?

Kaiba went to his translation app and typed in the letters and translated it to Japanese. A shiver of...arousal went down his spine and landed in the pit of his stomach.

Dragon.

Tanin means dragon in arabic.

Why was he reacting this way? He should be furious that she's just given him a pet name. Although any google search would show him pictured with his Blue Eyes White Dragons. Kaiba Corp's mascot was a blue eyes, hell, the dragons even had hard hats on where there's a Kaiba Corp construction site.

He tapped reply with a shaky finger and typed a message. Frank and to the point.

 **Seto Kaiba: I would like to meet you. In person. No bullshit. No business. Think of it as date.**

Well Fuck.

There it is. He typed it and now it's real.

A date. That was what Kaiba was trying to get out of this woman...A date.

He slipped his phone into his pocket and sighed. It's either a yes or a no at this point. Kaiba knew the playful yet mocking banter was a good sign that they were at least able to match wits, but the thought of meeting this woman in the flesh...is nerve wracking.

Kaiba soon met with Yugi, Mokuba, and Jounouchi in the first floor lobby. Of course, Jounouchi was the first to speak up.

"Hey Moneybags! We thought you'd never show up!" He said looking Kaiba up and down, blatantly admiring his physique.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Mokuba's manic energy was tiring enough, he didn't know if he could survive a lunch with Jounouchi's hyperactivity, Yugi optimism, and Mokuba's mood swings.

Without saying another word, the group piled into Mokuba's jet black Rolls Royce and headed towards the restaurant strip. Kaiba was in the front passenger seat, and Jounouchi and Yugi were stuffed in the back. Kaiba looked at his phone apprehensively, disheartened when there was no reply from Salem.

He'd fucked things up.

He probably sounded like a horny businessman just trying to get his rocks off.

Fuck.

Kaiba's bad mood set in as Mokuba and Yugi were talking about the restaurant they had previously picked. He knew when Mokuba said "let's" treat Yugi to lunch, it means that Kaiba's footing the bill. Kaiba's always been fine with it since technically it's all his money but...something about Mokuba dragging him along on this absurd….what is this even...He's not friends with these people but he's known them for years...outing. That's all this is. An absurd outing that he's forced to participate in as "punishment" for not respecting Mokuba's time during a meeting. That was a boundary Mokuba set early on when he started to take on more responsibilities, and it's their one rule. Respect each others time.

Jounouchi was unusually quiet, Kaiba definitely appreciated the dog not barking at the top of it's lungs for once. Kaiba had a headache that was hell bent on making him lose his appetite. As they found parking, Jounouchi finally piped up.

"Is this place super fancy? I'm not dressed for fancy." Joey said adjusting his plane blue t shirt. He was also wearing a pair of light wash jeans that looked surprisingly new and a pair of white adidas. He was shockingly put together. Kaiba guessed the mutt had grown up, even if it was just a little.

"You look fine, Joey. It's a casual place anyway. And it's lunch time. It's most likely going to be people on their lunches." Mokuba explained getting out of the car and locking it as everyone followed suit.

Kaiba sighed as he saw Mokuba and Yugi start walking toward what looked like a small Tuscan restaurant.

"He's grown a lot. You did a good job, Moneybags."

Kaiba rolled his eyes as Joey's steps started to fall in time with his own as they followed behind Mokuba.

"I don't need your praise, Mutt."

Joey scoffed and smiled. "You haven't changed a bit."

"And you're as annoying as ever."

"I'm glad, Kaiba."

"What?"

"That you're still you."

"Could you two stop bickering for five fucking seconds. They're about to seat us. " Mokuba interrupted in a hushed tone.

What. The fuck.

Joey was...glad? Of course Kaiba was still Kaiba. What was that supposed to mean? He groaned internally as Mokuba flirted with the waitress that was leading them to their table. Yugi and Jounouchi turning visibly red from Mokuba's forwardness, and all eyes being on "Seto Kaiba's party of four".

They were all sat at a rather large booth in a more private section of the restaurant. Surrounded on all sides by other tables, but all were empty.

Thank the Gods.

Privacy.

As if the lunch...or at this point early dinner, wasn't enough, having a table in front of all those prying eyes would have thrown Kaiba over the deep end. Mokuba was seated at the far end of the booth with Yugi next to him on the inside, followed by Joey, and Kaiba seated opposite Mokuba.

Great.

Now he can't even subtly talk to Mokuba about his current text battle with Salem. He was stuck sitting next to the mutt, and Mokuba's presence keeping him from calling a car and running for dear life.

Everyone was quiet. Joey stopped trying to converse with Kaiba after Mokuba hushed them for bickering, Yugi was such a bad liar he didn't even know how to explain why The Kaiba's were treating them to lunch, and Mokuba was sitting back watching everyone shift uncomfortably and and nervously. He let out a chuckle.

"Jeez it's like someone just died. Lighten up, guys! Yugi is a part of the Kaiba Corp family! As soon as he signs his contact, of course."

"Way to go, Yug! You told me this meeting was important, but I didn't know things were set in stone!" Jounouchi said slapping Yugi on the back. Yugi turned a bright shade of red and managed a smile. He knew it wasn't exactly lying but, he felt weird keeping secrets from his best friend.

"Thanks, Joey...And, thank you, Kaiba-kun. Without you I don't think my game would ever be released commercially."

"Nonsense. Your game has passed several trials and won in Germany."

"Seto, come on. What he means Yugi, is that your game is GOOD. And we'd be idiots not to invest and help you launch it." Mokuba was getting fed up with his brother's robotic behavior. These were familiar people and they were in a semi private setting.

Kaiba noticed Mokuba starting to become frustrated. Great. He and Mokuba just got passed their last argument, and Kaiba wasn't getting ready to deal with another talking to from his baby brother. He let out a huff of air and glared at his menu.

Of course Mokuba would talk Yugi into Italian cuisine for lunch. At this point, with how long the waitress was taking, and how the sun was slowly setting, it was basically dinner time.

Kaiba felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he froze. Suddenly feeling like his arms were weighted with lead, he put his menu down and took out his phone, already knowing who the message was from.

Mokuba took this opportunity to check his phone as well, "Excuse me." He said getting up from the table walking further back into the restaurant.

Kaiba was left with Joey and Yugi all sitting in extremely awkward silence. Kaiba opened his messages as Yugi started small talk….for everyone's benefit.

"Wow, they must be very busy. There must be another celebrity coming, there's a bunch of press outside. Or maybe they're just waiting for you and Mokuba, Kaiba-kun."

"Mn."

"Earth to Moneybags. Yugi's talking to you."

"Joey, please. I bet it's stressful. Never really having privacy.."

"I bet having money doesn't hurt though…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and tapped on his newest message...from her.

 **Sala/Salem: I like your suit. It goes with your whole aesthetic.**

What...What? That's not...Oh shit…" _Can she see me?"_ Kaiba thought, wondering if maybe she hacked the restaurants cameras. Mokuba reappeared and took his spot opposite of Kaiba, noticing that his brother was ignoring their dinner guests. He was about to call his brother out when the waitress appeared with a tray of four waters, trying to hide her obvious stress.

"I'm so so sorry for the wait! I can take your-I guess, dinner orders now. I'm so sorry."

"No, no, please don't worry. Thank you for seating us so quickly. You all obviously have your hands full." Mokuba said charmingly. Yugi and Jounouchi gaped as Mokuba gave the waitress a handsome smile. She blushed and took all of their respective orders, and lingered near the table.

"Um..I'm so sorry. I'm supposed to ask..We have another VIP coming to dine, and their party is waiting at the front..with all the press..I know you prefer your privacy...I'm sorry...but...May I seat them in this area?"

She was shifting her weight back and forth from each foot nervously and kept her gaze lowered.

Another VIP? At this small restaurant? Kaiba frantically typed a response while Mokuba smiled in the waitress' direction.

"Of course, you can seat them. We're away from the fangirls and photographers. Another VIP isn't a problem...Right, Seto?"

Kaiba hit send on his message and looked up, realizing the entire table including the waitress were waiting for him to respond.

"Right. Of course."

Shit.

It can't be her...could it? Kaiba read back over his response as the waitress left their area. What the fuck. His phone buzzed in his hand.

Fuck.

 **Seto Kaiba: I'm always in a suit, so whatever game you're playing that's not going to work.**

 **Seto Kaiba: Unless you can tell me what color it is.**

 **Sala/Salem: No game. I'm just telling you what I see. It's white.**

 **Sala/Salem: And as for that date. Ask me in person.**

"KAIBA-BOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY"

Kaiba was snapped out of his haze by Maximillion Pegasus himself screaming his name at the top of his lungs.

And, there's the migraine.

"Oh shit." Mokuba, Yugi and Joey all muttered in unison, as Kaiba stood up ready to issue a scathing retort. But then, out from behind Pegasus, in a skin tight white dress and matching blazer, was Salem. Her curly mane was tamed in an elegant updo with different tresses cascading down, framing her face beautifully. She ignored the pitiful scene of grown men fighting in a public place in front of her, and let the waitress lead her to her table. Pegasus immediately tore his attention away from Kaiba and dutifully pulled out her chair, allowing her sit gracefully in her seat.

"OH shit." Mokuba said louder than necessary. He had ignored his older brothers messages earlier in the day, and then was hell bent on cussing his brother out for not silencing his phone during the meeting, but now he understood. A large grin spread it's way across Mokuba's face as he watched his brother process the scene before them...The woman he's been trying so hard to meet in person, is already in Japan, and having dinner with none other than Maximillion Pegasus.

Kaiba slowly took his seat and kept his eyes glued on Pegasus, who, with a shit eating grin walked to the chair opposite Salem, and sat down.

This makes no sense...Why is she here...with him..

Pegasus only comes to Japan when there's Kaiba Corp sponsored events or if he has a meeting with Kaiba. None of those things are happening so...why...is..Oh. That's right. Salem is a diplomat first and entrepreneur second, having political power and cache' makes her a dangerous if not powerful ally. " _It makes sense why she was so guarded. I would have responded the same way...If at all. Pegasus most likely flew to Japan for a chance to finally catch her. If she's here on a hiatus, it would make sense why she suddenly has time to take a meeting."_ Kaiba thought to himself as he watched Pegasus order a bottle of the restaurants most expensive wine, in fluent Italian. The waitress gave Pegasus a confused look, and turned to look at Salem. She flashed a row a perfectly straightened white teeth, and ordered the wine in fluent Japanese. The waitress smiled and took the drink order and disappeared into the main eating area.

Ha! Fuck you Pegasus. We aren't in Italy, there's no fucking reason to order in Italian. Salem turned her gaze towards Kaiba and their eyes locked.

Oh shit.

Oh no.

Kaiba felt his mouth go dry and the restaurant around them disappear. He kept looking into Salem's eyes and for the first time in a long time….he was intimidated. He's mouthed off to government officials, and has even blatantly mocked the American government's idiocy. Why suddenly, is he so intimidated by this...girl?

Mokuba cleared his throat and Kaiba brought his attention back to his table. Yugi and Joey were looking at each other nervously and were very ready to leave, when another server came to their table with their food.

"Saved by food!" Joey said as he hastily dug into his large bowl of pasta. Yugi sighed, happy there was at least another distraction at this very awkward lunch turned dinner. Mokuba kept his eyes on his brother, waiting for him to blow a fuse. When that didn't happen, he stood up and sauntered over to Pegasus and Salem.

Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba all froze. What the fuck does Mokuba think he's doing. Kaiba watched in horror as Mokuba introduced himself to Salem, and invite her and Pegasus to join them at their large booth.

NO.

No no no no no.

Kaiba stood up mechanically as Salem approached the table followed by Pegasus and Mokuba.

"Fuck what do I do? Do I pretend I don't know this woman since technically this is our first meeting? Shit this is bad." Kaiba thought to himself in mild panic.

Luckily Pegasus chimed in, "Madame Ambassador, this is Seto Kaiba, President of Kaiba Corporation and other brother of Mokuba Kaiba, current Vice Presi-"

Salem held up a firm hand in Pegasus' direction to abruptly silence him. An elegant ring-adorned hand stretched out, waiting. Her hands were covered in intricate henna spanning from the tips of her fingers all the way up her forearm stopping at her elbow.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, tanin-san."

Her voice was like the finest velvet and her Japanese had no accent. Her eyes locked with Kaiba's again, challenging him to make the next move.

Tanin-san.

.

Kaiba realized she's mixing Arabic with her Japanese on purpose. He needed to step up his language game...somehow. Shit. Kaiba took her hand in his, shocked at how soft her skin was.

The handshake was firm and short. Too short.

"Marhabaan, Your Excellency. " Kaiba said, hoping his arabic wasn't thick with an accent. Salem smiled and nodded as Mokuba introduced Joey and Yugi.

As dinner awkwardly continued, Kaiba felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He looked up at everyone at the table, they were all having pleasant conversation. He saw that only one of Salem's hands was visible.

Ah. Right.

Kaiba stole another look at his phone and read the message discreetly.

 **Sala/Salem: I'm waiting.**

Waiting? For what?

Kaiba looked back over their previous messages making sure to look like he was paying the least bit attention to the conversation the group was having.

He looked at her last message...Shit. That's right...The date….

"Ambassador Wolf, wouldn't you say there are many ways that solid vision can be implemented into everyday life?"

Pegasus' question snapped Kaiba back to the conversation. That's exactly what Kaiba didn't want. Solid vision having "other" uses can make it very dangerous. The board of directors at Kaiba Corp pleaded that they sell the technology to other companies. The extra money would have made extra projects easily funded and would have made it so Kaiba Corp would have more pull throughout different industries.

"Well...I feel as though it's safely being implemented currently, but expanding it could cause issues. As an ambassador, I've seen many amazing things but also many horrible things. War, genocide just to start." Salem began.

Pegasus chuckled, "I don't mean to be disrespectful, Madame Ambassador, but you're so young. A woman of only twenty three surely hasn't experienced those things in her lifetime."

Salem smirked at Pegasus and looked at the table. All people around her age, except for Pegasus.

"An American man in his mid thirties should have enough world experience to know that in the Middle East, acts of terror happen every day. The Israeli-Palestine conflict is still a huge issue, I was in Cairo during the uprising in Egypt and saw the conflicts in Iran escalate while I was only a little girl. I was born in America yes, but I am not like these little girls here who's worldview is shaped by their favorite celebrity." She retorted.

The table fell silent. Mokuba's jaw dropped and Kaiba smirked.

"To answer your question about solid vision in particular, yes, it could expand the technology into a variety of different industries….One of those industries being the military, solid vision could be used as a "humane" form of torture. It's not "real"and those using it, remain physically safe but severe mental damage can occur. What, you, Mr. Pegasus, and the older generation doesn't seem to understand is that, there is no humane form of harm. Expanding the technology may help the world become more efficient, but Kaiba Corp might as well be the arms manufacturer it one was, as they would be benefiting, off of war and the harm of others."

Kaiba knew his next move. Finally, he knew.

"So what would you say is the best course of action for expansion without that result?" Kaiba finally contributed to the conversation.

Salem thought for a moment and sighed. "Really there isn't a way to keep it out of the hands of the government if you expand publicly. You would have to develop private connections and contracts with other companies or even expanding to a single partner would keep it safer but that doesn't necessarily mean the end result wouldn't be any better."

"Interesting, I'd like speak more with you on this topic, Madame Ambassador." Kaiba said hoping his thinly veiled attempt at asking Salem out wasn't clunky and overtly obvious.

Salem gave a mischevious smile and took a card out of her white leather clutch along with a grey fountain pen. She scribbled something on the card and slid it over to Kaiba.

"I've had a nice time with you all but I'm afraid the jet lag is kicking in. Mr. Pegasus, I'm afraid that I'll have to deny your previous offer, as it seems you were untruthful in your links to the development of solid vision, and have plans to use it in ways that the original creator doesn't agree with."

Salem gracefully stood up from the table and smoothed out her dress. You could see the outline of her toned stomach through her dress, all of the men visibly swallowed the lump in their throats.

"It was nice meeting you three, and, see you soon tanin-san." She turned giving Kaiba a wink with her long eyelashes and strode out of the restaurant.

"Well, this turned out to be quite the evening." Mokuba said finally. Everyone had finished their dinner and Pegasus got the waitresses attention to take care of the bill.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. The young woman in the white paid for your table's dinner already." The waitress said exiting quickly.

Ha. She's good. Leaving early and then paying for the dinner is something Kaiba has done many times as a power move.

"There's one problem." Pegasus stated, finishing off his wine.

"And what would that be?" Kaiba asked, exasperated.

"She was my ride."

Author's Notes

All Arabic is written phonetically, and is purposely a neutral dialect.

This is my first fanfiction in thirteen, count 'em thirteen years.

This chapter was edited by the BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING, INCREDIBLE, SASSY UGLIFISH!

I stumbled upon her work in July and I read ALL OF IT and was sooooooo inspired.


	2. Chapter 2- Brunch, Bias, Battlestar

Chapter 2- Brunch, Bias, Battlestar Galactica

Kaiba woke up early the next morning, still processing last night's events. The sun slightly peaked in through the balcony windows, the rays warmed his skin as he laid in bed.

He stared at the high ceiling of his bedroom, recalling the texture of Salem's skin, and the way her large light brown eyes bore into his deep blue ones.

"Fuck…" Kaiba thought to himself.

His hands trailed down his sculpted abs, caressing the skin with the pads of his fingertips. He let out a sigh as he grasped onto his member under his pajama bottoms.

Kaiba's bedroom door suddenly flew open, he quickly made himself look as innocent as possible.

"SEEEEEEETOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mokuba drunkenly shouted, as he pounced on his older brother's supposedly sleeping form.

Kaiba grunted as Mokuba laid on top of him as if he were a part of the mattress.

"Get the fuck off me!" He grunted under Mokuba's thick black hair.

"Setoooooooooo, I have smother you with my affection, because I'm sooooo full of LOOOOVVEEEE!" Mokuba yelled, turning over and snuggling his older brother.

"You reek of alcohol, and you're way past sloppy drunk….In fact, how are you drunk? You dropped me off at my car at 7pm."

"Welllllll, since it was up to me to give Pegasus a ride, Me, Yugi, Joey, AND Pegasus all went out for a drink...Te'a picked Yugi up from the bar when we got to like….three drinks….Pegasus finally called himself a cab...Ugh, Thank God, I didn't want to spend a car ride with that train wreck.."

"Hmmm...Pegasus is the train wreck in this situation, huh?"

"Mmmm, yeah….So, it was just me and Joey for like...a while...It was so FUN! He knows all these hidden places around town...I wish I hadn't gone to boarding school in America while you….you know...grieved...if I had stayed in Japan, I'd at least know where to have a decent time.."

"Are you at any point going to explain why you're still drunk at 6am?"

Kaiba was able to wriggle an arm out from Mokuba to check the time on his phone, also seeing an array of text messages...From Yugi of all people.

Mokuba snatched Kaiba's phone from his hand and threw it across the room, making a low thump as it hit the carpet.

"You're paying attention to me right now, Seto…"

"Mokuba! Get off me!"

"No! I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love!"

"With who? That girl you brought to my office almost a month ago?"

"WHAT? No? She was...fun..but not..JOEY...fun….He was...amazing...Like…so amazing…"

"...What are you saying…"

"...I...came back here...with Joey...to my old room...and…"

"And?"

"And...He's still here...he slept over...in my bed...after…"

Kaiba throws Mokuba off of him onto the floor, earning a startled yelp from the eighteen year old.

"What the fuck are you telling me right now?!"

"I HAD SEX WITH JOEY WHEELER AND IT WAS AMAZING!"

Kaiba felt the floor dip violently and his eyesight blur.

He shot out from beneath his sheets and stood over his younger brother.

What the fuck? Sex? With that….that...What even is he now?

Kaiba thought for a moment. Joey isn't as bad as those fame seeking hussies Mokuba was always hooking up with...wherever and whenever. And Joey is...at least...a good person...right?

No, this is inappropriate.

Joey is too old to be having relations with someone Mokuba's age.

Kaiba was going to deal with Joey Wheeler, but only after his date with Salem. Mokuba was way too drunk to be yelled at and Joey was most likely asleep, wasting the oxygen in the Kaiba Mansion. .

"Seto? Are you upset? With…."

Kaiba sighed and sat on the floor with his brother. He looked into Mokuba's eyes and said,

"I'm not upset..Well, I am...upset...but"

"Seto, I know that even with how "woke" the world is now...our stockholders, they're just...they would never...especially with how much they talk…"

Mokuba started to hiccup and threw his arms around his older brother. Kaiba froze, it's been so long..since Mokuba...wanted to be this close...No. He's drunk. But...This is real...What he's feeling is real.

"Mokuba...I..How can I fix this?"

"Fix? I'm not broken, Seto! Just because I like women and men doesn't mean there's something wrong with me!"

"No, no… That's not what I'm saying, Mokie...You..know how I felt-feel about the pharaoh."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Mokuba...about your first...you know, experience?"

Mokuba pulled away from his his brother and sighed. As if he instantly sobered up, Mokuba stood up and walked over to his brother's bed and plopped on the comforter with a loud _pouf!_

"This...wasn't my first...experience...as you put it."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not exactly...well not at all...but not a virgin..in that way…My first sexual experience...was actually...w-with a guy...at school...years ago."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it?"

"No it's not...Just...explain? Or don't...I don't know.."

"Seto...please...I need...someone to talk to….Joey's asleep and-"

"Mokuba, just...I don't know...about him. This has nothing to do with...your preference…"

There was silence.

Mokuba started blankly at the carpeted floor, before laying back onto the bed.

"Yugi wants me to tell you not to do it."

"What? Do what?"

"Do you like her? At all? If anyone else acted like that at dinner...I mean she was right...Pegasus is a total chode...but...I don't know…"

A chode?

"What are you saying, Mokuba?"

"I'm saying you'd never be interested in a spoiled brat in the form of some...social justice...elitist...drug lord...if she didn't….look...like…"

"Like?"

Mokuba stood up and walked towards the door.

"Just check your messages. I personally, like strong women...and men...The point is, I think she's strong and lovely...and...what's the word...Passionate...about social issues...but if you really look at what she is...I..Just...I'm going to bed...with Joey...We'll be out by tonight...I know you don't want him hanging around here…"

Mokuba walked out of Kaiba's bedroom and disappeared down the hallway.

What the fuck...just happened. Kaiba got up from the floor and closed his door with a sigh. He knew that Mokuba was sexually active...but...this...No...This is a big deal...Joey being in his house and having slept with his baby brother is a big deal.

But, Kaiba also couldn't get over what Mokuba mentioned about Yugi. He went to his phone and looked through the messages.

Six.

Six text messages from Yugi. Great. Kaiba didn't remember ever giving Yugi his number but...What the fuck?

 **Yugi: I'm sorry to text you so late, Kaiba-kun.**

 **Yugi: That woman we met...She...reminds me of...him. Atem. What he would have wanted to do for the world if...he'd stayed.**

 **Yugi: I just want to say…**

Good God could he have not gotten to the point in one fucking message?

Well I guess he was drunk...off of what? Two drinks..at 10pm? Wow. Even Kaiba thought that was lame.

 **Yugi: She won't replace him.**

 **Yugi: Don't...go through with this "date". You weren't subtle. I'm sorry, just...as your friend.**

 **Yugi: She CAN'T replace him. I'm sorry Kaiba-kun...just...don't do this.**

FUCK THAT.

"Who the fuck does Yugi think he is! NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!" Kaiba thought to himself grabbing his wallet from his bedside table.

He took out the card Salem gave him at last night's dinner. It was a slate grey card with embossed blush pink writing.

Trendy.

Eh.

Kaiba turned the card over, the back was white, left blank for memos. Her handwriting was in beautiful slanted cursive and obsessively neat. A time, date, and address scribbled in blue pen.

 _12pm tomorrow, see you then, Tanin. Brunch. Can't wait to see your "breakfast-wear"._

Breakfast-wear?

Oh God it's like I'm texting Pegasus.

No.

"She's female. Daytime is the best time for her to be alone with someone...like...me. "

Kaiba tapped on his conversation with Salem.

He was going to, at least, give this a shot. Kaiba wasn't going to let Yugi decide decide his fate for him.

 **Seto Kaiba: I'll see you at noon.**

He looked at the time. Great now it was 8:30 am. There shouldn't be too much traffic on a Saturday morning.

Kaiba thought about what Mokuba said, calling Salem a "spoiled brat".

It's true, if any one of those women in the portfolios acted like she did, he would have been turned off. Uninterested.

So then why was he doing this?

His phone buzzed. A message, from her.

 **Salem Wolf: Yes, of course.**

 **Salem Wolf: I'd actually like to apologize for my behavior last night.**

 **Salem Wolf: Mr. Pegasus had been badgering me weeks before my hiatus was even announced, for a meeting. I was so tired of his shit, and I was too jet lagged to give a shit about what I said in front of your friends.**

Ha. Of course he was.

Friends? Also laughable.

"Hmm, it seems we both were having a bad day yesterday." Kaiba thought as he crafted his reply.

 **Seto Kaiba: Pegasus is a nuisance. Although you came off strong, you were eloquent, and quick witted. I wouldn't have done better in your position.**

 **Salem Wolf: ...That's...incredibly understanding of you...I wouldn't even agree to meet me with the way I've acted towards you.**

 **Salem Wolf: What has you so interested?**

Kaiba thought out an answer. What does have him so interested? Is it that he would have behaved the same way? No. That's not it. Why is he being so understanding?

 **Seto Kaiba: It's just something about you...in your eyes…**

"Well formed thought asshole. What the fuck. She obviously feels bad and is apologizing. Her communication skills are...well what you'd expect of an Ambassador who isn't supposed to be doing her job….which is communicating and negotiating." Kaiba thought as his phone chimed several times.

 **Salem Wolf: My eyes?**

 **Salem Wolf: Um...Okay then. Your eyes are nice too, I guess.**

 **Salem Wolf: You'll have to explain more in person.**

 **Salem Wolf: You see, you're the first person I've taken seriously in regards to, how did you put it? "Connecting as fellow creators"**

 **Salem Wolf: I have appointments to attend to, but I'll see you as scheduled at noon. Sharp.**

 **Seto Kaiba: Noon. Sharp.**

Kaiba locked his phone and decided to get ready for the day. With Mokuba out of commission, Isono off duty, and him having to take at least one day off a week, he was going to make the best of it. With this...woman...and brunch…

Ugh…

What the fuck is breakfast-wear?

He went into his shower and let out a contented sigh when the hot water hit his upper back.

"No strange dreams about Atem last night…" He thought to himself as he turned the water pressure up.

Kaiba let the hot water run over his whole body, he poured his best soap into his hand and smelled sandalwood waft into his nostrils.

Fuck.

Wait.

Why was he using his best soap for this woman he doesn't even know. Let's be honest, though. When would he ever use this vegan, gluten free bullshit.

In fact, he had so much shower and body crap from a campaign he did a couple years ago. Something about using only "cruelty free" cosmetics. Mokuba urged him to do a full e-magazine spread with articles, to make sure he stayed "relevant".

Ugh. When has he ever cared about that?

Technology, yes, needs to stay relevant, up to date, but Kaiba couldn't give two shits about what in trend now...But knows anyway...Thanks to his little brother.

He cut off the water and stepped onto the soft white bath mat on his light colored marble floor. A thought suddenly popped into his head.

It had been years since he'd met another entrepreneur from a different culture. Do Arab people give gifts upon first meeting?

Shit.

They definitely do.

Kaiba remembered how Pegasus talked for hours at dinner about how the Egyptians "showered" him with different gifts upon his arrival in Cairo.

Ugh.

This is a whole thing.

But, he could just give her some of the many soaps, oils, or facial mud that was just sitting at the back of his bathroom cabinet. All of them are new and unopened...so that's not weird, right?

" _What the fuck is facial mud?"_

Fuck.

He needed help and Mokuba was asleep and/or fucking Joey Wheeler in this big ass mansion right now.

"I'll just put a little bit of everything in here." He thought as he arranged soaps, hair oils, bath bombs, and face masks in a gift bag he found at the back of his closet.

He put the bag on top of his desk while he shed his towel in search of "breakfast-wear".

Casual.

This looks like a residence but a place that could have several employees working...So dressy casual? Autumn dressy casual. Yes.

Kaiba decided on wearing a blue shawl neck button down cardigan over a white T-shirt, he paired it with a dark pant and a brown chelsea boot. He slipped on one of his favorite watches on his right wrist and took a look at himself in his five way mirror.

God damn…

It's been a long time since he dressed so...casually...For anything.

He had long retired the white trench coat and was still trying to find himself in his clothing but this...felt...amazing.

He looked...good. And not just okay, good but attractive good. He felt good. For the first time in a while.

"This is a stupid thing to feel happy about. My appearance will go, in time...just like everything and everyone else." Kaiba thought to himself.

He can't even have that.

A moment of real self appreciation.

Not before his mind reminds him that sooner or later everything turns to ashes right in front of your very eyes.

Kaiba sighed and walked out of his large closet. He looked at his phone.

11am. Damn. It took him two and half hours to get ready for this...date.

No messages. Guess she really had appointments.

He took the light blue gift bag of his desk and strode out of room, locking the door behind him. As he passed Mokuba's old room, he heard a long low groan...

Oh no.

Oh God.

If it was Mokuba or if it was Joey he didn't want to stay long enough to find out.

He ran as fast as he could downstairs and into the garage that housed his many cars.

Which one?

Salem was a woman of wealth right? Which means she won't be turned off by an expensive car. Kaiba spotted his dark blue Tesla.

Yeah.

Yeah that seems appropriate.

Kaiba took the corresponding keys off of the hook by the door and unlocked the car with the remote. He slid into the driver's seat and took a deep breath.

Was he really about to do this?

He put the gift bag in the passenger seat and pulled out of the garage.

Salem was stepping out of the shower when her phone buzzed. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom to her bed and checked her messages.

 **Seto Kaiba: See you at noon.**

Wow. Really?

She knew her behavior at dinner wasn't the best first impression, and fully expected Mr. Kaiba to be offended and no longer

"interested".

Interested.

"Why does he want to meet me? This makes no sense...I should apologize…" She thought as she replied to Kaiba's message.

Salem had never had a "gentleman caller" before and had no idea what a date entailed. She figured daytime in her own home with full staff around would be safest, and it would keep her at least somewhat out of the media.

After all, even she knew that going out with Seto Kaiba in public could cause her a lot of trouble.

Her phone pinged and she sighed.

Oh.

He understands?

Is it because he's just as difficult to please or he just wants the date that badly?

"This is going to be brutal. I've never "dated" anyone, or even had any interest...Why am I humoring this man.."

Salem walked into her closet and sighed at her arrangement of clothes.

Breakfast-wear.

Right.

She decided on a short white fit and flare dress with a teal lace overlay. The dress she wore last night was way too form fitting, and even a blind man could see the way Kaiba's friends ogled her before she left.

Salem put on silver earrings and tousled her long curly hair with jasmine oil.

She tried her best to tame her mane and sighed.

"This'll just have to work...Makeup definitely isn't happening today."

She looked at her phone and saw more messages from Kaiba.

What the hell?

"So he likes my eyes? Um...okay then…"

She replied to his text cautiously and locked her phone. Salem knew today was going to be interesting but before her brunch date with a man she barely knew, she had some deals to make.

Kaiba found himself driving through a private road leading up to a large...very large house. The front of the house was perfectly manicured, and covered in different types of flowers.

Trees full of wysteria lined the sides of the house and the roads, and there were bushes full of hydrangeas leading up to the front steps.

He pulled into the long driveway and saw that at the top of the steps were pink clay pots full of tulips. The front doors were painted a slate grey and had a long metal handle going up the length of the door.

Wow.

This house was well taken care of, and not to mention the entire surrounding property.

Kaiba's hands were still gripping the steering wheel when a knock on his window jerked him from his thoughts.

He glared out the driver's side window to see a young man in a three piece dress suit. Navy blue with a yellow tie. He wore a pin with a gold symbol on it on his left lapel.

The young man knocked on Kaiba's window a second time and he grumbled internally, beginning to lose his patience.

"Get your grubby hands of my car, asshole." Kaiba seethed to himself.

He took his time getting out of his car, expecting to be towering, if not nose to nose with this...child, but as soon as he shut the door to his Tesla, he saw that the young man stood a couple inches taller than him and was built with more muscle.

Hmmm. Definitely security of some sort.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kaiba. My name is Anansi, Ambassador Sala's Chief of Security. I've been instructed to show you to the garden, but first I must check your bag."

Anansi's voice was deep and thunderous, a surprise for how young he looked in the face. His skin was light tan, and he had eyes that were a deep green and incredibly piercing.

"Your bag, Mr. Kaiba." Anansi commanded, running a large hand through his wavy black hair.

Kaiba silently handed Anansi the gift bag, taking the awkward tension as more time to study this man.

His suit was well tailored and it looks like no expense was spared on the fabric and stitching. He took his time inspecting each element inside the gift bag, his face becoming more hardened as he studied it's contents.

"Are you done?" Kaiba asked impatiently, he noticed Anansi took a longer look at the tiny vial of Eucalyptus oil than the rest of the contents.

Anansi put the oil in the gift bag and returned it to Kaiba with a nod.

"This way."

Kaiba followed Anansi around the side of the house, down a stone trail that went to an expansive backyard. He was led to a covered patio, where a polished stone table sat covered in different fruits and breakfast pastries.

An older woman came from what looked like a seperate entrance from inside the house carrying a covered tray and set it on the table. The maid? The cook? She smoothed the pink apron covering her black dress and gave Kaiba a warm smile.

"Please, have a seat, sir."

Realizing that he was now standing by himself...When the fuck did Anansi leave...He mechanically moved towards the tufted chair and sat down, visibly tense.

This date was a bad idea.

This date was a horrible idea.

The woman in the pink apron lifted a strange contraption from the table, it looked like something out of a physics lab, and motioned towards the empty coffee cup in front of Kaiba.

Ah. Pour over coffee.

Kaiba gave a curt nod and she poured the dark liquid in his white mug. He noticed she was wearing a pin like Anansi's but it was green in color.

He tried to get a better look at the symbol on the pin but at that moment the woman said,

"Lady Sala will be joining you shortly."

She gave a delicate bow and disappeared into the house.

" _How is she late to a date that's in her own house? This is ridiculous. I'll have some coffee, give her the gift and find an excuse to leave."_

Just then he heard commotion in the house and what sounded like Salem giving orders in English. She confidently strode through the patio doors and Kaiba's jaw dropped.

Her dress, her hair, her face…

" _Oh my God her legs...She's stunning…"_

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba. Thank you for joining me on such short notice."

Kaiba smirked at her as she sat down in the chair across from him, she moved her bouncy curls out of the way of her chest, revealing a tasteful but stunning cleavage.

Oh no.

"How formal. What happened to that little nickname you gave me? What was it again?"

" _Stop flirting with her you idiot. Coffee, present, leave."_

Salem smiled as she poured her own coffee, she immediately lifted her pink mug to her lips and took a sip. She gave a contented sigh as she put her mug down with a thud.

"I may have acted too familiar with you too soon, Mr. Kaiba. I apologize if you found it disrespectful."

"Quite the opposite. No one in their right mind would ever try and give me a pet name, so when you did, I didn't know how to react. Which, I'm not used to being in a state of uncertainty."

"So, what are you saying?"

" _What ARE you saying, you dumbass. Don't tell her you're completely turned on by her calling you Dragon. DON'T tell her anything. Just say thank you for the coffee, give her the present. Leave. NOW."_

"I'm saying I found your no nonsense approach to my random request, and then the flirty pet name..riveting."

" _Stop. Fucking. Talking."_

Kaiba took a sip of his coffee in order to keep from embarrassing himself any further.

Salem smiled and mimicked his motions, sipping her coffee as well.

"Flirty, pet name...Funny you took it that way." She said, as the same old woman from earlier entered with more covered silver trays of food.

Shit.

The food is being served.

Kaiba realized he's lost his chance to gracefully exit.

" _Way to go, idiot."_

A savory smell entered Kaiba's nostrils and his stomach growled against his will. The green-pinned woman uncovered the trays to reveal scrambled eggs, an array of cheeses, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, and vegetables.

Oh God.

Salem gave the older woman a warm smile and told her something in Arabic. The woman curtised and left the two of them..alone.

Oh no.

Kaiba couldn't help but notice the perfection of Salem's skin. It's like she doesn't have pores. She locked eyes with Kaiba and they both froze.

" _Say something dummy."_

"Why did you want to meet with me?"

…." _Say something, idiot!"_

Kaiba watched silently as Salem began to put food on her plate.

"Please, help yourself. I'll be offended if you don't eat."

"I don't know." Kaiba finally said, kicking himself for the vague response.

"The food is safe, Mr. Kaiba."

"No, everything looks delectable. I'm saying I don't know why I asked you for this meeting."

Salem paused in her actions, looked Kaiba dead in the face and said,

"Then why are you here? I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful, I'm glad you think enough of me to drive all the way here on what must be one of your only days off. But, I don't like my time being wasted."

"Ms. Wolf-"

"You may call me by my first name."

"Which first name?"

"Whichever one you like, Mr. Kaiba. They are both my name. I'll respond to either."

Kaiba sighed and avoided Salem's gaze. This was difficult. How could he explain...everything. He couldn't...there's no way he could without sounding insane or worse...lonely.

But he was lonely. He hated to admit it but when the hope of having the pharaoh come back to him died, everything went...cold.

Kaiba turned his attention back to Salem, unsure of what to say.

" _The present, jackass. Give her the present."_

"I brought you something." Kaiba said robotically, handing Salem the gift from across the table.

She gracefully took the bag and placed it near her on the table, not making a motion to open it.

"Are you going to answer me, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Seto."

"What?"

"If I can call you Salem, you can call me Seto. And, as for why I wanted to meet you...There's something about you.."

"My eyes?" She said, rolling her large eyes as she began putting food on Kaiba's plate.

"There's something familiar about you. It's just strange that I didn't know about you before. I would know if there was an ambassador in the world as young as you are. It's like you came out of nowhere."

Salem smiled and took a bite of her pancakes. Some syrup stuck to her lip and she licked it off revealing her pink tongue.

Kaiba's face visibly reddened and he cleared his throat and started to eat his eggs, surprised the food was still hot.

Salem noticed Kaiba's face flushing and she let out a melodic laugh.

"You could have just said that you're attracted to me."

Kaiba nearly choked on his food. She let out a giggle and sighed,

"There's no pressure, Seto. Let's just have breakfast and talk. I'm having a good time."

" _She's having a good time? Really? I'm acting like I've never been around a woman before, and she's having a good time? Shit...this is still a date. Ask about her, dummy."_

"So, how did you come into politics?"

"How does anyone end up anywhere?"

"But what made you choose politics? Not a lot of teenagers care about foreign policy, so...how did you-"

"I studied law, first. I saw corruption in my own family and wanted to find ways to stop it. As you know, I come from wealth but I was in no way given everything I wanted."

Sounds familiar.

"How do you mean?"

"My parents were old fashioned. They wanted to keep me stupid and docile so they could marry me off to whoever could get them what they wanted. They didn't care about what I wanted, and they didn't care about their followers. Just money and power."

"Followers? And 'were'? Are your parents no longer with you?"

"They might as well be dead, they are to me. And yes, followers, their political followers."

"Ah, I see. So where do your business ventures fit into all of this?"

"Did you really ask me out so we could talk about my business ventures?"

"I'm just curious. About you."

"Well, what about you, tanin? How did you end up on my Facebook page wanting a meeting? I know about your business and your projects, what I really want to know is what you hope to get out of this date."

Shit.

" _Think, idiot. What did Mokuba say? A real connection? Just saying that sounds stupid and cheesy."_

"You want know about me?" Kaiba asked, trying to avoid her last question altogether.

Salem nodded and continued to enjoy her meal as if the air around them wasn't tense _._

"My father was Gozaburo Kaiba, former President of Kaiba Corp. and, like your parents he was cruel and only cared about money and power."

"Anyone who does a google search could guess that much, tanin. My question is why would he let his son take over at such a young age? You were how old? Sixteen when you became president?"

"If you know that much, Ms. Wolf, then you know that he died around the time I took over."

"I didn't realize he was ill."

"You know he wasn't. Everyone knew he wasn't."

Kaiba shifted uncomfortably in his seat and continued to say,

"You're like me, Ms. Wolf. I meant what I said in my email about how their aren't a lot of people our age who are...capable of what we're capable of. I want to get to know you…I want to get to know you very well."

Salem put her fork down and smirked. She noticed that Kaiba had barely touched his food and sighed.

"Let's continue our conversation inside where it's more comfortable. The food will be waiting for us in the kitchen if we get hungry later."

Salem stood up, making sure she took the blue gift bag with her as she led Kaiba inside the house.

Kaiba entered what looked like a chef's kitchen with large marble countertops. The kitchen opened up into a spacious seating area with white leather couches surrounding a beautiful hammered copper coffee table.

Salem saw him taking in his surroundings and said, "I have a special surprise waiting in the lounge. Please follow me."

Kaiba blinked and silently followed her further into the house. He watched as her dress swayed in tandem with her hips, and her beautiful caramel legs switched back and forth.

He was led into a large room covered in purple and pink drapery. In the middle there was a huge Persian rug with floor pillows surrounding a low table. Atop the table were a variety of chocolates and cheeses and different bottles of wine and liquor.

Kaiba couldn't help but be reminded of the pharaohs chambers, as he saw Salem gracefully sit on one of the large pillows and set the blue gift bag down next to her.

She looked up at Kaiba and gave a warm smile.

" _Oh God she's beautiful. She looks so much like him."_

"Please, come sit." She said, gesturing to the spot across from her.

Kaiba moved without thinking and joined her at the small table, not once taking his eyes off hers.

He took long look at her full lips, and high cheekbones.

" _Oh Fuck."_

Salem smiled at Kaiba again, this time with hint of playfulness behind it.

"What's your poison, tanin? I also have non-alcoholic choices but...you and I both know that's no fun."

"Bourbon."

"Bourbon? You don't want to start a little lighter?"

"Well, what's your poison, Ms. Wolf?"

"As I said, you can call me by my first name. And, how about I make us both a gin and tonic...to start. We'll save bourbon for another time."

Salem walked over to the corner of the room where there was a small bar and took out two glasses.

Kaiba watched as she poured tonic water into the glasses and shook the gin in a cocktail tumbler with lime and ice, before pouring a portion into each glass.

Salem put both glasses on a tray and sauntered over to Kaiba. He took a glass off of the tray and she set her glass on the table, making sure to set the tray down on the floor within reach.

"Shukran, Ms. Wolf."

"Oh my...Your Arabic is beautiful, tanin. Afwan."

"I only know a few words, nothing impressive."

Kaiba took a sip of his drink.

Whoa.

Salem made the drink strong. She isn't playing games.

" _Stay calm, jackass. She's five feet tall and probably not even 120 pounds, she'll call it a night before things get out of hand."_

"I apologize. Is the drink too strong? I prefer stronger drinks...If you're going to do it then do it all the way, mish kida?"

Salem took a delicate sip of her drink and moved her long hair from her shoulder again. She laughed and set her drink on the table.

Kaiba found an opportunity to get more information from Salem. What better way to learn more about a person than to drink with them.

"Do you like games, Salem?"

"That depends..tanin...what kind of games?"

Her voice became more sultry as she took another sip of her drink. She readjusted herself on her pillow and rubbed at the point where her neck met her shoulder.

Hmmm. A sore spot?

Noted.

"Then, how about you and I play a drinking game?"

"Hmmm. I'm interested. What are the rules?"

"Just answer the questions honestly. If your answer relates to me in any way, I have to take a drink and vice a versa. If you don't want to answer, you can pass by finishing your drink, and filling it with anything that's on the table, not at the bar."

"Is that to make sure we aren't just filling our glasses with tonic water? What makes you so sure that you won't want to pass on any of my questions?"

"Well, Ms. Wolf, that's assuming you know what questions to ask."

Salem let out a chuckle and said,

"I agree to those terms, tanin. You are a guest in my home, you first?"

Kaiba smirked at Salem and relished the smile she gave in return. He thought at what to ask first.

" _Start slow, she's smart. She's most likely already caught on to what your playing at."_

"Okay then, Ms. Wolf. Let's start simple. Where were you born?"

"That's an easy one to not relate to...Well played. I was born in New York, at a military hospital."

Kaiba glared at Salem and took a drink. She smiled and let out a huff of air.

"My, my. It seems your strategy backfired on you?"

He stayed silent and averted his eyes from hers.

"Shall we move on?"

"Ha. Sure, tanin. Where were you born?"

"In Japan, in a military hospital."

"Ah... yes. Makes sense." She said taking a sip of her drink.

Kaiba blinked.

What?

"Makes sense?"

"Mmmn, is that one of your turns, tanin?"

Kaiba shuddered at the timbre of her voice. He could hear every single word resonate in her chest and the vibrations sent shivers down Kaiba's spine and landed right in his groin.

He decided to get brave, he's already drinking in the middle of the goddamn day with a woman he barely knows, he might as well go for it.

"May I come closer?" He asked, almost whispering.

Salem smiled and gestured to the pillow next to her.

Kaiba crawled over to Salem on all fours like a predator. His eyes locked with hers and he found it impossible to stop next to Salem. She slowly leaned back on the large pillow as Kaiba's muscular form towered over hers.

Salem couldn't take her eyes off Kaiba as he placed his legs between hers, causing her dress to hike up, revealing a lacy white thong.

Kaiba's eyes roamed all of over her body, stopping when those big brown eyes met his. He watched her chest rise and fall slowly, paying extra attention to her large breasts. He raked his gaze up her body, over her beautiful collar bones, and finally landing on her lips.

Oh God they look so soft.

The corners of her mouth perked up into a mischievious smile. Salem felt Kaiba's arousal press against her leg and he stifled a groan. He smirked back at her and leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"It's still your turn, Madame Ambassador…Or...are you distracted…"

He took in the smell of jasmine radiating from her hair and neck.

Oh Fuck.

Salem slid her hands up Kaiba's arms and let out a shaking sigh as he grazed his hot breath over her neck.

"I'd say you're the distracted one... _tanin_.."

She widened her legs and ground her hips suggestively against his, and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Kaiba let out a low guttural growl as he rubbed his hips against hers, his pants becoming obscenely tight. He made his way from her neck and hovered over her lips.

Oh God.

His brain shut off the moment he felt the warmth of her body on his. A kiss wouldn't be the end of the world...Right?

Salem's breathing was uneven and her face was flushed from Kaiba's ministrations. She noticed Kaiba staring at her lips as she licked them, and bit her lower lip. She gave a subtle nod, urging him to continue.

Kaiba brushed his lips against hers and felt his lips burn.

Oh, fuck...she feels just like...like him.

He pressed his lips against hers with more confidence and earned a small moan from Salem. He felt her return the kiss in earnest, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry. She acquiesced quickly and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch.

Her lips are so soft...ughn... fuck..and her tongue is so silky.

Kaiba placed his weight on his forearms on either side of her head to deepen the kiss. He began grinding his hips against her warm core and moaned into her mouth.

She dug her nails into the fabric of his cardigan, and mewled beneath him as he ran a cold hand down her side to grope her ass under her dress.

" _Fuck….everything is so firm…"_

Kaiba broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He needed more of her. But he wasn't ready for...sex...not yet..not on the first date.

He looked at Salem and saw her face flushed and eyes half lidded, overwhelmed with lust.

Kaiba brought his lips to her ear and nibbled on the shell.

"Oh...tanin.." She moaned, biting her lip.

"I want you...on top on me…" Kaiba whispered in her ear.

Salem looked into his eyes and nodded. She had never done anything like this before, if she knew it felt like this...well fuck she wouldn't have waited so long.

Kaiba sat up and leaned against one of the large pillows. He stared at Salem with lust-filled eyes and gestured with his pointer finger for her to climb on top of him.

She got on all fours and slowly crawled between Kaiba's legs. Kaiba took her chin in his hand and planted another passionate kiss on her lips.

"Straddle me.." Kaiba moaned into the kiss.

Salem placed her legs on either side of Kaiba's hips, successfully sitting on him, feeling his erection against her equally hot core.

Kaiba placed his hands on Salem's hips and leaned in to kiss her neck.

She wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck, enjoying his warm lips on her skin.

He began to rock her hips back and forth to create friction between them. He worked his lips back to Salem's, kissing and nipping them as their movements became more frenzied.

Salem's underwear was now soaking wet from her arousal, and she was so close.

Kaiba was also reaching his climax and wrapped his arms around Salem's slim waist for more leverage.

Fuck.

This is dangerous.

He barely knows the woman and yet…

Salem let out a strangled cry, muffled by Kaiba's lips, as her orgasm shook her body violently.

Kaiba kept moving his hips, working Salem through her orgasm as he reached his. He groaned low in his throat as he bit the sore spot on Salem's neck to muffle his moans. He thrusted his hips a few more times, as he came down from his high.

Salem was breathing heavy as she rested her head on Kaiba's shoulder. She placed her hands on Kaiba's chest and moved to look him in the eye.

That was...Amazing...Holy shit…

Kaiba looked back at Salem and moved a lock of hair out of her face. God she's beautiful. He grabbed the hair at the base of her neck and pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

Suddenly, Kaiba heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. In a flash, Salem was off of his lap and on the other side of the table. He turned to see Anansi standing in the frame, his expression unreadable.

Shit.

How much did he see?

How much did he hear?

Salem smiled and cleared her throat, she spoke to Anansi in English,

"Was there a pressing matter? I told you I was not to be disturbed."

"My apologies, My Lady. Is Mr. Kaiba going to stay for dinner?"

"Was this something you needed to come ask me in person?"

"Well, My Lady, it looks as if I came at an opportune time. You and Mr. Kaiba must be ravenous after your, what did you say this meeting was about? Something about "connecting"?"

"You forget your place. Get out of my sight." Salem's voice became threatening and low.

Anansi glared at Kaiba, and Kaiba scowled right back.

Ha. Jealous.

Kaiba understood now...Someone has a crush on their boss.

"I'd love to stay for dinner, Salem...He's right..I'm..Famished." Kaiba said, getting up and walking over to Salem, pulling her flush against his body.

Salem smirked up at Kaiba and turned her attention back to Anansi.

"Mr. Kaiba and I are going to wash up before dinner. Now, leave."

"Yes, My lady."

"I shouldn't have to ask you twice." Salem said as Anansi turned on his heel and disappeared into the house.

It suddenly dawned on Kaiba that he didn't have clothes to change into...and his cum was drying, making his boxers stick painfully to the tip of his penis.

Goddammit all.

Salem let out her beautiful laugh and took her drink off the table. She downed it all in one gulp and looked at Kaiba.

"I see your blatant sexual attraction, and raise you a real conversation...We can soak in my hot tub while we wash your clothes before dinner."

Great…

Now this woman is washing his clothes because he was so horny, he didn't think of the consequences of cumming in his fucking pants.

He needed to get out without offending her...he knows he wants to see her again...but only with...a clean pair of pants.

Salem was waiting for him in the hallway when he snapped out of his thoughts.

Oh...but a hot tub...this gives him a chance to learn more about her and...maybe see more of her?

Ugh…

Kaiba hated himself for not being able to control himself around this woman...But he needed to at least have more of a conversation…

He followed her to a stone room where she started to measure out detergent...oh for the washer...This is so embarrassing.

She smiled and said,

"There's a bathroom through there and you can just throw your clothes in here, and press start. There are large towels you can use to cover yourself. I'll meet you in here in a couple minutes, I'm going to change elsewhere."

Kaiba looked at her and wondered how she could be so understanding.

"Shukran, Salem. You should open your gift...something in there might prove...useful." Kaiba said taking her hand and kissing the soft skin.

"Afwan, tanin...And I'll take a look. I'll give you some privacy while you change."

Salem walked out of the room and Kaiba sighed.

Fuck…

He looked at his watch. Damn...4pm...

No. This is good. Kaiba's interested, and she's interested. Unless he royally fucks things up somehow, the rest of the evening should go fine.

Salem made her way back to the lounge to find the blue gift bag, only to find that it was gone.

What?

No. She left it right here...Anansi…

She growled and stomped off to chew out Anansi for moving her things.

Salem stormed into the kitchen to find Anansi sitting at the bar on his laptop.

"Where is it?" Salem commanded.

Anansi feigned confusion and closed his laptop. He shook out his wavy locks and gave Salem a playful smirk.

"My Lady I-"

"Don't give me that "My Lady" shit. What did you do with the gift Seto brought me?"

"Ahhh...So he's "Seto" now?"

"You're on thin ice right now, you ass. Where is it?"

"Oh the bag full of bath bombs, and massage oils? You know that's something only your husband should give you…"

"Anansi. You're very important to me and I value your experience, but this is crossing the line. Don't make me have to ask you again."

Anansi sighed and walked up to Salem, towering over her. She stood her ground and glared at her so called "security".

"I threw it away. You two have no business doing what I saw in there."

"Excuse me? I am your boss, you are my employee. You do NOT dispose of anything, unless I specifically order you to, do you understand me?" Salem's voice was pointed and unwavering.

"Yes. I am your protector. He is a stranger to you, your culture, and not to mention that little project you have...He didn't mention that he was interested in your research?"

"He's not interested in that-"

"Oh and what gave you that idea? Because he said he wasn't? You're a genius, My Lady, so think with your brain, not your pus-"

"Khulass. Enough. You do not make those choices. You will apologize to Mr. Kaiba during dinner, and I won't be having this conversation with you again."

Salem stormed out of the kitchen, knowing that Kaiba was waiting for her in the laundry room, probably freezing in just a towel.

Kaiba sighed as he wrapped the plush towel around his waist and watched his clothes toss and turn in the washer. He went over the day's events in his brain and rolled his eyes.

How could he do this?

He's just met this woman and he gave into his basest instincts the minute she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Lost in thought, tanin?"

Kaiba jumped and turned to see Salem in a two piece swimsuit with a see through wrap covering her legs.

Oh...well that's no fun...But appropriate…

"Jumpy, are we?"

"I was expecting the sentient ball of steel wool you call, Anansi."

Salem blinked and let out a loud cackle.

"Oh my fucking God, what? Holy shit, tanin. I didn't expect you'd actually have a sense of humor."

"Isn't that why we're on this date, Madame Ambassador? I'd love to know what makes you tick."

"I think we both found that out when you got on top of me and grabbed my ass."

Kaiba swallowed a bubble of laughter and caught Salem looking at his chiseled form.

Ah. So she likes what she sees.

Well. He couldn't complain either, her stomach was flat and her curves were enticing.

Not to mention, her breasts, good Lord.

She lead him through the house to a separate exit leading to a different part of the backyard.

They walked towards a steaming, bubbling inset hot tub, it was connected to a large pool that was surrounded by grey lounge chairs.

Salem took off her cover up and smirked at Kaiba as she slowly stepped into the water. Her lips curled into a cheeky grin as she as the water reached her collar bones. She sighed and stretched her arms out across the stone.

Kaiba slowly moved towards the water, gripping his towel so hard he felt the blood leave his fingers. He stepped into the water feeling his towel get heavier the closer he got to Salem.

He sat close to her but far enough away as to hopefully mask the obvious erection he was sporting.

Fuck this is bad.

" _Think dummy. Conversation…"_

"How did you end up with the Medjai as your Chief of Security?"

Salem chuckled and scooted closer to Kaiba. He visibly tensed.

"The Medjai? How do you know about the Medjai?"

"You know, in that movie with the cursed mummy. That's what Anansi looks like." Kaiba deadpanned.

Salem laughed again and sighed,

"If that wasn't funny, one might think you're racist, tanin."

"How is that racist? I'm just saying that's what he reminds me of. It was better than a sentient ball of steel wool. And would a racist do what we did?"

"Racists can have friends of a different race, just as serial killers can have friends that are alive."

"That's...a radical comparison."

"But an accurate comparison nonetheless…"

The air became tense suddenly.

Fuck.

" _Apologize, idiot."_

"I'm sorry, Salem. I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Offend me? No, no tanin. You were just making a joke and I thought it was funny...It's just...Anansi...he's helped me in ways I'm not exactly ready to talk to you about yet...but just know, he's my security at such a young age for a reason…."

"And that reason being?"

"...I...I can't...yet. I'm sorry…"

"No..I..I get it...You know, I have an employee that's helped my brother and I in ways that...I don't know...I'd never be able to repay him…"

"Oh?"

"Like I said earlier, Gozaburo was a cruel man...Not everyone believed me when I tried to explain the extent of his cruelty."

Salem swirled the water in front of her, staring at it with sad eyes.

"He was...abusive..yes?"

"What makes you think that? Did you experience something similar with your parents?"

Kaiba wasn't ready to divulge everything about his past, but if he can bargain with her...he can probably learn more.

Salem smirked and looked up at Kaiba.

"All parents are abusive in someway and then call it love...Has it been hard for you...to be with people?"

"Are you asking if I've been with other people?"

"If you're willing to answer…"

"Yes. Yes I have. I never dated...it was just...meaningless sex...except for Atem."

"Atem?"

Shit. Fuck. Oh no.

Kaiba froze and realized his huge slip up.

Fuck.

Salem tried to meet Kaiba's gaze, when she failed, she asked again.

"Is Atem...an ex?"

"Ummm...sort of…"

"Sort of?"

"He-"

"He? Oh I didn't realize you're bisexual… or pansexual?"

"I don't know what I am…"

Kaiba was feeling very vulnerable now. It didn't help that he was in front of his current person of interest, in only a towel, trying to explain who..what...when..Atem was.

Salem sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...it's just...I've never..been with anyone...and If I had know that it felt like that-"

"It never feels like that!"

"What do you mean?"

Kaiba was wracking his brain trying to explain the burning sensations...the desperate need for touch, and the complete loss of self control he only felt with the pharaoh...and now with her.

"Salem...it...never feels like that...You felt it too right? The energy and the need?"

"Did it feel like that...w-with Atem?"

Kaiba sighed and adjusted his towel. He sank further into the water and looked up at Salem.

"It did...but he..died...a long time ago.."

"Oh.."

The silence was thick. Salem didn't know how to continue and Kaiba had completely lost any interest in staying for dinner.

Salem moved closer to Kaiba and put her hand on his thigh.

Kaiba felt his skin burn with need.

"I'm sorry, tanin...I know we moved pretty fast today but...I like you...and I want to get to know you...and your mind. "

"I like you too, Salem…"

Kaiba took her cheek in his hand and kissed her wet lips.

Oh God there it is again.

Salem broke away and got out of the water. She was getting too hot and Kaiba's kisses weren't helping.

"We should get your clothes, and rinse off while they dry…I'm actually pretty hungry…"

Kaiba tried to hold back his laughter but failed and let out a hearty chuckle...This is nice.

Anansi was overseeing the lesser servants set the table as he heard Salem's laugh coming towards the dining room.

"Ah, My Lady, we'll be-"

Salem and Kaiba entered the dining room arm in arm. As if they were lovers…

Salem gestured for Kaiba to sit at the table as she approached Anansi.

"Didn't you have something to say to Mr. Kaiba?"

She joined Kaiba at the table, waiting for Anansi to start his apology.

Anansi saw that Kaiba's clothes had been freshly washed and Salem was now in an oversized cashmere turtleneck that was tan in color, with black leggings.

What were they up to?

Madame definitely isn't ready for a relationship...so then what?

Kaiba brought his attention to Anansi, wondering what this colossal idiot would have to say to him.

"Yes...As a matter of fact. I do…" Anansi began, knowing that what he was about to do may ruin the friendly relationship he's had with Salem over the years.

"I did some research on you, Mr. Kaiba and I found that you built a space station a couple years ago?"

"Yes, so?"

"So, I noticed that your employees stated you went to the space station, and didn't come back for how long? Months?"

Kaiba's heart stopped. This asshole is trying to discredit him in front of Salem. She can't know yet...if ever, about the pharaoh, the spirit world, and even the technology he used to get there.

"No answer, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Anansi what is this? You were supposed to be apologizing-"

"My Lady, I've found new information on this man, which as your security must warn you about. He was raiding Egyptian tombs, and building a space station to achieve some sort or time travel or reality change. He obviously failed which is why he's back, and now he wants to steal your technology, to complete a project he obviously failed. He's dangerous."

Salem was silent. Her mouth was agape and she was shocked at Anansi's accusation.

Kaiba hoped she'd find the whole thing to be ridiculous, and hoped that she didn't believe in time travel or the idea of putting the multiverse theory to actual practice. Although, he didn't know what technology of Salem's Anansi was speaking of.

Salem cleared her throat and looked at Anansi. She felt her eyes get hot and her anger start to build.

"Salem? Are you alright? I don't know what technology he's talking about." Kaiba said, glaring at Anansi for his attempt at sabotage.

"Yes. I'm fine. Anansi...you believe that I have made an error in judgement by allowing Mr. Kaiba into my home today?"

"Yes, My Lady. Yes I do."

"Ah. I see. And you, and you alone, did this "research" with company resources to vet a man who would have no way of knowing about my technology, projects, and current progress on said tech?"

"Yes."

"Then, Anansi, you've given me no choice. You are here by suspended from your post as my Chief of Security-"

"What?!"

"For a month. Your number two will take over-"

"Jackson? Jackson can't give you the personalized care that I can-"

"That's precisely the problem, mish kida? You've become to comfortable with our friendship and have crossed several lines-"

"Lady Sala, please-"

"You are dismissed. Please leave the premises immediately."

Salem sent a message on her phone and two men in black suits appeared.

"Gentlemen. Anansi will be going on vacation and can no longer be on premises. Please make sure he turns in his key card, badge, and company pin."

The men approached Anansi and he glared at Kaiba.

Kaiba smirked back at Anansi and took a sip of his water.

See you later, Medjai.

He gave Anansi a wink before taking Salem's hand in his and kissing it gently.

"Sala, please, he'll ruin you.."

"Khulass! Gentlemen, please!"

The two men pulled Anansi from the dining room, Anansi kicking and screaming Salem's born name.

And suddenly, there was silence.

Salem sighed and reached for the bottle of red wine in the middle of the table. She expertly uncorked it and poured a healthy amount into Kaiba's glass, and then filling hers just as high.

Kaiba smirked as he watched Salem take a gulp of wine and shudder. He leaned back in his chair and look at the beautiful spread of food, no longer hungry.

"He's a good man, tanin…"

"Excuse me?"

Salem sighed and pushed her plate away, also no longer hungry.

"Anansi. He cares too much...The suspension is only for a month so you and I are able to get to know each other better, understood?"

"Of course, Madame Ambassador. I was worried that we'd have to avoid your chaperone every time."

"You? You were worried?"

"Mmmm I guess "inconvenienced" is the correct word."

"Ha. Sure. And "every time"? You plan on seeing me again?"

"Only if you'd like to see me again?"

Salem smiled and laughed. She took another sip of her wine and set the glass on the table.

"Of course I do. Maybe you could tell me more about this, time travel mission you went on." She said laughing.

"Mmmm, Maybe you could tell me more about your thoughts on all that?"

"I'd like that very much Mr. Kaiba."

"Me too, Madame Ambassador."

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the late update!

I didn't have an editor on this chapter and the spacing got all fucked up, ugh!

Some translations:

Shukran- Thank you.

Khulass- Enough

In chapter 1 Kaiba said Marhabaan which means Hello.

Please leave a review and find me on tumblr- QueenBEWD, twitter- Qbewd


	3. I'll Show You Mine, If You Show Me Yours

Trigger Warning:

Attempted Suicide  
Car accident  
Conversations about Death, Murder, Alcoholism.

The drive back to the Kaiba mansion was silent. He wanted, needed, to spend more time with Salem.

As he pulled into his long driveway, he saw Mokuba's bedroom light on.

Oh.

That's right.

Back to reality.

Kaiba pulled his car into the garage and made his way into the mansion. He noticed Isono in the kitchen and to his dismay, Joey helping make dinner for Mokuba.

Ugh.

He walked into the kitchen and cleared his throat. Isono bowed and Joey ignored him accordingly.

How annoying.

"Isono, give Wheeler and I some privacy."

"Yes, Sir."

Isono gave another bow and exited the kitchen, leaving Joey and Kaiba alone.

Joey continued to saute vegetables as Kaiba bore a hole into the back of his head. Glaring.

"I know whatcha gonna say moneybags, and it's not like that."

"I don't give a shit what you say, mutt. He's too young for you. You think you can sleep with my baby brother and then just make yourself at home? Fuck you."

Joey was silent as he turned the heat down and put two plates on the kitchen island that was keeping Kaiba a safe distance away.

Kaiba kept his eyes on Joey, his anger causing a small headache to form at his temples.

Why was everything in his own life so difficult, but when he spent time with Salem he felt...at ease…

"Kaiba, are you upset because of what happened between you and I?"

What.

What the fuck is he talking about.

Him and I?

"What the fuck are you talking about, Wheeler?"

"Are you serious, Kaiba? Or were you so drunk that night that you don't remember coming back to my apartment?"

Oh shit.

That's right.

Fuck.

This is bad.

"So what, mutt? Is this some sort of revenge for me never calling you?"

"What? No! God! Why do you think everything is about you?"

"You're in MY house, eating MY food, and you slept with MY brother."

"You know what, moneybags? Think what you want. I like Mokuba, a lot. He's an adult and old enough to make decisions for himself. We don't need you to approve the relationship, but if you don't want to lose your little brother, you'll have to tolerate it. You don't have a choice." Joey said, matter of factly.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba said rounding the kitchen island, and grabbing Joey by his shirt.

Just then, Kaiba heard Mokuba's voice coming down the stairs. Joey looked in Kaiba's eyes, challenging him to make a move.

Kaiba growled and let go off Joey, going to the far end of the kitchen to hide his frustration.

"Seto! You're back! Wow, you were gone all day. How was your date?" Mokuba said, as he sat at the island, in front of one of the plates Joey previously set.

Joey looked at Kaiba and and grinned cheekily.

Fuck.

Here we go.

"Date? I didn't know you were interested in anything besides AI and solid vision, moneybags." Joey said, obviously trying to get a rise out of the already frustrated Kaiba.

Kaiba sighed and went to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of white wine. He took a glass out of the cabinet and sat next to his brother.

Isono entered the kitchen, seeing it was now safe to continue with Mokuba and Joey's late dinner.

"It was fine."

Mokuba nudged his brother and winked.

"You must have had fun, I can smell her perfume on you...Hmmm...Jasmine."

Joey froze and looked at Kaiba, seething with jealousy. Kaiba noticed this and smirked.

"Yes, I did have fun. I'm hoping to see her again...very soon."

Joey sat across from Mokuba and Kaiba as Isono took over plating the food. He glared at Kaiba, earning a shit eating smirk in return.

"Wow, that's great Seto. I'm glad you're connecting with her so well. I was worried how things would go after last night."

Joey's eyes shot to Mokuba.

" woman from last night?"

Mokuba gave Joey a sensual smile and said,

"Yeah, wasn't she beautiful? Incredibly smart too."

Kaiba opened the bottle of wine and poured himself a glass, watching them begin to eat their meal.

"Sir, would you like a plate as-"

"I'm fine, Isono. I already ate...and I'm very satisfied…" Kaiba said taking a sip of his wine, not breaking eye contact with Joey.

Mokuba chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, I bet you are, Seto."

Joey stabbed into his chicken and began cutting it angrily.

"That's funny, moneybags, I didn't think you liked women. Considerin' how obsessed you were with the pharaoh."

Heavy silence blanketed the kitchen. Mokuba set his fork down and lowered his head, his raven hair hiding his face.

Kaiba glared daggers at Joey as Mokuba pushed his plate away. Isono saw this and took the opportunity to try and leave the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going, Isono?" Mokuba asked, his expression still unreadable.

Isono paused and looked at Kaiba for help. Kaiba shrugged and took another sip of his wine.

Yes.

This is what needed to happen. Joey needs to see Mokuba's temper. This'll end quickly, Mokuba's known to be brief when ending a relationship.

"Young Master?"

"Joey and I don't have wine glasses. Would you mind getting us some?"

Isono nodded and cautiously proceeded to retrieve the glasses and place them on the kitchen island in front of Joey and Mokuba. He moved to retrieve the bottle from Kaiba but Mokuba beat him to it and poured a generous amount into his and Joey's glasses.

Oh, this is going to be good.

Mokuba smiled at Joey and kept his gaze away from Kaiba's knowing eyes.

"Were you close with the pharaoh, Joey?" Mokuba asked, resuming his meal.

Joey face changed from calm to confused. He thought for a moment.

"I mean yeah. Everyone in the group was."

"Yeah but you specifically, Joey. Would you say you knew him pretty well?"

Kaiba raised his eyebrow at this brother.

Where the fuck is Mokuba going with this?

"Yeah, I did."

"Did you two ever fuck?"

Kaiba choked on his wine and Joey laughed nervously.

This is a side of Mokuba Joey had never seen and he didn't know how to continue.

"I mean...technically it was Yugi's body…" Joey said honestly.

Kaiba froze.

What?

Joey had...sex...with the pharaoh.

No this can't be happening.

"Yeah Yugi's body, but the pharaoh was the one in control, yes?"

Mokuba's voice remained even but threatening.

"Mokuba, what are you trying to do…" Kaiba asked, knowing that Mokuba could be hard to read for even him.

"Nothing, Seto. I just think it's funny that both you and Joey have had sex with the pharaoh. Except, you got to have his real body right? Big brother…"

Ooohhh, shit.

That took a turn Kaiba wasn't expecting.

Joey glared at Kaiba, looked at Mokuba, and then brought his attention back to Kaiba.

"When did this happen, moneybags?"

"Oh, Joey I hardly think it matters since you and I are "together" now...Right." Mokuba said, inspecting a piece of broccoli on his fork before deliberately stuffing it into his mouth.

"...Right…I'm just wondering how, though. The pharaoh's been gone, for years. Even when he helped us out with Diva, he took over Yugi's body so, how?"

Kaiba looked at Joey for a moment before taking a long slow sip of his wine.

"That information is confidential. Mutt."

Joey set his lips in a tight line and stared at his plate of food.

"What's the matter, Joey? Did you lose your appetite?" Mokuba said cutting his chicken and taking a bite.

Joey stood up from the kitchen island and pushed in his stool. He wasn't about to sit here and have both Kaiba brothers mess with him. He could understand that from Kaiba, but not from Mokuba.

He started towards the foyer and stopped before fully exiting the kitchen. He turned around, looked Mokuba in his eyes and said,

"I was willing to give us a shot, kid. But, I don't like this side of you at all. Now I see why you don't stay with anyone long. Call me when you're done growing up."

Mokuba let out a loud cackle that made Kaiba and Joey's skin crawl.

"You're the one who made a move on me, you predator!"

Kaiba chuckled to himself, the reaction putting Joey over the edge.

"Whateva, kid. Oh and just so ya know, you shouldn't trust everything you're brother tells you."

Oh no.

"Pft..What are you talking about?"

Oh shit.

" _Say something dummy!"_

"A year ago there was a Kaiba Corp. event-"

"Watch yourself, mutt." Kaiba said standing up from his stool.

"No, Seto...Let him finish…" Mokuba said, confused by his brothers reaction.

Joey looked at Kaiba and continued,

"Moneybags got really drunk...for some reason I felt bad for him…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, mutt. You were dying to get me back to your apartment. Just like you waited to get Mokuba nice and drunk before making your move."

"Me?! You were all over me talking about how you didn't want to go back to a big empty house! Don't try and turn this on me, Moneybags."

Mokuba stood up and put his body between Joey and Kaiba, realizing they were close enough to start fighting.

Shit.

When did they get so close?

"Seto, do you want to tell me what the hell Joey is talking about?"

Kaiba sighed. He knew that there was no taking back any of this now. He had to come clean.

"I went to Wheeler's apartment after the party and….we had sex. But, I'd forgotten about it until now."

Mokuba was silent for what felt like an eternity.

Both Joey and Kaiba were looking at each other, wondering where to go from here.

They had both fucked up.

"Kid? You okay?"

Mokuba let out a small laugh that turned into a full blown cackle.

Kaiba looked at his brother, confused.

What. The actual fuck.

"Isono, will you take Joey home please? I would like to talk to Seto privately."

Isono hurried out of the kitchen to show Joey to the door.

"See ya around, kid. Despite this mess, I like you-"

"I'll text you later, Joey. It's fine."

What.

So he's fine?

Joey gave Mokuba a small smile, and followed Isono out the front doors.

Mokuba silently walked over to the kitchen island and downed the rest of his wine.

Kaiba kept his eyes on his brother, wondering what to say.

"Yugi was right about, Wheeler. He really can't keep a secret."

Mokuba scoffed and glared at his brother.

"Really? A joke?"

"Mokuba-"

"No, Seto. You don't get to explain your way out of this one."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have the nerve...the absolute fucking nerve to judge me this morning for sleeping with Joey. You acted all high and mighty...when you've already slept with him? Is it because you're disgusted by me taking your sloppy seconds? Oh my God….is that going to be my life….am I going to spend my life dining on your leftovers like some sort of relationship scavenger?"

Whoa what...

"Mokuba, I had completely forgotten about what happened between him and I-"

"Right so that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's not my fault that you can't hold a relationship together for more than a few weeks, Mokuba. That's all you."

Kaiba was getting angry. How could Mokuba be upset with him? It was a fling that happened over a year ago.

Mokuba's mouth dropped.

"Oooooohhhhh so it's my fault I'm like this? Right, it's not because of my older brother the role model? The sociopath, the conspirator, the loner, and not to mention the man who sent me away to boarding school in America so he could drink himself half to death because his "boyfriend" didn't want to come back to the realm of the living. OF COURSE, It's all _my_ fault I'm like this."

Tears were running down Mokuba's face as he poured himself another glass of wine.

Kaiba was fuming now. He's done so much to make Mokuba a better person than him, and to be treated with this….disrespect...was more than enough to tip Kaiba past his boiling point.

Mokuba downed his second glass and looked his brother full in the face, waiting for him to say anything that would make this better.

When he got no response he continued.

"Do you know why I can't keep a partner for longer than a couple of weeks, Seto?"

"Oh, is it my fault you're a whore too?" Kaiba said, the words coming out of his mouth faster than he could even process.

"Excuse you?"

"No, Mokuba, excuse you, how is it my fault, that with all of the abuse I've endured, with all of sacrifices I've made, you came out to be nothing but a spoiled. Rich. Privileged. SLUT."

" _Stop talking. Stop talking right now You don't mean it."_

"AhHa. So there it is. It's never about how you affect other people is it, Seto? Always the victim-"

"I'm NOT a victim-"

"Oh, but you play the role so well don't you? Poor Seto Kaiba who never got a chance to be a kid or even a decent human being because of his baby brother, always holding him back-"

"Oh please…"

"Yes! Seto, every person I've ever been with has used me because they think that they can somehow get to you. That last girl I had you meet? She dumped me the minute I told her that you were going to try and find someone. Something about "weighing her options for the future" when literally the day before she met you, she was basically talking about what living in America would be like. Do you know how much it sucks, Seto? To know that no matter how much love you have to give, you'll ALWAYS be second best?"

"My entire dueling career was me feeling second best!"

" _Shut up. Shut UP."_

"Ugh! Here we go! God! Nothing I say is going to get through to you because you'll never understand! No wonder the pharaoh didn't come back, giving up a eternal rest wouldn't have been worth it. _You_ wouldn't have been worth it."

Kaiba stilled.

He knew deep down that Atem wouldn't have come back for him…

But, he might have come back for Yugi and any one of his friends.

And that thought…

Killed him.

Kaiba rushed out of the kitchen and into the foyer, his heart beating so loudly he could barely her his own thoughts.

Mokuba followed him, his voice suddenly soft and full of remorse.

"Seto, What are you doing…"

Kaiba didn't hear him as he went into the garage and grabbed the first set of keys he could reach.

"Seto. Seto, where are you going?!"

Kaiba got into the corresponding car and shut the door, mechanically starting the car and pressing the button for the garage door to open.

"Seto, get out of the car! I'm sorry, Seto, I love you please don't-"

Kaiba sped out of the garage and off of the property, feeling...hopeless.

He was speeding, and he didn't care that he was speeding.

How could his day go from one of the best he's ever had...to this?

He swerved around the slower cars, earning angry honks that he couldn't hear over the mess in his brain.

" _Your brother is going to hate you forever, you're the worst."_

He pushed on the gas pedal with a heavy foot, if only he could go fast enough to outrun the voice in his head.

" _Everyone you know, your company, your brother...they'd all be better off if you were dead…"_

No.

" _Yes…You should just off yourself...or are you too much of a coward and a failure to do that?"_

Too late.

He saw headlights coming towards him and he slammed on his breaks, having a single moment of clarity.

Life, his life, for the time being, was worth living.

The other car swerved to avoid his skidding one, stopping on the side of the road safely.

Kaiba tried is best to correct his skid but, unfortunately, a nearby pole stopped his car before he could.

The sound of scraping metal, the smell of burning rubber, and gasoline filled his lungs. The car came to an abrupt halt as the airbag deployed keeping him from flying through the windshield. He groaned as he felt the unfamiliar impact against his body.

A pressure in his chest and ribs was making it difficult for him to breathe or move.

He heard shouting and footsteps running towards his car.

" _They should leave you to burn alive...it's what you deserve.."_

No.

No he needed to get out.

He can't go like this.

Someone opened his car door and pulled him out, getting him safely away from his wrecked car.

He was pulled behind the other car, away from the eyes of any passers by.

"I'm fine let get go of me!" He breathed, shoving the unknown body away.

"Gladly, Mr. Kaiba." Anansi's booming voice sounded.

Fucking great.

Of course, The Medjai, would be the one to pull Kaiba about of his wrecked sports car.

" _He should kill you and put you back in your wrecked car, you deserve it after getting him suspended…"_

"Tanin!"

Salem?

No, no, no!

Kaiba didn't want her to see him like this, depressed and defeated, needing to be saved from himself.

She kneeled down beside him and brushed her fly aways off her face. Her long hair was tied into a high ponytail, the thick dark curls all piled on top of her head.

Kaiba looked into her big brown eyes and felt...relieved.

Why?

What does she make him feel so much better by just existing?

"Tanin? Can you hear me?"

Kaiba nodded and looked down at his hands, scratched from the broken glass of his shattered windshield.

" _Look what you've done...She could never want you now...You're pathetic."_

"Can you stand, Mr. Kaiba? We should take you to the hospital to make sure there's no internal damage."

Kaiba remained silent.

"Tanin...should we call your brother?"

Kaiba moved to stand up, swaying slightly as he tried to keep his balance, Anansi instinctively caught Kaiba underneath the shoulder to help keep him steady.

"Lady Sala, shall we take him to the hospital?"

"No!" Kaiba finally spoke.

"Tanin, you could have a concussion…"

"I didn't hit my head, I'm fine, just dizzy. Let go of me, Medjai." Kaiba retorted.

Anansi gave Kaiba a confused look and let him stand on his own.

Salem laughed.

"Well, maybe you are fine. We should still call your brother-"

"Absolutely not."

Salem tilted her head and took in the scene around them. She noticed he was still dressed in his clothes from their date, the smell of alcohol was on his lips, but he didn't seem drunk.

" _He must have gotten home safely, because he's driving a different car. He was driving like he wanted to hit our car…"_ With that thought, Salem realized that Kaiba had intended to die tonight.

"Anansi, will you call the tow company and get Mr. Kaiba's car out of the street. I'll drive him to safety. Your discretion is appreciated."

"My Lady-"

"Now, Anansi. Don't make me rethink your immediate reinstatement."

What?

Kaiba was wondering why Salem and Anansi were in the same car and now it made sense.

She had reinstated him?

Why?

And within the same day?

Was the suspension an act?

"Yes, Lady Sala."

Salem turned her attention to Kaiba as Anansi grabbed his identification from the large black Escalade.

"Get in the car, Tanin."

Kaiba acquiesced and climbed in the front passenger seat.

Salem got into the drivers side and reached behind her to grab her wallet from the backseat.

Kaiba took a long look at her, noticing that she was now in a tight black crop top with the same leggings that she wore during dinner, and on her feet were blush pink sneakers.

Salem turned to speak to Kaiba and was visibly caught off guard by him blatantly looking her up and down.

"Why is Anansi with you? I thought you were suspending him."

Salem sighed and glared at Kaiba, she was in no mood.

"You do realize that if we had hit you, you'd be dead?"

Kaiba set his lips in a tight line.

Of course he knew that. That's why he sped up.

"Salem I-"

"Why are you out here? You weren't drunk when you left and you're driving a different car. So, what's going on?"

Wow.

Third degree?

Kaiba didn't have to take this, he was going through enough. The last thing he needed was to be scolded.

"None of your business, Madame Ambassador…"

Salem's face went from angry to visibly hurt. She sighed and started the car.

She pulled off the side of the road, waving towards Anasi as she passed him.

The car ride was silent and awkward.

Kaiba felt bad for snapping at her, but she doesn't know what he's going though.

" _You don't deserve her kindness anyway, jerk."_

He studied her face carefully as she avoided his eyes, willfully ignoring him.

She looked as immaculate as she did this morning, only it looked like she was wearing mascara, or at least had been. Why did it look smeared,like she'd been crying?

The car sped down an unfamiliar road and realized that she probably didn't have clearance to drive in Japan...They could get arrested.

And did she even know where she was going?

"I was going to take you home but it seems like that's the last place you want to be. You don't have to talk, but you shouldn't be alone right now. I'll stay with you until morning, and during the day tomorrow if you wish, but if you choose to leave I'll make sure someone has their eye on you."

...She knows..

...She knows…

" _She knows you're a depressed pathetic loner, congrats."_

"I don't need a babysitter, just take me to Kaiba Corp, I'll sleep in my office." He said crossing his arms and staring out of the window.

"No."

"I said, take me to Kaiba Corp."

Kaiba was getting more demanding, hoping she would just leave him be.

"And I said, no. I'm not going to take you to your office, which is most likely on the highest floor, and then hear about how your body was found on the sidewalk."

Blunt.

Hurtful.

True.

Kaiba kept his eyes on his window, not really seeing anything.

"Your silence speaks volumes…."

Kaiba soon saw that they were approaching a small beach.

Salem pulled up to the sand and shut off the car.

Kaiba looked out towards the ocean, watching the waves crash against each other.

Salem unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car, still silent.

Kaiba watched was she took off her shoes and walked up to the shallow waves, letting to water touch her toes. The wind whipped her hair around, the moonlight making her look ethereal.

He moved without thinking and got out of the car, he walked to her side, and remained silent.

What we they doing here?

"You don't have to talk, tanin, we can just stay here until morning. But I want you to know...even though we've just met, your presence on this Earth is crucial...At least to me."

She kept her gaze on the ocean waves, her expression hard.

Kaiba examined her cheekbones and her beautiful neck, his eyes fell on a forming bruise that sat where her neck and shoulder met.

That's right.

He bit her there during their passionate afternoon together.

That was real. It was the first time in a long time Kaiba felt like it could just, let go.

If he left everything behind he'd never feel her warmth again.

Even if he somehow found Atem in the afterlife, even if it was the same afterlife, he would spend eternity knowing his love wasn't reciprocated.

Kaiba knew that staying alive was the right choice, but being with Salem would make _his_ life easier to stomach.

He felt guilty, knowing that he still loved Atem, and if Atem even returned his feelings one day, he'd drop everything to bring him back, but that would never happen...Atem's love for him wasn't romantic, that much was clear.

Salem sighed and sat on the sand, away from the waves, not caring about her leggings getting dirty.

Kaiba kept his eyes on the water, wondering what to say?

Should he apologize for putting Salem in danger?

Should he explain his relationship with Atem?

No, definitely not that.

What should he do?

He sat down next to her, noticing she hasn't made eye contact with him since he snapped at her in the car.

He sighed.

Could he touch her?

He tested the waters by putting a hand on her thigh, when she didn't pull away, he moved his body closer to hers.

"Thank you." He said, studying her face carefully.

She stayed silent, her eyes now locked with his.

He breathed and spoke again.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, tanin?" Her voice was monotone, she knew what she wanted him to say, but need him to say it, properly.

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger. You could have been seriously injured...And it would've been all my fault. I had one of the best days in a long time, with you, but…"

"But?"

"But my harsh reality continued when I got home. Mokuba and I fought, and I said some things I really regret. But, I couldn't handle it when he mentioned Atem..."

" _Am I really about to confide in this...stranger? Just because she's...she's…"_

Kaiba's thoughts trailed off as he felt her hand grab his hand and give it a light squeeze.

Oh no.

He felt his skin burn with excitement.

Salem moved closer to him and placed her free hand on his thigh. She looked into his eyes.

Oh fuck...

Kaiba felt his resolve weakening as she leaned in close to him, her eyes concerned and caring.

"I know it's hard, dealing with the passing of someone you love. I've never been in romantic love but, I loved my grandmother so much, when she passed it was, difficult. I tried everything to bring her back but, there was nothing I could do. To this day I still feel like I could have done more…"

What?

Wait what?

" _Being her back? What does that mean? Wait, didn't Anansi say she had a "project"?"_

Kaiba pulled himself out of her grip and became serious.

"What do you mean you tried to "bring her back"?"

Did she try and bring her grandmother back from the afterlife?

Salem froze. She realized she had slipped up.

"Hmmm? What?"

Seriously? Playing dumb?

"You just said you tried everything to bring her back. What do you mean by that?"

She sighed. She guessed it was her turn to explain.

"My grandmother was a powerful woman, she taught me everything. From science, to leadership, to politics, she even taught me how to manipulate my parents...like I said before, they were awful...But, she was my best friend."

"And what happened to her?"

"Without getting too much into it, something really awful happened to me...and it was my parents who called the order...When it came out that I was innocent, my parents found out it was my grandmother who spoke out against them…"

"Spoke out?"

"Like I said, my parents were powerful people but my grandmother was incredibly powerful, important, and loved. Basically, she spoke out against the inhumane treatment, especially since I was innocent, and turned their followers against them."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing. Nothing that warranted the punishment I was given. Their logic was the only way to find out if I was innocent, was to enact the punishment first...which they did, and it turns out I was innocent."

"And you're grandmother?"

"She told the people of their cruelty. My parents didn't like that so, they had her poisoned."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, you can imagine my sadness and anger."

"And you tried to bring her back to life? In a literal sense?"

Salem paused and thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully. She had a sneaking suspicion, but needed to confirm before giving Kaiba anymore information.

"Didn't you try to do the same with your Atem? I assumed that's why your company almost went into debt, with the space station, and the disappearing act you pulled? Most likely because you either failed, or you were successful but…."

Kaiba stilled. How did she...Anansi.

"But he knew his place wasn't with the living anymore. Anansi found that much on me?"

"No, I just guessed. But now I know for sure."

Kaiba scoffed and got up from the sand, looking down on Salem.

" _You_ obviously failed. I was able to make it to the spirit world, but it seems like you couldn't even get that far."

Salem chuckled and stood up, Kaiba's form still towering over hers.

"You think I failed because I couldn't bring back the dead? I found something way more expansive, something that you'd never have the technology to experience. And, I didn't have to risk debt to do it."

"Oh really? And what would be better than the tech in my space station? I literally transcended dimensions, you probably put together some sort of Frankenstein's monster scenario."

"Ha. Of course! Men are always right and know better, mish kida? Please, come talk to me when you have a portable device that lets you travel the Multiverse-"

She stopped herself.

Kaiba smirked.

"Got you. You have a worse temper than I do. It'll be your downfall."

Salem sighed and looked towards the water, the air from the waves making her fly aways hover.

Kaiba kept his eyes fixed on her face and cleared his throat.

"Show me." He said, already knowing her answer.

"So Anansi was right about you, mish kida? You were never interested in me…"

"No that's not true. Salem, I like you, so much." Kaiba trailed off and realized it's literally only been a day.

He's only known this woman a day, and he's just asked her to show him her most secret project.

" _Way to ruin things, asshole."_

Kaiba took Salem's hand in his and cupped her cheek with his other hand, turning her face towards him.

Oh God.

Her eyes are so beautiful, the light from the moon was making them glitter and glisten.

Kaiba moved before he could think and grazed his lips against hers, his skin burning from the contact.

He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss and pressed his body flush against hers.

Salem wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck as he lifted her off of her feet to get both of them laying on the sand.

Kaiba rolled them over, putting Salem on top of him, the sand getting in their clothes and hair.

Kaiba didn't care.

This was nice.

This felt nice.

She feels nice.

Kaiba slipped his tongue into her mouth and began massaging her tongue with his, all the while roaming his hands all over her backside.

Salem was gasping and moaning with Kaiba's touch, slowly losing her mind.

She undid the buttons on Kaiba's cardigan and pushed her hands underneath his T-shirt, enjoying his warm muscles on her cold hands.

Kaiba moaned into the kiss and flipped them over again, placing himself between her thighs and shamelessly pressing his hips against hers, wanting more.

Salem carded her fingers through Kaiba's soft brown locks as she moaned against his lips. She felt the cold breeze from the waves, sounding closer than before...

Suddenly the cold ocean water splashed over them, earning a startled yell from both Kaiba and Salem.

They stood up and ran away from another crashing wave, breathing heavily as they reached Salem's car.

Salem yelped as Kaiba pinned her against the side of the large SUV.

Fuck.

He realized he couldn't stop.

What was it about this woman that made Kaiba lose all self control?

Kaiba kissed the bruise on her neck and tasted the sea water, her perfume still present with a mix of something else...sweat?

In fact, was it just a coincidence that Salem and Anansi happened to be in the other car?

Why was Anansi immediately reinstated and where were they going before he almost crashed into them?

Salem took Kaiba's break in assaulting her already sore neck to step out of his reach. She grabbed her shoes and made her way to the drivers side of the car, and took the keys out of a hidden pocket in her leggings.

"We should go get warm, we'll catch a cold if we stay like this for much longer." She said, unlocking the doors.

Kaiba nodded and they got inside the car, just as silent as they were on the ride to the beach.

Salem turned on the ignition and hesitated. She looked at Kaiba and saw that his face was in his hands.

"Oh shit, tanin, are you alright?"

Kaiba chuckled and remained in his position.

What the fuck was he supposed to say?

He knew he couldn't go back home.

He knew that he probably should, but he couldn't. He had no clothes to change into and was once again overly vulnerable in front of Salem.

" _She should leave you on this beach to catch your death."_

Kaiba's chuckle turned into a hysterical laugh as he realized that he had absolutely nowhere to go.

The Kaiba Mansion?

Fuck no.

Kaiba Corp?

Salem won't take him there.

The space station?

Absolutely fucking not…

Salem became nervous and realized that she didn't know how to handle Kaiba's emotions. She realized that he must go through them quickly.

She put her hand on his thigh and flinched when he finally made eye contact with her...

Loneliness.

She saw it in his eyes and she guessed that's what he must have seen in hers.

That's why he's interested.

He saw himself in her.

"Tanin…"

"I have nowhere to go. We might as well just sit here all night with the heat on if you're intent on watching me."

"What do you mean? We'll go back to my place, and don't worry I won't leave you in just a towel while your clothes dry this time."

Kaiba let out a huff of air leaned back in his seat.

"Thank you, Salem. I mean it."

"Mafish mushkilla, tanin."

"What?"

Salem laughed as she pulled off onto the road.

"No problem."

Kaiba followed Salem up the stairs of her large house, secretly excited to spend this time with her.

He was freezing and just wanted a change of clothes, Salem's house was warm but not warm enough to counter sopping wet cotton and denim.

Kaiba was lead into a spacious bedroom. The walls were a dark teal with contrasting gold molding. The floor was soft carpet that looked like the sand they were just rolling around in.

In the middle of the room sat a large bed, covered in down and several pillows, looking so tempting.

No.

He needed to spend more time with Salem. The companionship aside, they have a lot of parallels with their technology.

He needed to know more about the multiverse. He had played it off, but achieving that kind of scientific breakthrough means that Salem was most likely smarter than he was, making her more dangerous.

Salem pulled towels from the long walk in closet and handed them to Kaiba.

"You may want to shower to warm up a bit faster. While you're in there, I'll place a change of clothes on the bed for you. Once you've changed, you can meet me in the kitchen."

Without waiting for Kaiba to respond, Salem left the room, shutting the door behind her.

This was his chance.

He threw the towel on the bed and started to look around the room, intent on finding anything to help him understand Salem more.

Under the bed?

Nothing.

The dresser?

Empty.

The bedside table?

He finally opened the last drawer of the bedside table and held his breath.

A book?

Wait, is it a bible?

No, no it's the Quran…

Oh.

In that moment Kaiba realized that the room he's staying in, is the equivalent of a hotel room.

He's stayed in many hotels in all parts of the world, and one thing he could always count on was finding at least one bible, and it was always in the table next to the bed.

" _Salem's from a country where that's the main religion, it makes sense that it's the Quran and not the bible. But it makes no sense why it's in the table...She didn't have to put that in here…"_

Kaiba heard Salem's voice approaching his door. Anansi must be back from, that's right, towing his totaled sports car.

Her voice became louder and Kaiba snatched the towel off the bed and sprinted into the bathroom, immediately running the water to avoid suspicion.

He heard her come in the room, and then heard a drawer being closed.

Shit.

In his haste, he forgot the put the Quran back where he found it.

" _Great. Now she knows you're snooping. Way to go, dipshit."_

He quickly showered off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He didn't hear her leave yet..maybe she was waiting for him?

Fuck it. She's seen him in just a towel before, so it doesn't matter if she sees him now.

Kaiba confidently strode out of the bathroom and felt his blood run cold, as he saw Anansi standing in the middle of the room, glaring at him.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Kaiba asked in English.

Kaiba knew with what little they've said to each other, he hated this man.

Anansi scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair, making sure to sprinkle any loose hairs on the carpet.

Gross.

"You're the last person to be demanding answers." Anansi spat, his accent thick in his English.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, eyeing the outfit laying innocently on top of the covers.

It was a two piece kaftan with a contrasting robe. The tunic and pant were black and had white trim around the collar and hem, and the robe was white with black trim.

Chic.

Where was this outfit when he was here earlier?

Well, he guessed earlier, he had no intention of spending the night, and neither did Salem. It was different now.

"I know it's not what you're used to, but Lady Sala wanted to give a gift in exchange for the bath and massage oils you gave her. Even if they were very inappropriate."

Gift?

Salem was giving him this outfit?

Wait what? Inappropriate?

"What are you talking about?"

"Your gift. In our culture you don't give a woman body oils, or anything of the sort,if you're a man. Especially if she is unmarried. You'd know that if you had any actual interest in Lady Sala. That's precisely why I tried to dispose of the gift."

Kaiba's ears burned with anger. Where does this motherfucker get off saying he has no interest in Salem? And dispose of his gift?

"You threw it away? Probably without telling her. No wonder you were forcibly removed from the kitchen."

"And now, I'm back. And I'm watching you Mr. Kaiba."

"Ah yes, and how did you talk her into an immediate reinstatement? I don't know Salem that well, but she seems like someone whose mind you can't change-"

"You're right, you don't know Lady Sala. At all. And, you won't get to know her better by rummaging around in the drawers of the guest bedroom. Take my advice, put on the outfit and call someone to get you. Now. She doesn't need someone like you to distract her from what's important."

"Mmmm, no. I think I'll stay. She did invite me to say through to tomorrow afternoon, you know, if I needed a break, and she's...exactly what I need."

Anansi took a threatening step towards Kaiba.

Kaiba suddenly remembered that he's still in his towel.

Was he really about to fight this man...naked?

"Tread carefully, Mr. Kaiba...I could kill you with my bare hands, and you're making it easier and easier for me to not feel remorse."

Kaiba looked into Anansi's eyes. They were deadly and menacing.

Fuck.

Kaiba couldn't beat this man in a fight, at least not while only wearing a towel. He'd have to rely on his wits if he ever finds himself alone with Anansi again.

"You make a lot of threats...for a child." Kaiba said, tauntingly.

"And you're too entitled for a washed up hasbeen."

Kaiba felt the steam coming out of his ears.

Fuck. This. Guy.

Anansi smirked and finally moved towards the door, giving Kaiba space to breathe again.

"Lady Sala will be waiting for you in the kitchen." His tone was immediately professional. It was almost like a switch, and very unsettling.

He watched as Anansi opened the door and looked back at him.

"Don't get too comfortable, Mr. Kaiba. If Lady Sala wasn't in the car with me, I would have let you burn alive your car. You're an outsider here, and right now, not even your brother knows where you are."

Anansi gave Kaiba one last smirk and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

" _That guy's going to fucking kill you if you touch her again."_

No.

Salem is a consenting adult, and Kaiba can touch her a long as she wants him to and vice versa.

Kaiba threw his towel on the floor and grumpily put on his new outfit. It was shockingly comfortable and very light. He went to the bathroom and laid his wet clothes over the ledge of the bathtub.

He looked at his expensive clothes now ruined by sand and sea water. His phone was fine, but his rolex was definitely destroyed.

He picked up his phone and swiped the screen revealing several missed calls from Mokuba and Isono.

Kaiba sent a message to Isono first, telling him his location and not to come pick him up until tomorrow afternoon. He also specified not to reveal his location to Mokuba.

He sighed and sent Mokuba a simple message.

 **Seto Kaiba: I'm safe.**

The reply was instantaneous. He chuckled to himself as he read it.

 **Mokie: I'M SO FUCKING PISSED AT YOU. WHERE ARE YOU? I'M COMING TO GET YOU RIGHT FUCKING NOW.**

Kaiba knew that Mokuba would want to bring him home, but he needed this time away from that awful house.

 **Seto Kaiba: No. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Please take care of my meetings, Isono will fill you in.**

…

…

 **Mokie: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? YOU RUN OFF AND THEN WANT ME TO COVER FOR YOU?!**

…

 **...**

 **Seto Kaiba: Mokuba, please. I'm sorry I ran off the way I did, I really am. I'm unharmed and I'll be back tomorrow.**

Kaiba rubbed his temples and sighed again.

Was he really safe?

Anansi is any reason away from getting violent with him. If they were to end up alone together for any amount of time it would be a problem.

Kaiba shook the thought from his head and pocketed his phone in his robe.

Kitchen.

He made his way out of the room and down the stairs, he was able to find the kitchen almost immediately due to the open layout of the living room.

Salem was standing behind the kitchen bar pouring hot water into two mugs. Her hair was wet from her shower and her skin was glowing. As Kaiba got closer, he smelled eucalyptus.

But...Anansi threw the gift away…

"Ah! Tanin, you look amazing. Gameela! Come sit. "

Salem gestured to the large living room he saw earlier in the day, looking warm and inviting. He cautiously walked over to the couch and sat down on the soft leather.

He watched Salem in the kitchen, admiring her long kaftan dress, it was a translucent white with gold embroidery down the middle, her slip underneath as form fitting. He could see every curve silhouetted through the silk fabric.

Fuck. This is bad.

Kaiba knew he was going to end up unrepentantly dry humping her again, or worse, he might actually try and get her clothes off...He started to imagine what she'd taste like...Oh god.

" _Hey pervert, she's looking at you, say something."_

"I like your dress...it's very nice."

"Shukran, tanin."

She mixed honey and lemon into the steaming water and poured a clear substance from a bottle Kaiba couldn't read.

" _What the fuck is she making? The label's in Arabic, she could be poisoning you right now."_

No.

She's pouring it into both mugs, the label was blue and had roses on it.

Salem saw Kaiba eyeing the bottle and smiled.

"It's rose water, tanin. I'm sorry, I should have asked you if you wanted any in your drink before I poured it."

"What are you making?" Kaiba asked, making his way from the couch the the bar in the kitchen.

"Hot toddies. You wanted bourbon earlier, so now, we'll have bourbon. You deserve it."

" _No you don't, dickhead."_

"I don't deserve any of this."

" _Nice."_

Shit.

"Of course you do, tanin. You've had a very rough night. Now, sit down while I pour the bourbon, I'll bring it to you."

Kaiba sighed and moved back to the couch.

He couldn't help but feel unworthy of her kindness. He wished he'd brought a better gift than some essential oils he was just trying to get rid off.

Oh wait.

That's right.

Did she already have eucalyptus oil or was she somehow able to get the gift from Anansi.

"You smell good, what is that?"

Salem smiled as she poured a shot of bourbon into each mug, completing the drink.

"It's one of the oils you brought me. Anansi thought he was being slick when he hid the gift bag and said he threw it away, but he's a softy. As soon as I reinstated him, he showed me where he put it and apologized for his behavior."

Softy?

What a laugh.

"Why did he hide it from you?"

Salem carefully carried the two mugs full of hot liquid and placed them on the coffee table. She sat opposite Kaiba, knowing if she got any closer they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of each other.

"He's very old fashioned, for being so young. I mean, I guess he's not that young, he's the same age as your brother. He just doesn't understand. But I do thank you for your gift, I love all that cruelty free vegan bullshit."

Kaiba let out of laugh. He shook his head. She know it's bullshit, but enjoys it anyway. He guessed he'd done something right today.

"Do you really like your gift?"

"It's perfect, tanin. Really. And, I hope you enjoy your new outfit. I know you'll probably never wear it again, but at least it came in handy."

Salem took a sip from her mug and hummed. She smiled at Kaiba, and took another sip before placing it back on the coffee table.

Kaiba looked at his mug and felt uneasy. Anansi was still stalking around this big house, it would be easy to run into him unintentionally.

"Why did you reinstate him? He was barely suspended for a couple hours…"

Salem gazed at Kaiba and then let her eyes wander to her lap. She was silent.

"Salem?"

"After you left, his number two showed up to take over Anansi's duties. Everything was fine and he didn't seem to be overwhelmed, so I went about my evening. Normally, Anansi will help spot me when I workout so, I didn't think it would be a problem for Jackson."

"He didn't try….to do anything did he?"

"No, ugh, yan har abeyad, you men are all the same! Anansi thought the same thing too."

"Okay, okay, so then what happened?"

Salem took another sip of her drink and held the mug in her hands to warm them.

"I was deadlifting, and lifting very heavy. Jackson was spotting me and…"

"And?"

"...And I dropped the weight on his foot...plus the bar it was about 180 pounds...and all 180 pounds crushed every single bone in his foot…"

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, oh shit…"

Salem sighed and continued,

"He gave his two weeks notice in the hospital. Anansi was the only one I could think of to call, so, I reinstated him. We were on our way back home when we ran into you."

Kaiba thought over her story and remembered that she was wearing mascara.

" _Something about her story doesn't add up. Did she put on makeup to workout? And this Jackson guy wasn't already working at this house? What was he doing before he was called in?"_

"What were you doing before you were working out?"

Salem tilted her head and smiled at Kaiba. She crossed her legs and leaned back against the couch, not seeming to mind the half hearted interrogation.

"I had a video conference. There were some...issues with my distribution centers in California. "

"Hence the smeared mascara...Was that from working out or…"

Salem scoffed and sipped her drink, noticing Kaiba hadn't touched his yet.

"You'll want to drink that before it gets cold."

Kaiba smirked at Salem and took a long sip from his mug.

Mmm…

Oh Fuck that's good.

"Ha. There's one thing I know about you for sure after today."

"And what would that be, tanin?"

"You make a damn good drink."

Salem laughed and set her mug on the coffee table. She sighed and ran combed her fingers through her still drying hair.

"Tonight, tanin, when Anansi and I were coming back from the hospital...the last thing I thought would happen…"

"I wasn't going to go through with it…"

"But you still would have died, especially if Anansi wasn't behind the wheel."

"Yeah what a gem that guy is…"

"Have you no shame?"

Kaiba froze. Atem's words echoed in his head and mixed with Salem's.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"You made it clear that you didn't care what happened to yourself, but you could have hurt two innocent people. Why cause so much chaos and destruction? Why not get help? Talk to someone-"

"Chaos and destruction?"

"Yes…"

Kaiba picked up his now cold drink and downed it in one motion.

This makes no sense.

Those are Atem's words…

How is this happening?

"I think I'd like to lay down." Kaiba said, feeling dizzy. He was confused, angry, and stressed.

"Of course, Tanin...You may of course stay in the guest room for the night-"

"No."

Kaiba stood up and in a flash he was on top of Salem, kissing and sucking on her neck. He growled and took her lips in his, making sure to squeeze her even closer.

"Tanin! Slow down...Ooohhhh..."

Kaiba slipped his hands up her dress and began rubbing her womanhood through her panties.

She's so warm…

He pushed his tongue into her mouth as he rubbed her at an agonizingly slow pace. Salem placed her hands on Kaiba's shoulders and gave a rough shove.

Kaiba broke the kiss and looked at Salem, confused. Her eyes were locked on something behind Kaiba.

He turned around already knowing to expect Anansi, standing there, judging them.

There he was, with his arms folded, his face was set in a scowl and his green eyes were threatening.

Kaiba got off of Salem to give her room to sit up. She was frustrated and her patience was wearing impossibly thin.

She sighed.

"Did you need something, Anansi?"

"Mr. Kaiba's clothes have been washed and pressed. They are in the guest room if he would like to change and head home tonight."

"That won't be necessary, Anansi. Mr. Kaiba will be staying with me tonight."

Anansi glared at Kaiba and approached the couches threateningly.

Salem stood up and put herself between Kaiba and Anansi, making sure to keep Anansi as far away from Kaiba as possible.

" _Second time today, someone else has had to step in to protect you...you...damsel.."_

"Let me through, My Lady…"

Anansi didn't take his eyes off Kaiba, as he tried to go around Salem and the couch.

Salem stepped in front of him again, blocking him off from Kaiba, who was now taunting Anansi by running his fingers under his nose, letting his eyes roll back.

Mmmmm…

Like roses…

Kaiba smirked at Anansi and pulled Salem's dress to sit her on his lap, making sure she was facing Anansi. She yelped as Kaiba wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the bruise on her neck, never breaking eye contact with Anansi.

" _She's mine now."_

"Anansi. You may take the rest of the evening off." Salem said, unable to control her shuddering from Kaiba kissing her neck.

Anansi huffed air through his nose and stood his ground. He looked at the bruise on Salem's neck and could feel his chest burn with rage.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a medium sized envelope. He slapped the envelope on the coffee table and looked at Salem with pleading eyes.

"Open it."

"You don't give me orders, Anansi, I give you orders."

"Lady Sala, I implore you. Open it."

Salem looked at the envelope and then back at Anansi. Kaiba kept a tight grip around Salem, knowing that if she got up, Anansi would certainly try and hurt him.

Kaiba looked at Anansi with challenging eyes, he raked his teeth up Salem's neck to her ear and nibbled on the cartilage.

Anansi turned his eyes away and sighed.

"Lady Sala, I will leave you, for tonight, but open the envelope...before he tries anything else.."

He walked out of the living room and disappeared into the house.

Kaiba heard a door open and slam, and the sound of it locking.

Finally.

He was finally alone with Salem. He jumped when he felt her reach for the envelope and start to open it.

Wait.

What would be in there?

Anansi has definitely been snooping around for answers, anything could be in there…

Kaiba snatched the envelope out of Salem's hands and hid it behind his back.

Salem stood up and tried to reach for the envelope, Kaiba grabbed Salem by the waist and pushed her down onto the couch, climbing on top of her.

"Very suspicious that you don't want me to see what's in there. Makes me want to open it more…"

Kaiba looked Salem in the eyes and used his weight to keep her pinned. He reached behind him and pulled out the envelope.

He kept his eyes on hers as he finished opening it and pulled out...what..

What is this..

Pictures…

Of Atem?

But...how…

He flipped through the rest of the pictures and noticed that he was in modern clothes...but not Yugi's clothes. It looked like these clothes belonged to Atem.

One picture in particular caught his eye, Atem in a maroon blazer paired with a black shirt that had a gold chain around the collar. He was being escorted by someone, their head wasn't shown but he recognized the locket around the man's neck…

It was his..

That was his Duel Monsters card locket that held a picture of Mokuba. It's been ages since he's worn it...mainly because Mokuba grew out wearing things like that.

Salem grew impatient and used the opportunity to snatch the pictures and push Kaiba off of her. She carded through the photos and sighed.

"Who is this?"

Kaiba mind was reeling...wondering how could Anansi have been able to take these photos. Atem was alive? And walking around with someone who...who had the same locket?

Kaiba looked at Salem, his mouth in a tight line.

No.

There has to be an explanation.

Atem was dead and has been for years.

But these pictures looked recent...very recent…

"Ahhh I see….It's him isn't it? What was his name again? Atem, mish kida?"

Salem looked at the pictures closer and smiled.

"Gameela, mashallah."

"I don't understand…"

"Sorry, Tanin..I said that he's beautiful."

"No...Why would...how could Anansi do this? Atem has been dead for years...These pictures look recent."

Salem's eyes became sad and thoughtful.

"Tanin...I'm you may know, there are infinite realities, meaning that there are infinite realities where Atem could still be alive…"

Kaiba's eyes widened.

That's how Anansi got this picture. Salem must have given him access and he abused that privilege to show her that Kaiba still had feelings for someone who could still be alive in a different reality.

How cruel.

"The man he's holding onto is me...That's my locket…"

"Hmmm...I wish I was able to pinpoint which reality this is. We could go and ask them if Atem was brought back or if he never died-"

"Wait no. We can't just go ask them, me, him."

"Yes we can. Hahaha, it's not time travel, tanin, it's the multiverse. It's cute that you don't know the difference…"

Salem ran her hand down Kaiba's chest and he gave a happy shiver. He grabbed her chin and pulled her close, his lips inches from hers.

"If you insult my intelligence one more time, I swear to God-"

"You might want to find something more tangible to swear to, then maybe I'd actually be afraid…"

Kaiba smirked and stood up, taking Salem by the hand. He was slightly shaken from the modern pictures of Atem...but he knew that Atem was happy...with him..elsewhere.

He needed to be happy...in his own reality.

He needed her...right now.

"Show me-"

"Tanin...The multiverse is dangerous...I-"

"No, no...To your bedroom, Salem."

"Oh. Oooohhhhh…"

"For a woman who's a genius, you really don't pick up on cues well…"

"My high school drama club would beg to differ…"

"Can we just, go upstairs…"

Salem laughed pulled Kaiba behind her, taking him up the stairs and down the hall from the guest room.

He stopped at the door as she strode inside, plopping herself down on the bed which was in a different section than the entrance to room itself.

The floor was marbled in a light tan, the walls painted a matte gold. There was a half moon desk in front of large windows that lead out to a balcony. On top of the desk was a telescope, several books, a laptop, and a picture frame. The desk chair was large and tufted, very similar to the blush pink chairs they sat in during their garden brunch.

As he kept looking around he saw in the middle of the room was a large persian rug, dark garnet, the color of Atem's eyes.

No.

Not now.

Kaiba stepped into the bedroom and shut the door. He walked through the room and saw that there was a step down into the sleeping area. He brushed passed the white chiffon curtains and saw Salem laying on the bed innocently, on her phone, blissfully unattentive.

He approached the bed, wondering how he was going to do this. This would be his first time with a woman after all. Of course, he understood the mechanics, and it can't be much different. It's all the same in the dark, right?

Salem set her phone on the bedside table and turned to look at Kaiba. She laughed when she saw his face distraught, from overthinking.

"Don't be shy, Tanin. Is being in my room that intimidating?"

He sat on the bed, the mattress softer than he's used to.

Way softer.

He looked in Salem's eyes as she crawled over to him. She sat back on her heels and tossed her, now dry hair, over her shoulder.

They stared at each other, both unsure of how to start.

"Um-" They said it in unison, both of them urging the other to continue.

Silence.

More silence.

Kaiba noticed that Salem was beginning to fidget with her dress nervously. He decided to ask,

"What did you mean before? When you said you've never been with anyone?"

"Hmm?"

She was obviously deep in thought about the situation herself and wasn't paying attention.

"Salem?"

"Oh. Um, I meant that I've never been with anyone."

"Yeah, but in what way?"

"In...no way?"

Kaiba blinked and waited for Salem to continue. He thought that she meant her life was just pointless sex and alcohol, like his, but she stayed silent.

No.

There's no way the woman in front of him was...inexperienced.

"Tanin? Are you going to make me say it?"

"No, no, Salem...I just didn't expect-"

"What? Someone who looks like me to be a virgin?"

"Well, yes."

"Oh right because Arab American women are either sex objects or women of God?"

Salem let out a huff of air and turned away from Kaiba. He grabbed her hand, knowing he offended her.

"Salem, no. I just-You're so-ugh…"

"I'm so what?"

Salem crossed her arms and had her back to Kaiba.

He didn't know how to tell her that she's the only person who can render "The Seto Kaiba" speechless. She's the only person that can make him lose his self control. Even his own sexuality was confusing now, because she's the first woman who wasn't trying to use him, or lock him down with children.

Salem sighed and turned to face Kaiba. Her light brown eyes, were searching for answers in his blue ones.

"Tanin, for someone who's revolutionized the gaming industry and created Solid Vision, you're not very good with your words, mish kida?"

Kaiba smirked at her and grabbed her ankles. He opened her legs and pulled her towards him. If he couldn't explain what she made him feel, he would have to show her.

He took her lips in his as he mounted her, grasping her hair in his large hands, pulling it at the base.

She gave a surprised gasp followed by a muffled moan, she tried to wrap her arms around Kaiba but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands above her head.

He planted kisses down her neck and stopped at her collarbone. He bit and sucked the skin as he freed one of his hands to grope her breasts. He pinched her nipple through the thin fabric of her kaftan, enjoying the silky fabric against the pads of his fingers.

"Mmn! Tanin.."

Salem moaned into the kiss and Kaiba shuddered at her voice, like velvet and a smooth bourbon.

She squirmed underneath Kaiba, wanting him to press his hips against hers, like before, but little did she know, Kaiba had different plans for them.

He took off his robe, followed by his shirt, and Salem's outer dress, leaving her in a tight fitting white slip.

She admired his sculpted abs by running her fingers from the top of his rib cage down to the waist of his pants.

Kaiba groaned at her touch, grasping her hand in his and placing the palm of her hand on his throbbing erection, begging her to rub him through the thin fabric of his pants.

She started to move her hand up and down, Kaiba bucking into her palm.

He leaned over to kiss her and she met his lips with hers, keeping her hand moving at a steady rhythm.

Kaiba moaned into the kiss and cupped her cheek with his hand, enjoying her soft, warm skin.

He broke the kiss and pulled off her slip, revealing her toned body and beautiful caramel skin.

Her breasts were bare and wonderful, as he caressed them, Salem arched her back into his touch, moaning his first name.

Kaiba took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking the exposed nub, all while rolling the other nipple in his fingertips.

She gasped, feeling tiny ripples of pleasure course through her stomach.

He moved his tongue down her stomach, passed her navel, and traced his fingers around the outline of Salem's underwear, asking permission to remove them.

She wrapped her thumbs around the band of her panties, pulling them down, Kaiba helping her get them off the rest of the way, before throwing them on the floor.

Kaiba untied his trousers and shimmied them off, tossing them onto the floor with Salem's underwear.

They paused in their actions, staring at each other. Taking in every muscle and every scar, committing the other's shape to memory.

Kaiba pushed Salem back down onto the bed, going straight to her womanhood, hovering his lips over her clit, his eyes not leaving hers, before he took her in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive area, earning a loud long moan from Salem.

Oh God...The taste..

" _Oh fuck...like honey…"_

She smelled of roses and eucalyptus, but her natural musk was pleasant and sweet. He moved his tongue along her womanhood and whirled his finger around her entrance. She flinched and pulled her body away slightly.

Mn. She's not ready for penetration yet.

Fair.

Kaiba decided it best not to try penetration, but he needed release, and he knew she did too.

He rubbed her inner thigh to calm her and sat up to press his throbbing member against her soaking wet pussy.

Salem was breathing heavy and her eyes were half lidded from lust. Kaiba could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Don't worry…" Kaiba said, placed his palms on either side of her head.

He started a rhythm, rubbing himself against her slick womanhood, her clit being relentlessly stroked by Kaiba's large member.

Both of them were moaning and gasping, feeling themselves get closer and closer to the edge.

Salem's orgasm came first, more intense than the first time, her body convulsed as the muscles in her pelvis spasmed and heaved. She yelled Kaiba's name as he continued thrusting his hips forward, aching for release.

Her body shook with another orgasm, her body becoming overstimulated, as she moaned even louder. Her eyes rolled back as Kaiba went faster.

"Mnnnnn, Seto...too much.."

He buried his face in her neck as the waves of pleasure coursing through his body finally overcame him. He orgasmed in one long moan, his abs contracting as he came all over Salem's stomach. Kaiba collapsed on top of her, not caring about the sticky mess between them.

He rolled them over to Salem was on top of him, kissing her lips passionately, trying convey all of the emotions his felt today, including the massive gratitude for her kindness.

They looked into each others eyes, unsure of what to say after the mind blowing orgasms.

After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, Salem finally spoke.

"We should get cleaned up and get some rest. It's been a long day."

"I agree, it feels like it's been a whole week."

Salem smiled and peeled herself off of Kaiba, swaying dangerously as she got off the bed. Kaiba stood up and helped her steady herself.

"Oh...is this normal?"

Kaiba thought for a moment before answering. He's never cum that hard before, and he wasn't even inside of her.

"No, it's not. I've never felt like this before. I like you, Salem."

"I like you too, Tanin."

Once they were showered, they climbed into Salem's warm bed, getting cozy under the sheets.

Kaiba knew it was rare to have this strong of a connection after just one day, but, based on tonight's events, he wasn't about to let it go so easily.

He kissed Salem's forehead and sighed as she laid her head against his chest.

Kaiba closed his eyes and fell asleep to Salem's even breathing, the smell of roses and eucalyptus, aiding his deep sleep.

Thank you for reading! Don't forget to like and leave a review!

Arabic Word Translations-

Gameela- Beautiful  
Ma fish Mushkilla- No Problem  
Yan har abeyad- Oh my God  
Mashallah- My God

Find Me on social media:

Twitter- QBewd

Tumblr- QueenBEWD

Discord- QueenBEWD #8434


	4. Chapter 4- Pet Play

It had been a full two weeks since Kaiba had totaled his car. Fourteen days since he spent that amazing night with Salem.

They had been texting back and forth, but Kaiba hadn't been able to schedule any time with her.

Missing two days of work had set him back. His board of directors were already on his ass about paperwork, now they're watching him extra close thanks to Mokuba mentioning the car accident. The last thing they wanted was Kaiba disappearing again.

He was signing papers in his office when his phone buzzed. A text from Salem.

 **Goddess: Tanin! Are you free this evening?**

Kaiba's stomach swooped with excitement. He did have a free evening and didn't think she was available, but this was good news indeed.

He crafted his reply, making sure not to sound overly eager to see her again.

 **Seto Kaiba: I actually do have an open evening. Was there something you had in mind?**

Kaiba was dying to see her again. His bed was so hard and cold compared to hers. He was hoping to touch her again, and feel her warm skin on his.

 **Goddess: Come over. I have something to show you. Dress casual.**

 **Seto Kaiba: I'll be at your place at 7pm.**

 **Goddess: Try not to crash on your way here, habibi. ;)**

Kaiba rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. He pocketed his phone and continued his work, hoping to get through the rest of the day quickly.

There was a small knock at the door followed by it being cracked open slightly.

"Come in, Mokuba." Kaiba said, not bothering to look up from his work.

Mokuba stepped into the office and shut the door behind him, staying close to the door. He didn't plan on staying long.

"Seto, we may have...an issue."

Kaiba looked up from his pile of work and raised his eyebrow.

"An issue?"

"Well I mean...nothing that will slow down production, but the Board is um, waiting to speak with you."

Kaiba felt his stomach dip and turn with nervousness. This could only be bad. The board never called an impromptu meeting unless it was bad.

Mokuba opened the door and waited in the doorway.

"They're waiting for both of us, Seto."

"Do you know what this is about, Mokuba?"

Mokuba remained silent and averted his eyes from his brother's prying gaze.

"We should head to the board room." Mokuba said, walking towards the elevators.

Kaiba grumbled internally and moodily followed his brother to the board room, dreading what ever was about happen.

The room was lively with conversation, the members of the board were milling about as Mokuba entered the room.

As Kaiba entered the room, it fell silent.

Great.

This is going to be awful.

Everyone took their respective seats, with Kaiba at the head of the table. All eyes on him.

Someone finally spoke.

"Mr. Kaiba, we'd like to make this as easy as possible."

Oh shit.

Were these assholes about to remove him as president?

Was today the day?

Why didn't Mokuba say anything, unless he's involved somehow-No. Mokuba would never do that to him.

"Would one of you shed some light on what this meeting is about? I'm very busy." Kaiba said with a sigh.

A woman at the far end of the table spoke next.

"Well, of course you are, Mr. Kaiba. These pictures circulating the internet show that very well."

Her arms were crossed and her voice was grating.

Kaiba was confused. Pictures?

He looked towards Mokuba and he opened a laptop. It looked like the window on the screen had but up for a while, meaning the board was discussing this with Mokuba, behind Kaiba's back.

Mokuba pushed the laptop towards his brother, and kept his gaze down, afraid to look into Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba looked at the website, seeing the pictures they were speaking of.

He stomach dropped as he found himself looking at pictures of him and Salem, on the beach.

He kept scrolling through the website, seeing the pictures become more gradually more graphic.

There were pictures of them holding hands, kissing, and the last ones were of them rolling around in the sand. The very last picture was of her on top of him, and him grabbing her ass.

There was no one on the beach, not that he saw that night. But, it was dark, someone could have been there watching the whole time.

He kept scrolling and saw that there was a video of their first meeting at the restaurant. It looked like it was shot by one of the servers.

So much for a semi private dining experience.

The video showed her taking out her card and giving it to Kaiba, he noticed that when he grabbed the card, his eyes locked with hers before she let go of it.

Kaiba was having trouble breathing, someone took these moments, these private moments and sold them.

The title of the article was "Seto Kaiba and his " _Brown Beauty"_ Ambassador Sala Wahab"

Kaiba groaned internally and slammed the laptop shut.

An older woman spoke, her words were sharp.

"Mokuba says you're dating this woman. Is this true?"

Kaiba looked at his brother and saw that his head was down.

Hmpf. He tried to save his older brother from the board but made things worse.

Kaiba cleared his throat and looked at his board members.

"Yes, this is true. I don't see why a meeting was needed. It's a waste of time."

Kaiba began to stand up when another member stopped him by saying,

"This is meeting is necessary Mr. Kaiba, especially since she's a foreigner."

Kaiba froze.

What?

The same board member continued to speak as Kaiba sat back down.

"This is a very important opportunity for Kaiba Corp to branch out into politics. We can spin your obvious contempt of our culture by saying that you are open to discovery of different cultures. We'll need a statement from her confirming your relationship."

Kaiba was beginning to feel dizzy. This couldn't be happening. He didn't want the whole world to see into his life like this, it's why he remained so private in the first place.

"Why do we need a statement from her? My private life is private, and I'd prefer not to acknowledge this article in the press." Kaiba said, crossing his arms.

The first woman scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Ah that's right. She tried to set Kaiba up with her daughter a couple of weeks ago. His response had been a very direct and firm "no".

"Mr. Kaiba, you gave up that right when you decided to make out with your _desert snake_ on the beach like a couple of horny teeenagers."

Wait, what was that?

This woman was bad mouthing Salem, who he just admitted to dating, right in front of him.

"Don't you mean _desert flower_?"

Kaiba was challenging her to see if she would say anything else blatantly racist.

"Excuse me?" The woman said, her voice pointed and shrill.

"The phrase is _desert flower._ I would hate to think you're insulting The Ambassador of Morocco. Especially since we're moving in a, what was it you all said? More "open" direction?" Kaiba used their words against them, he wasn't going to sit back while his employees were being hypocritical.

The woman rolled her eyes and seethed quietly. Mokuba finally spoke up.

"Seto, I agree with them."

Kaiba's heart sunk. Mokuba was supposed to be on his side when it came to dealing with the board.

Kaiba looked at the room of older businessmen and women and sighed.

He wasn't going to win this one, especially if Mokuba wasn't on his side.

"Mr. Kaiba, politics will help bring our company into the global eye, and with...the ambassador on your arm, we can reach an audience that we realize now, we've been neglecting." One of them said.

"How are you suggesting Kaiba Corp get involved in politics? Dating a diplomat isn't enough to get pull in politics." Kaiba questioned.

Mokuba sighed and pushed an envelope towards his brother with a shaking hand.

Kaiba snatched the envelope from his brother, already tired of this bullshit.

He opened it and pulled out a letter.

He read it over, not understanding. This looked like someone had written a Letter of Candidacy, in his name.

Candidacy, for Governor of Domino?

"What the hell is this?"

Mokuba decided it best that he explain the plan.

"Seto, this may be strange, but with everything going on in the world, we need to secure our company's future. You need to run for Governor. Even if you don't win, it'll prove helpful. The U.S. branch is a mess, Salem is a U.S. citizen and she could-"

"She's the Moroccan ambassador to the U.S. not the other way around."

This entire plan seemed to be far fetched and not worth is time. He had no intention of using Salem for political gain.

"Actually, Seto. She's on hiatus now, but when she does return to politics, she'll be the new U.S ambassador. Didn't you think it was strange that she came to Japan of all places?"

Kaiba was reeling. This can't be happening, but it explains why she speaks fluent Japanese, she already has a house and entire staff, and why she has clearance to drive.

Her diplomatic immunity aside, it looked like her stay in Japan was to be a permanent one.

Traveling to and from the U.S and communicating with Japanese politicians would make her a perfect partner, even more than Kaiba had thought before.

"Mr. Kaiba, please think it over. Regardless of your answer, we will still need something confirming your relationship with the ambassador. Even if it's through social media. We can't have it look like you two are sneaking around, it looks suspicious."

Kaiba stood and and straightened his tie. This was a lot of information to take in, but he very well couldn't make Mokuba the president of a failing branch.

"This meeting is over, I have work to do. I will think the candidacy over and you will have a confirmation by tonight. Mokuba, in my office, now."

Kaiba stormed out of the board room followed by a nervous Mokuba.

When they finally got to Kaiba's office, He silently sat at his desk, ignoring his brother while he continued to sign documents.

Mokuba stood behind one of the white chairs, afraid to get any closer to Kaiba.

The air around them was tense. Mokuba was still holding the letter of candidacy under his arm, visibly shaking.

"Seto, I-"

"How could you?"

Kaiba slammed his hands down on his desk, making Mokuba jump. He knew Mokuba was trying to help the situation, but he should have known better than to divulge his private business to the board.

"Please, Seto, they were getting ready to place you on suspension." Mokuba spluttered over his words, shifting his weight from right to left.

"Those pictures made it look like we made up the car accident so you could play hookie with Sala. I couldn't think of a lie, I'm sorry, I wish I was as quick-witted as you Seto, I really do. But, you have to admit that they could have done worse."

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

" _He's right. You know he is. Just sign the letter. Like he said, you don't have to win, and if you do, you have more pull over the city. Just don't fuck things up with Salem."_

Kaiba looked at his brother and then at the envelope under his arm.

"Give it here."

Mokuba's face lit up. He approached the desk and handed Kaiba the letter.

Kaiba placed the letter on his desk and signed the bottom, making sure to exaggerate his signature.

Mokuba snatched the letter off Kaiba's desk and ran to the door before he could change his mind.

"Have fun with Salem tonight! She should post on her social media as well, you need to post it across different platforms too. Bye, Big Bro!"

Mokuba slammed the door behind him and then hurriedly got into the elevator.

Kaiba glanced up, staring at his high ceiling and wondered what he just got himself into.

"This is going to be an interesting year."

—

Kaiba pulled into Salem's long driveway at 7pm sharp. He got out of his car and jumped when he was met with Anansi's green eyes.

Kaiba groaned internally as Anansi began to speak.

"I thought I was rid of you, yet here you are, back to taint Lady Sala's purity."

Kaiba glared and puffed up his chest. He felt more confident now that he was in a dark blue turtleneck, black pants, and boots, rather than just a towel.

"Good Evening to you too, Anansi."

Anansi rolled his eyes and lead Kaiba into the house. Once inside, Anansi held up a hand to stop Kaiba.

"I better not catch you trying anything else with her."

"Don't worry, Medjai, I'll make sure to do everything when you're not around to gape at us, you pervert."

"Medjai is Egyptian, I'm Moroccan, you racist pig."

"KHULASS!"

Salem's voice interrupted their arguing and they both froze.

Anansi bowed to Salem and kept his head lowered.

"Ana asfa, malikati."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He realized Anasi was using the language barrier to his advantage.

"Yumkinuk almughadara, Anansi."

Anansi stood upright and nodded, he gave Kaiba one last glare before exiting the house.

Salem smiled at Kaiba and walked up to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good evening, Tanin. I've released Anansi for the evening. He won't be bothering us tonight."

Kaiba wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked at her.

"Good because I've been dying to see you."

Salem gave a mischievous smile before breaking away from Kaiba's grip. She led him through the house and soon, they reached a part of the house he'd never seen before.

They entered a large room that looked like a rudimentary lab.

Salem walked over to her work bench and began fiddle with an object.

Kaiba eyed her from head to toe. She was wearing a loose fitting grey tank top with straight leg pants. The pants were made of soft fabric and had maroon and blue tribal print on it, on her feet were a pair of chunky heeled grey pumps.

How does she still look so amazing dressed down.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her again. He planted a kiss on her neck and bit her ear lobe.

She giggled and turned towards Kaiba. She leaned against he work bench and smirked.

"A little eager?"

"More than a little eager, Salem."

He was looming over her, his hands on the bench behind Salem. He grazed his teeth along her neck and took in the smell of roses in her hair.

Mhmm. Oh God…

Kaiba suggestively ground his hips against hers, and brought his lips to her ear.

"I'd like to go upstairs, habipty." He whispered sensually.

Salem shivered and slid her hands up Kaiba's muscular chest, enjoying the feel of his pectorals tensing underneath her fingertips.

"Mmmm, I love it when you speak my language, Tanin. But I have something very important to show you and it can't wait."

Kaiba huffed in frustration and gave Salem some space.

She picked up the object she had been working on and held it up for Kaiba to see.

He gave her a questioning look. It was a silver watch, with a digital screen, and there were flat buttons along the sides.

"What's with the face, Tanin? You said you wanted me to show you. We'll go now, using my "smart watch"."

Kaiba looked in her eyes.

Show him?

Show him what?

"Show me what, Salem?"

Salem groaned and rolled her eyes as she put the watch around her delicate wrist.

"You have the memory of a fish, Tanin. You wanted me to show you the multiverse, mish kida?"

Wait really?

Kaiba's heart fluttered with excitement, was she really going to do this, for him?

"But, why? You said it was dangerous?"

Salem smirked at Kaiba and grabbed a dark grey trench coat off of a nearby hook.

"It's nothing that The Great Seto Kaiba, can't handle. Plus, yanni, the universe we're going to is relatively safe."

"And that would be?"

"I'll explain when we get there. Also, did you eat before coming over?"

"Umm, yes?"

"Ah. You may vomit." She said, combing her fingers through her curly hair while giving Kaiba a worried look.

"What? What kind of technology is this?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her, feeling deeply disturbed.

"Oh Please, Tanin. I'm not a mediocre scientist, it's a fact that overexertion can lead to nausea. The first time you go through a portal can be intense-"

"Then why didn't you tell me not to eat anything?"

"Because the last time I saw you eat, it wasn't much. I assumed you don't have a large appetite, mish kida?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He wasn't getting ready to explain to this woman that he was nervous and didn't want to eat in front of her on their first date. Being rescued from his car was embarrassing enough.

"Okay, yalla, meshie, we'll go now. Are you ready, Tanin?"

"How could I possibly be ready?"

"Mmm, true. Let's go."

Salem pointed her wrist toward the open space and front of them. The molecules in the air started to distort and swirl. The swirl became an oval that was pink in color, making the portal complete.

Kaiba stared in awe, seeing something he's never thought was possible, happen right in front of him.

Salem approached the portal and held out her hand.

"Now or never, Tanin."

Kaiba held a sharp intake of breath through his nose, and grabbed Salem's hand, before he knew it, she pulled both of them into the portal.

It felt like Kaiba had only blinked before he found himself walking into an extremely large and decadent foyer. He dropped to his knees and retched painfully. Nothing coming from his stomach.

"Ah, So you didn't eat much, mish kida?" Salem said, gracefully walking to Kaiba and kneeling beside him, rubbing his back.

Kaiba lightly shoved her away and shakily got to his feet.

Salem smirked and stood as well, looking at her watch.

"Perfect, now we just have to find them."

Kaiba looked at Salem, trying to hide his nausea.

"Find who?"

"You and Atem, of course. I asked Anansi where he went to get those photos and this was the one he told me. Earth Dimension Z-146."

Kaiba felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

What?

She found their reality?

"Tanin? Are you alright?"

Kaiba looked in Salem's eyes, reassuring and calm.

" _She knows what she's doing. Trust her, dumbass. Plus, you'll get see Atem again...Maybe with any luck, he could come back with you."_

"Let's go. I want to see him."

Salem smiled and looked at her watch, tapping the screen several times.

"Some information before we get started. In this universe, you returned Kaiba Corp. to a weapons manufacturer-"

"What?!"

"Keep it down! This isn't our reality, and I don't want to have to talk us out of trouble."

Kaiba breathed, trying to keep calm.

"Why?" He asked, wondering what would possibly make him want to go backward from all of the progress he's made over the years.

"Hmmm. It looks like you did it to secure the future of your company during World War III." She answered, matter of factly.

"World War III? I thought you said this place was safe? Why did you take me here?"

Kaiba didn't want to stay in this place. Coming here was a bad idea, and he wanted to leave immediately.

"Calm down, Tanin. And I said "relatively" safe. The war is over, it didn't last long. The world leader who caused it was assasinated, and the world was quickly brought back to peace...after 5 years."

"Holy shit, Salem."

"There's more. It looks like the new world order isn't exactly the peaceful. The refugees from countries ravaged by war, were kept as indentured servants to some, and it looks like those with a high pedigree were sold as pets to the rich."

"Oh God. Atem isn't a pet is he?"

Salem's attention was immediately placed behind Kaiba, so she grabbed his arm.

She turned him toward the object of her gaze and he froze, he eyes landing on his doppleganger.

Oh no.

" _You're fucked."_

His body double looked both of them up and down and slowly approached them, as he did, Kaiba examined him.

He of course, looked just like him, but he was wearing a blue velvet jacket with a black button down shirt. His neck was covered in light purple bruises and bitemarks.

Were those...from Atem?

The alternate Kaiba circled them and stopped in front of Salem.

"I see...So, "The Wolf" has power in another universe. Ha! Atem, get in here!" He said, sizing Kaiba up.

Kaiba gripped Salem's hand and she squeezed back reassuringly.

Kaiba heard footsteps approaching, the shoes sounded, expensive. The door behind Alternate Kaiba opened to reveal Atem, looking regal in his long crimson robe. Atem gasped and ran up to them, looking at Kaiba with curious eyes.

Kaiba kept himself from pulling Atem into his arms as Atem looked him up and down, completely ignoring Salem.

Atem walked over to Alternate Kaiba and kissed him full on the mouth. They broke the kiss and looked at Kaiba and Salem, looking uncomfortable. Atem whispered into Alternate Kaiba's ear, and chuckled evilly.

Oh.

That can't be good.

Alternate Kaiba walked passed them, looking Salem up and down once more before disappearing into the palace. Atem followed and looked back at them.

"Follow us." His deep voice rang in Kaiba's ears. He'd almost forgotten what Atem sounded like.

Salem and Kaiba followed, hand in hand, unsure of what was to come. Kaiba knew them getting seperated would mean he'd be stuck in this reality, and he had no plan of being stranded.

They followed Atem up a staircase and down a very dark hallway. He paused in front of a large door, and look back at Kaiba and Salem.

"Would you like to meet me and my husband's pet?"

Kaiba's ears perked up.

Husband?

They were married in this reality?

"We were actually hoping to speak with you and your husband-" Salem started.

Atem ignored Salem and kept his eyes on Kaiba, pretended as it were just the two of them.

Kaiba nodded wordlessly and looked at Salem as Atem opened the door.

They were brought into a room with a large king-sized bed in the middle. The floor was red carpet and the walls were gold. The drapery was crimson, matching Atem's robe.

As they stepped inside, Salem gasped, squeezing Kaiba's hand painfully.

On the bed, was Alternate Kaiba, his jacket tossed on the floor and shirt open. In his lap, was the Salem that lived in this reality, barely dressed, and being mercilessly rubbed through her underwear, moaning and shivering.

Her long hair was grown out passed her hips, the curls well managed. There were bruises on her hips, peeking out from under her lace long. More bitemarks trailed their way up her stomach, and breasts were barely covered by the unlined matching lace bra, red in color.

Atem locked the door behind them and joined his Kaiba on the bed, running his fingers through pet Salem's hair. He finally made eye contact with Salem and said,

"This is our universe's Sala. Once the most powerful woman in her region, now a lewd little pet. Aren't you, Sala?"

She looked away from Kaiba and Salem's gaping faces, earning a pull of her hair from Atem.

"Answer me, slut-"

"Atem, be gentle. She's been good." Alternate Kaiba said, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, giving her a break from the ruthless friction of his fingers.

Kaiba couldn't take anymore, this wasn't his Atem. This Atem was cruel and drunk with power.

"How do you know about the multiverse? You seem to be aware of the infinite realities, how are-" Kaiba began.

"We'll tell you everything you'd like to know, if your Sala tells us how to fix our technology." Alternate Kaiba said, rubbing and squeezing the Sala in his lap, making her face twist with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Atem pulled her off of Alternate Kaiba's lap and laid her on the bed, crawling on top of her to bite and suck on her breasts through her lace bra. She yelped in pain and turned her head away from Salem and Kaiba, feeling shame.

Alternate Kaiba stood up threateningly and walked to stand in front and Salem and Kaiba. He eyed Salem hungrily, making her squeeze Kaiba's hand and step back.

Kaiba sized up his doppelganger and stepped in front of Salem. His alternate laughed, maniacally.

"What's this? Lovers, are we?"

Atem looked up from Sala's neck and took in the sight before him. He smirked and turned Sala's head towards Salem and Kaiba. He grabbed her face with his hand and squeezed.

"That version of you is so elegant, she even has her own Seto Kaiba. How does it feel to know how powerless you are here?"

"Khulass. I've had enough of this place. Yalla, Tanin, we're leaving."

Salem reached for Kaiba's hand and was roughly pinned against the wall by his Alternate. He pushed her arms above her head, keeping her wrists together with one hand. He leaned in, his face inches from hers.

Kaiba moved to pull him off of Salem, but felt metal against his back and froze. He turned to see Atem's dark crimson eyes staring up at him, a gun in his hand.

Shit.

" _Relatively safe? Relative to what? We've been here five minutes and I have a gun to my back.."_

"You two aren't going anywhere until we get what we want." Atem said, ushering Kaiba to the bed where Sala sat, afraid.

Alternate Kaiba pulled Salem off of the wall and held her arms behind her back. Making it difficult for her to reach her watch. He faced her towards Sala, and whispered in her ear.

"If you tell us, we'll let her go."

He bit the shell of Salem's ear and she struggled in his grip.

Kaiba growled and stood up, aware of Atem's gun still pointed toward him.

"Get your slimy mouth off of her!"

Atem and the alternate Kaiba let out two equally chilling laughs.

Alternate Kaiba brought Salem closer to the bed, keeping her arms secured behind her. Atem looked at Sala, and gestured with his gun for her to come to him. She obediently crawled over to him, and was grabbed by the hair.

Atem flipped her onto her stomach, and ripped off her panties, adjusting Sala so her behind was fully exposed in the air.

"Tell us what we want, or I'll fuck her with this…" Atem waved his gun for Kaiba and Salem to see, and placed it at Sala's entrance.

" _You have to stop this. That poor girl may not be your Salem, but..."_

"Stop! I'll tell you everything!" Kaiba said, his mouth moving faster than his brain.

" _You_ have the technology?" The alternate Kaiba gazed at him in disbelief.

"...Yes...I can explain it to both of you. Privately."

Atem moved the gun from Sala's entrance, and got off of the bed. Kaiba's double released Salem, and threw her on the bed with Sala. He grabbed Kaiba by the arm while Atem continued to point the gun at Kaiba's back.

"Fine then, this way." Atem said, pressing the metal into Kaiba's spine.

He was lead out of the room, looking behind him to see a very concerned Salem. The door was shut and locked behind him.

Shit.

Salem heard the door lock and cursed under her breath. She got up from the bed and looked around the room, searching for a way out.

"The room is sealed. There is no way out." Sala said getting off the bed and stretching.

Salem turned to look at her, seeing the scared sex slave act disappear.

Sala bent down to reach under the bed and pulled out a chest. She opened it and pulled out a pair of panties, dark maroon.

"Don't you have anything else to wear? At least something that doesn't match this awful room?" Salem asked.

"I'm a sex slave, what the fuck do you think?"

"Ok, geez. Ana asfa."

Sala sighed and sat on the bed.

"It's fine."

Salem joined Sala on the bed and looked at her bruised body. Noting the especially dark bruises around her wrists and ankles.

"Who are you here?"

Sala huffed.

"I think you mean who _was_ I."

"Sure, fine." Salem sighed, regretting this excursion immensely.

Sala rested her elbows on her thighs and looked at the floor.

"I was Prime Minister of my country. Our boarders became small because of the war. When The Tyrant was assassinated, we thought that Prince Atem was coming to our aide."

"Let me guess, internal conflict?"

"He was supposed to be my ally, we were to be married in order to make our two nations stronger. Instead, he betrayed me and gave Kaiba-sama's country access to our most important government buildings. Their leader killed my entire family, and Kaiba-sama provided every piece of tech they used." Sala continued.

Married?

To that vile monster?

"But your technology! My visits to most realities have shown me that all my alternates have made the breakthrough in some way or another."

"Yes, most of us have. Those of us who haven't been murdered for it. I'm only alive now because those two assholes think I'll rebuild the tech in exchange for my freedom. In order to make sure Kaiba-sama didn't get a hold of the tech, I destroyed my lab and my portal phone-"

"Pft, yours was a phone?" Salem chuckled.

"Um, yeah. And now I'm a sex slave, and my alternate who could be breaking me out right now, is laughing in my face."

"Right sorry. We need to find Seto, and get to a safe location. Then we can leave this place, and you can get your life back."

Sala raised her eyebrow and said,

"Just leave him here. Let me out, and I can contact my people. Most them are servants in this palace and across this land. I'll be able to kill Kaiba-sama and Prince Atem and rebuild my device-"

"I'm not leaving Seto. He's-"

"Using you. If there's one thing I saw before the war started, it was how selfish that man is. Do yourself a favor, and leave him here."

"You know the rules Sala, he doesn't belong in this reality, he can't stay."

"Ha! Says you of all people…"

Salem paused. What did this version of her know?

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb. The _others_ look to you for leadership, I know who you are." Sala stated.

Salem stood up and walked towards the door, looking at the gratuitous amount of locks.

"You don't know anything. I'll get you out, but I'm not leaving Seto."

Sala scoffed and walked over to Salem, waiting for a miracle.

Salem pulled a pen like device from her jacket and started to set the tiny dials.

"Ha, weapons in the jacket. You are _The Sala_ , for sure now." Sala said looking over Salem's shoulder.

"Would you shut up?"

"Why? It's true, mish kida? You were the original creator of the technology. The original Sala. What happened to your reality? Why did you leave?"

Salem turned to face Sala.

"You will never speak of this. I agreed to break you out, now shut up and let me work."

Sala put her hands in the air and and crossed her arms, staying silent.

Salem pressed a button on the device and it emitted a torch-like laser from an opening. It easily and silently cut through the locks on the door.

"Amazing!" Sala exclaimed.

"Shh! Do you want them to come back?"

"Ana asfa, _Malika_." Sala apologized.

"Don't call me that." Salem snapped back at Sala.

"Why not, it's who you are-"

"Not anymore. Okay, yalla. If you can get me to Atem, we'll find both Setos."

"Fine. I have some unfinished business with Prince Atem, anyway."

The twins opened the door, and set off into the palace, hoping Kaiba wasn't being harmed.

Kaiba was pushed into a dark room and thrown onto a bed. He felt pressure on his hips and his wrists being pinned to his sides.

The lights flicked on, and as his eyes adjusted he was met with Atem's dark crimson ones. His robe was falling off of his shoulder, his brown skin glowed under the lights, and Kaiba couldn't help but stare.

Alternate Kaiba approached the bed and sat down next to Kaiba's head.

"He's beautiful, yes? Tell us what we want, and you can have your fun."

Kaiba shifted uncomfortably. This isn't what he wanted. This Atem wasn't the one he fell in love with, and this version of himself was just as corrupted.

"There's no need for that. I'll tell you what you want to know. " Kaiba said, trying to remain calm.

"Mmmm, so willing...I might just have my fun with him, Seto-chan." Atem said, grinding his hips down onto Kaiba's.

Kaiba groaned in pain. The friction on his flaccid penis was painful but he had to stall, and if he stalled too long they'd definitely catch on.

" _Salem could be long gone. She could have saved herself and left you here."_

Kaiba's alternate spoke, getting off the bed and sitting in a nearby chair, watching.

"First question, where is your device? Sala had a portable device that allowed her travel alternate realities, where is yours?"

Kaiba squirmed under Atem, who was still mercilessly dry humping him.

Alternate Kaiba sighed and cleared his throat. Atem stopped his motions and rolled his eyes. He released Kaiba's wrists and got off of him, walking to sit on his Kaiba's lap.

Kaiba sat up and rubbed his wrists, he came to a realization.

"Aren't you worried I'll open a portal and escape?"

They smirked at at him, making his skin crawl. His twin spoke first.

"You won't leave without her."

"Yes...you're in love with that snake, you poor fool…" Atem added.

Love?

What?

How do they…

"What do you mean?"

Alternate Kaiba raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Mmmm, it's easy to see. It's natural that you've become attached. Even having her as a pet, it's difficult to resist her. And, guessing by the way you gawked at Atem, he chose for his spirit to move on after his duel with little Yugi Mutou?"

Kaiba froze and stared at his doppelganger. He let his eyes wander to the gun in Atem's hand, wondering if he could disarm him somehow.

"You try anything, we kill your bitch." Atem said, cocking the gun.

"Where is the device?" His alternate repeated.

Kaiba thought quickly and fidgeted with his Kaiba Corp belt.

"It's here. It's my belt buckle."

His alternate set his lips in a tight line, eyeing the belt.

"Take it off."

Kaiba slowly unbuckled his belt, and slipped it out of the loops. Atem gazed at him hungrily, running a hand down his Kaiba's chest.

God, this version of Atem was insatiable. Kaiba would have been turned on if it weren't for the simple fact that this Atem was a stranger to him.

"Give it here."

Kaiba stood up and slowly walked over to his twin.

Shit.

He had to think of something before they figured out it's just a metal belt buckle.

He handed over his belt, only to be pulled closer by Atem. He grabbed him by the loose waist of his pants, and held the gun to his groin.

"No funny, business, Seto-chan"

Atem got off of his Kaiba's lap and kneeled in front of Kaiba, gun still close to his privates.

The alternante Kaiba stood and inspected the belt, feeling around the metal expecting to find some sort of button or switch. When he found none, he growled and threw the belt on the floor.

"Ha! I should have known you were lying. It's what I would have done. Atem, have your fun." He said, going to open the door, only to have it kicked into his face forcefully.

The sound of his nose cracking and him falling to the floor in pain, sprung Atem to his side.

Sala entered first, tackling Atem and wrestling the gun from him. Salem rushed in toward Kaiba, only to be pulled down by his twin, bleeding from the middle of his face.

Kaiba ran to Salem and pulled her up, backing them away from the altercation between Sala and Atem. They were clawing, biting and scratching, both trying to get of hold of the gun.

His doppelganger stood up and wavered, stumbling towards Kaiba and Salem.

Kaiba heard the gun click and fire.

Alternate Kaiba felt to the floor, bleeding from the left side of his chest.

Sala pulled Atem by his hair next to his Kaiba and threw him on the floor. She stepped over the alternate Kaiba's now dead body, and sat in the chair that was across from the bed. She pointed the gun at Atem, smirking triumphantly.

"Time's up, Prince." Sala said, cocking the gun.

Atem groveled at Sala's feet, kissing her toes.

"Please, Sala, please spare me. I really did love you.."

Sala scoffed. She leaned back in the plush chair, and kicked Atem across the face as she crossed her legs.

He held his bleeding lip and gave Salem one last look of sorrow before she said,

"No honor among thieves, mish kida?"

Salem tugged on Kaiba's arm, she lead him to the door and he hesitated, looking back at Atem on his knees, begging the woman he's been sexually violating for years, for his life.

"Tanin, let's go. Now." She whispered, pulling him out of the room.

As they sprinted down the hallway, Kaiba heard a lone gun shot. He slowed and then stopped.

Salem was right.

The multiverse was dangerous.

"Tanin, snap out of it." She said, grabbing his face and forcing him to look into her eyes.

"He'd still be alive if we hadn't come here." Kaiba said, his voice wavering.

"And Sala would still be a leader turned sex slave. She can overthrow the powers that be, and balance the world again. If your alternate and Atem stayed alive, millions of people would stay enslaved, now they have a chance."

Kaiba grabbed Salem's hand and breathed.

"Okay, okay let's go home."

They ran out of the palace, not looking back. Kaiba watched Salem's jacket billow in the wind, realizing she must have tools and gadgets in there.

" _So that's how she got out."_

Salem stopped and pointed the watch at the ground, the portal forming quickly. She took Kaiba's hand in hers, and they jumped in, together.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!

Add me on tumblr- QueenBEWD

This chapter edited by prettiugli.


	5. Chapter 5- The Ship of Theseus

Chapter 5- The Ship of Theseus

Kaiba and Salem ran out of the portal and into her home lab. The portal closed behind them and they dropped to their knees, breathing heavily.

Safe.

Finally safe.

Kaiba retched and emptied his stomach onto the cement floor. He was dizzy and upset, the events he witnessed were unsettling.

Within two hours, he'd seen Atem alive, Salem as a sex slave, and himself as man he never wanted to become.

He'd also seen Salem's alternate kill Atem and himself.

Good God.

Kaiba rolled over on his back. He gazed up at the ceiling, the room spun violently around him.

He jolted as helt felt freezing cold water splash against his body.

He shouted and stood upright, glaring at Salem, who was holding a bucket.

"What? You needed it, mish kida?"

Kaiba scoffed and stood up, grabbed Salem, and threw her onto her work bench.

"What the hell was that?!" Kaiba yelled, inches from Salem's face.

She remained stoic and calm as she leaned back on her hands and held Kaiba's gaze.

"What do you mean, Tanin? You vomited on my floor and you looked ready to faint, I had to do something?"

Kaiba turned away from Salem and crossed his arms.

Everything about that experience was awful.

All he wanted tonight, was to see Salem and to feel at ease. Not to go on a misadventure to the multiverse, and hear Atem get shot.

"Why would you take me to a place like that? Did you think I wanted to lose Atem again?"

Salem rolled her eyes and hopped off of her work bench. She took off her jacket and placed it on one of the nearby hooks.

She silently walked out of the room, followed by an increasingly angry Kaiba.

He seethed quietly as he followed her into her living room. She slipped her shoes off and threw herself onto the large couch.

Kaiba stood over her, his clothes clinging to his body uncomfortably, waiting for a response.

Her forearm was draped over her eyes and she took slow, deep, controlled breaths.

"Are you going to stand over me all night or would you like to change into something dry?"

Kaiba was fuming. Was she serious right now? She was acting as if they had just run a mile, but the reality was that they both could have been killed.

"Not until you answer me. I didn't want to see myself die, and I definitely didn't want to finally see Atem again, only for _you_ to kill him-"

"Ah ah, Tanin, I did not kill him. Sala did." She said, raising her arm and examining her nails, clearly detached from any of Kaiba's concerns.

"Why are you talking about her like she isn't you?!" Kaiba said, screaming at this point.

"Theseus, Tanin. She isn't me, that Kaiba wasn't you, and that wasn't your Atem so you didn't lose anyone."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Are you completely batshit?"

Salem rolled her eyes and sat up, remaining composed.

"Tanin. The Ship of Theseus."

"What is that?" Kaiba said, trying to calm himself down.

"How do you not know about this? Metaphysics?"

Kaiba's attempts to calm himself were becoming just that. Salem's attitude towards his reaction is making him want to storm out and drive home in his wet clothes.

" _What about that promise you made to your brother? Are you really going to end things with the only person you've ever connected with since Atem, just because she's_ _ **smarter**_ _than you are?"_

Salem sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Let me ask you this, Tanin. Did you feel anything towards the Atem in that reality? Any familiar feelings?"

Kaiba remained silent. He knew that the answer was no, but it was still Atem, and he still saw a version of himself die.

Salem smirked and continued.

"And would you, being the person you are now, ever return your company to its violent past?"

Kaiba crossed his arms and stood his ground, wondering where she was going with these questions.

"I can tell from your silence that your answer is no. You didn't feel anything, unless it was disgust, for that version of Atem because that's not the same person. That one went through different experiences that made him change into that monster you saw."

"And what about _my_ corruption?"

"It's the same. That version of you has gone through different experiences, made different choices, to become that disgusting man. You see, Tanin, we as individuals, always have a choice. They may not be the easiest or best options, but you always have the power to choose. No one can take that from you."

Kaiba thought over her words carefully. He understood that the reality they were in was just that, an alternate reality. But, seeing what he saw was still deeply disturbing. He wondered why Salem wasn't more unsettled seeing herself almost raped with the barrel of a gun.

He walked over to Salem and sat on the couch, not caring about getting the leather wet.

Kaiba sighed deeply and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I understand, Salem. But you have to admit, seeing yourself almost raped was just as unsettling."

"Not really, Tanin. I've been exploring the multiverse for a long time, there's really nothing that could surprise me at this point. I was mainly shocked that I was apart of your life in that reality, albeit in a fucked up way." She said, with a light chuckle.

Kaiba looked at her in disbelief. This woman was more jaded than him, no wonder they got along.

Salem stood up from the couch and held her hand out towards Kaiba. He took her hand, not caring where she was leading him. Anything was better than what they had just went through. He was exhausted.

She took him to her bedroom and led him to the bathroom. Sitting on the ledge of the large soaking tub, she ran the warm water, testing it with her fingers.

Kaiba looked around the bathroom and realized that in haste during his last visit, he never took in the surroundings.

The tile was white and grey marble to match the white walls and high ceilings. The towels matched accordingly.

How plain.

The all white scheme of the bathroom didn't match the rest of her eclectic bedroom.

Salem saw him staring at the walls and walked toward one of the white cabinets. As she was rummaging around, Kaiba thought it best to bring up the article.

"Did you see the pictures of us?"

He looked at Salem's back as she set out two towels and different salts and oils. She stayed silent as she went over to the tub with a glass bottle of pink salt.

Kaiba tried to read her expression as she poured the salt into the steaming water. The smell of jasmine filled the air, along with a more masculine scent of sandalwood.

"Yes, tanin, I saw. Anansi showed me this morning." She said as she swirled her hand in the water, making sure the salt was dissolved.

Of course.

Of course that asshole had showed her.

Kaiba watched as Salem wiggled her toes on the plush white bath mat, her white painted nails matching beautifully.

"And what do you think we should do about it?" Kaiba asked, not exactly sure how to tell her that he wanted to make things public between them.

Oh God.

What if she thought there was nothing between them?

What if this was all a fucked up game she was playing with him?

He snapped back to his thoughts when he heard Salem shutting off the water.

"Tanin...Do you even like me?"

What?

Even she has doubts?

Kaiba ran his hand through his half dried locks and sighed.

"Of course I do."

He joined her on the ledge of the tub and put his hand on her thigh.

"I've never dated anyone before, tanin. But, I'd like to spend more time with you, in that way."

Kaiba moved in closer and slid his hand further up her thigh.

"Me too, Salem."

Salem stood up and slowly went over to the sink. She held up a blue toothbrush and smiled at Kaiba.

"First thing before we relax, your vomit breath, mish kida."

Kaiba scoffed and joined her at the sink, snatching the toothbrush from her hand.

As he mechanically started brushing his teeth, he watched Salem's reflection in the mirror.

She peeled off her clothes slowly and stepped out of her pants, now completely naked.

Kaiba's eyes were glued to her body as she stepped into the large bath, sinking into the water excruciatingly slow.

He rinsed his mouth and gazed at her beautiful face. It changed from a hard neutral to one of bliss.

She let out a happy sigh as she sunk in the rest of the way, leaning her head back against the white stone.

"Are you going to come in, Tanin? Or would you rather watch me bathe myself?" She said with a smirk as Kaiba finally turned to face the tub.

He felt his cheeks grow hot.

This woman was going to be the death of him.

Kaiba took off his wet clothes, making a mental note to always bring an overnight bag when he has a date at Salem's manor.

He strode over to the tub and took extra care getting into the hot water, knowing Salem was eyeing every part of his body.

He leaned back and looked in Salem's eyes. She was deep in thought, not really looking at Kaiba.

They were silent. The water around them was still due to both of them being afraid to move towards the other.

Kaiba breathed in through his nose, and waded across the soaking tub, watching her tense and pull away from him.

He moved closer, seeing her eyes flit with nervousness. She put a hand to his chest and kept her head lowered.

Kaiba let out a frustrated sigh and tried to meet her gaze. Her eyes were dark and she was avoiding eye contact.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, pulling away from her and leaning against the back of the tub.

Salem dipped her hair back in the water to wet it thoroughly. She pushed her baby hairs back as she smoothed her dark curls.

"Tanin...what...Um, are we? I know we want to spend more time together but, what does that mean exactly?"

Kaiba blew a rush of air out through his nose, and pushed his wet bangs out of his face.

It's time to just say it.

Kaiba knew there was a chance of rejection but the only way to know for sure, was to ask.

"Well, Salem, I'd like...to go public...If that's alright with you." He said, unsure of where she stood on private versus public life.

Kaiba knew this was all new to him too, and he couldn't expect her to be on board.

Salem moved closer and pushed her wet hair off her shoulders. She ran her hand up Kaiba's thigh under the water.

Kaiba let out a delighted shiver and grabbed Salem's hand. He held her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. The henna on her hands and forearms long faded.

She smiled.

Ugh.

Dazzling.

"Salem. Come to dinner at the Kaiba mansion tomorrow. And I'd...Like us to be together officially."

"Officially? You mean, yanni, on social media? That's what you mean by public? I'd be your…?"

"I prefer the term partner, but, heteronormatively, you'd be my girlfriend-"

"Ha! Seto Kaiba's "girlfriend"? You are right, Tanin, I like "partner" better." Salem said, with a laugh.

She smirked and splashed water towards Kaiba soaking the rest of his hair.

"Hey!" Kaiba said, splashing back just as forcefully.

He closed the gap between them and kissed Salem full on the mouth, cupping her cheek to deepen the kiss.

Salem let out a melodious laugh as Kaiba kissed down her neck, biting and sucking lightly. She ran her fingers down Kaiba toned stomach, relishing the tight muscles tensing and quivering beneath the pads of her fingers.

Kaiba cupped her one of her supple breasts and rolled to the soft nub between his fingers, enjoying the way her body shook with pleasure.

He trailed his fingers down her trembling stomach and stopped at her clit, rubbing the sensitive area slowly before moving to her entrance, circling his finger around it.

She flinched and tensed immediately, pulling her body away.

Hm.

That's the second time she's done that.

Kaiba caught her gaze and raised his eyebrow at her, wondering what was going on.

She sighed and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Ana asfa, Tanin. I just, yanni, had, what's the word for this...A bad experience that happens when you're young and it makes things difficult, yanni, later in life?"

Kaiba thought for a moment. A bad experience? Was she talking about childhood trauma?

"You had a _traumatic_ experience?"

"Bazaapt! Yes, traumatic...I'm not ready to talk about details of it, the assault but-"

"Wait, you were _assaulted_?! Sexually?" Kaiba realized that this must have been the punishment her parents gave her but, why? That was beyond cruel.

"Tanin, it was something that happens in my culture. It was just fingers, but...I still have trouble dealing with it."

What?

That's no excuse.

"In your, culture?"

"Yes. Normally, poor families have their daughters go through a "virginity test". If there's blood, virgin, no blood...well you can guess things don't end well."

Kaiba was trying to process this information. A test? To prove?

Oh God.

Kaiba took her hands in his and looked in her eyes. This was the first time Salem was legitimately vulnerable in front of him.

Her big brown eyes were sad and her cheeks were flushed.

Hm.

The bath is getting a little too hot.

"Salem?"

"Yes, Tanin?"

"What can I do? To make things easier? It can't be fun to think of what happened every time I try something."

Salem was silent and she looked at her delicate hands in Kaiba's elegante ones.

"That's just it, Tanin. I want to, with you. I really do. I'm just, scared." Salem avoided Kaiba's eyes, looking ashamed of herself.

Ha.

This woman created a literal "smart watch" to access the multiverse, traveled said multiverse, still had time to be an ambassador and business woman, and was scared of consensual penetration?

Amazing.

Salem splashed water at Kaiba. She was frowning and glaring at him. He realized that he was smirking.

"Salem, it's time for me to teach you a little something." Kaiba said, standing up slowly, the hot water dripping off of his solid body.

Salem raised her eyebrows, incredulous of Kaiba's intentions.

They got out of the water, letting the tub drain as they dried off.

Kaiba wrapped his towel around his waist as Salem donned a beautiful dark purple robe.

Oh shit…

The dark purple against her caramel skin reminded Kaiba of the pharaoh's cape. So perfect and always beautiful billowing behind him.

He watched as she towel dried her hair, the dark curls bouncing weightlessly when she shook it out.

" _It's just the same color, calm down idiot or you'll freak her out."_

Salem threw her towel in a nearby hamper and gathered Kaiba's half dry clothes. She smiled at him and nodded towards the white cabinet she retrieved the towels from.

"There should be a robe in the cabinet you can use. Your clothes will be ready by the time you leave in the morning."

She left the bathroom room and disappeared into the manor.

Kaiba looked at the cabinet and spied the oils she set on the counter before they got in the bath.

Hmmm.

That'll make things more enjoyable for her.

He threw his towel into the same hamper and grabbed a white robe out of the linen cabinet. He took the oils off of the counter and marched into the bedroom, on a mission.

Kaiba placed the oils on the bedside table and turned on the lamp. He looked around the walls for the light switch, rushing to turn the main lights off before Salem returned to the room.

He heard Salem come through the main entrance to her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, hoping he made it look enticing.

Salem slowly walked through the chiffon curtains, taking in the sight before her.

Seto Kaiba sitting on her bed, in just a robe, with an assortment of oils on her table.

"Oh my, Tanin...How romantic."

She walked over to the bed and sat next to Kaiba, smiling sensually.

Kaiba cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb across her cheek, luxuriating in the softness of her skin.

Oh God.

It's going to be difficult to keep things simple tonight.

He kissed her lips and gave her bottom lip a small bit, earning an encouraging sound from Salem.

"Lay down." He said, getting up to grab one of the glass bottles off of the table.

Salem obliged and look at Kaiba's choice of massage oil. She smirked and scooted further up on the bed, giving him room to have the best view of her.

Kaiba uncorked his chosen bottle and waved it under his nose, letting the fragrance waft into his nostrils.

Hmmm.

It wasn't a scent Kaiba was familiar with. He sniffed again.

The scent seemed like it was diluted due to its rich nature. It was wood-like but sweet and floral.

Salem snickered from her spot on the bed.

"That's a good choice, Tanin. And, you won't be able to guess that scent. The tree it comes from doesn't grow in Japan."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and smirked at her. He leaned over her and planted another kiss on her lips, untying and opening her robe in the process.

He sat near Salem's legs, facing her so he could trace tiny patterns on her stomach with his fingers.

She moaned and shivered, her stomach shuddering from the sensation.

Kaiba smirked at her reaction and swirled his fingers over the open of the glass bottle, collecting a generous amount of oil on his fingers.

He started slow by gently rubbing her clit, circling the protruding pith with the pads of his finger tips.

Salem squirmed and moaned, instinctively rolling her hips to receive more friction.

Kaiba took in the sight of Salem sprawled on out on the bed, grabbing onto the sheets and moaning at his touch.

Oh God.

Kaiba knew it would be difficult to not want to have sex with her tonight, but he knew she needed to get past the idea that penetration was painful in order for both of them to feel comfortable moving forward.

He moved his middle finger towards her entrance and she tensed, her abs flexing from the muscle strain.

Kaiba ran the fingers of his free hand down up and down her stomach and she let out a shaking breath, gasping as his finger slowly entered her.

He paused, letting her adjust to the sensation of his slick finger inside of her.

She breathed slowly and evenly, her hand grasping his free arm.

Salem loosened her grip and smiled at Kaiba, nodding at him to continue.

Kaiba looked in her eyes. She still looked like she was unsure.

"Are you sure?" Kaiba said, making sure she really wanted this.

Salem smiled and let go of Kaiba's arm completely.

"Yes, Tanin...just, go slow?"

Kaiba nodded as he began to slowly pump his finger in and out of Salem, her body twitching from the new sensation.

He felt her natural moisture start to mix with the oils on his finger. She was relaxing, moaning louder and louder as she felt more pleasure from Kaiba's ministrations.

" _She's feeling so much from just one finger. You should add another one and make her moan your name…"_

Kaiba hastily inserted a second finger, forgetting Salem's lack of experience. She gasped and shook, not stopping Kaiba in his actions.

Good.

He didn't completely ruin progress with his impatience.

Salem was moaning Kaiba's pet name, asking for more. Her hips were moving to meet his fingers with every thrust and her cheeks were red.

Oh Fuck.

Kaiba was painfully aware of his erection. Watching Salem twist and shake with every movement of his fingers was making him throb.

He shivered as he grabbed ahold of his member, pumping it in time with every thrust of his fingers in Salem's soaking wet womanhood.

Kaiba wanted to see Salem orgasm but he knew she may not make it to completion with just his fingers, the feeling was too new.

He leaned over, continuing to pump his fingers inside of her and rub himself, to kiss her lips passionately.

Kaiba broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, half lidded and needy.

"Rub your clit for me, Goddess." Kaiba said breathlessly.

Salem licked her lips and smiled, reaching down to rub herself in time with Kaiba's fingers.

She moaned Kaiba's name and threw her head back as every ripple of pleasure became too much to handle.

Kaiba groaned and came thickly into his hand, making sure to speed up his fingers to bring Salem to her orgasm.

She gasped and moaned, choking out one final moan as her juices ran down Kaiba's fingers.

"Oh fuck! Tanin!" She wailed, as Kaiba removed his fingers and rubbed her overstimulated clit.

Her beautiful legs shook and then went limp as Kaiba slowed his movements, coming to a halt.

Both of them were breathing heavily, looking into each others eyes. They each let out a breathless laugh, as Kaiba collapsed next to Salem on the bed.

Kaiba felt his semen starting to dry and stick to his pubic hair. He turned his head toward Salem who was sleeping peacefully, drained from her orgasm.

He swallowed a bubble of laughter as he moved a lock of her hair from out of her mouth.

" _Adorable…"_

He made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

As he threw the wet towel in the hamper, he heard something coming from downstairs.

He walked into the bedroom to find Salem, asleep innocently with her robe open.

Another sound from downstairs.

Kaiba covered Salem with her blankets and fastened his robe tighter. He walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen, hoping to find nothing.

 _Clack...clack..clack…_

The lounge.

He walked down the hallway and into the large room. He saw the small table and large pillows where him and Salem had their first date.

Kaiba felt around the walls, trying to find a light switch. His fingers found the switch and flicked it on.

He looked around the well lit room, everything in place and no one in sight.

 _Clack...clack…...clack._

Kaiba jumped as he heard the sound again, this time he saw the table in the middle of the room shake.

What...the fuck.

He walked to the table, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Wait.

What?

Kaiba looked at the table closer and saw the small bowl of chocolates spilled over. They formed a message.

 **DON'T**

Kaiba surveyed the room, certain someone had to have been in there with him. He heard the sound in the hallway behind him, going upstairs.

Salem.

He ran up the stairs hearing the sound in front of him.

 _Clackclackclackclackclack_

"Shit." Kaiba breathed, as the sound sped up and stopped in front of the guest room door.

He put his hand on the door knob, hearing movement inside. He breathed in sharply through his nose and opened the door, seeing a figure sitting on the bed.

Kaiba flipped on the lights and almost fell to his knees. He slowly approached the bed, locking eyes with, Atem.

Atem was fully dressed in his kingly attire, his eyes were dark and lifeless. He stood up and took Kaiba's hand in his, smiling gently.

Kaiba was shaking, not believing his eyes.

"W-What are you-How are you-" Kaiba sputtered, trying to make sense of the situation.

Atem placed an elegant finger on Kaiba lips and opened his mouth to speak.

"It's time for you to wake up now, Tanin." Salem's voice came out of Atem's mouth, making Kaiba even more confused.

"Tanin! Get up!"

Kaiba's body jolted and he sat up, in Salem's bed. His semen stuck and dried to his body and robe still open.

" _Was that, a dream?"_

Kaiba thought to himself and he rubbed his eyes, feeling empty.

He looked over to Salem. She was already dressed for her day in a dark green tight fitting dress. She was putting gold bangles over the long sleeves of her dress.

Kaiba gaped. He watched as she put on her gold rings, stacked stylishly.

He saw his clothes, washed and dried, folded at the edge of the bed. He stood up and stretched, his joints cracked and ached.

Shit. He must have fallen asleep right when laid down to catch his breath.

Everything hurts.

"Sounds like someone's getting old, mish kida?" She said, throwing a towel in Kaiba's face, chuckling.

Kaiba wordlessly went into the bathroom and started the shower. He stepped into the warm water and sighed.

He wished Salem could have joined him this time, but he had to go home and get ready for work.

Oh shit.

That's right.

He'd completely forgotten to post anything on social media. It had to happen this morning or he would hear about it from the board.

Ugh.

Kaiba stepped out of the shower and dried off. He hated that he couldn't take things at his own pace.

Well. Things were going at his pace but, he didn't want them public so soon.

He returned to the bedroom to get dressed and saw Salem was gone, already downstairs.

Hmm.

She doesn't mess around when it comes to getting the day started.

Kaiba pocketed his phone and wallet, happy his clothes were completely ruined this time. As he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, he heard Salem speaking arabic.

Ugh, great. Anansi.

Kaiba walked into the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee invading his nostrils.

Oh, yes.

He had planned on leaving immediately but he could never turn down fresh coffee.

Anansi glared at Kaiba as he sat down next to Salem at the table, kissing her on the cheek.

"You stayed the night, again?" Anansi said judgmentally, pouring Salem's coffee.

Kaiba scoffed and took out his phone, giving him the cold shoulder.

Anansi moved to put the coffee pot away when Salem stopped him.

"Anansi, Seto would also like coffee, he had a late night." She said with a laugh, sipping her cup delicately.

Kaiba smirked at Anansi triumphantly. He pushed his empty mug towards Anansi's hands, shaking with rage.

Anansi poured the coffee, walking away from Kaiba without bowing.

Kaiba wondered how far he could push him in front of Salem.

"Salem, I didn't know your employees don't bow to guests." Kaiba said, taking a test tip of his coffee.

" _Damn, that's good."_

"Oh no, Tanin, they're supposed to." Salem answered, glaring a hole in Anansi's back.

Anansi slammed the pot down and turned to face Salem.

"What did you call him?!" Anansi yelled.

Oh.

It doesn't take much.

Salem rolled her eyes and set her mug down.

"Watch yourself, Anansi. And you speak arabic, you know what it means." She said, absentmindedly checking her phone.

Kaiba's phone buzzed. He opened his messages seeing a text from Salem.

 **Goddess: Anansi has his head up his ass today, mish kida?**

Kaiba let out of laugh and sipped his coffee, watching Anansi's face turn beet red.

"My Lady, those pictures will get you in trouble. You should end this, now." Anansi said, talking as if Kaiba wasn't in the room.

Salem gave a frustrated sigh. Then her face lit up as she realized her and Kaiba haven't announced their relationship via social media yet.

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me! Tanin, would you like to get a picture of me with my coffee? We can post it now." She said with a smirk, flipping her hair off of her shoulder.

Anansi's face became confused, as Kaiba took her hint and opened the camera on his phone.

She posed beautifully, holding the coffee cup in her lovely hands, in front of her slim waist.

Kaiba repressed a shiver and clicked the shutter, posting it directly to his social media with a caption that said "Good Morning". He tagged her in the photo and hesitantly sent the relationship request.

Salem accepted the request and smiled at Kaiba. He winked at her and drank the rest of his coffee.

Anansi's phone buzzed and he looked at the notification. He remained silent.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him and stood up, realizing it was time for him to go.

Salem was snickering at Anansi's reaction as Kaiba leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Tonight. Kaiba mansion. Make sure you bring an overnight bag." Kaiba said with a wink, relishing Anansi's glare as he left the house.

Worth it.

Kaiba was sitting at his desk, going over reports when his intercom beeped.

"Mr. Kaiba, Yugi Motou is here to see you."

Kaiba groaned internally, wondering what Yugi would need.

"Send him in." Kaiba said, monotone and uninterested.

The door to his office opened immediately, Yugi walked into the office confidently, sitting down in on the of the white chairs.

He looked professional and stylish.

Hmpf.

The Kaiba Corp paycheck is obviously treating him well.

Yugi looked tense and had his lips set in a tight line. He clenched his fists in his lap and kept his eyes down.

"Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow and sighed.

"What are you doing here, Yugi? Don't you still have work to do? I gave you your own office for a reason-"

"Is it true?" Yugi finally made eye contact with Kaiba.

"What are you talking about?"

Yugi sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

"You and that woman. Is it true?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kaiba scoffed.

Yugi groaned in frustration and stood up.

"I've been seeing him. Atem. He's in my dreams, warning me. I haven't dreamt about him in years, but ever since we met that woman, I've seen him every night."

Kaiba froze. He's been having dreams about Atem too. And the most recent one was enough to shake anyone up.

Yugi caught Kaiba's gaze and gasped.

"You've been seeing him too haven't you?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and said,

"Dreams are just dreams, Yugi. Now, did you have something work related to talk to me about, or are you going to waste my time with this nonsense."

He resumed his worked, signaling to Yugi that the conversation was over.

Yugi was trembling, wanting to say more but he forced out a professional answer.

"No. Kaiba-kun. Te'a and I will see you and Mokuba this evening."

Kaiba looked up from work.

What.

No.

"This evening?" He asked incredulously.

Yugi sighed again, unaware that Kaiba had no knowledge of these plans.

"Yeah Kaiba-kun. Mokuba invited everyone to the Kaiba mansion for dinner tonight. I couldn't talk him out of it, he said it's the perfect setting for a _proposal_."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He said he would make sure you're at dinner, even if he has to tie you to your chair. Anyway, like you said, I have work to do." With that, Yugi exited Kaiba's office, leaving Kaiba alone with his own thoughts.

Well, shit.

Kaiba pulled out his phone and sent Mokuba a text confirming the details of the evening. He knew there wouldn't be a way out, and he wasn't getting ready to cancel his plans with Salem.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, knowing tonight was going to try his patience.

His phone buzzed and he opened his messages, expecting a reply from Mokuba.

He was shocked to find a message from Salem with a picture attached.

 **Goddess: What do you think, Tanin? Is it too much?**

The picture was of her at the salon. Her hair was tousled to perfection her tight bouncy curls more defined and the color, was maroon.

Oh God.

It looked so good on her, Kaiba replied without thinking.

 **Seto Kaiba: Holy shit, you look amazing.**

" _Smooth, dickhead. You two may be official, but you can still screw things up."_

…

…

 **Goddess: You think so, Tanin? I can always dye it back.**

…

 **Seto Kaiba: No. keep it.**

…

…

 **Goddess: Mokuba sent me a message today. Inviting me to dinner at your mansion? Does he not know I am already coming?**

Kaiba thought before crafting his reply. He didn't want those losers scaring her away. And he definitely didn't want all of Mokuba's friends meeting her at once, especially since they were publicly dating.

There was no avoiding that. But, the dinner was for Yugi and Te'a, the focus won't be on Salem at all.

Right?

 **Seto Kaiba: Yes, well, Mokuba is throwing a dinner party and I was just notified today.**

…

 **..**

 **Goddess: Ah, I see. Is this dinner party formal? I'd hate to be underdressed around someone as stylish as your brother.**

Kaiba blew air out through his nose. He knew his brother has an obsession with European fashion, he just didn't think it would influence his entire wardrobe.

He got a text from Mokuba detailing the "dress code".

…

 **Seto Kaiba: He says it's cocktail chic. Whatever that means.**

…

…

 **..**

 **Goddess: Ah. And should I still bring an overnight bag? ;)**

 **..**

 **Seto Kaiba: Look anymore amazing than you do now and you'll have to move in. (Devil grin)**

…

…

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **Read.**_

Kaiba stilled when he realized what he just did.

"Shit." He cursed allowed.

" _Wow. Really? And you were worried about those losers scaring her away. The only loser here is you, dumbass."_

Kaiba kicked himself mentally as he grumpily returned to his work.

They've only been official for a couple hours and he's talking about her moving in? He knew he'd fuck things up somehow.

He clicked to his socials, needing a distraction from his own idiocy.

The picture of Salem was going viral and there were thousands of comments. He knew reading them was a bad idea, but he couldn't resist.

There were several people who couldn't believe that this woman was interested in him. Others were skeptical of Kaiba's intentions. And the vast majority were disgustingly sexual.

 _$$Fuckin_Bichez78: Didn't know KaibaSeto had jungle fever. Can't blame him though, look at those tits!_

 _HappyCamperLMAO: Damn KaibaSeto! What's it like in between those thighs? I bet she tastes amazing. (Eggplant)._

Disgusting.

He kept scrolling.

 _iiitsAme!: God I would tie her up and fuck her so hard she cries. And KaibaSeto, you can watch. (Devil grin)(devil grin)_

Kaiba let out a sound of disgust and exited the window. He took a deep breath and put his head in his hands, internally screaming.

He felt his anger rising, making his hands shake. He stood up and started to pace the length of his office.

Kaiba didn't know what he wanted. He knew he couldn't single handedly find these people and ruin them, but it was so tempting.

He took out his phone and went to his contacts. He tapped on Mokuba's number and put the phone to his ear, trying to control his rage with each ring.

He heard the phone click on the other end and Mokuba's voice sounding exasperated.

"What, Seto?" Mokuba said with a sigh.

Kaiba contained himself, trying not to scream.

"Did you see those disgusting comments?"

Mokuba let out a long breath and cleared his throat.

"Seto, most of those comments were overwhelmingly positive. We already know how disgusting people can be. Sala's gorgeous and your two are official. You got the information out. Just ignore them."

Kaiba was seething, Mokuba's words not making him feel any better.

"Mokuba, how can just ignore these comments? Some of them were troublesome-"

"Seto, when have you ever cared what other people think? I have to go, this dinner isn't going to plan itself."

Kaiba heard the line click then silence.

Wow.

How unhelpful.

He took a deep breath, and tapped on Salem's number, not caring if she was ignoring his texts.

The line rang once and the other line clicked. Salem's voice was warm and calming.

"Masa' alkhayr, Tanin. Is everything alright? You've never called me before, mish kida?"

Kaiba's tension and anger immediately slipped away. He loved the fact that she knew something was wrong, even though they weren't face to face.

He breathed in through his nose, trying to mask his frustration.

"Hi. I was just wondering, if you saw those comments?"

There was silence on the other line and Kaiba hoped she hadn't hung up.

"Yes, Tanin. I saw. They were...Disgusting, yes?"

"Mokuba says we should just ignore them but...I'm just, protective."

Kaiba heard rustling on the other line and the sound of a car door slamming shut.

"You weren't out by yourself were you?" Kaiba said, worried about what might happen if she ever went out alone.

He heard Salem scoff and chuckle.

"Tanin, I'm a public figure and a politician. I'm never alone."

Kaiba felt relieved. He knew those comments must have bothered her too. She is human after all.

"Hey, Salem, would you come to my office? You can bring your stuff for tonight but, I just want to see you."

"Um, sure, Tanin. I'll have Anansi drop me off."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He heard Salem laugh.

"Are you serious, Tanin? I can _hear_ you rolling your eyes." She said, still snickering through the phone.

"Whatever, just get over here, I need you in my office...now." He said sensually, dying to have her close to him again.

"Pft. Okay, meshie, Tanin. I'll be there soon. Goodbye."

"...Bye." Kaiba hung up the phone.

He realized it had been so long since he'd had a pleasant phone conversation.

He paged his secretary to let her now that Salem would be coming to the office and to make sure that there was security out front. The last thing he wanted was someone spotting her and trying something violent.

Kaiba returned to his work, feeling impatient waiting for Salem to arrive. His computer pinged with a social alert and he clicked on it begrudgingly.

 _kaibaluvR69: SalaWahab is on the move! Her car is the black escalade with diplomatic plates! Wonder if KaibaSeto is with her?_

 _: Just saw SalaWahab's car pass my job! She's going to Kaiba Corp! How much you want to bet her and KaibaSeto are gonna screw on his desk?!_

Kaiba growled and shoved papers off of his desk. He was seconds away from throwing his laptop across the room when his secretary spoke over the intercom.

"Mr. Kaiba, Ambassador Wahab made it in the building safely. Unfortunately, he presence has attracted paparazzi."

Kaiba was overcome with relief. The paparazzi were vultures but they weren't like those monsters online.

"Send her up immediately." He said shortly.

He cleaned up the mess from his tantrum and sat at his desk innocently. Hoping his frustration wouldn't show on his face.

A couple minutes passed and there was a knock at his office door.

Kaiba suddenly became nervous as his secretary opened the door and let Salem inside. The room became so much smaller and his face became hot.

Salem turned her gaze toward Kaiba as the secretary left them alone. She smirked and walked forward, carrying a large black tote and a garment bag.

She scanned the office, taking in the color scheme and cleanliness.

"Ahlan wa sahlan, Tanin." She said, walking over to the grey couch and setting her stuff down.

Kaiba looked her up and down as she flipped her dark maroon hair over her shoulder. She stretched her arms over her head, giving Kaiba an amazing view of her backside.

Mmm. Fuck.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He raked his fingers down her hips, buried his nose in her hair and smelled the roses radiating from her scalp.

Salem smiled and pried herself out of Kaiba's grip. She turned to face him and wagged her finger.

"Come now, Tanin. In your office? Are you sure that's a good idea?" She smirked at him, her eyes playful.

Kaiba's resolve broke and he pushed her onto the couch, straddling her small body. He growled and took her lips in his, sliding his tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice.

Salem moaned into the kiss and let Kaiba overpower her. She felt his arousal against her thigh, his hips grinding against hers.

Kaiba got up and pulled her over to his desk. He flopped into his chair and placed Salem on him, her legs on either side of his hips.

He gazed at her face, taking her cheek in his hand, relishing the smooth skin. She looked back at him, running her hands over his toned chest before wrapping them around his neck.

"God, you're beautiful…" He said, leaning in for another passionate kiss.

Suddenly his office door opened. In a flash, Salem was off of his lap and standing next to his chair, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Kaiba groaned in frustration as he saw who barged into his office.

" _That whiny bitch from the board."_

Kaiba was so close to yelling at this woman but he realized he couldn't stand up without revealing his raging erection.

Great.

"Is there a reason you came into my office without knocking?" Kaiba said, angrily, ready to scream at the woman.

The older woman scoffed and walked up to Kaiba's desk, not taking her judgemental eyes off of Salem.

"This is a pressing matter, Mr. Kaiba. Was I interrupting something? I couldn't imagine what the two of you could be doing in your office in the middle of the day…"

" _Fucking bitch…"_

Kaiba glowered, knowing this woman had waited until Salem got to his office just so she could catch him being inappropriate with Salem.

"Actually, you were interrupting something. It's very rude to enter anyone's office without knocking. Seto, I didn't realize your employees were so...brazen." Salem said, walking around his desk and leaning against the front.

Kaiba smirked, thanking the powers that be that Salem picked up on the fact that this woman was overstepping.

The woman scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Wow, who knew you spoke Japanese. So articulate." The woman said challengingly.

Salem laughed threateningly. She moved to sit on Kaiba's desk and crossed her legs.

"Mmmm. It must be hard for you, mish kida? Being so threatened by a woman 30 years your junior. Your children must be so proud." Salem retorted.

"I don't have children." The woman said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Shocker." Salem said with finality.

The woman gasped and growled, approaching Salem threateningly.

Salem stood her ground as Kaiba stopped the woman with his voice.

"Ms. Nakamura. That's enough. State your business." Kaiba said, leaning back in his chair.

Nakamura kept her eyes on Salem as she took a step back. She took a breath and smiled at Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba, I came to alert you that your candidacy has been made official. It is now public that you are running for-"

"That's all? Yah rubi, Tanin. Do you have _all_ your employees come to your office to tell you facts that they could email you, in person? What a poor use of time…" Salem interrupted, examining her freshly manicured nails passively.

Nakamura's face turned bright red. She turned to Kaiba and spat,

"Will you put your _camel jockey_ in her place? There's no place for her kind in this office."

Kaiba froze.

What?

Kaiba blinked and suddenly Salem was in front of Nakamura.

Salem slapped Nakamura straight across the face, the sound of Salem's hand in contact with her skin echoed through Kaiba's office.

Nakamura yelled in pain and fell to her knees. Salem kneeled in front of her, glaring.

"Do you feel brave enough to say that again?" Salem whisperied, her voice threatening.

Nakamura stood up and frantically walked to Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba do you see? Her kind is violent!" Nakamura said, still holding her face in pain.

Kaiba was fuming, he couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

Salem was now upright, standing in the middle of the office, scowling.

Kaiba knew what he had to do. He knew he would have to answer for it later but this behavior was unacceptable.

"You're right, Ms. Nakamura…" Kaiba began.

Salem looked at Kaiba, confused. She didn't think he would side with a woman who was obviously hateful and racist.

"Salem, will you open the door for Ms. Nakamura please? She's going to need to get started on cleaning out her office." He finished.

Salem smiled and walked towards the door, opening it with a smile.

"Mr. Kaiba you can't be serious! This woman just assaulted me!" She begged.

"Oh, I'm very serious. First, you're badmouth her in a meeting that didn't need to be called, and now your call her a racial slur and play victim when she rightfully puts you in your place? So, you're fired and blacklisted. Get out." Kaiba said, standing up and rounding his desk.

"You'll be sorry, Mr. Kaiba. This woman will ruin you." Nakamura said, backing up towards the door.

Salem laughed in her face and sighed.

"Is that would your mother-in-law said to your husband?" Salem asked with a smirk.

Nakamura glared at Salem as she walked out of the office.

"I've never been married." Nakamura spat.

"Yeah. That checks out." Salem said, slamming the door in Nakamura's face.

Salem sighed happily and dusted her hands together as she walked toward Kaiba. She sat in one of the white chairs across from his desk and slumped into it, breathing in and out slowly.

Kaiba sat in the chair next to hers and tapped his foot awkwardly.

He didn't know how to deal with what just happened. Salem wasn't wrong in her reaction, but Kaiba knew that the racism was going to be a constant issue.

Shit.

Kaiba realized that this is something Salem must deal with on a daily basis. He sighed and put his hand on her thigh.

"Are you okay? That was awful, I apologize." He said stiffly.

Salem chuckled and opened her eyes. She took Kaiba's hand in hers and smiled, her eyes full of sadness.

"Thank you, Tanin. For sticking up for me...I probably shouldn't have slapped her though. I just got so angry, I acted without thinking."

Kaiba stood up and walked over to his desk. He pressed a button on his intercom.

"Ambassador Wahab and I are leaving for the day. Make sure Ms. Nakamura is off the premises. She has been fired and blacklisted."

"...Yes, sir."

Kaiba grabbed Salem's bags from off of his couch and walked over to the door. She gave him a confused look.

"Are you coming? Or am I going to wear your dress for you tonight?" Kaiba said mimicking how she spoke when she was impatient.

Salem laughed and walked up to Kaiba. She took her tote bag from him and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm ready." She said, adjusting the bag's strap.

Kaiba nodded and they stode out of his office, hopefully putting this awful situation behind them.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!

Don't be afraid to PM with questions or suggestions! I'm friendly.

Follow me on tumblr (I post visuals, sneak peaks, and prideshipping memes) QueenBEWD

edited by prettiugli :)


	6. Chapter 6- I'm So High

Kaiba and Salem got past the paparazzi in one piece, safely getting into his company's limo.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. He hated leaving work in the middle of the day but he wouldn't have been able to work after the altercation between Salem and Nakamura.

He looked at Salem who was innocently buckling her seatbelt. She delicately touched the side of her face, wiping away a tear that escaped her duct.

Oh shit.

Fuck.

He didn't know how to handle a person crying in front of him. Dealing with Mokuba's tantrums and mood swings was one thing, but he was dating Salem now. He had to do something.

He put his hand on Salem's thigh and tried to get her attention. She kept her gaze out the window, trying to hide her tears from Kaiba.

"Hey…" Kaiba said softly, not really knowing what to say next.

Salem let out a hiccup and covered her mouth. Thick tears cascaded down her face. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around body, trying to calm herself.

Her body shook as tried to hold in a pitiful sob. She tried her best to stop the tremors but they kept coming.

Kaiba unbuckled his seatbelt and moved close to Salem. He held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, trying to calm her.

She unfastened her seatbelt and threw her arms around Kaiba, sobbing into his shoulder.

He kissed her neck softly as he rubbed her back to soothe her. He'd never dealt with racism in his own life, but something told him that this isn't the first time Salem had been directly called a slur.

The limo pulled into the mansion grounds as Salem calmed down. Kaiba took her chin in his hand and lifted her face towards his.

He stared into her sad eyes and watched them light up as he leaned in to kiss her.

Ugh.

Gorgeous.

As their lips met, the limo lurched to a stop, causing both of them to topple over onto the car floor.

Salem landed on top of Kaiba, her firm body flush against his. Her hands slid up his pectoral muscles, enjoying the way they tensed under her fingers.

Kaiba snaked his hands around her waist, feeling the world disappear around them. He kissed her full on the mouth, no longer able to control himself.

He ran his hands down her back until he reached her firm buttocks, grabbing and squeezing in earnest.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Isono, clearing his throat nervously. He dabbed his forehead with his handkerchief and blushed at the scene before him.

"Uhh, Welcome...home, sir. And, Ms."

Kaiba and Salem exited the car awkwardly. Salem pulled her dress down and wiped under her eyes to catch any stray mascara.

"Isono, this is Ambassador Wahab. She will be joining us for dinner as well as staying the night." Kaiba said, handing Isono Salem's garment bag.

"Take those to my room, now." Kaiba finished, pulling Salem toward the house, and into the mansion.

Kaiba lead her to the kitchen and grabbed an empty glass. He filled it with water and handed it to Salem.

Salem accepted it with a weak smile and took small sips until it was gone. She set her large tote on the kitchen island and sighed.

"Shukran, Tanin."

"Afwan, habipty." Kaiba replied.

He was glad that he was at least learning more arabic listening to Salem speak, but it still wasn't enough to have a full conversation.

Salem shuddered and smirked at Kaiba. She walked up to him and slid her hands up his body, and wrapping them around his neck.

"Oh, Tanin...If there's one thing that makes me feel good, it's when you speak my language…" She said, wiggling her hips sensually.

Kaiba smirked back at her and grabbed her hips.

"Why don't we go upstairs and you can show me how good it makes you feel, gameela." He said, running his hands up and down her sides.

Salem nodded and smiled. She took her tote off the island and followed Kaiba upstairs.

Kaiba became more and more nervous as they approached his bedroom.

Salem's bedroom had such personality and looked lived in, and Kaiba's bedroom was always clean, nothing out of place. Not even his bookshelf appeared to have been used.

Oh God.

When was the last time he read a book, for fun?

Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts as he opened the door to his bedroom. He slipped off his shoes and Salem followed suit.

He took Salem's hand in his and brought her to his bed. She sat her tote on the floor as she lowered herself onto the bed gracefully.

Kaiba saw that Isono hung Salem's garment bag in the closet, the white bag sticking out in front of his clothes. He closed his closet door as he heard Salem sigh.

He looked over and saw Salem laying down on his bed, her head propped her on her hand.

Kaiba wanted her so bad, but didn't know how he would ask her for more than what they've already done.

Was traditional sex completely off the table until…

Wait.

How long do new couples normally wait before they have sex?

He snapped back to reality when heard Salem sit up on the bed.

He took off his suit jacket and tossed it on the floor. He loosened his tie and crawled to sit next to her.

Salem reached into her bag and pulled out a small wrapped chocolate. She expertly unwrapped the candy and popped it into her mouth.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow and let out a chuckle.

"Purse candy? I didn't realize I was dating a 70 year old woman."

Salem rolled her eyes and pulled out another chocolate. She handed it to Kaiba and smirked.

"I brought a bunch. It's my own brand of recreational weed. I own distribution, but these are my first go at branding."

Kaiba blinked at the candy in his palm.

This is, marijuana!

She brought weed into his house? She's had it in her bag this whole time?

And she just ate one!

"Salem, we have dinner in a couple of hours. You're getting high before meeting new people?"

Salem rolled her eyes and mimicked Kaiba's deep voice.

"You're getting high? Before meeting people, I, Seto Kaiba, would rather not spend my time with? You've crossed a line!" She said, standing on the bed.

Kaiba scoffed and grabbed her legs, pulling her down next to him.

"I'm just saying, maybe right now wasn't the best time to do that…" Kaiba trailed off, worrying about what kind of impression she would make on Mokuba. They've only met once, and he didn't want the second time to be a disaster.

Salem sighed and got off the bed.

"Fine, Tanin, ana asfa. I just, didn't realize you were as uptight as your own asshole." She said, going through her tote and pulling out a pair of nude designer heels.

Kaiba's jaw dropped.

What?

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" He said, standing up and rounding the bed.

Salem looked up at Kaiba and put her hand on her hip.

"You're uptight, Tanin. When I was walking behind you, your butt was clenched, yanni, someone was going try and stick something in you at any moment."

Kaiba clenched his fist and tightened his jaw. He knew he was usually tense but he didn't think he was uptight.

He sighed.

Yes. Yes he was uptight.

"I...Do you really think I'm uptight?" Kaiba asked.

He knew that in the weeks that he's known Salem, he hasn't really shown her any reason to think otherwise.

Salem sighed and sat on the bed.

"Tanin, all I'm saying is you're twenty three, not fourty three. I've been an avid user since I was sixteen, an edible isn't going to make me incoherent. And, in your case, it's weed, not LSD. No one has ever died from marijuana, ever, yanni, ever. That's a scientific fact."

Kaiba held up the candy in his hand.

True.

He knew the science behind the chemical and was aware that there were relatively no negative effects.

Kaiba realized that Salem was right. It was actually no big deal. And if Salem could have an edible being as tiny as she was, he should be able to handle it being more than twice her size.

He unwrapped the candy and popped it in his mouth, cringing at the slight taste of weed mixed with the chocolate.

Salem smirked.

"Buckle up, bitch." She said, lifting her dress over head and throwing it onto the floor.

Yes.

This is what Kaiba was hoping for.

Finally alone and away from Anansi's prying eyes, he could take her, in his bed.

Kaiba pulled off his tie and threw it on the floor. He grabbed Salem's face and kissed her passionately, slowly pushing her toward the bed.

He pushed her back softly and slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, eyeing Salem's body hungrily.

Leaving his dress shirt open, he undid his belt and unzipped his pants, giving his half hard penis room.

He reached a hand toward Salem and raked his fingernails down her toned stomach, loving the way she trembled at his touch.

Salem mewled beneath Kaiba, her hips writhing with need.

She was this turned on and he's barely touched her.

Kaiba brushed his hand across her panty line, making sure to tease her with his touch.

She gasped and sighed. Her body shaking with every brush of Kaiba's fingers.

His boxers became frustratingly tight as he watched Salem trail her hands down from her collarbone to her panties, unashamedly rubbing her clit.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it off her body, not wanting her to get too excited too fast.

Kaiba knew asking too much too soon was a sure fire way to scare Salem out of anything sexual but, he needed more of her.

But, Salem is a very straightforward person, right?

And, if Kaiba asked for something, she would prefer it be a direct ask, right?

Kaiba was jolted out of his thoughts when Salem's hands on the waist of his pants.

She looked into Kaiba's eyes and gave him a sensual smile as she pulled his arousal out of his boxers.

" _Holy shit, did she just read my mind?"_

She wrapped her hand around him delicately and kissed the head, giving a teasing lick to his slit.

Oh. My. God.

Salem shifted her body so she was now on all fours, giving Kaiba an amazing view.

She slowly, teasingly licked around the head and under Kaiba's shaft, sending small ripples of pleasure up his spine.

Kaiba groaned and tangled his fingers in her hair, wanting more.

She hesitantly took him in her mouth, pressing her tongue flat against the underside of Kaiba's erection.

Kaiba felt himself slipping and his mind beginning to blur. He skin started to feel as if it was floating and his brain felt fuzzy.

Whoa.

He realized the edibles had started working on him.

Every time Salem's head bobbed up and down, the residual shocks of pleasure made him moan her name.

The edibles made Kaiba extra sensitive and he felt himself getting close to release.

He didn't want this feeling to end.

Kaiba pulled himself away from her gently, earning a confused look from Salem.

He looked into her eyes and saw that her pupils were dilated.

" _She must be feeling it too…"_ He thought, shifting himself and Salem so she was now on her back and he was on his knees between her legs.

Salem stared at Kaiba with hazy lust-filled eyes before yelping as he lifted her by the back of her knees.

He placed her legs over his shoulders, his face in between her thighs.

His body felt as if he were levitating, and that the world around him was moving in slow motion.

He stared lazily at Salem's velvety womanhood, and trailed his eyes down to her tempting butthole, clenching and unclenching beautifully.

" _Shit…"_

He kissed Salem's clit, and started to lick and suck at an excruciatingly slow pace. He relished her moans, enjoying the way her vulva tasted, tasting even better now due to the drugs.

Kaiba licked and kissed his way down to her butthole, giving a cautionary kiss to ask permission.

He locked eyes with Salem, and could have gotten off right there with the sight before him.

Salem looking back at him with half lidded eyes, cheeks tinged a dark pink, ready and waiting for his next move.

She gave a slow nod to Kaiba, permitting him to continue.

He wasted no time in licking and sucking the soft, tight entrance, relishing Salem's loud moans.

He knew this was a new sensation for her, but from the sounds of things he moved on, and slowly inserted his tongue into the twitching hole.

Salem howled Kaiba's name and threw her arm over her eyes, trying to hide how amazing she was feeling.

"Fuck, Tanin...Your tongue is so hot…" She mewled, barely able to speak as Kaiba assaulted her rear entrance with his tongue.

Kaiba kept his tongue thrusting into Salem, as he slowly inserted a finger inside of her womanhood, pumping in and out in time with his tongue.

Salem gasped and moaned, her breathing quickening with Kaiba's tempo.

"Ooohh...my God…" She breathed between each moan.

Kaiba stopped his actions, lowering her hips down onto the bed.

Salem groaned in protest, aching for release.

She pulled Kaiba toward her and crashed their lips together. She tasted herself on his lips and moaned with approval.

Kaiba took her cue and slipped his tongue in her mouth, massaging them together.

He snaked his hand down her stomach to her womanhood, this time inserting two fingers and moving them in and out.

Salem was soaked from Kaiba's earlier ministrations which made both fingers move easily.

He kept his lips on hers, adding a third finger.

Salem winced as she stretched, putting her hand on Kaiba's arm to stop him.

Her eyes were clothes and she took deep breaths.

Kaiba moved his lips down to her neck, nibbling on her soft skin.

He kissed down to her collar bone and continued to her breasts, taking one of the sensitive nubs in his mouth.

Salem moaned lightly and started to push back against Kaiba's fingers.

Kaiba felt this and slowly worked his fingers in and out of her.

He felt her walls relax as he sped up the pace, biting and suck her nipples lightly.

He curled his fingers slightly and thrusted them deeper inside of her.

Salem gasped and moaned, her eyes shooting open at the intense sensation.

"Whoa…" she breathed, as Kaiba pulled his fingers out of her.

He licked the three fingers that were inside of Salem as he gazed at her. His eyes dark with lust.

She looked at him, confused, her chest still heaving from the intensity of the pleasure.

"Why, why did you stop?" She asked between breaths.

Kaiba's breathing was also heavy, his body tingling all over from the drugs, and his erection throbbing with need.

He wordlessly parted Salem's legs wider, his erection twitched lewdly at the sight of her dripping wet womanhood.

He couldn't think anymore, knowing release was so close. He rubbed himself against Salem's clit, earning him a beautiful moan from her lips.

Kaiba groaned at the contact, feeling more turned on by the sounds coming from Salem.

"Habipty….let me...please.." He breathed, lining himself up at her entrance and rubbing against the soaked flesh.

"Tanin…I-Do you have protection..?" She asked half heartedly, her impatience visible on her face.

Did he?

Kaiba realized he's never used a condom. Not with the pharaoh and not with Joey.

Shit.

Was this a deal breaker?

He knew he was clean but he kicked himself for not being more proactive.

Salem saw the defeat in his eyes and she smiled weakly, cupping his cheek.

"Tanin, I'm on birth control...I just...need you to promise me, that after this, you'll still...want to be with me."

Kaiba kissed her lips and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I promise."

"And you're, clean?" She added, knowing that if he had anything, she would have already caught it. What with all of the dry and not so dry humpings.

Kaiba smiled at her and nodded. He knew for a fact he was free of diseases.

Wait.

Was she about to let him enter her, bareback?

" _Oh holy fuck…"_

Salem smiled back and kissed his lips, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away.

"Then make me yours…" She purred.

Kaiba's whole body shuddered at her words. He slowly pushed himself inside of her, trying not to cum too soon from the intense pleasure radiating down his legs.

Salem cringed, tightening herself from discomfort.

Kaiba stroked her cheek and shushed her, whispering for her to relax.

He paused, waiting for her to become accustomed to the thickness inside of her.

Her chest was heaving as she tried to calm herself. She groaned in pain as Kaiba shifted, leaning over to kiss her lips.

Salem sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kaiba, her body relaxing significantly.

He pulled out of her slowly, leaving in just the tip, before pushing himself into her fully. This time with more ease.

He continued this slow pace, watching Salem become more and more comfortable.

As she started to meet her hips with his, he sped up, setting a rhythm.

Her insides were so hot and wet, Kaiba strained not wanting the sensation to end.

The drugs were now working in full force so Kaiba and Salem were moaning loudly, each thrust driving them closer to the edge.

Kaiba changed his angle and hit a special spot inside of Salem, causing her to cry out.

Found it.

He placed his hands on either side of Salem's head and thrusted deeply, assaulting her g-spot over and over again.

He buried his face in her neck and whispered,

"Come…" before biting her earlobe.

Salem began rubbing her her clit in time with Kaiba thrusts, the drugs making her extremely sensitive.

Kaiba continued thrusting at a frenzied pace, his hips moving on their own. The tight heat of Salem's insides was getting more intense. He could feel she was close, her pussy twitching and squeezing him more with each thrust.

Her chest was heaving and her breathing was labored as she felt large waves of pleasure course throughout her body. Her legs shook violently as she came with a long loud moan, her walls clamping down on Kaiba's member.

"Oh Fuck!" Kaiba moaned, increasing his speed.

He came in one long heave, pumping into Salem a few more times as he finished, enjoying her warmth while he still could.

He kissed her passionately, both of them sweaty and full of bliss.

"Mmm..fuck.." Kaiba said as he broke the kiss. His mind was hazy and every surface of his body felt like it was vibrating.

Salem smiled up at him, her baby hairs stuck to her forehead with sweat.

"If I knew sex felt like that, yanni, I wouldn't have waited so long…" She breathed, running her nails down Kaiba's sides, her brown eyes boring into his.

"I'm happy you chose me." He said with a genuine smile.

He shivered as he pulled out of her, more than satisfied. He collapsed next to Salem, getting his breathing under control.

The room was spinning. His high ceilings were looping around the room, making him feel nauseous. He sat up, thinking the room would dip and swirl but it was surprisingly still.

Salem sat up and held her stomach, a long growl echoing in the room.

Kaiba looked over at her and raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Ana asfa, munchies…I'm going to shower and get dressed. What time are we supposed to be downstairs?" She said, carefully standing and stretching.

Downstairs?

For what?

Kaiba tilted his head and asked,

"What do you mean?"

Salem raised her brow at Kaiba and walked up to him. She felt Kaiba's semen leak out of her and begin to run down her legs.

She gasped and shivered.

"Nevermind, Tanin." She said, walking into Kaiba's bathroom.

Kaiba followed her, eyeing up and down her body. He watched as she knotted her curly hair into a high bun.

Their eyes met in the mirror. He slowly walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. He smelled her hair and sighed.

Salem smiled at him and moved his hands. She gracefully got in the shower and waited for Kaiba to join her.

He stepped in front of her and turned on the hot water. He pulled her into his arms as the water fell on them.

She placed her hands against Kaiba's chest and let her forehead fall against the strong muscles.

Kaiba sighed happily and buried his face in her neck.

Fuck.

He could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, the shower finished quickly and Salem stepped out of the shower, grabbing a nearby towel. She dried off and untangled her hair from it's bun, fluffing it in the mirror.

Kaiba was close behind her when he suddenly felt the room dip and bob.

Oh right.

He's still high.

In fact, Kaiba noticed that he was more high than he was earlier.

He stumbled into his bedroom and plopped onto the bed with a soft _fwap!_ As he lay on his stomach, he smelt roses on the pillow.

"Mmm." He moaned, unaware of Salem's laughter.

She sat near his head on the bed and carded through his hair.

"What's wrong, Tanin?" She laughed, as she watched him nuzzle his head into the pillow.

Kaiba turned his head so he could see Salem and groaned of the sight of her completely naked on his bed.

In a flash, he pulled Salem onto him. Salem's bare body straddling his long form, now on his back.

He looked up at her and ran his hands up her soft but muscular thighs. She moaned his named and shuddered, making her muscles tense under Kaiba's touch.

Salem looked into Kaiba's dilated pupils and smiled, her high also reaching its peak.

"Let's go again." Kaiba breathed, grabbing her firm cheeks and grinding his hips up into her.

"Mmmm...Tanin. I'm exhausted…" She moaned.

Kaiba smirked and rolled onto his side, laying Salem down next to him.

Salem smiled up at him with sleepy eyes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Kaiba kissed her back and placed his head on the pillow, watching her slowly drift off.

He felt his eyes grow heavy. He yawned and shut them slowly, falling asleep with Salem's warmth against him.

"Tanin...TANIN!"

Kaiba jumped awake and glared at Salem. He felt the room twist violently as he tried to get out of bed.

"Sorry to startle you...It's 7pm, are we late?" She said with a yawn.

Kaiba stared blankly at her. Wondering why she would tell him what time it is.

He shook the thought away and checked his phone, still in his pants pockets, that were on the floor.

Several missed messages from Mokuba.

He sighed and read through the messages.

"Oh SHIT." He gasped and ran into his closet to get ready.

He had completely forgotten about the dinner party. He realized why Salem kept asking what time to be ready and he didn't pick up on it at all. And now, the party had already started and they were late.

Salem chuckled as she got dressed. She put on her undergarments and stepped into her blush pink cocktail dress. It was an off the shoulder A-line dress with lace overlay. The slip of the dress was a mixture and tulle and chiffon, also pink in color.

She walked into the bathroom with her small bag of makeup and quickly applied eyeliner and mascara. She brushed a dark pink shade of blush across her cheeks, giving her a slight tinge.

As she walk out of the bathroom, Kaiba was tying his tie. He was wearing a dark blue suit and with a light gold tie.

His jaw dropped as soon as he saw her.

She was breathtaking.

He kept his eyes on her beautiful collarbones as she leaned over to strap on her pumps.

She stood up straight and smirked at Kaiba.

"Hurry up Tanin. By the way you reacted to the time I can only guess that we're late, mish kida?"

Kaiba finished getting dressed and walked up to Salem, taking her hands in his.

"I don't know this is going to go...We're both obviously high." Kaiba said leading her toward the door.

"It'll be fine Tanin, besides, I'm sure you're just as hungry as I am. It's a dinner party, we'll eat and speak in short answers. It's Mokuba's party, I'm sure he'll lead the conversation." She reassured.

Kaiba nodded. They walked out of his bedroom and downstairs.

Walking was fine, but as soon as Kaiba stopped, he felt his head fog and his whole body tingle.

The high itself was nice, but the anxiety of everyone seeing him high was making it hard for him to breathe.

They made their way to the dining room and sat down awkwardly as Mokuba glared at his older brother. .

"Nice of you finally join us…" Mokuba seethed. He kept his eyes on Kaiba who was avoiding eye contact at all costs.

Salem piped up, hoping her charm would make things less tense.

"Ana asfa-I'm sorry. It's my fault we're tardy. Arabs are always late, I'm sorry it's genetic."

Mokuba looked at Salem and chuckled.

"I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? Everyone this is Seto's...um…" Mokuba didn't know how to continue.

Kaiba realized he should be introducing Salem and interrupted his brother.

"Partner. Salem is my partner." Kaiba said in a deep monotone.

He looked around the large table and saw that the entire geek squad was present.

Yugi, Te'a, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Duke.

Great.

Wait.

Kaiba knew a lot of the nerd patrol had moved away. Were they all in town for this dinner?

Yugi spoke next.

"Salem? I thought your name was Sala?"

Salem smiled and flipped her curly hair off her shoulder.

"Yes my birth name is Sala. Salem is my business alias. I've grown so attached to the name, that I forget it confuses people." She said, picking up her glass of water and sipping it delicately.

Kaiba was frozen and staring at his plate. He was starving and the food smelled so good.

Salem looked so beautiful and was handling meeting everyone with grace.

"So Salem, Yugi tells me that he met you a couple weeks ago? Totally crazy you were all at the same restaurant." Te'a said, her tone filled with feigned interest.

"Yes, well it's a popular restaurant I hear…" Salem answered, wondering what Te'a was actually trying to say.

Te'a glowered at Salem and started eating her food, ignoring her.

"What made you want to come to Japan? I'd rather stay where it's hot during the winter months!" Tristan added, hoping to make things friendlier.

Salem gave Tristan a dazzling smile and opened her mouth to speak.

Kaiba was tuning in and out of the conversation. He slowly ate his food, making sure to chew slowly but not too slowly, to avoid suspicion.

"I love Japan. I'm going to be here more frequently once my hiatus is over so wanted to spend time here."

The dinner continued silently. Kaiba noticed Yugi kept staring at Salem and then averting his eyes as soon as she looked up from her plate.

Suddenly Duke spoke up.

"Okay. I can't stand it. Te'a was right, she looks just like him." He said putting his silverware down.

"Shuddap, Duke!" Joey said nudging him, remembering what happened last time Atem was brought up in front of Mokuba.

Salem raised her eyebrow.

"Who do I look like?" She questioned, not enjoying the secrecy.

Kaiba's head snapped up when he realized who they were about to talk about.

"Atem. You look like our friend Atem." Yugi piped up, his eyes sad.

Te'a put a hand on Yugi's shoulder to console him, glaring at Duke.

Mokuba sighed and pushed his plate away, knowing he couldn't throw a tantrum at his own party. He knew this was going to be an issue but he didn't think Yugi would bring Atem up the night he was going to propose to Te'a.

"Who?" Salem feigned cluelessness.

Kaiba felt relief wash over him, glad that she was aware that there would be no way she would know about Atem this early in the relationship.

He wondered what Yugi would think he Kaiba told him he'd seen an alternate version of Atem. Alive and well. Evil, but alive and well.

Ryou cleared his throat and spoke up hesitantly.

"He was a friend of ours...He um...passed. A few years ago. It was hard on everyone."

Salem remained silent as she looked at everyone at the table. She realized they were all staring at her.

She stayed silent and poked at a piece of broccoli on her plate, feeling very uncomfortable.

Kaiba was reeling. He didn't know what to do.

What could he do?

Oh.

He knew.

"Atem was Egyptian, Salem is Moroccan. It's racist to say they look the same just because their skin is similar in color. Not all arabs look alike, you insensitive assholes." Kaiba said, his own voice sounding so far away from his body.

Salem swallowed a bubble of laughter.

Nicely played.

Yugi and his friends fell dead silent. Feeling guilty. They didn't intend to sound racist, but seeing Salem with maroon hair is just all too familiar.

The dinner finished quickly and Mokuba stood up.

"Dessert is being served in the garden. And with any luck the evening will get better because Yugi has a surprise for everyone!" He said excitedly.

Yugi's face turned beet red as everyone stood and followed Mokuba.

Salem started to follow the group when Kaiba stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"We stayed for dinner. Let's leave." Kaiba said pulling her toward him.

He was coming down from his high and was ready to take Salem upstairs. He was ready to take her over and over again, all night long.

"And go where, Tanin?" She said with a smirk.

Kaiba grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her passionately.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and rubbed his tongue against hers, moaning as she reciprocated in earnest.

Salem wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck and he moved his hands to her hips.

Kaiba bit her bottom lip as he pulled away, his penis already painfully hard.

"Fuck...Anywhere…" He moaned in her ear.

Salem smirked and looked in Kaiba's eyes.

"Good because your house is super haunted, mish kida." She said pulling her "smart watch" from a pocket in her dress.

Kaiba groaned and rolled his eyes.

"That's **not** what I meant. And really? After our last misadventure?"

"C'mon Tanin...This place is actually safe. And we're already dressed appropriately." She said, fastening the watch to her wrist.

Kaiba set his lips in a tight line. He really didn't want to do this this again. Unless, there was an Atem that wasn't going to try and kill them.

"Did you find another Atem?" Kaiba asked, needing any reason not to go.

Salem looked in Kaiba's eyes and smiled.

"Yes. And then some." She said activating the pink portal.

Kaiba sighed and took her hand, letting her lead him into the portal.

This had better be fucking worth it.

They walked out of the portal and were in the Kaiba mansion. An alternate version of the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba felt a bit queasy but it quickly passed as Salem pulled him into a corner.

"We have to stay hidden until we find her. She'll know who we are and we can speak to Atem." Salem said scrolling through her watch.

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Are you talking about yourself?"

"Like I said before, Tanin, she's not-"

"You right, I remember. Let's just do what we came here to do so we can leave. I'm getting impatient." Kaiba said wrapping his arms around Salem and grinding his hips into hers suggestively.

Salem rolled her eyes and pulled Kaiba through the shadows of the Kaiba mansion.

There was a large party happening. There were tons of people and they were all dressed in their finest clothing.

Kaiba and Salem quickly made their way up the stairs and into Kaiba's alternate bedroom.

Kaiba heard someone gasp behind him and he turned around, almost dropping to his knees.

Atem was laying on his bed with Sala. They were obviously in the middle of lovemaking, as Atem quickly covered them both with the bed sheets.

Kaiba wavered and felt as if he was going to pass out.

Atem and Salem?

Together?

He didn't understand.

Suddenly his alternate came out of the bathroom, completely nude.

Alternate Kaiba jumped when he saw his double. He joined Atem and Sala in the bed, realizing there was no point in covering himself.

Salem cleared her throat and walked further into the bedroom.

"Ana asfa. I'm sorry to interrupt. We were hoping to speak with all of you."

Kaiba's alternate spoke first.

"What could be so important that you'd need to come to our reality to ask?" He said with a scoff.

"Well, Kaiba-" Salem started.

"You may call me Seto." He said calmly.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow.

So Seto knew of the alternate realities as well?

Salem continued.

"Seto, we were hoping to ask how…" She trailed off looking at her alternate.

Sala was glaring at her, silently asking them to leave.

"How what?" Atem asked, his low voice ringing in Kaiba ears.

Kaiba couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know how Atem was alive in this reality.

"Seto. Why don't you get dressed and you and I can talk?" Kaiba said to his alternate, feeling strange at addressing himself.

Seto nodded and went into his closet to change.

Atem tucked a strand of hair behind Sala's hair and kissed her cheek lightly.

Kaiba felt slightly jealous that Salem's alternate got to touch Atem and he didn't. This Atem was obviously the same personality as the one he remembered.

Kind and attentive.

Sala saw Kaiba staring and spoke, her voice underlined with rage.

"Someone's jealous."

Salem looked at Kaiba and grabbed his hand.

"Don't let her get to you. She's possessive of both of them." She whispered, giving his hand a light squeeze.

Atem chuckled lightly which made Kaiba shudder slightly.

God, he missed that.

"I'm sorry. I'll give you all some privacy. I'm sure this is important." Atem said, sauntering into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Seto came out of the closet in a two piece kaftan, light blue. He was holding a long gold robe. He walked up to Sala and gave her the robe, leaning over to kiss her passionately.

Kaiba's eyes widened.

Oh.

Sala stood up and wrapped the robe around her. She walked out of the bedroom, gesturing for Salem to follow her.

Salem obliged and let go of Kaiba's hand, looking back at him reassuringly before following Sala down the hallway.

Kaiba turned back toward Seto and jumped when his alternate was standing right in front of him, reaching around him to shut the door.

Seto walked over to the bed and sat down. He smirked at Kaiba and spoke.

"You want to know about Atem don't you?"

Kaiba nodded slowly, wondering if he could trust this version of himself.

Seto gestured for Kaiba to sit on the bed and chuckled when Kaiba stood his ground.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'll tell you what you want but not when you're so far away."

Kaiba cautiously approached himself. He stopped in front of Seto, keeping enough distance to feel comfortable.

Seto patted the spot next to him.

"Come sit." He said with a sultry grin.

"I'm quite fine standing, thank you." Kaiba replied.

Seto shrugged his shoulders and sighed, leaning back on his hands.

"He chose to stay." Seto said plainly.

Kaiba blinked at his twin.

Really?

That's it.

That can't be it.

Seto scoffed at Kaiba's silence and leaned forward.

"I wasn't his first choice." Seto continued.

Kaiba tilted his head.

"What do you mean? Like he chose Yugi? Or worse that dog?"

"No, no… He chose to stay and he spent time traveling. To learn. The last place he visited was Egypt. That's where he met _her_. They were both protesting for the Egyptian people in Tahrir square during the uprising in Cairo. He fell in love with her fire, and they…" Seto's words trailed off, his eyes became dark.

Kaiba couldn't believe his ears. Atem stayed and met Salem's alternate? That's way too coincidental.

"How did she end up here. Are you all, together?" Kaiba asked, unsure on what to call their relationship.

"Well, he came back to Japan with her as his lover. Those dweebs were happy that he'd found someone but, I had other thoughts on the matter. I tracked her down and confronted her."

"And?" Kaiba asked, praying to the powers that be that this trip wasn't a waste of time.

"And a heated argument turned into a passionate debate. I had sex with her, and fell in love with her like an idiot. Kind of like you right now." Seto said.

Kaiba scowled.

That was the second time.

This alternate Kaiba is also calling him a fool for being in love.

Shit.

Was he in love?

"Don't think about it too hard, you'll hurt yourself." Seto said rolling his eyes.

"Does your Sala have access to the multiverse? You and Atem didn't seem surprised to see us." Kaiba said.

Seto nodded and stood up. He walked up to Kaiba, their faces inches away.

"That woman is powerful, and you're a fool to think you can tame that snake." Seto said, grabbing onto the waist of Kaiba's pants.

Kaiba tried to back away but was thrown on to the bed, his alternate climbing on top of him.

He was confused. What made Salem and her alternates so bad?

Seto spoke again, pinning Kaiba's arms above his head and whispering in his ear.

"Total coincidence that she came into your life when she did. And isn't it peculiar how much her and Atem look alike? You want to think you've moved on but all you've done is make things harder to forget... _mish kida_?"

Mish kida.

How did Seto know those words?

As far as Kaiba knew, Salem is the only one that says that phrase.

Kaiba gasped as Seto ground his hips against his.

" _Why are my alternates the horny ones?"_

"What makes her so bad…" Kaiba breathed, writhing underneath his alternate, trying to break free.

Seto let out a loud laugh.

"Bad? She isn't evil. Not exactly. Yes, she's a snake. The way she slithers into your life and injects you with poison. Only she has the antidote. You keep letting yourself get bitten and then go to her for comfort. She's like a highly addictive drug. You can't get enough of her and soon you don't recognize yourself when you look in the mirror."

What?

Kaiba looked into Seto's eyes and saw that he was tired, drained even. He felt Seto's grip loosen so he sat up, realizing he wasn't in danger.

A drug?

Poison?

This wasn't making sense.

Seto silently got off of Kaiba and sat at the edge of the bed.

Kaiba quietly moved to sit next to his alternate, letting the room stay tense.

"She can bring him back. Your Atem. She has the technology." Seto said finally, his eyes lowered.

Kaiba's heart dropped into his stomach.

What?

Salem followed Sala into a room just down the hall. They walked in and Salem shut the door behind her, turning to see Sala settling into a plush dark blue chair.

"Malika." Sala said shortly.

"Don't call me that." Salem spat as she sat in a matching chair across from her double.

Sala smirked and cackled.

Ugh.

One of these.

"Why not? It's true. It was so fun visiting Kaiba's reality only to find The Sala rolling around on the beach with him. It was so unbelievable, I just had to take photos…" Sala purred.

Salem froze.

Sala blinked and then laughed loudly.

"Yes, Malika. That was me. Actually all I did was give the pictures to your, what's his name? Anansi? He was such a cutie. He's so in love with you it almost hurt me to ask him to sell those."

Salem couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never had an issue with any of her alternates but this one directly interfered with her life.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Salem asked, her hands shaking. She had fucked up yet again, she didn't have her trenchcoat meaning she didn't have any gadgets to make a clever escape.

This version of her was obvious dangerous and had ulterior motives to having a relationship with this realty's Seto Kaiba.

Sala crossed her legs and smirked.

"To speed things along. I knew those pictures going public would either cause him to end things or make things more serious between you two. Guessing that you two were, what, at a party already? He chose to go public." She sneered.

"How does it help you to interfere? You have your happy ending. You know the rules. No interference." Salem reprimanded.

Salem knew that a choice few of her alternates were power hungry and wanted pull in other realities besides their own. She was the only one who had power and money through her own means, and a lot of her alternates resented that.

Sala snorted and stood up.

"Oh? If that's the case, why don't you tell Kaiba why he's never heard of Sala Wahab before? Why don't you go back to your original reality and leave that Kaiba to grieve over his Atem? After all, in your reality, isn't Kaiba the reason why its an apocalyptic wasteland?"

Salem snapped up and walked up to Sala.

"What did you say?"

Sala grinned cheekily at Salem and said,

"Oh that's right, you were exploring the multiverse with Anansi when your reality faced complete annihilation. If the stories I heard are correct, then you came back to your home, and there was nothing and no one left, right?"

Salem was glaring at Sala through tear filled eyes.

She knew she broke the rules when she brought herself and Anansi to Kaiba's reality, but she had nowhere to go. It was either find a new reality or die. She chose life.

"How do you know it was Kaiba's alternate?" Salem asked, her voice shaking.

"Ahh, well. All of us knew. Every single Sala heard that Seto Kaiba was attempting to bring someone back from the dead. We assumed you were helping him, you what with your past success. But, obviously not considering he caused the literal end of the world. You two must have not known each other yet."

Salem's head was spinning and her feet were beginning to ache and cramp from her heels.

She walked toward the door and put her hand on the knob, stopping when she heard Sala speak again.

"Oh Malika. If Kaiba asks you to help him bring Atem back, make sure you say yes. God forbid your lack of attention brings another apocalypse." Sala said, laughing hysterically.

Salem stormed out of the room and down the hall. She quickly wiped away her tears before opening the door to Seto's bedroom.

Kaiba looked up and was immediately relieved to see Salem. He stood up and walked toward her, stopping when he saw her face.

Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red.

" _What happened? Her alternate didn't hurt her, did she?"_

Salem grabbed Kaiba's hand and opened a back to the Kaiba mansion, wordlessly pulling Kaiba inside.

Thank you for reading!

Please review!

Leave any suggestions you may have and don't be afraid to DM me!

Follow me on tumblr QueenBEWD

This chapter edited by prettiugli


	7. Making Contact

Salem and Kaiba appeared in the foyer of the Kaiba mansion, just as they heard Mokuba yelling ecstatically.

"I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU TWO!" He could be heard even as Kaiba lead Salem back to his bedroom.

" _Hmmpf. Guess friendship girl said yes."_

Kaiba chuckled and shut his bedroom door. He knew Mokuba always loved a good party, and weddings always had the best receptions.

He saw Salem silently sit on the bed and pop her heels off. She hadn't said a word since they came out of the portal, and Kaiba was beginning to worry.

Kaiba was glad that trip was short and informative. He didn't know how to go about asking Salem about her technology, but at least he knew it was a possibility.

He also knew that Atem didn't want to come back, but if Kaiba ever got a sign that he did, he could find a way to get the tech from Salem.

It would be easy at this point. She trusted him and he trusted her.

Kaiba brought his attention back to Salem and saw that she was already dressed for bed.

It's early isn't it?

He looked at his watch to check the time.

9:30pm.

Hmm.

He walked over to Salem and sat next to her, placing a hand on her thigh.

She remained motionless, her eyes never leaving the floor.

"Tanin...how do you sleep here?" She asked, her voice soft.

Kaiba blinked at her.

How did he sleep?

"What do you mean, habipty?" He asked running his fingers along her bare leg.

Salem sighed and finally turned to look at Kaiba.

"How do you sleep in this house? It's so loud, and cold."

Kaiba gave her a questioning look.

He agreed the house was cold but it was actually very silent when Mokuba wasn't around.

"What do you mean by loud, Salem?" He asked.

Kaiba didn't know where this was coming from. Salem had seemed fine before dinner, and now she wasn't making any sense.

She sighed and shook her head. She smiled and kissed Kaiba's lips.

"Nevermind. I suppose it was just my imagination, mish kida?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and got up to change for bed. He decided not to try and push the subject. Salem was obviously tired and probably just wanted to go to bed.

He watched Salem stand up and walk into the bathroom to start her nightly routine.

Something was off.

Kaiba pulled back the blankets and situated himself underneath, waiting for her to come back.

He had never seen her like this before.

She seemed, down.

As she came back to bed, he noticed a bruise peeking out from under her silk shorts. It sat on her hip and was already dark purple.

Oops.

"Sorry about that, habipty. I guess I got carried away earlier." Kaiba said, laying back on his pillow.

Salem smiled softly and looked at her leg.

"Oh I didn't notice. Its okay, Tanin. I don't mind because it's from you." She said leaning over and kissing Kaiba on the lips.

He smirked at her and pulled her on top of him.

"Then how about I give you a couple more…" He said slipping his fingers under her silk top, rubbing the soft skin on her back.

Salem chucked and placed her hands on Kaiba torso, feeling his abdominals contract at her touch.

"I don't think I can go again, Tanin...You'll break me." She said with a laugh.

Kaiba groaned and pulled her so her face was inches from his. He kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her waist.

His bed had never felt so warm and comfortable. It was strange that Salem still felt it was cold.

Salem broke the kiss and brushed her nose against his. She rolled off of Kaiba and got under the blankets.

"Goodnight, Tanin…"

She layed down and closed her eyes, breathing evenly.

"Night…"

Kaiba closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep the fasted he ever has in his life.

Kaiba's eyes shot open at the sound of a familiar _clack clack clack._ He jumped out of bed and looked around his bedroom, smiling slightly at the sight of Salem sleeping peacefully.

 _Clack CLACK CLACK_

"She wasn't kidding when she said it was loud. Was that what she heard?" Kaiba muttered to himself, trying to find the source of the sound.

He wasn't sure if following it was the best option.

He scanned the room once more and stilled when he saw a shadow fly past him with a _woosh_ and leave his bedroom, opening and slamming the door in the process.

Kaiba was certain he was dreaming. He looked over at Salem's sleeping form.

"Either this isn't real or she's a heavy sleeper." He whispered, walking out of his bedroom and following the shadow down the stairs, into his basement lab.

He walked into the dusty lab, tapping the lights on. They slowly flicked on and revealed the under used equipment.

As he walked further into the room, he realized how cold the cement felt on his bare feet.

Hmm.

Loud and Cold.

 _clack...clack...CLACKCLACKCLACK_

He rounded one of the many computers and saw one of his projectors going haywire. He went up to it and tried to turn it off. He yelled when the electrical current zapped him and the small box projected a full hologram of Atem, in his traditional Egyptian robes.

Kaiba felt is heart ache.

He stared longingly at Atem's beautiful features and realized, he wasn't in love with Salem.

She was a replacement for a person who he could never truly be with.

He had moved their relationship so fast, if he went back on everything that's happened the last month, the press would tear him apart.

But, he did like Salem. She had a challenging personality and was strong in her opinions.

Hmpf.

He guessed those were traits he valued in a partner. But, he didn't want just any partner.

Kaiba realized no matter how much Salem reminded him of Atem, she could never be him.

The hologram flickered and shut off. He heard some papers fall off a nearby table and he went to pick them up.

His chest tightened as he read the pages. It was his early research on the millenium puzzle, and how he could use it to resurrect Atem.

Kaiba felt his eyes grow hot and start to water. He had forgotten how much trouble he had gone through.

But why or who is showing this to him now?

One of the computers turned on by itself and Kaiba jumped up, seeing a blank document open and words appear on the screen.

"What the shit." He cursed to himself, as the sound of tapping keys echoed throughout the empty lab.

He read the message and nearly dropped to his knees.

 **BRING ME BACK, KAIBA. I WANT A LIFE, A REAL ONE.**

"Atem?" Kaiba said aloud, wondering how Atem's spirit was communicating. If he'd passed on, could he still make contact?

The keys tapped again, revealing one last message.

 **YES. I WANT A LIFE, WITH YOU.**

Kaiba felt his legs waver and shake. It really was Atem.

The pharaoh wanted to return.

And be with him? This had to be a dream!

But if not then...

Kaiba looked around the lab and knew that he would need help.

He would need Salem's technology.

No matter what he had to do, Kaiba was going to resurrect Atem.

"Wait for me, Pharaoh…I'll bring you back."


	8. Opening Up

Kaiba awoke the next morning with a renewed sense of purpose.

Bring Atem back.

He needed to convince Salem to help him but their relationship was still too fragile.

Even though they've had several near death experiences together, they've really only known each other a month.

Kaiba knew he cared about this woman in a way he couldn't quite describe. It was like looking at himself in the mirror. She had Atem's features but Kaiba's intelligence.

He didn't put it past himself to be attracted to his own brain but something about Salem specifically was dangerous.

Or at least he had thought.

All of Salem's alternates seem to be after something, whether it be money, power, or the watch. But, Salem herself seemed...content.

She didn't have to work yet made sure she stayed educated and involved in the world. Her investments made her wealthy.

Kaiba knew that any other human would choose a life of luxury and never work again.

That's why he was drawn to her. He guessed…

He felt the bed shift and he looked next to him. He smirked at Salem's sleepy face and sat up.

She let out a huff of air and then yawned, not ready to take on the day.

"What happened? Normally you're up and dressed already." Kaiba said with a chuckle. He stroked the side of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Salem rolled herself up to a sitting position and stretched.

"I was having strange dreams. I'm still a little freaked out actually." She said crossing her arms and trying to comfort herself.

"Oh?" Kaiba was no stranger to freaky dreams but usually when he thought through them, he felt better.

Salem nodded and sighed, "Yeah, there was this big red dragon and I was asking me to help it." She ran her fingers through her tangled curls.

Kaiba's heart dipped. "Big red dragon?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes! It was so gross, it looked like a big snake with wings and it had two mouths!" She said with a shiver. She got out of bed and stretched a second time, letting her joints release different cracking sounds.

Kaiba stared at his hands against his bedsheets.

Slifer.

Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Atem's God card of choice.

Atem was speaking to Salem in her dreams.

"What was he saying to you?" Kaiba asked. He stood up from the bed, trying to remain as casual as possible.

What did this mean?

He knew Atem wanted to come back but what was the point in him reaching out to Salem as well?

Salem studied Kaiba's face carefully before answering. She knew something had startled him or he wouldn't be asking for details.

"He? Do you know this dragon personally?" She said, amusement in her words.

Kaiba stayed silent, unsure on whether to tell her about the card yet.

Salem rolled her eyes and continued, "The dragon told me that it needed help. It wanted...to live. To be alive, again. It had a really deep voice and something in its eyes was...I don't know. Desperate?" She explained, heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Kaiba followed her and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked back at his reflection and became concerned.

"Tanin? Are you alr-"

"That dragon was a Duel Monsters card." Kaiba blurted out.

Shit.

Salem raised her eyebrow as she began to brush her teeth.

Kaiba stepped further into the bathroom and sighed, "It was a very rare card…" he trailed off, battling with himself on whether to tell her the importance of the card.

Salem spat in the sink and rinsed her mouth out. She cleaned off her toothbrush and put it back in its case, "Was?" She asked, leaning against the counter, wincing as her bruised hip made contact with the marble.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his messy hair, "He took it with him when he died."

Shit.

Salem crossed her arms and sighed.

"Atem? Took a card? To his grave?" She was in disbelief. If Atem's spirit was trying to reach out to anyone, it wouldn't be her.

Kaiba needed to find a proper explanation but there wasn't one. He knew that Salem was a woman of science and he can't just say " _It was magic"_.

Salem rolled her eyes, "Are you just trying to freak me out? If you are, you're bad at it and it's not funny." She walked out of the bathroom and took a brush from her tote.

She brushed past Kaiba again and this time, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close.

"I can…I can explain better. Just spend the day with me. I can-"

"Tanin, just work thought it. I'll try and follow." She said putting a hand on his chest and standing up on her toes to plant a kiss on his neck.

He smelled the mint on her breath and felt arousal curl deep in his belly.

Oh…

No. Stayed focused.

She went to the mirror and began brushing out her hair, waiting for Kaiba to speak.

He took a deep breath.

Alright.

" _I guess this is happening now."_ He thought.

"What do you know about Ancient Egypt?" He started carefully.

Salem's eyes widened and she smiled, "Ah! I love Ancient civilizations! Egypt is my favorite, we know so much and so little-"

"Yes well there are many tombs that haven't been discovered-"

"Oh I know," Salem interrupted. "Recently they found another tomb inside the pyramid of Giza that has encrypted codes and messages that are supposed to be able to unlock it. I've been looking at pictures for-"

"Salem. You seem to know a lot-" Kaiba tried to continue.

"Yes, my specialty is ancient technology and artifacts. It's actually how I thought of the watch-"

"Artifacts?" Kaiba was getting sick of her interrupting him. She was obviously just excited but the conversation was getting tedious.

"Yes! Actually just before we met, I was reading about the genocide of Kul Elna. Apparently the Pharaoh gave an order to kill an entire village in order to make these, hmm, I guess it was like blood gold? They had a specific name-"

"The Millenium Items." Kaiba stated plainly.

Salem put her brush down and looked at Kaiba's reflection in the mirror.

Speechless.

Kaiba decided to continue, hoping she would fill in any blanks for herself.

"Yugi's grandfather actually found one of those items and gave it to him as a gift." Kaiba watched Salem carefully. When she didn't interrupt, he continued.

"The artifact was the millennium puzzle-"

"Oh…" Salem said, her eyes widening.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I had heard...I don't know…I'm a woman of science so I don't like to learn off speculation but, I'd heard that those items were cursed." She said, feeling embarrassed for even mentioning it.

Kaiba tilted his head from side to side and then shrugged.

"You aren't wrong."

Salem snickered and rolled her eyes, "What did Yugi get possessed or something?" She said laughing.

Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek to keep from shaking some sense into this woman. He didn't understand how a woman a smart as Salem ruled out the possibility of possession…

Well, he didn't believe it at first either…

Shit.

Salem stopped laughing when she saw the serious expression on Kaiba's face. She narrowed her eyes and walked up to his still figure, "What does this have to do with my dream, Tanin?" She placed her hands on her hips and stared into his deep blue eyes intently.

Kaiba knew that all of his misadventures with the friendship squad would be difficult to explain. Showing her would be the best course of action.

"Get dressed. We're leaving." He said flatly, moving into the bathroom to start his routine.

Salem scoffed and grunted, stripping off her pajamas and stepping into the shower.

Kaiba watched her shower as he finished brushing his teeth. He enjoyed the view as much as he did the first time he saw her completely naked. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he watched the water run down her body in clear rivulets.

Mmm.

No.

There's no time.

He caught her gaze and she winked at him, beckoning him to join her.

Kaiba legs moved on there own as she opened she shower door, giving him a better view of her front.

Fuck.

" _I'll make time."_ He thought to himself, as he threw his shirt on the floor and stepped out of his pajama bottoms.

He wrapped one arm around Salem's waist as he got inside the shower and shut the door behind him.

They sat in silence in the back of the Kaiba Corp town car.

Kaiba held Salem's hand in his, watching her gaze out the window. He smiled internally.

He didn't know why he felt so calm in her presence, especially since Atem has finally validated him.

He knew that showing Salem all of his research inside the space station might ruin things, but it was worth a try.

They had bonded over their knowledge and past trauma. She had even told Kaiba that she had the technology to bring the dead back to life. He just hoped that the nature of Atem's death wouldn't make Salem think he was playing a practical joke.

Kaiba absentmindedly squeezed Salem's hand as the town car approached the base of the orbital elevator.

Salem gave his hand a reassuring squeeze in return, realizing that he was going to take her to the Kaiba Corp Space Station. She rushed out of the car excitedly as soon as it came to a stop.

Kaiba quickly got out and caught up to her, surprised at her enthusiasm. He lead her inside, shivering at the emptiness on the first floor.

There were only a few coders working compared to the hundreds when he was active in his hunt for the pharaoh.

The female coders greeted Salem respectfully and went about their work. Kaiba wondered why they were being overly formal, but then he remembered he had just fired a member of the board for racist behavior.

He pulled Salem into the elevator with him and sat her between his legs. He whispered in her ear to hold on as the weight sensor chimed.

Kaiba smirked to himself when the elevator took off rapidly gaining speed. He had always loved this part of visiting the space station. He looked down at Salem who was beaming out the window, taking in the mass of their planet, now getting further and further away.

The elevator slowed to a stop and Kaiba helped Salem stand. He tried to hold her steady as she wavered but she fell against his chest.

He chuckled at her frustrated face and lead her to a trash can. She ran to it and immediately vomited her morning smoothie.

Kaiba let out a hardy laugh and felt his stomach lurch.

Oh shit.

He ran to the trash can and pulled in front of him, dry heaving and finally puking up the contents of his stomach. He looked over at Salem who sat leaning back on her hands, smirking.

"Fuck You." He said pushing the trash can away.

He thought this would be a moment of payback for all the times he'd vomited in front of her, but he'd forgotten how long it had been since he actually used the orbital elevator.

Salem scoffed and stood up, "Not with your regurgitated egg breath. No thank you." She laughed.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he straightened to a standing position, "You threw up too." He said as he lead them to the lab.

"Yes, and a blueberry and hemp smoothie taste and smells the same coming up as it does going down." She explained with a laugh, following Kaiba into the large space.

"Mhmm yeah, you tell yourself that." He chuckled as the lights flickered on and the super computer powered up.

He watched Salem look out the large windows in awe. He typed a code into the computer and a projection of Pharaoh Atem popped up.

Atem's full body was displayed and Salem gasped.

She walked up to the projection and studied his clothes.

Kaiba watched as her eyes landed on the millennium puzzle around Atem's neck. He typed in a second code, this time pulling up a full length projection of Yugi.

Salem stepped closer to the two projections and noticed Yugi wearing the puzzle as well.

Kaiba gazed at her face, seeing her trying to process the information she was given. He typed in one last code, making the projection of Yugi morph into Atem in Yugi's clothes and the projection of Pharaoh Atem disappear.

The projection was replaced with a picture of the stone tablet that told the prophecy of the Egyptian God cards.

Kaiba crossed his arms and watched as Salem studied the tablet.

It looked like...like she was reading it!

Of course.

Of course she can fucking read it.

He saw Salem's expression darken when she gazed at one of the God cards.

She was staring at Slifer.

Kaiba kept silent as he saw something in Salem's eyes click. He typed once more, this time pulling up pictures of the pharaoh's tomb and the entrance to the Egyptian afterlife.

Where the ceremonial duel was held.

Atem's final resting place.

He kept his eyes on her, seeing her eyes water as she read the hieroglyphics. He then pulled up his schematics for his travel pod, along with information on the Plana cube.

He watched Salem put her hand over her heart as she read over everything. A single tear fell from her eye as she read the final words on the projection.

 **Mission Successful**

Kaiba projected a picture of Atem using Slifer the Sky dragon during the Battle City Tournament.

She covered her mouth and let out a half chuckle, half sob.

Kaiba crossed his arms and sighed. This was it.

He had ruined everything. He knew she was going to say that he was insane like everyone else di-

Kaiba gasped when he felt Salem's arms around him in a crushing hug. He blinked down at her as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He returned the kiss with equal fervor, not needing to understand her thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her even closer.

When she finally broke the kiss, she reached up and stroked her thumb across Kaiba's cheek. He blinked and touched his face, wet with his tears.

" _When did I start crying. I don't want her to see me like this…"_ Kaiba thought, turning red in face.

He was immediately pushed down onto his back. He felt Salem crawl on top of him, straddling his pelvis.

Salem's face was inches from his. She kissed his tears away, pecking his lips as she crossed his face.

Kaiba's heart fluttered with a mixture of happiness and guilt. He felt so loved by this woman but he didn't know if he felt the same way. He liked her more than he's liked anyone besides Atem.

He looked at her with sad eyes when she finally pulled away.

"Don't worry, Tanin. If we work together, we can bring him home safely." She said, brushing her nose against his.

Kaiba furrowed his eyebrows, "What?" He was in disbelief, was she really going to help him?

Salem grinned from ear to ear, "We're going to resurrect Pharaoh Atem." She knew that she was the only one who could do it without causing the end of days.

This time.

She would follow her alternate's advice.

And help Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba rolled them over and kissed Salem roughly, snaking his hand to the nape of her neck and pulling the hair at the base.

"It make take a while-" Kaiba interrupted Salem with another kiss, biting her lower lip as he pulled away.

Kaiba looked into her big brown brown eyes and smirked,

"Then we'd better get started…"

Thank you so much for reading! Your reviews give me the inspiration I need to keep going! I know this isn't my more popular story but the King will be joining us very soon!

Follow me: tumblr QueenBEWD


	9. Progress and Setbacks

Weeks turned into months, as Kaiba struggled to balance his campaign for governor, his CEO workload, and his plan to resurrect Atem.

Salem was doing most of the ground work, until she also had to return to work. She somehow, wasn't affected by the stress of diplomacy, her small businesses, and the "side project".

But, this mission to bring Atem back to life was taking its toll on their relationship. It was already fragile to begin with but Kaiba found that the things he once found endearing, were slowly driving him insane.

He was dreading to meet with her at her tonight.

Kaiba was on his way to her house when he received a text message.

 **Salem: Confirming that you're on your way.**

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

That was the other issue. She had become overly formal, almost reverting back to the way she spoke to him before they started dating. It was becoming tedious to even text with her.

 **Seto Kaiba: Pulling into your driveway now.**

… **.**

 **..**

 **Salem: Anansi will escort you.**

Kaiba groaned as he saw the tall young man, waiting patiently at the entrance of the large estate. He got out of his car and slammed the door.

"Mr. Kaiba." Anansi said with a smirk.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and followed Anansi, hating the fact that the young dark haired male picked up on the distance between him and Salem.

He had noticed over the last couple of months that Anansi around the house more and more whenever Kaiba and Salem were together. He would glare, cuss, and insult the bodyguard but, Anansi would smirk and say, "Trouble in paradise?"

Fucking asshole.

Kaiba followed Anansi into the lab and put his briefcase on one of the work benches. He ignored Salem, who was tinkering with a small device, clearly unaware of his presence.

Anansi cleared his throat, causing Salem to jump, "Lady Sala, do you require anything else?"

Salem stood up and stretched her muscles, "No. Leave." She said shortly.

Anansi bowed and left Kaiba and Salem alone.

Kaiba took off his suit jacket and looked at his portion of the project. He continued to ignore her and picked up where he had left off the evening before. He loosened his tie, and sighed.

He wasn't used to manufacturing anything so intricate and it was starting to damage his confidence as a creator. He was trying to concentrate when he heard Salem mumbling to herself in Arabic.

When this process first started, Kaiba had found it adorable that she had mini debates with herself when faced with a problem, now...well now…

She kept mumbling and Kaiba slammed his hand on the table, "Can you PLEASE have that conversation in your head?"

She kept her back turned to Kaiba and continued working, now silent.

Kaiba went back to his work, more frustrated than before.

He didn't understand Salem's tech.

No matter how hard he tried, the concepts made no sense and every time she explained them, they became more confusing.

He felt minutes pass and he was still stuck. He hated the fact that Salem had completed another portion of the machine and was now moving on.

Salem joined Kaiba at this work bench and began working in earnest. She stared at Kaiba's portion and raised an eyebrow, "Is that the same piece from yesterday?"

"So what if it is?" Kaiba fumed, he knew where this was headed and he was in no mood.

"It's a problem if it is, Seto. You know, it's okay if you need help. That's why we're doing this together." She said simply.

"Oh, is that why? Or is it because you want to make Atem your next science fair project?" Kaiba retorted, crossing his arms and glaring even harder at her.

She furrowed her brow and sighed, "Did I do something? I know you're stressed but-"

"Stressed? Ha. Stressed doesn't even begin to cover it. I have enough going on without all of this." Kaiba interrupted, gesturing to the unfinished tech in front of him.

"Well, then, maybe we halt the project until your schedule-"

"God! You don't understand do you?" Kaiba was sick of working in her basement. He was sick of not understanding her tech. And, he was sick of her.

"Seto, if you just tell me what I did-"

"You want to know?" Kaiba questioned, leaning forward threateningly.

Salem nodded slowly.

"You're the most annoying and confusing human being I've ever had the displeasure of coming into contact with. I honestly can't believe I crawled into bed with you." Kaiba spat, regretting every single word as soon as they left his mouth.

Shit.

His eyes widened as soon as he realized what he had just done. He watched in horror as Salem calmly stood up and started to forcefully dismantle everything they had been working on. He felt a lump forming in his throat, as she took off her lab coat and walked out of the basement, leaving Kaiba by himself.

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples.

Great.

"Wow, looks like the honeymoon phase is over." He heard a feminine voice say.

Kaiba whipped around and found himself looking at one of Salem's alternates. He took a step back and realized he had met this one! Briefly, but he could recognize her by her choice in clothing.

All gold.

This Sala was from the reality he and Salem had visited most recently.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her, keeping his guard up, "What?"

Sala smirked and placed a hand on her hip, "At this rate, it'll take months to get your Atem back. Get your head out of your ass and go apologize. She's moving slow so you don't fall behind."

" _Slow? Her tech is incomprehensible!"_

"If she can do it all herself, why doesn't she?" Kaiba asked with a huff.

Sala rolled her eyes and circled Kaiba, "She's so emotional. Her emotions make her forget important details. Sooner rather than later, she's going to stop putting up with your abusive behavior-"

Kaiba held a hand up, "I am not abusive." He knew he had a temper, but abusive was crossing the line.

Sala let out a chillingly high pitched laugh, "Oh really? You lure her into a relationship, get her in bed with you, and then manipulate her into agreeing to bring back your dead boyfriend. Face it, as soon as she agreed to help you, you stopped caring about the relationship. She became a means to an end."

Kaiba couldn't think of an argument against her.

It was true.

He wanted to believe that they had grown apart but the horrible truth was that he had used Salem.

"She'll still forgive you. This time anyway. Go apologize, and ask her what you can do to speed up the process." Sala explained, crossing her arms.

"And why should I believe you?" Kaiba asked, painfully aware of the weapons in her gold trench coat.

Sala scoffed, "Believe what you will. I'm only here because we can't have her displaced again."

Kaiba's eyes widened, "Displaced?"

Sala took a small device out of her jacket and pressed a button, opening a yellow portal, "Fix things and you'll get your Atem." She said walking through the portal, leaving Kaiba alone once more.

"That's what this has been about?" Kaiba heard Anansi say as he entered the lab.

Anansi walked up to Kaiba, his urge to kill rising.

Kaiba scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I don't have to explain myself to you of all people." He walked around Anansi and headed toward the upstairs living room.

Anansi followed, "What do you mean by that?

Kaiba spun around and glared, "Those leaked pictures? You're the photographer. I'm sure Salem would love to know that her most trusted bodyguard has been working with an alternate." He went into the living room, finding Salem sitting on the grey leather couches.

He sat next to her and sighed.

Anansi was still hovering in the corner, hatred radiating from his aura.

"A little privacy, Anansi." Salem said, keeping her eyes on her watch.

Kaiba shared a parting glare with Anansi before turning to speak with Salem, "Listen. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry." He said, hoping Salem would chalk his behavior up to stress and sleep deprivation.

He studied her face carefully as she blinked and nodded.

"You know, Seto. I think we've been going about things the wrong way." She said, unsure if she was talking about the project or the relationship.

Well, she guessed she meant the relationship...She knew Kaiba was intelligent so the project wasn't an issue.

"I couldn't agree more." Kaiba added, glad that he didn't ruin everything. He didn't know what he would do if this project wasn't completed. It would probably send him over the edge knowing that he had a chance to revive Atem and ruined it because he couldn't work well with others.

Salem gazed into Kaiba's eyes and raised an eyebrow, "I'm...Talking about us, not the project." She leaned back and stared at the ceiling, unsure on how to continue.

"I really like you, Seto, but, I can't have you throwing a tantrum every week." She said folding her hands on her lap.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?" He wasn't a child, and he wouldn't be described as such.

Salem sighed again, starting to get frustrated, "Seto, you do this at least once a week. I forgive you so quickly, you forget that you hurt my feelings in the first place and then do it all over again the next week. I want to bring back the pharaoh as much as you do, but I can't help but feel like…"

Kaiba moved closer to Salem and put his hand on her thigh, "Like?" He was beginning to feel guilty, the least he could was listen to her feelings.

"Like I'm being replaced. It feels like you gave me a chance but all you want is the original model. I can't help but agree with your friends. Atem and I look very similar, and it's starting to put me on edge."

Kaiba sighed and squeezed her thigh, "That's not true."

" _It's True."_

"I'm not going to forget about what we have once Atem is back." Kaiba said in his most soothing voice.

" _You're a liar."_

"This isn't for me, It's for Atem. So he can live a real life." He finished, feeling disgusted with himself.

" _It's for me. It's always been for me."_

Salem stayed silent for a what seemed like an eternity before finally speaking,

"You must think I'm a real idiot, mish kida?" She said standing up and walking into her kitchen.

She took a bottle of wine out of the specialized pantry and popped it open, not bothering to reach for a glass as she drank from the bottle.

Kaiba sat paralyzed and confused. He knew he hadn't been the best partner in the last couple of months, but he didn't think that it warranted hysterics.

"As for the project, Seto. Dismantling the machine was the best idea I've had so far. You obviously need the rest, so we'll call it a night tonight." She said taking her hair out of its high ponytail.

"Okay…" Kaiba said, standing up from the couch. Normally, he would stay and have dinner but this fight seemed...different.

"I need Atem's DNA, do you have any?" She asked, walking up to Kaiba, the wine bottle still in her grip.

Kaiba stared blankly at her, "Why would I have that?" He spat.

He was exhausted, and this game Salem was playing wasn't fun. It felt like a trap. If he left would be allowed to come back? If he stayed with her tonight, would they keep fighting?

Salem clicked her tongue and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and pointer finger.

"Can we, just, go back?" She said with a defeated sigh.

"Go back?" Kaiba asked, his arms crossed defensively.

"I know you're stressed. But, I just thought of way to make this process quicker. The only problem is, I need Pharaoh Atem's DNA or something of his for my watch to latch on to." She said, locking eyes with a very confused and exhausted Kaiba.

"I want us to be nice to each other again. If what you say is true, and this is for Atem, then we can probably have him back within the next couple of weeks maybe sooner." She said placing the bottle on the coffee table and wrapping her arms around Kaiba's neck.

Kaiba sighed at looked down at her, hypnotized by those big eyes of hers. He ran his hands up and down her waist and sighed, "Let's go upstairs and...problem solve...among other things." He kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek.

It had been a while they shared a sensual night together, it might do them some good.

Regardless of their issues, Kaiba knew that he still cared for Salem. He couldn't take back the time they've spent together. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy her company. Even if they've been pissing each other off.

And not to mention the sex was incredible.

Salem smiled, "Yes. Problem solve." She scurried upstairs, followed by Kaiba who was already unbuttoning his shirt.

She walked into the bedroom and felt Kaiba grab her by the waist, pulling her down to the floor.

Kaiba slipped his hands underneath her sweater and lifted the fabric, placing kisses and bites on her abdomen.

This.

This made the arguing worth it.

He still had the issue of getting Atem's DNA at the back of his mind.

How the hell was he going to get a hold of the pharaoh's DNA. There were so many realities, was there a way to…

"Wait." Kaiba said, realizing that he might have a plan.

Salem sighed, sexually frustrated, "What now, Tanin?"

"Is there a reality that's similar to ours? Event wise?" Kaiba asked, hoping that he had just solved their problem.

Salem raised an eyebrow, "I mean yes. There's usually only a slight change in events, considering the universes are technically parallel. The last realities we visited were on the extreme side, but I'm sure there's a reality pretty close to yours yes." She explained, twirling one of her curly locs in her fingers.

Kaiba ran his fingers through is hair and blinked at Salem, confused.

 _Yours?_

Kaiba brushed it off and ran his hands up her thighs, "What if there was a way for us to go to one of those relaties, and take the pharaoh's DNA that way?"

"Ehh, if the reality is close to this one then we'd face the same problem, Atem would be deceased...But, if we went to a similar reality were the timeline was offset, so happening at the same time as this one, we'd be able to get Pharaoh Atem's ancient Egyptian DNA. That'll make it so I have something to lock onto when we go get him." She thought aloud, jumping up to standing and looking at her watch.

Kaiba stood up and placed his hands on Salem's forearms, "What? Go get him?"

Is this really happening?

He was so close.

"Yes! Instead of trying to use my old tech to try and pull him from the other side, we just go get him, mish kida." She said excitedly, scrolling through her watch.

"Ah! Here we go, reality AE-137! If we go now, and we're successful, I can get started on the next step while you prepare your speech." She said, grabbing her grey trench coat from the walk in closet.

Kaiba froze.

Oh shit.

That's right, he had a rally tomorrow and he was supposed to give a campaign speech.

Dammit all.

"You forgot didn't you." Salem laughed, pointing her watch at the floor, opening the pink portal.

"Do you remember every boring thing in your schedule?" Kaiba retorted jumping to the portal after Salem.

Kaiba felt his knees buckle as they landed on the hard stone floors of the 18th Dynasty Palace in Luxor, Egypt.

"I remember everything." Salem stated glumly, immediately grabbing Kaiba's arm when she saw a palace guard.

Kaiba held back a gasp as he pulled behind a corner.

That's right.

Hide.

They needed to hide.

They ran into the first room they saw, avoiding the roaming guards.

Salem checked her watch, "We need to stay together. We can't keep getting separated." She said looking at the room.

Kaiba examined their surroundings, the room was simple and sparsely furnished. Nothing but beige.

This wasn't it.

"Follow me." Kaiba said, leaving the room without acknowledging Salem's words. He hurried down the long hallway, not knowing exactly where the Pharaoh's chambers would be.

"Wait." Salem whispered, trying to catch up to Kaiba's long strides, "Slow down!" She said as Kaiba rapidly turned a corner and ran into a guard.

Shit.

Salem stayed behind and peaked around the corner, watching the interaction.

The guard pulled his scimitar in front of Kaiba, "Identify yourself." He said in the ancient language.

Kaiba lifted his hands in the air, "I-I…" He had no idea what to say, he couldn't understand what the huge guard was saying.

Salem came from behind the corner, "Stop." She said walking up to the guard, unfearful of the very sharp sword now pointed at her heart.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Of course, she can speak the language. How can she be so brilliant but so...He didn't know the word.

Infuriating.

The guard kept his sword up, "Identify yourselves." He repeated.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow as he noticed Salem had taken off her sweater and fashioned it into a turban. She had also draped her trench coat over her shoulders in a makeshift cape. Her bralette was white and almost see through.

Good God this woman is going to get him killed.

Salem cleared her throat, "We are...beings...from another world..We've chosen a form that your brain can understand. We're here to speak with your leader." She said regally, feeling absolutely ridiculous. She was hoping to God that this would work.

Kaiba furrowed his brow, "What are you doing?" He asked, knowing the guard couldn't understand him.

Salem ignored him as the guard looked her up and down, obviously distracted by her breasts.

The guard nodded curtly and gestured for Salem and Kaiba to follow him.

Kaiba's jaw dropped as they were lead into the throne room.

Empty.

Kaiba felt old feelings rush back to him as he looked at the empty throne. He remembered the look on Atem's face when they were reunited…

A door in the far corner of the room opened.

His stomach lurched and dipped as a small group of people filed in. Behind them was Pharaoh Atem. He knew it wasn't his Atem, but seeing an alternate so close the man he remembered was throwing Kaiba into a frenzy.

The pharaoh was led to his throne by a shorter older man…

Was that, Yugi's grandfather?

The old man stood next to Atem, and the others stood in groups of two and on either side of Atem.

Kaiba examined the faces and felt his stomach acid in his throat. He found himself staring at his Egyptian twin, the priest. Along with, Isis, Mahad, Rishid...wasn't there another one?

Mara?

Mana?

Where was she?

The guard kneeled before the royal court and spoke, "My King, these two intruders claim to be beings from another world. Shall I take them to the dungeon?"

Salem's eyes widened. She turned her gaze to Atem, "Pharaoh, we have come to share our technology with your excellency in order to ensure your kingdom's future." She said stepping forward.

Kaiba was gaping at Atem's beautiful features when crimson eyes locked with his. His body became hot all over as he watched Atem hungrily stare at his lips.

Oh God.

He saw Atem's gaze shift to Salem and he watched her become nervous as Atem stood..

"Technology? Will you demonstrate?" Atem's voice sent wonderful chills down Kaiba's spine.

Salem nodded and looked at the guard. She gestured for him to come to her. When he approached, she took off her trenchcoat and took a gun out of the pocket. She handed the guard the coat, "Hold this in front of you."

She took the sweater off of her head to let her wildly curly hair free.

Kaiba watched as Atem licked his lips, excited by Salem's showmanship. He felt himself grow even harder as Atem's gaze became even more intense.

Salem held up the gun, "This is a weapon from our world, called a gun. I have specially modified this weapon so that it shoots energy. That fabric in your guard's hand is a piece of clothing that has also been modified into a shield-"

Atem let out a hardy laugh, "That flimsy cape in that disgusting color is a shield?" He walked down the steps toward Salem, his court yelling for him not to get too close.

"Show me, pretty little thing." Atem purred, crossing his arms with a playful smirk, cocking one hip to the side.

Kaiba didn't understand what they were saying but he could feel the tension. He watched as Salem aimed the gun at the coat.

This woman was definitely going to get him killed.

The guard was shaking as he held the jacket in front of him. Everyone was silent as Salem pulled the trigger, the sound of the gun firing causing everyone but Salem to cover their ears.

The electric shocks from the ammo radiated throughout the jacket and then dissipate, the coat remaining intact and looking as if it were untouched.

Atem's eyes widened and his lips perked up into a wide smile. He clapped excitedly and turned toward his court, "Amazing! We must prepare a private feast for our guests in my bed chamber!" He looked at the confused and terrified guard, "You may go."

The guard hurried out of the throne room, leaving Salem and Kaiba alone with the Pharaoh and the royal court.

Kaiba glared at Salem when Atem picked up the jacket and examined it closely. He knew that they just needed strand of hair, but that will be hard to get with all of the security.

"Follow me." Atem said, leading them out of the room through a long hallway.

Kaiba stayed close to Salem, noticing she had put her sweater back on, "What's going on?" Kaiba whispered.

"He's taking us to his bedchamber for a private feast.." She whispered back, knowing what this meant. She was starting to believe that maybe Atem and Kaiba's alternates were going through a sexual awakening, all at the same time. That would explain why Kaiba jumped into a relationship with her, a total stranger.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled, "That's one way to say sex and food. He still has your coat, I'm guessing we can't leave without that." He whispered. He knew Salem's coat was valuable and it's probably the only one of its kind in the entire world. Not even his white trench coat had as much tech and as many gadgets as Salem's did.

"What language is that?" Atem asked Salem as he led them into a lavishly decorated bedroom. There were long dark purple drapes on the windows and a matching rug in the center of the room. The bed was large, covered in blankets and pillows, all varying shades of purple and red.

"It's the language of my friend's homeland." Salem answered, gesturing to Kaiba.

Kaiba's heart fluttered as Atem took him by the hand to lead him to a small sitting area. He almost fainted when Atem curled his finger toward Salem to call her over, the smirk on his face showing his true intentions.

Salem hesitantly joined them on the couches and made sure to sit extra close to Kaiba, both of them staring at Atem opposite them.

"What are your names?" Atem asked, taking off his cape and gold shoulder plate.

"My name is Salem, and this is my partner Seto."

Atem raised an eyebrow, "Your partner? I like this word. Is it like being betrothed?" He had never heard of such a word before.

"Not exactly." Salem answered, looking around the room for her coat. She didn't see where he put it and she had a feeling he was hiding it to keep them there.

Kaiba's cheeks turned beet red when Atem sauntered over and sat in between them. He stifled a groan when Atem placed a hand on his thigh.

"Why did you cover yourself, Salem? Please, remove your outer layer." Atem said feeling Kaiba's thigh muscles, enjoying the way they jumped and tensed at his touch.

Kaiba noticed that this Atem was just as playful as he remembered his Atem being. His advances were extremely forward and Kaiba's resolve was steadily weakening.

He saw Atem use his free hand to pull at Salem's sweater.

Oh.

Oh no.

Before Kaiba could react, Atem was yanking the oversized garment over Salem's head.

Salem gasped as Atem ran his fingers over the fabric of her bralette.

"This clothing is so strange, may I put this on? It's beautiful." Atem mumbling pulling down her bra strap.

Kaiba was frozen. He didn't know whether to help Salem or find a way out. They needed the DNA, and Kaiba saw an opportunity for Salem to get the sample, while he looked for Salem's coat.

She would have to seduce him.

He got up from the couch and roamed around the room pretending to be curious about the decor.

He looked over at Salem who was now being pinned down by the overly friendly pharaoh.

"What kind of beings are you two? Are you Gods? I've always wondered what it would be like...to make love to a God." Atem rambled, still trying to figure out how to remove the bra without damaging the intricate lace.

"We are a sort of God…" Salem lied, shuddering as Atem leaned over and smelled her hair.

"I want to play with your, what did you call him? Partner? He's very pretty. His skin is like alabaster stone..." He said staring at Kaiba's taut buttocks hungrily.

Salem realized Kaiba was hunting for her jacket. She needed to buy time.

"You want to play? What does that mean?" She asked innocently.

Atem let out a hardy chuckle, "How do you have sex? Is it different where you're from?" He asked mischievously, his eyes darting back to Kaiba.

Kaiba caught Atem's heated gaze and froze as Atem moved from Salem and slowly made his way toward Kaiba.

Kaiba backed away as Atem got closer. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist if Atem got any closer. He took another step back, looking to Salem for help, only to find that she had put her sweater back on, now hunting for her trench coat.

Shit. He guessed he would have to be the one to seduce the pharaoh out of a loc of hair.

He fell backward with an _oof!_ when Atem pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

Oh shit oh no.

He moaned audibly when Atem crashed their lips together. His mind hummed wonderfully and then shut off completely when Atem shoved his tongue into his mouth, overpowering Kaiba's hesitant tongue..

Kaiba tangled his fingers in Atem's spiky hair and wrapped his legs around the willing pharaoh.

He groaned and opened an eye, seeing Salem put on her coat and start scrolling through her watch.

Oh shit.

That's right.

DNA

Kaiba lightly pulled at Atem's roots, earning a moan from the pharaoh. He knew he would need to pull a little harder to get enough hair.

He was immediately distracted when Atem bit his lower lip and started to grind their hips together.

" _Shit, oh God.."_

It took all of Kaiba's will power to yank a strand of hair out of Atem's head and push the pharaoh off of him and onto the floor, causing Atem to yelp in pain.

Kaiba heard the portal open and he jumped off the bed, looking back at the confused pharaoh.

"Tanin."

Kaiba looked at Salem and snapped back to reality. He grabbed her hand and pulled them both through the portal.

They landed in Salem's lab, a mess from their earlier argument.

Kaiba fell to his knees shaking, not caring about the painful impact with the cement.

That Atem felt almost the same as his. If he had spent any longer there, he would have stayed and never come back.

He looked at his hand, Atem's hairs still clutched in it it tightly. He felt Salem's warm hand on his shoulder,

"Tanin. You'll be okay." She said, kneeling in front of him.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Salem in a crushing hug, "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said, realizing he just showed Salem his true feelings for Atem.

Even though before they left he told her she had nothing to worry about, it was more obvious now that he had lied to her.

Salem sighed and buried her head in Kaiba's neck. She slid her hands up his chest and kissed under his chin to comfort the brunette.

Kaiba pulled away slightly and lightly grasped her chin, shifting her gaze up toward his. He looked into her eyes, expecting to see anger but instead she was calm. He studied her face, confused.

"Aren't you mad?" He asked, feeling nervous. He knew she could take back this extreme favor and tell him to leave and never come back.

He didn't want that.

Salem shook her head, "No. Whether or not you enjoyed it, your consent was dubious at best. And…" she trailed off, shifting her gaze down to Kaiba's chest.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"And…" she looked in Kaiba's eyes once more, "I need that sample.."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he pulled away from her and placed the hair in her hand. He watched her stand and scan the sample with her watch.

She went over to a far workbench in the corner and started tinkering.

Kaiba walked over to her and crossed his arms, "What were you really going to say?" He looked at the watch, which was now disassembled and being…

Updated?

He studied her carefully as she took the hair sample and delicately stored it in a test tube.

"Salem. Don't ignore me." He said, tapping his foot.

"I'm not ignoring you. Seto, you should get some rest. I need to integrate Atem's DNA into my watch and that's going to take a couple of hours." She said coldly, not looking up at him once.

Kaiba glared at her, "I thought you weren't upset?"

"I'm not." She said simply, putting on a pair of safety goggles.

Kaiba's chest bubbled with anger.

What this hell was this hot and cold attitude about?

One minute they were working as a team with a common goal and the next she pretended like the ordeal they went through didn't even happen.

"Then what's the problem?" Kaiba said, getting even more frustrated.

"There isn't one. Do you have an issue?" She said in a low monotone, sounding bored with the conversation.

"...I have plenty of issues…" Kaiba stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Hmmm." Salem was no longer paying attention as she started to mix different chemicals together.

Kaiba's jaw dropped.

Unbelievable.

He stormed out of the basement and up to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of wine Salem was drinking out of earlier. He took a swig and set it down on the kitchen island before shoving his face into his hands.

He let out a frustrated groan and sighed.

He couldn't be upset with Salem for working on something that he had asked for so insistently. He wasn't able to bring Atem back so he need her help…

He had asked for this.

He had asked his current partner to put aside her feelings and resurrect his former lover.

He had asked for Salem to ignore the signs of their failing relationship, and lied to her to get her to keep working on the project.

He couldn't be upset this time. He knew she was most likely upset that he was so willing to let Atem climb on top of him. He could have easily overpowered the pharaoh to take a couple strands of hair, he just...didn't.

He didn't want to.

He heard footsteps behind him and suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist.

Kaiba froze when the person he thought was Salem put a cloth over his mouth. He immediately tried to hold his breath, but the stranger's muscular arms were too tight. He struggled to get out of the vice like grip to look at his attacker but was held impossibly tighter, squeezing the air out of his lungs.

He needed to breathe…

He needed to…

Dizziness…

Darkness…

* * *

Kaiba awoke in a haze of confusion on the kitchen floor. He sat up slowly, feeling his head throb painfully. He looked around the living room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

That is, until heard voices coming from the basement.

He steadily made his way to standing and stumbled his way through the large living room, using the couches to hold up most of his weight. He blinked through the dizziness and continued down the stone stairs, leaning against the wall for support.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, the voices became more clear.

He heard Anasi speaking in Arabic, and Salem...was she crying?

There was another male voice. Kaiba peeked around the wall carefully and immediately hid when he saw, himself.

It wasn't exactly him, no.

This version of him had black hair and was more muscular throughout his chest and arms. He had his trademark belt on, but the KC logo was scratched and dented. His trench coat was black and long sleeved but was tattered and dingy.

This man looked like he'd been through hell.

Kaiba tried to focus on the conversation. It was switching rapidly between Arabic, Japanese, and English.

Anansi spoke in English, "Lady Sala, please be reasonable. We can finally go home and leave this silly situation behind-"

"You betrayed me, Anansi. I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm especially not going to go back to my original reality with this asshole." Salem spat, sounding as if she was struggling.

Kaiba peeked around the corner again and saw that Salem was tied up and seated in Anansi's lap.

Kaiba's entire body grew hot with rage.

He didn't want to believe it.

Anansi was a traitor?

That fucking asshole.

Kaiba's alternate leaned over and took Salem's chin in his hand, "You don't really have a choice, my lioness. The survivors need leadership. I fully intend to have you help me rebuild our reality and resurrect my Atem." He smirked devilishly at Salem, and she spat in his face.

He grunted in disgust and slapped her so hard it echoed throughout the lab. He wiped her spit from his eye and glared at her. His face then morphed into a perfect smile as he looked at Anansi, "Put her on the floor and hold her down." He said, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

Kaiba watched in silent horror as he processed what was going to be done to his partner.

Salem's eyes widened.

She struggled to get free but the ropes were everywhere and so tight.

"Anansi please...don't let him do this to me.." She pleaded, as she was moved to cold cement floor.

Anansi ignored her and rolled her onto her stomach.

At least this way she wouldn't have to look at her abuser.

He couldn't take it back even if he wanted to, "Be gentle with her…" He said to Kaiba's alternate, seeing the black haired man lick his lips.

"No promises." He said, eyes full of lust and impatience.

Kaiba took a few sobering breaths and charged into the lab, tackling his alternate to the floor. His mind went blank as pure animal instinct took over. He punched his alternate as hard as he could, as many times as he could, he wanted to see him bleed.

His alternate took advantage of Kaiba's weakened state, and threw Kaiba off of him.

"Anansi, now!" His alternate yelled, stumbling to his feet. He never expected Kaiba to try and save Salem. He would need to retreat.

For now.

Kaiba leapt onto Salem and wrapped his body around her protectively as Anansi opened a portal using a smartphone. He rolled them out of the way as his alternate and Anansi fled, the green portal closing behind them.

Kaiba's heart was thumping loudly in his chest and was trying to control his breathing when he felt Salem shaking in his arms. He looked down at her, his heart breaking at the look on her face.

Fear.

At that moment Kaiba realized why he had never heard her name in the business world. He realized why she was so wary of him when they first met.

This wasn't Salem's original reality.

What was his alternate talking about? Rebuilding? And he was also trying to resurrect his Atem? What's his relationship with Salem?

Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Salem sob. He picked her up and carefully carried her upstairs, still feeling woozy from the chloroform.

He laid her down on the couch and stroked her hair, "I'm just going to grab some scissors to cut you out of the shibari, okay? I'll be right back." He said in a soothing voice.

As he walked into the kitchen, he realized that Salem was no longer safe in her own home. He knew that Anansi had access to the technology, but he never would have thought of him as a traitor.

If there was one thing about Anansi that he had liked it was that he was so loyal to Salem.

Kaiba went back to Salem carrying the scissors in his hand.

Things were making sense now.

He had so many questions, but Salem was in no mental state to answer them.

As he cut Salem out of the ropes, he heard the computer downstairs beep and chime.

She stood up and shook the ropes off of her body.

Kaiba took her by the hand, "I know this is a stupid question but are you alright?"

"I don't know, Tanin." She said leading him back to the lab. Hoping the computer wasn't damaged in the skirmish.

She typed a code into the computer and took off her watch.

Kaiba read the screen as she synced her watch to the program.

 **Integration Complete**

Salem sighed and strapped her watch back on her wrist. She rubbed at her groin, where the ropes were particularly tight, and groaned in pain.

Kaiba pulled her into his arms, "It's late. Pack a bag, you can't stay here anymore. At least not without security." He said stroking her cheek.

She breathed a sharp intake of air through clenched teeth as Kaiba kissed the reddened skin on her face, "I had security…" She said sadly, placing her hands on Kaiba's chest.

Kaiba kissed her forehead, "You have me. Let's go, we'll come back with security to continue our work tomorrow."

"That won't be necessary. It's done." She said softly pushing him away.

Kaiba's heart fluttered.

"What?"

Salem nodded.

"I need a little more power in my watch but I know exactly where to get it. At this point, it's a matter of when you want to go get him." She said tapping the screen of her watch.

"I'd recommend sooner rather than later. I have a feeling that the minute I'm alone Anansi will come back to get me. If that happens you can't get Atem back." She continued, visibly shivering.

Kaiba couldn't believe it. He was so close but..

He looked at Salem's cheek and sadness overcame him..

He cared for this woman and she needed his companionship right now, not another misadventure.

Not yet.

"I want to take care of you first." Kaiba said, twisting his fingers in her hair.

"Then we'll go get the pharaoh." He continued.

" _Just wait for me Atem, I'm coming…"_

Thank you for reading! I don't know why but I feel like so much happened in this chapter but nothing happened in this chapter.

I'm so so so sooooo sorry I didn't post at all for the last two weeks but I'm ridiculously busy and I haven't been getting any sleep.

I know I said the he would come back this chapter but I guess I lied...sorry.

Look out for my next chapter of my _Highlight of My Life_ coming this weekend (hopefully)!


	10. Bring Him Home

Kaiba yawned as he entered his office. It had been weeks since Salem started living at the mansion and Kaiba was fed up.

He had noticed in her first couple of nights she would spend hours tinkering with her watch. He asked her if she was okay, but was only given a nod in response.

Then she started using the basement lab, rarely ever coming to bed and being gone in the morning before Kaiba was up for work.

He thought things were off before, but since Anansi's betrayal, Salem hadn't been the same.

Kaiba sat at his desk and sighed, powering up his laptop and monitors. He opened his briefcase and took out yesterday's speech.

Running for governor was definitely causing more stress, but he couldn't think of a way out.

His campaign rally the morning prior had been lackluster, and his speech was boring and poorly written.

It made him look completely incompetent as a leader.

He angrily crumpled up the paper and threw it in the wastebasket.

His phone buzzed and he looked at the message.

 **Mokie: Turn on the news. Salem's holding a press conference.**

Kaiba furrowed his brow and took his tv remote out of his desk drawer. He pressed the on button and a shiny silver monitor came out of the left wall.

He changed channels until he saw a familiar curly mane.

Salem looked as majestic and regal as ever.

 _Member of the Press: Ambassador Wahab! I'm here with the Domino Gazette! Our followers want to know your thoughts on Kaiba Seto's campaign for governor?_

 _Salem clears her throat before speaking into the many microphones on the lectern._

 _Salem: My thoughts? Do you have a question about the issues at hand? This press conference is about the upcoming Summit, not-_

 _Press: Ambassador Wahab! Does Mr. Kaiba express his political opinions with you privately? Is it true you two are cohabitating at the Kaiba Mansion?!_

 _The press in attendance begin to whisper and murmur amongst themselves._

 _Salem sets her lips in a tight line._

 _Press: Ambassador Wahab. I'm a representative of TV Tokyo. As an politician, and being as young as you are, do you really think that Kaiba Seto could change Domino City for the better? What could a CEO of a gaming company possibly know?_

 _Salem sighs and places her hands on the podium._

 _Salem: As an American citizen, I know that there are human rights issues all over the world. Seto Kaiba has specific programs in place at his company that make sure that his employees are treated with respect-_

 _Domino Gazette: But how does this benefit our city?!_

 _Salem: In Domino, there are a high number of single mothers who live below the poverty line. Many of these women lost money through divorce, death of a spouse, or are victims of rape. So many intelligent women are discriminated against in the workplace either due to pregnancy or-_

 _TV Tokyo: What does this have to do with Kaiba Seto?_

 _Salem rubs at her temples and gives an exasperated sigh._

 _Salem: There is an online program for single mothers to learn how to code. This program was created and funded by Seto Kaiba himself. Kaiba Corporation hires at least %85 of their coders through this program, giving those who are invisible to society a second chance at a career._

 _Salem sips a glass of water and continues._

 _Salem: These are the kind of structures that need to be put in place so that the disenfranchised can rejoin society. Do I think that Seto Kaiba runs his company with Intelligence, hidden compassion, and a keen eye for the future? Yes. Do I think he'll be able to transfer that leadership over to politics? The city of Domino won't know until Election Day. What I can tell all of you lovely people of the press, is that a new perspective is the best way to solve current issues-_

 _Domino Gazette: Are you saying that a vote for Seto Kaiba is a vote for the future?_

 _Salem sighs again, done with answering off topic questions._

 _Salem: Sure._

 _The members of the press go into a frenzy as they all start shouting more questions at Salem._

 _Salem: Do any of you have questions on the upcoming Peace Summit? I will not answer anymore questions about Seto Kaiba or our relationship._

 _The press becomes silent. Suddenly one person, stands up and leaves, followed by the rest of the press representatives._

Kaiba turned off the the monitor, fuming.

He didn't know if he was mad about the blatant disrespect the press had for Salem, or the way Salem completely emasculated him by coming up with a better speech at the drop of a hat.

A vote for Kaiba, is a vote for the future.

Shit.

That's good.

Now he really didn't have a way out of the race.

Or worse, he could win.

He felt a stress headache building behind his eyes as Mokuba barged into his office.

"Seto! Holy shit, did you see that? I completely forgot about that program! That would have been great to use in your speech!" Mokuba said excitedly approaching the desk.

Mokuba ran his fingers through his raven hair and sighed happily.

"Seto, cheer up! Salem just saved your ass!" Mokuba said sitting across from Kaiba in the white chairs.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose, "There's no reason she should be getting asked about that. She should know not to answer-"

"Seto, stop. You obviously aren't trying, and yesterday it showed. It's not Salem's fault that the press was more interested in your relationship and campaign than whatever the fuck she was supposed to talk about." Mokuba said straightening his bow tie and glaring at his older brother.

"I'm not trying because I don't care about any of this. This was your idea, Mokuba so you make it work." Kaiba scolded, furiously starting the day's work.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and stood up,

"Maybe you and Salem should take a vacation. It's obviously been a while since you've had sex."

"No." Kaiba growled, furiously typing.

Mokuba leaned against the desk and sighed.

"Is everything okay between you two? You've been more tired than usual. I do think it's a little early for her to be moving in. You two have only been together four months."

Kaiba kept his eyes on his monitor, "It's only temporary. She had a break in at her estate and she's staying with me while she hires new security."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?! Is she okay?" Mokuba rounding the desk and standing next to his brother.

Kaiba didn't know the answer to that. She definitely wasn't the same, and he didn't know how loose of a definition of 'okay' he wanted to use.

"She'll be fine when she's back in her own space." Kaiba said, trying to convince himself more than Mokuba.

Mokuba nodded and went to sit across from Kaiba.

"You know, Seto. Isono told me you took Salem to the space station a little while ago. I didn't think you'd ever want to see that place again." He said, relaxing into the white leather.

Kaiba stopped typing and shrugged, "Things change."

Mokuba nodded again and scoffed, "Yeah. I guess they do...but then not really right Seto?" He narrowed his purple-grey eyes at the older male.

Kaiba looked into his brother's eyes, "If you have something to say, spit it out."

"Are you using Salem? She seems like she really cares about you and-"

"What could I possibly be using her for?" Kaiba said with a roll of his eyes.

He knew full well his was using Salem.

Sex wasn't happening between them anymore so all they had left of the relationship was her promise to help him resurrect the pharaoh.

Mokuba shook his head and leaned forward,

"I stopped by last night and she was home but you weren't. I saw her working away on that little watch of hers. When I asked her what it was she ignored me. Then, I took a look at her notes. Papers everywhere. She wasn't even trying to keep it a secret…" Mokuba said with a laugh.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. He wondered why Isono didn't tell him that Mokuba visited last night.

"Seto, that woman is a genius and what do you do? Use her genius for your own personal gain?" He continued, standing up and walking to the floor to ceiling windows behind his brother.

Kaiba resumed his typing, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said nonchalantly.

Mokuba scoffed, "Sure, Seto. Fine, whatever." He said walking over to the door.

"Just know that when you bring him back, you'll be hurting Salem. I can tell she loves you. She wouldn't be putting herself through hell if she didn't." He walked out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

Kaiba sighed and put his face in his hands. He didn't even think about what would happen when Mokuba found out what him and Salem where up to.

He rubbed at his eyes and held his breath.

" _Salem doesn't love me, does she? Even if she does, it hardly matters now. Tonight's the night."_ Kaiba thought to himself.

Yes.

Atem comes home tonight.

* * *

Finally home from his long day at work, Kaiba walked into his bedroom, hearing Salem humming in the bathroom.

He sighed and set his briefcase on the coffee table in the corner of the room. He walked into the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe, watching Salem lather her silky skin.

He loosened his tie and cleared his throat,

"Someone's getting comfortable." He said crossing his arms and tossing his bangs out of his eyes.

Salem gazed at Kaiba and smiled mischievously,

"I had a rough day. Why don't you join me?" She said leaning against the back of the large soaking tub.

Kaiba felt his pants grow slightly tight. It was tempting, but he needed to stay focused.

"No. We have work to do."

He heard Salem sigh as he walked back into the bedroom.

Kaiba didn't feel bad withholding his affection from Salem. It was the best thing to do to ensure a clean break.

He knew that as soon as Atem was alive and in his arms again, he wouldn't have space for Salem emotionally.

Kaiba changed into his black slacks and turtleneck combo. He decided it would be best to take his white trench coat out of retirement.

He didn't know how they were going to go and get Atem, but Kaiba wanted to make sure he was prepared.

He went into the back of his closet and looked at the iconic coat. His duel disk was sitting in a display case next to the outerwear.

Kaiba took a deep breath as he donned his jacket and fastened the gear.

He awkwardly walked out of the closet. He had forgotten how much the tech in the shoulder pads impeded his movement.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw Salem standing in the middle of the room in an athletic black turtleneck and black military combat pants with matching boots. She was tapping and scrolling on the screen of her watch.

She glanced at Kaiba and chuckled,

"Nice jacket. Did you want to bring attention to yourself? Wear something darker."

Kaiba scoffed, "I'm not going to find Atem without being prepared."

"Uh huh, what are you gonna to do with your duel disk, habibi? Throw it at someone who has a gun?" She asked crossing her arms.

"You have your ways, I have mine." Kaiba said, adjusting the padding on his shoulders.

"Tanin-"

"Don't call me that." Kaiba spat, ready to finally be reunited with his rival.

Salem sighed. "Seto, this is a simple retrieval mission. We need to stay in the shadows. Before we even get to Atem, I need to get a power source. We'll be shot on sight with you wearing something like that."

Kaiba crossed his arms, "I'm. Not. Changing." He was done with the conversation.

Salem rubbed at her temples, "Why are you acting like this? I really don't understand. Did I do something?"

Kaiba looked into her honey colored eyes, feeling nothing.

"Let's just get this over with." He said, breaking eye contact with her.

Salem bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She knew this was going to happen. She just didn't expect it to happen immediately.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "We're going to a secret base. It's simple enough and if we're careful-"

"You say that every time we use the portals and it's never simple. Let's just go and what happens is what happens." He interrupted, fed up with Salem's planning and strategy.

It never made any difference once they were in a different universe.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" She asked, typing coordinates into the watch.

"No I don't. I don't trust you at all." Kaiba stated matter of factly.

"Well, okay then. Good to know." She said emotionlessly as she opened the portal.

"After you." Kaiba said with a glare.

Salem rolled her eyes and went into the portal first, feeling Kaiba's eyes on her back as he followed her.

Kaiba followed as cautiously as he could when they entered what seemed to be a testing facility. He caught up with Salem quickly as she broke into a sprint.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her around a corner to hide from the security guard.

He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

As the guard passed, the smell of Salem's skin invaded Kaiba's nostrils.

He realized he was still holding her close to his body once the coast was clear.

His body felt cold as she left his grip and kept walking down the hallway.

He followed even closer this time, watching her bouncy curls sway in her high ponytail.

Shit.

" _Keep it together asshole. A clean break."_

Salem opened a door and pulled Kaiba inside, shutting it silently behind her.

"Okay, here it is. Once we take this, the alarm will sound. I'm going to open the portal to take us to my home lab but it won't stay open long." She whispered, approaching a glowing cube.

"What is this? And what reality are we in?" Kaiba asked, thoroughly confused.

"This is basically the 'man made' version of the plana cube you showed me. I knew it looked familiar in your blueprints, so I did some digging-"

"Okay fine. But where are we?"

Salem opened a pocket in her combat pants ready to take the item,

"We're still in your reality, I've just teleported us to Area 51 and-"

"What?!" Kaiba's whisper was almost a shout.

Suddenly there was commotion outside.

Salem opened the portal,

"Go now!" She said grabbing the cube, pocketing it quickly.

An alarm blared loudly,

 **INTRUDER ALERT**

 **INTRUDER ALERT**

 **INTRUDER ALERT**

Kaiba grabbed Salem's arm and pulled her into the portal with him, feeling it close behind them as they landed roughly on the cement floor of Salem's basement.

He gasped as the tech in his jacket dig into his shoulder. He blinked rapidly as Salem sat up and took the cube out of her pocket.

His stomach did backflips as she stood and took the cube to her computer.

He slowly found his was to his feet as Salem placed the cube on a small tray.

The computer scanned the energy source as she synced it to her watch.

Amazed, Kaiba watched the cube become smaller and smaller, until it was the size of sugar cube.

Salem took a deep breath in and pointed the watch at a far wall.

The computer beeped in rhythm as the AI counted down,

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

"Get ready to follow me. Don't go ahead, to pull me around. If we get separated, I will not be able to find you." She said, taking slow even breaths.

 **2**

 **1**

 **DNA MATCH, LOCKED ON, ACTIVATING...**

Salem activated the portal and it opened in a swirling vortex of pink and crimson.

The portal stretched until it was taking up most of the white wall.

Kaiba looked at Salem's outstretched arm and saw it shaking. He was starting to understand what Mokuba was saying earlier.

There was no reason for Salem to put herself through this. Especially after being betrayed by the one person she thought she could trust.

Kaiba realized that in the time that him and Salem have been together, she had lost everyone around her that she could rely on.

Except him.

He studied Salem's forlorn expression as she lowered her arm.

"Let's go." She said, walking into the portal not bothering to look back at Kaiba.

Kaiba stood speechless.

A clean break.

A clean break…

He walked into the portal behind Salem.

A clean…

Shit.

He looked around, his surroundings familiar from when he first made his journey to the afterlife.

He followed Salem who was just a few strides ahead of him.

He kept his distance as they walked through the barren desert.

Kaiba saw Kemet, the resting place of the night pharaoh, in the distance. He grunted as he ran into Salem's backside.

"Why did you stop? Let's go." Kaiba said, trying to get her to look at him.

He turned his attention to whatever Salem was staring at and paused.

Standing ready to block their path, was Priest Set, his doppelgänger.

Great.

Salem bravely approached the tall dark man and spoke in the ancient language.

Kaiba stood resolutely behind Salem, glaring at the priest. He remembered that the priest gave him major trouble when Kaiba and Atem were discovered laying together in the rose garden after a passionate session of lovemaking.

The priest nodded at Salem and glared back at Kaiba, leading the two into the palace. His blue cape flowed magnificently behind him as he showed them into the throne room.

Kaiba blinked as the sun blinded him momentarily. His eyes adjusted as he saw a figure running up to him.

He felt the air knocked out of his lungs as he fell to the ground.

He found himself looking into deep pools of crimson red.

Atem.

"Kaiba!" Atem yelled excitedly, throwing his arms around the brunette. He didn't care that he was making a scene in front of his court.

Kaiba had come to bring him home!

Kaiba wrapped his arms around the pharaoh,

"I've missed you." He whispered.

The two slowly stood up, Atem still hanging off of Kaiba's torso.

Salem was standing next to Priest Set watching the two men reunite. She sighed sadly, knowing this was the end of her time with Kaiba.

"You did a good thing. The pharaoh hasn't been the same since that man left. You're a good person." The priest whispered to her.

She smiled sadly.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said crossing her arms and rubbing at her shoulders.

It was time to leave.

Kaiba looked into Atem's eyes, ecstatic.

This was really happening.

He turned his attention to Salem and his heart fell into the pit of his stomach. He saw the sadness in her eyes as she processed the end of their relationship.

He became confused as she walked over to the two males and smiled at Atem.

"Hello, pharaoh. Nice to finally meet you in person." She said absentmindedly as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a syringe filled with a foreboding colored liquid.

Kaiba grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. He pulled the syringe from her hand as she cried out in pain.

Atem stepped back and glared at the woman. He knew Kaiba had been sleeping with someone but he didn't know it was someone as dangerous as this vile piece of work.

"Seto, you're hurting me!" She yelled, gasping as Kaiba twisted her arm more.

"Good. What is this?" He growled, waving the syringe in front of her face.

"We don't have time! The portal will collapse if we don't hurry. Please, Seto...you have to trust me..Atem needs what's in the syringe to crossover with us…" She pleaded, eyes watering from the pain in her shoulder.

Kaiba released her and examined the syringe. If Atem did need this, why didn't Salem explain that earlier?

Atem looked between Kaiba and Salem. He was ready to be alive again, and if he had to trust Salem to get out, he would do so.

He put his arm out and gazed deeply into Kaiba's eyes,

"Do it. I'm already dead, what's the worst that can happen?" Atem said with a smirk.

Kaiba sighed and looked back at Salem, who was rubbing her arm and shoulder.

She started to walk back the way they came,

"Trust me or don't but I'm leaving. I won't be able to open another portal from this side and I refuse to be stuck in the Egyptian afterlife for the rest of my days." She said disappearing into the palace.

"Kaiba, it's okay. Just do it." Atem said, grabbing Kaiba's wrist and pulling the syringe closer to his arm.

Kaiba froze.

No.

This could have been Salem's plan.

To completely get rid of Atem.

Love makes people so crazy things right? Who's to say that Salem wouldn't do something to keep Kaiba all to herself?

Kaiba looked into pools and crimson and took a deep breath. He pushed the need into the bend of Atem's arm and administered the liquid.

Atem immediately lost consciousness and fell into Kaiba's arms.

"Shit. Fuck, Atem! Wake up!" Kaiba yelled, shaking the limp pharaoh in his arms.

" _There's no time…"_ Kaiba thought, slinging the pharaoh of his shoulder and running after Salem.

He couldn't find her on the path they had traveled together.

Shit.

She wouldn't leave would she?

" _You did just dislocate her fucking shoulder asshole."_

Kaiba found his way back to the desert and saw the pink and red portal still glowing in the distance. He adjusted his grip on Atem's body and ran as fast as he could.

As he got closer, he noticed Salem waiting by the portal.

...She stayed…

Kaiba ignored her gaze as he ran through portal and into her basement lab, frantically laying Atem down to perform CPR.

He felt Salem's presence behind him but he stayed focused on Atem. He put two fingers to Atem's wrist and was immediately relieved.

A pulse.

Salem closed the portal and went to kneel in front of Kaiba.

"He's fine. The solution I gave him was to help his spiritual body convert into an organic one. He needs a safe place to rest and recover. Maybe he can have Yugi and his friends bring some of his favorite games to the Kaiba Mansion-"

"I didn't tell Yugi and his friends about this…." Kaiba interrupted, he realized he'd just made a crucial mistake.

He couldn't have anyone know Atem was back.

Shit.

Salem sighed and stood up, still cradling her arm.

"Well, just get him in a bed where you can monitor his vitals. He'll be weak for a couple months but I highly recommend that he gets all of his shots and he gets registered. That way when he's ready to venture out, he can." She started to walk out of the lab when Kaiba called out to her.

"Salem, wait."

She turned and looked at Kaiba,

"Yes?"

"He needs to stay here. With you."

"My answer is no." She said, giving her shoulder a tender rub.

"Please. No one can know. You're the only person I can-"

"Trust?" She finished, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"You said you don't trust me. Just today you did! Why would I do anything for you after this?" She asked, flinching when she tried to gesture.

Kaiba thought for a moment.

That's right.

Why?

"Why would you help me with any of this? You knew what would happen if you helped me bring him back-"

"Don't you dare, Seto. You told me I could trust you! You told me I was safe with you, mish kida? You lied to me and then cut me off emotionally as soon as you knew we had everything we needed to bring him back. Did you even really, truly care for me? At all?"

"Of course I did!" Kaiba yelled, standing up with Atem in his arms.

"...I still do...It's just...he's all I've ever known. Being with you made me miss him more...yes, I felt like I was trying to replace him with you but you need to understand-"

"I did understand! Why do you think I agreed to help you? I didn't know you'd turn cold to me the minute Atem was close enough to be real-Ah!" She groaned in pain and fell to her knees.

Kaiba laid Atem down on one of the tables and ran over to Salem. He reached out to help her up and she flinched, scooting herself away.

He examined her shoulder from a safe distance and sighed.

He had definitely injured her.

Kaiba's guilt hit him all at once as Salem struggled to stand on her own two feet. He tried to help her yet again but was too late and she fell to the floor.

She breathed heavily and stayed sitting, defeated.

"Fine. He may stay here, but you will sleep in your own in bed every night. Put him in the guest room. I'm going to the hospital." She said, standing herself in one big heave.

"Let me drive you." Kaiba said, trying to get a better look at her arm.

"I'll call, Jackson. I'll be fine. Besides, Atem needs you." She said, walking out of the basement and slowly making her way up the stairs.

Kaiba turned to look at the unconscious pharaoh.

Wait.

Jackson?

Anansi's number two?

Didn't he quit?

Months ago?

Kaiba took Atem's body off of the table, and started walking to the guest room.

He walked up the second set of stairs, in deep thought.

Why wouldn't Salem tell him that she had hired security?

He knew their relationship suffered because of-

"Kaiba?" Atem whispered, his eyes opening slightly.

Kaiba pushed the door open with his shoulder and laid Atem on the bed.

"I'm here." Kaiba answered, moving a loc of blonde hair from Atem's face.

He smiled at the sleepy pharaoh and took off his trench coat.

Might as well get comfortable.

He slipped of his shoes and laid down next to Atem, wrapping his arms around the smaller male.

"Kaiba?" Atem whispered, slowly falling back to sleep.

"Yes, Atem?" Kaiba answered, feeling as if he was floating in a cloud.

"Thank you for bringing me home."

* * *

He's BACK!

It's all downhill from here! Lol

Highlight of My Life will be updated next weekend!

Please leave reviews and like/kudo the story or chapter!

Follow me on Tumblr: QueenBEWD (story updates and yugioh meme content)


	11. At Odds

Atem awoke feeling groggy and miserable.

He hated the morning.

Ever since Kaiba and Salem brought him back from the spirit world he hadn't been able to sleep well and he was constantly hungry.

It had been a full month since he returned to the realm of the living and he had never felt more deceased.

He sat up in his plush bed and looked around the room. His clothes for the day were already set out on the bench at the end of the bed. He carefully crawled out of bed, his muscles ached and his joints were tense.

As he got dressed, he heard Kaiba's familiar low voice coming from the kitchen upstairs. He became excited and ignored his tired limbs as he ran out of the basement and up the open living room of Salem's large estate.

"Good morning, Kai-" Atem came to a full stop when he came upon Salem sitting at the kitchen bar on the phone.

Oh.

Atem was still wary of who Salem was and why she decided to help bring him back. He especially didn't like her due to her current relationship with Kaiba.

He approached the bar slowly, trying to make out the conversation she was having in English with Kaiba. He hated that he could remember all of his Japanese but couldn't understand a word of Arabic or English.

" _Let me come by tonight. Please. Atem is responding well to treatment and I'll only be over for a couple of hours."_

"Fine, Tanin. I'll be home all day today anyway. Not that you care about that part at all…" She responded.

" _I do care, habipty. I've been wanting to talk to you. Privately." Kaiba said, his low voice turning into a raspy purr._

"Oh? Concerning what exactly?" Salem asked, her tone playful.

Atem was incredibly confused. A couple of weeks ago Salem was barely speaking to Kaiba and now it seemed like they were flirting!

He waited with his arms crossed as Salem finished the conversation and hung up. He glared at her as she took a sip of her coffee and smiled at him.

"Sabah alkhyr, Atem. How did you sleep?" She asked standing up and walking over to the stove to start breakfast.

"Shitty." Atem growled, adjusting his cotton tunic.

"I don't like sleeping in that cold underground room. Those machines beep all night and it drives me crazy." He continued, taking a seat at the bar.

Salem kept her back to him, ignoring his complaints.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asked, getting out a small frying pan and a spatula.

Atem scoffed,

"Did you not hear me? I said I-"

"I heard you, brat." Salem spat, finally turning to look at Atem.

"You aren't fully recovered and that's the only place that's secure and where I can properly monitor your vitals. You're still heavily medicated and you aren't ready to-"

"Kaiba could find a way to make things easier for me." Atem interrupted.

Salem narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, slowly walking up the the other side of the bar. She looked into Atem's crimson eyes and smirked,

"Then why hasn't he, hmm? Why did he need my help? Why did you, of your own volition, contact me through my dreams and ask for my help? Why aren't you sleeping at the Kaiba mansion?"

Atem went pale.

She was right.

The only reason he was able to stand here and make demands was because of Salem. If her and Kaiba had never met…

No.

He wasn't going to give her that.

"I'm sure Kaiba has his reasons…" Atem murmured, not wanting to give Salem the satisfaction of winning the argument.

"Mmm..And those are that he's told no one about you and he's still interested in me as a partner." She said, going into the fridge and pulling out a carton of eggs.

"Ha. Right. How's your shoulder by the way? Does it sting when you think about how he did that to protect me." He said, admiring his manicured fingernails.

Salem sighed and put the ingredients on the counter.

"If he didn't administer that shot you wouldn't have been able to crossover. You're body would have been spaghettified." She said, now wishing she hadn't antagonized Atem so early in the morning.

Atem furrowed his brow,

"Spaghettified? I don't know this word. What does that mean?" He asked, legitimately confused.

Salem sighed and leaned her hip against the granite countertop,

"Remember last week when I made you and Seto that dish with the tomato sauce and noodles?" She asked, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

Atem nodded. He had enjoyed that dinner. The food was fine but it was nice being able to share a meal with Kaiba.

"Well, those noodles are called spaghetti. That's what would have happened to your body if I didn't think to create that solution. You're body would have been pulled and stretched into a long thin piece. Like a spaghetti noodle." She explained, cracking four eggs into bowl.

Atem put his hand on his stomach and groaned,

"That's so vile, why would you tell me that."

Salem shrugged as she began beating the eggs,

"You asked."

Atem glared at Salem as she continued making breakfast. He studied her carefully as she got out flour, sugar, and oil. She took out another bowl and began measuring out the ingredients.

"What happened to your maid?" Atem blurted out without thinking.

Salem raised an eyebrow,

"Surely you don't hate my cooking that much." She said, grabbing a pink hand mixer out of a drawer.

"No, no. You are, as much as I don't like you, an amazing cook. But there was an older woman here, a few weeks ago. Was she your maid?" Atem asked.

Salem's eyes became dark and difficult to read,

"That was my grandmother. She's-Well she's like you. She's more assimilated into society now so she doesn't need to stick around but from time to time she'll come help me if I'm feeling overwhelmed."

Atem processed Salem's words. Her grandmother was like him? Meaning Salem successfully brought someone else into the realm of the living before him?

"How long do you think it'll be before I can leave this place and be with Kaiba?" Atem asked seriously.

Salem looked into Atem's eyes and shook her head.

"This is difficult for all of us, Atem. Seto and I are still technically a couple. Yes, he hurt me but we haven't had the conversation to end things-"

"You want to stay with him even after he dislocated your shoulder?" Atem interrupted.

"You want to be with him knowing he could do the same thing to you?" Salem retorted.

Atem pursed his lips and crossed his arms, looking away from Salem's gaze.

"I'm just saying, Atem. Things may take a while to...level out. You're friends don't even know that you're back. Seto didn't tell Mokuba what was going on...Even with all of this, I want you to understand that I care for Seto just as much as you do, and all I want is for him to be happy. We have the same goal, mish kida?" She said, taking Atem's hand in hers and leaning on the counter.

Atem frowned at Salem,

"What if that happiness means you aren't in his life anymore? He _will_ choose me over you. The fact that I'm here means that you're being phased out. He just needs you to feed and clothe me while he figures out how to tell Yugi and our friends. You aren't his partner. You're my caretaker." He growled, yanking his hands out Salem's grasp.

He stomped out onto the patio and slammed the door shut, taking a seat in the plush chairs on the deck and leaving Salem alone in the kitchen.

She continued making breakfast, trying her best to hold back her tears.

* * *

Kaiba pulled into the long driveway of Salem's estate that evening. As put the car in park, he half expected Anansi to be there to lead him to the house.

He sighed as he thought back to that night. The night he learned of Salem's true origins. He was sure that his alternate from Salem's original reality and Anansi would have tried to make a move by now but it's been quiet.

He guessed Anansi saw a lot of the process when Salem brought her grandmother back and that was what was keeping his black haired doppelganger away.

For now.

He was on autopilot as he walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He fully expected Atem to come running and answer the door as had become the norm, but instead a very exhausted and drained Salem greeted him.

"Good evening, Tanin." She said, barely looking at him. She lead him inside the house and into the living room.

Kaiba watched as she robotically went into the kitchen and brought back two glasses full of whiskey to the sitting area. He graciously accepted the drink and took a sip.

"Fuck, that's good." He said, setting the glass on the coffee table in front of him.

Salem remained silent as she sat across from Kaiba, her expression remained stoic as she sipped from her glass.

Kaiba studied her face carefully and chuckled,

"He's still a hand full?"

He knew that Atem's king-like behavior was getting on Salem's last nerve, but it was more endearing than anything.

She shrugged and took another sip,

"He's fine. He's actually taking a nap right now." She said setting her glass down in front of her.

"He's still fatigued?"

Salem nodded,

"He's able to do more without getting tired as easily but at this point he still needs copious amounts of rest."

Kaiba leaned back against the couch and sighed.

"What did you have him learn today?" He said rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes.

"These last few days have been challenging. He's very good at the internet. A little too good. I was worried he might try to contact Yugi and his friends so I immediately had to take the privilege away as soon as I gave it to him. He didn't like that so, he cussed me out." She explained, her tone flat and lacking her usual melody.

Kaiba chuckled and grabbed his drink. He knew Atem didn't like Salem but it was harmless bickering at most. The pharaoh would never intentionally harm Salem.

" _You mean like you thought you wouldn't? You dislocated her shoulder then shoved the responsibility of Atem's assimilation on her."_

He cleared his throat and shook the thoughts from his head.

"That's all well and good but what about today specifically? You seem more drained than normal." He asked again.

Salem sighed and took her hair out of its high ponytail, her wild curly hair falling down to the middle of her back.

Kaiba's face became hot as she tossed her grown out hair over her shoulder. He didn't realize how long it must have been since she was able to have any time for herself.

"Today I had him watch a few films and documentaries. I wanted to start Arabic language lessons but he was more interested in learning English."

"So did you start English instead?" Kaiba asked taking a bigger sip of his drink.

Salem shook her head.

"No, it's important that he learns Arabic. He's Egyptian, he'll need it if he ever wants to return home and-"

"This is his home." Kaiba interrupted.

"Well not here, but Domino." He finished.

"He needs to know his culture and where he comes from. It would be strange if an Egyptian immigrant didn't know his native tongue-"

"His papers will say he was born here. When you hack into the government system, you'll-"

"When _I_ hack into the system? You can do that all on your own, Tanin." Salem said rubbing her temples.

"Atem's trail has to stay away from Kaiba Corp. If I hack the government, and Mokuba finds out, he'll go to Yugi." Kaiba explained, glaring at Salem.

"And if I hack the government and anyone finds out, it's an act of terrorism." She retorted, glaring back at the brunette.

Kaiba let out a loud condescending laugh.

"Why are you suddenly so worried? You broke into Area 51 to steal an off brand tesseract, so I'm sure you can create legal documents for a living organism without any issues." He said swirling the whiskey in his glass.

Salem breathed in deeply through her nose and put her face in her hands.

"I'm so tired, Tanin." She said, not looking up from her hands.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed,

"You're being dramatic. If it's really so much trouble, I'll see what I can do but you told me you could handle this." He said, frustrated.

"I never said that. You begged me to let him stay after you dislocated my shoulder." She spat.

"And you could have said no." Kaiba argued.

"I did say no! But then…"

"Then what?" Kaiba growled.

"But then you told me you needed me…"

Kaiba stilled.

"You told me a lot of things. Like how you weren't using me. And how Atem wouldn't replace me…" She trailed off as she stood up, taking her whiskey into the kitchen.

Kaiba watched as she downed the last of her drink and placed the glass in the sink. He knew early on that he was lying to her, but their relationship didn't start out that way.

He did care for her, but only for as long as she was useful. Right?

Or was there more to it than that?

"I need to know, Tanin. What's to happen to what we have once I've done all of these things for you? I need the truth." She said keeping her gaze on the empty cup in the sink.

Kaiba sighed and walked over to Salem. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I need you to know that what we had was real. All of it." He whispered.

He felt Salem's hands on his arms,

"Had?" She asked, her voice wavering.

Kaiba kissed the top of her head,

"Yes."

He released her and turned her around so he could look into her honey colored eyes.

"May I make a request then?" She asked, trying to mask her heartbreak.

"Anything." Kaiba purred, pulling her hips toward his.

* * *

Atem was jolted awake when one of the computers beeped loudly, the sound echoing throughout the basement.

He sat up slowly and looked at the clock on wall.

It had gotten so late!

He rushed out of bed, ignoring his screaming muscles and ran upstairs. Confused when there was no one to be found, he looked around the kitchen. He saw an empty glass in the sink and a matching one on the coffee table, still full of liquid.

Suddenly, he heard voices coming from upstairs. He warily approached the steps. He had never been to that part of the house before but he knew that's where Salem slept.

He slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall, following the voices. As he got closer to what he assumed was Salem's bedroom door, he realized the voices were moans of pleasure.

The door was slightly ajar revealing a small sliver a light out into the hallway. Atem knelt down and quietly pushed the door open so it was slightly wider.

He held back a gasp as he laid eyes on Kaiba's beautiful alabaster backside. The tall male's hips were thrusting at a steady rhythm and Salem's caramel legs were wrapped tightly around Kaiba's waist.

Her moans were muffled by Kaiba's lips, which were locked onto hers. His grunts were timed with his thrusts as he picked up speed.

Atem covered his mouth with his hand. He was shocked and angry. He thought that Salem must have exhausted him on purpose so she would have this time with Kaiba.

Atem held his breath as he watched Kaiba flip them over so Salem was riding him. She gasped and moaned as Kaiba bounced her up and down relentlessly, his groans becoming louder with each thrust.

He sat up, wrapping his arms around Salem's waist tightly as he continued to thrust his hips upward. Salem's back arched as Kaiba caught her nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting it gently.

"I'm close, Tanin…" She moaned, feeling her impending orgasm.

"Me too, Goddess…" Kaiba moaned and pushed her onto her back, hooking her legs on his hip bones.

He held her legs underneath her knees and began to slam into her mercilessly, relishing her moans and whimpers.

Atem's anger was becoming difficult to control as he stood up from his kneeling position.

He was stopping this. Now.

Just as he pushed the door open, Salem and Kaiba orgasmed simultaneously. Kaiba kept thrusting, riding out the residual shocks of his orgasm. Salem's vision went white as she yelled Kaiba's name.

Atem cleared his throat and crossed his arms,

"Are you two quite finished?" He growled, taking a mental picture of Kaiba's chiseled body, glistening from sweat.

"Atem! Shit." Kaiba froze. He didn't know what to do. He looked down at Salem, who was still in complete bliss. He looked in her eyes and saw that she was completely calm. Her body was tangled in the bed sheets, her legs still securely wrapped around Kaiba's waist.

"You two have five minutes to get downstairs and explain yourselves." Atem said, turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his chestnut hair, slicking his sweat soaked bangs back. He pulled out of Salem who was gazing at him through half lidded eyes.

"Thank you, Tanin…" She said, untangling herself and slowly getting out of bed.

Kaiba sighed, his body completely relaxed and his mind clear. He shouldn't have agreed to break up sex.

He watched Salem stretch and yawn. He saw small bruises forming on her skin where he had grabbed and groped her, those bruises marking her as his.

Shit.

He thought it would be easy to forget how much this woman had changed his life. She had done so much for him with little pay off for herself.

He realized everything he told her he would never do, he had done to her.

He lied, used, and even physically hurt her.

He was the one who pushed for the relationship, which had now put him ahead in the polls for his campaign.

Even the U.S. branch of his company was doing better in the stock market, solely because he was dating an American woman.

Now he'd made her take care of another human, even though that said human hates her guts.

Kaiba rubbed at his eyelids and sighed. He was happy that he could be with Atem and that Atem had finally returned his feelings…

That's what he's always wanted right?

He looked over in Salem's direction and saw her in the bathroom, getting out salts and oils for a bath.

He stood up and walked up to the door frame.

"We won't have time for a bath, He's waiting downstairs." Kaiba said, staring at the way the ends Salem's long curly mane swayed just above her tailbone.

"I'm bathing alone. Atem isn't interested in what I have to say. Good luck." She said sharply, slamming the bathroom door in Kaiba's face.

Kaiba sighed and opened the door anyway, boldly walking into the bathroom.

"What the fu-" Salem started to speak but was silenced by one last passionate kiss from Kaiba.

He held her for as long as he could before finally breaking away.

"Please don't shut me out. I still want you to be a part of my life." Kaiba said gently. He didn't know what he was getting himself into all those months ago but he knew his life without Salem at this point would be the same as living without Atem.

He gazed at Salem's face, waiting for a response.

Her eyes darted side to side and the downward as she processed his words.

"I-I...Fine. You should head downstairs, his majesty is probably getting impatient." She said, her expression emotionless as she ran the water in large tub.

"I understand." Kaiba answered, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"I'll head downstairs, then." Kaiba said awkwardly as Salem added floral smelling salts to the water.

"Bye." She said flatly, pouring droplets of oil in the water as well.

Kaiba pried his eyes away from Salem and walked out of the bathroom. He didn't bother cleaning himself up and got dressed, briskly making his way downstairs to the living room.

Atem sat with his arms crossed, staring at nothing in particular. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up the see Kaiba.

"Where's Satan?" Atem said sarcastically.

"Don't call her that, she's putting a lot on the line for you." Kaiba scolded, sitting down next to the agitated king.

Atem scoffed,

"You mean for you. I thought you wanted me." He said with a sigh.

"I do." Kaiba said putting a gentle hand on Atem's thigh.

"Then why were you making love to her!" Atem yelled standing up from the couch and facing Kaiba.

"It's not that simple, Atem. She's a part of my life now and yes, I slept with her. But it was for the last time. I've ended our romantic relationship." Kaiba explained trying to calm Atem down.

Atem narrowed his eyes,

"Why would anyone have sex knowing they're going to break up?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Kaiba set his lips in a tight line. He had no idea how to explain the concept of break up sex to Atem.

Wait.

"Well, remember when I came to see you in the spirit world?" Kaiba started.

"Of course." Atem said, his deep voice suddenly gentle as he remembered their time together.

"You and I made love. Multiple times. And you knew you weren't going to come back with me, right? Including after you told me you didn't love me, we had sex." Kaiba explained.

"That was different. If I had told you the truth, you would have stayed in the spirit world and left your life behind. That last time we laid together was to say...goodbye… Oh." Atem reasoned, slowing his words as he was staring to understand.

"See? Her and I are over romantically. But, being with her has changed me. I don't want to lose her and I need you to realize that I'm not same person I was when I was nineteen." Kaiba explained.

He didn't know what role Salem would fill in his life going forward, but he did know that whatever that role may be he wanted her to be a part of it.

Atem sighed and sat back down next to Kaiba. He couldn't ask Kaiba to keep Salem out of his life. Especially when she was the only reason why he was alive again.

"You're right. I apologize. I just want to be with you and I want to see Aibou and his friends again." Atem said, knowing that he still needed legal documents and a legitimate identity before stepping foot outside.

And who knows how long that could take.

Kaiba cupped Atem's cheek and looked into his large crimson eyes,

"Just be patient. We'll be together soon." He said leaning in slowly.

Atem gently pushed Kaiba away and smiled apologetically,

"I can't. Not right now anyway. After seeing you with her like that." He said clenching his fists in his lap.

Kaiba sighed and looked down at the carpet. He guessed that was fair, he probably still smelled like her.

"You owe her an apology, you know. I know you're protective of your friends but she's been here for me. And she's going to continue to help us." Kaiba said, standing up.

He knew it was probably time to leave. He had royally screwed up this visit with Atem and would have to wait until the pharaoh cooled down.

Atem rolled his eyes,

"Fine. I'll apologize but don't expect us to be best buddies right away. She knew how I felt about you and slept with you anyway. Friends don't do that to each other." He said, crossing his arms with a huff.

Kaiba processed Atem's words and wondering how he'd feel knowing about his past drunken mistake of sleeping with Joey, or even his blatant disregard of Yugi's warning not to pursue Salem as a partner.

Maybe it was best to keep that to himself.

Oh. Right.

Kaiba took an envelope out of his blue blazer and handed it to Atem.

"What's this?" Atem asked, taking the open envelope from Kaiba and pulling out a card.

He read it carefully.

 _Save the Date!_

 _Te'a Gardener and Yugi Mutou's Wedding_

 _On the 31st of December, 2016_

On the back of the card was a picture and Yugi and Te'a, looking perfect and compatible. Yugi's mature features mixed with the loving smile on his face made Atem's heart break.

" _Aibou's getting married…"_ He thought, his heart feeling light and heavy at the same time.

He had missed so much.

Te'a looked absolutely stunning, her short brown hair styled to perfection and her blue eyes even brighter than their happy neutral.

Atem's eyes grew hot and started to water. The card shook in his hands.

"I want to go. I want to be there…" He said, trying to control his breathing.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair, tousling his bangs back to their original position on his forehead.

"I've been invited and I'm permitted to bring someone with me. Salem and I have already decided that you should be the one to go." Kaiba said carefully.

He knew Atem was the obvious choice but now there was a deadline for the ex king to assimilate into society.

Kaiba couldn't help but feel guilty for putting this kind of pressure on Atem and Salem but, if Atem wanted to attend the wedding, the incessant bickering and bratty behavior was going to have to stop.

Atem wiped the tears from his cheeks and nodded.

"What do I need to do? To make sure I can go? This is just a few months away and there's still so much I have to learn." He said, clearly overwhelmed.

Kaiba sat down next to Atem and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is difficult but I promise it'll be worth it when you see your friends again. Salem is here to help you and so am I."

Atem sighed and held the card to his chest,

"May I keep this?" He asked, missing his friends more now that he knew there was a tangible day he would see them again.

Kaiba nodded,

"Of course. I have to go now but I'll check in with you and Salem in another week." He said standing and starting to walk toward the front door.

Atem hurried behind Kaiba as the tall brunette stopped at the entrance of the estate.

"December 31st." Kaiba said, opening the door and walking outside.

Atem nodded at Kaiba, newly determined.

Kaiba gave a small wave before making his way to his car.

Atem watched Kaiba pull out of the long driveway and speed off into the night. He closed and locked the door, leaning against the large barrier, still holding the card in his hand.

"December 31st…"

* * *

Atem's back and struggling SO hard!

Sorry Kaiba was waaaaayyyy more tender in this chapter but it was needed and he has the capacity for compassion for those he cares about.

Also sorry for being three days late on posting….

Next week I'll be posting the next chapter of L'appel Du Vide instead of the next chapter of Highlight of My Life.


	12. Needed

A few days after Kaiba's weekly visit, Atem started to notice Salem's distant behavior.

Before, Salem would always make their meals and eat with Atem. Even if Atem was feeling particularly moody and would push Salem's buttons, she would always keep him company while he ate.

Lately, he's been waking up to food he would have to heat up in the microwave and eat alone.

It was morning now, and Atem took the opportunity to walk around the large estate, looking for any sign of the curly haired politician.

He checked her room.

Empty.

The guest rooms.

Empty.

He knew she wasn't in the basement because Salem stays out of Atem's space while he's resting.

He clicked his tongue and crossed his arms as he walked through the living room and down another hallway.

"Huh?" He whispered to himself as he came upon a room he had never seen before.

It was decorated like one of his "playrooms" in ancient Egypt. Purple and red curtains hanging from the walls, a beautiful large persian rug in the middle of the room. On top of the rug were floor pillows that surrounded a low table.

At the back of the room, there was a full bar completely stocked with every liquor and glassware imaginable. He was about to step inside the room when he felt a strong hand hook around his arm and pull him back into the hallway.

He yelped as he fell back against the wall, making eye contact with Jackson, Salem's bodyguard.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, shutting the door to the lounge.

Atem scoffed and adjusted his black button down shirt,

"I was looking for Salem. I'm sick of eating premade food alone in the kitchen." He said, crossing his arms.

Jackson raised an eyebrow,

"Lady Sala would like to be left alone. You're consistently rude and have yet to apologize for your behavior. She has no obligation to keep you company or make you fresh food. What was it you said to her last week? She's just your caretaker?" He said, blocking the door to the lounge with his large body.

"I can't apologize if you won't let me talk to her." Atem said with a loud sigh.

He didn't like having Jackson to be the one to help him with his lessons, and he especially didn't like feeling so alone in a house so big.

Jackson glared at Atem and flipped his blonde bangs out of his face.

"You are to eat your breakfast and wait in Lady Sala's study for your first lesson of the day. You will not demand her company or go looking for her, do you understand?" Jackson spat, getting fed up with Atem's kingly behavior.

Atem stood his ground and looked into the guard's dark blue eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you, peasant." He said through clenched teeth.

"You little-"

Atem heard movement on the other side of door and ran passed Jackson and into the lounge, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He put his back up against the door and looked around the large room, spotting Salem's feet hanging off of a large red chaise lounge.

He walked closer to the couch, hearing small sniffles coming from the plush piece of furniture. He rounded the couch and saw Salem sprawled out across the cushions. Her white and gold kaftan was sheer and flowing, tangled around her legs from her tossing and turning.

She was clutching a large piece of black fabric with white trim in her hands. Her face was buried in it as she cried softly.

Atem stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to get Salem's attention without seeming insensitive. He looked next to the couch and on the accent table, sat an open bottle of wine and a half full glass.

Yikes.

He studied Salem's form carefully. Her body was easily seen through the sheer fabric. Her curves were enticing and she smelled of roses. Her curly mane was wild and unkempt, the curls cascading every which way down to her waist and to her hips.

He reached his hand out toward her hair, hoping to get her attention. He patted her head softly, running his hand back and forth on her soft locks.

He felt her freeze beneath his touch. He heard her whisper something unintelligible.

"What?" He asked, not knowing how to comfort the mess of a woman in front of him.

Salem lifted her face from the piece of fabric, revealing her big honey colored eyes, the whites of her eyes red from crying and exhaustion.

"Don't touch me." She breathed between sobs.

Atem took his hand away and sighed,

"Salem, I wanted to apologize to you and-"

"Please leave me alone...I'm not in a state to hear from you right now.." She said pressing the fabric to her nose and inhaling deeply.

Atem sat next to Salem and stared at the floor. He studied the piece of fabric in her hands and raised an eyebrow,

"What are you holding?"

Salem sighed and rolled her eyes,

"It's none of your business. You have lessons soon, eat and go to the study." She said scooting herself away from Atem.

"Salem, please. I want to be better and I can't do that without you. Yugi's wedding is in a couple of months and-"

"Atem please...I want to be alone…" She whimpered, pulling the large piece of fabric over her head.

Atem growled and put his hands on his hips.

Atem was beginning to get frustrated, he didn't see why she was so upset. It wasn't as if she didn't know this was going to happen when she brought him back.

"Why don't you talk this out with a friend? Is there someone you can call who can get you back to normal?" He asked grabbing her phone from the accent table.

"I don't have friends." Salem said flatly, still hidden underneath the black and white fabric.

Atem scoffed,

"That's preposterous. Even Kaiba has friends, even if that friend is brother. And me, I guess." He said inspecting the rose gold colored rectangle.

Salem became silent when Atem mentioned Kaiba. She curled up even more in the black fabric and sighed.

Atem looked at the lock screen of the phone and then at Salem's hands, which were peeking out from under the fabric.

Hmmm.

* * *

Kaiba yawned as he typed away at his computer. He sipped his coffee and sighed when a knock sounded at his office door.

"What." Kaiba growled. He hated being disturbed so early in the day.

The door opened and in came Mokuba, with Yugi close behind him.

"Goodmorning, Seto! You seem to be in a more sour mood than normal." Mokuba said, gesturing for Yugi to sit in one of the white chairs across from Kaiba desk.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as Mokuba took the other chair.

"We don't have anything scheduled, why are you here." He said, his tone short and clipped.

Mokuba chuckled and crossed his legs,

"Seto, what's going on? Are things between you and Salem going okay? She's been out of the press recently and her socials are silent."

"What does it matter?" Kaiba asked, ignoring Yugi's glare as he continued his work.

Mokuba frowned at his brother and adjusted his bow tie. He ran his fingers through his raven hair.

"It matters because your relationship with her has really turned things around for us. So much so that we'll need both of you for an upcoming interview. We need it for publicity." He said, nodding at Yugi.

Yugi sighed and crossed his arms,

"Did you receive my Save the Date, Kaiba-kun?" He asked, hating that the wedding has now become a spectacle for the press.

Kaiba stopped typing and nodded. He didn't need to divulge anything about Atem yet, he would wait until the pharaoh was ready to reenter society.

"Well the date was somehow leaked and now we're having trouble finding a venue. It was Mokuba's suggestion that Te'a and I use one of the many properties you own. Or even Salem's estate. Mokuba said it's extremely private." Yugi continued, fixing his tie.

"You had to disturb me at 11am on a weekday to ask me this? Mokuba, whatever you want to do is fine. Leave, I'm busy." Kaiba spat, resuming his work once more. He knew using Salem's property was out of the question, but he didn't think Mokuba would follow through.

"I'll put the interview on your calendar and I'll send Salem a text with the date. It would be nice if you two coordinated colors or something. Also, have dinner tonight, the public needs to see you two together." Mokuba said, him and Yugi standing to walk out of the office.

Mokuba and Yugi walked toward the door before Mokuba turned to speak again,

"Oh, and don't forget about the debate. We've timed it so that the interview is a week before the debate. With Salem by your side it makes you look less angry and more inclusive." He said with a chuckle.

Kaiba shot the two a finale glare before they left his office. As the door shut, his phone chimed.

Ugh.

"What now?" He grumbled to himself, pulling out his phone.

A message from Salem.

Strange.

Kaiba knew that Salem wasn't ready to speak on friendly terms just yet.

Oh.

He had forgotten that he changed her name back from her pet name in his phone.

 **Goddess: Come over.**

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. This wasn't like her at all. Plus, she knew that he was working and couldn't drop everything for a visit.

Unless something was wrong with Atem.

…

… **.**

 **Seto Kaiba: It's good to hear from you, but you know I'm at work, habipty.**

Oh shit.

Maybe he shouldn't call her that anymore.

 **..**

… **.**

…

… **..**

What the hell?

Kaiba was confused. Normally Salem was quick to respond.

…

 **..**

 **Goddess: This is Atem. Why are you still calling her that name? And what does "Tanin" mean? You're in her phone as that.**

Kaiba was now doubly confused. Salem would never let Atem use her phone, it would be too easy for him to get in contact with Yugi.

And she still has him saved under his pet name too?

 **Seto Kaiba: Atem, give Salem back her phone right now.**

…

…

 **Goddess: No.**

…

 **Seto Kaiba: Atem, I'm too busy to deal with this right now. Return her phone. Now.**

 **..**

… **..**

…

…

 **Goddess: *middle finger emoji* Hey this thing is great. I want one of my own.**

… **.**

 **..**

 **Seto Kaiba: You should be in your lesson right now. Give her back her phone.**

…

… **.**

…

 **Goddess: I don't like learning from that asshole, Jackson. She's a better teacher but she's been avoiding me. I went to find her and she was crying into a black tunic of some kind.**

Kaiba paused.

What?

He realized that Salem must be taking the break up pretty hard but he didn't know it would hurt her feelings when he returned the two piece kaftan that she gave him as a gift.

He sighed and composed another message.

 **Seto Kaiba: I'll be there in 20 minutes. You better be in your lesson when I get there.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

 **Goddess: *eggplant emoji* *splash* *splash* *splash* ←- What does that mean? I looked at your old texts with Salem and that was all over the place. Also, you suck at talking dirty, you nerd.**

…

…

… **..**

 **Goddess: Yeah hurry because she's a mess. She said she didn't have any friends and I don't think that's true.**

Kaiba stared at his phone and thought to himself.

Huh.

He thought back to the time he spent with Salem. The only person he could think of that might have been a friend to Salem was Anansi…

And he..

"Oh shit she really doesn't have anyone.." Kaiba whispered to himself, grabbing his keys and walking out of his office.

* * *

Atem was sitting in Salem's study barely paying attention to Jackson's lecture. He was having more fun on Salem's phone but Jackson had found a key and was able to forcibly take Atem upstairs.

He sighed and took absent minded notes on his laptop. His gaze wandered to his perfect clear coat on his nails.

He realized that Salem was going over expectations when it came to dealing with him and it was jarring to Atem when she started to distance herself…

" _Why would she keep trying with you? You were mean to her and told her every day that Kaiba was going to choose you over her. And then when he did, you expected her to just continue to look you in the eye every day?"_

Atem shook the thoughts from his head as he heard the doorbell ring throughout the large estate.

"I'll get it!" Atem yelled, needing any excuse to escape Jackson's monotone lecture. He ran downstairs, through the open living room to the front door.

He threw the door open excitedly and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's muscular frame.

"Atem! Jesus, at least wait until I get inside." Kaiba said as he was pulled into the foyer.

Atem smiled up at Kaiba,

"I'm happy you're here!" Atem was practically screaming.

Kaiba chuckled and gently pulled Atem off of his waist.

"I'm glad to see you too, Atem but I don't have a lot of time and _you_ have a lesson right now. I'll talk to Salem but for now, please finish your lesson with Jackson." Kaiba bargained, hoping to have enough time with Salem to convince her to be Atem's sole tutor once more.

Atem backed away with a huff and turned on his heel,

"She's in the lounge." He said running back up the stairs.

Kaiba sighed and adjusted his tie. He walked down the hallway until he came upon the door to the lounge.

It was wide open, the floor pillows in the same position they were in almost half a year ago when he and Salem had their first date. He looked around, hearing light snoring coming from somewhere in the room.

As he approached a red chaise lounge, he saw Salem's elegant feet hanging off the end of the couch.

He clicked his tongue as he leaned over the couch, seeing her fast asleep, wrapped up in his black kaftan with the white trim.

He looked over at the accent table to see an empty bottle of wine and an equally empty wine glass.

" _Geez, it's not even noon yet."_

He rounded the couch and scooped her up in his arms.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her nose into his strong chest.

Kaiba watched her eyes flutter open and look at his chest, trying to process where she was.

"Goodmorning, habipty." Kaiba whispered, chuckling lightly.

Salem gasped and tried to get out of Kaiba's arms,

"Tanin, what are you doing here? It's-"

"Too early for you to be drinking an entire bottle of wine on your own and wallowing in your own sorrow?" Kaiba interrupted, placing her on her feet.

Salem rubbed her eyes and straightened out her kaftan. She looked up at Kaiba and smirked at him beautifully,

"Shut up."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and took the black kaftan off of the couch and threw it over his shoulder.

"I didn't think it would hurt your feelings if I returned this gift. I thought you may have wanted it back...you know. After everything."

Salem crossed her arms and kept her gaze on the floor,

"That was a gift to you. You returning it meant you didn't treasure it."

Kaiba scoffed,

"Of course I treasure it. But-" He pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"I treasure you more. Salem, I know this is difficult-"

Salem sighed and pushed Kaiba away. She sat down on the chaise and crossed her legs, in deep thought.

She breathed in through her nose and let it out slowly, trying to find the words she didn't have after their last passionate time together.

"That's just it, Seto… It's more than that for me. You, er, you.."

Kaiba sat next to her and put a comforting hand on her thigh,

"I, what?" He asked.

Salem gazed into Kaiba's cerulean eyes, her honey orbs brimming with tears,

"You, I...I'm in love...with you…"

Atem cleared his throat from the door frame, his arms crows and eyes narrowed.

This.

This is what he gets for trying to help this woman feel better.

He didn't like the whenever his back was turned, she would sink her claws into Kaiba and try and make him hers again.

Why did this situation have to be so complicated?

Kaiba turned to see Atem glaring at them and sighed,

"You should be upstairs _learning_ , Atem." He said, his hand still on Salem's thigh.

Atem walked into the lounge and sat between them on the couch.

"And you should be at work." The pharaoh said, running a hand up Kaiba's thigh and giving the tall brunette a haughty stare.

"Yet, here we are…" Atem finished, his hands landing on Kaiba's belt.

"Um, should I explain why this is inappropriate?" Kaiba said grasping Atem's wrist and pulling it away from his buckle.

Salem chuckled in spite of herself,

"Atem is 5,000 years old, he's perfectly legal." She said standing up and walking over to the bar.

Kaiba laughed lightly as Atem's face grew red with anger. He pulled on one of Atem's blonde locks and smirked at the pharaoh,

"It'll be fun when we go to the doctor and he asks where we got a sixteen year old Egyptian boy." He tucked the strand of blonde hair behind Atem's ear and tugged on the angry pharaoh's ear lobe.

"Stop it." Atem said shortly.

Salem walked back from the bar struggling to carry three full glasses.

Kaiba stood and took two of the highball glasses from her hand, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Atem glared at Kaiba as the larger male handed him the tall glass full of bubbling scentless liquid.

"You shouldn't still be treating her like that." Atem said, growling as he snatched the glass from Kaiba.

Salem rolled her eyes and sipped from her glass, lounging on a floor pillow at Kaiba's feet.

"How should he treat me then, Atem?" She asked seriously, interlacing her fingers and resting her chin on them.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and looked at Salem, he stared at her round rear, the lacy blue thong showing through the sheer white fabric.

A stray thought entered his brain as he turned to look at Atem, who was looking dashing in his black button down shirt and dark wash jeans.

He would love to see Atem and Salem in his large bed, faces flushed and eyes half lidded. He shuddered at the thought of Atem and Salem running their tongues up and down his shaft, their beautiful eyes gazing up at him…

"I just think he shouldn't be calling you that name and touching you like that." Atem spoke, pulling Kaiba out of his thoughts.

Kaiba sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Great.

Now he was turned on and realized he wanted to take Atem and Salem upstairs and have his way with both of the exotic beauties in front of him.

"Atem, habipty means darling. I tried to call you that after you crossed over and you spit in my face and told me to stop being so familiar." Salem said, moving her tangled curls to one of her shoulders.

Kaiba blinked.

What.

Did Salem just say Atem spit in her face?

"Yes, yes I did spit in your face. You deserved it." Atem sighed turning his nose up to the air.

"Ahahaha. Okay then. How about you come back at me with that attitude when your balls drop little boy." Salem said sipping her sparkling water.

Kaiba's eyes grew wide as he let out a loud laugh, earning a growl from Atem. He covered his mouth as he continued laughing, almost spilling his water.

"That's funny, especially coming from a drunken whore who opened her legs to first man who paid her any attention. " Atem spat, throwing his drink in Salem's face.

Kaiba stood up and grabbed Atem's arm,

"Enough! I came here because you said you wanted Salem to be your tutor, but I see no reason to convince her to do something like that. Especially if this is how you speak to her and treat her when I'm not around." He scolded, pulling Atem to his feet.

He let go of Atem's arm and turned to Salem who was now up and near the bar, drying her face and hair with a tea towel.

He walked up to Salem and cupped her cheek,

"Are you alright?" He asked, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close. He looked into her honey eyes and felt the guilt wash over him.

This woman was in love with him.

He caressed her cheek and gave her a small smile.

Atem glared at the beautiful couple in front of him. He stomped over to them and separated them, putting each hand on Kaiba's chest and Salem's stomach.

"Kaiba! Stop touching her!" Atem growled, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's waist.

"Atem, you left your lesson early, disrespected Salem and threw your drink in her face. A drink she poured for you. You won't make progress if you keep biting the hand that feeds you." Kaiba said, trying his best to reason with the teenage king.

"It would be easier if you both didn't constantly make doe eyes at each other! I thought you brought me back because you wanted a life with me not-"

"Actually, Atem. I brought you back. And I brought you back because the lack of your existence in Seto's life as taking a huge toll in him. I won't deny that you're essential, but there's no reason why Seto can't still have me in his life and treat me tenderly." Salem interrupted, pulling her dress over her head, the wet fabric plopping to the floor as she threw it off.

Atem's breath caught in his throat as he stared at Salem's taute midsection. He gazed at her full chest through the white bralette. His eyes drifted down her body to her hips, the dark blue thong flattering against her skin.

His cheeks flushed and his body became hot, his grip on Kaiba's waist tightening significantly.

Kaiba gave Atem a confused look before realizing that the young king was looking Salem up and down hungrily.

Oh?

"Atem? Are you alright?" Kaiba asked teasingly, prying the pharaoh off of his waist.

Salem studied Atem carefully before chuckling and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"See something you like, shaqiun?" She asked haughtily, sauntering over to Kaiba and Atem, both males clearly enticed by her half naked form.

Atem gulped and stepped back, not knowing how to handle these new urges.

Kaiba chuckled and grabbed Atem's arms,

"Salem, will you go put something on before his head explodes? I need to talk to Atem in private.." He said, leading the young pharaoh to the couch.

Salem nodded and picked up her wet clothing, feeling slightly better from human interaction, even if it did end with a drink in her face.

Kaiba gazed at her firm cheeks as she walked out of the lounge, laughing under his breath when he heard Jackson yell and drop dishes in the distance.

He brought his attention back to Atem and almost fell to the floor when he saw the smaller male rubbing himself through his pants.

He grabbed Atem's hand, trying to control the pharaoh's impulse but was met with a glare.

"Either let me do it or fuck me." Atem said through clenched teeth.

"You know we can't do that yet." Kaiba said with a sigh.

Atem growled in frustration and climbed on top of Kaiba. He was sick of waiting for Kaiba to make a move now that him and Salem were broken up.

"Why not?! We've done it before. I want you, Kaiba. Please, just-" He kissed Kaiba's lips passionately and tangled his fingers in the brunette's hair.

Kaiba moaned as Atem ground his hips down against Kaiba's, his erection prominent in his jeans. He broke the kiss and pushed the aroused pharaoh off of him.

He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"Atem, I was younger then. The age difference wasn't so great. Salem said that even though you're mind is older, you're body is still immature." Kaiba explained.

"Ha! Easy for her to say, with her body looking like that! And look at you, you look like you hunt your food and make weapons from rocks. Not everyone is built like that, you know. Some of us are just small." Atem said, red in the face.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger.

"That's not what I'm trying to say, Atem. Your reproductive system is also still immature. Meaning even though we've had sex in the spirit world, you physical body has yet to have that experience. I'm actually surprised you were able to get aroused. That's a good sign."

Atem flopped back on the sofa as he processed Kaiba's words. His erection had gone down but he was still frustrated.

So, his body was literally that of a sixteen year old.

So, that meant his was still going through puberty.

Oh.

That meant that he was technically a virgin.

Shit.

"You don't want to have sex with a virginal minor…" Atem thought out loud.

Kaiba crossed his arms and looked at Atem. He felt guilty for not explaining things sooner but he had hoped Atem would spend more time on his studies and not so much time being abusive toward Salem.

"You're technically not a minor. Sixteen is the age of consent here but Salem thought it would be a good idea to age you up. So your papers will say you're in your twenties. That treatment Salem is giving you is to speed up your hormones, that way you'll actually look like an adult." Kaiba explained more thoroughly.

Wait.

That's right. Yes, Salem was giving Atem hormones which would explain the bad behavior, lack of interest, and increase in sex drive.

Kaiba breathed deeply and sat next to Atem.

"It makes sense why you're so angry. You're going through puberty, it's only natural your emotions are all over the place." He said, trying to comfort Atem.

Atem sat up and sighed,

"Once I'm done with treatment then?" He asked, tired of waiting to spend a romantic night with Kaiba.

Kaiba nodded,

"Yes. Of course. You should be done by the wedding, but until then, please watch your tone. Salem is a major part of my life now and-"

"I understand. But I don't like how you two interact." Atem argued.

"Atem. Salem and I are close, and in the next month or so she and I are going to have to be seen together. The public still thinks we're together and will need to believe that until after the election."

"What?!" Salem exclaimed, walking into the lounge.

"What are you talking about, Tanin?" She asked, now dressed in a tight white long sleeved off the shoulder dress.

Kaiba stood and took Salem's hands in his. He knew this was going to take some convincing but it needed to happen or his whole plan would fall apart.

"Mokuba scheduled us for an interview under the pretenses that we're still together." He started.

"And you told him you broke up with me, mish kida?"

Kaiba gazed into her eyes and shook his head,

"No, no I didn't. He's suspicious of us and if I had said anything about-"

"Tanin, you don't get to continue to use me like this." She said, walking away from him and to the bar at the back of the room, pouring herself another sparkling water.

"It's not that, Salem. Please.." He pleaded.

Atem scoffed and rolled his eyes,

"Why would she say no to you after she just confessed her love? You never even answered her so she's going to jump at this chance to help you hoping that you'll say you love her too." He said standing up and storming out of the room.

Atem couldn't be in that room anymore. He knew he had been awful to Salem, but what Kaiba was doing was much worse.

That woman loved him and he was taking advantage.

" _Are you any better? You knew she would bring you back at the cost of her relationship, solely based on the fact that she was and still is in love with Kaiba."_

He slowed his pace down to the basement, exhausted from the interaction, but feeling the overwhelming need to stay up and alert.

He sighed and laid in his bed, wondering how the three of them were going to to make things work between them.

Even he could tell that Kaiba still had feelings for Salem, even though Kaiba had no intention of continuing his relationship with her.

Atem turned onto his shoulder and looked at all of the computers and lab equipment.

He hated this room.

He felt like an experiment that was meant to be studied,

He sighed again and sat up, knowing that it was most likely time for lunch.

As he wandered back into the kitchen, he noticed that Salem and Kaiba had moved their conversation to the living room.

Kaiba was giving Salem the most sensual looks while they spoke in English, trying his best to seduce the curly haired politician into agreeing to dinner and the interview.

With any luck he could talk her into dinner that evening. He grabbed her hand and carressed the skin with his thumb, tracing small circles on the back of her hand.

"Please do this for me, Goddess. You know I still care about you…" Kaiba purred, knowing Atem was watching his every move.

Salem sighed and gently pulled her hand away.

"Why is any of this necessary? The media doesn't care if we're dating and Mokuba should know the truth about everything, including Atem. Why is it such an issue? It'll be good for Atem to have emotional support besides you." She reasoned, her long mane now pulled up into a messy bun, loose curls cascading down her bare shoulders.

Atem tried to listen to their conversation but he still couldn't make out any words he recognized besides his name and Mokuba's. He opened the door to the fridge and sighed, not knowing what to do with any of the food inside.

"Salem, it's only until the election and then-"

"I feel like I've heard this before, Tanin...You said the same kind of thing when I was helping you bring him back." She interrupted, nodding her head toward the fridge.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and smirked at Salem,

"I'm serious, Goddess. About what I said earlier, come to dinner tonight and we can spend some extra time in the Kaiba mansion. I'd like to pick your brain on what it means to be a leader and we can-"

"Connect as fellow creators?" She said, crossing her legs gracefully and glaring at the tall brunette, her emotional walls back where they belong.

Up.

Kaiba sighed and looked toward Atem, who was still struggling to eavesdrop behind the fridge door. He wasn't getting anywhere with this approach and he could see Salem's hard exterior. The exterior he had spent months breaking through, was slowly returning.

"What do I have to do to get you to agree?" Kaiba asked, leveling with her.

"Nothing." She said shortly, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Salem brushed passed Atem, startling the young pharaoh. She nudged him out of the fridge and took out whole grain bread, mayonnaise, cheese slices, lettuce, and deli meat.

She began assembling two sandwiches, her expression hard and serious.

"Nothing?" Kaiba said standing up and walking up the the kitchen island, eyeing Atem.

The pharaoh was watching Salem like hawk. He noticed a visible shift in Salem's demeanor. He wondered what they were talking about that would make her go from an emotional wreck to the cold woman in front of him.

Salem assembled the first sandwich and cut it into two triangles. She placed the two triangles on a plate and slid it in front of Atem.

"Yes. Nothing. Because my answer is no." She said flatly, putting on hand on her hip as Atem began to eat his sandwich in earnest.

Kaiba clicked his tongue and crossed his arms as Salem plated the other two triangles. She slid the plate in front of Kaiba.

"Enjoy your lunch, Gentlemen." She said in Japanese, turning to go upstairs.

"Salem, wait. Reconsider." Kaiba demanded. He wouldn't know how to explain things to Mokuba without involving Atem.

Salem paused, her back still turned to Kaiba.

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba. I don't date men who are spoken for." With that, she waltzed up the stairs and disappeared down the hall, the sound of the door to the study shutting loudly behind her.

Kaiba pursed his lips and sighed, sitting next to Atem at the kitchen island. He rubbed at his temples and took out his phone.

Two missed calls.

Both from Mokuba.

"Shit." He cursed, knowing that the returning the phone call would be a pain.

Atem raised an eyebrow at the brown haired CEO,

"This good. Now we can at least move on." He said, finishing his food.

"It's not that. I still need her-"

"Kaiba, may I ask you something?" Atem interjected.

Kaiba blinked and nodded.

"I know you aren't one to waste your time on, for lack of a better word, nonsense." Atem started.

"You're correct." Kaiba answered, taking a bite of one of his triangles.

"Then, why...erm, how did you get into this relationship? All in all she is a remarkable woman but it just not like you…" Atem trailed off, realizing Kaiba must have had an ulterior motive from the start.

"Actually nevermind…" Atem said, suddenly feeling as if he couldn't speak freely.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and stood,

"You and Salem are driving me insane. I have to head back to work but I'll see you soon." He said cupping Atem's cheek, using his thumb to caress Atem's jawline.

Atem's cheeks tinged a shade of red as Kaiba kissed his forehead. He knew if he asked for more, Kaiba would say no. But, he couldn't help but be attracted to the tall blue eyed man in front of him.

After Kaiba left, Atem though it best to look for Salem. Maybe he could convince her to let him move into one of the rooms upstairs.

That might help his mood.

As he was about to knock on her door, she opened it, startling Atem.

"I apologize. I was hoping to speak to you." Atem said, trying to remain level headed to avoid another argument.

Salem gave Atem a blank stare and walked passed the pharaoh, ignoring him as he followed her back down the stairs. She had added a pair of white pumps to match her white dress, her hair was now down, the tendrils flowing down her back.

"I won't be ignored, Salem." Atem said, hot on her tail as she walked into the foyer.

"Atem, I have to go. I have a short meeting. Jackson will look after you while I'm gone but feel free to take the day and rest." She said formally, grabbing her keys from the entryway table.

Atem furrowed his brow and growled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her, causing her gasp in pain.

"Shit! Atem that's my bad shoulder! Let go of me!" She yelled, yanking her arm out of Atem's grasp.

As she rubbed at her shoulder, Atem saw her emotional barrier fall for a brief moment. Her eyes were sad as she finally looked into Atem's crimson pools.

His heat pounded in his chest at seeing a moment of true emotional distress in Salem's eyes.

Kaiba had broken this woman's heart.

"I'll talk to you when I return." She sighed, walking out of the foyer and outside, shutting the door behind her.

Atem stood there, alone.

He understood now.

This woman wasn't his enemy.

* * *

Mokuba waited patiently at his private booth. He adjusted his bow tie and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

He didn't like interfering in his brothers business, but he was sick of Kaiba giving him the runaround.

He put on his most dazzling smile as the waitress lead Salem, dressed in white and looking absolutely stunning, to his booth.

He stood as the waitress excused herself.

"Salem! It's so good to see you! It's been a while since you and I have been able to share a meal!" He said excitedly, pulling Salem into a strong hug.

She smiled weakly and pulled away,

"Good afternoon, Mokuba. I'm glad you texted me." She said sitting down.

"Of course, of course. Seto said he saw you earlier today…" Mokuba said sitting across from her, hoping to segue into talking Salem into the interview.

Salem chuckled,

"Yes, he came by to ask me to dinner tonight. I'm afraid I had to decline. It's just that-"

"Alright, Salem cut the shit. What's going on between you and my brother?" Mokuba asked sipping from his tea.

Salem's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"He's been weird. I'm guessing those little plans you had to bring Atem back didn't go through? He didn't like that did he?" Mokuba mocked, his low voice rumbling in his chest.

Salem blinked, not knowing how she should handle the conversation. She thought it may be best to tell the truth.

Not all of it.

But most of it.

She cleared her throat and swallowed thickly,

"Your brother broke up with me a week and a half ago." She stated.

Mokuba scoffed and shook his head, grumbling to himself. He took out his phone and began texting wildly.

"I'm sorry that you'll have to cancel the interview. I didn't know-"

"Ha! Cancelling? You're doing that interview." Mokuba said threateningly.

Salem furrowed her brow,

"I don't think you understand-"

"Oh Salem. I understand perfectly. I understand that you love my brother." Mokuba said lowly, his purple grey eyes bearing into Salem's.

Salem shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat again, feeling tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, shh shh, it's alright." Mokuba said putting his hand on top of hers, trying to comfort her. He still needed this woman, no, the company needed this woman. She's become too important.

"I can't say whether or not he returns your feelings but I can say that I've never seen him bond with someone so quickly. Salem, I need you to do this for him. His candidacy depends on your presence...And you know…" Mokuba trailed off as he felt her soft skin.

"He'll be forever grateful. So grateful that he may rethink his decision to end your relationship. If he wins this election, he'll need a pretty little wife by his side. I must say you like amazing in all white...Wouldn't you love to be in all white standing next to my brother in his wedding tuxedo?" Mokuba finished, caressing Salem's empty ring finger.

Mokuba studied Salem carefully, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she thought out her answer.

His heart broke as a single tear fell from one of Salem's eyes and as she pulled her hand away.

"You're brother is never going to be with me in that way. I know that, and so do you. But, regardless of all that, I'll do the dinner and the interview. If my presence is really that important, I'll do it." She said, wiping the tear from her cheek.

Mokuba suddenly felt very guilty for trying to manipulate Salem into doing his company's bidding. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Listen, Salem. I'm sorry for all of this, I really am. I just, ah, we need this to happen." He said finishing his tea.

Salem breathed out through her nose and stood up,

"Is that all you called me out for, I do have other things to do today." She said shortly, smoothing out her tight dress.

Mokuba looked at her, staring at her body hungrily. He would never try anything, but he couldn't understand why Kaiba would end things with such a beautiful specimen. He smiled up at her and licked his lips,

"That would be all. Oh, and there's no reason for Seto to know of this meeting. It's best if he believes you had a change of heart." He said leaning back into his seat.

Salem scoffed and turned on her heel, leaving the restaurant.

Mokuba watched her walk out of the restaurant and into her car. He composed a text message to his company's PR rep,

 **Mokuba Kaiba: Dinner is happening tonight. Make sure there's media where ever they go.**

There.

Handled.

He had handled it.

And all because Kaiba wouldn't.

He knew that Kaiba wouldn't marry any of the randoms in those portfolios but if he wins the election, marriage is the only way to guarantee a continued rise in Kaiba Corp stocks.

Yes.

This was the only way.

* * *

Well we're in the second act of this story! Let me know what you think Salem should do.

Do you think Kaiba is despicable for trying to manipulate Salem? What about Mokuba?

Where does Atem fall in all of this?

Would love to hear what you guys think, as we're starting to get into the nitty gritty of this portion of the story!

Also, next weekend is my birthday weekend so I will not be updating either stories. Feel free to browse my tumblr, as I'll still be posting memes and if you request it, birthday pictures (of my food and stuff not of my face, sry)

Anyway, thank you for reading!


	13. Puppet

A week went by and the day of the interview had finally arrived. Mokuba had arranged everything, of course.

The live interview would take place in the back parlor of the Kaiba mansion where there was plenty of old decor and classy furniture. Still unchanged from when Gozaburo had frequent parties and would entertain his corporate cohort.

Kaiba sighed as he looked at his reflection in his en suite bathroom mirror. He looked more refreshed after spending some time alone with Salem over the past week, even if she barely spoke during their time together.

He felt guilty for having to leave Atem in Salem's large estate with Jackson, but the young pharaoh understood that the interview was necessary and the public needed to believe Kaiba and Salem were a stable unit.

He shook his head and clicked his tongue as he continued to stare at his face in the mirror. He noticed that his dark circles had almost disappeared overnight and the fine lines that were beginning to appear on his forehead were gone.

He jolted as Salem walked into the bathroom, her hair a mess. Wild curls going every which way and cascading down her back, her dark hair in contrast against her lacey white nighty. Kaiba gazed at her reflection in the mirror and notice her skin was tighter and her cheeks were tinged a dark pink. He couldn't help himself as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face and cupped her cheek.

He didn't know what he would do without her, but he didn't know where she would fit in his life after Atem fully transitioned into society.

She calmly turned towards him and looked into his eyes, placing her small elegant hands on top of his. She sighed happily and for a moment, she looked to be at peace.

"I wish this was real." She muttered to herself, her walls building themselves back up before Kaiba could get a chance to really see inside of her.

Kaiba scoffed and shook his head,

"What makes you think that this isn't? Hmm?" He said placing his other hand on the side of her face, now holding her head firmly so he could look at her more closely.

"Atem." She said simply, pulling away from Kaiba and beginning to wash her face.

Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms,

"This, whatever it is, relationship transition, is difficult. I know. But, everything I feel for you is real."

"And what do you feel?" She asked, patting her face dry with a nearby towel.

Kaiba cleared his throat and adjusted the white towel that was wrapped around his waist.

Salem leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

"See? If you did feel the same way I felt about you, I feel like you'd be able to tell me. But I also feel like if you had no feelings at all, I wouldn't be here right now." She thought aloud.

"It's not that I don't."

"Uh huh." Salem said, walking out of the bathroom.

Kaiba followed her and watched her lay out her clothes for the interview. It was hours away but every time he looked at the digital clock on his nightstand, time went by even quicker.

"It's just that...I don't know what to do with those feelings…"

"Wha-"

"On top of the feelings that I have for Atem. I've never at any point thought I'd find love, so to have two real people wanting to be with me in that way is more than I can handle." Kaiba interrupted, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

Salem scoffed and brushed past Kaiba to stand in the bathroom doorway,

"Such a dilemma. Too much to handle for The Great Seto Kaiba…" She said fake swooning against the frame.

Kaiba jumped as she slammed the door and started the shower, leaving him standing by himself in the middle of the large bedroom.

Great.

* * *

Atem was sitting in the den, impatiently waiting for the interview to start. He was seated on the floor in front of the tv, Jackson seated on the large couch behind him.

He had a small bowl of popcorn and a sparkling water in front of him. His clothes comfortable and stretchy.

"Is it on yet?" Atem asked impatiently, fumbling around the floor for the remote.

"No. And if you turn the TV up any louder you'll blow out the speakers." Jackson growled, acquiring the remote from behind Atem and turning down the volume.

Atem rolled his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest.

"You don't have to watch this with me. I'd rather you leave, actually." Atem said, not bothering to turn and look at the older gentlemen.

"Lady Sala asked me to look after you and that includes when you want to use the TV. Besides, I want to watch too." Jackson said, crossing his legs and running his hands through his blonde hair.

Atem turned his full body around to look at the bodyguard.

"Why? You don't even like Kaiba." He asked.

Jackson shrugged,

"Of course I don't. Look at what he's doing to a proud woman. If Anansi were here-nevermind." He said, clearing his throat.

"Who's Anansi?" Atem asked, scooting closer. He wondered if this was an ex boyfriend or lover of Salem's before Kaiba stormed into her life.

Jackson sighed and loosened his tie. He guessed it was better if Atem knew the circumstances than to withhold information and have the young king continue his righteous behavior.

He had gotten better with Salem, but Atem's attitude toward Jackson was still as mighty as ever.

"Anansi was Lady Sala's right hand man. I was his number two." Jackson started, wondering if it was really alright to be divulging this information.

"Was? What happened to him?"

"He betrayed Lady Sala. I can't reveal much of exactly what happened but their friendship took a turn as soon as Mr. Kaiba came into her life." Jackson explained.

"A turn?"

"As close as they were, Kaiba was a threat to Lady Sala's work and lifestyle. When he brought his concerns to the Lady's attention, she had him suspended and removed from the premises." Jackson continued.

Atem chuckled and shook his head. He couldn't believe Kaiba had caused Salem so many issues.

"So, then you took over?" Atem asked, leaning back on his hands and crossing his legs.

"Not exactly. That same evening I caught Anansi trying to sneak back on the property. I tried to detain him and he broke my foot. He claimed that there was some sort of threat."

"Let me guess. There wasn't one." Atem said, raising a eyebrow.

Jackson nodded, resting his elbow on the side of the couch.

"Lady Sala heard the squirmish and separated us. I was taken to the hospital and Anansi had convinced her of the bogus threat and had me fired for incompetence. After Anansi's betrayal, which endangered her and Mr. Kaiba, I was reinstated. I told her what had actually happened those months ago and that Anansi was never to be trusted." He finished, pulling on his collar with his free hand.

Atem stared at the tile floor contemplatively. He realized that what Salem had said about not having friends was true.

Which meant that the only person she had that was a friend and not an employee was Kaiba.

How sad.

"It's starting." Jackson said, returning to his cold professional demeanor.

 _Channel logo scrolls across the screen and a young caucasian woman appears on screen, seated in a gold french gilded armchair._

 _Voiceover: Coming to you live for the Kaiba mansion, political correspondent Diane Hurst._

 _Hurst: Good Evening, I'm here with Kaiba Seto, CEO and chairman of Kaiba Corporation and the beautiful Lady Sala Wahab, American Ambassador to Japan and Entrepreneur. Good evening to the two of you._

 _Kaiba: *nods politely* Good evening._

 _Salem: *smiles, genuinely relaxed with Kaiba's hand on her thigh* Good Evening, Diane. Good to see you again._

 _Kaiba is wearing a dark blue Canali three piece suit with a light blue dress shirt and a complimenting maroon tie. Salem is dressed in a dark maroon bodycon turtleneck dress. Her curls perfectly formed and flowing down her shoulders to the middle of her waist._

 _Hurst: My don't you two look lovely. Ambassador Wahab, what a lovely dress._

 _Salem: Thank you._

 _Hurst: I bet Mr. Kaiba had a difficult time keeping his hands to himself while you were waiting for the interview to start._

 _Kaiba smirks and chuckles, being the best sport. He moves his hand from Salem's thigh to her hand, lacing their fingers together._

 _Hurst: Now, let's get down to brass tax shall we? The public is slightly shocked at your relationship, Mr. Kaiba._

 _Kaiba: Oh?_

 _Hurst: Oh, yes. Mr. Kaiba. You've never been one to show the public your private life. Now, you've suddenly gained an internet presence on all of your social media, as well as more followers demanding updates on your relationship._

 _Kaiba: *smirks* Well, when you've found someone you want to show to the world it's hard to stay quiet._

 _Hurst: And I bet it's easy to show the world someone as beautiful and intelligent as Ambabassor Wahab. Especially in that dress she seems to have dipped herself into. *hurst laughs at her own joke*_

 _Kaiba looks at Salem who is shifting uncomfortably in her seat. He squeezes her hand and brushes his thumb across her knuckles._

 _Salem: I didn't realize this was the time for you to practice your stand up routine, Diane. We're very busy and agreed to do this interview out of kindness, not necessity. So we would appreciate it if you didn't waste our time._

 _An awkward silence blanketed the air as Hurst glared at Salem and Kaiba, now ready to go in for the kill._

 _Hurst: Of course. Ambassador Wahab-_

 _Salem: Salem is fine._

 _Hurst: Okay then. Salem, what do you say to the allegations that Kaiba Seto is unfit to lead as governor?_

 _Salem: I would say that those allegations aren't based on the facts._

 _Hurst: Facts?_

 _Salem: ...Yes._

 _Hurst: So, Mr. Kaiba not having any prior political experience isn't a fact?_

 _Kaiba: And how did your get your first freelance job with no prior experience?_

 _Hurst: Excuse me?_

 _Kaiba: Surely you had other qualifications that made you a good candidate for the job, even though you didn't have prior experience correct?_

 _Hurst clears her throat and looks down at her note cards, looking to change the subject. Not finding a way to divert, she continues._

 _Hurst: Well, I can say that while that may be true, I have a degree in journalism. Where is your law, or even political science degree, Mr. Kaiba? Even, Ambassador-_

 _Salem: Salem._

 _Hurst: Even, Salem has several degrees and qualifications that would make her a better candidate. Even if she wasn't born in Japan._

 _Kaiba: While Salem's resume is impressive, she hasn't seen what Domino needs. I was born here. As an orphan, I grew up in the system and saw what it was lacking. As the adoptive son of Kaiba Gozaburo, I saw the corruption and greed of weapons trade and war. Yes, all of your degrees sound good in theory, but you know nothing of what this city needs. Not like I do._

 _Hurst nods slowly and clears her throat again._

 _Hurst: I can see where you're coming from Mr. Kaiba. But don't you think, with everything going on in America right now, that it may be best to leave politics to the politicians?_

 _Salem: That's different._

 _Kaiba raises an eyebrow at Salem as he feels her let go of his hand._

 _Hurst: How so?_

 _Salem: That awful orange Q-tip that people call a businessman is in no way there for the American people. He doesn't want actual change. He wants to pit the disenfranchised against each other so the rich can get even richer._

 _Hurst: Can you even say that here?_

 _Salem: Of course I can. Free speech is my right as an American citizen and politician. That is exactly why that pumpkin can spread as much hate as he's been spreading. Seto, wants real change for the people of Domino and it shows in his passion and the way he leads his company._

 _Hurst: Do you think it's a problem that Mr. Tr*mp has gotten so far?_

 _Kaiba: Of course it's a problem. It's not just America's problem if a man like that becomes a world leader._

 _Salem: Exactly. When a candidate is running for the wrong reasons, it can lead to other issues besides lack of leadership._

 _Hurst: Like what?_

 _Salem: Well, when a leader doesn't want to lead, they become a tool for those who want to change things. Whether it be good or bad change, I don't think anyone wants a leader who's solely a mouthpiece._

 _Kaiba furrowed his brow and cleared his throat._

 _Hurst: A mouthpiece?_

 _Salem: Well, yes. When the powers that be don't pay attention, they end up being controlled like puppets by the people who are really in charge. That's how you end up, and this is an exaggeration, with a totalitarian government. That's how you start war. That's how you lose control._

 _Kaiba nods silently and takes Salem's hand in his once more._

 _Hurst: Mr. Kaiba, what do you think of all of this?_

 _Kaiba: I agree, and it's given me even more to think about in terms of what it means to be a leader._

 _Hurst: My, you two are a powerful team._

 _Salem: Thank you._

 _Kaiba: Yes. Thank you._

 _Hurst: On a lighter topic, you two have been together for how long?_

 _Kaiba: It'll be six months in November._

 _Salem: Wait, really?_

 _Kaiba playfully nudges Salem and she giggles._

 _Kaiba: Yes, really._

 _Hurst: Wow, half a year. I think I hear wedding bells…_

 _Salem: *laughs nervously* Diane, stop._

 _Kaiba: One step at a time._

 _Kaiba smirks toward the camera._

 _Hurst laughs and clears her throat. The camera cuts to a close up of her face._

 _Hurst: Well that's all we have time for tonight. Thank you to Kaiba Seto and Ambassador Sala Wahab-excuse me, Salem, for having me at the Kaiba mansion this evening. Tune in during the month of October for updates on the Kaiba Mansion Halloween party._

 _The channel logo scrolls across the screen once more, the credits moving quickly down the screen._

"Turn it off." Atem muttered, standing up and brushing popcorn crumbs off of his clothes.

Jackson complied and also stood,

"Lady Sala and Mr. Kaiba will be here soon." He said, taking the empty bowl from Atem and heading into the kitchen.

Atem was left in the TV room, alone.

He wanted to be shocked that Kaiba and Salem had pulled off looking like a couple but he wasn't.

They were a couple and a powerful one at that.

He wanted to believe that Kaiba was acting but, what he saw was real.

No more denial.

Kaiba was in love with Salem.

* * *

Kaiba and Salem were in the back of his company's town car, on their way back to Salem's estate. He was still holding her hand, never wanting to let go.

He sighed and looked out the window, Salem's words from the interview still running though his mind.

He definitely had no intention of becoming the governor of Domino but with the press and publicity, there was a chance he could win.

He thought back to when his board proposed he run. There was no reason for his company to get involved in the world's problems. It was a gaming company, not the war mongering super power his step father had-

Wait.

His board was adamant on selling his Solid Vision technology for purposes other than gaming. If he was distracted, either by a girlfriend or another full time job like being a political leader, there would be no one to stop them from going through with the reproduction and sale of his tech to whomever.

"Those bastards." Kaiba breathed.

"Are you alright, Tanin?"

Kaiba shook his head and squeezed her hand,

"I've just figured something out is all. My board has hell to pay." He growled.

Salem raised her eyebrow and took out her phone.

"Atem has been doing very well in English. I'm sorry he has to wait so long to see his friends." She said changing the subject.

"How is he handling the hormones?" Kaiba asked, not wanting to think about the drama that will ensue at Yugi's wedding.

"Very well. I've decreased the dosage actually. Things were getting strange." She said, showing Kaiba a picture of Atem's shedding locks.

"He's losing his hair?" Kaiba was shocked. What the fuck was Salem putting in those shots.

"No, no not exactly. The color and texture is changing. That's happens when you go through puberty and it seems his on the other side of it now. He's been dealing with pimples, hair growth, and as you know, an insatiable libido."

"I haven't touched him." Kaiba stated.

"Oh I know, Tanin. I've caught him trying to pleasure himself multiple times now." She said, her cheeks blushing a light pink.

Kaiba chuckled and kissed Salem's hand,

"What patience." He said with a smirk.

"You don't understand, Tanin. He's been different. He's become thoughtful and caring toward me. I've had nothing thrown at me, he helps me clean up. I feel...protective of him." She explained, putting her phone back in her white clutch purse.

Kaiba blinked and let go of Salem's hand.

"What are you saying?

"I'm saying that he's an adult now. It feels like I've raised him, he's...family." She sighed.

"And I want him to be happy." She continued.

"You've come far from where you were when he first got here." Kaiba answered, crossing his arms.

"Is that a bad thing? Or are you scared once you and Atem start having sex, him and I will talk about all the weird shit you like in bed." She said with a laugh.

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you want to stay in his life and mine. Even if you two are going to cause nothing but trouble." He said pulling on the skirt of her dress.

"Tanin, stop you'll rip it." She said putting her hand on top of his.

"Maybe that's what I want to do." He said, his voice low.

The town car came to a halt and Salem rushed out of the car, trying her hardest to out run Kaiba.

He caught up to her and grabbed her waist.

"Why are you running, Goddess?" He purred into her ear, biting and sucking on her ear lobe.

"Tanin, enough. Atem is waiting inside." She said pushing him off and opening the front door.

Kaiba sighed frustratedly as he followed her inside, immediately greeted by Atem.

"Welcome home, Salem. Hi, Kaiba." The ex pharaoh said, giving Salem an innocent hug.

"Did you eat already?" Salem asked, pulling away and tucking a lock of Atem's hair behind his ear.

Atem shook his head no and crossed his arms, smiling at the curly haired politician.

"Let me get changed and I can make something for all of us." She said, leading the two men into the kitchen. She left them downstairs as she walked up the stairs to change.

Kaiba took a seat at the kitchen island and took out his phone, using the silence to answer his emails. He slowed his finger strokes as he felt Atem's gaze boring a hole into the back of his head.

"Why don't you come sit, it's been a week since I've seen you. You look more mature." Kaiba said, watching Atem closely as the prince sat as far away from Kaiba as possible.

"Yes, Salem's amazing. She's a good person." Atem said simply, keeping his gaze lowered.

"Night and day from the drink incident." Kaiba chuckled.

Atem sighed and looked into Kaiba's eyes.

"Do you love me?" Atem asked.

Kaiba blinked and chuckled,

"Of course I do. I was the one who confessed first remember?" He said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Yes, I remember. I remember how you looked when you told me. Including how you looked when I told you I couldn't return your feelings." Atem said, folding his arms together and putting them on the counter.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and took off his jacket. He didn't know why Atem was acting so strange.

"It's obvious, you know." Atem said, glaring at the taller male.

"What?"

"That you love her too."

Kaiba sighed and rubbed at his eyelids,

"I don't know that for sure. What I do know is that I love you, Atem." He said.

Atem scoffed and shook his head,

"You're finding every reason to keep her in your life. If you just tell her that you return her feelings-"

"Atem. You're the one I love and she understands that."

"So what happens when I move into the Kaiba mansion and everyone knows about me? What happens to her?" Atem asked, standing up and moving closer to Kaiba.

"That would be up to her. She can choose to stay in our lives or-"

"Or?" Atem looked into Kaiba's eyes desperately. He had found some sort of connection in Salem and he didn't want to be separated from her.

Kaiba cleared his throat as he heard Salem walking down the stairs. He ran his fingers through his hair as Atem glared at him.

Great.

The king was upset with him.

"Is everything okay?" Salem asked, walking into the kitchen and donning a blush pink apron. She tied it carefully over her short black kaftan.

"Yes, actually, I was just asking Kaiba about the Halloween party at the Kaiba mansion. I'm sure you're both expected to be there." Atem said with a smile.

"Right. Mokuba spoke with us about that. I'm sorry Atem, he didn't tell us about it until after it was publicized on purpose." Salem said, taking out a cutting board and placing it on the island.

"No, I think it's good." Atem said, watching Kaiba carefully.

"Really? I feel bad that you're stuck here until New Years eve." Salem said, sticking her head the fridge to retrieve fresh veggies and raw pork chops.

"No, no. I don't want to ruin Kaiba's campaign. Right, Kaiba?" Atem said, running his fingers through his hair, now darker and less spiky.

Kaiba scoffed,

"I've actually decided to withdraw from the race."

"What?!" Atem and Salem yelled simultaneously.

"I have a feeling my board was conspiring against my wishes to keep Solid Vision within the company." He said, standing up and grabbing a knife from the block behind Salem. He began to help her chop the zucchini.

"I don't understand." Atem said, confused.

"Tanin...That's a serious accusation." Salem said, not exactly knowing where he would have heard this information.

"Think about it, Salem. Mokuba pushed me to find a partner, why? Because the board was talking about me in secret. He somehow finds your facebook out of everyone and you just happen to be my age and type? I was pushed to rush our relationship. Little did they know that you and I would actually bond and connect…" He trailed off, realizing what Atem was talking about.

Shit.

What was going to happen after Yugi's wedding? He doubted that Salem would leave her responsibilities behind to live at the Kaiba mansion with him and Atem.

"Tanin…"

"Not to mention your technology, which they of course know nothing about. Except maybe Mokuba. Don't you see? The members of the board want my company to go back to its old ways. And I refuse to live in the past." Kaiba said, punctuating his sentence with a hard chop.

"Pfft. Is that why you had Salem bring me back from the dead? Because you're so great at moving on?" Atem said, rolling his eyes.

Salem sighed and took out a skillet.

"Atem, please don't start. It's been a long four months." Salem said with a laugh.

Atem laughed and nudged Salem playfully.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

What the hell?

"I didn't realize you two had gotten so close…" Kaiba said, a hint a jealousy in his voice.

"Well, I do live in her home, Kaiba. You said it yourself. I had to fix my behavior, and I did. It's not my fault that you can't decide how you feel about her after everything she's done for you."

Salem slammed the pan down and sighed,

"That's enough. I'm done talking about this for the rest of the evening. Tanin, you know how to cook, you make dinner." She said, pulling off her apron and running upstairs.

Atem jumped when he heard her bedroom door slam. He glared at Kaiba and crossed his arms.

"Way to go, lover boy." Atem spat.

"Shut up."

* * *

Don't mean to throw you all for a loop by actually posting early. I put this in my last chapter of Highlight Of My Life, but I'm searching for an artist to draw my OC Salem. You can DM me on tumblr, AO3, , or discord and we can discuss your rate and any other things needed.

I will not make you draw for free.

Hopefully I can find someone soon so I can have a full body drawing of Salem for this story!


	14. Halloween

Kaiba grumbled to himself as he closed his laptop for the day. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as Mokuba stormed into his office.

"You're firing the entire board?!" His younger brother yelled, slamming his briefcase down on Kaiba's desk.

"Trying to sell solid vision for purposes other than it was patented for is illegal. I was well within my rights as chairman and CEO to call for their immediate removal. Plus, the shareholders agreed via Facetime this morning. We'll be interviewing candidates over the next week and you'll be headed to America in January." Kaiba explained, loosening his tie and leaning back into his chair.

Mokuba shook his head,

"This is unbelievable, Seto. You should have a least heard them out." He said sitting in the chair across from his brother's desk.

"Like I heard out the Big Five? They tried to take over the company on more than one occasion and I will not have a repeat of what happened with them." Kaiba said running his hand through his chestnut hair.

Mokuba sighed and looked at his brother,

"You're right. Fine. I get it. But, January? That's so soon."

Kaiba pushed his chair back and opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two steuben glasses. He poured a generous amount of whiskey into each glass and passed one to Mokuba.

He took a sip of his drink and gazed at the brown liquid,

"The transition will be difficult but we've faced harder situations before, Mokuba." He said swirling the glass in his hand.

Mokuba downed his drink one gulp and stood up,

"That may be the case, Seto but this isn't the first time you've put unnecessary pressure on yourself."

Kaiba scoffed,

"That halloween party is unnecessary pressure. Salem's been running around for weeks trying to get her costume together. Apparently, you told her if she didn't impress there would be a problem?" He said taking a large sip of his whiskey.

Mokuba smirked and crossed his arms,

"Well, yes. She did an amazing job during the interview last month, and tonight she's going to do her job and make you look good. Especially now, considering at least 20 guests have been disinvited." He said flipping his raven hair.

"I'll thank you to not threaten my partner." Kaiba said, finishing his drink.

"Cut the shit, Seto. She told me you dumped her. It's been almost a month and she's been representing our company beautifully. All because she's still in love with you." Mokuba spat.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and stood as well, his blue eyes meeting with Mokuba's grey ones.

"Stay out of my business. This all started with you pushing me to find a partner when you heard the board talking shit-"

"Seto, I saw the bond between you two. It was like the bond between you and Atem, only more intense and-"

"Shut up. Yes, I broke up with her. It's my life I can do what I want." Kaiba growled, sick of everyone around him trying to dictate his every aspect of his life.

"I'm just trying to figure out why, Seto. Why did you break up with her? You were happy, right?"

"You need to go. I'll see you at the party tonight." Kaiba muttered, turning his back to his younger brother.

Mokuba sighed and shook his head. He walked toward the office door and looked back at his brother.

"I know you, Seto. And I know that she's crazy about you. You should watch the interview and see how you look when you two are together. You're calm and collected. It's time that you stop lying to yourself and think about what you really want in life." He said before walking out of the office and slamming the door.

Kaiba inhaled through nostrils and exhaled quickly.

He knew what he wanted in life, and that was Atem.

It's always been Atem.

He would have to make things clear to Salem this evening.

Great.

* * *

"My test scores are perfect, Jackson! I'm officially a high school graduate, I don't need to take any more lessons from you. If I'm going to have to study more, it'll be with Salem!" Atem yelled, throwing a trigonometry book at Jackson's head.

The blonde bodyguard ducked and sighed,

"You need a college education as well! Do you think Lady Sala became as intelligent as she is with only a high school diploma?" He retorted, crossing his arms.

"Then I want her to help me achieve that, not you! The deal was that she is my tutor-"

"And she was. Now that you've technically graduated, you need to continue your education. Lady Sala doesn't have time to teach you everything on her own." Jackson explained.

Atem rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, now more muscular from the hormones.

"Speaking of, where is she? I haven't seen her all day. Maybe I can talk to her about helping me after I move into the Kaiba mansion." He said, finally calming down and sitting at the large desk in Salem's study.

"She's getting ready for the Halloween party tonight. Please don't bother her as her costume is labor intensive." Jackson said, picking up the textbook that Atem threw off of the floor.

Atem stood and walked out of the study and down the hall, stopping in front of Salem's room.

Jackson ran after the young prince, grabbing Atem's now very mature looking arm.

"I just said don't bother her."

Atem looked Jackson in the face as he knocked loudly on Salem's door with his free hand. He smirked haughtily as Jackson quickly made himself scarce.

"Come in, Atem." He heard Salem's voice say in English.

Atem barged into Salem's room and closed the door behind him. He looked around the elevated level of Salem's room and didn't see her. He walked further into the room and stepped past the white chiffon curtains, down into the sunken area that housed her large bed.

He sat down on the soft mattress and sighed, wishing his lodgings were as comfortable. He heard water running in the bathroom and called out,

"Salem? Could you come out here please? I want to talk to you abou-" Atem's jaw dropped as Salem walked out of the bathroom, her body painted completely white with blue accents for her contour.

Her breasts were covered with a white sparkly bra, her cheeky panties were also covered in swarovski crystals. Her nails were shaped into a claw and painted white. And, her curly hair was hidden beneath a white wavy wig.

"Are you okay? Are the blue contacts too much? I feel like they make the whole costume." She said spinning in a circle, giving Atem a full view of the prosthetic white spine and beautiful tail.

Atem blinked and cleared his throat,

"Um, yes. I-Are you sure you should wear that around Kaiba?" He asked, knowing that over the last month, Kaiba's sexual appetite mixed with Atem's mature features has gotten both of them in trouble with Jackson.

Salem rolled her eyes and crossed her arms,

"Seto isn't interested in sex from me anymore. Especially now that you actually look like a twenty year old. You two can have all the fun you want." She said, going back into the bathroom and leaving the door open so she could still speak to Atem.

"Ah haha, You and I both know he looks at you like he's never been sexually satisfied. It's like he's going to eat you." Atem said, watching her do her complex make up.

"I think you're projecting, Atem. He looks at you like that." She chuckled, applying her false eyelashes. She sprayed white hair spray into a spooly and brushed it into her eyebrows, effectively getting rid of her dark brows.

Atem stared at her taught cheeks that were hanging out of the bedazzled panties. The paint made a seamless transition but he could see every contour of her body nonetheless.

Salem caught Atem staring at her figure and smirked.

"You look like Seto, Atem. It's just a costume." She said, finishing her blue lipstick.

She turned toward Atem and held her arms out,

"Well? How do I look?" She asked.

Atem looked her up and down,

"You look like a goddess."

Salem's phone buzzed causing Atem to jump.

He cleared his throat as Salem chuckled.

"It's just Jackson alerting me that Seto is downstairs." She said, slipping on a pair of white crystal stilettos.

"I'll go talk to him while you finish up." Atem said, leaving Salem be and walking out of her bedroom and into the hallway.

He mainly wanted to see Kaiba's reaction to her costume. He knew the CEO was trying to keep things professional with Salem after the interview, but it was obvious Kaiba still had feelings for her.

Atem let out a hearty laugh as he walked into the kitchen.

Of course.

Of course Kaiba didn't dress up.

"You know Salem went all out for this party that your brother forced her to go to?" Atem said walking up to the tall brunette.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around Atem's waist.

"I'd rather have you at this party, you know that." He whispered into the ex pharaoh's ear, nibbling on Atem's earlobe.

Atem shivered and slid his hands up and down Kaiba's chest, enjoying the way the muscles rippled beneath his fingers.

"You're the devil, you know that?" Atem chuckled, pulling away from Kaiba and sitting at the kitchen island.

"I've been called worse things. Besides, I'm going to change into my costume later. I have to settle some security issues and I'd rather not do that while I'm dressed as Lord of D." Kaiba said walking to the kitchen bar and pouring himself a drink.

Atem laughed loudly.

"Did you two plan your costumes?" He asked, wishing he could attend the party.

"Not together no. I have no idea what her costume will be. Also, keep your new phone handy, I'll be sending you pictures throughout the night. Yugi and Te'a will be there. They've already been posting like crazy on social media. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, of course." Kaiba said finishing his whiskey in one go.

Atem looked at Kaiba in disgust,

"How do you do that?" He asked, pointing to the glass as Kaiba poured himself another.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and grabbed another glass, pouring whiskey and simple syrup into it. He didn't want to make it too bitter. He added two ice cubes from the ice bucket on Salem's counter and slid the glass over to Atem.

Atem gazed at the drink and cupped it in his hands.

"You look scared, Pharaoh. What's the matter? Can't handle a little whiskey and sugar?" Kaiba taunted, downing his drink once more.

Atem glared at Kaiba and took a sip of his drink.

Oh.

He took another sip, enjoying the subtle sweetness and smoothness of the liquor.

Oh my.

"Well?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

"It's good." Atem said meekly, taking a bigger sip of his drink.

Kaiba chuckled and leaned against the counter.

"I guess finishing your high school studies is more than cause for celebration, right?" He said, crossing his arms and studying Atem carefully.

Atem finished his drink and set it down with a satisfied _Ah!_

"Yes, well, I want to continue my education but Salem is too busy right now. I was thinking maybe I take a break and then she can continue being my tutor after I've moved into the Kaiba mansion." Atem reasoned, his head feeling delightfully fuzzy.

Kaiba froze.

Hmm.

"Atem, Salem will not be involved with you or me after we tell Yugi and his friends." He said, avoiding Atem's gaze.

"Um, does she know that? And why? I like Salem, she's important to me, and to you. You can't just push her out because you're scared of yourself." Atem explained, knowing exactly what Kaiba was trying to do.

"Everything I'm going to do, is going to be for your wellbeing, Atem." Kaiba said with a sigh.

Atem was about to answer when the two gentlemen heard Salem coming down the stairs. He watched Kaiba's jaw drop as Salem walked into the kitchen.

"Good evening, Tanin." She said, her voice smooth and velvety.

Kaiba cleared his throat and adjusted his belt.

"I should be calling you that." He said, unable to take his eyes off of her sculpted stomach, the paint making her silhouette even more enticing than usual.

Atem scoffed and stood up, giving Salem a quick hug.

"You look amazing, Salem. Don't let him trick you tonight. He wants to separate us." He whispered before pulling away.

Salem furrowed her brow in confusion as Atem scurried down to the basement, leaving her alone with Kaiba.

"We should get going, I have to change." He said, shamelessly looking at her breasts.

"Tanin. Stop it." She said, leading him to the foyer.

Kaiba stifled a groan as he followed her,

"Oh my God, you have a tail…" He said, basically moaning.

Salem rolled her eyes and turned around to face Kaiba.

"Don't get worked up, Tanin. This is just business, mish kida?"

"Right. Yes. Just business." Kaiba said, following her out to his town car.

* * *

Kaiba sipped his wine as Mokuba distracted Pegasus for the third time that evening. He sighed and looked over at Salem who was smiling graciously at one of his investors.

He hated parties but having Salem by his side made the evening bearable.

He took off his horned helmet and sighed.

"I'm sick of this costume." He said shaking out his brown locks.

"You're the one who chose it. The least you could do is keep it on for the rest of the evening." Salem said, sipping her sparkling water.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and put his helmet back on,

"What's that about?" He asked, posing for a picture with Salem as one of the many affluent party goers held up their phone.

"What's what about?" She responded, her smile brightening up the entire room.

Kaiba broke the pose and nodded at the people walking away with their picture.

"You haven't had any alcohol all night. In fact, I've noticed you haven't been drinking at all this month."

"I haven't been drinking around you. That doesn't mean I haven't been drinking at all." She said, taking another sip of her water.

Kaiba glared at her and grabbed her arm, leading her into a private room away from the cameras and prying eyes.

"Seto, let go of me!" She growled, pulling her arm out of his grip.

He took off his helmet once more and set it on one of the accent tables.

"What did Atem say to you before we left?" Kaiba asked roughly, crossing his arms.

She said and cocked her hip to one side.

"He's worried you're going to push me out. But, what he doesn't know is that you've already done that." She said putting her hand on her hip.

"Tsst. And how have I done that?" Kaiba scoffed.

"Oh, come on, Tanin. Ever since the interview, you've pushed me away emotionally. It's amazing, you know. If I push you away, you beg me not to. If you push me away, it's "just business" and "we aren't together anymore". I get it. You're nice to me when you need something." She said walking over to a nearby couch and carefully sitting on the furniture.

Kaiba stared at her body hungrily and removed his cape.

"I care about you. I do. I just don't know how to be in the middle and quite frankly I don't think it's a good idea for us to try and tread that line. Yes, I've been distant. But it's only to make the separation easier when December comes." He said, feeling slightly dizzy, trying to compose himself

"Separation? It was my understanding that I would still be involved in Atem's life." She said, leaning back on the couch and crossing her legs.

Kaiba sighed and joined her on the couch.

"I can't-I don't, Ugh. Salem, this is difficult. I can't…" He trailed off as Salem uncrossed her legs and stood up. He gazed at her firm buttocks and immediately averted his eyes as she turned to look at him.

"Are you fucking serious, Tanin… That's why, isn't it? You're going to cut me out of your life because you can't keep your dick in your pants? Unbeliev-"

Kaiba stood and pulled her close, crashing his lips against hers.

Salem shoved him away with all of her strength, causing her to fall backward onto the carpet.

"Shit. Are you alright?" He asked, immediately crawling on top of her and cupping her cheek.

He examined her face carefully, enjoying her costume and make up even more up close.

"What are you doing, Seto?" Salem asked, gazing into his cerulean eyes as he pushed her down onto the carpet, parting her legs with his knees.

"I can't stop myself from wanting to be with you in this way." He whispered in her ear, feeling his entire body grow hot.

He blinked slowly as the room spun violently. He sat back on his heels and put his palm to his eyes, groaning lightly.

Salem sat up and felt Kaiba's forehead,

"Tanin, how much have you had to drink?" She asked, still seated between Kaiba's legs.

Kaiba tried to focus his vision, which was blurring quickly. He stared at the point between Salem's eyebrows to keep from seeing double.

"I don't know...I've been drinking since this afternoon." He slurred, immediately embarrassed.

Salem sighed heavily and stood up gracefully on her sparkly heels. She helped Kaiba to his feet as he swayed dangerously.

"Tanin, I'll sneak you passed everyone and get you to your bed. After that, I'm leaving. This night was a mistake." She said, getting him to the door and grabbing his helmet of the accent table.

"No." Kaiba grumbled, pushing Salem against the door.

"Seto, stop it you're drunk. You need to go to bed." She said trying to push him off of her.

Kaiba ignored her and ran his hands down her toned stomach, relishing her quivering abdominals.

"I'll go to bed but only if you come with me…" He purred, his words still slurring.

"My answer is no." She answered flatly.

Kaiba chuckled drunkenly and lifted her up, forcibly wrapping her legs around his waist. He ground his bulge against her core suggestively, kissing and nipping at her ear.

"You said it yourself, Salem. I'm drunk. With my self destructive behavior, I really shouldn't be alone tonight." He said with a smirk.

"Tanin, I'll take you upstairs but do you really think it's fair to Atem? It was almost two months ago when you said that night we shared would be the last time." She reasoned, seeing the CEO was passed listening at this point.

Kaiba sighed and let her down, keeping his hands around her waist. He stayed silent, unsure of what he wanted.

He knew he had to cut things off clearly, but he couldn't help himself around Salem. Not anymore than he could help himself around Atem.

"This is why…" He muttered as Salem tried to open the door.

"I get it, Tanin. You don't need to explain further. I'll take you to your room." She said softly, leading him out into the hallway.

They hurried passed the party goers and avoided Yugi and Te'a who were making quite a spectacle of their couples costumes.

Kaiba stumbled his way behind Salem as she pulled him into his bedroom. He staggered over to his bed and landed on it with a hard grunt.

"No, no, Tanin. You can't sleep in your costume." She said, locking the bedroom door and walking over to Kaiba to help him get his shoes off.

Kaiba gazed at the ceiling emotionlessly while Salem got him out of his pants, leaving him in his tight fitting boxers.

As she climbed on top of him to undo the lacing on his shirt, he took the opportunity to run his hands up her thighs, not caring about the feeling of body paint against his skin.

Shit.

One last time.

He needed her one last time and they would be done for good. He would have to handle this delicately.

He heard her sigh as she fumbled with the lacing,

"Tanin, please. It's not going to happen. Not with you like this. You would never take advantage of me or Atem if we were this drunk." She said forcefully lifting his arms above his head.

Kaiba smirked as she pulled off his shirt. He hands immediately went to her hips as bucked his pelvis upward.

"I would love it if you took advantage...But not in the way you're thinking…" He said mischievously.

Salem pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Where are you going with this?" She asked, still straddling Kaiba's hips.

"How about you go to the back of my closet and look in the bottom drawer of the dresser…" He mused, pulling her off of him and pushing her toward the closet.

Salem put her hands on her hips as she looked at the closet door, yelping when Kaiba gave her ass a hard slap.

"Go on…" He said, now laying on his side with his head propped up on his hand.

He watched her roll her eyes and walk into the large closet.

He leaned back against his soft bed sheets and looked at the ceiling once more, the room no longer spinning as violently as it was before.

He chuckled to himself when he heard Salem gasp and shut the drawer. He sat up as she walked out the closet holding a black leather harness and a thick purple dildo.

She was silent for what seemed like an eternity before she looked at Kaiba, who was now digging through a drawer in his side table.

"Ummmm, what the fuck, Tanin. What do you want me to do with this?" She asked, already knowing the answer when Kaiba pulled out a bottle of lube.

He had acquired those items early in his relationship with Salem, hoping she would be open minded enough to try it. Upon learning she was a virgin, he put the fantasy behind him.

But now…

Especially with her dressed as The Blue Eyes White Dragon, he couldn't resist.

He eagerly took of his underwear and threw them at Salem's feet. He uncapped the lube and poured an ample amount onto his fingertips. He opened his legs and generously spread the lube around his entrance, not breaking eye contact with Salem the entire time.

"Tanin I-"

"You have two choices, Goddess. You can leave, walking past all of the guest and Mokuba, having to explain to my younger brother and everyone why you're leaving your drunk boyfriend by himself…" Kaiba started, working his fingers in and out of him slowly.

Salem watched in disbelief, the strap on harness and dildo shaking in her hands.

"Or…?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Kaiba gazed at her through lust filled eyes and licked his lips,

"Or you can put that on, and dominate me like the dragon goddess you are…" He answered, giving his erection a firm stroke.

Salem stared at him seriously and then looked at the items in her hands. She then stared at the door, and then down at her costume. She was barely dressed and would need a ride home. Meaning she would have to explain herself to Mokuba.

Who, had previously threatened to purchase the majority of stock that was for sale in one of her many companies, only to run the company into the ground.

She couldn't have that happen.

She looked at Kaiba once more and began to take off her pumps.

"No. Leave them on." He said seriously as she began to figure out how to buckle the harness.

Once it was on, Kaiba curled his finger, gesturing for her to come to him.

She slowly crept onto the bed and in between Kaiba's legs.

He smirked,

"Good girl."

* * *

Atem jolted awake as he heard movement upstairs in the kitchen. He yawned loudly and checked his phone.

Oh.

It was early morning.

" _Strange. Salem doesn't have anything this morning...Nothing that she told me about."_ He thought as he rolled out of bed and walked up the stairs.

He became confused as he saw Salem in an oversized dress shirt fumbling around the kitchen.

"You're up early." Atem said, cringing as Salem yelped and dropped a mug on the ground, shattering it instantly.

"Atem! Shit. I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked, turning her back to the ex pharaoh.

Atem raised an eyebrow and walked in the kitchen, realizing Salem's wig was on the counter.

"No...It's fine. I didn't hear you come in last night…" He started as he got a closer look at her.

Her hair was a mess and the dress shirt wasn't hiding that her "costume" was still on underneath.

"Are you just now getting home? Is that Kaiba's shirt?" Atem questioned, rounding the kitchen island to get a better look at the honey eyed politician.

He gasped as he saw that he body paint was smudged and peeling, showing bits of caramel skin underneath, her panties were barely intact, and her makeup was incredibly messed up.

"What… The fuck?" He said to himself, trying to process what could have happened.

"Atem I-Seto was, ugh...I don't even know how to begin…" She said shaking her head.

"Did he attack you?" Atem asked, immediately concerned.

"No, no! He, I, um, we…" She stammered, unable to look Atem in the eye.

Atem's eyes widened as he connected the dots. He shook his head wildly and backed away from Salem.

"No, no. You two wouldn't do that to me. Not again." He muttered to himself.

"Atem, please. It's-It's not like that. He was drunk and I couldn't-"

"Tell him no? I told you that costume was going to be a problem. I wanted him to tell you his feelings not…" He gestured up and down at Salem's disheveled appearance,

"This.." He finished, disgusted.

Salem sighed and sat down at the bar,

"I'm sorry. It was just supposed to be for publicity, for the photos...He pulled me into a room and he told me that after you move into the Kaiba mansion, I'm no longer to be involved and well… he was drunk, very drunk, and I guess it all hit him at once… Things got strange…" She explained, staring down at the granite counter.

Atem rolled his eyes and crossed his arms,

"Strange how?"

Salem cleared her throat and pushed her curls out of her face,

"Well, he kept trying to get me in bed and I said no right away, Atem. Again, he's drunk and horny and I don't think he meant to hurt you. I helped him up to his bedroom and well…"

"Well?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

Salem took a deep breath and explained the concept of pegging. And, that after Kaiba was satisfied with the strap on, took to pleasuring Salem.

All night.

"WHAT? What the fuck, Salem!" Atem shouted, getting up and starting to walk down stairs.

"Atem, wait! He was drunk and-"

Atem whipped around and glared at Salem,

"Where you drunk?" He asked seriously.

"...No. I was clear headed…" She answered, guilty and caught.

Atem walked toward her threateningly,

"So you knew exactly what you were doing-"

"Atem-" Salem backed away nervously, terrified of the blood thirsty look in his eyes.

"When you fucked him over, and over, and over again?" He growled, getting more furious the more he thought about them together and how much he didn't want to share Kaiba.

The trust he had in Salem was gone. Completely gone.

"Atem, please, Ah!" She screamed as she fell backwards, landing roughly on her bad shoulder.

"No! I trusted you! I understand Kaiba not being able to keep his hands off of you while he's drunk, but you took advantage of me and Kaiba last night." He spat, looming over her.

Salem sat up weakly and opened her mouth to speak. Closing her mouth when Atem held up his hand.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm done with you. I agree with Kaiba that it's best you stay out of both of our lives after Aibou's wedding. Until then, I don't want to talk you or see you." He said, turning on his heel to walk toward the basement.

He stopped before reaching the stairs and sighed,

"I felt bad when you said you didn't have any friends. Now I know why. I don't think you're a very good person, Salem."

With that, he stomped down the stairs, leaving Salem to weep in the kitchen.

Alone.

* * *

*sucks air through teeth* Yikes… What a mess…

Well shit, what now, mish kida? Hahahaha, jeez…


	15. US Presidential Election 2016

Kaiba sighed happily and turned onto his shoulder, reaching his arm out to the empty space next to him. He opened his eyes and saw that Salem wasn't lying by his side.

He sat up and looked around his bedroom, a mess from last night's romp.

As he stood, he peeked into the bathroom to see if Salem was getting a head start for the day.

"Salem?"

He walked into the bathroom, scratching his head when he saw that it was empty and clean. He had assumed that if Salem had showered off last night, the entire tub would be white and blue with glitter everywhere.

He sighed as he put on his black two piece kaftan. He checked his phone to see if she had sent him any messages.

Nothing.

Hmm.

Strange.

10am.

She would be up by now for sure.

There was a sharp knock at his door.

"Kaiba-sama, one of Ambassador Wahab's representatives is downstairs and is requesting to speak with you and Mokuba privately." Isono said through the door.

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Does this representative have a name?" Kaiba asked, not bothering to open the door. He didn't want Isono seeing his dildo on the floor. That would be more embarrassment than even he could handle.

"Jackson."

Kaiba immediately opened the door and walked out into the hallway, making sure to close the door behind him.

If Jackson was here, that would mean that something was wrong with Atem, right?

Why did he want to speak to him and Mokuba alone?

He sped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, seeing Jackson standing at the kitchen island in front of Mokuba.

His younger brother was already dressed and seated at the island, sipping from a large mug.

" _He must have stayed here last night...I hope he didn't hear anything.."_ Kaiba thought to himself as he nodded at Jackson.

"Mr. Kaiba. I believe we need to have a conversation." Jackson said, opening his briefcase.

Kaiba slowly approached the counter.

"All business this morning, Jackson? Shouldn't Salem be here to represent herself?" Kaiba asked haughtily.

"Lady Sala was hospitalized at 8am this morning. I came to start my shift at her estate and found her on the floor curled up in a ball. She was still dressed in her halloween costume." Jackson said emotionlessly.

Kaiba's heart fell into the pit of his stomach.

Hospitalized?

Jackson glared at the two men and continued,

"The doctor alerted me that Lady Sala suffered many injuries. Bruises mostly...on her wrists and ankles…" He trailed off as he took out a manilla envelope.

Mokuba clicked his tongue,

"What are you getting at? Jackson, was it?" He asked, glaring back at the older male.

"Your chief of security dropped Lady Sala off at her home at 7am. He said that she came from your room, Mr. Kaiba. When I found her...her clothes, at the least the small articles of clothing she was wearing were torn and tattered... and she was covered in your dress shirt." Jackson said, pulling out the dirty dress shirt and throwing it at Kaiba's chest.

Kaiba glared at the blonde male and put the shirt on the counter,

"I'd also like to know what you're getting at, Jackson."

Jackson sighed and opened the envelope,

"I had Lady Sala use a rape kit and there was of course ample...ahem, DNA from her underwear. As well as underneath her fingernails. After she was able to shower, she could barely stand and started bleeding immediately during, I took pictures of the various bruises on her body." He explained taking out several pictures of Salem's hips, legs, and wrists.

Mokuba gasped and examined the pictures closely,

"Holy shit. Why was she bleeding?" He asked, his tone genuinely concerned.

Kaiba looked at the pictures and felt bile rise in his throat.

It was from him.

He had done that to her.

Jackson cleared his throat and straightened his tie,

"Her cervix is incredibly torn and bruised. Normally all that can be done is bed rest but it was so severe that they're going to need to stitch up the tear."

Jackson focused his glare on Kaiba and continued,

"Mr. Kaiba, you need to come with me. If you do not, I will take this to the police and we will press charges."

"Charges? Salem made a choice and she at no point during our session asked me to stop." Kaiba said holding his hand up.

Mokuba chuckled,

"Wow she must be flailing if she's send you to fight her battles." He said, putting the photos on top of Jackson's briefcase.

"Actually, Lady Sala does not know that I'm here. She told me, well, cried that she had consented to everything." Jackson said crossing his arms.

"Ha! There you have it!" Mokuba said, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"But, I wonder how hard it is to say no to a man who's younger brother has been threatening and extoring her. I have several emails and text messages between you, Mokuba, and Lady Sala. I can only assume she "consented" due to being scared that you'd follow through on ruining Wolf Enterprises." Jackson explained, taking out a copy of a printed out text conversation and showing it to Mokuba.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned,

"Mokuba you didn't…" He said.

Mokuba scoffed and threw the paper back at Jackson,

"Oh please, don't act like you didn't know! I wouldn't have had to do any of that if you didn't break up with her." He seethed, slamming his hand on the table.

"I'll take that as a confession. Even though these texts don't do you two any favors. Mr. Kaiba, if you would get dressed and come with me please. This won't take long." Jackson said packing up his briefcase.

Kaiba sighed,

"I suppose I don't have a choice?"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders and took his case off the table,

"You do have a choice, Mr. Kaiba. All in all, Lady Sala will have to be the one to press the charges. She may feel betrayed that I acted against her wishes and fire me, or she'll see that I'm right and have you put in jail. But, it's up to you to decide what you think she will do." He explained, waiting patiently.

Kaiba breathed in and out slowly. He knew he had gone too far with Salem. That was a fact.

He couldn't risk this becoming public. No. He needed to speak to Salem.

He needed to speak to Atem.

"I'll get dressed."

* * *

Atem rolled his eyes as he heard Jackson call his name from the kitchen. He reluctantly got out of bed and stomped upstairs, only to feel relief at seeing Kaiba's tall frame standing at the island.

"Kaiba! I… I'm happy to see you…" Atem said, rubbing his arm shyly. He knew that Kaiba and Salem shared a passionate night, but he couldn't stay mad at the blue eyed CEO.

He became confused when he saw Jackson say something to Kaiba in a hushed voice and then exit the kitchen, leaving the rivals alone.

Atem shrugged it off and sat at the bar, smiling at Kaiba widely.

"I heard Jackson take Salem out. I guess she's not back yet…" He gesturing for Kaiba to sit down next him.

He watched as Kaiba sighed and sat down.

"Pharaoh...Did Salem talk to you when she came home this morning?" Kaiba asked. He learned from Jackson that Salem had told Atem that Kaiba was too drunk to consent. And, after hearing this news, Atem had lost his temper.

He had also learned that Jackson tried to explain Salem's injuries, but Atem had written the honey eyed politician off for good.

Atem scoffed and flipped his blonde bangs,

"Yes. She told me about your night…." He said, scowling.

"Atem. Salem told you a lie to protect me. Yes, I was drunk but, I-"

"You were past consent." Atem interrupted, crossing his arms.

"No. I was past asking for her consent. Mokuba has been threatening Salem and the only reason she stayed with me last night is because she feared for her company." Kaiba explained, realizing how disgusting the situation sounded once he had said it out loud.

Atem processed Kaiba's words carefully,

"I don't understand."

"I think you do, pharaoh." Kaiba, said pushing the manilla envelope that Jackson left on the counter toward Atem.

Atem slowly took the pictures out of the envelope and gasped.

Bruises.

Awful black bruises.

He flipped through the pictures and found the texts from Mokuba, all extorting Salem into continuing the sham relationship.

He kept flipping through the documents until he couldn't stomach anymore.

"Where did Jackson take her?" Atem asked, his expression unreadable.

Kaiba took the papers from Atem and sighed,

"The hospital. Her cervix is bruised and there's a large tear that they'll have to close up. She's in surgery now. She was losing a lot of blood and they had to act fast. She won't be home for a couple of days. What she needs now is your understanding and-"

"She has it now. She made it seem like she took advantage of you. Like she was guilty...But I see now it was shame…" Atem thought aloud, feeling his the weight of what he said to Salem earlier that morning become too heavy for his heart to handle.

"That's understandable. While she's gone I'll be helping you with-"

"Are you fucking serious, Kaiba?!" Atem yelled, getting up from his stool.

He slammed his fists on the counter and glared at Kaiba through tear filled eyes,

"Have you no shame, Kaiba…" He said through clenched teeth.

Kaiba's eyes widened,

"What are you-"

"Get out." Atem growled.

"Atem, I-"

"Get OUT!" Atem yelled, his booming voice causing Kaiba to leap out of his seat and rush into the foyer.

Atem tried to control his breathing as his rage threatened to take control of his actions. His entire body was shaking as he went into one of the cabinets to get a glass for water. He tried to steady his hand but set the glass in the sink, putting his face in his hands to let out all of his sorrow.

* * *

 _Reporter on television: Is this correct? It is? You have it here first, Domino. The people of the United States have spoken. Tr*mp is the new President Elect. The world has taken a deep breath, and people everywhere are saying, "What now?"_

Atem sat silently on the couch, numb from loneliness. He turned off the TV and wrapped himself in the throw blanket, sighing loudly.

Today was the day.

Salem was going to come home from the hospital and Atem was going to give her the biggest hug he could and apologize for his behavior.

He was in no way ready to speak to Kaiba yet. He had hoped Kaiba's violent nature had dissipated with age, but it seemed the CEO found his own way to stagnate his emotional growth.

He sighed again and threw the blanket off of him. He stood and stretched, yawning loudly. He walked into the kitchen and looked around.

" _Will she want to eat? Will she be able to eat?"_ He thought, wondering if he should cook something for dinner.

He only knew how to make scrambled eggs and pasta noodles, but he wanted to do something to show his gratitude.

He heard the font door open and Jackson instructing several staff members to go to different points of the house.

"Thank you, Jackson. I'll need you to help me set up my live feed right now. Tr*mp is the president elect and I can't stay quiet until I've healed completely." He heard Salem say, her voice slowly approaching the kitchen.

Atem nervously waited in the middle of the room, hoping to greet her and apologize immediately. His heart dropped once he saw Jackson, pushing Salem in a wheelchair into the kitchen.

"My Lady, I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay awake. The doctor said you need plenty of bed rest." Jackson said, ignoring Atem's presence as he pushed Salem to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll rest, Jackson. After I address Japan and the United States." She said calmly, turning her head to look at Atem.

He turned a shade of red as she smiled warmly at him.

"Atem. Thank you for the get well cards." She said, tucking a hair behind her ear.

Atem nodded slowly, unable to find his words.

Salem continued,

"Seto sent me several flowers. Do you know anything about why that might be?" She asked.

Jackson sighed and crossed his arms,

"Lady Sala, we've been over this-"

"I was talking to my pupil, Jackson." She said sternly.

Atem swallowed the lump in his throat,

"What happened wasn't your fault. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." He started.

Salem raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean? As soon as you found out the truth, you kicked him out of my house. You've realized your mistake, Atem, and you've apologized for it." She explained.

Atem sniffled and wiped a tear that was forming away from his eye,

"I should have listened instead of just getting angry. I've always known what he's capable of, I mean, first your shoulder and now-"

"Atem. Please don't punish yourself. I need to get some work done but we can talk after, okay?" She said, gesturing for Jackson to pick her up out of the chair.

Atem nodded,

"Okay."

He watched as Jackson carried her up the stairs. He was determined to help her more somehow.

He looked in the different cabinets searching for anything to spark inspiration. He sighed when he realized he didn't know where to begin.

He pulled out his phone and look at his last conversation with Kaiba. He hated what he was about to do but only Kaiba would know what Salem likes in terms of food.

Kaiba shook his head as he watched president elect Tr*mp address the U.S. It was like the man had never formed a full sentence in his entire life.

He jumped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

His stomach churned as he saw a message from Atem.

Holy shit.

 **Pharaoh: Salem has come home from the hospital. She is in a wheelchair.**

Kaiba groaned internally.

Over the last week he had tried everything he could to get in touch with Salem. He had sent her favorite flowers and several cards to her hospital room. He had also sent her multiple bottles of vintage wines from his own wine cellar to her estate.

He wanted to apologize in person but Jackson wouldn't allow him on the property and even if he could sneak into the basement, Atem wouldn't have him anywhere close either.

He carefully crafted a reply and pressed send. He needed to remember that this wasn't about his feelings, it was about Salem's.

 **Seto Kaiba: How is she feeling?**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Pharaoh: I don't know. She was telling Jackson about addressing Japan? She's on a lot of medication.**

Kaiba sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

This was all his fault.

 **Seto Kaiba: That makes sense that she wants to address our nation as well as her own.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **..**

 **Pharaoh: I want to make her something to eat. What is her favorite?**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Seto Kaiba: That's very thoughtful. If she's on pain meds, she may get nauseous if you try and give her something too heavy.**

 **..**

…

 **Pharaoh: What's her favorite dish, Kaiba?**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **Seto Kaiba: She loves sweets. Berries with chocolate and brie cheese.**

…

…

 **..**

 **Pharaoh: Thank you. That was all I needed.**

 **..**

 **Seto Kaiba: When can I see you. Both of you.**

…

 **Pharaoh: Goodbye, Kaiba.**

Kaiba sighed and set his phone next to his laptop.

Painful.

He started to answer emails when he received a notification in the corner of his screen.

 _SalaWahab is now live…_

Kaiba clicked on the notification, the link taking him to a live video of Salem in her study. He felt relief wash over him at seeing her seated at her desk, looking just as stunning as she did when they first met.

He held his breath as she began to speak.

 _Salem: People of the world. This evening in the United States, a horrible man has been given the power to lead the free world. This does not define who we, the people of the United States are._

 _*Salem clears her throat and blinks several times, trying to center herself.*_

 _Salem: We are in a strange time. A time where the decisions we make have a greater weight than normal. I could say that the American system is flawed, and that there shouldn't be a way for a man who has been accused of rape, sexual harassment, and shady business practices, to become President of the United States._

 _*She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear*_

 _Salem: No, I won't say anything like that… What I will say is that now is that we need to be kind to each other. We can no longer be divided. As a country, as a people, or what have you._

 _No person is illegal._

 _We are all human._

 _I will not sit idly by while hate continues to divide the people who need the most help. The rich have a history of pitting the poor against each other._

 _I implore you all. Think about who is really there to help you. It's not the billionaire who recieved "a small loan of a million dollars" to start his own business. It's your neighbor who works sixty hours a week yet still finds time to spend with their family. It's your grocer who remembers your name and asks you about your family whenever you're at the market._

 _Now is the time for love._

 _I will continue to be an honest, compassionate, and fearless politician. I will not be bullied by a man who is so vile that he would make fun of a mentally challenged reporter. A man so vile that he thinks women are objects to be collected..._

Atem listened to Salem's words carefully over the laptop Jackson placed in front of him on the counter. He was arranging multigrain crackers on a plate along with a small wedge of brie.

He had a feeling that Salem's words were coming from a true place of understanding.

She was going to forgive Kaiba.

Atem didn't think Kaiba deserved to be forgiven so easily and that the CEO needed to live in his guilt even longer.

But, he knew Salem wouldn't allow Kaiba to feel alone.

He sighed as he chopped a handful of strawberries in easy to bite slices.

What would happen now that Kaiba has done this awful thing?

The wedding was a month away and Atem didn't think he could forgive Kaiba by then.

Atem didn't like that Kaiba and Salem kept using the excuse that Kaiba was drunk. Based on Salem's real story, she had tried to leave several times. Kaiba was the one who reminded her of what she had to lose if she didn't cooperate.

 _Salem: I will stay on as American Ambassador to Japan for the rest of my contracted term. I'm not afraid of my government or you, President Elect._

 _I will not give up on my country and I will continue to fight for those who have been silenced by people like you._

Kaiba's heart was beating incredibly fast.

Incredible.

He stared at the blank screen, his reflection looking back at him.

He needed to make things right. Somehow.

He tapped the screen of his phone and went to his messages. This time composing a text to Salem, hoping that she would finally reply.

 **Seto Kaiba: I saw your address. You're as eloquent as always.**

 **..**

…

He waited patiently as the dots at the bottom of the screen appeared and disappeared. Finally, a message popped up.

 **Goddess: Thank you for taking the time to watch it. I know you're busy.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **Seto Kaiba: I'll never be too busy for you, Goddess.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **Goddess: Was there something you needed? I don't have any updates on Atem as I just came home from the hospital this evening.**

 **..**

…

 **Seto Kaiba: I was hoping to speak with you and Atem in person. Once, you're feeling better, of course.**

 **..**

…

 **Goddess: I'm not ready to see you yet. I need some time and I think Atem does too. I think he's feeling the anger that I'm incapable of feeling toward you right now.**

 **..**

…

 **Seto Kaiba: When then?**

 **..**

 **Goddess: I think at this point the wedding is the next time Atem will allow you close to him.**

 **..**

…

 **Seto Kaiba: And you?**

 **..**

 **Goddess: I know you want to apologize…**

 **..**

 **Goddess: But there's really nothing you could say…**

 **Seto Kaiba: Salem, please. I want to fix things.**

 **..**

…

 **Goddess: I'm sorry, Seto. I really am but I can't trust you anymore. At least not right now.**

Atem put the beautifully plated berries, dark chocolate, crackers and cheese on a serving tray with a glass of sparkling water. He took a deep breath and carried the tray upstairs, hearing Jackson speaking with Salem in her room.

"My Lady, you've made the right choice. Do not answer any of his phone calls, no matter how many times he tries to contact you. I'll make sure he stays away from the property until the 31st. Are you sure you don't want to press charges against him and his brother?" He heard Jackson ask.

Atem's eyes widened at the thought of Kaiba in prison.

He didn't want that.

"I'm sure Jackson. What happened will stay between those involved."

Atem cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

Good.

At least him and Salem were on the same page.

"Come in, Atem..Jackson, you may leave for the evening."

Atem opened the door and walked into the bedroom. He stood just before the chiffon curtains that lead into the sunken sleeping area.

"With all due respect, madame, I won't leave your side with you in this condition." Jackson grumbled, crossing his arms.

Atem awkwardly walked passed the curtains to reveal Salem underneath her covers and Jackson standing by her bedside. He studied Salem's robe, all white and almost see through.

Was she not worried about Jackson trying something?

"Hmmm. Well then if you insist on staying, you may sleep downstairs. Atem will stay up here with me." She said, her speech slurring slightly from the medication beginning to kick in.

Atem approached the bed with the tray and placed it at the edge. He clasped his hands in front of his body while he patiently waited for Jackson to leave.

"Very well then. Goodnight, Lady Sala, Pharaoh." Jackson put his right hand to the left side of his chest as he bowed, giving Salem and Atem some privacy.

Salem smiled weakly at Atem,

"What do you have there, habibi?" She asked, pointing to the tray of food.

"I made that for you. I figured you'd be hungry after...you know." Atem said, walking over to the right side of the bed near the bathroom door.

Salem smiled and gestured for him to sit next to her.

He obliged and became red in the face when the curly haired beauty disrobed, revealing a very thin lacy bralette.

"Atem, don't be shy. I just need to let my skin to breathe." She said rubbing at one of the bruises on her neck.

Atem studied the bruises on her upper body carefully. They didn't look like they were from Kaiba's hands…

"He likes to bite." Was all Salem said when she caught Atem gaping at her.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare… It's just-"

"Atem, it's okay, really. This whole situation is messed up. He didn't know he was hurting me and quite frankly, I wasn't aware he was hurting me either. It actually wasn't until after you had yelled at me that I realized something was really wrong…" She explained, making a motion for Atem to pull the tray of food closer.

"Jackson showed me the pictures…" Atem whispered, pulling the tray close and grabbing a blueberry for Salem.

"It looks worse than it feels, habibi…" She answered, eating the blueberry when Atem put it to her lips.

Atem stayed silent as they ate the berries and dark chocolate, not exactly knowing how to fess up to contacting Kaiba.

"I can't eat the brie. It'll um...make it more difficult for me to use the bathroom. More difficult than it already is…" She said sadly.

"I spoke to him today." Atem blurted out.

Salem sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat,

"So did I."

"And?" Atem asked, hoping that she didn't let him back into her life immediately.

"And I was honest. I told him that I don't trust him anymore...This is the second time he's gotten violent with me. I don't want to forgive him and have the third time be my death.." She explained, popping a blackberry into her mouth.

Atem nodded and put a tender hand on Salem's thigh,

"I just asked him what your favorite dish was…But, I don't think I'm ready to see him...I don't think I want to see him for a while."

"How long is a while, Atem?" Salem asked putting her elegant hand on top of his.

He shook his head and shrugged,

"I'm not sure. I guess my question is, do I have to leave you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Salem asked weakly, slowly leaning back against her pillows.

"I mean, I don't want to leave. This whole time I've been biding my time, waiting for the wedding so I could finally be known to Yugi and my friends, so I could finally, fully be with Kaiba. But, do I want to be with a man who does this...to his loved ones.." Atem explained, lightly stroking a bruise on Salem's forearm.

"Hmpf. That's just it, Atem. Seto doesn't love me and if-"

"That's not true!" Atem yelled, standing up.

Salem flinched and held her belly as the bed bounced slightly.

"Oh, oh.." She moaned, closing her eyes in pain.

"Shit, Salem, Oh my God-"

"Atem, I'm fine. Keep going, just don't rock the bed so much." She said with a small smile.

Atem sighed and gingerly sat back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like he maybe subconsciously did this to you on purpose. So you would hate him. That way he wouldn't have to deal with his issues." he explained, moving the tray to the floor and stretching out on the bed next to Salem.

Salem chuckled and held Atem's hand,

"I think you're right. But, Atem, you should know that you have free will. If you decide you'd like to stay with me, that'll be your choice. If you decide to give Kaiba a second chance, that'll also be your choice. I'll be here for you no matter what you choose." She explained, gazing up at the ceiling.

Atem smiled and turned his head to look at Salem,

"I was wrong earlier." He said.

"About what?" Salem asked with a yawn.

"You are a good friend." He said, moving a lock of her hair out of her face.

He laughed lightly as he realized Salem had fallen asleep. He got up to turn off the light and went back to her side, situating himself under the covers as well. He shifted his body close to hers protectively.

"Goodnight, Salem. Thank you…"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know this chapter was a little heavier and trust me, it was not easy for me to write.

We're approaching the end of act 2 of this story and I'm very excited that probably within the next 5 or 10 (ten being on the longer side) chapters, this story will come to an end.

I know it's kind of a mess right now but our protagonists will figure themselves out soon.

Please be gentle and kind as I am my own editor at the moment.

Please review, comment, kudo, favorite, etc so I know you like this sort of content!

Follow me on tumblr QueenBEWD, for updates and notifications!


	16. The Gift

Atem inhaled deeply and sighed, nuzzling his head into Salem's neck. He buried his nose into her wild curls, enjoying the smell of roses and oud.

"Mmm.." He hummed, carefully pulling her closer to him.

"Oh. Good morning…" Salem chuckled, stretching lightly.

"Be careful." Atem said, watching Salem's back arching as she began stretching and yawning.

Salem sighed and sat up slowly,

"Atem, it's been weeks, I'm completely healed. Get downstairs. I have a surprise waiting for you." She said standing up and yawning once more.

Atem exhaled slowly through his nose as he raked his gaze up Salem's body. He cleared his throat as he noticed Salem's taught buttcheeks through the sheer fabric of her lace baby doll nightie.

" _Good God, it was no wonder Kaiba couldn't keep his hands to himself…."_

He ran his fingers through his spiky hair and sighed as Salem walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

He got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, accidentally running full force into Jackson's chest.

"Ah! Jackson, you're so quiet." Atem said rubbing at the tip of his nose.

Jackson glared at the young royal,

"She's been healed for weeks now. Why are you still sharing her bed. It's wrong and inappropriate." He said crossing his arms.

Atem rolled his eyes and adjusted his tunic,

"What's wrong with me feeling protective over someone I care about?" He knew Jackson didn't like that Atem was slipping into Salem's bed every night, but Atem couldn't care less.

But, Atem also knew that if Salem didn't want him there, she would have said something by now.

Jackson glared at Atem and turned his back,

"Your time here coming to an end, brat. Enjoy it while you can." He grumbled, leading Atem down the stairs and into the lounge.

"Whatever, servant." Atem said with a scoff, stopping in his tracks when he saw a full traditional middle eastern breakfast spread on a large floor mat.

He drooled slightly as he stared at a skillet filled with shakshuka, a bowl filled with spiced chickpeas, fresh hummus, and greek salad. As he studied the mat more, he saw a large bowl filled with beautiful marinated olives.

"Surprise.." He heard Salem muse from behind him.

He blushed lightly as she walked passed him, the sway of her hips enticing him to follow her further into the room.

He watched her gracefully sit on one of the floor pillows that surrounded the feast in the middle of the room.

"Come sit." She said warmly, gesturing to the pillow on the other side of the mat.

Atem's gaze wandered from the inviting pillow to Jackson's glare. He tried his best to ignore the guard's heated stare as he walked to the pillow and sat.

"This looks amazing, Salem." He said, feeling his stomach growl.

Salem chuckled,

"It's my way of saying thank you. You've been such a big help to me this last month." She said, adjusting the sleeves on her black turtleneck and smoothing out the pleats on her short pink skirt.

"You mean so much to me, Salem. Of course, I would be here for you…" Atem said, eyeing Salem's curves.

"You're very important to me too, Atem. Which is why, in addition to this breakfast, I would love to give you a goodbye present." She said, pouring herself some of the homemade chai tea that sat at the edge of the mat.

Atem furrowed his brow,

"A "goodbye" present?"

Salem nodded,

"Well, yes. Yugi's wedding is next week. I haven't spoken with him yet, but Seto has told Jackson that everything is in place for your move…"

She trailed off, fixing Atem's plate of food and holding it out for him.

Atem swallowed a lump in his throat.

His move.

That's right.

That's what all of this was for.

He sighed as he gratefully took the full plate from Salem,

"I didn't realize...It's all happening so fast.." He said, setting the plate in front of him.

Atem jumped as Salem's watch beeped loudly. He gazed at her, confused, as she tapped the screen and nodded at Jackson.

The guard obeyed the silent command, and left the lounge, closing the door behind him.

"I know it's difficult Atem. It'll be hard getting used to things at the Kaiba mansion. But, you can of course come see me whenever you like." She explained, handing Atem a small gadget.

Atem took the gadget and stared at it,

"What's this?" He asked, examining the small silver remote. It had a singular button in the middle of it's sleek design.

"Oh, it's not the actual gift. It's just a little something I've been working on while I've been indisposed. If you ever feel overwhelmed, you know, living at the Kaiba mansion, just push that button." She said, taking a bite of her breakfast.

Atem pocketed the remote and smiled sadly,

"Thank you. I wish I didn't have to go."

"Well, Atem. Like I said before, it's your choice. I would love to have you stay with me, but Seto needs you. You keep him grounded. Try things out. Just for a little while." She said, sipping her chai.

Atem sighed and gazed longingly at Salem. He would try.

For himself.

If things with Kaiba don't work out, he knew Yugi and his friends would be there for him.

He knew Salem would support him too.

"You're not eating. Do you not like it?" She asked, tasting the olives that were on her plate.

Atem shook his head,

"It's not that. Everything is beautiful." He stared at his plate sadly.

Salem smiled,

"As for your goodbye gift. Take the day to tell me what you want as a gift. It can be anything you'd like." She said, finishing off her plate of food.

Atem's eyes pricked up,

"Anything?" He thought of the possibilities.

Yes.

Salem nodded slowly, refilling her cup of tea.

Atem ate his food at a glacial pace. He wasn't sure if he should say something now or wait.

No.

He needed to say it in person while they were alone. If Jackson found out what he was asking, the guard would never allow it.

"I know what I want. But, it requires some materials…" He stated bravely.

Salem raised an eyebrow and set her tea down,

"I'm listening…"

* * *

Atem waited in Salem's bedroom patiently. He was pacing back and forth nervously.

He was shocked that Salem was open to any of what he had asked of her. Especially considering her last sexual encounter.

He was glad she had agreed because he had to know.

He had to know if what he felt was more than the feelings of a protective friend.

" _She had even said she had feelings she couldn't quite describe…."_ He thought to himself as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

He made sure to dress in easy to remove clothing and took extra care in trimming nails. He sighed looking around the bathroom.

He knew he wanted them to start on the bed...No..Maybe the tub?

Yes!

The tub.

Atem went into the bathroom cabinets and took out mint bath salts and rose candles. He set everything out on the counter and sighed.

Was this really okay?

He shook his head and took a deep breath.

Of course it was!

Salem wouldn't have agreed to it if it wasn't!

Right?

He walked over to the large tub and started to fill it with hot water. He poured the salts into the water, enjoying the mint scented air.

He stood up and walked over to the counter, lighting the candles carefully. He inhaled the smell of roses and sighed happily.

"My, my how romantic…" He jumped and looked at the bathroom door.

There Salem was, looking as splendid as ever.

"Good evening, Salem...I took the liberty of starting us a bath and there's wine next to the bed...Listen I just-"

"Shhh. Atem, it's alright." She hummed, walking up to the nervous pharaoh. She took his hands in hers and smiled,

"I'm safe with you and you're safe with me. Trust your instincts, my king…" She said placing his hands on her waste.

Atem pulled Salem close and ran his hands down to her hips, nuzzling his nose against hers as he felt her toned buttocks through her short skirt. He brushed his lips against her lightly, feeling the white hot tingling of arousal as Salem slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.

He closed the gap between them and eagerly pressed his lips against hers, moaning softly. He relaxed as he felt Salem's slender fingers in his hair. He hesitantly traced his tongue along Salem's bottom lip. He gasped as Salem parted her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth.

"Mmmnn.." He moaned, enjoying the feeling of their wet tongues massaging each other.

Salem broke the kiss and licked her lips,

"You should probably shut off the water…" She said, dazed from their first kiss.

Atem blinked and nodded, walking over to the tub and shutting off the faucet.

The tub was only half full but he figured that was a good thing.

He turned toward Salem and curled his pointer finger, silently calling her over to him.

She sauntered up to Atem and gazed into his crimson eyes,

"How would you like me?" She purred, biting her bottom lip as Atem yanked her close by the waistband of her skirt.

"In the tub…" Atem managed as he kissed her forehead and unzipped her pleated skirt. He kissed her cheek and stroked the outline of her jaw with his thumb.

"Mmm, in the tub? Are you sure you don't want to start on the bed? I purchased the items you requested.." She said, her words trailing off to a low hum as Atem shimmied her skirt down her legs.

"I would like to take you in the tub first…" He said, pulling Salem's turtle neck over her head.

Salem chuckled,

"First? Is this going to be an all nighter?" She smirked at Atem's reddened cheeks.

He nodded slowly as he raked his finger down her toned stomach. He knelt in front of her and kissed her lower belly, shifting their positions so she was now sitting on the edge of the tub.

He kissed up her thighs to her groin, lightly biting at the lace of Salem's panties.

She shivered.

"Mn.." Atem hummed into her core, kissing her clothed clit. He smirked evilly when he heard Salem gasp and sigh.

"Atem...Atem, wait.." She breathed, running her fingers through Atem's spiky hair.

Atem looked up at Salem from between her legs. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight at the sight of Salem above him, her eyes half lidded and full of lust.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

Salem released a shaky sigh,

"Are you sure this is a good idea...When Seto finds out.." Atem put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"I care for you. I want my first time to be with you. Kaiba doesn't deserve to have my new body first. I feel safer this way…" He said hooking his fingers around the hem of Salem's underwear,

"Please, allow me to continue…" He murmured, kissing Salem's inner thigh.

Salem nodded and lifted her pelvis to allow Atem to slip off her panties. She moaned loudly as Atem licked and sucked on the sensitive bud between her legs.

He groaned at the taste of her, enjoying her natural juices and scent. He pulled away when she started to shake.

" _No. Not yet… I want her to orgasm while we're connected…"_

"Oh, you little tease…" Salem moaned, breathing heavily.

Atem winked at Salem and licked his lips, making his way to his feet. He pulled off his tunic and threw it onto the bathroom floor, jumping when he felt Salem's warm hands rubbing him through his trousers.

He moaned lightly, playing with Salem's curls as she untied the loose fabric around his waist. He stepped out of his pants and leaned over to give Salem's soft lips a chaste peck.

Salem giggled,

"You're so sweet and gentle…" She said, running her fingers along Atem's twitching shaft.

Atem sucked in air though his teeth, his eyes fluttering at the sensation of Salem's hands on his erection.

"It's nice…" She purred, giving Atem's hardened cock a long lick.

"Angel...get in the tub…" He moaned, reaching for Salem's bra and tugging on the strap desperately.

Salem kissed the head of Atem's penis and unclipped her bra, tossing it aside. She turned her body on the ledge, dipping her legs into the large soaking tub.

"I think it might be easier if you sit in the tub and let me straddle you…" She looking up at Atem, who was trying to calm himself.

He nodded and stepped into the tub, sinking into the warm mint scented water. He became nervous as Salem waded into the tub. She leaned forward and fully enveloped Atem's thickness in her mouth, humming when the ex king let out a low moan.

Atem tangled his fingers in her hair and let his head fall back, his moans echoing loudly throughout the bathroom. He whined when Salem pulled away and straddled his hips, her wet core ready for what was to come.

She kissed Atem passionately and looked into his eyes as she hovered over his weeping member. She broke the kiss and smiled warmly,

"Are you ready, habibi?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

Atem nodded,

"Yes, Angel...Please." He said, placing his hands on her hips, slowly lowering her down, moaning as he was surrounded by the tight, wet, heat of Salem's pussy.

"Oh, Gods…" Atem moaned. He kept her hips still as he tried to slow his breathing.

"It's okay to cum, habibi...It's your first time with a woman, I understand…" Salem breathed, wrapping her arms around Atem's neck.

"No. Not yet...You can move now, just, go slow…" He huffed, kissing Salem's forearm.

Salem kissed Atem's forehead as she started to move up and down, the slow rhythm driving her insane.

Atem moaned as he felt Salem's walls twitch around him,

"Gods, you're tight…" Atem moaned, stilling her hips once more.

"It's been a while for me too, habibi...I won't last long either. Let me move..It's okay to cum. We have all night." She said, nipping at Atem's earlobe.

Atem breathed and gasped as Salem tried to start the rhythm again. He held onto her hips and moaned as she increased the pace. He caught one of Salem's nipples in his mouth and suckled lightly, enjoying the way she clenched him tighter when he gave her nipple a small bite.

He gripped the sides of the tub, the water sloshing around him and Salem as she rode him harder.

"Salem, Ahhhnn, I'm close!" Atem moaned through clenched teeth.

"Me too, darling…" She breathed, a high pitched whine escaping her lips as she felt a familiar fire deep within her belly.

Atem threw his head back and wrapped his arms around Salem's waist, thrusting his hips upwards as Salem's walls lost control around him. He let out a low groan as he painted Salem's insides with his cum.

He slowed his thrusts and rested his head against Salem's chest, relishing her gasps as her legs shook. His hips slowed to a stop.

Atem could barely hear himself panting over the sound of his heart beating in his ears. He kissed Salem deeply and lifted her off of him so she could sit comfortably on the other side of the tub.

Salem sighed and let the warm water cradle her body,

"That was good.." She said smiling weakly.

Atem chuckled,

"Was? The night's not over yet." He said with a smirk, flicking water in Salem's direction.

* * *

Mokuba growled and threw his phone at one of the walls of this living room,

"What the fuck!" He stood up from his lavish dark purple couch and paced back and forth.

He ran his fingers through his messy black hair and opened his laptop, grumbling to himself as he checked his stock portfolio.

"What the actual fuck…" He had gone over his portfolio several times in the last hour.

Forty-nine percent.

Forty-nine perFUCKINGcent!

" _One of my investors fucked me! All of my American investors sold their shares but one of them was to sell me their two percent. That fucker sold it!"_ He thought, looking into the U.S. Kaiba corp stock.

"This is bullshit!" He yelled, realizing that who ever bought the extra two percent, was the same buyer who purchased from the rest of his shareholders.

Meaning even though he was the CEO of Kaiba corp U.S., he didn't own it.

Shit.

He stomped over to his phone and tapped through his contacts,

"Isono, I know you're busy but I need your help and your discretion. Someone purchased 51% of the U.S. branch from our shareholders, the account is private meaning I can't see who's ass I have to kick. Will you do some research for me? No one can know. Especially, Seto."

" _Of course sir. It felt like things were quiet on our end, now we know why. I'll contact you when I have a lead."_ Isono said from the other line.

"Good." Mokuba hung up and slammed his phone on the counter.

Mokuba didn't know who would be stupid enough to try and cross him. But, what he did know is that when he found out who did it, they were dead.

"I'm coming for you, fucker."

* * *

Salem moaned against Atem's lips as he thrust himself into her deeper. She gasped as he pinched her nipple, twisting the pert nub between his fingers.

Atem gripped the sheets with his free hand and moaned in Salem's ear, biting on her earlobe gently. He grunted with each thrust as he prepared for his impending orgasm.

He kissed Salem's neck and whispered in her ear,

"What number are you on, Angel?"

Salem whined and shook as she tried to answer.

Atem groaned and stilled as he came thickly inside of Salem. He kissed her full on the mouth as he pulled out of her.

He collapsed next to her and chuckled breathlessly,

"Was that two or three orgasms, Angel?"

"Mmm, I lost count…" Salem sighed, trying to catch her breath.

Atem sat up and stretched, grabbing his glass of wine off of the bed side table. He took a large gulp of the fine liquid and clicked his tongue,

"Kaiba really sent you a bunch of vintage bottles?" He asked, watching Salem sit up and fumble around the bed for their next adventure for the evening.

She nodded and sighed,

"As much as he didn't mean to hurt me, he knew Mokuba was extorting me...I just, I'm not ready to forgive him just yet...I need him to show me that he wants to stay in my life..." She said clicking the dildo into the strap on.

Atem set his glass down and crawled up to Salem, wrapping his arms around her.

"You never have to forgive him if you don't want to. He needs to be held accountable, even if he didn't mean to hospitalize you…" Atem said, kissing Salem's shoulder.

Salem smiled weakly and stood up, ignoring the fluid seeping out of her. She buckled the straps and put her hand on her hip,

"Learning about this is really all the good that came out of that experience." She said pointing to the medium sized dildo strapped onto her pelvis.

Atem chuckled and raised an eyebrow,

"Well then get over here you lovely creature."

Salem crawled on all fours to Atem as he laid on his back. She sloppily sucked on her index finger, soaking it in saliva.

Atem shook with excitement as he felt Salem's finger swirl around his hole lewdly. He gasped as she pushed her finger into him slowly, waiting for Atem to tell her to continue.

He breathed and nodded, trying his best to relax as Salem moved her finger in and out.

"Angel, mnn, add another finger, please…" He moaned, pushing his hips back against Salem's soaked digit.

She nodded and added a second finger, blinking at Atem's member as it twitched back to life.

"Oh.." Salem hummed, stroking Atem's half hard member with her free hand,

"Someone's enjoying themselves…" She purred, moving her fingers in an upward scraping motion. Just as Atem had directed.

Atem let out a breathy laugh,

"How can I not, Angel?" He said, whining lightly when Salem removed her fingers.

"Are you sure about this? I know that Seto wants to redeem himself in both of our eyes. Do you really want a synthetic...thing...to be the first inside of you?" Salem asked, sitting crossed legged at the end of the bed, starting at the strap on awkwardly.

Atem sat up and sighed. He certainly didn't want to punish Kaiba. Especially, when the CEO knew his actions were incredibly disgusting.

The ex pharaoh himself knew that without Yugi's guidance, he would still be the sadistic spirit he once was.

He knew that punishment and the silent treatment would only cause everyone more pain.

Redemption.

"Shit." Atem said, trying to mask his face as his eyes began to well up with tears.

He was in love with Kaiba and with Salem.

Fuck.

Salem unbuckled the strap on and set it at the edge of the bed. She crawled up to Atem and held him close,

"It's okay, habibi. Let it out." She said, her voice low and soft like velvet.

Atem sobbed quietly, overwhelmed with his own grief. He nuzzled his head in to Salem's neck and let his tears roll down his cheeks.

He couldn't turn his back on Kaiba. He realized that the reason Salem wanted to forgive Kaiba was because cutting him off from her love and friendship wasn't going to help him get better either.

Even when Atem was on hormones and cruel to Salem everyday, she stood by him to make sure he would succeed. She had killed his cruelty with love.

That's what he and Salem needed to do for Kaiba.

Kaiba needed a chance at redemption and Atem was now fully willing to give him that chance.

Even if Salem wasn't quite ready to face Kaiba yet.

Atem jumped when there was a sharp knock at the door. He quickly wiped at his eyes and pulled the blanket over his body.

Salem sighed and went into the bathroom to find a robe. After she covered herself, she calmly walked up the small steps and passed her desk to her door.

"What, Jackson?" She spat as she opened the door.

"Oh. Er. I apologize for the late night intrusion but your accountant has been trying to contact you about a large purchase you made this afternoon. I wanted to make sure it was you who had purchased the stock and-"

"Yes, Jackson that is correct. No one else has my account information." She said, trying to shut the door.

"Wait, My Lady. Are you sure this is wise? Purchasing the majority of stock in your own company is one thing, but why-"

Atem listened closely to the hushed conversation.

What could have happened?

"Jackson. You're overstepping. It's none of your business why I make the decisions I make. Besides, as well as _his_ stock, I made sure to buy majority shares in the rest of my businesses as well. I don't want a repeat incident." Atem heard her say, trying to understand what she was talking about.

He shivered when he heard Jackson speak in a low threatening tone he the bodyguard wouldn't normally dare to use against Salem,

"Sala. You're slipping. You aren't a bad person so don't act like one."

"Silence. I'm merely protecting myself. I don't need my bodyguard to tell me how to buy and sell stock." She growled.

Atem heard Jackson sigh before he answered,

"Lady Sala. What you're doing with the watch-You can't go down this path, you'll get hurt again. As your bodyguard, it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen. The last thing I want is for you to fall."

"Fall?"

"Yes." Jackson finished.

Atem's heart pounded in his chest as he heard Salem scoff,

"The watch is my creation and I'm aloud to do what I want with it. This conversation is over. Get back to your post and do not disturb me for the rest of the evening."

Atem turned onto his side and shut his eyes as he heard Salem shut the door. He slowed his breath, wondering what Jackson could have meant. He sighed when he heard the bathroom door shut and the shower start.

" _What could she have done to make Jackson think she was acting like a bad person? She would have told me if she was up to something...right?"_

He felt himself doze off slightly before his phone buzzed loudly. He groaned and checked the message, knowing that it could only be one person.

 **Asshole: We need to talk about our strategy.**

Atem sighed and rolled his eyes, laying on his back and holding the phone over his face as he began responding to the text.

 **Atem: For what, Kaiba?**

 **..**

…

 **Asshole: Are you serious? Yugi's wedding. The wedding is at the Kifune Jinja Shrine in Kyoto. It's about four and a half hour drive.**

 **..**

…

 **Atem: When will I be able to see, Yugi and his friends?**

 **..**

…

… **..**

 **Asshole: … I've booked our check-in for a day before the ceremony. I've already contacted your friends and told them that I have a special gift for Yugi and Te'a and that they should all be in attendance in the hotel lobby once they've settled in.**

Atem blinked at his phone,

 **Atem: So then you've already strategized.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Asshole: I guess I have...There was something else…**

 **..**

…

 **Atem: Oh?**

 **..**

…

… **.**

…

 **Asshole: I've spoken with Jackson. And, Isono has been briefed on the details of our situation. Everything should be fine if you would like to move in...tomorrow instead of after the wedding.**

 **Asshole: I feel as thought it would make the transition easier and less stressful for you.**

 **Asshole: It would give you time to get used to the Kaiba mansion and learn the layout.**

Atem groaned internally.

This was a difficult decision to make.

He had just spent a romantic and lust filled evening with Salem. He didn't want to up and leave right after he's figured out his feelings for her!

He needed time to think.

He needed to talk this over with her at the very least.

 **Atem: I'll have an answer for you in the morning. I need to think about it.**

 **..**

…

 **Asshole: Please, Atem. I need you.**

 **..**

 **Atem: Goodnight, Kaiba.**

Atem sighed and put his phone on the bedside, looking forlorn as Salem was walking out of the bathroom. He gazed into her eyes and sat up,

"Angel...Can we talk?"

* * *

*wipes sweat from forehead* I'm tired y'all…

 **Shakshuka** \- a dish of eggs poached in a sauce of tomatoes, chili peppers, and garlic, commonly spiced with cumin, paprika, cayenne pepper, and nutmeg.

What will Atem decide to do?

Find out in the next chapter (which is also the WEDDING)! We're finally closing in on the second act of this story.

I would be more excited, but there's a whole THIRD act left…

Follow me on tumblr for story/chapter updates! QueenBEWD


	17. New Beginning, Difficult Endings

Atem groaned as he heard a knock at his door.

"Master Anknankhanen." Isono grumbled from behind the door.

Atem rolled over onto his back in the too large bed. He had lived at the Kaiba mansion for the last week and he had hated every minute of it.

If he had known that Kaiba would be too busy to even eat dinner with him and that Isono didn't approve of their same sex relationship, he would have stayed with Salem.

But, he promised himself that he would try and make his relationship with Kaiba work.

"What, Isono?" He growled, hating that the aging Chief of Security has promptly woken him up at 6am every morning.

"Breakfast is downstairs. If you aren't in the kitchen by 6:30am your food will be thrown out." Isono stated.

That was the other issue.

The Kaiba mansion wasted so much electricity and food. There was no recycling, compost, or even energy conserving light bulbs.

So wasteful.

"Fine, I'm coming! Osirius save me…" Atem spat, crawling out of bed and changing his clothes.

He heard Isono leave the door and sighed.

He didn't want to seem like he didn't appreciate everything Kaiba had done for him to make him feel at home. But, he had never felt so out of place.

He slipped on a pair of Gucci track pants and a black tank top. He put on the matching jacket and slid his feet into a pair of house slippers.

He looked at himself in the full body mirror in his walk in closet,

"This isn't me…" He said to himself, missing the airy tunics and two piece kaftans that he had left at Salem's manor.

He had left in such a hurry, he didn't get a chance to pack his clothes.

He heard his phone buzz on his nightstand. He walked over to it and pocketed it without looking at who was trying to message him.

After all, it could only be one of two people, and Kaiba doesn't text Atem now that he lives at the Kaiba mansion.

Atem walked out of his bedroom and down the grand staircase to the extravagant kitchen.

A lonely plate of eggs and bacon sat on the kitchen island and there was no one to be found.

He would be eating breakfast alone. Again.

He sat down and diligently ate his breakfast.

Cold.

The food was ice cold.

He finished his food, feeling just as empty as he did breakfast. He took out his phone to check his messages and smiled when he saw a text from Salem.

 **Angel: Sabah Alkhyr, Atem. I hope you have a better day than yesterday.**

…

… **.**

 **Atem: Sabah alnoor, my angel (did I get the response right?). And my day is already off to an awful start. Isono threatened to throw my breakfast away. Did you have this much trouble with him whenever you came over or stayed the night?**

…

… **..**

 **Angel: No, he was very nice to me. Overly respectful I might say. I think he just wants Seto to make a different choice.**

 **..**

…

 **Atem: He wanted you for Kaiba, I know that. After all, I can't produce an heir. We can't even legally get married.**

…

… **.**

 **Angel: I'm sure he'll come around once he sees that you're better for Seto. Him and I "make more sense" but our relationship was toxic. Until him and I can figure out how to not be so awful to each other, we shouldn't see each other, mish kida?**

…

… **.**

 **Atem: Make more sense? Because you have the organs necessary to bear a child and I don't?**

 **..**

…

 **Angel: Atem, I'm a genius. I can literally make you guys a baby without getting pregnant with both of your DNA.**

 **..**

…

 **Atem: No. I don't want a science experiment.**

 **..**

… **..**

 **Angel: But you do want children with Seto?**

 **..**

… **.**

… **.**

 **..**

 **Atem: I don't know. Maybe...**

 **..**

 **Atem: I have to go, Angel. I'll talk to you as soon as I can.**

 **..**

 **Angel: Have patience, Atem. Take care.**

Atem sighed as he pocketed his phone, taking his dirty plate to the sink and rinsing it off.

"That isn't necessary, Master Aknankhanen." Isono said from behind him, causing Atem to jump in surprise.

Atem spun around and put his hand on his chest,

"Isono, you startled me. And I don't mind. I just wanted to feel useful…" He said as Isono shooed him out of the kitchen.

"Go to Master Kaiba's study. You'll be beta testing a very special game today." Isono ordered, washing the dish that Atem left in the sink.

Atem sighed and walked up the grand staircase and through the second level of the mansion. He turned right down the long hallway and opened the last door on the left, striding into the overly decorated office.

He sat at Kaiba's desk and opened his Kaiba Corp issued laptop. He entered the password and clicked on the shared folder.

In the folder was a file titled "Spherium". He clicked on the file and gasped at the loading screen.

 _Sperium_

 _Created by Yugi Mutou_

Atem's eyes watered as he worked his way through the new Duel Monsters platform prototype.

It was beautiful.

It was just bare bones but it was the closest he felt to his Aibou ever since he was brought back to the world of the living.

After he finished the demo, he sent Kaiba a text with his notes. He knew what Yugi would be hoping to improve so he hoped his specific notes would push the game into the right direction.

Kaiba tried to hide his yawn as he half listened to his PR representative talk about the next steps now that him and Salem were now publicly broken up.

He had no idea how to answer the questions.

"Was it mutual?"

"Are you still friends?"

"Did you love each other?"

"Was the break up due to schedule conflicts?"

Kaiba kept his gaze out the large window of the conference room. He realized dealing with the menial public image nonsense was something Mokuba had protected him from.

"Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Kaiba, please. I hate to be forward but this is important and we need you to pay attention." The PR rep pleaded.

Kaiba rolled his eyes,

"I'm not at a point to where I can answer those questions. All I can say is that she deserves better than me." He said honestly.

"That's very sweet, Mr. Kaiba, but I can't give that to the press. All of your American investors have left the U.S. branch in shambles all because of your break up. Luckily there was a last minute buyer but if we don't get the press under control the company could be in huge trouble." The rep explained, pushing his tablet toward the CEO.

Kaiba slid the tablet back toward the middle of the long able,

"I don't need to see what people are saying. I already know and they're right. I'm awful. Everything about me is poison and instead of trying to find a way around this bump, we need find a way through." He said standing up and buttoning his blue suit jacket.

"Sir, please."

Kaiba ignored his pleading PR representative and walked out of the conference room. While he waited in the elevator, he checked his messages.

Hm.

Notes from Atem.

He composed a message to Yugi, giving the lavender eyed game creator the same notes via email. He opened the conversation between him and Atem and replied to the text,

 **Seto Kaiba: Thank you for your notes, pharaoh. How are you feeling this morning?**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Pharaoh: How come we don't sleep in the same bed?**

Whoa..

What the hell?

 **Seto Kaiba: Okay.. Coming on a bit strong there huh, Pharaoh?**

 **..**

…

 **Pharaoh: I mean it. You asked me to move in immediately and I've been here for almost a week. We leave for Yugi's wedding tomorrow morning and I've barely seen you. I was hoping I'd at least see you at night but I don't. We sleep in two different rooms. Why?**

 **..**

…

 **..**

… **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Seto Kaiba: I want you to feel comfortable. We've barely kissed. I don't want you to feel pressured by us sharing a bed so early.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Pharaoh: That's very gentlemanly of you, Kaiba. But, I wanted to come back for a reason.**

 **..**

…

 **Seto Kaiba: Atem. I have to get back to work. We'll talk when I get home.**

Kaiba pocketed his phone as he sat at his desk chair.

He sighed and opened his laptop, distracting himself with reports. He became lost in his work until he heard a soft but firm knock at his office door.

"Come in." Kaiba said, not caring about who was at the door. It wasn't like he was going to pay attention anyway.

The door opened to reveal an excited Yugi Mutou.

Kaiba groaned internally, unprepared to speak with Atem's ex twin.

"Kaiba-kun. We need to talk." Yugi said, closing the door and walking over to the white chairs across from Kaiba's desk.

"You should be working on the game. Did you receive my email? It included the beta tester's notes." Kaiba scolded as Yugi sat down.

Yugi nodded,

"Yeah those notes are really going to push this game to the next level. Excuse the pun."

Kaiba rolled his eyes,

"Awful."

"In any case, Kaiba-kun. Those notes were very specific. It was almost as if I had written them myself. Can I have the name of the gamer who beta tested the first prototype of my game?" Yugi asked sweetly.

"You know I can't do that, Yugi. If a beta tester wants to stay anonymous, I have to honor that." Kaiba explained dryly, continuing to work on his laptop.

Yugi groaned in frustration,

"You don't understand, Kaiba-kun. I need to meet this person. I've had a void in my heart ever since Atem left and after reading these notes you OBVIOUSLY copied and pasted, it feels a little less empty. What do I have to do?" He pleaded.

Kaiba inhaled deeply and paused his fervent typing. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms,

"I'll tell you who it is at your wedding along with the surprise I have planned. I just need another plus one." He negotiated.

"You want to bring two guests to my wedding?"

"The only reason you could afford your wedding was because I decided your game was good enough for my company. I need another invite, and I'll introduce you. Trust me." Kaiba said.

Yugi scoffed,

"I really hate to say this, Kaiba-kun. But based on your track record, why should I?"

"Fine then. Don't. You'll never know who supplied those notes then." Kaiba said returning to his work.

"Ugh fine! You told me that even though you and Salem broke up she's still coming. Just keep her and your extra guest away from Te'a and we won't have a problem." Yugi said standing up.

"You've never explained to me why Te'a hates Salem so much." Kaiba said, realizing that even at the Halloween party, Salem latched onto him and steered clear of anyone else.

" _She would have been better off if she wasn't so worried about me being so drunk…"_

Yugi sighed,

"She just… Doesn't seem like a very good person. I know we have no basis for feeling that way but all of us do."

"All of you?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Me, Te'a, Joey, everyone. That dinner didn't do her any favors...you two were violently high and everyone could tell." Yugi explained.

Oh.

Kaiba didn't know that it was obvious that he was high on weed chocolate, but he wasn't exactly surprised.

"Salem's a good person, Yugi. Our break up wasn't her fault. It was mine. She was the…" Kaiba trailed off.

" _Say it."_

Kaiba cleared his throat,

"Do we have a deal, Mutou?"

" _Say it you asshole."_

"She was what, Kaiba-kun?"

" _The best and worst thing that ever happened to me…'_ Kaiba thought.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Kaiba growled.

Yugi scoffed and shook his head,

"Yeah, Kaiba-kun. We have a deal."

Yugi left Kaiba's office, shutting the door softly behind him.

Kaiba sighed deeply and leaned back, rubbing at his forehead. He needed to talk to Salem.

He needed to be delicate.

He took out his phone and composed a message to the curly haired politician, praying to a higher power that she would answer.

 **Seto Kaiba: I know you've set clear boundaries but we need to discuss Yugi's wedding.**

 **..**

…

"Oh shit, she's typing.." Kaiba said to himself as his phone buzzed.

 **Goddess: Let me guess. You need plus two?**

 **..**

…

… **.**

 **..**

 **Seto Kaiba: I know you're an interdimensional traveling deity, but how did you know that?**

 **..**

 **..**

…

 **Goddess: Atem spoke to me about Yugi's game. I can only assume, you being the idiot that you are, copied and pasted Atem's notes and sent them directly to Yugi? Now, you need a buffer for when you reveal Atem because there's no way you'd be able to explain everything that I did to make sure Atem could live a normal life.**

Ouch.

No.

No, he deserved that.

He knew he wasn't technically an idiot but over the past six months he's exhibited idiotic behavior.

 **Seto Kaiba: Fair. Salem, please. I beg you. You'll be sharing a room with Atem and I, but your presence will guarantee the final component of Atem's assimilation into society.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **Goddess: Don't say "assimilation".**

 **..**

…

 **Seto Kaiba: Irregardless.**

 **..**

…

 **Goddess: Ew.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Seto Kaiba: REgardless. Salem, I want to change. I just don't know how. I want to start Atem's life off in society with complete transparency. No lies. No hate. No judgement. And I need your help to do that. I mean after all, you're almost like a mother to Atem.**

 **..**

…

 **Goddess: Then I guess that would make Atem, Oedipus.**

 **..**

 **Seto Kaiba: ….What?**

 **..**

…

 **Goddess: Hm. I guess he hasn't told you yet. That's fine. I've also hypothesized that you two haven't slept together since he moved in? I'm certain he would have told you before anything happened.**

 **..**

…

 **Seto Kaiba: What are you talking about?**

 **..**

 **Goddess: I'll attend the wedding.**

 **.**

 **Goddess: Atem already told me where the wedding is and when the announcement will happen so I'll just meet you both there. Goodbye, Seto.**

Kaiba growled and slammed his phone on his desk.

No matter.

He would find out what Salem was talking about in Kifune.

* * *

Atem groggily put his duffle and garment bags in the trunk of Kaiba's dark blue tesla. He yawned and moodily got into the passenger seat, hating everything.

He groaned as he heard Kaiba get into the driver's seat and slam the door,

"Ugh. Morning is so vile." Atem said as Kaiba started the car.

Kaiba chuckled and put his hand on Atem's thigh,

"You can sleep. We'll be there by the time you wake up."

Atem sat up and tried to blink away his exhaustion,

"No I want to talk to you. We never did yesterday. Isono made me workout twice that day and I passed out as soon as I laid in bed…" He said, wishing he had his plush bed at this moment.

Kaiba swallowed the lump in his throat and feigned an innocent smile,

"You needed your rest. Besides, we'll have plenty of time to talk while we wait for Salem."

Atem leaned back in the seat and sighed,

"I'm excited to see her again. it's barely been a week but I've been so lonely in your cold, loud home…" He trailed off, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the head rest.

Kaiba exhaled harshly through his nose,

"Cold and loud?" He said to himself.

Why did that sound so familiar?

The drive was silent as Atem slept peacefully beside Kaiba.

Kaiba blinked the exhaustion out of his eyes as they arrived at their destination.

Finally.

The village of Kifune was beautiful.

He realized that Yugi and Te'a may be hoping for a snow wedding if their having their wedding at the shrine.

" _Hmpf. Like that'll happen. Snow in Kifune is rare this time of year…."_ He thought to himself as he pulled up in front of the hotel where the happy couple were housing their guests.

Shit.

Kaiba realized that even though Yugi and Te'a may not be at the hotel yet, any number of staff might think Atem was Yugi.

Fuck.

He took out his phone and went to his text messages.

 **Seto Kaiba: Salem, Atem and I have just arrived but we have an issue.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

 **..**

 **Goddess: Atem has my scarf in his duffle bag. Just take it out and wrap it around his head to cover his hair. Text me your room number as soon as you have it and I'll meet you there.**

Kaiba blinked at his phone screen.

What?

"Sir?" The valet knocked on his driver side window.

Kaiba growled and shot out of the car.

No time to try and understand.

"Good morning. My friend is asleep, give me one moment to wake him up." Kaiba said as politely as possible.

The valet apologized profusely and bowed, giving Kaiba space to get into his trunk.

Kaiba unzipped Atem's bag and rummaged through the clothes, trying to find anything that looked like it might be Salem's.

He stopped when he felt a soft cashmere fabric. He pulled the blush pink scarf out of the bag, the scent of roses wafting into his nostrils.

He zipped the bag back up and handed their luggage to a lobby boy. He rushed to the passenger side and opened the door wrapping the fabric around Atem's hair and throwing the excess fabric over his neck.

"Atem...Atem wake up. We're here." Kaiba said softly after making sure none of the ex pharaoh's spikes wear sticking out of the delicate material.

Atem's eyes fluttered open and locked onto Kaiba's big blue ones,

"Oh? Already?" He said, stepping out of the car with Kaiba's help.

He furrowed his brow when he felt something around his head,

"Kaiba, I already have a scarf on why are-"

"Salem suggested it. We should get checked in right now." Kaiba interrupted, leading Atem into the hotel lobby and up to the reception desk, the lobby boy following them with their luggage.

Atem eyed Kaiba warily as they checked in at the front desk.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Atem asked as Kaiba frantically tapped at his phone.

Kaiba nodded and lead Atem to the elevator. He pressed the button for their level and sighed as the doors closed.

"Listen to me, Atem. Regardless of the color of your skin or the fact that your spikes are less...spiky, you still look like Yugi. This hotel is where the reception will happen after the ceremony. I didn't want staff members seeing you and causing issues for Yugi and Te'a when they arrive." The tall brunette explained.

Atem sighed and leaned against the wall,

"That makes sense...I don't want to cause Aibou trouble." He said adjusting the pink scarf around his head, smelling the fabric and sighing happily.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow,

"Why do you have Salem's scarf? She knew you had it so did you borrow it?" He asked.

Atem cleared his throat and blushed,

"I didn't think she had realized that I took it…. It smells like her and I've been using it to sleep. You and I don't share a bed so sleeping in the mansion is difficult…" He explained, not yet ready to tell Kaiba about his connection with the curly haired politician.

The elevator doors opened and Atem hurriedly stepped out, hoping Kaiba wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Kaiba followed Atem out of the elevator and lead the way down the hall,

"Salem said something over text that was slightly confusing. What does the name Oedipus mean to you?" He questioned, slowing his pace so he could interrogate Atem further.

Atem chuckled,

"I remember laughing during my lessons in literature about that story. It wasn't funny because Oedipus killed his father but the fact that he was fucking his mom-"

"That's funny that you say that because I told Salem you see her as a mother figure and she said that would make you Oedipus...Do you have any idea what that would mean?" Kaiba asked as they reached their door.

Atem fell silent.

Shit.

"It's hot under this scarf can we go inside now?" Atem asked, pulling at the pink fabric.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and used the keycard to unlock the door,

"Why don't you tell me what that means Atem?" He said walking into the already lit bedroom.

Atem closed the door and pulled the scarf off of this head,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Atem, tell him." Salem's voice said from the lounge area of the large extravagant suite.

Kaiba and Atem gasped in surprise as they turned to see Salem laying across the couch, drinking hot sake out of a small porcelain cup.

"Angel!" Atem squealed running over to Salem and crawling on top of her to give her a big hug.

Kaiba glared at the scene before him,

" _Angel?"_ He growled, realizing what must have happened between his ex lover and his current lover.

He stomped over to the couch and pulled Atem off of Salem,

"Tell me. I know what happened but I need to hear it." He said, crossing his arms and glaring at Salem.

Atem sighed yanked his arm out of Kaiba's grip. He sat next to Salem on the couch and kissed her cheek,

"I don't know how to say this…" He began, smiling at Salem when she took his hand in hers.

Kaiba felt his eyes become hot and water,

"No. You two didn't...You wouldn't do that to me…" He murmured to himself, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Atem scoffed,

"After all, you pressured Salem into sex when you and I were supposed to be together… Er, at least when you and Salem were supposed to be officially broken up.." He finished, leaning back against the couch.

Kaiba laughed hysterically and put his palms to his forehead,

"Holy shit this isn't happening. Where do we even go from here?!" He asked pacing back and forth.

"Seto, Atem has agreed to fully attempt to make your relationship work. Nothing else will happen between us while you two are together." Salem explained, standing up and taking off her grey trench coat.

Kaiba watched as she draped it over the side of the couch and stretched. He moved his gaze to Atem who was staring at her body hungrily.

"Hey, lover boy you have drool on your face." Kaiba spat, sitting on the king sized bed with a pout.

Atem gasped and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Kaiba's blood boiled as he heard Salem chuckle. He looked over at her, turning red when he realized she was taking her clothes off.

"What are you doing?!" He asked with a mixture of excitement and horror.

"Oh please, at this point, my body is nothing you and Atem haven't seen before. I haven't forgiven you yet, but I no longer feel unsafe around you." She said throwing her clothes on the floor, leaving her in just a bra and panties.

Kaiba looked her up and down and groaned internally.

How did she look even more amazing than the last time he had seen her.

Atem walked out of the bathroom and turned bright red when he saw Salem,

"Oh! Angel what are you doing?" He asked, feeling himself getting excited at the thought of having Salem on top on him once more.

"I'm changing so I can go to get us some breakfast. I'm sure you're both starving and the room service doesn't look so good. Leave it to Te'a to choose the worst hotel in Kifune just because it was in a magazine, mish kida?" Salem said, rolling her eyes.

She sauntered over to the closet and opened the double doors.

"You've already unpacked?" Kaiba asked with an amused grin as he watched Salem pull a black turtleneck sweater dress off of its hanger.

Salem shrugged,

"It didn't take long. Cocktail hour dress, ceremony kimono, reception formal dress, and my traveling clothes." She explained, slipping the sweater dress over her head.

Atem gushed as he skipped up to the closet and looked through Salem's dresses,

"Oooooo these are beautiful… You should be careful, guests might think you're the one getting married." He said clasping her hands in his and unashamedly pulling her close.

Kaiba shot up and pushed Atem away from Salem,

"Stop it. Or I'll get a spray bottle." He grunted, blocking Atem's view of Salem with his tall frame..

Atem smirked playfully at Kaiba and wrapped his arms around the CEO's waist,

"Not necessary, she left."

Kaiba blinked and turned around, feeling a headache forming in his temples when he saw that Salem had disappeared.

He grunted when he felt Atem pulling him to the bed.

"Atem wait. We need to discuss what happened between you and Salem- ah-Ahmmm…" Kaiba's concerns melted away when Atem pressed their lips together and gently pushed the taller male onto the bed.

He moaned into Atem's mouth as the ex king straddled him and ground his hips down.

"Mn! Atem, please...wait." Kaiba broke this kiss and put his hands on Atem's hips.

"What did Salem say to get you to stop?" Atem whispered harshly.

Kaiba's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as guilt washed over him.

He pushed Atem off of him and swung his legs around the bed so that he was sitting at the edge.

Atem sighed in frustration and crawled over to kaiba, sitting next to him,

"I asked her for it. I wanted to be with her in that way and she trusted me enough to give herself to me. I do love you, Kaiba. But I realized that I love her too."

Kaiba exhaled and gazed into Atem's crimson eyes,

"...I do too…" He said hiding his head in his hands in frustration.

"You do what?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaiba laid backward on the bed with a soft _poof!_ And sighed,

"I love both of you…" He said, feeling too vulnerable.

This wasn't how he had wanted this come out.

Yes, his feelings for Salem were obvious but how was he supposed to confess?

" _Sorry for the non con halloween romp, I'm in love with you."_ He thought to himself.

Atem groaned and laid next to Kaiba to comfort him,

"You're a mess, you know that?"

Kaiba exhaled and chuckled,

"She's right, though. We need to learn how to be with each other. Just you and I. I'm not happy about what you two did, but I suppose have no right to complain considering my own behavior…" He reasoned, gazing at the ceiling.

Atem sighed,

"So, what now?" He asked.

Kaiba reached his hand toward Atem's, interlacing their fingers together so that they were holding hands,

"Well, I think it's best that we move forward without any… distractions." He said carefully.

"By distractions do you mean Salem?" Atem questioned, unable to look at his partner.

Kaiba swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed Atem's hand,

"I don't like that it was to be this way either. But just for a little while…"

"I'll talk to her when she gets back…" Atem said, his voice shaky.

"I've been back." Kaiba and Atem heard Salem's voice say.

The two duelists sat up, wondering how much of their conversation Salem had heard.

"Salem, I-" Kaiba started.

"Save it. You're both right. I'll help answer any questions Yugi and his friends may have when they and Atem have been reunited. After that, I'm leaving." Salem said, placing boxes of food on the coffee table.

"Actually, Angel...I think it might be better if the others don't see you." Atem said slowly.

Kaiba watched Salem's expression become dark and intense.

Oh shit.

"Fine. Enjoy your breakfast." She spat, pointing her watch at the floor and opening her portal. She quickly took her dresses out of the closet and dumped them into the portal. She turned to look at the two silent males and scoffed, turning back around and jumping into the blush pink swirl.

The portal closed as soon as she disappeared into it, leaving Kaiba and Atem speechless.

Kaiba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"It's okay. She'll be okay. The important thing is you and I explain our situation to Yugi together. We can't keep running to Salem when things get difficult." He explained, standing up and walking over to the ex king.

Atem looked at Kaiba sadly,

"She looked really hurt, Kaiba. More hurt than I've seen her."

"She'll cool down when she remembers what all this was for. The reality of the situation is that you and I can't grow if she's constantly around us reminding us of our past errors." Kaiba explained, going to the mini bar and grabbing a beer.

Kaiba unscrewed the cap and took a large swig, cringing at the taste.

He hated beer and it was early, but he knew Salem's departure meant that the weekend was going to be three times more stressful.

Atem stared at the boxes of food and sighed. He walked over to the coffee table and opened each box, examining the contents. He nodded to himself and took a box over to Kaiba,

"This one's yours." He said handing Kaiba the box and going into the bathroom to wash his hands.

Kaiba furrowed his brow and opened the styrofoam box, to reveal a beautiful egg breakfast garnished with poppy seeds,

"Um, what makes you think they aren't the same?" He asked getting up and grabbed a fork from the table.

Atem came out of the bathroom and sat on the couch, pulling his box of food toward him,

"This one has sunflower seeds and yours has poppy seeds. The third box is a sweet breakfast with fresh fruit which was obviously Salem's. I'm allergic to poppy seeds and Salem knows my allergies so the poppy eggs are yours." He deduced.

Kaiba quietly sat next to Atem and started to eat his breakfast.

This was going to be difficult without Salem.

Atem put his hand on Kaiba's thigh,

"What's on your mind?"

"I just… I guess I just realized that I don't know anything about who you are now…" Kaiba said, immediately regretting shooing Salem off.

Atem chuckled,

"Well that's why I'm here right? I still have to figure that out too. We can do it together." The ex pharaoh said, digging into his eggs.

Kaiba exhaled deeply and stared at the floor where Salem had exited. He set his food on the coffee table, his appetite suddenly gone.

He really hoped him and Atem made the right decision.

* * *

Yugi sighed in frustration as he made his way to the lobby with Te'a.

The couple was in complete silence in the elevator, upset from their earlier argument in the car.

"Are you going to ignore me until we meet up with everyone? I told you I was sorry." Yugi said, crossing his arms.

Te'a exhaled deeply and gazed at her fiance',

"I'm not ignoring you. I just-Did you have to give Kaiba a plus two? I know we have extra everything for our guests but still. He's already bringing Salem and you know how I feel about her." She explained, tucking a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear.

Yugi shook his head,

"You've barely even spoken to each other. I get a strange vibe from her too but I don't think it warrants ostracizing her."

"You can't think what you want." She said simply, hurriedly exiting the elevator when it pinged for the lobby.

Yugi exhaled through his nose and followed his disgruntled bride, knowing that her mood was due to the stress of the weekend.

Atem breathed in and out slowly to calm his nerves. He gazed at Kaiba who looked equally nervous.

"What are you going to say to them before I come around the corner?" Atem asked, adjusting the sleeves of his dark burgundy dress shirt.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair,

"I don't know. Something along the lines of "Salem couldn't be here and she was able to do something I wasn't." Is that cheesy?" He asked with a sigh.

Atem shrugged,

"I think this is going to be stressful and difficult no matter how you preface it." He said, his heart fluttering as they reached the lobby level.

"Shit. Okay here we go. Stay close and stay behind me. I told them a specific part of the lobby so hopefully all of them are already there." Kaiba strategized, pulling Atem after him as they stepped out of the elevator.

Atem took quick shaky breaths as he followed Kaiba closely, weaving in and out and hotel guests that were coming and going. He grabbed the back of Kaiba's blazer nervously as they slowed to a stop.

"Wait behind this pillar. I'll tell you when you can come out." Kaiba whispered, seeing the large group of Yugi and his friends chatting and catching up by the fireplace.

Atem nodded, his heart fluttering when he heard the familiar melody of Yugi's laugh.

Oh Gods.

It was happening.

It was finally happening.

He tried to keep himself calm as Kaiba left his side to join the large group.

Kaiba cleared his throat as he approached the fireplace, noticing his brother had also gotten the memo that something special was about to happen.

"Mokuba, I'm glad you made it from America in one piece." He started, trying his best to not blurt out his long kept secret.

Mokuba smiled and greeted his brother with a firm handshake,

"Just barely, Seto."

Kaiba smirked at gazed at the group in front of him, suddenly feeling the pressure and weight of what he and Salem had done.

Shit.

"Well, money bags? You got us all here in one place. What's the surprise you got for Te'a and Yugi?" Joey asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Serenity and I had planned not to get here until later but Yugi told us that you needed all of us here…" Tristan said with a yawn.

"Calm down you two. Kaiba, It's very nice of you to make time for Yugi's wedding, and even though coming all the way from England was difficult, I'm happy that we could all have a moment to see each other for the craziness starts." Ryou added, smiling at the tall brunette.

Yugi sighed and looked around,

"Where's Salem? You said this gift was from both of you?" He asked impatiently. He and Te'a had been arguing since Domino and at this rate Kaiba was going to make them late for their own cocktail hour.

Kaiba nodded,

"It was decided that Salem not attend the wedding. You know, all things considered." He said, glaring at Te'a.

Te'a returned Kaiba's glared and scoffed,

"Well good. It is my wedding after all." She said, with a huff.

"Our wedding." Yugi added, blatantly sick of Te'a bridezilla attitude.

"In any case. Salem was the one who made this gift possible. As you all know, I did try many times to make this happen and failed in the process-"

"What are you finally gonna beat Yugi in a duel?" Duke teased, high fiving Joey to punctuate his insult.

"Can you guys shut up and let the guy explain? I'm the only one who didn't get to meet this Salem person and you three idiots are making this hard to follow." Mai scolded Duke, Joey, and Tristan.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and continued,

"Yugi, I need you to understand that this isn't something that I would have done if he didn't give me permission to do so."

Yugi furrowed his brow,

"What are you talking about Kaiba-kun…"

"Salem was more than a political figure. She's dedicated her life to one of her inventions and it just so happened that she was successful in what I had failed to do...I need- He needs all of you to understand that this was his choice." Kaiba finished, hoping to any god that this would end positively.

Yugi stood up slowly, feeling his eyes water,

"Kaiba-kun, what did you do…"

Kaiba took a deep breath and looked toward the pillar behind him,

"You can come out now." He said, feeling as if those words would be his last.

Atem inhaled deeply and stepped out from behind the pillar, his vision blurred by an unseen force knocking him to the ground.

"ATEM!" Yugi yelled, crushing the ex pharaoh with a hug.

"It's good to see you, Aibou…" Atem wheezed, returning the hug as best as he could.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Joey yelled, causing even more of a scene.

"Joey, language!" Serenity hushed.

Mokuba glared at Atem. He knew it. He fucking knew it.

Te'a slowly approached the ex twins rolling around on the floor, her eyes filled with tears. She knelt down and choked back a sob,

"Atem, is it really you?" She hiccuped as Yugi pulled away from the overwhelmed prince.

"It is, Te'a. Everyone…" He stood up, helping the couple up from the floor as well,

"Salem and Kaiba, mostly Salem, brought me back from the other side. I wanted to live a full life, my own life. Salem made sure to keep my healthy and educated, and as of last week Kaiba and I…" Atem trailed off, not sure if his relationship with Kaiba was something they should know about.

Yugi backed away to give Atem some breathing room,

"Kaiba and you what, pharaoh?" He asked.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair, knowing it had to come out sooner or later,

"Atem and I are dating. He moved into the Kaiba mansion last week. He's actually the one who beta tested your game the other day, Yugi." He said walking over to Atem and wrapping his arm around the crimson eyed male's waist.

Mokuba rolled his eyes,

"Fuck this. Seto, come to my room after this sad reunion." He grumbled, leaving the lobby angrily.

Te'a swallowed a lump in her throat and blinked back more tears.

This wasn't good.

The group fell eerily silent as they processed the information.

"Oooh my is that the pharaoh?!" Yelled Pegasus from across the lobby.

"For fucks sake…" Mai said standing up, and taking Te'a by the elbow,

"Let's leave the men to talk, our bride needs to get into her cocktail dress." Mai, Te'a, and Serenity left the lobby in a hurry as Pegasus waltz up to the men still standing at the fireplace.

"Great.." Kaiba groaned, putting himself in between Atem and Pegasus.

"Kaiba-boy how is he here? Absolutely amazing!" Pegasus said trying to get closer to Atem.

"Hello, Pegasus…" Atem said, feeling even more overwhelmed.

Kaiba smacked the silver haired CEO's hand away as he tried to reach out and touch Atem's arm.

"Hands off." He growled.

Pegasus clicked his tongue and crossed his arms,

"Oh so if I try to revive my dead wife I'm a villain but if you use Salem's illegal technology to bring back your boyfriend you're a savior?" He said, spat.

Kaiba froze,

"How do you know about that?"

Pegasus chuckled,

"Why do you think I was having dinner with her that day? Then of course you had to step in and steal my date."

Yugi gasped,

"Wait. Kaiba did you use Salem to get to her tech?" He asked, his gaze switching from Kaiba to Atem.

Joey, Tristan and Duke watched the scene before them, whispering to each other.

Atem glared at Kaiba and crossed his arms,

"Yeah, Kaiba. Did you?" He asked.

Kaiba cleared his throat nervously, realizing the was closed in by the group,

"It didn't start that way…"

The group of men groaned and rolled their eyes in unison,

"You're the worst, Kaiba." Duke booed, leading Joey and Tristan away from the mess in front of the fireplace.

Kaiba flinched as Joey blew a raspberry in his face as the three men passed him. He sighed and looked at Pegasus with disdain.

Pegasus smirked at Kaiba evilly,

"See you at the cocktail hour, Kaiba-boy…" He said leaving Kaiba, Atem and Yugi alone.

"Kaiba-kun, you should go talk to Mokuba. He seems really upset." Yugi said, leading Atem to the chairs near the fireplace.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to leave Atem with Yugi for too long.

"Kaiba. I'd like to talk to Yugi alone now. Please go tend to your brother." Atem said, the authority in his voice causing Kaiba's legs to move on their own.

Atem sighed and smiled at Yugi,

"You've grown so much, Aibou. You're a man now…" He said warmly, studying Yugi's mature features.

Tears streamed down Yugi's face as Atem put a hand on his thigh,

"I've missed you so much, Atem...It's been so hard here without you." He hiccuped, squeezing Atem's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Aibou. It's been difficult these past few months for me as well and-"

"Wait. How long have you been back?" Yugi interrupted, pulling his hand away.

Atem thought for a moment and counted the months he had spent at Salem's manor plus the week at the Kaiba mansion,

"About four months." He answered.

Yugi inhaled deeply and shook his head,

"How could you not reach out to me? You've been here for months?" He said shakily.

"I wanted to Aibou but I wasn't a legal person yet and I wasn't able to move for a couple weeks after Salem and Kaiba brought me back. Then with the hormones, my studies, and-"

"How exactly did they bring you back?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow.

Atem blinked at his ex twin,

"I…"

Oh.

Atem realized he had no idea how the science of his return worked. He barely remembered the conversation in his throne room let alone how he was able to return to the world of the living.

Yugi gave Atem a look of concern,

"You don't know how Salem brought you back? Did Kaiba ever explain it to you?"

"Umm...I never really thought to ask...I know that my body is organic but I don't know how she did that. The hormones helped with my maturity considering I was sixteen a couple of months ago and now I've caught up to Kaiba in physical maturity. The lessons helped with my mental maturity. Salem thought of everything. She's really amazing…" Atem said, trailing off.

Yugi raised and eyebrow,

"Okay… What part of this process did Kaiba actually help with? I thought things were weird between him and Salem during halloween but it seems like if you were already back their relationship was probably strained."

Atem thought back to that night. He remembered Salem's beautiful costume, ruined by Kaiba's drunken sexual rampage.

"Actually, Aibou...Can we move someone a little more private…" He asked, needing to voice his concerns about the nature of Salem and Kaiba's relationship.

Yugi nodded and lead Atem out of the lobby, unsure on how to feel about Atem's return.

Mokuba poured himself a glass of whiskey as he glared at his brother. He poured a second glass and handed it to Kaiba, who was seated in one of the arm chairs in the luxurious suite.

"How could you?" Mokuba started, barely asking the questions as he sipped his drink.

"What do you mean? Salem agreed to bring him back and-"

"You used her. She loved you, you know.."

"That's not. Mokuba, I do love her, I just-"

"Does she know that you do? Does Atem know that?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba scoffed,

"Atem knows and feels the same way about her."

"What? Atem is in love with Salem? How long has he been here?" Mokuba said, downing his drink and pouring himself another.

"Four months."

Mokuba coughed on his liquor and put his glass down,

"Four months?! Seto what the hell? So you and Salem were over the minute she brought him back?"

Kaiba shrugged,

"Well yes and no…"

Mokuba nodded,

"Right. Yes and no. I wish I could say I had forgotten about halloween but even since I started dating Rebecca I haven't heard the end of how much she admires Salem."

Kaiba gazed at his brother, confused,

"I thought you and Wheeler were together?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes,

"Joey and I broke up like two months ago, Seto. You would know that if we weren't constantly in the middle of talking about you."

Kaiba scoffed and stood,

"I don't need to take this from you, Mokuba. By the way, if you aren't going to try and find the person who bought more than half of your stock, then give the case to the main branch so it can be properly handled." He said, setting his glass on the coffee table and walking towards the door.

"How did you know about that?" Mokuba grumbled.

"I know everything that's going on in my company, Mokuba. You have a month. Atem and I being together are the least of your worries. Get your house in order before you try to search someone else's." Kaiba said, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

He sighed and took out his phone, no text from Atem. He composed a message telling the ex king to meet him at the cocktail party location when he was done talking to Yugi.

Now mingle with the geek squad.

Gross.

Yugi paced back and forth in his private room and paused to gaze at Atem,

"No no no. I knew Kaiba had issues but I never thought he would ever hurt someone like that." He said, rubbing up and down his arms.

Atem sighed, seated at the edge of the bed,

"He claims it was an accident and that he had no intention of hurting her...Still.." He trailed off, blushing at the thought of him and Salem's lust filled night.

Yugi exhaled deeply and sat next to Atem,

"And you, Atem? She trusted you. I'll be honest, I didn't think you liked women but if you really do love Salem why would you ask her to leave?"

Atem shook his head and shrugged,

"I don't know. I feel like she has a special hold on me...and an especially strong hold over Kaiba. I just thought it would be better if Kaiba and I tried to be with each other without her-"

"Without her looming over you, pointing out everything that's wrong with your relationship? Just to be even more honest Atem, it seems like her and Kaiba's relationship was pretty toxic too. Don't you think that maybe the common denominator is Kaiba and not Salem?" Yugi theorized, playfully tugging at Atem's curly blonde bangs.

Yugi chuckled,

"Sorry, I've always wondered what your real hair would be like. It's really soft." He smiled.

Atem smiled warmly at Yugi,

"You might be onto something, Aibou but I promised I try and make things work with Kaiba. That's why I'm here right?" He explained.

Yugi furrowed his brow and scooted closer to Atem,

"I'm sure that's not the only reason, pharaoh…" He said wrapping his arm around Atem's shoulder.

Atem exhaled sharply through his nose and smirked,

"I wanted to see you again, Aibou. I owe Salem my life because now I get to do what I want with it, not what everyone around me expects me to do with it…" He said putting his hand on Yugi's thigh and giving him a light squeeze.

Yugi bit back a sob and laughed,

"This is all so strange but I'm really happy you're back. Everyone will need a little time to adjust but I know they're just as happy as I am to see you again." He said throwing his arms around Atem and giving him and big hug.

Atem chuckled and returned the hug earnestly,

"I've missed you so much, Aibou." He whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Yugi reluctantly pulled away and wiped his face,

"I have to get ready. Te'a's been a bridezilla but this weekend wouldn't be so organized if she wasn't a stickler for details." He said standing up and sighing.

Atem wiped his own tears and stood as well,

"I should find Kaiba downstairs. He's probably scowling in a corner somewhere." He said with a snort.

Yugi nodded,

"If you ever feel alone at the Kaiba mansion just text me okay? I know first hand how busy Kaiba is, Atem. Don't be afraid to come over either." He said opening the door for Atem.

"Thank you, Aibou. I'll see you downstairs." Atem said, leaving the room and heading to the cocktail hour in the hotel bar.

He looked around the bar and spotted a familiar crop of brown hair. He tried his best to ignore the whispers from the other guests.

"News travels fast." He heard Pegasus say as the silver haired CEO sipped his wine.

"Shut the hell up Pegasus." Kaiba growled, pulling Atem by the elbow to keep the pharaoh close by.

"Watch it, money bags.." Joey threatened, not liking the way Kaiba was handling the ex pharaoh.

Atem smiled warmly at Joey,

"How are you, Joey?" He asked, putting some space between him and Kaiba.

Joey beamed at Atem and rubbed at the back of his neck,

"I've been good, Pharaoh! I'm a pro duelist now! Got all the sponsorships and junk. Mokie taught me how to invest the money and now I got a portfolio and everything!" He was practically yelling as Tristan and Duke tried to calm the over excited blonde down.

Atem tilted his head,

"I'm so happy for you, Joey! What's a portfolio?" He asked, trying to start pleasant conversation.

"A portfolio is a grouping of financial assets such as stocks, bonds, commodities, currencies and cash equivalents, as well as their fund counterparts, including mutual, exchange-traded and closed funds." The group turned to see Rebecca, fully grown, and dressed in a light blue halter dress.

Rebecca's hair was perfectly straightened, her blonde longs flowing down to her shoulders.

"Thanks for the google definition, kid." Kaiba deadpanned, taking a sip of his third whiskey for the evening.

"Don't start, Seto." Mokuba said approaching the group and wrapping his arm around Rebecca's slender waist.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and gave Atem's hip a small squeeze. He was uncomfortable around this many people and his watered down drinks weren't helping.

Atem shifted uncomfortably and feigned a smile,

"Mokuba, it's really amazing to see how much you've grown. And Rebecca, I never thought that-"

"Don't play cute with me, Atem. Did Seto tell all of you that Atem has been back for months?" Mokuba interrupted, gesturing for Rebecca to get their drinks.

"That doesn't really surprise me." Pegasus said, bored of the topic of Kaiba being a bad person.

Atem gazed at Kaiba, confused when he saw that the tall brunette was emotionally checked out of the conversation.

"Of course it doesn't." Mokuba said, glaring at his older brother. He accepted his drink from Rebecca and kissed the blonde of the four head,

"Thanks babe." He smirked, relishing Rebecca's giggle.

Atem smiled warmly at the young couple. He was glad that everyone had found someone to be their other half. He raised an eyebrow when Joey scoffed and glared down at his beer.

"Everything alright, Joey?" Atem asked, ignoring Kaiba's hand running up and down his side.

"We broke up months ago, Joey. Grow up." Mokuba spat, turning away from the group and leaving to mingle with the other guests.

Atem's heart sank.

Joey and Mokuba were in a relationship?

Atem looked up at Kaiba who was bored of the group's drama,

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

Kaiba took a final sip of his drink and set the empty glass on a nearby table,

"Why do you care?" He grumbled, releasing Atem from his vice like grip.

Kaiba wasn't getting ready to explain what he knew about Atem and Joey in front of everyone.

Atem huffed and crossed his arms.

This wasn't the reunion he was hoping for.

The large group's awkward silence was interrupted by the other guests clapping as Te'a and Yugi entered the bar dressed in cocktail chic evening wear.

Te'a gave the crowd a graceful spin in her white cocktail dress. It was a short glittery A line dress with a full tulle skirt.

Yugi blushed as he watched his fiance' wow their guests. He was sporting a slim cut lavender suit with a white bow tie to match Te'a's dress.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke ran up to the couple immediately cheering and toasting their drinks.

"Thanks for coming you guys!" Yugi said, grunting as Joey put him in a headlock.

"Get off of him, Joey!" Te'a yelled, pulling her fiance' out of Joey's grip.

"We wouldn'ta missed this for the world you two!" Joey said with a laugh.

"Yeah! You two are the first of us to get hitched!" Tristan chuckled, wrapping his arm around Serenity's waist as she approached the screaming group of friends.

"I thought for sure you and Serenity would be first." Te'a smiled at the skinny redhead.

"You look beautiful Te'a. Do you have your kimono ready for the ceremony tomorrow morning? It was such a great idea to have the wedding on New Years Eve! I can't wait for the reception!" Serenity squealed excitedly.

"Thank you, Serenity! There was so much planning to do but luckily we got everything done in time!" Te'a said, not paying any attention to Kaiba and Atem, who were making their way over to the group of friends.

Yugi smiled warmly at the ex pharaoh,

"Atem, Kaiba. May I speak with both of you privately? Just for a moment?" He asked, nodding at Te'a, who was leading their group of friends to a reserved table.

Kaiba sighed heavily and crossed his arms,

"Like we're going to decline?"

Atem shoved his elbow into Kaiba's ribs,

"Shut up. Of course, Aibou." He said following the smaller male to a booth away from the small party.

As the three of them sat, Yugi expertly unbuttoned his suit jacket and adjusted his bow tie,

"I'm going to be frank, I don't like this." He said pointing at Atem and Kaiba.

Atem blinked and looked at Kaiba then back at Yugi,

"Wh-what?"

"I don't like that you two are moving so fast. Especially considering what's happened between both of you and Salem." Yugi explained, smiling as one of the waiters placed Yugi's wine onto the table.

"I don't really think that's any of your business." Kaiba said flatly.

"Given my bond with Atem, I would think it is." Yugi responded quickly.

"And given _my_ bond with Atem, I _know_ it isn't." Kaiba rebutled defensively.

Atem watched the two argue incessantly and sighed,

"Why don't either of you ask me what I think? It is my life now, right?" He said, wishing Salem were there to make him feel better.

"Of course it is, Atem. I just don't agree that cutting Salem out of your lives completely is such a good idea." Yugi said, taking a small sip of his wine.

Kaiba scoffed,

"Are fucking serious, Mutou? You were just telling me last week how you and Te'a didn't think Salem was a good person!" He was becoming frustrated. This wedding was an awful idea and there was no escape.

Atem snapped his attention to Yugi,

"What?!"

"That was before you had told me everything, Pharaoh." Yugi defended, reaching his hand out for Atem's.

Kaiba smacked Yugi's hand away and glared at Atem,

"What exactly did you tell him, Atem?"

"That you're basically a rapist." Yugi whispered harshly.

Kaiba felt Atem hold him back as he tried to launch himself over the table to stangle the groom. He shrugged Atem's hand off of his shoulders and glowered at Yugi,

"How dare you call me that." Kaiba growled.

"Why shouldn't I? It's true. You say it was an accident but I think you wanted to hurt her. Based on what Atem has told me, I don't think you like that they got as close as they did. Even if your intention wasn't to put her in the hospital, you did want to drive a wedge between her and Atem." Yugi theorized, smiling at other guests as they passed his table.

Atem gazed at Kaiba's expression and swallowed the lump in his throat,

"Is… Is that true, Kaiba?" His voice wavered.

Kaiba thought to himself for what seemed like an eternity before he finally answered,

"It is true. I was jealous. I still am. But I truly care for and love Salem, I would never want to intentionally harm her." He said robotically.

Yugi shook his head and clicked his tongue,

"Wow. You really wouldn't have been a great politician." He said, standing up and buttoning his suit jacket, "Or maybe it's just you've told yourself that lie so many times you actually believe it. Atem, I'd love for you to be a part of the bridal party tomorrow. Come to my room dressed in your ceremonial robes and Joey will fill you in on the day's activities." He finished, leaving the booth to join his blushing bride and his friends.

Atem sighed sadly and looked at Kaiba,

"I think we need to talk to Salem. At least apologize to her for everything."

"There's absolutely no way for me to make up for what I did to her, Atem." Kaiba grabbing Yugi's wine glass and downing the rest of the liquid.

"Gross, Kaiba. We should go upstairs and at least try and contact her." Atem said, taking the now empty wine glass from the tipsy brunette.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and stood carefully,

"Fine. Let's go. If the lovely couple asks where you went you can just say needed to rest to be able to be of efficient help tomorrow."

Atem stood as well and locked his arm in Kaiba's,

"I don't need to lie to Yugi. If I tell him the truth he'll understand."

Atem and Kaiba slowly made their way to their room.

Atem had trouble keeping Kaiba steady as they stumbled into the large suite. He laid Kaiba down on the bed and pulled the CEO's hand off of his waist,

"No, Kaiba. Did you already forget what we're here to do?"

Kaiba chuckled drunkenly,

"Did you already forget what we're here to do?" He mimicked.

Atem rolled his eyes and took out his phone, composing a text to Salem.

 **Atem: Angel? Can we talk?**

He tucked his phone in his pocket and took a glass from the small bar. He walked into the bathroom and filled it with cold water, taking it back to Kaiba.

"Drink this." He said simply, trying to hand the glass to the drunk man before him.

Kaiba pushed the glass away and mumbled,

"No. There could be drugs in there…"

"Kaiba, I'm trying to give you water. Please just take a sip, you're going to feel awful in the morning if you don't. You haven't had anything to eat since breakfast and you didn't touch any of the finger foods downstairs." Atem pleaded.

Kaiba turned over on his side and groaned,

"Let me suffer. It's what I deserve."

Atem rolled his eyes and jumped when his phone buzzed.

 **Angel: I'm busy. Talk to Seto. That's what you wanted. That's what you chose.**

Atem inhaled deeply and typed his response,

 **Atem: I can't talk to him.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **Angel: He's drunk then. Don't sleep in there with him. Find a different room. I'll pay for it if I need to.**

 **..**

…

 **Atem: Um, he's just trying to sleep. Plus he would never do anything like that to me.**

… **.**

 **..**

 **Angel: Oh?**

 **..**

 **Atem: I mean, yeah. He's drunk and he's been unpleasant all night but he would never hurt me.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Angel: I thought the same thing about me.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **.**

 **Atem: It's different, though. My relationship with him is stronger. Of course he won't do anything.**

 **..**

… **.**

…

 **Angel: Stronger?**

 **..**

 **Atem: Well. Yeah. I mean I have known him longer. And our bond is a special one. I'm special to him.**

 **..**

… **..**

… **.**

… **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Angel: ok**

Atem furrowed his brow at Salem's one word response. He heart skipped as he saw her typing again.

..

….

 **Angel: I'm happy to know that you won't suffer the same fate. I guess I just wasn't special enough to be able to keep my peace of mind. Goodbye, Atem. I hope you have a nice life. I mean that. I really do.**

Atem's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

What?

 _Goodbye?_

He tapped dial next to Salem's name and pressed the phone to his ear, hoping she would answer.

Straight to voicemail.

He tried again.

Straight to voicemail again.

He tried to send another text but the "delivered" icon never popped up. He walked over to the bed and shook Kaiba awake,

"Kaiba, Kaiba. Kaiba!" He yelled.

Kaiba sat up abruptly and looked around,

"What, holy shit."

"Sorry. I tried to reach Salem but after our text conversation my messages stopped going through and my calls started going straight to voicemail." Atem explained, holding his phone in his hand, hoping Salem would return his call any moment.

Kaiba rubbed at his eyes and yawned, still very drunk,

"Let me see."

Atem handed Kaiba his phone and turned beet red when the blue eyed male laughed loudly,

"What?!"

"First of all, Pharaoh. I hate that you call her Angel. She's everything but that. And secondly, you basically told her the reason I hurt her is because she wasn't as special as you were. She had genuine concern for your safety and you spit it back in her face. She blocked you. Meaning you can't contact her." Kaiba explained tossing Atem's phone to the end of the bed and laying back down.

"That's not what I meant! But still, our relationship-"

"What relationship, Atem? I didn't even know you had a poppy seed allergy. There's so much I don't know about who you are in this life. Salem knows everything. About both of us"

Atem lowered his gaze to the carpet and sighed heavily,

"So. Would you ever hurt me in the same way you did her?"

"No. Never." Kaiba answered quickly, "It's different. I'd lose you forever if I did anything to harm you like that."

"So, the reason you did it to Salem is because you thought she wouldn't leave?" Atem asked carefully.

"I'll take that glass of water now." Kaiba said, avoiding Atem's question.

Atem narrowed his eyes and took the glass off of the side table, handing it to Kaiba,

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Goodnight." Kaiba grumbled, setting the glass on his nightstand and laying on his side, making sure he was facing away from Atem.

Atem sighed and looked at the screen of his phone,

"Goodnight...I guess."

* * *

The next morning Atem knocked on Yugi's door promptly at 6am. He yelped when he was pulled into the room by his ex twin.

"Yugi what are you-"

"Shhh! People in the hotel are still sleeping, Pharaoh. We have to be quiet." The purple eyed duelist whispered, not yet dressed in his robes.

Atem chuckled quietly,

"Of course. So sorry, Aibou. What would you like my help with? You said Joey would be here. Where is he?"

Yugi sighed and shrugged his shoulders,

"He was pretty broken up about Mokuba and Rebecca. I told him to take the morning off and to resume his duties when it's time for pictures."

"Are you sure he wasn't hungover?" Atem joked, sitting on Yugi's bed.

Yugi gazed at Atem with sad eyes,

"Joey doesn't have more than one drink per event… You know...because of his dad… I've told him on more than one occasion that he'll never end turn out like his father but...Old habits die hard."

Atem tilted his head,

"Old habits die hard? What does this mean?"

Yugi chuckled,

"Well. I guess it means that things that you've been doing for a long time, good or bad, take a long time to go away. A good example would be, well, whenever I turn over onto my back, I still reach my hand up to touch the puzzle...It's been years and I still do it. Sometimes, Te'a has to hold me until I stop crying…" He trailed off, his voice shaking slightly.

Atem felt his eyes grow hot as Yugi sat next to him and leaned his head against the pharaoh's shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Aibou. There wasn't a moment where I didn't think about my time here with you and your friends." Atem said, placing his hand on Yugi's thigh.

Yugi wiped a tear from his cheek and smiled,

"I'm happy your back, Atem. Will you help me with my hair? Yours is always so perfect." He said pulling on one of Atem's bangs playfully.

"Of course, Aibou. Let's get started, shall we?" Atem said, standing up and leading the groom into the bathroom.

Kaiba snored himself awake, shuffling around the bed for his phone.

"Shitshitshitshitshit!" He cussed, jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom.

He had overslept and only had thirty minutes to get ready. He showered, brushed his teeth, and donned his ceremonial robes.

He checked his phone and groaned.

No time to blow dry his hair.

"I guess I'm going natural for this wedding." He said to himself, running out of the room and just barely catching the shuttle to the shrine in time.

Atem stomped through the snow and around the shrine, raking his hawk eyes across the grounds for the last shuttle. He was having a rough morning and Kaiba being late was the cherry on top of the shit sundae.

He put his hands on his hips as the last shuttle pulled into its parking spot.

It was late.

He watched the last guests disembark and he greeted them as they passed, feigning a friendly face until Kaiba stepped out of the large vehicle.

He grabbed Kaiba's arm and pulled him away from prying eyes,

"What the fuck is wrong with your hair and why are you on the last fucking shuttle?" Atem growled, upset that Kaiba has been incredibly unhelpful and useless the entire weekend.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his air dried wavy hair,

"I'm trying a new look. What you don't like it?" He asked sarcastically.

Atem glared at Kaiba and crossed his arms,

"I'm in no mood, Kaiba. I'm going to stand with Joey, Tristan and Duke during the vows do you'll have to sit next to Pegasus during the ceremony."

"Fuck that. I'm not sitting next to him." Kaiba said, crossing his arms.

"You don't really have a choice considering Salem isn't here to sit in her seat." Atem said leading Kaiba to the temple.

"And whose fault is that?" Kaiba glared at the back of Atem's head.

Atem stopped and turned to look at Kaiba,

"Both of ours." He said seriously.

"Then you can stop catching an attitude." Kaiba sassed, hating that Atem was acting like this horrible weekend was all his fault.

"You're the one that threw it." Atem spat, putting his hands on his hips.

Kaiba's jaw dropped at Atem's response. He had realized that along with everything else he learned, Salem had taught Atem the art of the quick witted clap back.

He found himself more angry than impressed,

"I didn't realize Salem was teaching you to be just like her." He growled, brushing passed the pharaoh and toward the ceremony location.

Atem followed behind Kaiba angrily,

"Yeah. Maybe if you were capable of being taught you would have taken her lessons on how to be a better partner."

Kaiba scoffed as they continued to the shrine,

"I'm a great partner."

"Ha! Salem did everything for you and what did you give her in return? Two hospital visits, unwanted social media attention, and a broken heart." Atem yelped as he felt Kaiba pull on his monsuke, bring both of them to a halt.

"I won't deny that I was awful to her. But you don't know what she put me through at the beginning of our relationship. I don't expect you to understand. You just need to know I wouldn't do anything like that to you." Kaiba explained, staring at Atem seriously.

Atem sighed and gazed into Kaiba large blue eyes,

"I can see that you do hold remorse. But why would you treat me any differently than you treated her? Were you really just using her? Is that why you treated her so badly?"

"I don't have an answer, Atem. My relationship with her wasn't all bad. It became complicated when she agreed to bring you back. And things really went downhill after-"

"After I woke up." Atem interrupted.

Kaiba stared at Atem and blinked. Now wasn't the time for this conversation,

"I should get to my seat. Yugi's probably wondering where you are." He said simply.

Atem swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched Kaiba walk up the steps to the shrine without him. He walked up the stairs alone, rushing to get to the wedding procession meeting place.

"Atem! Thank goodness! Where have you been? We're ready to start!" Yugi said his face flushed from stress.

"I'm so sorry, Aibou. I'm here now." Atem said, giving his ex twin a small smile.

Yugi gave a Atem a crushing hug and sobbed,

"I'm so happy you could be with me today, Pharaoh."

Atem's eyes watered as he threw his arms around Yugi,

"I'm so proud of you, Aibou."

"Guys. It's time." Joey trying to hide his own tears from the group.

Yugi pulled away from Atem and took a deep breath,

"Time to marry the love of my life." He exhaled.

Atem nodded and got in the front of the line of friends to lead the procession with Joey. He inhaled slowly,

"Ready, Joey?"

"I was born ready, Pharaoh." Joey said, picking up a small urn and handing it to Atem.

"Yugi wanted me to take him but...You should do the honors." Joey said with a sad smile.

Atem looked at the urn, confused,

"What?"

"Guys, go!" Duke scolded, pushing Tristan into Joey.

Joey and Atem began walking toward the shrine, leading the rest of the procession with Yugi trailing behind the group.

Kaiba sat in his chair moodily as Pegasus talked his ear off. He hoped the ceremony would start soon. It didn't help that it had snowed the night before. Even with the heating pads in his monsuke, he was still freezing.

"I wonder who's going to sip the sake in Yugi's grandfather's place. Too bad about his mother as well..." Pegasus hummed, crossing his legs.

Kaiba stilled as he realized that Yugi didn't have living parents to take part in the san san kudo. He watched diligently as both processions enter from both sides of the shrine. He sat at the edge of his seat as the ceremony began.

He ran his fingers through his wavy hair as the couple said their vows and prayed.

" _Atem doesn't know about Oji-san…."_

This was going to be interesting.

As the san san kudo started Kaiba watched as Yugi whispered something in Atem's ear.

"Ah, here we go." Pegasus whispered, as Atem took a cup of sake and took three sips at the same time a Yugi and Te'a and Te'a's parents.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he saw tears streaming down the sides of Atem's face. He wondered what Yugi whispered to the ex pharaoh.

Atem gulped the sake and tried his best to wipe his tears. He didn't know Yugi's grandfather had passed.

" _Oji-san…."_

He smiled sadly as he passed the cup back to the priest, admiring Te'a in her beautiful all white kimono with red sash. Her short hair was done up in a white wataboshi headdress.

The ceremony ended abruptly, almost too quickly for Atem to process. Te'a and Yugi smiled at each other as they stood, sharing a chaste kiss.

The guests cheered and clapped, happy for the newly married couple.

Kaiba stood and clapped lightly as the newlyweds and the procession gathered and walked toward their guests, accepting all of the congratulations and good wishes. He studied Atem's expression as the ex pharaoh approached him,

"Why didn't you tell me about Oji-san…" He muttered, still holding the small heavy urn.

Kaiba sighed and put his hands on top of Atem's,

"It had been so long that I'd forgotten...I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. What did Yugi say to you before he handed you the sake?" he asked, curious.

"He said, "You are my guardian". I couldn't help but-" Atem hiccuped and covered his mouth, making sure the urn stayed secure in his other hand.

"It's okay, Atem." Kaiba said gently, pulling Atem closer.

Atem buried his face in Kaiba's arm, trying to control his sobs. He looked up at the cheerful guests through tear filled eyes, stilling when he saw a familiar face staring back at him. He studied the face carefully, not realizing that his body was moving on its own.

He kept walking toward the figure, snapping out of his trance when Yugi called his name,

"Hey. Are you okay?" Yugi asked, putting a hand on Atem's shoulder, stopping the pharaoh in his tracks.

Atem turned to look for the figure only to see no one there,

"Um, Yeah. I just- Is Salem here? I thought I saw-"

"Is everything alright?" Kaiba asked approaching the larger group forming around Yugi.

Yugi stared at Atem with concern,

"You've had a hard morning. I'll give Oji-san to Joey so you can go lay down before the reception tonight." He said taking the urn from Atem's arms and nodding at Kaiba.

Kaiba wrapped Atem's arm in his and began walking him away from the excitement.

"Kaiba. I thought I saw Salem…" Atem said weakly.

Kaiba tightened his grip on Atem's arm,

"Are you sure you didn't just catch a glimpse of Ishizu? The Ishtar's were at the ceremony too."

Atem shook his head,

"No. It was her. I know it was. What do you think that means?"

Kaiba sighed as they walked down the steps of the shrine towards the first shuttle back to the hotel,

"If it was her, she probably just wanted to see the ceremony. I don't think she holds any ill will towards us. Especially not towards you." He explained, helping Atem get onto the shuttle.

Atem sighed as he sat down and gazed out the window. He was sure he had seen her. He knew it was her. She was dressed in her usual turtleneck and grey trench coat. She had looked out of place so there was no way he would have missed her.

His train of thought stopped when he felt Kaiba's hand against his thigh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kaiba asked again. He knew Atem's behavior was odd and the stress of the morning probably didn't help.

"I died when I was sixteen, Kaiba...I wasn't exactly aware of what was going on when it happened. I just remember being exhausted...so exhausted. Then I fell asleep. Then...darkness...Until Yugi solved the puzzle...then when I relived my memories, I had to relive that feeling all over again." Atem thought back to his first and last week as pharaoh.

He had never realized how random and short lived life could be.

"I wonder how Oji-san felt knowing his time was coming...It must be so terrifying. Just the thought-"

"Atem, you're alive now. You get to live your own life-"

"Yes, but for how long? Life is random. This shuttle could crash right now and all we've done this weekend is argue and push the one person who understands both of us away. I don't want to fight anymore, Seto." Atem said shakily, resting his forehead against Kaiba's muscular arm.

Kaiba ran his fingers through Atem's spiky hair.

Atem was right.

He had been a pill all weekend and he hadn't put Atem's feelings first.

"Pharaoh. I don't want to argue either." Kaiba whispered into Atem's ear.

The two duelists remained silent as they exited the shuttle and walked to their hotel room. Kaiba opened their door and let Atem enter first, exhaling deeply as he shut the door.

"I'm going to shower." Atem mumbled, shuffling into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Kaiba sighed and sat on the bed.

There had to be something he could do to lift Atem's spirits.

Atem sighed happily as the hot water danced across his skin. He leaned his arm against the cold tile. He let out a light moan when he stood under the shower head, letting the water soak his hair.

" _Are you alright, love?"_

Atem gasped and stopped the water. He stepped out of the shower and looked around the bathroom.

Empty.

He rubbed at his eyes and groaned lightly,

"I'm hearing things…She isn't here." He whispered to himself, getting back in the shower to finish cleansing himself.

He slowly lathered the hotel body wash in his hands, cringing at the synthetic smell. He soaped his arms and legs, missing the feel of Salem's expensive oils and body butters. He exhaled slowly, thinking of Salem's large beautiful honey eyes staring into his soul.

Atem bit back a sob, remembering the look on Salem's face the morning before. He rested his hand against the tile, not bothering to try to rinse the cheap soap from his skin.

He was blocked.

He couldn't apologize to her and Kaiba sure as hell wasn't going to contact her on Atem's behalf…

Shit.

Atem slid to the floor of the tub and let out a shivering sob.

" _Why? Why am I so upset?"_ He thought as he stood up shakily.

He quickly finished his shower and wrapped himself in a fluffy white robe, trying to warm himself up.

He walked up to the large mirror and looked at his reflection, studying the dark circles under his eyes.

Ew.

He ran his fingers against his skin in slow upward strokes. He looked even older than he did a couple of months ago. He knew that was the point of the hormones but he didn't realize what getting older meant for his face.

He opened his robe out of curiosity and stared at his naked body.

Oh Gods.

His body was worse.

He was skinny.

Too skinny for his own liking.

" _No wonder Salem blocked you. Look at you, you're grotesque. What would a goddess like that want with you?"_ His gaze swept lower toward his genitals,

"Ugh…" He said aloud, closing his robe and leaving the bathroom.

He gasped when he saw several glowing candles surrounding the large bed. He walked further into the bedroom and smiled at the rose petals covering the duvet.

"You seemed like you needed a calm atmosphere so I made one." Kaiba's voice sounded from the couch.

Atem turned to see Kaiba seated beautifully in the middle of the couch. His long arms were draped across the back of the couch while his legs were deliberately crossed.

Atem exhaled deeply as he sauntered over to the tall brunette and sat on the couch,

"You didn't have to do this... " He said, examining the covered trays of food.

"It was needed. For both of us." Kaiba said, uncorking a bottle of wine and pouring a small amount of liquid into a glass for Atem.

Atem took the glass by the stem and gulped the red liquid in one go. He sucked in air through his teeth as the acidic drink burnt his tongue and inner cheeks,

"Fuck, this is bad wine…" Atem laughed, putting the glass back on the coffee table.

Kaiba chuckled and ran his fingers through his overly fluffy hair,

"That's the best wine they had…"

"Sorry… Thank you. I mean it." Atem said running his hand up Kaiba's bare thigh.

He noticed that Kaiba had changed from his ceremony robe to one of the fluffy hotel robes as well. He gazed at Kaiba's chiseled features and flawless skin.

"How...How do you look like this?" Atem asked, reaching his hand up to cup Kaiba's cheek.

Kaiba mimicked Atem's motions and cupped the ex pharaoh's cheek in his palm,

"Atem, if you only knew how stunning you really are…." He said leaning his face close to Atem's, their lips inches apart.

Atem closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Kaiba's, desperately crawling on top of the larger male. He straddled Kaiba's hips and deepened the kiss, eliciting a low groan from the blue eyed CEO.

Kaiba snaked his hands up Atem bare thighs and to his backside, enjoying every inch of Atem's beautiful skin. He slipped his tongue into the ex pharaoh's mouth, lightly biting Atem's bottom lip.

"Mn!" Atem yelped, loving the slight pain from Kaiba's teeth. He felt a current of electricity course through him as Kaiba's arousal brushed against his member.

"Oh Gods…." Atem moaned, breaking the passionate kiss.

Kaiba smirked and stood, lifting Atem up in the process. He carried the former prince over to the bed and laid him down gently.

Atem was becoming impatient. He tore off his robe and threw it to the floor, taking extra care not to throw the fabric into the lit candles. He laid back onto his elbows, gazing at Kaiba through lust filled eyes.

Kaiba pulled at the belt of his robe, letting the fabric fall open to reveal his erection. He licked his lips and leaned over to kiss Atem's navel. He kissed and nipped at Atem's skin as he moved down to the pharaoh's groin, Atem's moans spurring him to continue.

He gave Atem's throbbing erection a tentative lick, gauging the ex king's reaction.

"Mnnn...Seto…." Atem moaned, tangling his fingers in Kaiba's thick wavy hair.

Kaiba swirled his tongue around the head of Atem's penis and hummed lightly, enjoying the feeling of Atem's thighs around his neck.

He pulled Atem's hips closer, deep throating his crimson eyed lover.

"Mn! Seto! Stopstotoptop!" Atem gasped, placing his foot on Kaiba's shoulder and pushing the larger male off of him.

Atem let out a frustrated moan when Kaiba quickly squeezed the base of Atem's shaft, keeping the spiky haired duelist from his orgasm,

"Fuck, that's not fair Kaiba!" He breathed.

Kaiba smirked and licked his lips,

"I see. So I'm "Kaiba" when I'm in trouble?" He said, raking his fingernail up the backside of Atem's erection.

Atem shuddered and glared at Kaiba,

"More or less…" He shrugged.

Kaiba fully crawled onto the bed and sat with his legs crossed, unapologetically showing off his leaking member.

"Are you okay to continue? Kaiba asked, stroking himself for some relief.

Atem nodded, yelping when Kaiba immediately grabbed the back of this thighs and pushed his knees to his ears so his puckering hole was completely exposed.

He shook lightly when he felt Kaiba's breath against his cheeks.

"Did Salem take you here?" Kaiba asked, giving Atem's perineum a small kiss.

"No. Just her fingers…" Atem mumbled, gasping when Kaiba's tongue licked and explored his folds.

Kaiba sloppily sucked and kissed Atem's entrance, moaning at the pharaoh's unique taste and smell.

Atem moaned loudly as Kaiba pointed his tongue and pushed it inside of his tight hole,

"Oooh Gods…." He curled his toes and gripped the bed covers, enjoying the new and incredible sensation.

Kaiba felt his own member throb with need as he continued to soak Atem's clenching and unclenching hole. He lifted one of Atem's legs over his shoulder and kept the other one pushed against Atem's body. He gazed at Atem's face, flushed and bright red, ready for more.

He reached his hand to Atem's cheek and cupped it lightly, using his thumb to stroke the ex king's cheek.

Atem instinctually picked up on what Kaiba wanted and opened his mouth, breathing through his nose when Kaiba pushed two fingers against his tongue to wet them. He sucked on the long digits sensually, loving Kaiba's intense gaze.

Kaiba pulled his fingers from Atem's warm mouth and slowly pressed his index finger inside of Atem. He licked his lips as his lover cried out and shook.

"Breathe, pharaoh…" Kaiba grunted, moving his finger in and out.

Atem let out a shuddering breath as he started to feel small veins of white hot arousal shoot through his legs. He pushed his hips against Kaiba's finger as the sensation became more enjoyable.

"Hmm…...Ha…" He moaned breathily as Kaiba inserted a second finger.

Kaiba roughly scissored his fingers, stretching Atem impatiently. He had been dreaming of this for so long, he didn't know how much longer he could wait. He gave Atem's perineum several lewd licks as he continued stretching Atem, relishing the pharaoh's loud moans.

"Atem...I can't wait any longer…" He purred, throwing Atem's other leg over his shoulder. He rubbed his stiffness against Atem's dripping entrance to sufficiently lubricate himself.

"Seto ...I'm ready." Atem whispered, wrapping his arms around Kaiba's neck as the beautiful brunette placed his hands on either side of Atem's head.

Kaiba rested his forehead against Atem's and line himself up at Atem's entrance. He pushed himself inside the pharaoh slowly, groaning from the heat of Atem's walls.

Atem tried his best to relax as he felt himself stretching painfully. He exhaled deeply as he felt Kaiba fully sheath himself to the hilt.

"Shit you're tight…" Kaiba moaned, kissing Atem neck and biting his ear. He tangled his fingers in the hairs at the base of Atem's neck and pulled lightly.

Atem sucked in air through his teeth as Kaiba started a slow rhythm. He let out a shaky sigh as his body started to respond to Kaiba painfully slow thrusts.

Kaiba sucked on Atem's ear lobe, hoping to relax the tense prince. He changed angles with each lazy trust, pausing when Atem gasped and moaned.

" _Found it…"_ Kaiba thought, thrusting into Atem, hitting the king's prostate relentlessly.

"Oh! Oh fuck!" Atem moaned, feeling waves of please crash in his lower belly as Kaiba sped up the tempo. He dug his nails into Kaiba shoulders, moaning wildly.

Kaiba moved Atem's legs from his shoulders to around his waist, thrusting deeper into pliant body beneath him. He let out a throaty groan as Atem's tight heat clenched around him.

"Seto...Oh Gods, I'm going to come..Please, please, please…" Atem babbled, his erection trapped between their bodies, aching for release.

"Not yet, Atem please…" Kaiba moaned, thrusting into his lover desperately.

Atem whined and cried out feeling his member twitching and throbbing.

He didn't understand.

This was different.

His stomach quivered and his legs shook as his walls clamped down onto Kaiba relentlessly. His back arched and his vision went white, not hearing the sound of his own voice as he came.

Kaiba released thickly inside of Atem when the pharaoh clenched around him. He buried his face into Atem's neck and squeezed his eyes shut as the sensation became overwhelming.

Atem yelled Kaiba's name as his orgasm continued,

"Seto! Take it out! Takeitouttakeitout!" He hollered, unable to control his hips and legs.

"It's so tight, Atem...I can't-" Kaiba grunted, feeling Atem tense around him more, "You need to breathe. Relax.." He moaned, still reeling from his release.

Atem breathed in and out of his nose heavily, trying to calm himself down. He sighed in relief as Kaiba was finally able to pull himself out of Atem. He felt Kaiba's semen ooze out of him and he shivered.

Gross.

He breathed out of his mouth slowly, catching his breath. He turned his head to look at Kaiba who had collapsed beside him.

"I didn't think it would feel like that…" Atem murmured, feeling his hole leak even more.

Kaiba exhaled happily and smirked at the ceiling,

"I didn't think cumming hands free was real."

Atem sat up shakily and raised an eyebrow,

"What does that mean?"

Kaiba chuckled and shook his head,

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Atem scoffed,

" _Enjoying myself_ doesn't even come close to how amazing I feel right now." He said with a laugh.

Kaiba turned over on his side and smiled up at the pharaoh,

"Hm. I had a good time too. Such a good time in fact, that I'm going to take a small nap before we need to get ready for the reception tonight. Do you mind?" He asked, getting comfortable under the duvet.

"Of course not, Seto. I'm going to eat something. I'm starving." Atem said slowly standing up and groaning lightly when his hole chafed and leaked.

Ouch.

He knew that would take some getting used to.

He grabbed his robe from off of the floor and blew out the candles. After wrapping himself in the fabric he quietly sat on the couch, excited for his meal. He removed the silver cover from both plates and frowned in disgust.

Fish.

"Yuck…" He whispered, realizing that Kaiba had no idea that Atem hated fish.

He covered both plates and went to the side table for his phone. He sighed, remembering that he couldn't text Salem. Instead, he composed a message to Yugi.

 **Atem: I know you're probably busy getting ready for the reception. But, I was wondering if we could talk?**

 **..**

… **.**

 **..**

 **Aibou: Actually, I'm all set for the party. Te'a's out getting her hair and makeup done so she'll be gone for a while. Why don't you come to the wedding suite? I could use your help making the room look romantic for after the reception. ;)**

 **..**

…

 **Atem: Of course! I'll get cleaned up and come to you!**

 **..**

…

 **Aibou: I'll text you my room number in a bit! 3**

Atem chuckled and set his phone on the coffee table. He hung up his tux for the reception in the closet next to Kaiba's and sighed.

He would have to come back to the room to change but at least that'll give Kaiba some quiet time to rest. He took a second shower and dried himself off, getting dressed in a cream Gucci tracksuit.

He pocketed his phone and kissed Kaiba's forehead.

"He looks so peaceful…" Atem whispered to himself.

He wrote a note on the hotel stationary and breathed in and out deeply, hoping Kaiba wouldn't oversleep again. He shook the thought from his head and took the room key from the table next to Kaiba's sleeping form.

He stepped into his slippers and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He checked his phone and follow Yugi's directions to the new room. He got into the elevator and pressed the button for Yugi's floor. He looked at the pictures from the before the ceremony on his phone, chuckling at Yugi's nervous expression around Te'a's father. He was so engrossed in the pictures, he didn't hear someone else enter behind him.

"Good afternoon, Atem." Mokuba's deep voice said.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I was- Hello, Mokuba." Atem stuttered, finally smiling at the young raven haired CEO.

Mokuba's expression remained stoic as he pressed the emergency stop button, causing the elevator to come to a sickening halt.

"What the f-" Atem started, yelping when Mokuba pushed him against the elevator wall.

Atem gasped and looked up into Mokuba's purple grey eyes which were full of rage and resentment.

"You ruined everything, you know that?" Mokuba growled grabbing the collar of Atem's tracksuit.

Atem glared up at the spoiled man in front of him,

"I did no such thing. Your brother needed me and now he has me. You should be happy for him."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes and slammed Atem against the wall once more,

"Oh I should, should I? I wonder how Salem feels about being replaced. After all if it were for you she'd still be with my brother…" Mokuba whispered threateningly.

Atem kept silent. There was no reason he should tell Mokuba about what had actually been going on between the three of them.

"The second you start causing trouble for my brother, well, more than you already have, I'll come after you. Yugi work's for the Kaiba's now so he can't save you either. It would be in your best interest to be on your best behavior." Mokuba smirked at let go of Atem's collar. Pressing the red button again for the elevator to resume it's upward path.

Atem rubbed at his chest and glared at Mokuba the rest of the ride.

" _Mokuba was on a straight, innocent path the last I had seen him. Did my absence cause this behavior or was it my return?"_ Atem thought as the elevator slowed to a stop.

The elevator pinged and Mokuba sauntered out of the elevator,

"Tell Yugi I have a gift for him. Oh, and don't worry. I didn't bring Oji-san back from the dead and make the entire weekend about me." He spat as the doors closed.

Atem felt a lump forming in his throat. He had never thought about the fact that his presence would draw attention away from Yugi's wedding.

Oh, no.

He was so focused on coming back and living his own life that he didn't think about the effect it would have on the people around him.

The elevator came to another stop.

Yugi's floor.

He sadly left the elevator and walked down the hall. He sighed as he knocked on the large double doors of the wedding suite.

He heard excited footstep run up to the door before it opened, revealing a relieved and relaxed lavender eyed duelist.

"I'm so glad we're going to have a little alone time!" Yugi exclaimed, shutting the door as Atem shuffled inside.

Atem exhaled and pulled the new groom into a hug,

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

Yugi returned the hug, confused by Atem's sudden sadness,

"Atem? What are you apologizing for?" He asked.

Atem sighed and released Yugi from the hug. He sat on the large bed and looked around the overly luxurious room,

"This doesn't seem like you, Aibou." He changed the subject, gesturing to the spacious suite.

Yugi laughed nervously,

"Te'a picked it out. I didn't really mind where we slept as long as I got to be with her. She wants this to be a special experience and I can afford it now so, here we are..."

Atem nodded slowly,

"I hope my being here didn't put a damper on one of the biggest moments of your life." He said shakily.

"What?! Are you kidding, Atem! You being here it's-it's a dream come true! Oji-san would be happy that we've been reunited. Cheers to Kaiba, I guess." Yugi giggled.

"No. To Salem. It might have been Kaiba's idea but if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here." Atem explained, feeling his earlier guilt wash over him.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so used to Kaiba being the one to do things like this…. I was so against him contacting Salem...If he had listened to me, you wouldn't be here."

Atem shook his head,

"This weekend isn't about me. Let's get to it shall we?" He smirked and stood, looking around the room,

"We'll need some flower petals to start."

Kaiba snored himself awake, jolting upright and frantically checking his phone.

Phew.

He still had plenty of time to get ready. He sniffed the air, noticing a stale fishy smell. He sniffed the sheets and under his arms.

Not the source of the smell.

He groggily got out of bed and followed the smell to the coffee table.

"Ohuggh!" He plugged his nose when he lifted up the silver cover off of one of the plates.

He hastily covered it and stacked both plates, holding his breath as he put them in the hallway. He shut the door and stomped over to the window, opening it to allow fresh air to flow into the room.

" _The least he could have done was put the food in the fridge."_ Kaiba thought, taking off his robe and sighing heavily.

He stomped into the bathroom and started the shower, grumbling to himself when he heard the hotel room door open and close.

" _Where has he been?_ Kaiba scowled as he quickly finished his shower. He ignored the bathroom door opening and stepped out of the tile enclosure.

"Seto? How was your nap?" Atem asked, his charming smile threatening to pierce Kaiba's sour mood.

Kaiba cleared his throat and wrapped his towel around his waist,

"Where were you?"

Atem walked up behind Kaiba and wrapped his arms around the CEO's waist. He kissed Kaiba's shoulder blade and nuzzled his forehead against the warm skin,

"I left you a note. Aibou, needed some help decorating his wedding suite… Also, I ran into your brother in the elevator… He, um, really doesn't like me." Atem murmured.

Kaiba rolled his eyes,

"I see you and Salem must have started talking again." He spat, Atem's words all too familiar.

Atem backed away and stared at Kaiba in the mirror as the brunette hastily blow dried his hair,

"What's that supposed to mean? Your brother is, I don't know, kind of a thug."

Kaiba slammed his hand on the marble counter and glared daggers at Atem,

"Watch yourself!"

Atem jumped and stepped back carefully,

"He threatened me in the elevator, Kaiba. I don't think you understand how your brother's behavior is ruining your personal relationships. Salem would still be here if you're brother wasn't such a monster-"

"Salem would still be here if you didn't tell her that her feelings were invalid. You really think you're such an angel, Atem? You've done more harm to her than I did." Kaiba growled.

Atem scoffed,

"How? _You're_ the one who pressured her into sex by threatening to sick your clincally insane spoiled brat of a brother on her!"

"Stop it." Kaiba warned, walking out of the bathroom.

Atem followed Kaiba angrily,

"Why should I? It's true. You should be upset with your brother for threatening two of your loved ones!"

"Shut up. I'm warning you, Atem. Back. off."

"No! Kaiba, you're brother slammed me against the wall of the elevator..." Atem pleaded, hoping to make some sort of break through.

Kaiba stilled,

"He got physical with you?"

Atem crossed his arms and nodded slowly,

"Seto, I know that we both decided that having Salem in our lives right now isn't such a good idea. But, if you let Mokuba ruin your relationships...you might lose me too.."

Kaiba furrowed his brow and scoffed,

"I agree that Mokuba's behavior was inappropriate but let's be honest Atem. You can't leave me. Even if you wanted to." He took off his towel and began to get dressed.

Atem studied Kaiba carefully,

"What do you mean?"

Kaiba slipped on his skin tight boxers and smirked,

"Think about it, Atem. You have nothing to your name and nowhere to go. Salem's blocked you so you can't leech off of her anymore-"

"I have Aibou and our friends…" Atem challenged, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yugi is married now. Knowing him and Gardner, they'll have kids right away. You're going to intrude on his life and the lives of others just to prove a point? Face it, Atem. I'm all you have now." Kaiba explained going to the closet and pulling his dress shirt from the hanger.

Atem inhaled through his nose and swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated to admit it but Kaiba was right. He tried to blink away his tears, sniffling slightly.

Kaiba looked over at Atem,

"Oh, no, no. Atem, I'm just telling you the truth…" He said softly, walking over to Atem and cupping his face in his hands.

Atem sniffled lightly, staring up into Kaiba's eyes. He didn't understand.

Why did he feel awful?

He sighed as Kaiba ran his fingers through Atem's spiky hair.

So nice..

What was this?

" _Kaiba just made me feel terrible...But now he's…"_

Atem gasped as Kaiba kissed him full on the mouth.

" _This is...a different kind of game…"_ He thought, moaning as Kaiba trailed his fingers down Atem's abdomen.

No.

Atem shivered as Kaiba grabbed his hands and put them on his chest. He became sexually frustrated as Kaiba broke away and went back to getting dressed. He huffed and crossed his arms,

"Um, are we going to…" He began, gesturing to the bed.

Kaiba chuckled,

"We have to get ready." He said, ignoring Atem and putting on this dark blue tux pants.

Atem growled and stomped his foot,

"I don't understand! You were so mean just now and then you get me worked up?"

Kaiba raised his eyebrow,

"I was just being honest. I'll talk to Mokuba about his behavior but everything else I said I meant." He said, buttoning his shirt.

Atem frowned.

Yes.

This was a different game and Atem didn't know if he wanted to play.

Atem jumped when there was a furious knock at the door. He walked over to the door and looked into the peephole.

Oh.

"Just open it, Atem. It's probably one of your friends." Kaiba sighed, making sure he was completely decent.

Atem opened the door and cleared his throat as Te'a stormed into their room, wearing a satin white robe and fluffy slippers. Her face was covered in a green substance and her hair was done up in pin curls.

"Um, come in?" Atem said closing the door.

"Kaiba, will you explain this?!" She yelled waving a rectangular piece of paper in Kaiba's face.

Kaiba snatched the paper out of Te'a's hands and read it.

It was a check.

From Salem.

" _Pay to the order of Te'a Gardner for the amount of_...Oh, Oh. Well. Congrats, Gardner. It looks like you've been given the gift of financial independence." Kaiba said, handing it back to the disgruntled bride.

Te'a glared at the tall brunette and held the check out,

"Take it. Give it back to her. I don't want help from that snake. I have Yugi."

"Te'a! Salem isn't a snake. She's the only reason I'm here!" Atem said in complete shock.

Te'a turned to Atem and smiled sadly,

"Atem, I don't expect you to understand but this is an inappropriate gift." She said handing the check to Atem.

Atem gazed at the check, counting the ridiculous amount of zeros. He realized that Te'a was right. He didn't understand.

"That's enough money for me to start my own dance studio and have money left over to start a college fund for me and Yugi's children. Kaiba, I know you can contact her. I don't accept this gift." Te'a said taking the check back from Atem, trying to hand it to Kaiba once more.

"Not my problem. Why don't you talk it over with your husband? Or do you not want him to know that you have it?" Kaiba questioned, wondering why the short haired bride wouldn't take the money.

Atem shook his head,

"Te'a haven't you always wanted to dance? I remember that you were going to go to school in America."

"I did, Atem. Let's just say, things were difficult...New York is shiny and fantastic but it was difficult for a girl from Japan to get cast on a work visa. I came back to Japan to start my own studio and I just...never got around to saving the money.." Te'a explained, gazing at the check dreamily.

"Well then there you have it. Salem is giving you an opportunity and you should take it. Keep the money, Gardner. Yugi's game isn't out yet and he's only contracted so long as he's working on it with Kaiba Corp. Once it's out, his contract ends. It'll do well, of course. But that'll be money that Yugi earned. Do you really want to spend your whole life getting an allowance from your husband?" Kaiba explained, sitting on the bed.

Te'a sighed and studied the check,

"I want to talk to her myself then. Give me her number." She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Absolutely not." Kaiba deadpanned, taking his tie from off of the bed.

"Atem, give me her number." Te'a said, turning to the ex pharaoh.

"Te'a...I can't just-"

"I am the bride and I demand to speak with the vile woman who gave me this small fortune!" Te'a yelled, throwing a tantrum.

Atem yelped and took out his phone, sending Salem's number to Te'a cellphone,

"There, it's done!" Atem said, terrified of the angry bride.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I'll see you in an hour for the reception." She smiled at Atem and glared at Kaiba, slamming the door behind her as she left.

"God, what I wouldn't give to listen in to that conversation…" Kaiba muttered, slipping his tie underneath his collar.

Atem shook his head,

"You're unbelievable."

Te'a sniffled and paced back and forth in her bridal suite, dialing the number Atem had given her. She breathed shakily as she listened to the other line ring.

" _Hello?"_ Salem's voice sounded on the line.

"This is Te'a. What the fuck is your problem?" She said harshly, tapping her foot.

" _...Something on your mind, bridezilla?"_

"Oh, you are unbelievable! How did you even get this into my room? No one saw you and the lock wasn't broken!"

" _I brought Atem back from the dead, I can obviously pick a lock. Is there a problem with the check? I'm a lefty but I made sure to write legibly."_

"The problem _is_ the check! How could you possibly think this was appropriate?" Te'a spat, the small piece of paper still in her hand.

" _So you have no issue that I've returned one of your dear friends to you through highly impossible means? Means that would have me in trouble with world leaders and the Japanese government?"_

"...No."

" _Your issue is with a monetary gift that gives you financial independence. The amount not being an issue for me to provide-"_

"The problem is the amount! You couldn't have possibly thought that I would accept this?"

" _...Alright then, Mrs. Mutou. What amount would be appropriate and agreeable to you? After all, Atem was Yugi's gift. I mean if we're being honest, it was Seto's gift that he's sharing with Yugi. But, you were left out. Think about it, you haven't worked since, what, high school? You don't have any real work experience. You need your own money."_

Te'a was silent. She didn't want to admit that Salem was right but she couldn't imagine taking the money and not telling Yugi about it.

" _Te'a?"_

"I'm here." She said her voice cracking slightly.

" _Listen. I know you think I'm a bad person but I truly believe that you are a remarkable human being and that you'll do amazing things with this money. Think of it as an investment in your future. After what Seto did to me and after Atem using me, I don't really have anyone and-"_

"What do you mean Atem used you? Kaiba's the one who used you...that's what Atem said. Kaiba seemed to know what he did to you..."

Te'a shivered when Salem let out a chilling laugh,

" _Atem used me, Te'a. Seto and I had a real relationship...That is until I let slip that I had certain technology that could bring Atem back. After that, well...it was mainly just sex. Not that it wasn't consensual-well, it was until Halloween…"_

Te'a knew she shouldn't ask, but she needed to know,

"What happened during Halloween?" She asked slowly.

" _Seto and I had been broken up for a while. Mokuba threatened to buy stock in my company and run it into the ground. Technically if the stock is for sale, it can be bought by anyone. So, naturally I played along. During the party at the Kaiba mansion, Seto had too much to drink so I helped him to his room…"_

"No."

" _He told me I had two choices. One was I could explain why I was leaving to Mokuba and the other was getting into bed with him. Te'a, he was so rough with me. So rough that I was sent to the hospital the next morning. It took me weeks to recover. Atem was there for me. I trusted him."_

"So then how did he use you?"

" _He stayed with me during the entire process and we had become close. Incredibly close…."_

Te'a gasped and choked back a sob. She didn't know what Salem had been through. She had mistaken Salem's cold attitude for ill intentions.

" _I was supposed to attend your wedding but Atem told me to leave. After that he basically told me that Seto became violent with me was because I wasn't special to him."_

"He wouldn't say something like that." She defended.

Te'a jumped as her phone pinged. A text message.

" _That's the text conversation. Take from it what you will. Te'a, if you really don't want the money, then I'll stop payment and you can tear it up. But I need to know now."_

Te'a thought seriously for a moment. Did she really need this money? Did she want to achieve her dreams by making a deal with the devil?

No. No, she didn't.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened to you, Salem. I am. But, I can't take your money. A part of me wants to believe that you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart but… my intuition is telling me not to trust you…"

Te'a tore up the check and went into the bathroom, flushing the pieces down the toilet,

"I'm sorry you don't have anyone but you know that if I took this money, I'd be starting off my marriage with secrets. I don't know you that well, but I have a feeling this check is your way of getting some sort of revenge.."

Te'a heard Salem sigh on the other end,

" _I can't change what you think about me. I can't change what anyone thinks about me."_

"Salem. I don't think you should try and contact me-any of us, again. Especially, if _some_ of us have caused you so much pain." Te'a said, realizing she needed to get ready.

" _Congratulations, Mrs. Mutou. I hope you have an incredible evening."_

Te'a felt her eyes become hot as the line clicked and went silent.

No.

She knew she did the right thing.

Atem sighed loudly as he watched Kaiba sip his champagne,

"They newlyweds haven't even entered yet and you're on your third glass of champagne." He scolded crossing his arms.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and took another sip,

"It's champagne not grain alcohol calm down." He set down his flute and look around the reception hall.

He caught Mokuba's eye from across the room and nodded at the young man, gesturing for him to come to his table.

Atem looked at Kaiba and then at Mokuba who was now walking over to their table,

"You're more alcohol than man right now, and you're going to try to talk your brother?"

"You're being dramatic Atem. You'll know when I've had too much to drink." Kaiba said, standing up,

"I'll be right back. Do NOT talk to anyone you don't know." Kaiba finished, leading Mokuba to the hallway once the raven haired male reached the table.

Mokuba crossed his arms as him and his brother stepped into the quiet hallway,

"You haven't spoken to me all day. I'm guessing Atem told you about our little conversation." He said leaning against the wall.

Kaiba glared at his younger brother,

"You can't keep threatening my lovers, Mokuba. You were so supportive in the beginning. What happened?"

Mokuba scoffed,

"What happened? You broke up with someone who was perfect for you is what happened. Things are too raw right now. You can't already have another public relationship while both branches of our company is in shambles."

"It's not my fault your stock was bought out from under you." Kaiba stated.

"And it's not my fault you fired your entire board for conspiracy. Seto, we look like a joke to the public right now. I need to find out who purchased my stock and convince them to sell it back to me." Mokuba explained with a sigh.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair and gazed at his younger brother,

"Mokuba, whoever it is owns Kaiba corp. U.S. They can have you removed as CEO if they wanted. You can't rule out the possibility that this person isn't planning a takeover. Word will get out soon enough that you don't own the company. We can't release Yugi's game until you have the U.S. branch under your control. We can't risk it being pulled in America."

Mokuba groaned in frustration and studied his brothers face,

"I'm sorry I threatened Atem. It just feels like...You know. You were moving on. You and Salem could have gotten married and had a family…"

"Atem and I can have a family… There's just more steps…" Kaiba said with a chuckle.

"I'm serious, Seto. Technically, you and Atem can't get married. You can have that legal partnership thing or whatever, but even then it's not the real thing. Adoption has changed too. You'd have more of a chance adopting as a single father than you would with Atem as a partner." Mokuba came off of the wall and stepped closer to his brother.

"Seto, I think I'm in love with Rebecca…"

Kaiba's stomach dropped,

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with Rebecaa. We started talking again about a week after Joey and I broke up. She had been coming back and forth been Japan and America...And I officially closed on my condo in Times Square-"

"Congrats." Kaiba muttered.

"Seto, Rebecca is going to move in with me. I want kinds and so does she but I can't think of our future so long as I don't own the company you and I have worked so hard to change. Please, Seto. Can you find anything out?" Mokuba pleaded, sniffing slightly.

Kaiba sighed and patted his brother on the shoulder,

"I'm glad you're taking steps toward your happiness, Mokie. I'll see what I can do." He said, walking back into the reception hall.

Atem gave Kaiba a hopefully look as the blue eyed CEO took his seat at their table,

"Well?"

"He said he's sorry for threatening you. But he is right. We should keep a low profile. At least until Yugi's game comes out." Kaiba explained, adjusting his tie.

"What does keeping a low profile entail?" Atem asked, mimicking Kaiba behavior by adjusting his gold bow tie.

Kaiba exhaled deeply, looking Atem up and down. He admired the velvet burgundy tux that Salem had picked out for the ex kind.

It was a shame she couldn't attend the reception.

"Seto?" Atem nudged Kaiba gently.

"A low profile entails you not calling me by my first name in public." Kaiba whispered through clenched teeth.

Atem rolled his eyes and perked up his ears when the Duke started to speak into the microphone near the DJ.

"Hello, everyone! We've all had a very long day but I can say with complete confidence that bride and groom are well rested and ready to party with their amazing guests!" Duke announced, gesturing to the large double doors at the end of the reception hall.

All of the guests shifted their gaze to the newlyweds, who were entering the hall together. The music played at full volume as Yugi and Te'a walked down the middle of the hall arm and arm. Yugi was smiling nervously, trying his best not to step on Te'a's stark white ball gown.

Atem smiled happily and took out his phone, snapping several pictures of the couple as they made their way to the dance floor. He wiped a tear away from his cheek as the newlyweds started their first dance.

He wanted this.

He wanted to have this. With Kaiba.

But.

Atem turned his attention to Kaiba who was watching the couple calmly. He knew Japan didn't technically allow same sex marriage. At least not anything like this.

"What is it?" Kaiba whispered.

Atem shook his head and sniffed, watching Te'a and Yugi giggle and cry together.

They were happy.

He was that happy with Kaiba, right?

Atem looked at Kaiba once more and remembered how it felt to have the beautiful brunette inside of him. How it felt to be intertwined.

It was strange.

Atem realized that Kaiba almost acted like two different people and that it only got worse when he drank.

"Kaiba?" Atem whispered.

"What is it, Atem?"

"Do you think that'll ever be us?" Atem asked in a hushed voice.

Kaiba's heart fluttered excitedly. He wouldn't mind being married to Atem. That is if it were actual marriage and not a certificate that says "married but not really". He wanted to say yes so badly but the image of Salem in a wedding gown slipped into his thoughts.

This was all so confusing.

He cleared his throat,

"...Let's just get through the reception…."

Atem's heart sunk.

" _What? He doesn't even want to talk about it?"_

Atem sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

This weekend was a terrible idea.

As the night went on, Atem caught up with Joey and his professional dueling career. There were so many new rules, summoning techniques, and monsters. Atem knew getting back into the dueling circuit wasn't going to be an option.

He spent time with Tristan and Serenity. They were living in Osaka together while Tristan worked as the manager of the second location of his father's auto shop.

He laughed with Duke and danced with Rebecca. He sighed happily as he got back to his table,

"Why don't you mind, Se-Kaiba?" He asked, undoing his bow tie and the first button of his white shirt.

"No thanks. We're here for you to have a good time. I'm fine watching you." Kaiba said, sipping another glass of champagne.

Atem stared at the almost empty glass,

"Don't you think you should slow down. It's almost midnight and you've been at that all night."

Kaiba rolled his eyes,

"Why don't we go to the roof and wait for the fireworks to start. I think Yugi and Te'a are up there already." He said, ignoring Atem's statement.

Atem exhaled and nodded, following Kaiba up to the roof silently. He knew that most everyone here knew who he was but the majority of them didn't know that he and Kaiba were intimate.

When they finally reached the roof, Atem had to ask,

"Joey told me that same sex marriage is legal in some parts of America. Would you ever consider-"

"Atem, not here. Okay?" Kaiba hushed, as Te'a walked over to the two gentlemen.

"Good evening. I'm glad to see you two are having a good time." Te'a said calmly, a dramatic difference from her early behavior.

"Te'a you look beautiful." Atem complimented, admiring her curly hair and done up face.

"Thank you. Atem, could I actually speak with you in private for a moment?" She asked, her voice waveringly slightly.

Atem looked at Kaiba, receiving a shrug from the tall brunette. He nodded and followed Te'a to a quiet corner of the roof.

"I spoke with Salem. I tore up the check." She started, gazing at the bubbles in her champagne glass.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Atem asked, trying to read Te'a's expression.

She nodded,

"Even with what I learned, I still don't trust her."

"Salem hasn't done anything the make you feel that way and-"

"She slept with you. Which makes me so upset and I think about how much you and Yugi are similar it just, ugh! But then she sent me a screenshot of a conversation she had with you yesterday. Atem, how could you say such a thing?" Te'a asked, her eyes brimming at the corners.

"I didn't exactly realize what I was saying, Te'a. I want Kaiba and I to figure ourselves out…" Atem explained, trailing off.

"Anyway, I felt awful for accusing her trying to get revenge when she was just trying to...I don't know. Look for someone she could take to? I tried to call her back but I was sent straight to voicemail." She said staring at her drink sadly.

Atem was about to speak when Yugi joined them,

"Te'a, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, their group quickly joined by Kaiba as other guests began entering the roof for the count down and the fireworks.

"She was just telling me about the check Salem left." Atem said, getting punched in the shoulder by the bride.

"ATEM!" Te'a yelled, almost spilling her champagne.

Kaiba awkwardly sipped his drink as Yugi furrowed his brow,

"Check? Salem left a check? Why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked, taking the full glass of liquid from his wife.

"Because I decided not to keep it. She had addressed it to just me and-"

"You didn't think that a shady check isn't something I should know about?" Yugi asked heatedly, handing the glass of champagne to Atem.

Atem looked at Kaiba nervously. He didn't know what to do.

Kaiba smirked into his drink. He couldn't help but enjoy the fact that he wasn't the one being scolded for once.

"It was a small fortune, Yugi. I couldn't accept the money." Te'a said, crossing her arms.

"I just think that we should have made that decision together, Te'a. Of course we wouldn't take money from someone like Salem but I wish you would have involved me at least." Yugi argued, ignoring that the guest had started the countdown.

 _10.._

 _9.._

 _8.._

"I just think that if it was a check for me, I should be able to make the decision on what to do with it." Te'a rebutled.

7..

6..

5..

"It's funny how that's your philosophy if it's _your_ money, but my money is fair game to plan our overly extravagant wedding?" Yugi chuckled sarcastically.

Atem rubbed at his neck and looked between Yugi and Te'a, feeling awful for having mentioned the money.

Kaiba rolled his eyes,

"You know, none of this matters if you and Te'a signed a prenuptial agreement. You did sign a prenup,right? It only makes sense with your new tax bracket." he explained finishing his drink.

Yugi gazed at Te'a,

"Te'a got upset when I mentioned it."

"Only because money shouldn't matter." She put her hands on her hips.

"It obviously does now that I have a lot of it!" Yugi yelled.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a GODDAMN BABY!" Te'a screamed back.

..3..

..2…

...1..

The small group stood in awkward silence as the fireworks went off. Everyone around them clapping and cheering.

Te'a sighed and blinked rapidly, trying not to cry,

"Yugi, I-"

"Atem, Kaiba. Could you give us some privacy please?" Yugi asked stoically.

Kaiba pulled Atem by his arm away from the newlyweds to a far away corner of the roof.

"That was a disaster." Atem said slowly, trying to enjoy the bright and beautiful colors in the sky.

Kaiba set his glass down and sighed,

"I'm sure they've had worse fights, Atem."

"No, Kaiba. That fight was all my fault. I knew she didn't want him to know but I just blurted it out like an idiot. And what's a prenup?" Atem asked, feeling himself going into hysterics.

Kaiba rested his arms against the guardrails of the roof,

"A prenuptial agreement is a contract that a couple signs before they get married. Usually it lists money, assets, property owned and debt that each person has and who will get said money, assets, property, and debt if the marriage fails or a spouse dies." He explained.

Atem exhaled through closed lips,

"One thing Salem explained to me was student loan debt and why I don't want it. Do you think maybe Aibou wanted to discuss this in the agreement? Te'a did go to school right?"

"That's a good assessment, Atem. It makes sense that she would want her debt to become both of their debt. Yugi, who didn't get any formal higher education most likely didn't have any debt."

Kaiba said, looking up at the fireworks,

"He definitely does now after this wedding. I know how much he makes and even with his salary he probably had to take several loans to pay for vendors, catering, the shuttle service… Even Te'a's dress is probably at least 200,000 yen."

"I know you keep saying now isn't the time or place. But if we ever got married would you make me sign that contract?" Atem asked, not knowing what kind of answer he was looking for.

"It's not a matter of making you do anything. A prenup protects both parties, pharaoh. So, I would want us to do it, yes. But, only to make sure that if something happened to me, you'd be taken care of. I don't know what the future holds for us, Atem. But I do know that you'll want for nothing.." He said, sneakily holding Atem's hand.

Atem smiled brightly and sighed,

"I was worried. About us. You know with how much we've argued this weeked. But, I see now that arguing is normal part of a healthy relationship."

"Plus, Te'a's drunk and being a brat. Look, they've made up already." Kaiba nodded over to the couple, who were now hidden away in their own little corner, getting incredibly frisky.

Atem chuckled and smiled. His relationship with Kaiba could work.

It will work.

"Hey, Kaiba?"

"Yes, Atem?"

"Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Pharaoh."

* * *

HOLY FUCK THAT'S THE END OF ACT 2! A FULL 21,000 WORDS!

Not the end of the story of course, but we're officially, now, fucking finally (I love this story don't get me wrong) reaching the end of L'appel Du Vide.

I'm so sorry it took me so long but this was a long, long, oh so long, chapter.

I hope you enjoyed the content and I'll post the next chapter of this story within a couple of weeks!

Tumblr: QueenBEWD


	18. Precedence and Presidents

Mokuba paced his office nervously. He had been on edge since New Years day when he had received a mysterious email from the secret shareholder, asking for a meeting.

He tried his best to calm himself down, texting Rebecca for emotional support.

He was sure his secretary had the correct meeting time.

Right?

He gazed at the clock on his computer screen.

They were late.

He sighed shakily and paged his secretary,

"Where are they? Are you sure no one has checked in downstairs yet?"

" _I'm sorry, sir. No one has checked in and I haven't received any cancellation phone call or email."_

Mokuba sighed,

"Fine. Good. Thanks."

He rubbed at his forehead and sat at his desk.

This was the worst.

Whoever had purchased his stock definitely wanted to cause him harm. He didn't think about the fact that since he technically didn't own the US branch, he could be removed as president.

Mokuba shook his head and dialed his brothers number on his office phone. He pressed the speaker phone button and exhaled deeply when he heard Kaiba's voice on the other line.

" _Good afternoon, Mokuba."_

"Seto, this person still hasn't shown." Mokuba blurted.

" _Stay calm and collected."_

Mokuba furrowed his brow,

"You know something, don't you?"

" _I have to get dressed for work. I'll talk to you after."_

Mokuba frowned when he heard the line click and go silent.

Great.

He groaned and put his head on his desk. He knew there had to be a way around this mess.

There had to be.

His head shot up when he heard a loud warble. He stood up slowly as a swirling pink mass formed in front of his desk. He backed away in awe as Salem gracefully stepped out of the portal.

"Wh-wha-" Mokuba stuttered, unable to fathom what he had just seen.

"Oh come on, habibi. Out with it." Salem said, crossing her arms as the portal closed.

Mokuba shook his head and cleared his throat. He couldn't believe it.

Wait.

"You're the one who purchased my stock." He said slowly.

He felt his heart thud in his chest harshly.

This was bad.

"Yeah, no shit." She said, scanning the office carefully.

"Why?" Mokuba asked, glaring at the curly haired woman in front of him.

He watched Salem saunter around the office. It looked like she was already redecorating.

"Why what?" She asked, finally walking over to the desk and leaning against the polished wood.

"You don't seem like the type to want revenge so what could you possibly want with my company?"

"It's my company now. And you don't know me as well as you think you do. This branch is a disaster and the only reason why it started to do well was because of your brother's relationship with me." She explained, adjusting her grey trench coat.

"Yeah, I'm aware. So, then. What do I have to do to get you give me my two percent back?"

"Give? I'm not giving you anything." She said, with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Listen. Sell me back my two percent. This won't end well for you if you don't." Mokuba threatened.

"Hmmmm. What are you going to do if I don't?" She asked, raising in inquisitive eyebrow at the raven haired teen.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes,

"I'll tell everyone about your technology. You would be arrested."

Salem let out a bone chilling cackle,

"Awwww. You're going to tell the government on me? Why don't you call the prime minister right now? I would _love_ to hear you explain everything."

Mokuba growled and slammed his fist on his desk,

"Listen, bitch! When Seto finds out you're the one behind this-"

"Oh! As if he didn't already know. You don't think it strange that your brother took no action when he noticed the stock had been purchased? I'm sure he knows about the predicament you're in and knows I'm the one behind it." She explained with a cat like smirk.

Mokuba sat down in his chair, defeated. He knew there was something off when he spoke to his brother.

Fuck.

There was no way around this mess.

"Okay. Okay, Salem. What do I have to do?" He asked, ready to work with her.

"Mnnn, for starters? You should resign." She stated seriously.

Mokuba laughed uncontrollably,

"Haha, no. That's not happening."

"Better that you resign, than I fire you. Your choice." Salem said, examining her hands absentmindedly.

Mokuba pursed his lips and flared his nostrils,

"Keep me on as president."

"Why should I? An empty seat is better than a spoiled brat." She said, flipping her long messy curls over her shoulder.

Mokuba ran his fingers through his hair,

"Fuck, Salem. Come on. I'm sorry for what happened between you and my brother. And, I'm sorry for threatening you but please don't do this. I'll do anything…" He pleaded, completely desperate.

Salem cracked her knuckles and sighed,

"I'll keep you on as president."

Mokuba let out a sigh of relief.

"But, you have to do everything I say. This is my company after all." She added.

"Of course." Mokuba nodded, glad that he was still president. For now.

"Let's start simple. Yugi's game is set for release this coming spring in Japan and in the fall in the U.S. It should be released in the U.S. first. This branch needs the profits sooner rather than later." She said, walking to the center of the large office.

Mokuba shook his head,

"Seto isn't going to go for that."

"Not my concern. Your job is to make it happen. So make it happen. Before that though, I'd like to see how the game looks. I need to see the most current changes and then we can move forward." She ordered, pointing her watch in front of her and opening a portal.

"I'm glad we could do business. Do _not_ disappoint me." With that, she walked through her portal, leaving Mokuba alone in his office.

He placed his head in his hands and exhaled deeply,

"I'm a puppet for the most dangerous woman in the goddamn universe…"

* * *

Atem groaned internally as Kaiba poured himself a second glass of wine. He stabbed a piece of broccoli with his fork and shoved it into his mouth. All the while glaring at his plate,

"Do you have to drink when it's just the two of us having dinner? I didn't think I was so unbearable that you'd need liquid courage just to eat this god awful food." Atem spat, impaling a baby carrot on his fork.

Kaiba sighed,

"It's just wine. What's your problem? You've been in a bad mood all day." He asked, taking a small sip of his drink.

Atem set his fork down and crossed his arms,

"I want to spend time with you outside of the mansion. I hate being cooped up here all day. I thought once Aibou and your brother found out, it would be different. I still feel like a science experiment." He said, staring emptily at his plate of vegetables.

"I know, you want to go outside but things are still a little difficult and new. It's only been two weeks, Atem. I just ask that you be patient." Kaiba said softly.

Atem sighed pushed his plate away from him,

"Fine. Can I at least have better food? Nothing is seasoned and there's no protein." He complained.

"You need to eat healthy." Kaiba yawned.

"Oh, am I boring you?" Atem growled.

Kaiba scoffed,

"I've had a long day, Atem. You'd know how that feels if you actually had a job."

"I would LOVE a job. Anything to get me out of this house! I'm so bored, Kaiba. I can't even spend time with Aibou because he's in New York on his honeymoon. You're so busy all the time. If I just had, I don't know…" Atem trailed off.

He wanted to say "a friend" but the last thing he wanted was to start another argument about where him and Kaiba stood on contacting Salem.

Kaiba rubbed his temples and cleared his throat. He knew what Atem had wanted to say and he was glad to ex pharaoh had stopped himself.

"I can't take time off right now, Atem. There's too much going on with the company and-"

"I know. Your work is important." Atem said, standing up.

"Where are you going? You've barely had any food."

"I can't eat unseasoned vegetables. I wish Isono's cooking was-"

"Don't you dare. If you really think you can make something better, then show me." Kaiba challenged, standing up from the table.

"Okay, I will!" Atem huffed, stomping to the kitchen, followed by a very entertained Kaiba.

Kaiba sat at the kitchen bar as he watched Atem set out a medium sized stainless steel pot.

"Let me guess. You're making pasta?"

Atem glared at the tall brunette and crossed his arms,

"What's wrong with pasta?"

Kaiba shrugged,

"I just figured if you're trying to prove how much better of a cook you are than Isono, you should do something more impressive." He said, slowly rounding the kitchen island and leaning against the counter.

He wasn't about to let Atem try and cook but it was fun to humor the ex pharaoh.

" _Although, the thought of Atem cooking for me every night is the sexiest thing ever…"_ Kaiba thought, feeling himself become aroused.

"I'm sick of only vegetables. Pasta is definitely a step up." Atem said, taking the pot and filling it with water.

"Have you ever used a stove before, Atem?" Kaiba asked, closing the gap between them.

Atem looked up at Kaiba's intense expression and shivered,

"What are you doing, Seto?" He asked as Kaiba ran his hands down Atem's upper arms.

Kaiba smirked mischeviously and pushed Atem onto the countertop. He roughly lifted the ex king's shirt and pinched at the pink nubs on Atem's chest,

"The stove is dangerous...Wouldn't you prefer to do something more fun?" He purred, nipping at Atem's sensitive skin.

Atem moaned lightly, trying his best to not let Kaiba distract him.

"Stop it. I'm hungry."

Kaiba chuckled and bit down on Atem's right nipple. He smiled against Atem's skin,

"Me too and I'm getting impatient." He said, unbuckling Atem's belt and unzipping his jeans.

Atem grunted when Kaiba crashed their lips together, immediately biting and sucking on Atem's bottom lip. He yelped when he felt Kaiba's warm hand around his member,

"Oh, God yes…" He moaned into the kiss.

"Mmmn...You've changed your tune rather quickly.." Kaiba whispered, stroking Atem's stiffening member.

Atem exhaled sharply as Kaiba quickened his pace. He happily laid back on the counter, giving Kaiba the opportunity to fully pull off his jeans and throw them to the ground. He knowingly lifted his knees to his chest and placed his hands just below his knee caps, fully exposing himself to his lover.

"You're learning quickly." Kaiba licked his lips, gazing at Atem's clenching hole and twitching erection.

Atem hummed and arched his back as Kaiba trailed his fingers up the backs of Atem's thighs,

"Please…" He begged, shaking when he felt Kaiba's hot breath on his hole.

Kaiba chuckled when Atem squirmed beneath him,

"It's amazing how much more submissive you are when you want to cum…"

He spat on the tight ring of muscle between Atem's legs and roughly inserted a finger inside the tight heat.

Atem hollered and moaned as Kaiba began to stretch him. He curled his toes as Kaiba added another finger,

"Oh shit… Haaaaoohhhhh…" He let his head fall back and his hips shake. He whined and protested when Kaiba removed his fingers and lewdly sucked on the digits.

"You want to cum, pharaoh?" Kaiba asked in a low murmur.

Atem nodded desperately, rolling his hips.

"Touch yourself." Kaiba ordered.

Atem obediently sat up and spread his legs, making sure Kaiba had a view of what Atem's hole. He gripped himself firmly, frustrated that the sensation was different when he stroked himself.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his moved his hand up and down slowly, spitting onto his erection to give himself more lubrication.

"Good. Keep going." Kaiba guided, rubbing himself through his slacks.

Atem's breathing became choppy and ragged as he pumped himself faster,

"Please….I need more…" He begged, aching for Kaiba thickness to stretch and pull him apart.

"Mmmmnnn, only good boys get what they need. Are you going to be good from now on?" Kaiba hummed, amused by Atem's neediness.

Atem nodded and moaned,

"I will...I'll be a good boy…"

"Good boys don't complain about dinner." Kaiba smirked.

Atem exhaled in frustration,

"...I won't complain anymore..Just please…" He let go of his weeping member and spread himself,

"I need you…"

Kaiba smirked triumphantly and nodded his head toward the kitchen floor. He unbuckled his belt as Atem hastily stepped down from the counter and got on all fours on the cold tile. He knelt behind Atem, unzipping his pants and setting his throbbing member free. He rubbed his arousal against Atem's soaking entrance, relishing Atem's shakings legs as he pushed himself inside slowly.

"Oh fuck yes…" Atem moaned, unashamedly stroking himself. The ex king didn't like that he was so easily influenced and controlled by sex but he couldn't help himself.

Sex was new to him.

At least it was new to his organic body.

He felt himself drool as Kaiba slammed into him,

"I'm close…." He moaned, hating that Kaiba had toyed with him for so long.

Kaiba was panting and groaning as he sped up, leaning over Atem and biting on the shell of his lover's ear. His vision blurred as the heat around his cock became almost unbearable,

"Fuck, Atem…" He moaned, feeling his orgasm building in his lower stomach.

Atem stilled as he spilled his seed all over the tile, his tongue lolling out as Kaiba's thrusts became desperate. He grunted when Kaiba pushed his shoulders to the ground and began thrusting at a new angle.

He choked out a breath as Kaiba came with one final hard thrust.

Kaiba let out a low groan as he came thickly and deeply inside of Atem,

"Mnn, yes…" He pulled out of Atem, spreading the ex pharaoh's cheeks to watch the semen ooze out of the tight hole,

"Satisfied?" Kaiba asked, stuffing himself back into his boxers and zipping up his pants.

Atem nodded happily, sitting up slowly. He looked at the floor and sighed,

"I guess we shouldn't leave this mess here for Isono to clean up..."

Kaiba snorted,

"He already doesn't like that we're together. The last thing we should do is leave our collective juices on the kitchen floor."

"Right." Atem sighed.

* * *

Kaiba yawned loudly as he started his work for the day. The last month with Atem was something out of a dream.

He had convinced the ex pharaoh to find a new hobby to keep him busy during the day. He was surprised when the former royal had decided to make it his sole purpose to redecorate the entire mansion.

Kaiba chuckled to himself at the thought of Atem picking out new carpet and complimenting wall paint. He sighed when his phone rang loudly,

"Mokuba, I'm surprised to hear from you."

" _It's only 9pm here and I knew you'd be by up now."_ Mokuba's voice was dreary and weak on the other line.

"Are you alright? You sound sick."

" _I'm fine. It's just allergies. There's actually something I wanted to discuss with you."_

"If it has to do with your mystery shareholder, I'm proud that you were able to negotiate with them."

" _I'm surprised you haven't asked me who it was, yet. Aren't you curious?"_

"...It doesn't matter now that you've handled it.."

" _...Okay, Seto…"_

Kaiba cleared his throat,

"Was that what you wanted to discuss?"

" _No. No, it wasn't. I wanted to discuss the first release of Yugi's game. So far, it looks like it'll be on time for this spring."_

"That was the plan."

" _I think that because of the state of the US branch, it might be a better idea to release it in America first. Kaiba Corp. U.S. will have profits coming in immediately, and it'll set the demand for the Japanese release in the fall."_

Kaiba chewed his tongue.

No.

That was an awful idea.

Yes, it was true that the US branch needed the profits immediately, but it could lose more money if the new platform flopped in America.

Which it was more likely to do…

" _Seto? Are you there?"_

"I'm here."

" _So what do you think?"_

"Mokuba. We never release in the states first. Do _you_ actually believe that this will set the demand in Japan? There's already demand in Japan and Americans are so willing to follow Japanese gaming culture and trends. I mean, unless this wasn't your idea?"

Kaiba listened as Mokuba sighed,

" _I really do think that a U.S. release first is the best course of action for this platform."_

"And that's completely your idea? An original thought?"

" _Seto, come on. I think you know my hands are tied."_

"I don't know, Mokuba. It seems like these are all of your original ideas…"

" _I don't understand what you want from me right now."_ Mokuba sighed.

"Take responsibility. Is it your idea or not?"

" _I feel like you know who the new owner is and this would all be easier if it was out in the open."_

"And I feel like you know that if a shareholder wishes to remain anonymous you have to honor that."

" _Fine. Do you approve my request to release the game in America first?"_

"It's not that simple, Mokuba. Yugi owns the copyright and in his contract it states that the release dates are spring in Japan and fall in America. He could sue if we move forward without his consent." Kaiba explained, simultaneously answering emails on his laptop.

Mokuba groaned,

" _What do I have to do, Seto?"_

"Well, since it's your idea and no one elses you should put together a case. We'll have a video conference and you can give us concrete reasons why it would be in our best interest to change Yugi's contracted release dates. You know, a better reason than that your branch needs the money."

" _Fine, Seto. Anything else?"_

"You need to own your branch."

" _I know."_

"Handle it."

" _I'm really in a bind here, Seto. I'm trying. Can you just...maybe you can be the voice of reason?"_

"I'll see what I can do but we're way past that." Kaiba sighed.

" _It's worth a shot."_

"Get some rest. We'll set a meeting once you have your materials."

" _Alright."_

Kaiba hung up and groaned.

This was a mess.

He dialed a memorized number into his work phone and waited as it rang,

" _Mr. Kaiba, to what do I owe the displeasure?"_

Ugh.

Jackson.

"Jackson, it's been a while. Is she available?"

" _She's busy. I can take a message but I probably won't give it to her. It'll just upset her."_

Kaiba growled and cleared his throat,

"Listen, Jackson-"

" _No, you listen, Mr. Kaiba. You've put her through enough. You have what you want. You have Atem. As far as your company's stock is concerned, Lady Sala doesn't do anything without cause or reason."_

"If you won't let me speak to her, just tell her that Atem is sorry about offending her. She blocked him about a month ago."

Kaiba heard Jackson sigh,

" _Fine. That is a message I will relay. Do not try to contact her again."_

The line went silent.

Kaiba exhaled deeply and clicked the phone onto the receiver. He leaned back in his chair and gazed at the high ceilings of his office.

He knew Salem wouldn't do anything to hurt them.

And, she wasn't one for revenge.

Was she?

He guessed it didn't matter at this point. What's done is done.

All that mattered was that Yugi's game gets released on time and Atem stays a secret from social media for just a little while longer.

Just a little while.

* * *

Atem excitedly ventured through the halls of the Kaiba mansion. He had big plans for this rotting piece of architecture. He wished that Kaiba would just sell the ancient eye sore but when Atem mentioned the idea of putting the mansion on the market, Kaiba gave him the silent treatment for a full day.

He did not like being ignored.

His next best option was to redecorate and renovate the crumbling manor. Maybe then he'd feel more at home. He took out his phone and began snapping pictures of the master bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Isono's voice said from the doorway.

Atem rolled his eyes and turned to face the greying chief of security,

"If you must know, Seto put me in charge of redecorating the Kaiba mansion."

Isono scoffed and shook his head,

"The mansion is over 100 years old, any renovations or redecorations need to be done by a professional. He gave you a fool's errand."

Atem sighed,

"Redecorating isn't something I need to be a professional to do. I know you don't like me, Isono but I'm not an idiot. I know how to use the internet to order things. Seto's card is on auto pay so he told me to have at it." He said, taking another picture, this time of the ensuite bathroom.

"Your presence here is ruining Mr. Kaiba's future. You don't belong here and redecorating the Kaiba mansion won't change that." Isono spat, leaving Atem alone in the large master bedroom.

Atem scanned the room and walked over to the bed. He sat down and ran his hand along the dark blue comforter. He laid back onto the fluffy pillows and held his phone above his face, typing a message to Kaiba.

 **Atem: Isono really hurt my feelings just now. Could you talk to him?**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Kaibabe: We've talked about this Atem. If you sass him back he'll never respect you.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Atem: He started it.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Kaibabe: I really can't deal with this right now, Atem. I'm busy.**

 **..**

…

 **Atem: You're always busy and we never talk when you get home because you fall asleep right after sex. You never used to fall asleep immediately and this past week you've really neglected me.**

 **..**

…

 **Kaibabe: Don't start this argument again, Atem.**

 **..**

…

 **Atem: I'm just saying it's almost like you're allergic to being gentle.**

 **..**

 **Kaibabe: I work long hours, Atem.**

 **..**

 **Atem: I don't see how your hours correlate to your lack of aftercare. It's not difficult to cuddle.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Kaibabe: It's too hot to cuddle after we're done.**

 **..**

…

 **Atem: You mean after** _ **your**_ **done.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Kaibabe: …. I know Isono was mean to you but I feel like your taking your frustration out on me for no reason.**

 **..**

…

 **Atem: I wouldn't be frustrated if you would reign in your watch dog.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Kaibabe: Watch yourself.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **Atem: Or what? I'm not allowed outside, I've eaten nothing but vegetables for the last month and a half, and I have to finish myself off after having rough sex with you. What could you possibly do to make me feel more alone.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Kaibabe: I didn't realize sex was such a chore for you. It's hard to tell because you turn into whiny wet little mess if I stare at you for too long.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **Atem: I'm trying to tell you I feel alone and the sex is what you reply to? I wish you would actually listen to my feelings instead of trying to distract me all the time.**

…

 **..**

 **Kaibabe: I want to listen to your feelings, Atem.**

 **..**

…

 **Atem: Then why don't you? I talked you out of calling Salem the other night when you got wine drunk. And then, I listened to you cry about your feelings for her and about the guilt you feel every day. Why can't you do that for me?**

 **..**

…

 **Kaibabe: I really hate that you keep bringing her up. And I didn't cry.**

 **..**

 **Atem: You cried like a bitch.**

 **..**

 **Kaibabe: You know what. Go outside, eat junk, I don't fucking care.**

 **..**

 **Atem: Wow. Great. Thanks for listening, asshole.**

 **..**

 **Kaibabe: Whatever.**

Atem growled and shoved his phone in his pocket. He stood up and stomped out of the bedroom and down the grand staircase. He stormed into the kitchen, spotting Isono who was starting dinner.

"Take me to Aibou, now." Atem demanded, crossing his arms.

"You are not permitted to go outside." Isono grumbled, not looking up at the disgruntled ex king.

"You aren't the boss of me and neither is Kaiba. You obviously don't want me here so just take me to Yugi. He's back from his honeymoon and I need to talk to him. Take me now." Atem growled, his patience already lost.

Isono sighed and finally gazed at the angry ex pharaoh,

"Fine. Let's go."

Yugi furrowed his brow when he heard a knock at his front door. He looked at Te'a who was seated across from him at the dinner table,

"Are you expecting someone?" He asked as he stood up.

Te'a shook her head and sipped her lemon water,

"No, hun."

Yugi blinked and walked through his foyer and to the front door, staring into the peephole.

"Oh my god!" He yelled excitedly, opening the door for an exasperated Atem.

Yugi pulled the pharaoh into a tight hug and giggled happily,

"It's so good to see you! I didn't think Kaiba would want to come over. Work as been crazy!" He said looking behind Atem, confused when the company limo pulled off.

Atem smiled weakly and returned the hug,

"It's just me if that's alright. I really needed someone I could talk to…" He said sadly.

Yugi released the pharaoh and studied his expression carefully,

"Is everything alright?"

Atem felt his eyes water and his throat close,

"Um-I-" He choked back a sob, covering his mouth as his lip quivered.

Yugi's eyes widened,

"Oh, oh, no. Pharaoh, come inside." He said, ushering the distraught king inside and shutting the door.

Atem looked around the mid sized house as Yugi lead him through the foyer and into the kitchen,

"You're home is beautiful, Aibou." He said, smiling at Te'a.

"Pharaoh!" Te'a stood up and hugged Atem,

"Have a seat! I'll fix you a plate!" She said excitedly.

Yugi sat down next to Atem and smiled,

"Thank you, Pharaoh. I expanded the game shop when Kaiba hired me. I bought this home last summer so Te'a and I would have more space." He explained.

Atem nodded, feeling his heart swell when Te'a put a plate in front of him. He almost moaned of joy when he saw familiar triangular slices piled with tomato sauce, cheese, and slices of meat.

Pizza.

"Sorry for the junk food. We just got back from New York and I'm already not the best cook so, pizza was the best option." Te'a explained, sitting in her chair and pouring Atem a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.

Atem shook his head excitedly,

"No, this is amazing! I haven't tasted pizza in my organic body yet." He said, picking up a slice off of the plate and biting into it.

Holy shit.

"It's so good.." He laughed, his mouth full.

Yugi chuckled and leaned back in his chair,

"I'm glad you like it...So, what's going on?"

Atem swallowed his large bite and sighed,

"Well…" He took out his phone and showed Yugi the text conversation he had with Kaiba.

He watched silently as Yugi expression changed from calm to horrified,

"No, no, no. He can't treat you like that." Yugi said, becoming angry and handing the phone to Te'a.

"Oh my god...Atem...Kaiba's definitely difficult but this behavior is, um, well…." Te'a trailed off as she handed Atem his phone.

"It's abusive." Yugi finished, fuming.

Atem stared at his pizza, his appetite suddenly gone,

"I don't know what to do. It's only been a month or so but recently the sex has been...stale. He always says it's because he's tired but he's never too tired to drink. He almost called Salem a couple of days ago-"

"Whoa. Did she ever unblock you?" Yugi asked, leaning forward.

Atem nodded,

"Apparently she never blocked me…When she stopped responding to my messages it wasn't because of what I said. I mean, what I said to her was fucked and I've apologized multiple times… She told me some stuff earlier this month. She's going through a lot right now." He explained, taking a sip of his water.

Te'a cleared her throat and crossed her arms,

"I feel like whatever she's going through is her own fault. Hard to deal with the consequences of your actions when no one's ever held you accountable."

Atem narrowed his eyes at the former dancer,

"Excuse me?"

"Te'a, don't. Please." Yugi pleaded.

"No. I mean it. She deserves whatever she's going through. Maybe she'll learn a lesson." Te'a huffed.

Atem glared down at his plate,

"You know what, Te'a. Even if what's she's going is her own fault, it doesn't make it any less difficult for her to deal with. I chose to be with Kaiba so I guess by your logic, I deserve to be treated badly."

Yugi sighed and rubbed at his temples,

"She didn't mean it like that."

"I meant what I said, Yugi. And no, I don't think you deserve to be treated badly. Your situation is different." Te'a explained, shaking her bangs out of her eyes.

Atem raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest defensively,

"Do explain."

"Well, in your case, Kaiba isn't listening to your needs and concerns. It isn't your fault. Kaiba's just an ass." She explained further.

"But, I knew he was an ass before Salem brought me back. I knew what kind of person he was then and I know even better now. I stayed with him even after what he did to Salem. I know for a fact that he's an elevated blood alcohol level away from doing the same thing to me. So if that happens, by your logic, it was my own fault." Atem challenged, glaring at the wide eyed woman.

"Actually by Te'a's logic it would be Salem's fault…." Yugi added quietly.

Atem turned to look at Yugi,

"You too, Aibou?"

"No, I'm saying that Te'a's point is that Salem knowingly brought you back and if you end up in danger, it would be Salem's fault because she's the one who brought you back." Yugi expressed, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

Atem scoffed,

"I'm floored that in both of these scenarios, Kaiba doesn't get any of the blame. She brought me back for Kaiba. He never even thanked her… I didn't even thank her…"

The three of them fell into an awkward silence.

Atem chewed on his bottom lip as Te'a moodily stomped out of the kitchen.

Yugi sighed,

"I'm sorry about that Atem. The whole money thing still bothers her. As for Kaiba, I really think he needs to make you a priority. I think now...because your back, he can't picture losing you again. You can come over here whenever you need some time away from the Kaiba mansion." He said, putting his hand on Atem's knee.

"I'm sure you two are never home. I wouldn't want to impose." Atem said with a long exhale.

Yugi shook his head and smiled,

"Te'a doesn't work so she'll be here whenever you need help."

Atem furrowed his brow,

"What? What do you mean she doesn't work? How does she contribute?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's not a big deal, Pharaoh. Thanks to my job at Kaiba Corp we can afford our new lifestyle with just one salary. It'll only get better when the game comes out." Yugi explained.

"Wait. So, Te'a wants judge Salem for giving her a check when Te'a doesn't even have a job or her own income?" Atem asked, starting to believe Te'a's distrust of Salem is stemming from jealousy.

"That's kind of why it made her mad, Pharaoh. Listen, I'm glad you and Salem are talking again but you should really be more worried about Kaiba's behavior." Yugi leaned back in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling,

"I really don't want things to get to where he hurts you physically for you to decide that you should leave. Maybe you should stay here for the night. Just so he knows what it's like to not have you around. Maybe tomorrow he'll be ready to listen." He finished, standing up and stretching.

Atem ran his fingers through his soft short spikes,

"I think you're right, Aibou...I don't have anything to wear to sleep, though."

"I have plenty of sweatpants and pajamas you can choose from. Um, your track suit looks expensive. Can it go in the wash?" Yugi asked holding a hand out towards Atem.

Atem took his hand and stood,

"I have no idea." He chuckled. He realized he had didn't know how to wash clothes or how to take care of his designer wear.

"Hmm. I guess we can throw your underwear in the wash so you'll at least have that for tomorrow." Yugi thought aloud as he lead Atem to the upper level of the house.

Atem took in the modern decor and feminine color palette. He followed Yugi down a short hallway and into a sparsely decorated bedroom.

"This is our guest room so feel free to stay until Kaiba takes the hint." Yugi said, closing the curtains on the medium sized windows.

"Thank you, Aibou." Atem said, walking over to the bed and gingerly sitting on the pink frilly duvet.

"I'll be right back with a towel for your shower and pajamas, okay?"

Atem nodded, the reality of his situation finally beginning to set in. He was hiding from his lover at his friends house. He felt sick to his stomach when he realized Kaiba was right.

He was intruding on Yugi's life and he didn't like the feeling.

He shouldn't have left the mansion.

"Actually, Aibou. I think I'm going to go home…"

* * *

Chapter 18 done! Things are difficult for our boys right now.

Who do you all think is in the wrong?

Sorry if the chapter seemed choppy but time is moving a little faster now.

This story has come so far and I'm getting very excited to see how it'll turn out!

If you like this story, make sure the comment/review and leave kudos! That way I know I'm doing something right.

Also, because this story and Highlight of My Life are coming to an end, I'm planning some new stories for the fall.

If you want to help me with quality Puzzleshiping, Prideshipping, Flareshipping, and yes even Puppyshipping, check out my : QueenBEWD


	19. Valentine's Day

Kaiba slammed his laptop lid down and yelled,

"I told you that I have to go to this fundraiser, Atem!" He growled, getting up from his desk and walking past the angry ex king in front of him.

"Then why can't I go with you?! Yugi said that today is the day that couples spend time together! Do you really not want to be seen with me?" Atem yelled back, following Kaiba out of the home office and down the hallway.

Kaiba rolled his eyes.

This again.

"It's not that I don't want to be seen with you, Atem. This fundraiser is important and the first time that I'll be out in that setting without Salem on my arm. I need to look...normal." He said, realizing his wording could have been better.

Atem scoffed,

"You brought me here. And now I'm trapped inside because what we have isn't "normal" to those corporate assholes?" He walked around the tall brunette and into the master bedroom, sitting on the bed moodily.

Kaiba sighed and sat next Atem,

"Listen, I know we haven't been very good to each other lately. Things got worse when you went to Yugi's house without permission...But, you came back and we talked it out. I'm happy that you came back. I am, truly. But, I need you to listen to me when I say that tonight is not the time to bring my Arab boyfriend to an event." He explained, running his hand down Atem's thigh.

"But when will you be able to? Those same people had trouble accepting Salem. Do you really think waiting to tell the world about us will make it any better?" Atem asked, putting his hand over Kaiba's, stroking the smooth alabaster skin.

Kaiba shook his head slowly,

"I really don't know, Atem. I promise that when I come home we'll do something together."

Atem rolled his eyes,

"I've heard that before...You'll come home and be too tired to spend time with me. It's fine. I'll just ask Isono for something different for dinner. Maybe he'll do it if I ask nicely…" He said sadly.

Kaiba cupped Atem's cheek,

"I mean it. I'll leave the party as soon as I've shown enough face and come straight home." He said, nuzzling his nose against Atem's.

Atem sighed happily at the feeling of Kaiba's skin against his and nodded,

"Okay. I'll wait for you to come home." He agreed, kissing and nipping Kaiba's bottom lip lightly.

Kaiba smirked,

"Naughty boy. Save that for when I get home." He said, standing up and heading to the walk in closet.

Atem chuckled lightly. He felt happier than he had been feeling recently. Him and Kaiba had been arguing, yes, but they were at least able to reach some sort of resolution.

He watched as Kaiba got dressed in a black slim fit tuxedo with a dark blue silk tie. He hoped that he could join Kaiba on one of the CEO's many outings but he would have to wait.

This was fine.

He could wait a little longer since things were going so well between them.

Just a little while longer.

* * *

Kaiba groaned internally as he looked at his watch. It was getting late. He hated parties but at least when him and Salem were together, the curly haired beauty would field all of the stupidity.

He sighed.

" _Salem...Ever the politician…"_ He thought to himself.

As if he had dreamed her into existence, he gaped as Salem entered the large ballroom. He felt himself practically drool at the sight of her in a floor length tight fitting evening gown.

A blush pink evening gown.

He chuckled to himself as he sipped his champagne. He watched Salem elegantly glide across the ballroom, gulping when he realized that her dress was backless. He noticed she was still wearing her smart watch.

Hmm. Strange.

Old habits die hard.

He held his breath as she turned and looked in his direction, both of them locking eyes. His heart rate increased as she confidently approached him, her swaying hips enticing Kaiba to abandon all of his previously made promises to Atem.

"Tanin. It's nice to see you."

Kaiba shivered at the sound of her velvety voice,

"I'm surprised that you'd still want to call me that…" He mumbled, stepping closer to her. He examined her clear skin and full pouty lips, wishing he could take back all of the awful things he had done to her.

"You'll always be _my_ Tanin." She said with a small smile, tucking a curly tendril behind her ear.

Kaiba sighed sadly,

"Even after everything?"

She nodded and put her delicate hand on Kaiba's arm,

"Especially after everything."

Kaiba gazed into Salem's eyes and felt...forgiven…

He was violently snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an unfamiliar voice call Salem's name,

"Ambassador Wahab! Oh, I was sure I had lost you back there! Here is your champagne, your excellency." The older dark haired gentleman said politely.

Salem gracefully accepted the champagne and smiled,

"Thank you, Prime Minister. This is my colleague, Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, meet Prime Minister of Canada, Justin Trudeau."

Kaiba warily took Justin's offered hand and shook it,

"Nice to meet you, Prime Minister. Excuse my asking but what are you doing in Japan?"

Kaiba's stomach turned when the older man laughed and smirked at him.

"Why I'm here for my date with Ambassador Wahab, of course." Justin said, wrapping his arm around Salem's waist possessively.

Kaiba glared at the Prime Minister,

"Aren't you married, Prime Minister Trudeau?"

"He's kidding, of course. Excuse me, gentlemen." Salem said, unwrapping herself from Justin's grip and walking way.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes even more at the Prime Minister as the older gentlemen stared at Salem's backside,

"I don't think your wife would appreciate the way you're looking at a younger woman."

"And I don't think Ambassador Wahab appreciates the way you took her for granted in your relationship." Justin snapped back.

Kaiba's breath caught in his throat as the dark haired gentleman smirked at him.

"But who am I to judge how you treat your _beard…._ " Justin gave Kaiba a challenging stare.

Kaiba's heart was thudding in his chest.

He knew.

The prime minister knew he was bisexual…Or at least not straight...

How?

Kaiba knew that Salem would never tell anyone so, how?

"It's just painfully obvious. The whole world saw that she was too good for you. It only makes sense that she would be the one to end things. I guess things were difficult in the bedroom? Didn't know how to give it to her did you? I bet-"

Kaiba saw nothing but red as he punched the Prime Minister of Canada square in the jaw. He enjoyed the sound of the lovely crunch and crack of the bones breaking under his fist. He breathed heavily and rubbed his knuckles as Justin's body fell to the ground with a loud _thud!_

He looked up and saw all of the party goers staring at him in shock.

Oh shit.

He raked the room for Salem's pink dress and couldn't find her. She had completely disappeared.

Shit.

He froze when he heard the first smartphone camera snap a picture.

No.

He heard more clicks and chims following one after the other.

No!

* * *

Atem sighed and tapped his foot.

"So much for him getting home as soon as possible." He mumbled to himself, gazing at the dark red card Kaiba had left for him.

He had lost patience and opened it hours ago. On the front of the card in pink letters it said,

 **DUEL ME, PHARAOH!**

Atem had laughed heartily when he had taken it out of the envelope. He was glad that they had something to share with each other besides their anger and frustration.

On the inside of the card it had the floor and room where they would play.

Atem, being impatient had found the room and almost cried at the old school set up of their favorite trading card game.

A small table and two chairs. One across from the other.

But now, it had been hours and Atem was still waiting on his blue eyed lover to come home.

He took out his phone and browsed the internet, seeing something strange pop up in his trending feed.

 _Kaiba Seto VS Prime Minister Trudeau, A fight for the Ambassador's Honor?!_

Atem furrowed his brow and tapped on the link. He read the small article and gazed at the pictures, not knowing what emotion to feel.

He zoomed into one of the photos and saw Salem standing in the background, looking regal and exquisite.

No.

Atem knew this feeling.

It was the same feeling he could see in Salem's face in the photo.

Disappointment.

He knew Kaiba had a jealous side but he had hoped that the CEO had grown up.

Obviously not.

Atem shook his head and stood up. This evening was ruined.

He stormed out of the decorated room and into the kitchen, grabbing the first bottle of alcohol he could find. Deciding not to bother with finding a glass, he uncorked the bottle of expensive whiskey with his teeth.

He took a large swig and sucked in air through his teeth as the brown liquor burned his throat delightfully.

Oh, yes.

He took another swig and licked his lips. Not caring when Isono walked into the kitchen and raised his eyebrow,

"What do you think you're doing?" The graying chief of security asked impatiently.

Atem chuckled, already feeling the affects of the whiskey,

"Can't you tell? This is my date for the evening." He said waving the bottle in the air and taking another large gulp.

Isono stepped closer to the drunken ex pharaoh,

"You can't drink that whole thing you'll die."

Atem took a challenging step back,

"Watch me." He said licking the opening of the bottle seductively.

Isono rolled his eyes,

"Behavior like that may work on Master Seto but it won't work on me." He said forcefully tackling the ex pharaoh to the ground and wrestling the bottle away from him.

Atem groaned as Isono put the bottle on the counter and restrained the ex king, escorting him to the master bedroom,

"Let go of me!" He yelled as Isono pinched his wrists together.

Isono threw Atem into the bedroom,

"You're going to vomit. You drank half of that bottle just now. You had refused to eat the stir fry I made earlier and now you have consumed hard alcohol. Get into the bathroom and sit in front of the toilet. I won't tell Master Kaiba what you did if-"

Atem interrupted Isono by blowing a raspberry, spitting all over Isono's nice suit,

"Why don't you scold your master for punching the Canadian Prime Minister in the face."

Isono froze,

"What?"

"Check any social media platform and Seto Kaiba is trending. He punched the guy in the face for joking about being Salem's date." Atem said, stumbling into the bathroom and falling to his knees in front of the toilet. He wretched violently and heaved into the bowl, regretting his former decision to drink half a bottle of whisky in less than five minutes.

He heard Isono storm out of the bedroom before he emptied his guts into the toilet once more. He rested his forehead against the toilet seat and sighed,

"Time for bed…"

Kaiba quietly tiptoed into the kitchen and set his keys down on the island. He had a bad night but at least he could look forward to his game with Atem.

"Master Kaiba…" He jumped when he heard Isono's voice. It was rough and serious.

Kaiba sighed,

"What is it, Isono."

"You do realize you could go to jail for what you did to the Prime Minister. If he really was there with Ambassador Wahab he could throw you in prison for your crimes toward her as well." Isono explained turning on the kitchen light.

Kaiba rolled his eyes,

"Trudeau is a bitch. He isn't going to do anything. He's a married man fawning over a younger woman. It was disgusting so I put him in his place. The ground." He said taking off his tux jacket and throwing it at Isono.

The chief of security caught the jacket and draped it over one of the kitchen stools, narrowing his eyes at his boss,

"Sir. Your actions since your unfortunate break up with the Ambassador have been unstable. It might be best if you take a couple of days off. The stress of the new game and the press is obviously getting to you." Isono said, crossing his arms.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Isono,

"Not happening. Is Atem already in the guest room?" He asked, changing the subject.

"It's almost two in the morning, sir. Atem became impatient, drank half a bottle of whiskey, threw up, and then went to sleep. I'm sure he's just as disappointed in you as Ambassador Wahab would be." Isono said taking the tux jacket off of the stool and disappearing into the large mansion.

Kaiba rubbed at his temples and sighed.

Whatever.

He could use some sleep anyway.

He trudged upstairs and into his bedroom, confused when he didn't sleep a small lump on Atem's side of the bed. He walked up to his large bed and saw that there was no one there.

" _He wouldn't leave again, would he?"_

Kaiba walked out of his bedroom and into the guest room down the hall. It was Atem's room before they became intimate so there was a chance he was hiding in there.

He opened the door and was immediately met with an unknown projectile.

"You bastard!" Atem yelled, throwing another pillow in Kaiba's direction.

Kaiba shut the door behind him as he entered the room,

"Atem, please-"

"NO! You said you'd be home! Instead you punch a guy in the face?!" Atem paced back and forth, his maroon silk pajamas fluttering around him.

"Atem-"

"With how jealous you were of me and Salem. After you learned everything..You turn around and do something like this? How is the world going to accept me now that you've shown the world that you're not over her?" Atem explained, his face flustered and red.

"Don't pretend like you're over her either. I know you still talk to her." Kaiba spat. He wasn't about to have Atem blame him for everything that's happened between them. Not again.

Atem scoffed,

"Salem and I are real friends. Do I still love her? Yes. But I'm not out here making a statement like you are!"

"Love? Do you really believe you're in love with her? You barely know her Atem. You don't know her like I do and you're going to get yourself hurt if you try to stay in her life." Kaiba said, walking closer to the angry ex pharaoh.

"The only person who's gotten hurt is her. And you did that all by yourself. She's good and sweet and patient. She's gentle and caring. She's everything you aren't!" Atem screamed, tears in his eyes.

Kaiba's heart fell into the pit of his stomach. He breathed in deeply and crossed his arms,

"You're still a child. You don't know what you're talking about and you won't know until you've become too invested in her. What her and I had was love. Yes, I fucked it up. But, you aren't even close to understanding her as much as you think you do."

"I'm the child?! Oh my fucking-No. No. You know what? Whatever. Get out. I want to sleep and I can't even look at you right now." Atem growled, crossing his arms.

"Fine. Sulk. Happy Valentines Day, you gross baby." Kaiba spat, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

He walked down the hallway and slowed his steps to a halt, feeling his eyes become unbearably hot.

Fuck.

He stared down at the carpet, watching his tears fall onto his patent leather shoes.

So much for progress.

* * *

Ugh, our boys are having so much trouble, aren't they?

ALSO: I'M SURE PRIME MINISTER TRUDEAU IS A GREAT GUY. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND NOT AT ALL HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM.

Your comments, kudos, and favorites give me the strength to keep going!

If you want to read chapters before they're posted and before I've made changes, follow me on **B** atreon!

You do have to be 18 years or older to access my page so type the url in the address bar and it'll take you straight there! Make sure to replace the **B** with a **P** when you type it in though!

On my page, I'll soon have polls for upcoming stories and one shots, rough drafts, and hopefully (if all goes well in the future) story inspired live streams and muk bangs.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of L'appel Du Vide! We're getting really close to the end!


	20. Chapter 20

Sala Khadijah Wahab, Crowned Princess of the United Arab Nations

Kaiba impatiently drummed his fingers against his desk, glaring at the lavender eyed male in front of him.

"I don't understand why you need to take time to think about this, Mutou. It's just switching the launch dates. Mokuba's presented us with a solid case and it makes sense. You're the only thing standing in the way of us moving forward." He explained, gesturing to the live feed of Mokuba in his large office.

Yugi crossed his arms and frowned,

"This isn't what we agreed upon when I signed my contract. I'm sorry but I have to deny your request to switch the launch dates."

Kaiba groaned and rubbed at his temples.

They had been going back and forth for an hour and Kaiba could sense Mokuba's nervousness over the video session.

"Mokuba, we'll call you back." Kaiba said, hanging up on his brother without so much as a goodbye.

Yugi's expression remained stoic as Kaiba sighed and leaned back in his chair,

"You're not going to change my mind. The Japanese release is happening in two months as planned." Yugi said, narrowing his eyes.

"I know we agreed to release the game in Japan in May but Yugi-"

"I said no Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba growled and slammed his fists on his desk,

"Why? You've seen the charts, the projections, the money! The money Yugi!"

"It could flop in America! The projected figures don't mean it's stable, Kaiba-kun! This change could cause my game to go ass backwards!" Yugi challenged, mimicking Kaiba's behavior.

Kaiba shook his head and ran his fingers through his brown locks,

"Why can't you trust me on this? I would never want any of my products to flop. Why would I put you in that situation?" He asked gingerly.

He knew Yugi wouldn't respond to anger, so maybe a gentle approach would be best.

Yugi sighed and adjusted his light purple bow tie,

"I need you to keep what I'm going to tell you to yourself. I know you and Atem have been in a rough patch since the fundraiser last month but I really need you to not tell him what I'm about to tell you." He said seriously.

Kaiba blinked at his ex rival and wondered what could possibly be so bad to make Yugi, of all people, want to keep a secret from Atem.

Kaiba nodded silently, waiting for the bombshell.

Yugi took out his phone and tapped the screen quickly. He handed his phone to Kaiba, visibly shaking.

Kaiba took the phone and looked at the screen. He saw that it was a selfie of Te'a. She was smiling brightly and in her hand was a small plastic stick. He zoomed into the picture and felt his heart dip into his stomach.

It was a positive pregnancy test.

Oh shit.

"Kaiba-kun...You can't tell anyone yet. She went to the doctor and confirmed it but-"

"Your secret is safe with me. Congratulations, Mutou."

Yugi took his phone back and sighed,

"I really can't have my game fail, Kaiba-kun. I don't want to take any chances...I mean, it might be better to just delay the game entirely to build the hype and then release it worldwide this fall…" He trailed off.

Kaiba perked up,

"That's actually not a bad idea…" He said, tapping the monitor to call his brother.

"Really?!" Yugi asked excitedly, happy that they could finally reach a compromise.

Kaiba nodded, waiting for Mokuba to accept the Facetime call.

Mokuba's stern face appeared on the large monitor,

" _What's the verdict?"_ He asked, absentmindedly answering emails on his laptop.

"What would your anonymous shareholder say to delaying the game until the fall and releasing it world wide at that time?" Kaiba asked, hoping this would put a true end to the debate.

Mokuba thought silently and then sighed,

"Yugi, is there really no other way we can convince you to just allow us to switch the dates?"

Yugi rolled his head backward and then into his hands,

"I've already explained this to your brother. My answer is no. We either delay it entirely or keep the launch dates as previously specified in my contract."

" _Fine. We'll delay the project and do a full world wide release in the fall."_ Mokuba finally agreed.

Kaiba let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and loosened his tie,

"We'll get the new date sent written up as an addendum and have a copy sent your way." He said, ending the call when Mokuba nodded his head in agreement.

Yugi stood and adjusted his bow tie,

"Thank you for listening, Kaiba-kun. And please be discreet."

Kaiba nodded,

"No need to worry, Mutou. Atem and I have been…" He trailed off, not knowing what to call the current state of his relationship with Atem.

Things were messy.

Strained.

The sex had gone stale yet again.

He wondered when he and Atem would be able to reconcile for Kaiba's public aggression but the ex pharaoh had been distant since that fight.

So distant that keeping Yugi's secret wouldn't be a problem.

"He talks to me...about everything... " Yugi said slowly.

"What does that mean?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means that I know what he's feeling… Kaiba-kun, you know you need to do right by him. He knows you love him. But... " Yugi trailed off, sighing as he sat back down,

"Kaiba-kun...Atem is looking into moving in with me and Te'a...He was scared to impose but...You can't just make him promises and never follow through on them. At first, I understood that you didn't want to expose Atem to the paparazzi and the gossip columns...But, after what happened with the Prime Minister...It's clear that you've never cared how your actions affect your public image so-"

"What point are you trying to make, Mutou?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"Atem is going to leave you if you don't change. He still talks to Salem so it's not as if-"

"You don't get to use Salem against me. You don't know what we had and what it was like being with someone with that much power and intelligence. She's dangerous and the sooner Atem realizes that, the sooner he'll grow up and stop complaining about being "trapped" in a luxurious mansion." Kaiba retorted, sick of being spoken to like an angsty teenager.

"That. That's the problem. You brought him here and then you punish him for taking his new life for granted. I know I had some issues trusting Salem but the more Atem explains how she talks to him and treats him...It's just. I personally haven't seen her do anything dangerous. No one has."

"I have. That should be enough. Her being dangerous doesn't mean I still don't have feelings but I have to draw the line somewhere." Kaiba retorted.

No one knew what Salem was capable of except for him. He didn't care if people thought he was being overprotective.

"You had to draw the line? I think it's pretty clearly that Salem drew the line and then you crossed it. And if you still have feelings for her and Atem still has feelings for her, why don't the three of you get together and talk it out? Maybe you three could-"

"You don't know anything about what's good for Atem. You don't know who he is now. He can complain all he wants about not getting his way but I know what I'm talking about when I say that he isn't ready to be public and-"

"Kaiba-kun. You've hurt so many people in your life. Do you really want to lose Atem just because you're scared of what people might think? Atem is his own person and has every right to leave. He doesn't have to stay with you if he's unhappy. He needs to be with people he loves and trusts." Yugi explained defensively.

"Ohhh. You mean people like you who are also keeping secrets from him? Good to know that when _you_ withhold information it's being a good friend but if I'm over protective it's called being an abuser." Kaiba scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring at his employee.

Yugi paused and studied Kaiba's expression carefully,

"I never called you an abuser."

Kaiba pursed his lips and and cleared his throat. He never wanted to say it out loud but he knew his behavior towards Atem was something he would never put up with from a friend or a lover…

He knew that he was being abusive and manipulative but it was the only way to keep Atem safe.

Yugi sighed,

"I've said my piece. You know how to be a good lover. You and Salem had something special in the early stages of your relationship. I won't take that away from you. Everyone could see that you were visibly happier. I just don't know why you can't do the same thing for Atem… It's just...What was all this for if you aren't willing to change?" He stood up and quietly exited the office.

Kaiba breathed out through his nose and put his face in his hands.

No.

He knew what he was doing and it was only to keep Atem in his life.

He took out his phone and sent a message to Isono.

 **Seto Kaiba: Please prepare a large dinner tonight. Fatty beef, lots of oil and carbs. Make sure Atem is hungry.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **..**

 **Isono: Sir, I haven't seen Master Aknankhanen since last night. I assumed he was with you.**

Kaiba's heart stopped.

There was no way Atem had already left was there?

* * *

Kaiba bursted through the front doors of the mansion and scrambled up the large staircase. He opened the door to his bedroom and scanned it thoroughly.

After realizing Atem hadn't shared the same bed with him for a month, he ran down the hallway to the guest room, knocking rapidly on the door.

"What?!" Atem growled as he swung the door open.

Kaiba sighed inwardly and glared at the ex king,

"Isono said he hadn't seen you since last night. I was worried." He said barging into the bedroom.

He felt his heart sink when he noticed Atem was laying out his clothes. As if the ex royal was packing.

He cleared his throat and forced a smile,

"I"m sorry. I just- I know I've been an ass and I wanted to make it up to you. I even had Isono make us a special dinner. Please join me…" He said, holding out his hand.

Atem noticed that Kaiba had looked at the bed and was on high alert,

"Aibou told me he spoke with you this afternoon. He said he left the conversation feeling as if you didn't want to listen to reason." he said cautiously.

Kaiba shook his head,

"I want you to be with me, Atem. I want you to trust me."

Atem narrowed his eyes at his lover,

"Let's just eat dinner and get the argument over with." He said, walking past the brunette.

Kaiba frowned and followed Atem, hoping his scheme wouldn't backfire on him.

Atem sighed as he sat at the dinner table, excited that he would no longer have to eat steamed vegetables every day.

His eyes widened when Isono uncovered the dishes on the table to reveal an assortment of meats, rice, dumplings, and soft boiled eggs. He turned his gaze to Kaiba who was smiling handsomely at him,

"I'm sorry I've been so difficult, Atem. I know you and Yugi are close but-"

"Close? We tell each other everything, Kaiba. Close is an understatement." Atem interrupted.

Kaiba blinked and smiled warmly,

"Right. Of course."

"I'm going to eat this food, Kaiba. But, you won't bribe me to stay. I've made my decision and I want to be my own person." Atem said, greedily spooning rice and beef on to his plate.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and chuckled,

"Is there any reason why you can't be your own person and be with me at the same time? I never wanted to make you feel like you can't be an individual."

Atem stuffed a large spoonful of food into his mouth and fluttered his eyes,

"So good…" He moaned as he chewed a mouthful of food.

"I'm also sorry I haven't spoken to Isono about his behavior towards you. No more plates of steamed veggies. I promise you'll have a well rounded diet." Kaiba explained, his own plate still empty.

Atem swallowed his food and gazed at the table. He knew that being fed better food was one of his demands but he didn't want to give Kaiba his way just because the CEO gave him hearty food for dinner on time.

"It's not just the food, Kaiba. You treat me like property and not an equal. Who cares what people think about us? We should just be happy right? Only thing is, I'm not happy in this place. We fight all the time, you're never home, and Yugi is the only person I can really talk to.." He said, spooning a soft boiled egg onto his rice and slicing it open.

Kaiba nodded, pretending to be listening intently,

"Well, Yugi and Salem Correct?"

Atem set his fork down and glared at the brunette,

"I'm not going to forsake her like you have."

"Atem. Do you want to know what I'd like from you in order for me to feel more comfortable going public with our relationship?" Kaiba asked, loosening his tie.

Atem furrowed his brow,

"What else could you want from me? I've given up a lot to be in this world again."

Kaiba's shoulder's bounced as he chuckled,

"I want you to trust me. I want you to trust me more than you trust Yugi and Salem. You say I haven't changed. But, it really works out in your favor because that makes me predictable. You know all of my tricks and shortcomings. You don't know Yugi like that anymore. And you definitely don't know Salem-"

"Not this again." Atem interrupted,

"Kaiba. I love Salem. And I trust Aibou. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"Oh, really?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

Atem crossed his arms and glared daggers at Kaiba,

"Really."

Kaiba nodded and shook his head,

"Please, Atem. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. Yugi was in my office this morning and he wants to help you. But, him and Te'a are going through a tough time and-"

"Yugi would have told me if him and Te'a were having issues." Atem barked, knowing Kaiba was leading up to something.

"I didn't say they were having issues. They've actually never been better with the news of the new addition to their family, but of course you already know about that…." Kaiba said, finally spooning a small portion of rice on to his plate.

Atem froze,

"New addition? What does that mean?" He asked warily.

Kaiba tilted his head,

"Oh? I would have assumed you already knew considering Yugi would never knowingly tell me something important before telling you…" He spooned a large helping of mixed greens onto his plate accompanied by a smaller portion of shredded chicken thighs.

Atem felt his heart beat start to quicken and his breathing becoming shallow,

"W-what did he tell you?"

"You really don't know? Hmmm ...I guess I do remember him saying something about keeping it a secret." Kaiba said thoughtfully.

Atem blinked at Kaiba and then looked down at his large plate of food.

"Aibou wouldn't keep something like that from me…You're lying."

Kaiba scoffed,

"Why would I lie? I'm his employer. He's going to have a major life change and the success of the game is now more important to him than ever." He explained, taking a graceful bite of his food.

Atem's breathing became heavy. He couldn't let Kaiba mess with his brain this way.

Was Kaiba messing with his brain?

It seemed like the brunette was just relaying the information but…

"Why wouldn't Aibou tell me...Te'a is my friend too…" He mumbled, no longer hungry.

Kaiba shrugged,

"There's no need to be upset, pharaoh. It's bad luck to tell people too early. Plus, Yugi is different now. He's an adult and he's just trying to protect his family.."

Atem's stomach flipped and turned,

"Aibou doesn't see me as family?"

Kaiba blinked,

"I never said that."

Atem sighed shakily and tried to blink the tears out of his eyes. He stood up and ran up the stairs, ignoring Kaiba as he called after him.

He ran down the hall and into his room, taking out his cell phone and dialing Yugi's number.

" _Atem? What's wrong? Do you need us to come pick you up?"_ Yugi spoke quickly.

Atem sniffled and breathed,

"Is it true?"

He heard Yugi pause,

" _Is what true?"_

"Don't treat me like a child, Aibou. Is Te'a pregnant? Why did you tell Kaiba not to tell me? I should know before anyone-"

" _Atem. Stop. I told Kaiba because he asked me why I was acting strange and I needed him to understand that the game-"_

"Aibou, since when are things about business and money with you? You've changed and-"

" _Of course I've changed Atem. I'm an adult now and need to do what's best for me and Te'a."_

"So, me not knowing was what was best for you?" Atem bit back a sob.

He couldn't trust his Aibou anymore…

" _Just not right away Atem...Kaiba shouldn't have told you-"_

"I'm glad he did! Now I know that I can't trust you like I used to, Yugi."

" _...Atem...Please. Don't you see what he's doing? Let me come get you, he's obviously gotten into your head."_

"No. I'm not going anywhere with anyone. I thought _we_ were family, Aibou...I see now that you've forgotten what our friendship meant to you. Goodbye."

Atem pressed end and threw his phone on the bed. He tried his best to wipe his tears away as they streamed down his face.

"You're family to me, Atem." Kaiba said from the doorway.

Atem didn't turn to look at his blue eyed lover. He couldn't bear to grovel at Kaiba's feet when the brunette had obviously planned this argument to happen.

"Trust me, Atem. It's better if we move on." Kaiba said, walking into the bedroom.

Atem breathed in and out slowly,

"I'll move on. If you can admit one thing." He said, finally turning to look at Kaiba.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow,

"And what would you like me to say?"

"Admit that Salem isn't dangerous and you're just trying to keep her and I apart...because you're mean and jealous." Atem challenged.

Kaiba glared at the ex king and crossed his arms,

"Never. I stand by my judgment of her and you should too if you know what's good for you."

Atem shook his head and scoffed,

"Then it's decided." He said walking to his nightstand and taking the small sleek remote Salem gave him off of the surface.

Kaiba took a step back,

"What is that?" He asked carefully. He knew Salem's technology too well at this point and he was rightfully fearful of it.

"A way out." Atem said, pressing the center button and closing his eyes.

Kaiba watched in fear as the device warbled and beeped, the remote glowing Salem's signature color as a large bubble surrounded and cradled the ex pharaoh. His eyes widened as the bubble glowed and shrunk around Atem's form, the ex royal's body becoming translucent and finally disappearing completely.

Kaiba breathed heavily, realizing what just happened.

"She took him…" He growled, feeling his muscles tense with fury.

"Isono! Get my keys!" He yelled, knowing that there were only so many places his curly haired ex lover would be willing to take Atem.

" _I'll find you, pharaoh. Even if that pink snake kills me."_

* * *

Atem gasped loudly as he awoke in a large stark white bedroom. He stood up frantically, immediately walking out of the bedroom and into a long corridor.

"Hello?! Anyone?!" He yelled, walking down the hall.

He jumped when he heard a loud warble behind him. He hid around the corner, peeking to see what was joining him in the mysterious home. He covered his mouth to mask his breathing when he saw Salem appear in the hallway.

She was filthy.

Her hands were covered in blood and she was holding a torn blood stained green jacket.

He watched as she looked around, seemingly knowing where she was.

"Atem? Are you here? It's okay to come out. This is supposed to happen, please don't be afraid!" She yelled slowly walking in Atem's direction.

Atem stepped out from the corner and smiled weakly,

"Hi." He said, confused by Salem's appearance.

"Hi, habibi. If you're here then things at home are insane, mish kida?"

Atem put his and on his upper arm, avoiding Salem's gaze. He nodded slowly, wondering if coming to this place was the right decision.

"I'm sorry for my appearance I was...painting…" She lied, leading Atem back to the bedroom.

"Trash can." Salem said out loud, confusing Atem even more.

The room beeped and lit up, producing a small white trash can from the floor.

Atem watched as Salem threw the mystery jacket into the bin and stripped down completely naked, throwing the rest of her clothes into the trash as well.

He swallowed thickly as he looked her up and down. He noticed that she looked more muscular then she did when he had seen her last. Even when she was covered in dirt and "paint" she was stunning.

"I'm going to shower off. Are you hungry?" She asked unashamedly showing off her naked body.

Atem shook his head slowly, trying to keep himself from drooling.

Salem smiled warmly,

"I'm sure you'd like a place to rest for a moment. Bed." She said, not waiting for the room to beep and light up to see a large all white bed rise up from the floor.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the soft fabric.

What is this place?

He gazed at Salem's taught cheeks as she sauntered through a different door. He sighed and laid back onto the bed.

" _Something's off… I know that's not paint...What has she been up to and what was she doing before she came here."_ He thought, realizing in his haste to get away from Kaiba, he had forgotten his phone.

He heard Salem commanding the other room to make all of the necessary amenities for a bathroom and then heard her start the shower.

He sat up and gazed at the door to the bathroom. He wanted to be with her… But something wasn't right. He didn't know if he should ignore it and just enjoy being with someone who treats him like an adult or if he should question it.

After all, he ignored the signs with Kaiba and he's in a huge mess now because of it.

But, Salem was different.

Right?

He stood up and began undressing on his way to the bathroom with only one thing on his mind.

He walked into the bathroom and silently joined Salem in the shower. The curly haired beauty was unsurprised at Atem's actions.

"What took you so long?" She said, wrapping her arms around the ex pharaoh's neck.

Atem's eyes went dark as he pulled her naked body close to his,

"Sorry to keep you waiting, angel…"

* * *

Kaiba banged on the front door of Salem's estate loudly, shouting her name. He crossed his arms when he heard movement coming from inside. He groaned and rolled his eyes when Jackson answered the door,

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba. What an unpleasant surprise." The guard said, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Where are they?" Kaiba growled, stepping closer to the large man.

Jackson sighed,

"Where are who?"

"Don't play dumb with me you oaf. Salem and Atem. He pressed a button on a remote I can only assume Salem gave to him and now he's gone. Where. Is. He." Kaiba asked again, stepping even closer.

"Lady Sala hasn't been in Japan for the past week. As for Atem, he's your responsibility. You lost him, so you find him. Lady Sala has done you more than enough favors regarding that spoiled brat."

"That spoiled brat is my boyfriend and Salem took him. I know she did." Kaiba said, grabbing the lapel of Jackson's blazer,

Jackson wrapped his hand around Kaiba's wrist and squeezed, smirking when Kaiba yelled in pain. He twisted Kaiba's arm behind his back and kicked the brunette square in the back.

Kaiba toppled to the ground and coughed. He looked up at Jackson who was glaring down at him.

"Please exit the premises before I call the authorities. I have no qualms with kicking your ass. You can't hide behind Lady Sala anymore." Jackson said, slamming the front door.

Kaiba gawked at the now shut door.

What the hell?

* * *

Atem breathed heavily as he collapsed next to Salem, exhausted from their trist. He kissed her forehead and sighed happily,

"That was amazing, angel…" He said, chuckled when Salem snuggled into his chest.

"Are you and Seto not having sex? It seemed like you were overly eager…" She said, swirling her index finger against Atem's abdomen.

Atem sighed,

"I don't want to talk about him."

Salem sat up slowly,

"What do you want to talk about?"

Atem stretched and yawned,

"I guess I do have a few questions about this place" He said looking around.

Salem nodded,

"Well to start, I'm sorry you had to press the button. Whatever happened must have been awful for you to want to come to me…."

"Yugi is keeping secrets from me and Kaiba is of course making you his scapegoat. I couldn't take it anymore." He explained, watching Salem get up from the bed to go and clean herself up in the bathroom.

"Scapegoat?" She said from the doorway.

Atem nodded,

"Whenever I bring up how much better you treat me he says I don't know who you really are and that I should be careful…"

Salem silently walked back into the bedroom,

"Well...I hate to also be the one to say it, habibi, but you don't really know me that well. Yes, we're close. But it is true that there are things about me you don't know."

Atem crossed his arms,

"Okay then. Will you answer all of my questions honestly? I'm an adult and I demand to be treated as such."

"Atem-"

"No, Salem. You're the one person who's ever made me feel like I could do more, like I could be more...You're the one who's supposed to be honest with me. Please." Atem pleaded, slowly getting up from the bed and putting on his tracksuit.

Salem sighed and tossed her messy curls over her shoulder.

"Closet." She commanded, getting dressed as the floor opened and present her black stealth outfit paired with her dark grey trench coat.

"Fine. Atem. What are your questions?" She asked, commanding the room to make two chairs and a coffee table with fresh tea.

Atem sat on one of the chairs and gazed at Salem seriously as she took the spot in front of him,

"What is this place? Where are we?"

Salem crossed her legs and blew on her tea,

"We're nowhere and everywhere. This place is an invention of my own design. Aside from the voice activated commands, it also masks our location from hostile entities. Kind of like a safe room or panic room."

Atem furrowed his brow,

"Everywhere and nowhere?"

Salem nodded and sipped her hot beverage,

"As you know, I can travel between realities and dimensions. Right now, where in between dimensions."

"In between? I don't understand."

Salem sighed set her tea down, sloppily pouring more tea from the kettle causing little bubbles to form on top of her beverage.

"Think of the body of the tea as your dimension and the space around us another dimension." She started.

Atem nodded, following along intently.

"Do you see the bubbles that are forming on the surface of my tea? Those exist between the actual body of the tea and the world around us. Whatever is inside that bubble is existing in it's own world. Each bubble differ in size, space, and length of existence." She explained, popping the smaller bubbles and moving the bigger bubbles around.

"I see...That's very clever...I see why Kaiba is so scared of you. You're much smarter than him." Atem said, drinking his tea.

Salem shook her head and frowned,

"That's not why. I've shown him things and taken him places… He's right to be afraid. Even though he doesn't know my past as well as he thinks he does, he's seen enough of my last minute decision making to want to keep you away from me…"

Atem raised an eyebrow,

"Your past?"

Salem sighed,

"As you know, I'm not from Seto's reality…"

Atem nodded, fully aware that Salem is a foreign presence in their dimension.

"Well, this reality isn't the first one I came to. I've lived two lives before this one. But my first one, my original reality, is something I haven't told anyone about…"

"Tell me. I want to know everything." Atem said, putting his hand on top of Salem's.

"Everything?" She asked incredulously.

"Everything."

Salem sighed and nodded,

"Well, it all started when I was crowned…"

"Crowned?"

"Crowned Princess…" She blushed.

"What?!"

 _I was thirteen. My mother and father had learned that I had my first blood and had me crowned publicly. Immediately. It was easier to marry me off that way._

" _Princess? Are you alright." Anansi's newly low voice was taking me some getting used to but I was glad to have him by my side nonetheless. Early puberty was a common thing among "super" soldiers._

" _Yes, Anansi. I'm just thinking through my next project." I was lying of course._

 _I was a genius. A prodigy. The kingdom was already benefiting from my progressive tech. It made profits easy and it kept my family in charge._

" _Are you sure you aren't thinking about the suitor your parents are having you meet? I know I'm a lot younger than you, Princess. But, It's my job to protect you. Maybe I can scare him off!"_

 _Anansi was only nine years old and given the task of being my right hand and protector. He was a prodigy in himself. His combat marks were high and he was the son of my father's most trusted general._

 _Naturally, Anansi would have been first in line for my hand in marriage but…_

 _His mother._

"His mother? What was wrong with his mother?" Atem asked.

"Well...His father was a general...and his mother was an innocent woman walking through soldier crowded streets at night…" Salem explained.

"Oh…"

"A child of rape can't be the king. He has her eyes..." She said.

"I get it. So, did you ever meet with the suitor?"

"Well ...no, not exactly.."

 _The day that I was to meet with my suitor, I had a breakthrough with one of my projects._

" _Anansi! Anansi!" I yelled, jumping up and down excitedly._

 _I smiled brightly at my right hand, smoothing out my chanel skirt._

" _Yes, princess!" He was so loyal…_

" _It's finished. My newest project! This should truly unite our nations…" I was so sure that I was going to change everything and that I had to be the one to do it. I was the princess after all. I wanted to be more than a pretty face and a baby maker._

" _Aren't we already united because of our fathers and the treaty?" He asked, confused on the intricacies of war and peace._

" _True. We are united on paper. But there are small rebel camps forming in each of the territories we've conquered. Their concerns have gone unheard by my mother and father. They need clean water but their lakes and rivers have become contaminated by the factories built after the war. My parents refuse to get rid of the factories. So, as a compromise, I thought it would be best if we offer a clean water solution."_

 _I was confident in my ability to invent and produce a large scale water cleanser that would work for entire villages. It would clean their water supply as it was being dirtied. I thought it was going to be perfect._

 _The only problem was my product needed to be tested._

 _Who better than my unsuspecting suitor._

"Did it work?" Atem asked, drinking his tea.

Salem sighed,

"I think you know that it didn't…"

Atem raised an eyebrow.

"I trusted Anansi to "dirty" my suitor's water. Anansi, being a literal child, put poison in the cup...He wanted to be the one sitting at the table getting to know me better...I didn't have time to use the pill form of my invention to cleanse the water ...and…"

" _He's dead." Anansi said, not bothering to touch the limp body in the chair._

 _I was confused and scared. My suitor was a royal and it was illegal for anyone to hurt a royal. Even the princess._

" _I'll take the fall. I can say he tried to force himself on you. There are no cameras and it's my job to defend your honor. No one will bat an eye.." He said, adjusting his small tie._

 _I agreed and we covered up my first accidental murder._

 _My parents weren't fooled._

 _I was punished._

" _They destroyed everything!" I yelled as I looked at my laboratory. It was a mess. Machines were broken, notebooks and laptops strewn about._

" _There's no salvaging this ...I'll have to start over… " I said, falling to my knees._

" _Princess, please stand up. You'll ruin your dress before the summit." Anansi said, playing with his badge of honor._

 _He had been awarded for thwarting my fake rapist._

" _Fuck the summit! Everything I've ever invented is gone! And I can never debut my last project! It'll prove we tampered with evidence.." I was spiraling.._

"Your parents seem like they've never really trusted you…" Atem mumbled..

Salem chuckled,

"They had me framed for treason.."

"What?!"

 _When I turned fifteen, I started to notice a change in Anansi. He would stare at me. Just stare._

 _As my right hand, he would watch me get ready for my day. Nothing sexual. I would always be in a robe or a night gown._

 _One day, while I was getting ready for a morning in the throne room, he finally said it._

" _I'm in love with you, Princess."_

 _I dropped my makeup brush on my vanity and gazed at him through my mirror._

" _Excuse me?"_

 _I couldn't say that I was shocked._

 _Anansi had hit puberty and the small child that I had once looked down on was now a towering colossus._

 _He was barely eleven years old and still growing._

" _Princess. I love you. I want to make love to you. I want to marry you. I wouldn't tell anyone you gave yourself to me if you say yes. We could keep it a secret." He was frantic and desperate._

 _Of course, I loved him too. But as family._

" _Anansi...You're too young…" I said, the only excuse I could think of to stall._

" _I look older than you now. No one knows of my origins besides your parents and my father...Your grandmother thinks we're a perfect match. Princess, please." He was by my side now, one one knee._

" _I want to do dirty things to you...I want to kiss your pretty neck and put my fingers in your royal curls…" He said, putting his hand on my thigh, circling his thumb on the exposed skin._

 _I gently pushed his hand away and stood up, crossing my arms over my ample chest._

" _I need time to think. Please leave me to my thoughts so I may continue getting ready for my day." I said gesturing to the door._

 _Anansi frowned and stood up, running his fingers through his thick wavy hair,_

" _I'll wait for you outside the door."_

 _Of course I couldn't give myself to Anansi. I wasn't interested in sex and thinking about losing the only friend I had was too much to bear._

 _So, I went to his father to voice my concerns later that week._

 _It didn't go well._

" _Sir, please understand. There are many reasons why I'm denying your son's request for marriage. I assure you it has nothing to do with his lineage. He's my only friend and-"_

" _Friend?! You're a princess. You're THE princess. You don't get to have friends. You get married, become queen, and birth heirs to continue your legacy. My son is strong, handsome, and is on track to become one of your best war strategists. It only makes sense that he becomes King!" Anansi's father was a brute._

 _My mistake was underestimating him._

 _After the unsuccessful conversation with Anansi's father, my right hand had become distant._

 _He wouldn't talk to me or even smile at me._

 _It was almost a month before I was arrested in my bedroom._

 _The trial was a joke._

 _I was accused of selling my technology to the rebel causes and then destroying my lab to get rid of any evidence. Because there was no proof, instead of setting me free, I was convicted of high treason._

 _My sentence was public humiliation._

"Public humiliation? Why?" Atem had stopped drinking his beverage and was completely invested in the story.

"There was a rumor that I had given my virtue to my most trusted guard…"

"Oh."

"Anansi's father spread false information about the technology and my supposed lost virtue...all because I denied his son.." Salem said, shaking her head.

"And the public punishment?"

 _I was cold. So cold._

 _My body was naked on a stone slab. I was restrained by my wrists and ankles._

 _There was no escape._

 _I looked to my side when I heard male voices approaching my shivering form._

" _Hello, princess. My, my you're quite the woman. Everything is right where it should be..." Anansi's father said, licking his lips as he looked at my body._

" _Why are you doing this? Please, let me go…" I pleaded, shivering from the cold stone against my skin._

 _He laughed deeply and shook his head,_

" _Marry my son. If you don't, we'll bring in the doctor. He'll test your virtue in front of the entire kingdom. If you really are a virgin as you claim, you'll be set free. If not, well...I'm sure Anansi will still take a disgraced princess…"_

"I don't understand. Test your virtue?"

Salem nodded,

"A doctor sticks his finger inside of you to see if you've broken or stretched your hymen. In poor families, they shove a cloth inside of you and if there's blood you're a virgin. If not…"

"And what happened to you?"

 _The room opened up._

 _It was so bright._

 _The sun shined on my bright skin, making sure every person in the audience could see every shameful part of me._

 _The doctor came in. His face was distraught._

 _This same doctor has taken me from my mother's womb, treated every scrape, illness and had watched me blossom into a young woman.._

 _Now he was taking part in my public torture…_

 _It was a dark day for both of us._

 _The doctor used a small bit of vaseline to make sure I didn't tear and then quickly inserted a finger._

 _I screamed._

 _I had never even touched myself and this doctor had his finger inside me._

 _My body shook and quaked._

 _I became even colder all over my body as a tried gasping for air._

"What happened?"

"I went into shock. I was rushed to the hospital. I was, of course, acquitted after that but...the damage was done."

 _A year went by after those events. My grandmother had banded together with the people of the kingdom to have Anansi's father tried for false accusation of the kingdom's heir._

 _He was executed on Anansi's birthday._

 _I had taken to spending all of my time in my lab. Working on a way out. Life had to be better. There had to be more._

" _...Princess.." I heard Anansi's deep voice from the doorway._

" _I'm busy." I spat._

 _I had lost all patience for those I once trusted. I stopped going to my doctor and learned medicine to be able to treat myself. I took combat classes to not have to rely on Anansi anymore._

 _I was getting stronger and smarter._

 _And more dangerous to myself and those around me._

" _Princess. I'm sorry. My father deserved what he got and-"_

" _Death was too good for that man and you know it! Think of your poor mother! The whispers and looks she gets even now! This all started because you told your father that I denied you! How could you do that to me!" I was furious._

 _I only had one friend in my whole life._

 _And his actions caused my biggest trauma._

" _I didn't know what he would do….." Anansi begged, stepping further into the lab._

 _I stood up from my work bench and glared at my former friend,_

" _Yes. You did. You can't fool me, Anansi. You may play around with the harlots in the city and convince them you're a lovable dumb jock but I know the truth. You're twelve years old! A child! And already our most talented strategist. If there's one thing you know, it's how to plan things in your favor...What you didn't count on was my pride being stronger than your plan."_

 _Anansi sighed,_

" _I can't lose you too… Please...I'll do anything."_

 _It was at this point, I should have dismissed Anansi as my guard but instead,_

" _Anything?" I asked._

 _He nodded vigorously, wanted to make up for his mistake._

" _Pledge your life to me. You will follow me wherever I may go even if it means death. You will not question me. Anything I need, you will provide. If I do decide to take a lover, you will not interfere. Do you accept?"_

 _Anansi walked up to me and kneeled, putting his right hand to the left side of his chest,_

" _I accept, my princess. I am your servant."_

" _Good. I have a new invention that I want to test and we're going to test it together." I said, finessing some last minute details._

 _Anansi stood and nodded,_

" _What is your new invention called?"_

" _The "smart" watch."_

"So, he was there when you first invented the watch? Holy shit, you made that when you were sixteen? That's amazing." Atem said, fawning over Salem's brilliance.

"That's not that impressive. You were pharaoh when you were the same age and Seto took over Kaiba corp. Plus, the watch didn't open a portal for three years. I couldn't get it to work until I was nineteen." She explained.

"Really? What happened when you finally did get to test it?"

"Well, for a long time I thought that I ended the world. It turns out, my reality is the reality in which Kaiba and Yugi lose to Diva…"

Atem sighed and leaned back in his chair,

"That sucks. So you tested it, came back to your home and the world was just covered in darkness?"

Salem nodded,

"I didn't think there were any survivors. Nothing was left. There was no soil. No water. No sun...But, as Seto may have told you we had a run in with his alternate...That Kaiba, the one from my dimension, is absolutely insane...He even rallied several Salas to help him find me…" She trailed off, starting in the direction of the trash can.

It still held her bloody clothes.

"Kaiba told me a little bit about that. But, I don't see how any of this specifically makes you danger...ous.." Atem trailed off when he thought about the "paint" that was all over Salem when they first arrived in the safe zone.

He gazed at her, studying her face carefully.

She was hiding something.

"Do you talk to your alternates?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Salem shook her head,

"They're petty and obsessive. I'm the original Sala, the creator of the technology. I don't need to bother myself with them."

"Really? It's just strange that you were carrying a torn green leather jacket...You don't wear green. At least not in leather form. And I doubt you would "paint" anything you own red.." Atem reasoned, trying to get answers out of her.

"Atem… please…"

"What were you doing before you came here. What have you been up to?" Atem questioned, finally ready to hear what made Salem such a bad person.

Salem breathed in and looked at Atem with tear filled eyes,

"There were some Salas that promised Anansi their love if he sold me out to them...I've been tracking down those Salas and... exterminating them. The green jacket belong to a Sala who was a war criminal in her dimension. I had to get rid of them to make sure you stayed safe-"

"Stop." Atem stood up and backed away from Salem. He didn't realize Salem would commit multiple murders and still be able to look at him with those big innocent eyes like she could never hurt anyone in her life.

She had no remorse.

"Atem, you don't understand-"

"Shut up! You're a murderer. Those girls look just like you and you killed them in cold blood!" He yelled. He realized that he was trapped in this strange place with a woman who had just confessed to killing multiple people.

Salem's lip quivered as she stepped closer to the ex pharaoh,

"I've only done what I had to in order to protect what I had left. You're all I have left, Atem…"

"No! Don't come any closer!" He yelled, throwing the tea cups and hot kettle in her direction.

His eyes widened as he watched he dodge all of the projectiles quickly.

Kaiba was right.

Salem was dangerous.

Extremely dangerous.

"Don't ever contact me or Seto again." He started, his face red with anger and hurt.

"...Atem.." She pleaded again, trying to get closer.

"Send me back, NOW!" He screamed, glaring at the woman he once thought he knew.

Salem sobbed and pressed a button on her watch, sending Atem back to his bedroom at the Kaiba mansion.

He fell to his knees and let out a loud melancholy sob. He cradled himself in his arms, trying to keep himself from vomiting on the plush carpet.

He heard loud footsteps coming toward him and then Kaiba's frantic voice,

"Atem?! Atem, are you hurt?" Kaiba held Atem close and examined his boyfriend closely.

No marks.

Atem sobbed and shook, trying to take several breaths to calm down.

"Atem... You've been gone for weeks...What happened? Where were you?" Kaiba asked gently.

Atem felt his heart break even more than it already was.

Weeks?

It felt as if he had only spent a few hours in the safety pocket Salem had created.

He wrapped his arms around Kaiba and cried harder.

He had been so wrong.

So, so, so wrong about everything.

"I'm s-s-sorry...You were right.." Atem hiccuped, holding onto Kaiba tightly.

Kaiba sighed,

"I'm just happy you're back. I was scared that I had driven you away for good. I'm sorry too.."

"Salem is a monster. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you..please don't ever leave me. I'll do whatever it takes for us to move forward but just please don't leave me. You're the only person I can trust…" Atem blabbered, still trying to control his sobs.

Kaiba blinked and felt his heart flutter.

Did Atem finally push Salem out.

Were they free?

"Atem...Thank you..for coming back... When can go public whenever you're ready."

* * *

Thank you for reading the chapter!

Ugh, I don't even know what to say….

I wanted to try and finish this story by the end of September but it looks like it'll continue into October. I just want to be thorough.

Please follow me on tumblr and baetron (remember to type the full (p) atreon QueenBEWD into the address bar and it'll take you straight there.

I will have a poll on my baetron soon to see what the next prideshipping/flareshipping/rivalshipping story will be!

Having more followers on my batreon will also make it easier for my next really big announcement (if you're even a small fan of my stories you'll want to hear it!)

Please leave comments, questions, concerns! It'll give me the strength to post the next chapter sooner!


	21. Pharaoh-Napped

Atem gazed up at the high ceiling as the morning light peeked in through the large windows.

He sighed heavily and turned onto his side, smiling slightly when he came face to face with Kaiba.

Atem chuckled quietly as he brushed Kaiba's messy bangs out of his face.

Kaiba was out cold.

Atem smirked and pushed his hand through Kaiba's soft locks, enjoying the way the silky strands slipped through his fingers. He sighed again, rolling over onto his back.

Normally, he would get out of bed, shower, get dressed and start his school work but today was different.

Today, he just wanted to lay in bed and sulk.

He felt guilty.

It had been a little over a year since him and Kaiba had gone public and their relationship was stronger than ever.

He was happy that they had made it to the end of 2018 without any problems, arguments, or even…

" _Salem…"_ Atem thought, turning over on his side to face away from his lover.

He thought back to last night when he found himself alone in the Kaiba mansion.

 _He had been drinking wine while binging an array of different shows on the entertainment room's many streaming devices. After his binge fest, he had wandered through the mansion and up to the guest room he once inhabited before he and Kaiba had decided to put the past behind them._

 _When he went into the bedroom, it was cold. No one had slept there for over a year and any coziness that once inhabited the space was now gone._

 _Except._

 _A small piece of fabric that stuck out from underneath the bed caught his eye. He drunkenly got on all fours and crawled toward the pink fabric._

 _He pulled it out from under the bed and clumsily put what he now realized was a scarf to his nose and inhaled deeply._

" _Mmmmnnn…Roses..." He wriggled his way onto the large cold bed. The long, soft pink scarf covered his entire face._

 _The rest of the fabric was snaked around his torso. Almost protectively._

 _He inhaled deeply once more while he slipped his hand into his pants, using his other hand to keep the scarf against his nose._

" _Ugh!"_ Atem kicked himself.

He had spent so long trying not to think of _her_. Of course in his drunken idiot state the first thing he does is find her scarf and…

And…

He felt incredibly guilty.

He couldn't believe he had masterbated while smelling _her_ old scarf.

What was worse was that he came.

Hard.

So hard that he fell asleep with his shame still hanging out of his pants.

So hard that he didn't wake up when Kaiba called his name.

So hard that when Kaiba was finally able to wake him up, he could have sworn that his blue eyed lover had been understanding and kind instead of what Atem had expected him to be.

He had expected Kaiba to be furious.

But the brunette had just smiled gently and helped get the ex pharaoh to bed in their shared room.

Atem turned back onto his other side to face his lover.

He didn't understand.

It wasn't like Kaiba to be so understanding.

Especially concerning that woman.

Unless…

Unless Kaiba had something he was hiding too!

Atem sat up slowly, eyeing the smartphone on Kaiba's nightstand. He tiptoed out and bed and around the large frame to Kaiba's side, unplugging the phone and silently shuffling over to his side of the bed.

He gently sat in his spot and took Kaiba's right thumb and placed it on the home screen.

Atem guiltily placed Kaiba's hand back against the sleeping CEO's chest. He thumbed through emails, sent messages, and even checked Kaiba's social media.

Nothing.

Just before the guilt completely set in, Atem looked through Kaiba's recently accessed photos.

He felt his heart pound in his chest as he realized the pictures Kaiba had last accessed were naked pictures of Atem!

" _Thank goodness...but now I feel worse…"_

He scrolled more and bit back a gasp.

Oh no.

He had found what he was looking for…

Kaiba had recently accessed nude photos of..her..

There were so many!

Pictures in lingerie, robes, and nothing but a pair of sparkly heels.

He calmed down when he saw that the date taken was well before he was brought back to this world.

But…

Now he knew why Kaiba had been so understanding…

"Atem?" Kaiba groaned sleepily.

Atem froze.

Oh no.

Think fast.

Atem quickly closed all of the applications and opened the camera, holding the phone up to take a morning selfie.

Kaiba blinked the grogginess out of his eyes and chuckled when he saw Atem taking a picture of himself,

"You're adorable…" He said with a yawn, stretching lightly and giving Atem a handsome smile.

Atem smiled back and turned the screen toward Kaiba,

"What do you think? I think I look pretty good for it being 7am." He said, trying to mask his rage, jealousy, and guilt.

Kaiba took his phone and barely looked at the picture before setting it back on his nightstand,

"You always look good. I'm the one who can't seem to get rid of my dark circles no matter how much sleep I get.." He gingerly got out of bed and yawned loudly.

Kaiba knew it was strange for Atem to want to touch his phone. But, given what state he had found Atem in the night before, he had realized that the ex pharaoh was in a strange mental place.

He turned toward the bed and gazed at Atem intently,

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked, seeing guilt flash across Atem's face.

Atem laughed robotically and rubbed the back of his head,

"Of course I am!" He said, so sweetly that it made himself sick.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat,

"You know, we've been really great. Our relationship, I mean." He started.

Atem nodded, his smile plastered on his face and obviously insincere.

"So, you can tell me anything, pharaoh. Whatever you need, I'll be here for you." Kaiba finished, hoping the ex king was willing to talk about what happened last night.

Atem sighed and smiled weakly,

"You've been so supportive. Especially when I decided that I wanted to go to university. I just…" He contemplated his next words carefully.

No.

He couldn't be the one to bring her up.

Not after everything.

Not after everything he said.

Not after everything he told the others.

His entire group of friends knew of that murderous woman's true colors including Kaiba.

He wasn't going to be the one to bring her up after a year of bliss.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow,

"Atem?"

Atem snapped out of his thoughts and smiled,

"I just think I'm tired. I was going to meet Aibou for coffee on his lunch break later today. Maybe he can show me some pictures of Yuna. His little girl always makes me want to work harder." He said hopping out of bed.

Kaiba crossed his arms and sighed. He hated this. He knew something was going on with his lover.

It was obvious.

Atem was a bad liar.

"Fine, pharaoh. Bundle up. I don't want you getting a cold before our group New Years vacation." Kaiba said, shuddering at the thought of spending a whole week with Yugi and his friends at an isolated onsen.

He had said no to the idea at first, but Atem wanted to be there for Yugi and Te'a's wedding anniversary.

Of course the ex king had bribed him with the thought of a private bedroom and champagne…

He shook his head and went into the bathroom to get ready for his day.

Atem released a breath he didn't know he had been holding and got dressed. He didn't like lying to Kaiba but he didn't want to ruin things before a trip.

Talking to Yugi always helped. He had hoped that his former twin could help him work through his emotions.

He smiled innocently as Kaiba sauntered out of the bathroom,

"I'm going to workout before breakfast." He tied his hair back into a bun on the top of his head and walked up to the tall brunette.

He was happy that his spiky hair had reverted to a more natural wave. It made him feel more like his own person.

Not that there was anything wrong with Yugi's hair. He had just preferred a more subtle hairstyle.

Kaiba cupped Atem's cheek and kissed his forehead,

"You need to take a rest day. You've worked out everyday for a year. You look amazing. One day off won't kill you." He said, pulling Atem's toned body close.

Atem chuckled,

"I'm just doing cardio. That's what I do for rest." He said, snaking his hands around Kaiba's taute waist, relishing the warm skin beneath his touch.

Kaiba laughed deeply, licking his lips before planting a passionate kiss on Atem's lips,

"Mn." He broke the kiss and nuzzled his nose against his lover's,

"I love you, Atem." He mumbled against Atem's forehead.

"I love you too, Seto." Atem hummed, relaxed in his lover's grasp.

"Make sure to text Isono after your coffee date with Yugi. If you aren't going to come to Kaiba corp after I'd prefer you come straight home. The paparazzi have been insatiable lately." Kaiba said, reluctantly releasing Atem.

Atem nodded,

"I promise I'll come straight home. I want to do some research on the villa we're staying at. I know the trip isn't for another week but I'm so excited!" He said tucking a loose wave behind his ear.

Kaiba smiled weakly,

"I want to be excited, Atem. But, even with everything we've all been through, they're still _your_ friends. They don't exactly approve of us." He said walking to the closet and stepping inside.

Atem sighed and shook his head,

"Even if they don't want to admit it, they love you." He grabbed his water bottle, phone and wireless earbuds.

"Sure, Atem." Kaiba said from the closet, not bothering to press the matter further.

"I'm going." Atem called, leaving the bedroom when he saw Kaiba's hand wave from the closet.

He gave Isono a curt nod as they passed in the hallway, sighing internally when the graying Chief of Security ignored the ex king and went about his morning rounds.

" _I guess some things never change."_

* * *

"She's gotten so big!" Atem squealed loudly, handing Yugi back his phone.

Yugi chuckled and smiled,

"She's already stumbling around the house and demanding "boobies". Haha. That's her word for food. Even if it's not Te'a breastmilk."

Atem shuddered,

"Gross. How did she even learn that word?" He and Te'a had a strained friendship. He didn't understand the idea of a stay-at-home mother and believed that Te'a should help Yugi build their family finances.

Yugi shook his head,

"Joey, of course. Yuna said "Milk" and pointed to Te'a chest. And Joey went, "Oooohhh, you want BOOBIES". Needless to say, it always get a laugh." He explained, reminiscing.

Atem laughed heartily and sipped his macchiato,

"I wish Kaiba wanted children…" He sighed.

Yugi's face became serious as he put his phone into his jacket pocket,

"Kaiba's told me on more than one occasion that he can't wait to have his own. He gets especially excited when Te'a brings Yuna by the office." He had hoped that Kaiba wasn't back to his manipulative behavior.

Atem shook his head,

"I misspoke. I wish he wanted to have children with me."

Yugi tilted his head,

"I don't understand. I'm sure he does, pharaoh."

"Aibou...There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about…" Atem started.

Yugi sighed,

"If this is about you getting liposuction, I can't. All of us have told you, you look amazing. I can tell you worked out this morning and Kaiba said you never skip a day. You need to stop comparing yourself to him and-"

"I found naked pictures of Salem on Kaiba's phone." Atem interrupted, the words falling from his mouth like vomit.

Yugi froze.

"W-what?" He had heard what Atem had said but he couldn't believe that he would ever hear _her_ name again.

He also found it strange that Atem snoop through Kaiba's belongings.

Atem nodded slowly, unsure of how to continue or even explain why he had gone through Kaiba's phone in the first place.

"I have to ask, Atem. How did you find the pictures?" Yugi proceeded with caution. He knew that woman was touchy subject for Kaiba and Atem, but he found himself more careful around the ex king and last year's events.

Atem crossed his arms and leaned back in the plush chair,

"I felt as if something was off and I figured if he was hiding anything, it would be on his phone. And I was right." He said simply, trying to mask his guilt and jealousy.

Yugi let out a frustrated groan and rubbed his temples,

"Atem, I'm sure those pictures were old. He probably just forgot they were there. It's not okay for you to go through his phone!"

Atem rolled his eyes,

"They were under his recently accessed photos, Aibou! Within the last day or two! Does this mean I'm not enough?" He said, beginning to spiral.

Yugi held his hand up,

"Atem. I know when you're bullshitting me. I know you're studying psychology but you can't just go through Kaiba's phone because "something's off". That's not like you. You're hiding something from me." He said sternly.

Atem gazed into Yugi's eyes intently, hating what he was about to divulge. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes,

"Last night, I got drunk and stumbled into my old room. I found her scarf. It smelled so good. Like her."

"Atem. You didn't."

"It brought back so many memories. Memories ofmy first time...and.. I couldn't help myself…"

Kaiba rubbed at his eyes as he explained to Mokuba what he had seen the night before,

"I thought we had thrown everything that had belonged to her away. I guess the light fabric blended into the carpet and Isono didn't see it."

He heard his brother sigh over the phone line,

"I hate to say it, Seto. But, Isono is looking for any reason for you and Atem to split. Maybe he left it there on purpose."

Kaiba shook his head before realizing his brother couldn't see him,

"It was still shocking to see Atem covered in his own ejaculate with her scarf basically suffocating him."

"That's understandable. You handled it really well though. I'm surprised you didn't lose your mind." Mokuba said with a chuckle.

"Well… There's a reason…" Kaiba started.

He listened for his brother to respond and cleared his throat when Mokuba stayed silent,

"I found some old pictures of her on my phone a couple of days ago…"

"Oh?" Mokuba questioned, almost knowingly.

"Yes. I had forgotten how beautiful she was… Seeing her, in the pictures. Brought back so many memories…" Kaiba trailed off, closing his eyes and picturing Salem's bright honey colored eyes filled with lust.

"You jacked off to her nudes didn't you." Mokuba spat, the question sounding more like an accusation.

Kaiba sighed roughly,

"I couldn't help myself! And seeing Atem with her scarf… I couldn't get mad at him. I actually… I don't know.. Have you spoken to her?" He asked, remembering suddenly that she was Mokuba's shareholder.

Mokuba scoffed,

"Oh so now we can talk about how you let her bend me over and fuck me? If you must know right after Atem told us about her _hobby_ she transferred Kaiba Corp US ownership back to me. Free of charge. I guess it was tough getting rejected by Atem _and_ dealing with her grandmother's funeral." He explained, his voice was bored and uncaring.

Kaiba's heart dropped.

What?

"Her grandmother?" He asked, hoping his brother had more information.

"Yeah. I guess her grandmother got sick around the time you punched Trudeau in the face and then kicked the bucket around Salem's birthday." Mokuba explained.

"Don't say her name." Kaiba scolded, deeply terrified that she would be called into existence at the sound of her name.

Mokuba sighed,

"Whatever, Seto. You and Atem definitely have some issues to work out concerning _her_. Not talking about it is obviously causing both of you stress. Maybe you should call her-"

"No! Atem and I have worked too hard to build the life we have. We don't need her ruining things…" He said, not believing his own words.

"Sure, Seto. She'd be the one to ruin things…" His younger brother hung up without so much as a goodbye.

Kaiba breathed in through his nose and put his face in his hands.

What a mess.

Yugi pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at Atem,

"So you masterbated to her. Then, because Kaiba was so nice you assumed that he was hiding something. And he was. That's fucked Atem. I don't see why you both can't just talk about your feelings. You can't just pretend those feelings you both obviously have aren't there."

"No, Aibou. I know what's best for Kaiba and me. That woman _killed_ her _alternates_ and ruined people's lives. I hope she gets her just desserts." Atem spat, stomping his foot.

Yugi stared at Atem, studying the ex king's face carefully,

"So she's a bad person because she's killed people and ruined people's lives?" He asked, using Atem's words against him.

Atem nodded decisively,

"Yes. She's a monster."

"Do you remember Ushio?" Yugi asked, his question seemingly unrelated to their conversation.

Atem furrowed his brow,

"Who?"

"He was my bully. He was everyone's bully. He beat up Joey and Tristan and then told me that I owed him money for his services." Yugi explained, feeling as if he had told this story a million times.

Atem shook his head and shrugged,

"And what happened to him?"

"He went insane the night I tried to talk some sense into him. I thought it was strange that I didn't remember anything the next morning. And I thought it was strange that he was laying in garbage, rolling around in dirty leaves saying that he was rich."

Atem's eyes slowly turned from confused to angry,

"Aibou-"

"Do you remember the man who tried to sell the puzzle? He went crazy too."

"Yugi-"

"What about Kaiba?" Yugi said, his normally soft voice now serious and deep,

"How many times did he experience death in that coma you put him in? How many times has he had to put the pieces of his mind back together after dueling you?" He accused.

"That's different! I was protecting you and our friends!" Atem didn't care that the other people in the coffee shop were starting to stare.

"Is it?! Let's talk more about Kaiba. He's killed people. Stolen. Lied. And I can guarantee that he's still ruining people's lives everyday. He's done all of that, and you still spread your legs for him every night." Yugi growled, his anger uncharacteristic.

"He's redeemed himself and so have I! _She_ was supposed to be different!" Atem argued back.

He had never fought with Yugi like this before. It was as if he were watching himself say all of the wrong things, not being able to shout over his louder, angier thoughts.

"Why?! Did she at any point tell you to put her on that pedestal? She wanted to protect you the only way she knew how-"

"Protect me from what?! There was never any danger. I was never in danger! Until I let myself fall in love with a complete sociopath." Atem interrupted, no longer sure if he was talking about her or Kaiba.

Yugi shook his head,

"You did love her and I think you still do. She's a powerful woman and one can only assume she has powerful enemies. Just like Kaiba would kill for you, She would too. She did. And you rejected her."

"No, Aibou. You're wrong. Kaiba was right about her and I won't let you try to convince me to let her back in." Atem said through clenched teeth.

Yugi stood up and adjusted his blazer,

"Fine. But when this blows up in your face, don't say I didn't try and warn you."

"Don't you have games to develop?" Atem spat, averting his gaze from Yugi's hardened expression to his coffee.

He had never congratulated Yugi on the success of the new Duel Monsters platform. It was difficult to be happy for his ex twin when he was still hurt about not knowing about Te'a's pregnancy. Their child being born the same month the game was launched had only brought up confusing feelings for the ex pharaoh. So he did the only thing he knew how when he was overwhelmed. He had shut off.

Yugi scoffed and shook his head,

"Wow, Atem. I'm really disappointed in you." With that, Yugi stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Atem to sit alone with his thoughts.

He let out a shaky sigh and tried to take a sip of his coffee, his hand trembling as he brought the porcelain cup to his lips.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" A deep voice said in perfect English.

Atem's head shot up and his eyes meet with a pair a beautiful green ones.

The green orbs belonged to an equally beautiful young man who had skin like his, and thick dark wavy hair.

Atem nodded slowly, not knowing what to say to the handsome stranger.

"Are you from Egypt? I've just moved from the Middle East myself and I feel so lost here. I've actually been trying to decipher how to get to Kaiba Corp Stadium. I can't speak or read Japanese so...it's difficult." The stranger continued, flashing a set of pearly whites at Atem.

Atem realized he hadn't yet spoken and cleared his throat,

"I was born there, yes. But, Japan is my home." He stammered, not minding the company when the young man took the vacant seat in front of him.

"Ah! So you speak Japanese? I know this might be too much to ask but could you show me they way to the stadium?"

Atem gazed at the man in front of him. Something about the young man seemed familiar. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

"I'll show you the way." Atem said emotionlessly, not wanting to be alone with his own thoughts any longer.

The young man stood up excitedly and bowed,

"Thank you so much!"

Atem stood up and took a step back, realizing that the handsome stranger was incredibly tall.

" _He's taller than Kaiba!"_

He lead the young man out of the coffee shop and shuffled through the snow on the sidewalk,

"It's about a twenty minute walk from here. A lot of tourists take the main route so if you're sightseeing we should go that way. There's a ton of shops and-"

"I'm actually hoping to get there as fast as possible. Do you know a shortcut you could teach me?" The young man said, his deep voice almost seductive.

Atem blushed deeply. He had never seen another Arab in Japan besides Salem. And, he had never seen an Arab man in person.

Although, something about the young man bothered him. He couldn't get over the familiarity of his face.

He shook his head, coming back to the task at hand,

"Um, yeah. There are some side streets we could take that'll spit us out close to the stadium." He said, walking toward a nearby alleyway.

"Perfect." The young man purred, following behind Atem too closely.

Atem fell into silence as he lead the stranger through the empty side streets and alleyways. He felt a hand on shoulder causing him to come to a halt. He turned to the young man,

"Is something wrong?" Atem asked, trying to gently pry himself out of the bigger man's grasp.

When he couldn't get the young man's hand off his shoulder, he struggled harder,

"What are you doing? Let go of me." He said slowly, thinking that the young man had gotten the wrong idea.

The handsome stranger chuckled evilly as he took out his smartphone,

"You should really be more careful, pharaoh." He said in perfect Japanese.

Atem's heart dipped into his stomach and backflipped violently.

" _I thought he couldn't speak Japanese!"_

He struggled harder as the stranger pulled Atem closer covering the ex king's mouth.

"You never once asked me my name." The handsome stranger said, tapping the smartphone.

Atem's eyes widened as the brickwall of the building in front of them began to distort. The image of the wall swirled and began to spin, the color of the brick turning bright green.

The green swirling mass warbled and whirred as the stranger pushed Atem toward it,

"Since you didn't ask, pharaoh. My name is Anansi and we're going to take a little trip."

* * *

Kaiba paced back and forth, calling Atem's phone and receiving no answer. He let out a breath of frustration and left his bedroom, speeding down the grand staircase and into the kitchen.

"Isono." Kaiba barked, frowning at his Chief of Security.

Isono respectfully stopped chopping vegetables and turned his full attention toward Kaiba,

"Yes, sir."

"Did you pick Atem up from his coffee date with Yugi?" He asked, his face and voice stern.

He knew Isono didn't approve of his male lover but that was no excuse for the Chief to shirk in his duties.

"No, Sir. I never received a message or phone call from Atem. I assume he-"

"You assumed? It's been hours, Isono. You didn't think the contact me and alert me that Atem never called you? He doesn't drive and it's too cold for him to walk home!" Kaiba yelled, his deep voice wavering.

"He's disappeared before. Twice. Both times he left of his own accord." Isono said, his voice was tired of the subject of Atem's disrespect.

Kaiba growled and slammed his fists on the kitchen island,

"He wouldn't leave again! It's your job to protect him-"

"It is my job to protect the Kaiba name." Isono interrupted, his words sharp,

"Atem is a disgrace to your legacy and he's a spoiled brat. He's disregarded his privilege of living in the Kaiba mansion more than once. I will not lower myself to babysitting a man who is clearly taking advantage of you." Isono adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat,

"You are my superior, Mr. Kaiba but I am your elder and protector. I will not look for that disgusting little boy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have real work to do." The chief scraped the chopped vegetables into a bowl and left the kitchen as quickly as he could.

Kaiba's jaw dropped and his anger was at an all time high. He would have to deal with Isono after he found Atem.

He took out his phone and dialed Yugi's number,

"Hello?" The familiar voice on the other line said.

"Is Atem with you? He hasn't come home yet and he said he would be home after your coffee date." Kaiba explained, speaking too quickly as he stormed up the stairs.

"...No. No he isn't with me. He didn't come home?"

Kaiba sighed,

"No, that's why I'm calling you. Did he say that he was going somewhere after?" He asked, feeling as though the King of Games was withholding information.

"Kaiba-kun...Atem and I got into a pretty big argument. I feel really bad about it. I left the shop before he did so I'm not sure where he could have gone."

Kaiba gripped the phone tightly in his hand,

"You two fought?"

"Yes, Kaiba-kun."

"Which coffee shop." Kaiba demanded.

Kaiba charged into the coffee shop, the employees confused at the blue eyed celebrity's bold entrance.

"I'm looking for Atem." He said, knowing that Atem had become famous just by being on his arm at every party and event.

The young woman at the counter smiled sadly,

"I was here when him and his friend were fighting. It was hard to watch."

Kaiba rolled his eyes,

"Where did he go after? Did you see where he went?" He asked, hating that he had to elaborate.

The young woman nodded,

"He left with a very handsome Arab man."

Kaiba's heart fell into the pit of his stomach,

"An Arab man? What did he look like?"

"Oooooohh he was soo dreamy. He had such thick black hair. It was like he had styled it with a curling iron. Ugh, I wish I had wavy hair." The young woman fantasized.

"What else. What color were his eyes?" Kaiba was fed up, he needed to know if what he thought was true.

The young woman blushed,

"They were green. I assumed they knew each other." She said, calling after Kaiba who was already running out of the restaurant.

Kaiba rushed through the neighboring streets and alleys. He had never hoped that Atem would be having an affair but that would have been better than what he knew was happening.

He felt his eyes grow hot and his tears stung his face.

Green eyes.

Wavy black hair.

Anansi.

He sped home and ran into the mansion, tearing through each room looking for a special item.

"It has to be here somewhere." He grumbled to himself, stomping into Atem's old room and pulling the mattress off of the frame.

He let out a frustrated growl and he left the guest room and hurried into the master bedroom and into the walk in closet. He pulled Atem's clothes off their hangers, going the pockets of each article of clothing before throwing it on the floor.

He opened Atem's drawers and pulled out the ex kings boxers, clearing out the entire top drawer.

Kaiba's eyes widened when the last thing left in the drawer was a small, sleek silver remote.

"I knew he didn't throw it away…" He said to himself, carefully picking up the remote.

He stood, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

He took a deep breath, hovering his thumb over the button in the center of the remote.

He pressed, closing his eyes tightly. He hoped that we he opened them he would see his lover standing in front of him. Safe and sound.

* * *

Kaiba felt the wind knocked out of his lungs as he heaved onto the stark white floor, emptying his stomach.

He groaned, blinking slowly as he tried to steadily bring himself to his feet.

"Ah, memories." He heard Salem's velvety voice hum.

He stood up, immediately on guard. He swayed dangerously. Before he could get his bearings, he was doused with ice cold water.

He gasped and blinked, glaring at the figure in front of him,

"Stay back" He said, his voice shaking.

His vision became clearer. He gazed at the honey eyed woman in front of him.

"Tanin… What are you doing here?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kaiba ignored her question, taken aback by her appearance.

She was dressed in her black turtleneck and black pants. Her grey trench coat was darker and gold lines ran through the fabric in symmetrical patterns and shapes.

He noticed that she had become more muscular and her eyes..

Those eyes..

The light was gone.

He studied her longer, staying silent. He gazed at her long eyelashes and high cheekbones, memorizing every detail of her face all over again.

He looked into her eyes again.

Nothing.

No emotion.

No light.

Only a wall.

He realized that it had been so long since he had seen her in person. And from what he had learned from Mokuba, she had been through so much...Alone.

He shook his head, bringing himself back to the present situation,

"Atem. He's gone."

Salem narrowed her eyes,

"And why is that my problem? You and Atem haven't spoken to me for a long time. If you're having relationship issues-"

"Anansi took him." Kaiba stated, knowing that Salem would know exactly where Atem would be.

Salem's eyes widened before she composed herself,

"Are you sure it was him." She wasn't asking. She knew what it meant to have Anansi show up in Kaiba's reality once more.

Kaiba nodded,

"Why? Why would he take Atem?" He asked, finally able to move again, he put his hands on Salem's shoulders,

"I need you to tell me!"

Salem shrugged Kaiba's hands off of her and sighed,

"It's a trap. Your alternate. He's trying to get us-Well, me back _home_. He wouldn't want any other Atem but his own."

Kaiba ran his fingers through his wet hair,

"How would he have known about Atem? How would Anansi have known?" He asked.

Salem chuckled sardonically,

"I guess I didn't murder enough Salas. They were his spies." She walked past Kaiba and down a long corridor.

Kaiba growled and ran after her,

"My double's spies? That's why you were killing them?"

Salem rolled her eyes,

"Of course that's why. I wouldn't kill someone without reason or cause." She said, her eyes focused forward.

"But. Why would the Salas want to help him?" Kaiba asked, following her into a large bedroom.

"My guess is that he promised them power, sex, money. Anything really. Do you remember when we met the Sala who was a sex slave to her reality's Kaiba and Atem?" She asked, tapping a code on her watch.

Kaiba recalled that first awful misadventure into the multiverse. He remembered that Sala and the cold way she killed her former _owners_.

He nodded slowly.

"She was able to regain control of her territories after we helped her. But, she found that although she could build weapons and cities, she was broke. My reality's Kaiba came to her and offered her money in exchange for weapons. She accepted." Salem explained as a large white wardrobe rose slowly from the floor.

"So you killed her." Kaiba said simply.

"Yes. She was his supplier. So, I cut off his supply. And do you remember the reality we went to where the Sala was having sex with Atem and Kaiba while they threw a party downstairs?"

Kaiba had barely recalled that reality's Kaiba pinning him to the bed and grinding against him.

He shuddered and nodded again.

"Well, she was the one who seduced Anansi into taking those pictures of us. She wanted to have my reality's Kaiba expand his growing "empire" to that reality first. She wanted to be in charge of the "new world order"." Salem adjusted her turtleneck and tied her long curly hair into a high ponytail.

"And so you killed her." Kaiba repeated.

"Right. No expansion. At least not there." She said, opening the large wardrobe.

Kaiba thought back to when Atem had cried in his arms after leaning of Salem's true nature,

"Atem mentioned something about a green leather jacket?"

Salem scoffed and shook her head,

"Oh. Her. She was unstable. A war criminal looking to get her hands on whatever she could. My reality's Kaiba promised to make her the new _Queen_. I don't feel great about this but, she was pregnant. With his heir. An heir to spread the hatred and the pain…"

Kaiba's stomach lurched and flipped,

"...So you killed her…"

Salem nodded,

"And so I killed her. But, all I did was cut him off from resources and allies. Him and Anansi were most likely watching and waiting for Atem to be alone…" She trailed off, staring at Kaiba for a moment,

"Why was he alone?"

Kaiba glared as hard as he could,

"Don't you dare look at me like that. He was my lover before he was yours." He growled.

Salem crossed her arms and gave Kaiba a tired look,

"I know I mean nothing to both of you." Her voice was monotone.

Kaiba opened his mouth to speak. He tried to find his words, searching his brain for a what to say.

He gazed at her stupidly.

He knew what she said wasn't true. But, he couldn't very well tell her that him and Atem separately…

Missed her.

And were in love with her.

After all, he and Atem pushed her out. Not once reaching out to ask her how she was or even…

"Your birthday…" Kaiba murmured.

"What?" Salem asked, bored of the interaction.

"After everything we went through, I still don't know when your birthday is…" He said, feeling guilt and shame wash over him.

Salem sighed in frustration,

"Atem has been kidnapped and that's what's on your mind?"

Kaiba shook his head,

"Right. How are we going to do this?" He said, ready to follow Salem into another adventure.

"You can start by putting that on." She said dryly, pointing to a dark blue trench coat inside the wardrobe.

Kaiba walked up to the large closet, studying the coat carefully.

It reminded him of his very first trench coat. The collar was high and the sleeves were long. The coat itself was long and flowing. The billowing fabric contradicting the thickness of the layers and lining.

He reached out to touch it and paused.

There was tech inside.

He should have been scared to put the coat on but he found himself excited as he slipped his arms into the holes.

It fit him perfectly.

"Did you make this? When could you have possibly-"

"I made it before you broke up with me. I made Atem one as well." She said taking out a small cube.

Kaiba furrowed his brow.

Was Atem's coat in that cube?

" _How?!"_

"He'll need it once we've retrieved him. Tanin, it's very important that you listen to everything I say once we're through that portal. That Kaiba is murderous and he won't hesitate to kill you or Atem." She explained.

She tapped her watch and the wardrobe disappeared into the floor.

Kaiba's heart was beating in his ears,

"What about you? What will he do to you?" He asked, not wanting to think about the answer.

He looked at Salem, watching her eyes turn even darker.

She turned away from him,

"We should get going."

* * *

"Wakey wakey…"

Atem groaned when he heard a voice calling to him. He yelled when he felt currents of electricity surge through his entire body. He struggled to move, realizing he was restrained by his wrists and ankles.

His body shook even after the shocks had dimmed, the pain and trauma ever present in his muscles.

He kept his eyes closed, terrified.

"Look at me…"

Atem shivered and sobbed.

It was Kaiba's voice but it wasn't him…

"Look at me!"

A fist crashed down against the back of his neck, leaving a throbbing, aching redness behind.

Atem opened his eyes slowly, blinking the tears away. His stomach lurched when his gaze met with a pair of all too familiar blue orbs.

"Hello, pharaoh…" The black haired Kaiba grinned wildly, tangling his fingers in the hair just above Atem's forehead.

Atem grunted, glaring at the man before him.

The black haired Kaiba laughed maniacally at Atem's challenging face,

"Awww, not happy to see me? Don't I look just like him? How about you give me a kiss?" He purred, leaning in too closely to Atem.

Atem conjured all of the saliva he could and spat in the black haired Kaiba's face.

The man grunted and wiped the spit from under his eye, glaring at the crimson eyed king. He smacked Atem forcefully using the back of his hand, growling as he administered two more blows to Atem's tender face.

"Pig." Atem wheezed, not giving his enemy the satisfaction of his inner wails.

The black haired Kaiba scoffed, and moved away from Atem. He walked through what Atem could now see was a spacious throne room.

He sat down gracefully on the large arm chair, flapping his long open robe out of the way of his seat.

Atem studied the man that resembled his lover carefully. After what seemed like ages, the doppelganger spoke again,

"I assumed you'd be more talkative. I guess every Atem is different." He said with a bored yawn.

Atem swallowed thickly,

"What do you want with me?" His face and jaw ached.

The black haired man smirked and tilted his head,

"It's not you I want."

Atem furrowed his brow, not able to understand his attacker,

"Then why am I here? There's nothing that I have that you could possibly want."

The black haired man's face contorted into a cheshire cat-like smile,

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that. You may have moved on with my alternate, but your ex lover will come running as soon as she knows where you're being kept." He stretched out his legs, spreading them wide to take up as much space as he could.

Atem bit back a gag as he saw that his kidnapper was wearing only a pair of silk boxers under the long robe,

"My ex lover?"

It was becoming difficult for Atem to concentrate as his head began throbbing mercilessly.

He shivered when the black haired man let out a chuckle that sounded similar to Kaiba's,

"My, my...You really have moved on from her haven't you? Well then it should be easy to convince her to do for my Atem what she did for you.."

Atem's eyes widened.

Salem.

This dangerous, insane man wanted Salem to come back to what he could only assume was her original reality.

"She won't come. Kaiba will find you and kill you himself." Atem threatened emptily. He didn't know if anyone knew he was missing yet.

Even if Kaiba knew he was missing, there was no way Atem's lover would be able to find him.

Shit.

" _I'm going to die here…"_

* * *

Things are going sideways! What's going to happen to our Atem?!

I was originally going to make this one long chapter (almost 14,000 words) but I've decided to split it as it's already pretty long.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Like my work? Follow me on Batreon- QueenBEWD


	22. Trinity

Kaiba stifled a groan as he and Salem exited the portal, now in enemy territory. He blinked away his dizziness and followed Salem, who was already in hot pursuit of their missing ex-king.

He studied each dark stone hallway carefully. He trailed his hand along each wall to get a feel for the age of the building.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he finally whispered,

"Where are we and how do you know Atem's in this place?"

Salem paused by a dark corner, concealing both of them from any would be guards,

"I still have Atem's DNA in my watch. And we're in the ruins of my home. It looks like with Anansi's help they were able to build an entire city," she explained, her expression dark.

Kaiba examined Salem's face,

"There's something else. Something you're not telling me."

"This was my family's palace. It looks like your alternate is taking his role of King of the New World order very seriously," she said grimly, holding her stomach.

Kaiba looked at his ex lover sadly.

She looked like she was about to vomit.

He knew there couldn't have been a lot of happy memories for her in this place.

"I have his location. The throne room. We need to get as close as we can while remaining undetected." She explained.

"That should go without saying…" Kaiba grumbled, pursing his lips in a tight line and making his body as flat as possible when he heard a familiar voice.

Salem mimicked Kaiba's position as the two of them listened carefully.

"We've had a security breach. Secure the throne room and the labs. Now!" Anansi's deep voice echoed through the halls.

Luckily, the two guards ran in the opposite direction of Salem and Kaiba's position.

Kaiba gazed at Salem nervously, knowing that if Anansi found them, they were screwed.

They stayed as quiet as possible as they heard Anansi sniff the air.

Kaiba furrowed his brow.

What was he doing?

He looked at Salem again and felt his stomach drop when he saw the terrified expression on her face. He was overcome with dread when Anansi took another long whiff of the air and released a carnal sound.

He could smell her.

Anansi could smell Salem.

Salem grabbed Kaiba's hand, keeping them in their spot.

Kaiba squeezed her tightly, hoping that the young dark haired killer wouldn't turn the corner. He tried to steady his breathing as Anansi's footsteps echoed against the stone floors, getting closer and closer to them.

They had to move.

They had to move or they'd be caught.

Kaiba squeezed Salem's hand rhythmically, trying to get her attention. When she turned her head to look at him, he gestured with his chin in the direction that they had come from.

Salem shook her head, knowing that moving would get them caught as much as standing in their spot would.

The footsteps stopped right at the corner.

"You've always smelled so amazing, Princess…" Anansi purred, turning the corner quickly, catching Kaiba and Salem by their throats.

Kaiba yelped and struggled. He knew he could at least get Anansi off of him.

"Ah ah, my little dragon. Do struggle too much, you wouldn't want our wouldn't princess to pass out would you?" Anansi growled, putting more pressure on Salem's windpipe, causing the curly haired politician to choke and grunt.

Kaiba stilled immediately, earning a low chuckle from Anansi.

"I see… Looks like they both still love you don't they?" Anansi leaned in and whispered in Salem's ear.

"Wh-Why, Anansi? Why, hng!" Salem tried to speak but was silenced by the large hand wrapped around her throat.

Anansi rolled his eyes and looked between Kaiba and Salem,

"I did what I had to in order to save my family…"

Kaiba grunted as Anansi squeezed him tighter. He heard Salem cough , trying to get air,

"...family...dead…" Was all Salem could muster.

Anansi scoffed,

"Not my mother. He has her…" He trailed off, his voice cracking,

"Do you think I want to hurt you, Sala? I just want my mother to be safe...I can't find her cell anywhere…" Anansi said, his grip letting up as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Let me help you…" Salem croaked, wrapping her soft hands around Anansi's arm,

"Find her…"

Kaiba caught on to Salem's train of thought and piped up,

"If this guy is anything like me, Anansi...I can figure out where she's being kept." He said, feeling triumphant when Anansi gazed at the two of them with tear-filled eyes and slowly released their necks.

They gasped and coughed, still trying to remain quiet.

"If you two try anything funny I'll throw you in a cell myself." He growled.

They nodded, following Anansi down the corridor, hoping they didn't just talk themselves into a trap.

Atem screamed in pain as he was electrocuted again, the shocks coursing through his body violently.

He didn't know how much more of this torture he could take.

The other Kaiba wasn't letting him sleep or eat.

The madman was bored.

Waiting for a woman who would never come.

Atem let out a pitiful sob when he realized that he would never see his loved ones again.

" _Aibou...I'm so sorry I yelled...I was wrong.. Salem…"_ His thoughts trailed off as he heaved dryly, nothing in his stomach to throw up.

The black haired man sighed and clicked his tongue,

"Maybe I should have a little more fun…" he said, reaching down and slowly untying one of Atem's ankles.

Atem's eyes widened.

For the love of the Gods, no!

He knew it was only a matter of time before his lover's alternate would want to take him by force.

"Don't touch me!" Atem breathed, his voice hoarse from screaming.

He tried his best to kick the larger man's hands away from the button on his jeans. He let out a hoarse cry when the other Kaiba successfully pulled Atem's jeans down, revealing Atem's soiled boxers.

The black haired man laughed cruelly,

"Awwww, looks like someone had an accident."

Atem glared as hard as he could. His mouth was dry from lack of water, and his throat was sore from screaming. He couldn't muster saliva if his life had depended on it,

"You've been torturing me for hours… Of course, I pissed myself…" He breathed, his arms and legs fatigued from their awkward position.

"All the more fun for me…." The other Kaiba said, slowly hooking his fingers in the waist of Atem's boxers.

Atem shook,

"Don't...Please…."

The other Kaiba let out a strange half groan half purr and licked his lips,

"That's right...Beg. Beg like the little bitch you are…" He said, reaching a hand up to pinch and squeeze Atem's nipple.

Fresh tears fell from Atem's eyes as he noticed the rather large tent in the other man's boxers.

That insane man was getting off on Atem's pain.

That insane man wanted Salem…

Atem struggled harder when he felt a hand cup his balls through his urine soaked boxers,

"Wait!"

Suddenly there was a loud succession of knocks on the large double doors of the throne room.

The other Kaiba clicked his tongue and glared at Atem,

"Someone just got lucky…enter!" He said, turning away from Atem and walking to sit on the large throne.

The double doors opened to reveal Anansi. He confidently strode into the room followed by two guards that were detaining Kaiba and Salem.

Atem let out an audible gasp, excited and terrified to see his lover and Salem in this terrible place.

The other Kaiba let out a loud, borish laugh,

"The party can finally start! You, tie up the less attractive version of me next to his play thing." He barked at the guard that was detaining Kaiba.

Kaiba was dragged over to the other x-stand and shackled next to his partner. He gazed at Atem's barely clothed body. The ex-king was covered in bruises and smelled of urine.

" _What has he been doing to you, pharaoh…"_ Kaiba thought, realized the guard who chained him up was identical to Isono.

"Isono." He whispered,

"This man is insane. Help us." Kaiba struggled in his bondage.

"There's no use trying to talk to them. All of my guards are lobotomized." Not-Kaiba chuckled, standing up slowly.

The black haired Kaiba's eyes were locked on Salem,

"Welcome home, princess-Or Should I say Queen Sala?" He said, walking down the small staircase and up to Salem.

The guard that was detaining her was identical to Mokuba. Both guards had an equally uninterested look on their faces.

"You wanted me. Now I'm here. Let them go." She said simply, biting back a gag when the other Kaiba ran his hand along her soft cheek.

Kaiba glared at his twin. He knew that this man had no intention of letting anyone go. Him and Salem had followed Anansi all throughout the palace, looking for any sign of human life in crawl spaces, dungeons, and even the other Kaiba's bedroom. Anansi's mother was nowhere to be found. He had suspected that the other Kaiba never had Anansi family, or if he did ever have Anansi's mother she was definitely dead by now.

He was snapped back to reality when the other Kaiba dismissed the guards, except for Anansi.

"Oh, my Queen….You know I can't let them go just yet," the other Kaiba said, playing with Salem's bouncy curls. He took Salem by her waist and pulled her flush against his body,

"Not until I impregnate you..." he said,

"Then I'll consider letting them go…." He purred, forcing Salem down onto the stone floor.

"Don't touch her!" Atem screamed hoarsely, tears streaming down his face.

Kaiba strained against his cuffs,

"If you do anything of the sort, I'll kill you myself!" Kaiba added, growling.

The other Kaiba chuckled sardonically,

"Please. You two don't care about her. Just today Atem called her a monster. And it's true. She is. And so am I. Just leave her with me… I'll take good care of her," he said tearing Salem's turtleneck down the middle, revealing her black lacy bralette and toned stomach.

He ran his hands up and down Salem's midsection and then finally stopping on her breasts, squeezing them too hard.

Salem yelped, pressing her lips together in pain as the other Kaiba leaned down, biting and sucking on her neck roughly.

Anansi averted his eyes from the scene in front of him and locked eyes with Kaiba, nodding curtly.

Kaiba caught Anansi's cue and slipped his left hand out of the cuff. He was glad that Anansi had directed the lobotomized other Isono to leave one of Kaiba restraints unlocked.

Atem watched Kaiba with wide eyes as he realized what was going on. He looked back over at the other Kaiba and felt his stomach drop.

More tears ran down Atem's face as he watched Salem struggle and squirm beneath the madman who had brought them here.

He turned his attention back to Kaiba, who now had both arms free from the restraints.

Kaiba produced the key to the ankle cuffs from the inside of his cheek and bent over quietly, unlocking both of his restraints. He carefully straightened himself up and looked around the room for anything to use as a weapon.

He gazed at Anansi and nodded, hoping that the young man had a way to get any one of the battle axes, swords, and crossbows off that decorated the throne room, without drawing too much attention.

Anansi threw a silent arm out as he noticed the other Kaiba pull something from his robe.

Kaiba turned his head to see his twin pinning Salem's hands over her head with one arm, and in his twin's free hand was a jet injector gun filled with a mysterious liquid. He froze when his twin readied the device and pressed it against Salem's lower belly.

The other Kaiba spoke lowly and seductively,

"I've already given myself this blend and I've already noticed it's effects. If you're going to bare my children, I can't have you growing old and dying on me…" He murmured, hovering his index finger over the trigger.

Salem's eyes widened,

"No..No! Don't-"

Not-Kaiba pulled the trigger and Salem let out a blood curdling scream. He laughed maniacally as the liquid released into Salem's body,

"What's the matter, Princess?" He cackled, leaning in close to her pained face,

"Don't want to live in your young body forever?" He whispered in her ear, making sure only she could hear him.

Salem's body was shaking and convulsing as she tried to speak,

"S-Se-" She coughed and gasped, the drug running through every fibre of her being.

Kaiba snuck over to Atem and tried to use his key for his lover's restraints.

Jammed.

No use.

He gazed at Salem's convulsing form, wondering what his twin could have done to her to make her scream like that. He turned back toward Atem and bit back a gasp.

The ex-king was sobbing, quietly but loud enough for Kaiba to hear that Atem was scared.

Scared for Salem.

Scared for Kaiba.

Scared for himself.

Kaiba cupped Atem's cheek and put a finger to his lips to hush the worried king. The couple froze when the other Kaiba spoke again,

"Anansi...Aren't you going to do something about our loose prisoner?" He said, finally taking his attention away from Salem's slowly stilling body.

Atem shivered as the other Kaiba's eyes locked on him and Kaiba. He had felt despair before but seeing Not-Kaiba's empty eyes, devoid of any emotion, made him lose all hope of escape.

Anansi cleared his throat and slowly walked toward Kaiba and Atem, his steps echoing loudly in the throne room.

Atem didn't realize how quiet it had become until Anansi stopped next to them and faced the other Kaiba in defense. The young bodyguard had chosen his side.

The only thing that could be heard were Salem's ragged breaths as she slowly faded into unconsciousness.

Kaiba's eyes widened as Salem's entire body stilled,

"What-What did you do to her?!" He yelled, taking a cautious step forward, stopping when his doppelganger stood up.

The other Kaiba's laugh resonated deeply in his chest,

"Anansi? Are you really going to side with the people who shut you out?" He asked, not bothering to talk to Kaiba.

Anansi took a protective stance next to Kaiba and glared at the other Kaiba,

"Just answer one question. Where is my mother?" He asked slowly through gritted teeth.

The other Kaiba gave Anansi a blank stare before his face stretched into a tight toothy smile,

"...Your...Mother…? Ah, yes… I do recall your mother….She was...fun." He said, licking his lips.

Anansi's eyes widened as he understood what had happened to his family. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he glared at the madman in front of them,

"I'll kill you… You'll never expand this shit hole. I'll make it my life's mission to stop you..." Anansi growled.

The other Kaiba cackled and put his hands on his hips,

"Then I'll kill all of you right now. Here." He took a small key out of his robe pocket and threw it in Kaiba, Anansi, and Atem's direction,

"Let's make things interesting. You three against me. No weapons." He said, suddenly serious.

Kaiba snatched the key off the stone floor quickly as Anansi walked forward, already circling and countering the other Kaiba. He unlocked Atem carefully, helping the ex-pharaoh pull his jeans back on.

"Kaiba...I don't think I can-"

"Stay behind Anansi and me. Keep your distant away from _him_ as best you can. Once there's an opening, try and-" Kaiba grunted when the other Kaiba landed a swift kick to his stomach using his bare foot.

Atem let out a cry as the other Kaiba grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off of the ground. He grabbed at the other Kaiba's wrists, kicking his legs out to hopefully make an impact. He fell to the floor when Anansi tackled the other Kaiba, causing the X-stands to topple over.

Kaiba lurched toward Salem's motionless body, turning to block a punch from his twin when he heard fast foot falls behind him. He swung, cringing when he could feel his twin's jaw smack against his knuckles.

He let out a howl when he felt something sharp penetrate his upper arm. He distanced himself from the other Kaiba to get a read on what had just happened.

He breathed raggedly,

"No weapons, huh?" He covered his wound with his palm putting pressure on the area.

The other Kaiba licked the blade of a small dagger and smirked,

"Can't handle a little twist?"

Atem quietly stepped along the perimeter of the room as Kaiba and Anansi cautiously approached the other-Kaiba. He didn't know how he was going to get to Salem's body with Not-Kaiba viciously guarding her.

He paused when he found himself stuck. He was on the outer edge of the room, protected by Anansi and Kaiba who were facing the other Kaiba, who was the only thing standing between the three of them, and Salem's body.

"Why don't you three just leave? Anansi has the portal technology. You all could just leave her here with me… I'll take good care of her. She belongs here with me." The other Kaiba purred, flipping the dagger in between each of his fingers.

Atem glared and stepped forward, stopping at Kaiba's side,

"And how do you figure that?" He growled, his fighting spirit overshadowing the pain in his limbs.

The other Kaiba smiled wildly, his black hair crazed and messy from their altercation,

"She's a monster just. Like. me." He said, articulating the last few words.

"That's not true!" Kaiba yelled, feeling woozy from the stab wound on his arm.

"Oh? Atem was just telling his precious "Aibou" that Salem was a monster. And you, making everyone around you believe that Salem's some sort of mad scientist." The other Kaiba accused, flipping the handle of the dagger into his palm and pointing the tip of the blade in Kaiba's direction with an outstretched arm,

"It's not far off though. Only pure insanity can drive someone to create that watch on her wrist. Anansi, you betrayed her the minute someone with her face spread their legs for you. Salem spurned your affection and continued to use you…" He trailed off, smirking at the three men,

"No, I'd say that by my side is the best place for her. She comes by the evil inside her honestly-"

"Shut up!" Atem yelled, his breathing uneven and nervous,

"I was wrong! We all were! She's nothing like you. Salem is kind and caring. She has real feelings..."

"And she wouldn't do something as overly campy as creating an entire empire of lobotomized versions of her servants. You're the only madman here," Kaiba added, his hands curled in tight fists.

The other Kaiba blinked and then snickered. His snicker turned into symphony of chuckles and then into full blown laughter.

He calmed down and breathed, wiping a tear from his eye as if there were some sort of joke,

"And what makes you think you two know her so well? Hmm?"

Atem breathed in deeply, almost choking on his sobs. He covered his mouth as he tried to keep his eyes on the other Kaiba.

She was moving. She sat up quietly, tearing off the already ruined turtleneck underneath her trench coat.

"Because-I. We…" Kaiba stuttered, not believing his eyes. He knew that the other Kaiba wasn't looking to kill Salem, but Kaiba didn't know what was in that gun. It could have been anything.

"Because we're in love with her." Atem said confidently.

Anansi watched Salem pause in her movements and gaze at the group of men in front of her.

"Both of us are…" Kaiba said, instantly feeling the weight of years of denial being lifted off of his shoulders.

"She's the only family I have left." Anansi added, watching Salem lift a blunt battle axe off of the wall out of the corner of his eye.

The other Kaiba rolled his eyes and feigned a yawn,

"Are you three done? My Queen should be awake by now…" He said, turning around to face Salem, who was standing directly behind him, her expression unreadable.

The other Kaiba gasped and cooed,

"My my, don't you look adorable! That weapon is too big for you, sweetheart. But if you can carry it, how about you test it on our three guests, hmmm?" He gushed, tucking a strand of Salem's wild curly hair behind her ear.

The three men became confused.

Kaiba knew that something strange was in that gun and whatever it was, it was going to make Salem kill them.

He grunted, taking a step back. This was bad.

Very bad.

Salem walked slowly toward the men until she was standing just in front of Not-Kaiba, who was still gushing over his new play thing.

"That's right, sweetheart. Show them who you really are…" He hummed.

Salem raised the large weapor, twisting her body and planting her feet, ready to swing at any moment.

Atem's heart was beating rapidly as he watched her eyes go blank and swing the weapon, shifting her weight so that the blunt blade of the axe struck the other Kaiba in the chest. He gasped when the large man fell to the floor in shock.

"Hurry!" Salem yelled,

"Grab a weapon and help me!"

Kaiba was the first to move, not bothering with a weapon and charging at the other Kaiba with a full force punch to the open gash on his chest.

The other Kaiba retched and coughed, blood spattering out of his mouth as it ran down the sides of his chin.

Atem was the second to take action, grabbing a longsword off of the wall and lunging the tip of the blade into the other Kaiba's exposed abdomen, relishing the sound of the long, loud scream.

Anansi stood rooted in his position, unable to make his legs move. He watched the three in front of him strike and stab the man that had driven them apart. Even with everything that had happened, he couldn't help but smile.

His Lady had finally found family.

Three took a step back from the wheezing, bleeding madman in front of them. All of them were breathing and sweating heavily.

They froze when the other Kaiba let out a raspy chuckle,

"You think you've won…? I have an army...they'll expand...and destroy...everything and everyone...you love..." his chuckle turned into a labored cackle, continuing as Kaiba, Atem, and Salem looked at each other.

The cackle became louder as Atem pointed the tip of the longsword at the base of the other Kaiba's neck. He nodded at Kaiba and Salem who put their hands on the handle on top of Atem's.

Together, they quickly and roughly pushed the blade through the thick meat beneath them, not stopping until they hit the stone floor.

The cackling came to an abrupt halt and it was finally silent.

One by one, the three of the let go of the sword, blankly staring a the lifeless man on the floor.

Kaiba twitched as he felt the wound on his arm sting. He turned to look at Anansi,

"Thank you." Was all he could muster.

Anansi nodded and gazed at Salem who was fishing for something in her jacket.

"So much for these hidden weapons…" She said, taking out a small cube and reaching inside.

Atem gasped as she pulled out a long dark crimson trench coat with gold lining,

"Salem...did you-"

"Hurry up and put it on." She interrupted, taking a small device out of the inside pocket of her dark grey trench.

Atem hastily slipped on the jacket and stepped away from the body, not yet able to process that he had just killed someone. He was quickly joined by Kaiba and Anansi.

The men watched Salem attach the device to the dead man's body.

She snapped her head up to look at Anansi,

"Your phone." She barked, stretching out her hand.

Anansi hurried to Salem's side and took his smartphone out of his jacket pocket. He handed it Salem who snatched it readily. He kneeled down beside her, watching her work.

"...My Lady...that's going to-"

"I know what it's going to do, Anansi. There's no other way. We can't have this reality expand into others. It has to be this way." Salem said robotically, as if she'd rehearsed it in her head billions of times.

Anansi stood up and backed away from Salem, joining Kaiba and Atem off to the side.

Kaiba studied Anansi's stern face quietly. He knew that everyone in this room owed their lives to the young green eyed man but Kaiba wasn't quite sure if he could trust him yet.

But, if Salem was going to stay with him and Atem, would she want Anansi there as well?

Kaiba wrapped his uninjured arm around Atem and sighed,

"I want her to stay with us. I want us to make this work."

Atem gazed into Kaiba's tired eyes and nodded slowly,

"I do too but, we never even asked her what she'd want…" He trailed off, staring at the tan stone floor.

Kaiba and Atem jumped slightly when Anansi spoke,

"I don't think she knows what she wants... going forward... "

"Why do you think that?" Atem asked, genuinely inquisitive.

Anansi sighed and looked at both of them,

"That device is going to destroy everything. This entire reality will completely destroyed. Erased. No one will be able to leave and no one will be able to come back," he turned his attention toward Salem, "I think her plan was to give that man what he wanted until he released you two and then…" his voice wavered uncharacteristically before he broke off completely.

Kaiba swallowed the lump in his throat,

"She was going to get rid of this place with her inside of it...she was going to sacrifice herself...to save everyone."

Atem shook his head,

"Not just everyone. Us."

The three men looked at Salem as the devices on the corpse beeped and whirred.

She stayed kneeling, pointing her watch at the wall and opening her signature pink portal,

"That'll get you back to the Kaiba mansion. You three should get to safety." She said, sitting back on her heels, not looking back at the men once.

Kaiba and Atem walked up to Salem slowly, followed closely by Anansi,

"We aren't leaving you here." Atem said, ignoring the pain that was still ever present in his body to put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"He was right. You all were. I _am_ a monster. I'm a bad person. Whatever love you want to give me, I don't deserve...plus…" Salem trailed off, rubbing her exposed stomach where she was injected with fluid,

"This is my only way out…"

Kaiba blinked rapidly to block the tears forming in his eyes,

"Atem, Anansi. Go. We'll be right behind you." He said, as the ground around them began to crack and shake.

"But-" Atem started.

"Go!" Kaiba yelled, looking into Atem's eyes reassuringly.

Anansi gently grabbed Atem's upper arm and lead him into the portal, not daring to look back at Salem.

Kaiba watched them disappear before tilting his head down to look at Salem,

"I won't move until you do." He said, kneeling down next to her.

Salem huffed through her nose and smirked up at Kaiba, her honey eyes dull and exhausted,

"You know better than anyone...just go...you'll forget about me and move on..." she said, crossing her arms over her stomach to comfort herself.

Kaiba shook his head and laughed, sitting down fully and crossing his legs,

"I guess you don't know me as well as I thought you did..."

Salem turned her head and raised an eyebrow,

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I built a space station, nearly bankrupted my company, and abandoned everyone I cared about to try and get Atem back. Do you really think I wouldn't risk all of my resources, my money, or even my life just to try and bring you back to?" Kaiba scooted closer to her and put his hand on her thigh,

"You and Atem mean the world to me and I've gone through too much to deny myself real love when it's right in front of me. You shouldn't deny yourself either…" he said, switching his weight to his knees, facing Salem and cupping her cheeks in his hands.

She gazed into his eyes, her dull eyes turning bright for a moment before watering and brimming with tears,

"But, people won't understand-"

"Shh. We'll make them understand. What the three of us have is special-" Kaiba pulled Salem into his arms as the stone walls of the palace started to crumble and fall,

"We love you, Salem. I love you. We wouldn't have been in this mess if we had just told you that sooner," he said, standing them up.

Salem bit back a sob, her breathing becoming unsteady,

"Tanin, I...your friends. They hate me. And now, this? You and Atem look a mess and-"

"Atem and I will explain everything. Trust me, Salem. You can try and find every excuse in the world but you're coming through that portal with me." Kaiba interrupted.

He leaned down, his face inches from hers, waiting and hoping that she would close the gap between them. He felt his heart flutter when he felt the feeling of Salem's soft pillowy lips against his.

He had missed the way she felt.

He reluctantly broke the kiss and took Salem's hand, leading her through the falling debris and into the portal.

They were all finally free.

* * *

We made it to the climax of the entire story!

Our heroes are free but what now? Things surely won't be a walk in the park from here!

Thank you for reading!

This chapter edited by : uglifish (prettiugli)

Tumblr- QueenBEWD


	23. The Vacation

Kaiba groaned in pain as he lifted his arm to turn on the hot water to his shower. His wound had been healing slowly over the last couple of days but at least he, Atem, and Salem were settling into some sort of routine.

He sighed as the water soaked his hair, running down his body and to his feet.

It had been difficult to explain everything to Yugi and the others. He had explained it, and then Atem explained it, and Salem still refused to talk to anyone but Kaiba and Atem.

He lathered his soap in his hands, staring down at the bubbles blankly,

"I hope she gets better.." he said to himself.

He had noticed that the first thing all of them did when they got through the portal was bathe.

Separately.

He had allowed Anansi to stay at the Kaiba mansion and become Isono's number two but there was still that sense of dread…

The fear of someone who looked like him appearing and taking everyone he loved away…

The fear of Anansi betraying everyone again..

The fear of losing Salem…

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he rubbed the lather all over his body, thinking of a way to try and get Salem out of the guest bedroom.

He and Atem tried to get her to join them in the master bedroom their first night together.

She had declined, saying that she needed to be alone.

To which, Atem and Kaiba told her that they understood and went to bed.

It had been two days and they hadn't seen her leave the room once.

Kaiba remembered that Atem had ventured into the room, trying to console the curly haired beauty. He had learned that Salem hadn't been eating or showering since she disappeared into the room.

He rinsed his body and turned off the water, stepping out onto his mat and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He smiled weakly when Atem walked into the large bathroom,

"Anything?" Kaiba asked, taking a q-tip out of a glass container on the counter and swabbing his ear.

Atem shook his head,

"With all of my current knowledge, I can't get her to talk to me. Do you really think you can get her to talk to you?" He asked, grabbing a hair tie and tying back his maroon waves.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his wet hair and smirked at Atem,

"Just because your a psychology student doesn't mean you know what you're doing yet. And that's not what Salem needs right now. You keep trying to tell her what's wrong with her instead of listening-"

"I can't listen if she doesn't talk. We were all there. That man hurt all of us…" Atem interrupted, adjusting his button down shirt.

Kaiba shook his head,

"He did something different to her though. Whatever was in that gun. Whatever he whispered to her before he pushed that needle up against her skin is most likely what has her so depressed." He said, walking into the bedroom.

Atem put his hands on the bathroom counter and looked down at his knuckles,

"What do you think was in there? It wasn't poison… He wanted to use her for children.."

Kaiba shrugged as he toweled off and began to get dressed,

"I think it might be best for us to wait for her to tell us when she's ready. For now, I'll go to her room and see if I can't at least get her to shower or eat." He said slipping on a pair of athletic pants and a soft t-shirt.

Atem gazed at Kaiba and sighed,

"I'm going to head out now, then." He said, leaving the bathroom.

Kaiba stopped Atem by gently grabbing his arm and pulling him close,

"I know you don't like missing class but you should rest. You have the most physical damage." He said, tucking one of Atem's blonde strands behind his ear.

Atem shook his head and smiled up at his tall boyfriend,

"I'll do better if my mind is active. I'll have Isono drive me to and from school and I'll make sure to text you during the day." he said, rising up to the balls of his feet to plant a chaste kiss on Kaiba's chin.

Atem grabbed his bag from the end of the bed and headed out, leaving Kaiba to go deal with Salem.

Kaiba put on his navy blue slippers and went downstairs to the kitchen, nodding to Anansi who was having a small argument with Isono.

"I'm just saying that it doesn't make any sense for you to do the cooking and the cleaning on top of the security. There are maids to do the cleaning. You should look into a cook, as well. That way you can maximize your security and perimeter." Anansi explained, messily chopping an expensive melon on the cutting board.

"Be more careful! Chop it nicely and with purpose. We eat with our eyes as well. And, a cook is out of the question. Mr. Kaiba is too important to have some stranger prepare his food-"

"Princess Sala is legitimate royalty and cooks her _own_ food! Mr. CEO can manage with a cook!" Anansi spat back.

Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms,

"Yes, yes, Salem is self sufficient and I'm not. The only problem is, she won't eat." He said, going into the fridge and gingerly pulling out a glass bottle of sparkling water.

Isono gazed at Kaiba seriously,

"Her excellency isn't eating?"

Anansi glared at Isono,

"That's "Your Highness" to you."

"Enough, you two. Anansi, even Salem wouldn't eat those melon slices with how they look. Take into account everything Isono tells you until we can find a better "food prep" solution. Isono, Anansi was a royal guard and has younger eyes. You're underutilizing him. The three of us can handle our own food for now, just figure out how you two are going to divide labor." Kaiba scolded, placing the bottle on a silver tray with two clean glasses.

Isono and Anansi glared at each other before nodding curtly,

"What else do you need, sir?" Isono asked, handing Anansi a new melon to slice.

Kaiba looked at the sparse tray and thought carefully,

"Berries. Frozen specifically to ice the water and enhance the flavor."

Isono nodded and retrieved the berries from the freezer. They were being held held in a biodegradable palette that Kaiba placed on the tray next to the glasses.

"Anansi. You know what Salem's comfort foods are so give Isono a list of ingredients and make the most enticing one immediately." He said taking the tray and heading up the stairs.

He crept down the hall to the furthest door from the heart of the Kaiba mansion. He knocked slowly waiting to hear any sign of movement on the other side of the door.

When he heard shuffling, he opened the door and let himself in, closing it swiftly behind him.

He scanned the room, seeing Salem curled up in the middle of the bed on top of the comforter. He stayed silent, carrying the tray to the bed and sitting down next to Salem's form.

He placed the tray at the end of the bed and sighed loudly, laying down and wrapping his arms around Salem's waist. He felt her flinch before she realized it was Kaiba, her Kaiba, embracing her.

"It's okay. I'm just joining you," He said gently,

"I brought you some water. Sparkling, of course." He smirked against her ear, sticky from sweat.

He didn't mind being this close to her when she hadn't been exercising regular hygiene.

It wasn't as if she smelled bad. She just smelled a little stale.

She stayed quiet, her eyes were open and staring at nothing in particular.

Kaiba blinked slowly and nuzzled himself against her, feeling a small flutter of triumph when Salem let out a happy sigh,

"The water is for both of us. I'll stay here as long as you let me."

He felt Salem shift slightly and he released his grip so she could turn to face him. His heart became heavy when he gazed at her tear stained face.

He lovingly smoothed his hand over her head and pulled her close,

"I love you, Salem. _We_ love you." He whispered stroking her cheek with his thumb.

He ran his hand down her back and realized she was just in a bra and panties.

He froze when he heard her speak for the first time in days,

"Tanin… I shouldn't be here…" She mumbled, her head buried in his chest.

Kaiba's brow furrowed,

"What do you mean?"

He looked into her honey eyes as she gazed up at him,

"I should be gone… just like all of those people... I don't deserve you or Atem…" tears streamed down her face as if she had triggered herself again.

Kaiba squeezed her lightly,

"Hey, hey... you deserve the world. You did what was best. What quality of life is there for people who are all lobotomized? They aren't themselves, right?" He reasoned, shaking her lightly.

Salem shook her head,

"Who am I to decide that though? I'm not some sort of God, Seto… I'm a mean, petty person, who wanted a reason to get rid of my original reality for good. I'm not some good samaritan trying to liberate a controlled mass."

Kaiba thought to himself carefully before he spoke his next words,

"Would you feel better if that were the truth? You'd still feel guilty. And the fact that you do feel guilty means something right?"

Salem shook her head,

"I do feel bad...But it's more self loathing...And the fact that I have to live with myself forever…" She trailed off, rubbing at the multi-needle mark on her lower abdomen.

Kaiba kissed her forehead,

"Not forever... life goes on and so will we…"

Salem sighed a half frustrated half sad sigh,

"Tanin... _he_ did something to me...I don't know how to say it but-"

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just here to lay down with you. We should probably enjoy this water before it goes flat, though." Kaiba said innocently.

"Okay." Salem said simply, prying herself away from Kaiba's grip and sitting up slowly.

Kaiba sat up with her and dropped a few frozen berries into their glasses and filled them with the bubbling liquid,

"Maybe we should enjoy these in the tub, the water might feel nice-"

"I get it, I stink. I'll get up and be a functioning adult but please don't expect me to be able to hold a conversation with Atem's friends next week. I can already hear Te'a complaining that I wasn't invited in the first place." She said, taking a small sip of her water.

Kaiba gave her a small smile and nodded.

He wasn't about to argue with progress.

* * *

Atem had Salem's arm wrapped in his as Kaiba carried their luggage to their room in the privately rented villa.

The three of them were the first to arrive at the villa that the entire group would be sharing which meant they got first pick of the rooms.

Atem had told Kaiba that they should leave the biggest master for Te'a and Yugi, as the reason for the vacation was to celebrate their wedding anniversary.

To which Kaiba had responded,

"If they wanted the big room they should have gotten here first."

Atem shook his head as he admired the spacious room.

It was true that there were no room assignments, but this was the only room in the villa had a private open air bath attached to the patio. Everyone else was going to have to bathe awkwardly together in the shared indoor onsen on the lower level.

Kaiba and Atem watched Salem carefully as she released herself from Atem's grip.

She was looking around the room, admiring each detail of the traditional yet modern suite,

"Te'a is going to hate me even more since this looks like was supposed to be for the happy couple…" she said, smoothing out her white turtleneck sweater dress and sitting on the plush bed.

Kaiba smirked and walked over to Salem, joining her on the end of the bed,

"Let's be honest, Goddess. She'd hate you no matter what you did." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders,

"Might as well enjoy yourself."

Salem let out an amused snort and gazed up at Atem,

"Do you know when the rest of the sheep are getting here?" She asked.

Kaiba chuckled and Atem glared at the two of them,

"You two should really be nicer to them." Atem said.

"Tanin is right, Atem. They were never nice to me. Why should I be nice first?" Salem said moodily, standing up and walking to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Atem flinched at the sound of the door and narrowed his eyes at Kaiba,

"You shouldn't encourage that behavior, Seto. She already operates in a morally grey mindset, you shouldn't empower her to make bad choices." He said in a hushed tone.

Kaiba rolled his eyes,

"Her not taking your friends' bullshit isn't a bad choice. Te'a has hated her since before we brought you back. The rest of the group avoids talking about her if they can." Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair, "Your friends are a clique that isn't taking new members, Atem. They're the mean girls." He explained, kneeling onto the floor to unzip his dark blue suitcase.

Atem crossed his arms and shook his head,

"You just want to believe they can't accept her so that you and her have something to complain about together that doesn't include me."

Kaiba looked up at Atem and sighed,

"We don't do that on purpose, Atem. Her and I just have the same humor is all." He said, taking out a pair of white swimming shorts.

Atem knelt down next to Kaiba, pulling his personal black duffle bag toward his knees,

"Then how come she opened up to you and not me… She could always talk to me...and now…" He trailed off, biting back tears.

Kaiba wrapped a gentle arm around Atem's waist and kissed his cheek,

"She isn't letting me touch her beyond a caress either, Atem. She isn't ready for that yet. Especially considering that there are two of us and one of her." He released Atem and stared blankly at the floor, "We can't forget that we pushed her away and she still needs time to trust us again. Yes, she opened up to me a couple of days ago, but she hasn't talked about much since."

Atem nodded his head slowly as he unzipped his bag,

"I just want this trip to go well. Everyone knows what we went through but even Aibou is having trouble understanding that the three of us are you know...together in that way.. And Te'a-"

"Te'a legitimately hates Salem's guts, you know that. Te'a has told you to your face how much she hates Salem." Kaiba interrupted, shoving his suitcase under the bed and standing up.

Atem took out his red swim trunks and gazed at them emotionlessly,

"She has… Seto, do you think it's possible that Te'a is, you know, jealous?"

Kaiba looked toward the bathroom door, making sure he could still hear the shower running,

"I do. Te'a pushed Yugi into buying a bigger house when they haven't even paid off their first one. It made Yugi rush into another contract with me and Mokuba which, I'm not complaining. Yugi makes good games but…" he clicked his tongue, searching for words, "He seems tired. Not to mention the gigantic elephant in the room but Yugi wasn't her first choice.." He said, stripping off his clothes and donning his tight white swim shorts.

Atem's heart sank into his stomach as he processed what Kaiba had meant.

That's right.

He remembered that Te'a would always put herself and their friends in danger just to see the ex-king…

He sighed and rubbed at his eyelids,

"Are you saying she settled for Aibou?" He didn't want to believe it, but it made sense.

He knew that Te'a and Yugi loved each other very much but he also knew that Te'a was extremely upset when she had learned that Atem had sex with Salem.

He knew she wasn't upset that Atem had betrayed Kaiba, she was upset because Salem got to have him in a way that she never would.

Kaiba shrugged,

"It's not like that matters now. They're happily married and have Yuna. I'm just saying that they're the ones who need to take the first step in accepting Salem. If they don't, how are they going to be involved in your life?" he asked, slipping on one of the villa's robes over his body, tying it securely before sitting on the bed.

He straightened up when Salem sauntered out of the bathroom in just a towel, pointing to her pink overnight bag,

"Will you grab that for me please?" She asked, crawling onto the king sized bed.

Atem and Kaiba both rushed to get Salem's bag, nearly bumping their foreheads to get to it. Kaiba snatched it off of the floor just before Atem could grab hold of the leather strap and lovingly handed it to Salem.

Salem gazed at the two men, amused,

"It's not a race…" she said, unzipping her bag and pulling out two different bikinis and a long pink kimono.

She looked up at Kaiba,

"I guess we can match." She smiled, holding up a very tiny white thong.

Kaiba chuckled and tugged on the small piece of fabric,

"I knew you were watching me pack."

Salem casually removed her towel and slipped on her bikini top,

"I was watching both of you." She said, crawling off of the bed to pull the thong up her legs and onto her hips.

Atem watched her shamelessly, catching Kaiba's glare. He shrugged and glared back. He had guessed it was a good sign that Salem felt comfortable being nude around both of them.

"You aren't going to get ready, habibi?" Salem asked, taking her towel off of the bed and dabbing at her long wet curls.

Atem snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Salem,

"Yes, of course… they'll probably be here soon.." He stood, his knees aching from having sat on them for so long.

"If you don't want to take a full shower, there's a pull shower downstairs before the bathing area." Kaiba said, standing up from the bed, watching Salem don her sheer pink kimono.

Atem nudged Kaiba with his elbow before stripping and pulling on his loose fitting swim trunks. He grabbed the second kimono from the closet and slipped it on,

"Should we wait downstairs? We've already stolen the best room, it would be awful to start soaking without them."

Kaiba nodded,

"We have the entire villa to just our group so we can go anywhere we want. The entrance had a large lounge so let's wait there." He said, walking up to Atem and tying his kimono for him.

Atem blushed as Kaiba planted a swift kiss on his forehead. He looked over at Salem who was admiring them lovingly as she tied her long her up into a high ponytail.

Salem cleared her throat and looked away, brushing her curly fly aways out of her face.

Atem heard the downstairs doors open and close. His large group of friends had finally arrived and they were all piling into the villa, way too excited.

"They're here!" Atem said happily, running out of the room, leaving Kaiba and Salem alone.

Kaiba turned to look at Salem when he heard her sigh. He walked up to her and slid his hands around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"You can do this. I'll be by your side." Kaiba reassured her, tucking one of her fly aways behind her ear.

Salem sighed and gazed into Kaiba bright blue eyes,

"I have to ask...A week long retreat with Atem's entire group of friends seems excessive for a two year wedding anniversary. What's really going on?"

Kaiba ran his hands up and down Salem's waist as he thought about his next words carefully. He didn't like what this retreat was actually meant for but it was necessary,

"Have you noticed anything about Atem in the last couple days you've been up and around the Kaiba mansion?" He asked, hoping Salem would catch on.

Salem stared into Kaiba eyes intently searching for an answer. She broke her gaze and landed her eyes on Kaiba toned chest,

"He didn't take a minute to rest. I remember when he came into my room he said he was going to work out and asked if I wanted to join him. I thought it was strange since he had been electrocuted several times… He must have been in a lot of pain." She thought out loud, enjoying the feeling of Kaiba's hands up her spine.

Kaiba nodded,

"He said he wouldn't let something like torture keep make him fat." He said simply, staring at Salem pleadingly.

 _Come on, Goddess, put it together!_ He thought, as he watched Salem's brow furrow.

"Tanin… he's eating, yes? I didn't say anything because I knew you two had issues before-"

"We had disagreements on his diets and after he came back from your safe zone I told him he could have whatever he wanted, when he wanted...naturally, he gained weight from eating whatever he wanted...so he went back to eating veggies and working out…" Kaiba released Salem from his grasp and ran his fingers through his hair,

"Everyone keeps telling him he looks amazing. Which is part of the problem. He still thinks he's chubby no matter how much he diets or works out. He refuses to see his issues when he's the one who's studying psychology and picks out what's wrong with everyone else…"

Salem sighed sadly and crossed her arms,

"So this "anniversary retreat" is actually just a chance for everyone to point at Atem and make him feel worse?" She asked, shaking her head.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose,

"It wasn't my idea. I'm just the guy who's footing the bill for the trip. I said it would be better for us to do it in a setting with a non biased third party but none of them would listen to me. Of course, we're still here to celebrate Yugi and Te'a's anniversary but it feels... I don't know…" he trailed off, thinking that there was no way this conversation was going to end well.

"And now I'm here…ruining things… Maybe I shouldn't come downstairs just yet. I should let you all talk about your feelings." Salem said, sitting on the large bed.

Kaiba chuckled and shook his head,

"Atem needs you down there and so do I. Plus, I'm dying to see everyone's face when you take off your kimono." He said, pulling her off of the bed gently.

Salem raised an eyebrow,

"Is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"No. Not at all." Kaiba smirked.

Atem gave Yugi a tight hug and smiled widely at the entire group,

"I'm so happy to be here and alive." He said, looking at all of his friends who were tired and sweaty from their travels.

Yugi sighed and smiled weakly at the ex-king,

"Salem really came through for both of you. For all of us. Is she here?" He asked, hoping the night of soaking wouldn't end in turmoil.

Atem nodded,

"Her and Kaiba are in the master suite. They should be down in a second." He said innocently.

Te'a cleared her throat and crossed her arms,

"Why are they in our master?" She asked in almost a hiss.

Joey and Duke rolled their eyes and quietly made their way through the villa, hoping to separate themselves from the impending argument.

Tristan and Serenity stayed back with Mokuba and Rebecca, to scared to move. It was strange seeing Te'a so upset.

Atem gazed at Te'a patiently,

"It's actually Seto's master considering he's paying for everything this week. So, they're in _our_ master because that's where we'll be sleeping."

"The three of you?" Te'a responded, barely asking.

Atem nodded,

"Yes. The three of us. Please don't make me have to explain it again, Te'a."

"Maybe you should because it obviously makes no sense." Te'a bit back, glaring at the ex-pharaoh.

Yugi sighed and grabbed their bags, knowing it was only a matter of time before Atem said something to put Te'a in her place.

"Maybe you should get a job." Atem spat, flipping his blonde bands and walking over to Mokuba and Rebecca.

Te'a's jaw dropped and she glared at Yugi, who simply shrugged. The couple made their way into the villa to find a room that was suitable for them.

Atem glared at Te'a as they walked away. He relaxed as Tristan and Serenity followed the couple, leaving only Atem, Mokuba, and Rebecca.

"Sorry about that…" He said, not sorry at all.

Mokuba chuckled,

"It's quite a show to watch Te'a be unreasonable and you completely destroy her. Ever since you called everyone about what happened, she's been insufferable. 'Salem's a monster this' and 'she doesn't deserve Atem's love that'." He explained, wrapping his arms around Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded in agreement,

"We have a group chat with just Te'a, Serenity, and me and Te'a has been hellbent on not hearing Salem out this week. It's just so mean. After everything Salem's done for us. You wouldn't be here without her and I think Te'a is painfully aware of that…" she explained, leaning her head back into Mokuba's chest.

Atem sighed and shook his head,

"This is all so strange and we need _everyone's_ support. I'm sorry. I came over here and made things about me. I haven't seen you two since your wedding! Are you still receiving gifts?" He tried to change the subject, as the young couple grabbed their bags.

Mokuba sighed,

"I've never not wanted people to stop being so nice so badly. When you're a newlywed, people just hand you things. I know it's not a bad problem to have but-"

"People keep asking about kids and college funds. We can't even enjoy each other without someone bringing up the crushing responsibility of bringing another human into the world." Rebecca interrupted, seeing an open room on the same level as the onsen.

Atem chuckled,

"It's only been a few months since you were married. People get excited."

Mokuba hurried their bags into the large bedroom and set them down with a grunt,

"Yeah but it makes us less excited…"

Atem nodded in understanding,

"I'll let you two get ready for our soak. We'll talk more then." He said, waving goodbye and finding his way into a large room with stone floors and large windows that looked out onto snow-covered Kyoto.

He gasped in awe as he watched the steam from the spacious pool drift up into the air in long windy whisps.

He excitedly took off his robe and placed it on a nearby hook, sliding his slippers underneath the hanging fabric.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaiming, causing an unsuspecting Atem to yelp in surprise.

Yugi laughed and smiled apologetically,

"Sorry, pharaoh." He said, walking up to the wavy haired ex-prince and throwing an arm over his shoulder,

"This is beautiful. I'll have to thank Kaiba again."

Atem shook his head,

"He knows that you're appreciative. Where's Te'a? Job hunting?"

Yugi scoffed,

"Atem, enough."

"I can't help it. It's hard to take her seriously when she acts like that." Atem said, moving from Yugi's friendly embrace and slowly inching his way into the hot onsen.

Atem sighed happily as he sank down to his collar bones,

"Is she not coming to soak until I apologize? Because that's not happening."

Yugi shook his head and slipped into the water next to Atem,

"She's trying to choose a swimsuit. Ever since she had Yuna, her body hasn't been the same…" He rolled his head, trying to pop his neck before continuing, "I try to tell her she looks beautiful to me no matter what but she wants her waistline back and I don't know how to tell her that it's probably not coming back." He explained, eyeing Atem carefully.

Atem shrugged,

"She doesn't look like she used to. It doesn't mean she's not pretty anymore. Plus, don't you two want to have more children? She's going to have to get used to not fitting into those little skirts anymore." He rolled his head also, stretching the muscles in his neck.

He knew he had gone slightly overboard at the gym but the soak was definitely helping.

"I guess it's nice that Serenity has had two kids and also can't dress like she used to. They've found solace in each other when it comes to having to go shopping." Yugi said, leaning his head back against the stone rim of the pool.

Atem nodded, not really listening to his friend. He didn't liked talking about Te'a. At all.

"I know it's early but, would you want to have children with Salem?" Yugi asked, pulling Atem from his thoughts.

Atem gazed at the lavender eyed gamer and became red in the face,

"Oh. I mean, of course, I do. It's just...we aren't quite there yet... "

Yugi tilted his head,

"What do you mean? The three of you haven't...you know, explored each other?"

Atem shook his head,

"The other Kaiba was going to rape Salem right in front of us. I doubt sex is on her mind right now."

"Oh." Was all Yugi could say before Te'a, Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Serenity walked into the room, a buzz with conversation.

"Oh hell, yeah!" Duke said, throwing off his barely tied kimono and running to the pool. He was quickly followed by an over excited Joey, the two almost running into each other.

"Careful!" Serenity chimed, as her husband hurried to join his friends.

The shy redhead giggled and took off her kimono, placing it carefully on a hook next to Te'a's.

"Oooh! I love your one piece suit, Te'a!" Serenity complimented, knowing the former dancer wasn't too happy with her body at the moment.

"Oh. Thank you. You're one piece is adorable, as well." Te'a responded, trying to mask her moody expression.

"We should get in before the testosterone becomes overpowering, don't you think?" Serenity smiled, and took Te'a by the hand.

Te'a couldn't help but feel safe around Serenity. The shy woman had a way of making everyone around her feel comfortable and safe.

Te'a slid into the pool next to Yugi and planted a soft kiss on her husband's cheek, Serenity did the same to Tristan.

Joey made a mock gagging noise and splashed the water in Tristan's direction,

"Gross!"

"Aw, come on! They're kinda cute!" Duke said, pinching Tristan's cheek.

"Cut it out!" Tristain yelled, slapping Duke's hand away.

Atem sighed as he waded to the furthest part of the pool, away from his friend.

 _This was supposed to be relaxing!_ He thought as Mokuba and Rebecca walked in, the couple wasting no time in shedding their kimonos and getting into the water.

"I guess we're just waiting on Kaiba-kun and Salem, now." Yugi said, letting out an excited sound when he saw Kaiba's tall form enter the large room, followed by Salem's smaller one.

Everyone fell silent as they watched Kaiba take off his kimono and reach his hand out for Salem's pink one.

Salem gingerly shed her kimono and handed it to Kaiba, feeling a sense of dread when she heard Te'a scoff.

Atem glared at Te'a and received a glare right back as Kaiba and Salem got into the water next to Atem.

No one spoke.

Salem sighed as she relaxed against Atem's shoulder, closing her eyes and hoping if she stayed like that long enough, everyone else would go away.

Kaiba interlaced his fingers with Salem's and gave her hand a light reassuring squeeze.

He knew it.

He saw out of the corner of his eye, Te'a glaring her hardest at the curly haired beauty between him and Atem.

"Okay. I'll say it." Te'a clipped, getting everyone's attention.

Atem watched Salem open her eyes and give Te'a her full concentration.

Oh no.

"Salem. Maybe you'll feel more comfortable if you go upstairs and find the _rest_ of your swimsuit bottoms." Te'a said slowly, feigning politeness.

Salem blinked patiently at Te'a and smiled genuinely,

"I'm actually very comfortable. Thank you for your concern."

Kaiba chuckled and nuzzled his nose behind Salem's ear,

"Well done _,_ Goddess…" he whispered.

Joey snorted and cleared his throat,

"Yeah, I think she looks nice, Te'a. Did you bring your kimono from home?" He asked, starting pleasant conversation.

Salem smiled at the blonde and nodded,

"Yes, it's one of my favorites. My grandmother had it made for me a long time ago." She said, sitting up a little straighter.

Atem smiled at his friend, happy that someone was on board with Salem becoming a part of the group.

Kaiba ran his thumb over Salem's knuckles.

 _Hmm. So it is just Te'a that wants to fight this, huh?_ He thought, letting go of Salem's hand and stroking her soft thigh under the water.

"Oh, that's right. Salem, I was sorry to hear that she passed earlier this year. Please let me offer you my condolences." Mokuba said, overly formal. He wasn't quite sure how to mend the relationship the he and Salem once had but he knew it was best to let Salem warm up to him first.

"Thank you, Mokuba." She said with a slight nod.

"Let's not forget why we're here, okay?" Te'a said, nudging Yugi slightly.

Atem raised an eyebrow,

"We're all aware that this entire week is about you Te'a." He spat, wrapping an arm around Salem's waist and resting his hand on Kaiba's thigh.

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed the back of his head nervously,

"Actually, Atem. This trip isn't just to celebrate our anniversary...we've been worried about you." He rubbed the back of his head, hoping someone else would jump in. When no one did, he continued, "All of us have noticed that you don't really eat and when you do eat it's steamed veggies or some sort of electrolyte drink or smoothie…" Yugi trailed off, not wanting the ex-king to think that he was judging him.

Joey nodded,

"Pharaoh, we know it's hard being around Kaiba all the time. You know, I mean, look at him. I hate to admit it but it looks like he was carved from actual stone-"

"Thank you." Kaiba said, mirroring Atem's position by wrapping his arm around Salem's waist and resting his hand on Atem's thigh.

Te'a clicked her tongue and joined in,

"What we're trying to say, Atem, is that we're pretty sure you have body dysmorphia." Te'a added, her bad mood overshadowed by the seriousness of the topic, "When I went to New York to study dance, anorexia and bulimia were looked at as viable options to stay thin. And while none of think you've gone that far, we want you to know that we've noticed a change in you and we want to help you." Te'a explained, her expression concerned and genuine.

Atem gazed at his large group of friends and then looked at Kaiba,

"And what do you think about all of this?" He asked, not sure how to feel about being cornered like an animal.

Kaiba shrugged,

"I think I'm the last person to get on you about your eating habits. It's not as if I'm a prime example of what a healthy lifestyle is like. Not to say that I'm not also worried." He said squeezing Atem's thigh lightly.

Atem stared down at his hands through the water and sighed,

"Salem? What do you think?"

"I don't think she's the best one to ask-" Te'a started, only to be immediately hushed by an icy glare from Kaiba.

Salem sighed and kissed Atem's cheek,

"I think that you've known about your problem longer than they have and you can only change if you really want to."

Te'a groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose,

"That's terrible advice! He needs to stop comparing his physique to Kaiba's. We're having a formal dinner after our soak and we need to see you actually feed yourself Atem-"

"Te'a, you don't know how hypocritical you're being right now. I know I'm never going to look like Seto and I do eat. I eat all the time. Sure, I don't allow myself to have anything exciting but I'm not restricting my food intake and I'm certainly not purging." Atem growled, standing up suddenly, the water from his soaked trunks running down his legs.

Te'a stood as well, clenching her fists,

" _I'm_ being hypocritical?!"

"You're never going to fit into your clothes from college again so to make yourself feel better you nagged Salem about her swimsuit. You had a baby, you're body is never going to look like it did before that. Maybe you should sort out your own issues before you go poking around in someone else's!" Atem yelled, getting out of the pool and running out of the room, not bothering to put on his slippers on or kimono.

Yugi sighed.

He had told Atem that information in confidence.

He was definitely in trouble now.

Te'a slowly sank back into the water, crossing her arms over her stomach as if to hide if from the world.

Everyone was silent again, refusing to look each other in the eye.

"I'll go check on him." Salem finally said, gracefully standing up and walking over to her kimono and slippers, leaving the room silently.

Kaiba rubbed his left temple with his fingers and cleared his throat,

"Honestly, that went a lot better than I thought it was going to." He mused.

Atem was pacing back and forth in the large master suite, not caring about the water he was getting all over the carpet.

He couldn't believe his friends had trapped him like that!

He was hoping to relax and unwind on this trip and now that wasn't going to happen because his friends think they know what's best for him.

 _At least Kaiba and Salem stood by me…_. He thought, pausing in his motions as the door opened.

Salem stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She smiled at Atem,

"That was awful. So much for a vacation…" she said, taking off her wet Kimono and hanging it in the closet.

Atem crossed his arms,

"My thoughts exactly." He said, pouting as Salem walked past him.

"We have a private open air bath on the patio. I'm going to soak in there for a while. Would you like to join me?" She asked, her voice calm and even.

Atem shook his head,

"You go ahead."

Salem shrugged and made an exaggerated motion to take off her swimsuit top and bottoms. She threw the small pieces of fabric at Atem's feet, smirking cheekily when the ex-pharaoh blushed and gaped at her naked body.

"I'll be waiting if you change your mind." She said seductively, sauntering to the patio door and sliding it open, winking as she closed it gently and stepped into the stone bath.

Atem's legs moved on their on as he followed her outside, dropping his wet trunks around his ankles and stepping out of them to slip into the water next to her. He sighed and admired Salem's beautiful features, wanting to touch her everywhere.

"What's the truth, Atem?" She asked confidently.

Atem didn't bother to look into her eyes as he answered,

"I have a problem. I know I do. But, I noticed that I'm better when you're around me. I want to be nicer to myself... it's just hard." He confessed, shifting his attention to the moonlight above them.

Salem nodded, keeping her gaze forward,

"I can relate."

Atem turned to look at the curly haired beauty next to him,

"Why did you talk to Seto and not me? Am I not good enough?" He asked, remembering a few days ago when Salem was refusing to leave the guest room.

She was silent for a moment before turning her body to face Atem fully,

"I've always wanted to stay strong for you. I've always felt the need to protect you. I guess I don't want you thinking I was weak." She sank further into the water, "Tanin has seen me at my most private and sad...and he knows what it's like to feel like the people you love would be better off if you were dead." She slid her hand up Atem's thigh and gazed into his crimson orbs,

"I didn't want you to see me that way...and I'm sorry for excluding you. I don't know how to be, you know? I barely felt like I deserved one person's love, let alone two." She finished, taking her long hair out of its tight ponytail.

"Three. Don't forget Anansi. He's going to protect our strange family until the day he dies…" Atem added, chuckling slightly at the thought of Anansi having children and making a small army of green eyed protectors.

Salem breathed out through her nose and smiled,

"Of course… Atem, those people downstairs care about you so much. They just don't know how to go about helping you. And Te'a, she-"

"Is a cunt." Atem interrupted, matter of factly.

Salem laughed heartily and kissed Atem's chin,

"What do you think her problem is with me?"

"Jealousy, for starters." Kaiba's voice sounded from the from of the patio door,

"That looks nice, may I join you two?" He asked, barely waiting for a nod before stripping his shorts and slowly getting into the water.

"Yeah, she's been trying to become a 'homemaker'. She has a mommy blog too...that no one reads." Atem said, gazing at Kaiba's chiseled abs.

Salem huffed,

"I don't see why she has to feel threatened just because I'm here." She said lifting herself out of the water, and sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Well, I think you just found yourself a rival. It could be fun, always one upping her." Kaiba smirked, staring back Atem and making a suggestive nod toward Salem.

Salem sighed,

"If I must." She said, placing the back of her hand on her forehead as if in distress,

"...how long do we have before dinner?" She asked slowly, noticing both men were staring at her hungrily.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to sit naked against the stone. The moonlight only made her skin glisten and shine more than normal.

"A couple of hours…" Kaiba said darkly, wading closer to the two exotic beauties across the pool.

Salem's eyes widened as Atem boldy moved in front of her knees.

The crimson eyed ex-royal stared at her through lust filled eyes, sliding his hands up her calves and stopping at her lower thighs. He gently parted her legs and pulled her closer to the edge of the bath to get a face full of her beautiful pink core.

Salem looked at Kaiba nervously and felt a pang of arousal as the blue eyed CEO cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately, forcing his tongue into her mouth and exploring every crevice.

"Mn!" She yelped, when Atem's hot breath grazed her inner thigh and trailed up to her sensitive pink bud.

Kaiba tangled in fingers in Salem's curly hair and bit her bottom lip. He smirked against her lips when she moaned into the kiss.

Atem licked and slurped on Salem's soaked center, feeling her legs shake lightly with each specific flick of his tongue. He broke away and stroked his throbbing member under the water, watching Kaiba dominate Salem's mouth.

Kaiba pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. He kissed Salem's forehead,

"I have a favor to ask…" he murmured, gazing at Atem and Salem.

Atem took Salem's hand and gently pulled her back into the pool, knowing where Kaiba was headed with his question. He drew her close and kissed her neck, trailing his index finger over Salem's pert nipple.

"What is it?" Salem asked slowly, not exactly knowing what to expect from the tall pale man in front of her.

"I think I know." Atem said, licking his lips at Kaiba's erection that was peeking out of the water, "Sit on the edge...we'll take good care of you…" he purred, shoving Kaiba up against the pool wall, relishing the rippling muscles underneath his fingertips.

Kaiba lifted himself out of the water and onto the edge, feeling a little too excited for what was to come. He shuddered expectantly as Salem's soft fingers grazed his knee.

She looked up at him, nervous.

He smiled warmly and held her chin firmly, running his thumb over her high cheekbones. He reached his other hand toward Atem's face and playfully pulled on his springy blonde bangs.

"You're both so beautiful...how did I get so lucky." He said, mostly to himself as Atem spreading Kaiba's legs even more to make room for him and Salem.

Atem chuckled,

"We're all lucky to have each other…" he trailed off, running his tongue from the bottom Kaiba's shaft up to his tip.

He flicked his tongue over Kaiba's slit before enveloping Kaiba's entire tip into his mouth. He hummed around the thickness inside his mouth and slowly bobbed his head up and down.

Kaiba leaned back onto his elbows and groaned,

"Fuck, Atem…"

Atem grabbed Salem's hand and placed it on Kaiba's balls. He chuckled when Salem shyly moved in closer, gazing at the way Atem expertly sucked on Kaiba's swollen member.

"Get in closer, Goddess...I want to feel both of you…." Kaiba moaned, letting his head roll back.

Atem stopped at Kaiba's tip and began to lick and suck Kaiba along one side of his shaft.

Salem licked her lips to wet them and kissed the tip of the large member. She kissed down the shaft and ran her tongue back up to the tip, squeaking lightly when her and Atem's lips met.

Kaiba's back arched as the two became more confident in their movements,

"Oh, God...I've dreamed of this…" He moaned, gazing at the two bobbing heads pleasuring him excitedly.

Atem rolled his eyes, receiving a melodious giggle from Salem. He smirked at her when they locked eyes. He couldn't blame Kaiba. It wasn't as if he didn't dream of viciously thrusting into Salem while Kaiba watched.

Salem pulled away when Kaiba started to shake. Atem paused in his ministrations as well, not wanting their session to be over just yet.

Kaiba groaned at the lack of contact and sat up completely,

"Why'd you stop?" He basically growled.

"Maybe we should move into the bedroom…" Salem said, getting out of the pool and walking into the bedroom, swaying her hips seductively.

Atem rushed out of the pool, trying to beat Kaiba to the door. He grunted when the taller male pulled him backward.

"Stop hogging her." Kaiba growled, going through the patio door first.

Atem ran up behind Kaiba and checked him behind the knee, causing the blue eyed CEO to fall over onto the carpet with a loud grunt.

Salem turned around, drying herself off with a fluffy white towel,

"Is everything okay?" She asked, throwing the towel in a nearby hamper.

"Of course, Shibo! I left some oils in the bathroom, will you grab them for us?" Atem asked, nudging Kaiba as the brunette tried to stand.

Salem raised an eyebrow,

" _Shibo_? Did you just call me 'death'?" She asked, slightly amused.

Kaiba stood up straight and glared at Atem,

"Are you serious?"

Atem shrugged,

"It's fitting." He said, chuckling when Salem rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

Kaiba grabbed Atem's elbow,

"What do you think you're doing? Don't forget that you cheated on me with her when you ran away that one time. You do _not_ get to go first." He said through clenched teeth.

Atem yanked his arm away and smirked,

"She isn't a toy. I'm sure she'd love to know that's what you think."

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his eyes,

"Why are we fighting about this. We agreed to make this work. So, let's make it work." He said, putting his hands on his hips, frowning at his dying erection.

Atem sighed and looked toward the bathroom door, listening to Salem fumbling around for the nonexistent oils Atem had sent her in there for.

He gazed at Kaiba seriously,

"I want to take her from behind."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow,

"...you mean like...in her ass?" He asked slowly, keeping his voice down when he heard Salem huff in frustration.

Atem nodded,

"I happen to know she's never had sex that way before and I want to be the one to-"

"You want to pop Salem's ass cherry? How is that fair?" Kaiba interrupted, crossing his arms.

"Atem! I can't find these oils!" Salem yelled from the bathroom.

"Keep looking!" Atem shouted back. He turned to look at Kaiba, glaring at his boyfriend.

"You took her virginity, she took mine, and you also took mine from behind. I have yet to take anyone's virginity and I feel like it's my turn." Atem explained, sitting on the bed with a pout.

Kaiba chuckled and shook his head,

"You're obsessed. But, I do like the idea of having Salem on top of me and then you taking her from behind…" He trailed off, tapping his index finger on his chin.

The two men snapped out of their thoughts when Salem cleared her throat from the frame of the bathroom door,

"I watched you pack, Atem." She said with a glare.

Atem gulped and stood up,

"Salem, I-"

"You two are unbelievable. Atem is right, I've never had anal sex before. And now, I don't know if I want to because you two are fighting over 'who gets to take my ass cherry'. It's disgusting." She said pulling a white nightie out of her bag and slipping it on.

"Goddess...we're a little over excited that you're allowing us to be so close to you again. We've all never been in this situation before and we just want to make sure you're comfortable." Kaiba explained, walking over to her and pulling her close.

Salem sighed in frustration,

"I'm scared. Of both of you." She said, gently pushing Kaiba away,

"This is scary for me. You two could really hurt me... I don't want to be afraid." She finished, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the soft sheets gracefully.

Kaiba and Atem gazed at each other, their faces covered in guilt.

They weren't considering her feelings just now.

"What if we show you how we have sex. And if it looks like fun to you, you can join in?" Kaiba asked, crawling onto the bed next to Salem,

"We don't want to hurt you and we'll only continue when you feel comfortable." He said, gesturing for Atem to lay down on the bed.

Atem nodded and smiled at Salem,

"Doing it from behind feels amazing, Shibo. I only want to make you feel amazing too…" he said, laying down on the fluffy pillows.

Kaiba kissed Salem's cheek and produced a bottle of lube from beneath one of the pillows, winking at the glaring curly haired politician.

"I didn't mean to hide it." Kaiba murmured, grabbing Atem by his neck and crashing his lips against his.

Atem reached his hand down to stroke Kaiba's member back to life. He massaged his tongue against the brunette's and moaned when Kaiba shoved him back down onto the bed.

Salem sat back on her heels near Atem's head, trying to stay out of the way.

Kaiba pushed Atem's knees to his shoulders and lewdly slurped and licked Atem's tight entrance. He knew that Salem had liked it the last time he had sucked her in that spot.

He ran his fingers up to Atem's lips, smirking against the hole when he felt Atem obediently wet his index and middle fingers.

Atem moaned as Kaiba moved his fingers to his entrance and pushed them in roughly,

"Mn! Fuck, Seto, not so rough!" He growled.

Kaiba licked his lips and gazed at Salem through lust filled eyes. He turned his attention back to Atem,

"Sorry, I'm a little eager to get started." He said, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch and soften Atem's entrance.

Atem gasped and moaned, reaching his hand out for Salem's. He bit his lower lip and shook as Kaiba added another finger.

Salem interlaced her fingers in Atem's and watched diligently, her cheeks flushed pink when Kaiba took the lube and generously stroked his length.

He was staring right at her when he purred,

"Watch carefully…" Kaiba lined himself up and pushed his length into Atem, relishing Salem's gasp and Atem's moans as the hole greedily pulled him in.

Kaiba braced his weight by putting his hands on either side of Atem's shoulders and gazed into Salem's honey colored eyes with a fire like intensity. He eagerly plunged himself into Atem, grunting with each thrust.

Atem gasped loudly when Salem stroked his leaking member,

"Wait! No! I'll come!"

Salem pulled her hand away and licked the precum from her fingers,

"Okay. I'll try it." She said, yelping when Kaiba pulled out of Atem and slipped the nightie off of Salem in one movement.

Atem sat up and kissed Salem's lips, caressing her taute waist before breaking away, "We should warm you up first." He said, gently pushing Salem down onto her back.

Salem gave Atem a confused look as the ex-king leaned over Kaiba's weeping member and began to lick and suck once more.

Kaiba's eyes were locked on the flower between Salem's legs as Atem cleaned off his soaked shaft.

He couldn't wait any longer.

Atem moved to the side and took Salem's original position at the head of the bed. He stroked Salem's hair lifted her head slightly, shifting himself so that Salem's head was resting on his thighs.

Kaiba moved his elbows to either side of Salem's head and kissed her lips,

"You're so beautiful, Salem." He whispered in her ear, rubbing his tip against her wet clit.

Atem gazed at Salem's nervous face and stroked her hair,

"Breath, Shibo." He hummed, feeling a pang of sadness when Salem winced as Kaiba began to slowly push himself inside of her.

Kaiba paused, feeling Salem tense,

"How long has it been, Goddess? You're acting like it's your first time." He kissed her trembling brow, shifting his gaze up to Atem.

"...Two years…" she said shakily, trying to get used to the thickness pulsing inside of her.

Atem and Kaiba stilled and looked at each other, feeling more guilty than they did earlier.

She hadn't had sex since Atem.

Kaiba straightened his arms, hovering above Salem,

"We can stop. We don't have to do this today." He said, getting ready to pull himself out of her.

"No! I want to! Please, I'm okay. Just keep going." Salem said, wrapping her legs around Kaiba's waist.

Kaiba moaned as he was pulled in close. He buried his head in the crook of Salem's neck and pushed himself in to the hilt, spurred on more by Salem's high pitched whine.

Atem leaned over and kissed Salem's lips, massaging his tongue against hers erotically.

Kaiba glacially thrusted into Salem, terrified of hurting her a second time. He kissed and licked her neck, the smell of jasmine and roses driving him insane. Her walls were twitching and squeezing him relentlessly.

' _So warm…"_ he thought, kissing Salem's earlobe and giving it a soft bite.

He became more confident with each thrust and was soon pumping into Salem rhythmically. He gasped and moaned when he heard Salem moan his name, pulling out of her and grabbing the base of his shaft to keep his impending orgasm at bay.

They weren't close to being done and Kaiba wasn't going to tap out just yet.

Kaiba sat back on his heels and squeezed is shaft harder, the scene in front of him almost causing a mood ending rush of ecstasy.

Atem dominating Salem's mouth with his and reaching his hands down and toying with Salem's nipples gently.

Kaiba's erection twitched. He was becoming impatient. He needed to come.

He pushed Salem's thighs against her waist and kissed the tight rear entrance, squeezing the soft skin on the back of her thighs as the hole clenched in response.

Atem broke his passionate kiss with Salem, giving her small pecks all over her forehead,

"I'll let Seto prep you, Shibo. He's better at it than I am." He murmured, moving his right hand from Salem's nipple to her clit, swirling his index finger around the swollen nub.

Salem breathed out harshly as Kaiba moved his tongue in circles, inserting it every so often to get Salem used to the sensation.

"...mnn..ha…" she moaned when Atem slipped his fingers inside her twitching front, lovingly and slowly pushing his fingers in and out.

Kaiba squeezed lube onto his fingers and experimentally moved his finger over Salem's rear hole before very slowly inserting it. He bit Atem's fingers, earning a gasp and a growl from the ex-king.

"One step at a time, Atem…" Kaiba glared at his boyfriend and added a second finger when he felt the tight walls soften slightly.

"You can be a little rougher, Tanin...it feels really good." She moaned, rolling her hips up to meet his slow moving fingers.

Atem couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Kaiba smiled at Salem handsomely. He watched moodily as Kaiba scissored his fingers in and out, the brunette whispering ``I love you" over and over again to the curly haired ex-princess.

"I think she's ready Kaiba." He said impatiently, stroking the leftover lube over his hardened shaft.

Kaiba ignored Atem as he kissed Salem full on the mouth and ran his thumb over Salem's clit.

Atem huffed and crossed his arms, "Any day now…" He grumbled as Kaiba and Salem broke their passionate kiss.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers out of Salem rear end,

"We should start slow with just you and Atem. I'll join in once you've relaxed." He coached, sitting her up so that she was now on all fours.

Salem's breathing was still heavy as Atem slipped his legs under her body,

"You'll join?" She asked, gasping when Atem gave Salem's ass a proper slap.

Atem purred as he propped himself on the pillows and pulled Salem's hips back,

"Go ahead and sit down. Go very slow, Shibo. I'll help guide you." He said, licking his lips.

Salem stared at Kaiba nervously.

Kaiba kissed her cheek reassuringly,

"He's going to be very gentle. More gentle than I would be. We love you, Salem."

Atem ran his hand up Salem's back as he lined himself up with her back entrance,

"Stay relaxed. If it hurts, say something. It shouldn't be painful." He said, feeling her legs shake as his tip penetrated her.

Salem let out a shaky breath as she sat all the way back.

Atem raised an eyebrow at Kaiba when the blue eyed CEO chuckled,

"What is it? Salem are you alright?" He asked, biting back a moan when the tight heat that was surrounding him clenched and spasmed.

He became even more confused when Salem let out a high pitched whine.

Kaiba looked at Atem and smiled,

"I think she's having a good time." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind Salem's ear.

Atem experimentally pushed his hips up and received a loud moan from Salem. He released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and pulled Salem flush against him so that she was upright and facing Kaiba.

Kaiba's erection wept at the sight of Salem's spread legs and the beautiful image of Atem's member spreading Salem's anus. He couldn't help himself and leaned forward, sucking on Salem's exposed clit.

She moaned, her entire body shaking.

"I'm going to move now." Atem said, grabbing the backs of Salem's knees roughly.

"Ahn!" Salem moaned at the slightest movement.

Atem thrusted upward, slowly at first, moaning Salem's name as her insides squeezed him tightly.

Kaiba gazed at Salem's face.

Her eyes were fluttering and her face was relaxed. Her cheeks were bright red and her vulva was slick with her juices.

Kaiba moved closer, stroking himself rapidly. He gazed at Atem, who was biting and sucking on the shell of Salem's ear.

He put his hands on the headboard on either side of Atem's head and pushed himself inside of Salem's wet, warm front.

He stared into Salem's eyes. His heart became full as she gazed up at him and licked her lips, her eyes crossing and fluttering as both men began to thrust into her steadily.

She gasped and moaned, whining as Atem and Kaiba rutted into her roughly,

"Oh, Gods!" She yelled when Atem bit her shoulder.

Her breathing was ragged and labored as she let out one final howl.

Kaiba groaned and stilled as he felt her walls spasm uncontrollably, causing him to orgasm loudly. Atem stilled as well, spilling his seed into her as she clamped down on him.

Salem's eyes rolled back as she whimpered and sprayed. She was shaking and her breathing was ragged.

Kaiba and Atem's eyes widened as the clear liquid showered Kaiba's pubic hair and Atem's throbbing balls.

Kaiba pulled out first, breathing heavily, still mesmerized by what had just happened. He sat back on heels and gazed at Atem, who was equally confused but satisfied.

Atem kissed Salem's cheek and nodded at Kaiba, sighing happily when the blue eyed CEO pulled Salem off of him and into his arms.

Atem tried to steady his breathing so he could speak.

"Holy shit…" he said, swallowing his saliva to wet his dry throat.

Kaiba adjusted him and Salem so that the three of them were laying down,

"Agreed…" Kaiba grumbled.

Salem was still coming down, unable to think or move.

Kaiba kissed Salem's forehead and stroked her cheek,

"I didn't know you could squirt, Goddess…" He whispered, trying to calm the curly haired politician down.

She stayed silent, her breathing slowly becoming normal.

Atem kissed Salem's lips,

"You were amazing, Shibo. Rest now. I'll get a bath started." He said, leaning over Salem to kiss Kaiba's lips passionately.

Kaiba eagerly returned the kiss, playfully biting Atem's lower lip,

"I'll carry her in there. We should start getting ready for dinner." He said after breaking away.

Atem nodded and walked into the bathroom, leaving Kaiba and Salem alone.

"Tanin…" Salem murmured.

"Yes, Goddess?" Kaiba asked, rubbing Salem's hips lovingly.

"Can we just stay up here? Te'a isn't going to accept me, so what's the point?" She asked, looking up at Kaiba with tired eyes.

Kaiba nuzzled his nose against Salem's,

"I don't know what's gotten into her. No one does. Yugi's stays out of any arguments between her and Atem. You won't have to talk to her during dinner so just look nice and stay close to Atem and me." He explained, sitting up and stretching.

Salem sighed and curled up into a ball,

"I'm going to drink everything in sight." She grumbled.

"Me too." Kaiba said, "Let's get ready." He scooped her up and kissed her lips, "It's just New Years Eve dinner, what's the worst that could happen?"

Te'a glared at Salem across the large table as they waited for the other guests.

Everyone was silent.

Te'a had planned to hit her goal weight months ago so she could buy her first designer dress. She was successful and begged Yugi to let her purchase a white Versace evening gown.

She had been so excited, slipping the dress on over her spanx not even an hour ago.

She should have known that Salem, having great taste in pastels and tight fitting dresses, would have the exact same dress in her closet.

What she didn't realize was that Salem had planned to wear the same dress at dinner this evening.

Hence, the glaring.

Salem shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Te'a started to speak,

"Versace's dresses are so unforgiving aren't they? Even though I lost weight for this dress, I still had to wear two pairs of spanx! I bet you're having trouble too." She said, her words an obvious set up.

Salem shrugged,

"I don't wear spanx. And I find Versace's clothing very comfortable. It should be considering their price point." She said, ignoring Kaiba who was nudging her under the table to be quiet.

Te'a glared even harder,

"Not all of us can look like you do in that dress. Go change. This is me and Yugi's anniversary dinner and you weren't even invited in the first place-"

"Te'a, please. I know for a fact that you and Yugi could barely afford that dress. You shouldn't have bought it and now it's novelty has worn off because Salem looks effortlessly incredible in something you had to lose ten pounds to be able to squeeze into." Kaiba spat, sipping his wine.

Yugi sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He stood up and cleared his throat,

"Salem-san. May I speak with you in private please?" He asked walking into the lounge.

Salem stared at Atem, receiving a nod from the ex-king. She stood up and followed the King of Games into the lounge, closing the double doors behind her.

Yugi sat down and stared at the floor,

"This isn't fun. It was supposed to be a fun week." He started, looking up at Salem who was still standing in front of the doors.

"I get it. I'm ruining things." She said, crossing her arms.

Yugi shook his head,

"No. Te'a is. I think she secretly looks up to you but feels competitive. I don't think she's ever had a rival…"

Salem tilted her head and walked further into the room,

"A rival?"

"She worked so hard to be able to fit into the dress. But she gained the weight back and...now she's wearing spanx with it. She's having a hard time accepting you but I don't think we're going to get that far this week." He said, scratching his head, "Maybe we can get her to tolerate you?"

Salem nodded,

"I tolerate her petty behavior so that's a start."

"Another thing. You can't wear that dress tonight. Don't you have anything else that...won't draw so much attention to the fact that you're quite literally the only woman here who hasn't had children? Besides, Rebecca, of course." Yugi asked, standing up, studying Salem's tight and curvy figure.

Salem sighed,

"Since you're the one asking, I'll figure something out. Her parents and Pegasus are almost here, yes?" She asked, remembering that Atem had packed more than one suit.

Yugi nodded,

"Pegasus is relentless when it comes to teasing about the baby weight. The twist to his joke is usually that _I_ went overboard with the sympathy weight." He said with a frown.

"I'll change but it's going to make me miss dinner." She said, watching Yugi walk toward the doors.

"I think you and I both know that's probably a good thing. Just come down for dessert and drinks. Thank you for understanding, Salem-san." He said, opening the door for her.

Salem nodded and walked out of the lounge, walking past the dining room and up the stairs.

Yugi went back to the dining table and smiled at the group,

"Salem-san is going to change and come back down for dessert." He said, taking his seat next to Te'a.

Kaiba shook his head and looked at Atem. He hated this. He hated that Te'a was so petty and insecure that Salem had to be inconvenienced.

"I'm going to help her." Atem said, standing up and buttoning his suit jacket.

Yugi gazed at his ex-twin,

"But then you'll miss dinner too." He said sadly.

"I wouldn't have to if Te'a knew how to be an adult." Atem said, disappointed in Yugi's behavior.

He patted Kaiba's shoulder before following Salem up the stairs.

Kaiba glared at Yugi and then down at his wine glass.

This dinner was going to be boring without Atem and Salem.

The other guests cheered and toasted to Yugi and Te'a as the caterers rolled out a large two tiered cake with white buttercream frosting.

Kaiba clapped absentmindedly and gazed longingly at the stairs, hoping Atem and Salem would appear soon.

"Something got you preoccupied, Kaiba-Boy?" Pegasus mused, nudging Kaiba out of his thoughts.

Kaiba rolled his eyes,

"Nothing I want to talk to you about." He said, sipping his champagne.

Pegasus chuckled,

"Mokuba told me the entire villa could hear the two of you showing Salem a good time… is she upstairs recuperating?" He teased.

Kaiba crossed his arms, still holding on to his champagne flute carefully,

"As a matter of fact, no. She had to change her outfit because she and Te'a were in the same dress. And she looked better in it." He said, realizing that Salem may not come back downstairs at all, "Excuse me." He finished his drink and set it on a nearby table.

He walked up to Mokuba and let him know where he was going and hurried up the stairs. He opened the door to the bedroom and groaned.

Atem yelped when he saw Kaiba standing in the door frame,

"Seto! Shouldn't you be downstairs?" He asked, not knowing how to explain what was happening.

Kaiba shut the door and sighed,

"Why are you wearing Salem's dress?" He asked rubbing his temples.

Atem sat down on the bed,

"I was curious. It turns out she can wear my clothes so she's changing her hair to fit the style of the suit." He explained, unzipping the dress and stepping out of it carefully.

Kaiba shook his head and chuckled,

"This is ridiculous. We've only been here a day and Te'a has already talked about Salem's clothing or body more than once." He said sitting on the bed.

Atem sighed and put his suit back on,

"Salem is tough. Plus, Te'a is only making herself look bad. I was talking to Joey before we sat at the table and he's getting sick of her behavior too."

Kaiba scoffed,

"For once, the dog knows a thing or two."

"You know, you can't be mad at Te'a if you're going to continue to treat Joey like scum." Atem said, fixing his hair in the full length mirror and tying his crimson silk tie.

Kaiba pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. He turned his head toward the bathroom door when Salem opened it.

His jaw dropped.

She was in Atem's dark red velvet suit. Instead of wearing a shirt underneath, she wore a lacy black bralette.

The suit jacket was unbuttoned, showing off her tight upper stomach. The pants were buttoned above her belly button, making them look like a pair of loose fitting high waisted slacks.

On her feet were a pair of sparkling black Christian Louboutin pumps, the red bottoms complimenting the darker red on her body. On the back of the stiletto was a gold serpent.

Her hair was done up into a curly mohawk, her long spirals were pinned and cascading specifically down the middle of her head.

Her dark red lips stretched into a smile,

"Yugi said I shouldn't draw attention to my small waist but it's quite literally not my goddamn fault that Te'a is out of shape." She said, bouncing her curls and walking up to Atem.

"You look amazing, Shibo." Atem said kissing her cheek.

Kaiba stood up, still gaping,

"You're going to draw more attention...let's go get drunk." He said evilly.

Yugi looked around nervously as he saw Salem, Kaiba and, Atem descend the stairs. He looked Salem up and down and groaned internally.

She looked amazing. More amazing than before.

He was too tired to do damage control this evening and he knew he was the only one not having a good time. He walked up to Joey and tapped his friend on the shoulder,

"Do you mind grabbing me another beer. This whole situation is just-"

Joey put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and smiled,

"It sucks. I'll grab you something a little stronger." The blonde said, walking out of the lounge.

Yugi sighed and sat on a tufted ottoman, smiling weakly at the other guests.

Atem walked up to Yugi happily not realizing the smaller male wasn't in the mood,

"Aibou! We have Salem in a different outfit and ready for dessert!" The ex-king said, blissfully tipsy.

Yugi glared up at his ex-twin,

"I wanted to spend time with you during dinner. Why did she need your help? Don't you care about the rest of us anymore?" He murmured, watching Te'a clock Salem as the curly haired beauty sauntered into the room, taking all of the attention away from the former dancer.

Atem tilted his head,

"Of course I do. But, just like you have Yuna to think of before anyone else, I have Salem and Seto to think about." He said, sitting next to Yugi.

Yugi shook his head and gazed into Atem's crimson orbs, "We all heard you, you know. Salem was loud. It was like she was telling all of us that you and Kaiba belong to her now…" he said, moodily.

Atem stood up and crossed his arms,

"I know you and Te'a are a little shaky right now but that doesn't mean you get to pick on Salem."

Yugi stood as well,

"Oh there he is. Dr. Aknankhanen, telling everyone else what's wrong with them!" He yelled, his multiple drinks suddenly hitting him all at once.

Their group of friends and the other guests looked over at Atem and Yugi, their own conversations dwindling down to slight whispers of confusion.

"Aibou, you're drunk. You're not going to make it to the countdown at this rate. Go lay down and I'll come get you before the countdown." Atem said, trying to pull Yugi out of the lounge.

"No! I should be allowed to get drunk and forget myself like everyone else!" Yugi shouted, not having the strength to fight Atem off as he was dragged out of the lounge area.

Kaiba gazed at Salem as the awkward situation came to a close,

"Oof." Was all he said as he took a large gulp of his bourbon.

"Oof with a side of 'yikes'. Who gets almost blackout drunk before 10pm?" Salem said judgmentally, sipping her red wine.

Kaiba blinked at his brother and his wife as they walked up to him and Salem.

"I'm sorry she threw a fit and made you change." Rebecca said, her face apologetic.

Salem shrugged and sipped her wine,

"It's fine. I figure you all are going to hate me no matter what I do so I'm just not going to take it personally." She said.

Rebecca and Mokuba looked at each other and then back at Salem,

"None of us hate you. Te'a's the only one who's having trouble with the reality of you being in our lives." Mokuba explained, putting a hand on Salem's upper arm.

Salem stared at Mokuba's hand on her arm until the raven haired CEO moved it.

"Sorry." Mokuba said, "I just-We all just want you to know that we're happy that you're staying." He finished, wrapping his arms around Rebecca's waist.

Salem nodded and smiled,

"Thank you. That means a lot."

Kaiba smiled at his younger brother, proud that the younger Kaiba has accepted Salem as well.

"Actually, Salem. The ladies are going to have a small nightcap after the guests leave. Almost like a slumber party. You should join us in the lounge." Rebecca said excitedly.

Salem's eye twitched,

"That sounds absolutely awf-" She stopped when Kaiba nudged her side, "Amazing. Can't wait." She corrected, smilingly tightly.

Mokuba chuckled and gazed at Kaiba,

"The guys are doing the same thing in the living area, Seto. You and Atem should join as well." He said sipping his whiskey.

Kaiba groaned internally as Salem answered for him, "He'd love to go!" She said, nudging Kaiba's arm vindictively.

"Great! We're going to go calm Te'a down. Apparently her parents are too tired to stay and she's feeling lonely because Yugi had to take a nap." Rebecca said, waving goodbye as she pulled Mokuba away.

Kaiba glared at Salem playfully,

"I guess if you have to suffer so do I," He said, finishing off his bourbon.

Salem nodded and smirked,

"Yup!" She said, seeing Atem walking in their direction, obviously frustrated.

Kaiba crossed his arms,

"Who would have thought you'd be playing mother hen tonight." He said, straightening Atem's floral lapel pin.

Atem shook his head,

"Aibou was inconsolable just now. He went on and on about how he was having trouble in the bedroom-"

"Gross." Salem and Kaiba said simultaneously.

"I mean it. Apparently the pressure of Te'a wanting to have another kid is getting to him. He keeps asking her if they can wait another year but she's adamant about getting pregnant as soon as possible." Atem explained, snatching Salem's wine out of her hand and gulping it down.

"Sure, help yourself." Salem deadpanned.

Kaiba furrowed in brow in confusion,

"If she's so worried about her figure why does she want to get pregnant again? Yugi told me he was feeling pressured to buy a bigger house so they could have more room but-"

"More room? Seto, she's already had them move from their first house into a small manor. It has five bedrooms. There's the master bedroom, Yuna's room, Yuna's playroom, Yugi's office, and Te'a's office." Atem interrupted, shaking his head. He finished Salem's wine with a satisfied sigh.

Salem rolled her eyes,

"I'll go get us more…" She said, hurrying away from the gossip.

Kaiba scoffed,

"Why does Te'a need an office?"

"For her 'Mommy Blog'. Yugi said she has a good amount of followers but still. Aibou's worried that Te'a's going to want a bigger and bigger house every year." Atem responded, watching Salem walk away, keeping his eye on the curly haired beauty.

"It's not as if Yugi can't afford it now. He's paid very well. I can only assume Te'a feels inferior to the wives of the other company employees. The only difference is that those women were heiresses and have their own money to pull from." Kaiba thought aloud, looking over at Joey and Tristan, who were telling Te'a a bad joke to pull her out of her mood.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"Honestly. Yugi makes too much money now to be financially stressed. Unless, he's in debt…" Kaiba said, looking at Atem expectantly.

Atem shrugged,

"I don't think he is. But, he may not want to discuss those things with me."

Kaiba and Atem trailed off into silence and gazed at Salem.

She was waiting for their drink orders, pleasantly making conversation with Pegasus.

"I was thinking…" Kaiba started, getting Atem's attention, "Maybe it's time to move out of the Kaiba mansion. You and Salem both hate it there…"

Atem's eyes widened in excitement,

"Are you serious?!" He wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist and buried his head in the tall brunette's chest, "That would be amazing."

Kaiba chuckled and kissed Atem's forehead,

"I want to surprise her. With a house and also maybe...a proposal." Kaiba's voice became hushed as Atem looked into his eyes.

"But, how would that work? With the three of us?" Atem asked, feeling a little disappointed that all Kaiba needed in order to sell the Kaiba mansion was Salem to stay with them.

Was he not enough?

"I'll explain more after the trip." Kaiba hushed as Salem came back with three glasses of champagne.

"Ugh. That took forever." She said, handing Atem and Kaiba their flutes, "Atem, maybe you should go give Yugi some water. It's almost time for the countdown and it might take a while for him to be able to stand."

Atem sighed, "For the first time in my life, I really don't want to have to deal with him and his drama right now. The three of us haven't even been able to enjoy our evening together." He said, taking a rather large sip of his drink.

Salem gazed at Kaiba and he shook his head.

"No." Kaiba said gruffly.

Salem clicked her tongue and turned on her heel, "Fine. I'll do it."

Yugi blinked his eyes several times to keep the room from spinning. He didn't know how long he had been laying down, but he knew he was angry for being put in time out in the first place.

He was a grown man and if he wanted to get piss drunk at his own party, he should be allowed.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, immediately laying back down to accommodate for the rush of nausea that smacked him in the face.

Maybe getting piss drunk wasn't the best idea.

He furrowed his brow when the door the the living area slid open, revealing Salem looking as radiant as he'd ever seen. He sat up very slowly, locking eyes with her and mumbling,

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you some water. The countdown is going to start in ten minutes so I thought I'd come get you." She said calmly, walking over to the couch and holding out the glass.

Yugi stared at it moodily before accepting the drink with both hands,

"Atem said he was going to come get me." He grumbled, taking a small sip of the water.

Salem sighed, not knowing how to answer,

"You were a little much to handle earlier. I think he just wanted to enjoy the party and-"

"He wanted to enjoy the party?!" Yugi shouted, standing up suddenly, not caring about the room moving and dipping around him, "It's me and Te'a's party! I wanted to have a good time!" he whined moving to the other side of the room.

Salem gazed at him, speechless.

Yugi crossed his arms and looked Salem up and down,

"But you. You just had to be here didn't you? No, I bet you didn't want to come and they made you. You seem like the kind of person who doesn't want to go where they're not wanted." He said plopping himself down on the opposite couch.

He continued, feeling some kind of relief by unloading his thoughts,

"I didn't think my life would be like this, you know. I wanted to be happy and live simply...that's impossible now." Yugi realized in his anger, he had spilled the water on the floor.

He sighed,

"I love my family. I do. But…" He gazed at Salem's taute figure, his eyes lingering a little too long at her abdomen, "Do you ever want children?" He asked, leaning back against the couch.

Salem took a deep breath and sat next to him, keeping her eyes on the carpet,

"For a long time, I thought I never would. I didn't think I'd find love, either." She said.

Yugi scoffed,

"Well you found a bunch of it. Atem's never going to tell you no and Kaiba's going to spoil you."

Salem chuckled,

"I guess that's true. I think now, because I know they love me. I would consider having children." She said, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, but whose children?" Yugi asked, hearing Pegasus start the countdown from too high a number.

Salem looked at Yugi and tilted her head,

"What do you mean?"

Yugi rubbed his eyes,

"One of them gets to go first, right?"

Salem furrowed her brow,

"First?"

"Yeah. You're going to have to choose whose child you get pregnant with first, right? Don't you think that's going to cause some problems? And not to mention, Kaiba's at the age where he should be settling down…" Yugi lead, trying to get Salem to see the issue.

Salem sighed and crossed her arms over her stomach,

"I need you to keep this between us, Yugi. But, I've already decided all of that…"

Yugi perked up,

"Really? Then who-"

"Seto. For marriage and the first child. It only makes sense. We can keep Atem more secure that way as well. Who knows if either of them are planning to propose, I don't really mind the way things are now and it's too early to tell but…" Salem trailed off, knowing that Atem might be hurt at first, but in the long run it was best for their strange family.

"Oof. Atem isn't going to like that. But, are _you_ okay with the fact that you're probably going to be pregnant more than once? Te'a wants to have another kid immediately so she can get the 'mommy makeover'. Ugh…" Yugi rubbed his head and blinked his eyes slowly.

Salem shrugged,

"I'm not too worried, no…it's funny, I came in her to make you feel better but instead you've given me a lot to think about." She said standing up and offering her hand to Yugi.

Yugi gratefully took her hand and pulled himself up,

"Anything for Te'a's first rival." He said, half stumbling out of the living room and into the lounge.

Salem stood by herself in confusion,

"Rival?"

* * *

Te'a put out clean glasses on one of the coffee tables and adjusted her long teal satin robe. She didn't like that Rebecca had invited Salem, but there was going to be more than enough alcohol so hopefully the curly haired politician would be easy enough to ignore.

Serenity yawned as she walked into the lounge, wearing a simple peach colored cotton pajama set. The long pants flowed around her ankles as she shuffled past the table.

"Oooh! It looks so nice in here!" The red head said, taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Thank you, sweetheart! I have the moscato set out and the pastries are fresh out of the oven." Te'a said, smiling at Rebecca as the blonde skipped into the lounge dressed in a light blue satin tank top and shorts set.

"The boys are already drinking and getting rowdy. Mokuba said that Yugi and Joey are playing strip Duel Monsters." Rebecca said, snatching a wine glass off of the table and filling it with the sticky sweet wine.

Serenity shook her head and giggled,

"Poor Joey."

Te'a sighed and put her hands on her hips as Salem sauntered into the lounge. She couldn't keep her rage aside as she studied Salem's wet curls and perfect skin.

The curly haired politician was wearing a blush pink nightie. It was short and slightly see through. The middle of the nightie was all lace and laid flush against Salem's waist.

Te'a crossed her arms when she realized that Salem had brought a bottle of red wine and a single glass.

"There's wine here already. I set it out myself." Te'a grumbled.

Salem uncorked the red wine and poured the liquid in her glass,

"Thank you. I don't drink moscato though. And I don't eat after midnight." She said, keeping the bottle with her and sitting on the large rug on the floor.

Te'a opened her mouth to speak but froze when she noticed that she could see Salem's thong through the nightie.

"Why don't we all relax, huh? It's just us ladies! We can't let the men have more fun than us!" Rebecca said excitedly.

Te'a shook her head and smiled,

"You're right." She said sitting down, trying her best to ignore Salem.

"I just have to ask." Rebecca started, gazing at Salem playfully, "What was it like?"

Serenity giggled and gave Salem her attention.

Salem raised an eyebrow,

"I'm sorry?"

"You know...Atem _and_ Kaiba?" Serenity said, brimming with curiosity. It wasn't as if Tristan didn't satisfy her but she didn't have much experience with multiple lovers.

Te'a sighed,

"I'm sure that's private…" she really didn't want to hear about what Atem was like in bed. It was just going to make her upset.

Salem shook her head,

"I don't mind talking about it." She took a sip of her wine and swirled the liquid in large goblet, "Atem is...a dirty animal in 's demanding and lewd. Seto...hmm…"

She took another sip of the red liquid and blushed,

"Well I call him 'Tanin' for a reason…he's beautiful. They both are."

Serenity tilted her head,

"Tanin?"

Salem smiled at Serenity politely,

"Yes, it means dragon in Arabic. You can imagine with Atem's kingly presence and Seto's overall impatience, that they make quite the 'team'."

Rebecca chuckled,

"So, did they like take turns or…?"

"Rebecca, that's disgusting!" Te'a reprimanded, pouring herself a large glass of moscato.

"No, it's not! I'm just curious. Salem, there was no way you faked that orgasm that literally _everyone_ heard. I just want to know how they got you there." Rebecca said, laughing.

Salem turned an even brighter shade of red,

"Well...Atem was behind me and Seto was in front…"

"When you say Atem was behind you, do you mean anal?" Serenity asked, her voice innocent and inquisitive.

"Serenity!" Te'a said, shocked.

"What?! When I was pregnant with our second child Tristan and I did anal quite often. Is that what you mean, Salem?"

Salem nodded and poured herself more wine.

Rebecca took a large gulp of her moscato, "They were in you at the same time? Wow, that's-"

"Pretty slutty." Te'a spat, setting her wine down in disgust.

Salem glared at Te'a and stood up, "Just because you settled for your husband doesn't mean you get take it out on everyone else. Including him." She took the bottle of red wine and her full glass and turned on her heel, walking out of the lounge and into the living area where the men were.

Kaiba looked up from his phone and furrowed his brow, "Salem?"

The rest of the men looked in her direction, all of them trying not to stare at her figure through her nightie.

"Can I join you all?" She asked, chuckling when she saw Joey down to his boxers and Yugi fully dressed.

Atem stood up from the floor and walked over to her, "What happened?" He asked.

Salem gazed at Yugi and took a deep breath before she spoke,

"Te'a called me a slut so I removed myself from the area before I kicked her ass." She said simply, walking around Atem and sitting on the couch next to Kaiba.

All of the men looked at Kaiba and froze.

Kaiba felt anger well in the pit of his stomach as his feet moved on his own. He ignored Atem who was pulling at his t-shirt.

Yugi ran to Kaiba's side, "Kaiba-kun, I-"

"Save it." Kaiba growled, walking into the lounge, "What's your fucking probelm, bitch?" He spat, feeling the others walk up behind him

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled, running into the lounge and standing in front of his wife, "Watch yourself." he said, glaring at the taller male.

"You watch _yourself_ , Aibou. Te'a can't talk to Salem like that!" Atem said, standing by Kaiba's side.

Te'a stood up and glared at Kaiba,

"She's the one who was talking about how you and Atem double teamed her just now."

"That's not true! I asked! Te'a you were mean. And probably a little jealous." Rebecca said, standing up and running over to Mokuba.

Serenity stood up and sighed, "I agree. You were very mean for no reason. We were just talking about sex and then you called her a slut for having consensual sex with two men that she's in a relationship with." She said, walking across the room and standing beside Tristan.

Yugi gazed at his wife, "Te'a. Is this true?" He asked, seriously.

Te'a gazed at all of her friends. They were all staring at her, disappointed. She looked at Yugi and sighed,

"Yes."

Joey sighed loudly, "I'm going to bed. This is ridiculous, Te'a." He said, walking away, followed a little too closely by Duke.

The others slowly left the lounge, shaking their heads and glaring at their once bright and inclusive friend.

All that were left in the lounge were Te'a, Yugi, Atem, Kaiba, and Salem.

Salem was the first to speak,

"Listen, I really don't know what your problem is with me but I've gone through too much this week to deal with this stupid vacation. Yugi, you're complicit in her behavior. No matter how much you separate yourself from her drama," she walked up to Kaiba and kissed his cheek and then walked up to Atem, kissing his cheek as well.

She stomped out of the lounge, taking the bottle of wine with her.

Kaiba relaxed and sighed as Atem squeezed his hand,

"This is silly, Te'a." The CEO said, following Salem out of the room.

Atem gazed at Yugi,

"You used to have a bully. Now you're married to one." He said, leaving Te'a and Yugi alone.

Yugi stared at the carpet, trying to hide his disappointment. He crossed his arms and sighed when Te'a tried to touch his arm.

"Yugi, I-"

"Dont." Yugi said, sitting down.

Te'a stared at her husband's sunken eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't think what she said was that big of a deal.

Yugi put his face in his hands,

"I'm not happy. And I think this vacation was a mistake."

* * *

And 15,000 words later we have our turning point! I'm recovering for surgery well, so well that I started a new story.

I do plan on continuing this story and djinn sunnah as well!

Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews, comments, and kudos!

This chapter partially edited by Uglifish (prettiugli).


	24. We Need to Talk

"This one." Atem said, "She'd like a gold band for sure. She doesn't wear silver, Seto." He murmured discreetly, pushing Kaiba's fingers away from the large tablet.

Kaiba scoffed and readjusted himself, "Do you have to sit on my lap during this process? It's already frustrating enough that we can't agree on a ring. I shouldn't have to deal with a boner as well."

The two rivals were laying on the long white couch in the entertainment room, away from any prying eyes or ears that lurked in the old mansion. They had been planning and scheming for almost six months but had yet to come to any sort of agreement.

Atem chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You'd be turned on no matter how we sit. And, if you're the one who gets to marry her, _I_ get to be involved in how _we_ pop the question...and all aspects of the wedding in general." He finished with a twirl of his wrist.

Kaiba sighed in exasperation, "I'm beginning to regret giving you that power in the first place." He said, reaching around Atem's middle to tap the screen.

"So, we agree on the gold set?" Kaiba asked, hoping they could finally place an order.

Atem rolled his eyes, "No, not that one! She deserves something bigger!" He said, smacking Kaiba's hand away once more.

"Salem's going to want something that compliments her other gold pieces, Atem. A huge gem doesn't suit her." Kaiba groaned. He could feel his zipper scraping against his hardened member.

Torture.

This was torture.

Atem scrolled more, pausing when he had found the perfect option, "Look, we can customize all of it! The yellow gold with white diamonds in the engagement and matching wedding band..." He tapped the screen, having too much of a knack for high-end jewelry shopping.

"Cushion cut." Kaiba added, watching in awe as Atem remembered every detail that they had discussed over the last few months.

Atem nodded, "Cushion cut, Marseille halo...and I think we should go with the 4 carat fancy pink diamond." He finished, tapping the final option and freezing when the total didn't show up.

Kaiba gently pushed Atem off of him and tried to meet the ex-pharaoh's gaze, "Let me see the total, Atem." He said patiently, trying to take the tablet.

Atem shook his head as Kaiba snatched it out of his hands, "It says 'please call merchant'. Apparently, the certified fancy pink diamond can only be purchased in person…"

Kaiba shrugged, "There are already rumors and racism concerning the three of us. We can go with the proper security-"

"Seto. These are in high demand and they're incredibly rare. There's a chance that there aren't any available." Atem explained.

Kaiba stood up and stretched lightly,

"Take a screenshot of all of the customizations and send it to me. I'll make a few phone calls. While I do that, and while Salem's still out, you get on the phone with the contractor and get an update." He said, adjusting his white linen button down shirt before walking into the kitchen.

Atem sent Kaiba the picture and locked the tablet, getting up with a defeated sigh. He followed Kaiba into the kitchen and leaned on the island, "Do you ever feel like we're robbing the world of someone special?" He asked, holding his chin in his palms dreamily.

So in love.

Kaiba breathed out through his nose in frustration as he took out a bowl of beautifully sliced fruit from the fridge, "We've been over this, Atem. Ambassadors normally only serve for two years. It's been two years. It was time for her to resign." He explained, placing the bowl in front of his pining boyfriend.

Atem slumped over sadly,

"I can't handle her being gone for months and then coming back...I'm always worried that-"

"That she won't come back one day and we'll never see her again?" Kaiba interrupted, having the same thought.

Atem nodded, "I'm happy that she's coming home today, but I just wish we could get the house done immediately." He complained, taking out his phone.

"A custom home takes months, Atem. Our house is going to 20,000 sq ft when it's finished. Be patient." Kaiba said, taking a slice of fruit and biting into it, enjoying the satisfying _crunch!_

Atem perked up and smiled playfully at his lover, "So since it's going to be so big...we can finally get PETS!" He squealed.

"NO." Kaiba barked, taking another slice of melon and walking out into the foyer.

Atem caught up with his long-legged lover and pulled on his shirt sleeve, "Cats are amazing, Seto! Please!" He begged.

Kaiba kept his pace brisk as he walked through the lower level of the mansion, "No. I'm allergic." He said, finishing his fruit, "Good evening, Anansi." He greeted as they walked into the stuffy security office.

Anansi stood up from his desk chair and bowed graciously, "Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. Lady Sala has alerted me that she will be traveling via portal and will not need transportation from the airport." He informed, returning to an upright position.

Kaiba nodded, "Thank you, Anansi. Where is Isono? It's not like him to leave you alone."

Atem huffed and crossed his arms as the two men ignored him. He knew not to interrupt important security updates.

And, Kaiba knew that Atem wouldn't interrupt, making it the perfect way to dodge any conversation.

Anansi nervously adjusted his tie and averted his green eyes to one of the monitors.

Kaiba gazed in the direction of Anansi's attention and saw Isono on the screen.

The graying chief of security was in the garden, picking an array of flowers for Salem's return.

Kaiba chuckled to himself and Atem rolled his eyes.

"He's really taken a liking to her highness." Anansi said, sitting back down and filtering through his work emails.

"Pretty easy to do when he hates my guts and would rather me not be alive." Atem muttered under his breath.

Anansi pretended not to hear Atem's remark and cleared his throat, "Pharaoh, I have the list of dinner venues you had requested." The young guard stated, trying to change the subject.

Kaiba turned to look at Atem inquisitively, "Dinner venues?"

Atem smiled sheepishly, "For the-" He stopped himself when he heard familiar clicking of stilettos on the marble floors.

"Shh." Atem said, putting his index finger to his lips.

Kaiba nodded at Anansi and walked out of the security office, Atem on his heels.

The two guiltily rushed into the foyer, trying to act as if everything were normal.

Kaiba and Atem held hands innocently as they simultaneously gushed over the curly haired woman standing in front of them.

Salem smiled, "You two are looking...mischievous…" she said, flipping her ringlets over her shoulder.

Anansi hurried out of the office and kneeled in front of Salem,"Welcome home, My Lady. I've already had your things transported upstairs."

"Thank y-" She started, pausing when Isono walked in with a vase full of pink and white flowers.

"Welcome home, Your Excellency." Isono greeted, taking a pink flower out of the vase and handing it to Salem before placing the vase on the center table. He bowed, "It's wonderful to have you back."

Salem blinked at the flower, puzzled. Her face then softened into a smile, "My, how charming...thank you, Isono." She said with a chuckle.

"Watch out, you two…" Salem walked up to Kaiba and Atem and gave them each a chaste kiss on the lips, "I think Isono is trying to woo me." She ran her left and right hands down the middle of either of their chests, furrowing her brow when she felt their hearts beating rapidly.

She took a step back and narrowed her eyes at the two duelists, "Is there something going on?" She questioned, feeling more uneasy when Anansi and Isono tiptoed out of the foyer without another word.

Kaiba cleared his throat and wrapped his ams around her waist, kissing her passionately before pulling away to look into her golden eyes, "We're _very_ happy to have you home…" He purred, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Salem couldn't help but return the kiss, giggling lightly when Atem wrapped his arms around her from behind and smelled her hair, "We've missed you, Shibo…"

Atem kissed her neck softly and playfully nibbled on her earlobe, suddenly remembering that he still had to contact the housing contractor.

He quickly let go of Salem and ran into the kitchen, hoping Kaiba would be enough to keep her distracted.

Salem raised an eyebrow and gazed at Kaiba,

"Seriously, what's going on?" She asked, crossing her arms as Kaiba tried to lead her upstairs.

Kaiba chuckled nervously, "Nothing. You know how strange Atem can be. Let's go upstairs. I'm sure you'd like to get changed..."

Salem stood her ground, "I got here by portal, I don't need to change my clothes." She narrowed her eyes, making a move toward the kitchen.

Kaiba grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against his body, flinching at the force of the gesture. He felt worse when he heard her yelp in pain.

"Seto that's my bad shoulder!" She whined, trying her hardest to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Goddess." He said, leaning down and kissing her shoulder through her pink tweed skirt-suit, "I just...wanted you all to myself…" He lied, hearing Atem talking on the phone.

 _He couldn't have gone outside?! She'll hear him!_ Kaiba thought, trailing his kisses up her neck and to her cheek.

Salem sighed, "We've had this talk, Tanin. You _are not_ to be rough with me." She glared up at him, making another attempt to pull away.

"It was an accident, Goddess. I'm sorry." Kaiba said genuinely.

"If you're sorry than tell me why you and Atem are acting strange. Are you two planning something?" She asked.

Kaiba thought quickly as Salem successfully shook him off and walked toward the kitchen,

"Wait!" He called after her, stopping her in her tracks before she got very far, "I'll tell you. But, I need you to promise that you won't be mad," he said, knowing Atem wouldn't like the lie that he was about to tell.

Salem turned toward him and crossed her arms, waiting patiently for Kaiba to explain.

Kaiba sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "The five of us have reservations for dinner tonight." He said slowly, feeling relief wash over him when he heard Atem ending his conversation.

Salem narrowed her eyes at Kaiba, "The 'five' of us?"

Atem happily walked back into the foyer, pausing when he felt the tension between Kaiba and Salem.

"What's going on?" Atem asked, walking up to Salem's side.

Salem didn't break eye contact with Kaiba, "Seto was just telling me about our dinner reservations tonight. Do you know what he's talking about, Atem?" She asked, knowing Atem couldn't tell a lie to save his own life.

Atem's stomach flipped and he looked at Kaiba for help, "I-"

"Look at me, Atem." Salem commanded, gazing intensely into Atem's frightened crimson orbs.

Atem feigned a smile, "Oh. Right. I-We are having dinner with Aibou and Te'a this evening…"

It wasn't a complete lie. He was supposed to have dinner with Te'a and Yugi this evening. But, now Kaiba and Salem were tagging along to give truth to a lie.

He gulped nervously as Salem read his expression carefully.

"Why is this dinner such a secret, habibi? Or is it a cover for something else that you're planning?" She asked, her voice low and sultry, almost a purr. She ran her finger down the exposed skin on Atem's chest.

Atem suppressed a shudder.

Maybe the house and proposal didn't have to be a surprise.

Atem opened his mouth to speak the entire truth before being interrupted by Kaiba.

"Salem, there's no cover. We just know that you and Te'a have yet to your settle differences since New Years." Kaiba said, walking over to Atem and pulling the ex-king into his arms.

Salem narrowed her eyes at the two duelists and clicked her tongue, "Fine. I'll get changed…" She said, making her way toward the staircase, "Are you two coming?" She asked, pointing out that both men were under dressed.

"We'll be up in a minute." Kaiba said, smiling handsomely at the curly haired ex-royal.

Salem rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs, still feeling left out of some huge plot.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Atem released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

When he had fully recovered from his interrogation, he punched Kaiba in the upper arm, "Now I have to call, Aibou." He whispered harshly.

"Do what you have to but just don't tell him about our plans." Kaiba whispered back, "Hurry up. Salem's too smart for her own good." He ran up the stairs two to three stairs at a time, leaving Atem to make the call.

He groaned and pulled out his cellphone, hoping Yugi wouldn't ask questions.

* * *

Yugi cleared his throat awkwardly as he sat across the table from Atem, Kaiba and Salem.

A night that was supposed to be relaxing and fun had turned into a staring contest between Atem and Te'a.

Yugi knew that Atem became protective of Salem where Te'a was concerned. Which was why he hadn't invited Kaiba and Salem along in the first place.

He sipped his soda and gazed at Salem, who was peacefully eating her mixed greens. Minding her own business. He wished he could be blissfully unaware of the tension.

Or maybe it wasn't that.

No.

He guessed that Salem could feel the tension between Te'a, Atem and even Kaiba. And, he also guessed that Salem probably didn't care.

Te'a took the chance to make conversation,

"So. I'm sure the three of you are happy to be together again." She said robotically.

"Oh, yes." Atem said, cheekily, "The Kaiba mansion feels more like a home."

Salem smiled at Atem but remained silent as she sipped her red wine.

Kaiba nudged Atem under the table. The last thing the tall brunette wanted was for their secret to slip all because Atem got too drunk to keep his mouth shut.

Te'a nodded slowly, "I bet it's so much work having a house full of male energy, Salem. I can give you some tips off of my homemaker blog if you're looking for a way to spruce the mansion up for the rest of the summer." She said.

For the first time ever, Te'a was being genuine toward Salem.

Salem gazed at Te'a, expressionless, before turning to Kaiba to speak, "Excuse me." She said, standing up.

Kaiba and Atem stood out of respect and watched her walked to the back of the restaurant.

As they sat down, Yugi chuckled, "What's that about?"

Kaiba adjusted his silk tie, "Salem's royalty regardless of her previous reality being nonexistent. Atem and I will treat her as such."

Atem nodded, "It's also polite to stand up when a lady leaves the room," he said, finishing his large plate of mushroom risotto.

Yugi tilted his head, "But, Atem is royalty too. Why would you treat Salem with more respect than Atem?" He asked, confused.

"Are you saying that Salem deserves less respect?" Kaiba asked, his deep voice threatening.

Yugi shook his head, "No, no! Of course, not! I'm just trying to understand."

"Salem is an ex-politician, Aibou. No one will think otherwise if we give her the respect she deserves. Whether it be as a princess or not…" Atem said, taking a small sip of his wine, "I was a pharaoh thousands of years ago. The world sees me as what I am now. A student. It would be strange to do that for me in public." He explained, raising his eyebrows when Te'a stood up suddenly.

"I'll be right back." She said, pausing to see if Yugi would stand.

"Okay." Yugi mumbled moodily, staying in his seat.

Te'a rolled her eyes as Kaiba laughed blatantly at her expense. She walked to the back of the restaurant and into the women's restroom, finding Salem leaning against the counter. On her phone.

Te'a composed herself and smiled, "Are you doing okay? You were gone for a while so I came to check on you."

"Mhm." Was all Salem said as she continued rapidly tapping on her phone.

Te'a sighed and gathered her courage, "Hey, um, since it's just us in here, could we talk?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Salem picked up on Te'a's shift in energy and looked up from her phone, nodding slightly.

Te'a nodded and took a deep breath, "I know that we've never been on the best of terms and that things really got out of hand last year," Te'a paused when Salem put her phone in her clutch purse.

When Salem said nothing, she continued, "I feel really bad about what happened and I just want all of us to be friends. And, well, I'm willing to move past our ups and downs if you are…" Te'a trailed off, sticking out her hand, waiting for Salem to shake it.

Seconds felt like hours as Salem gazed at Te'a and then down at her outstretched hand.

Te'a swallowed the lump in her throat as Salem finally spoke.

"No." The curly haired beauty said simply.

Te'a's hand fell to her side, "Wh-What?"

"My answer is no. You don't get to decide that it's time to move on and then leave the next step up to me. You were hoping I wouldn't want to look like an asshole for not forgiving you right?" Salem said, putting her hands on her hips.

Te'a was becoming nervous, "No! I-Listen, if you just accept the apology-"

"What apology? Saying 'I feel really bad' is _not_ an apology. If you really want me to forgive you, then you need to give me a proper apology because last I checked, I didn't do anything to deserve your scorn." Salem spat.

Te'a's heart was thudding rapidly in her chest. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand up to Salem without anyone around but she stupidly waltzed into the bathroom anyway. Relying on the hope that Salem had calmed down since New Years.

She took a deep breath, "I...apologize."

"For what?" Salem pressed further.

Te'a thought back to when she had first met Salem and every encounter after that. She hated herself for the way she had treated Salem and she knew that the curly haired woman did nothing to deserve the treatment Te'a had given her.

Or rather, she hated the way her friends reacted to her treatment of Salem.

"For being…" Te'a started, "...mean...to...you?"

Salem glared at Te'a ferociously, "Is that all?"

Te'a sighed in frustration, "Look, can we just agree that I was being petty and move on?"

"I can agree that you've been petty, mean-spirited, and spiteful." Salem said simply.

Te'a smiled, "Well good then"

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you." Salem spat.

"Why not?!" Te'a said, trying not to raise her voice.

"Because I know that you're not actually sorry. You just want your friends to forgive you. And, the only way for them to do that, is if you tell them I've accepted your apology." Salem said turning on the faucet and using tap water to revive a few stray curls that had frizzed,

"Why would I do you that favor when you couldn't have been bothered to treat me like a human? No, Te'a. You get to live with the fact that you messed up and try as you might to change their minds, now your friends know who you really are." Salem finished, punctuating the end of her sentence by turning off the tap.

Te'a stood there in shock. Unable to move or speak.

Salem sauntered up to Te'a, not caring that the former dancer stood a full five inches taller than her, "And a piece of advice...from me to you...Try actually pulling your weight in your relationship. Even if it is difficult to pull that extra thirty pounds you're carrying."

With that, Salem flipped her hair and brushed past Te'a roughly, leaving the former dancer alone in the bathroom.

Te'a felt her face flush with anger as the instinct to chase after Salem and scream in the ex-politician's face came over her. She took a deep breath and released it slowly,

"No. That'll make Yugi and me look bad...I can't embarrass him again." She said to herself.

She checked her makeup in the mirror, making sure she didn't look upset and walked back out to the table.

She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Yugi waiting for her by himself.

"Where did they go?" She asked innocently, following Yugi through the restaurant and outside.

Yugi ignored her question as he escorted her to their car. He was uncharacteristically cold as he got into the driver's seat.

Te'a climbed in next to Yugi, buckling herself up before trying to speak to him again.

"I tried to apologize to Salem. Of course, she didn't forgive me. It just like her to-"

"Please stop talking." Yugi said softly, starting the car.

Te'a blinked at her husband in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Yugi sighed and peeled off, "Salem's entitled to her feelings, Te'a. If she's not ready to forgive you then she's not going to." He said.

Te'a scoffed, "So you're not on my side? I thought we'd always be there for each other, Yugi?"

"Not when you're wrong." He answered simply, keeping his eyes on the road.

Te'a crossed her arms and stared out the window, "Is this about you not being ready for another child?"

"You know my conditions, Te'a. Those haven't changed." Yugi said calmly.

"We don't need counseling! Especially not a whole year of it." Te'a argued. She knew her and Yugi were a strong unit and she wouldn't be convinced otherwise.

Yugi shook his head, "The sooner you realize we have issues the sooner we can work on them. Having another baby is the worst thing we can do right now." He explained.

"I think you didn't want to have Yuna in the first place…" Te'a murmured, defensively.

"Te'a, don't go there please. I love our daughter but she was unplanned and even though she was a happy surprise, she was still a surprise. You told me you were on the pill and I trusted you." Yugi loosened his tie slightly, "You made the decision to stop taking contraception without me-"

"It's my body, Yugi." Te'a grumbled.

"Yes, but your decision affected both of us. Of course I've always wanted to have kids with you but I didn't want it to happen so early. If you had just talked to me about it before you did it, you would have known that…" He explained, beginning to lose his patience.

"Whatever, Yugi."

Yugi sighed in exasperation, "I haven't been happy in our relationship since I've started making more money. I told you that months ago and you're still treating it like it's only my problem."

Te'a glared at her husband, "Maybe you'd be happier if you didn't withhold sex."

"I withhold sex because I'm scared you'll pull another stunt like you did the first time." Yugi said, gripping the steering wheel tightly, "Don't you think it's a problem that I can't even trust my own wife?"

Te'a was silent.

Deep down, she wanted to tell Yugi that she didn't want to argue anymore. And that, regardless of how rocky they were, she still loved him.

But…

"If you can't trust me then why are you still married to me?" She challenged, knowing the King of Games would never think of divorce.

"Because I love you. I believe you deserve a chance to try and help me fix our issues before I decide that it's not worth it…" Yugi said, his eyes watering and his voice shaking.

Te'a sat up in her seat, "What are you saying, Yugi? Do you...want to leave me?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Of course I don't, Te'a. But I also don't want to be miserable all the time… I'm not happy and you're refusing the listen to my feelings. What else am I supposed to do?" He pulled over on the side of the road and parked the car.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks and his shoulders were shaking.

"All I'm asking for is a little effort and you don't even want to do that for me… If you don't want to do counseling then we should consider a legal separation…" He powered through his sentence, feeling sick to his stomach.

He felt as though he were giving his wife an ultimatum but he didn't know how else to proceed.

He was at a loss.

* * *

Atem sighed and yawned sleepily when he was woken up by the sound of his phone buzzing. He took the phone off of his nightstand and crawled out of bed slowly.

He walked out of the bedroom as to not wake Salem and Kaiba, who were sleeping soundly.

"Aibou? It's late, is everything okay?"

 _Atem! I followed your advice and it worked! Te'a agreed to go to counseling!_ Yugi's voice was excited and his words were slurring.

"I haven't seen you for weeks, Aibou. You never texted me after you spoke with Te'a and you weren't answering my messages." Atem scolded, not appreciating the late night call.

 _I know, I know...I'm a bad boy...that's why after today's counseling session, Te'a decided to take Yuna and stay at her parents' house!_ Yugi hiccuped and groaned.

"What?!" Atem said in a hushed whispered, walking down the large staircase and into the kitchen, "What happened in counseling?" He asked, his hands shaking.

 _Well...you know Te'a and I haven't really been having sex…._

"Unfortunate. But yes, I remember." Atem answering, hoping Yugi didn't stray outside of the marriage.

 _Because I don't want anymore babies...at least not yet...So, one day, I finally have the house to myself. I mean I thought I did. And, I decided to relieve a little stress…_

Atem sighed, "Masterbation is healthy, Aibou. She's overreacting…"

 _It wasn't the masterbation she was mad about...And, I need you to not be mad at me…_

"Why would I be mad at you?" Atem asked, getting himself a glass of water.

 _Becaaauuuuseeee...I was masterbating to Salem's instagram… And the counselor said we had to get rid of anything we were keeping from each other and...yeah…_

Atem leaned against the counter and thought to himself. He for some reason, couldn't bring himself to be upset with Yugi. After all, those pictures are posted publicly for the world to see. People can do whatever they want with those photos.

And, Atem knew that Yugi and Joey had an innocent crush on the curly haired politician.

 _Atem? Hello? You know I'd never do anything to Salem and I felt guilty about it… but Salem's account is full of pictures of her working out and...holyshit those little gym shorts? You know the ones that ride up-_

"Aibou, enough. You're clearly not in your right mind and you need to rest. I won't tell anyone because what you do in your private time is your private business." Atem said, placing his empty glass on the counter.

 _That's what the counselor said… I should have just kept my stupid mouth shut._

"I'm going to text Joey to come stay with you so you aren't alone tonight. Head straight to bed, Aibou." Atem commanded.

 _Okay, dad._

Atem hung up and shook his head.

What a mess.

"Are you okay?" Salem's voice sounded from the entrance to the kitchen.

Atem turned toward Salem and smiled, "I'm fine. Just getting some water." He said turning on the faucet and filling up his glass.

"Was that Yugi?" She asked, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the island.

Atem nodded, "He was drunk and rambling." He put the glass on the counter and sent a quick message to Joey..

"Him and Te'a are still having issues?" She was barely asking as she rolled her eyes.

Atem sighed and gazed at Salem lovingly. He was happy that the three of them were able to communicate effectively enough to where everyone felt heard.

"Hey, Salem?" Atem asked.

"Yes, habibi?"

"You would tell Kaiba and me if you weren't happy right?" He asked, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of course, Atem. Believe me, if I'm not happy you'll know." She said with a chuckle.

Atem kissed her forehead and rested his head against hers,

"I think us and our group of friends need to go to therapy…" He said jokingly.

"Why don't we then?" She said.

Atem pulled away slightly, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," She said, cupping Atem's cheek,

"Let's go to therapy."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put out!

As some of you who have been reading my stories for while know, I was terminated from my full time job the week of my birthday (May). As of last week, I have finally been offered a full time position at a large company that pays more than my last job and has more benefits.

I am slowly but surely getting my life together!

Tumblr- QueenBEWD


	25. Family Therapy

"Family" Therapy

It was silent and still in the back parlor of the Kaiba mansion. It was on the luxurious couches and chaise lounges that everyone sat, motionless, waiting for the therapist to arrive.

Not everyone was nervous.

Salem was happily chopping vegetables in the kitchen, far away from the dysfunctional group of friends.

Back in the parlor, Kaiba was trying to fill the thick air and discomfort by answering emails. Atem was obsessively scanning the iPad, hoping that the jeweler had gotten in touch with them.

He moodily locked the iPad when Salem appeared with a tray of beautifully arranged veggies, meats, and cheeses.

"I have Anansi bringing some beverages." She said, setting the tray on the large coffee table.

She straightened her self up, tossing her long hair over her shoulder, the thick locks swaying down to her taut buttocks.

Mokuba cleared his throat in discomfort when Rebecca nudged him for staring at Salem's rear.

Serenity and Tristan were taking turns yawning. The trip from Osaka and the same day session, taking its toll on the struggling young couple.

Salem smoothed out her white body con dress and sat between Kaiba and Atem. The threesome's shared couch was the furthest away from the other furniture.

Yugi and Joey were on the two seater sofa, closest to the snacks, leaving Te'a to sit in the armchair directly across from the loving trio's couch.

Te'a glared at Salem, catching herself and fixing her expression into a fake smile, "Salem, you're hair is beautiful. How do you even begin to manage it?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

Kaiba and Atem collectively rolled their eyes and waited for Salem to answer.

"I don't think you actually give a shit." Salem hummed, smiling at Anansi as the handsome young man entered the parlor with a tray full of clean glasses and a large bottle of champagne.

Atem sighed when Anansi served Kaiba first, "When I said refreshments, I meant water." He said, snatching the flute out of Kaiba's hand.

He grabbed the bottle off of the tray and pointed to it, "We can have this AFTER." He looked at Anansi, expecting the guard to follow his order and take the bottle away.

Kaiba crossed his arms, "Anansi, that bottle stays here." He barked, not bothering to get up off the couch.

He was too comfortable with Salem pressed up against him with her delicate hand resting on his muscular chest to expend any effort.

Yugi watched Anansi take the champagne and the flute away from Atem and pour Kaiba and Salem two very full glasses of liquid.

He scoffed as Anansi handed a half full glass to Atem.

The young guard was only able to escape the tense room when his watch beeped, alerting him of someone trying to buzz through the front gate. He hurriedly left the large room, leaving Atem upset and standing in front of the overly satisfied brunette.

Mokuba cleared his throat, drawing unwanted attention to himself from everyone in the room, "Oh, um. I wasn't going to say anything...I'm getting over a cold." He said, feeling more uncomfortable when Salem set her glass down on nearby accent table without taking a sip.

Joey blinked at Atem and then at Salem, realizing that the honey eyed ex- princess wasn't going to disrespect Atem by drinking after the former king had expressed his concerns. He looked over to Kaiba who was blatantly enjoying his champagne and shook his head.

Atem glared at Kaiba, returning to his seat when Isono entered the room with a guest in tow.

"Introducing Kuzo Junko, Doctor of Marriage and Family Therapy and Family Systems Therapy." The Chief of security announced before all too eagerly leaving the room.

Atem stood up excitedly and greeted the doctor, bowing out of respect, "Thank you for coming all this way, Kuzo-sensei." He said, feeling his heart flutter when he felt Salem at his side, bowing as well.

Kuzo returned their bow and looked around the room, seeing Kaiba on his phone, completely unengaged.

He returned his attention to Atem and Salem,

"Thank you for having me. I'm guessing this is the seat of honor?" He asked, gesturing to the armchair that closed off the circle of couches.

Atem nodded and took Salem's hand in his as they sat back down. He noticed that Kuzo was surveying each person carefully before his eyes landed on the bottle of champagne and Kaiba's now empty glass.

He squeezed Salem's hand nervously as Kuzo set his briefcase next to his feet.

Kuzo smiled warmly at the group, making eye contact with everyone in the circle except for Kaiba, who was still on his phone. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"Kaiba-san, the rest of the group is ready to start." Kuzo said calmly, waiting patiently for Kaiba to finish his email.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and put his phone in his jacket pocket. He possessively wrapped his arm around Salem's waist and ignored Atem when the ex-king moodily clicked his tongue.

Atem crossed his arms and glared at the carpet. He was beginning to regret this idea.

"Well, um, hello, everyone. I suppose I've already been introduced so how about we go around the circle so I can learn your names?" Kuzo said, taking a small notepad and a pen out of his briefcase.

The group looked around awkwardly, hoping someone would be brave enough to go first.

"Ugh, fine." Kaiba started, "You know who I am. Everyone does." He finished, turning his attention to Salem.

"Former Ambassador Sala Wahab but I prefer to be called Salem." She said, gently removing Kaiba's hand from around her waist. The brunette became slightly clingy when he was uncomfortable but Salem didn't want Atem to feel excluded.

"I'm Atem." He clipped, still upset with Kaiba and Anansi.

"Mokuba Kaiba...obviously."

"Rebecca Hawkins-Kaiba."

"Um, Serenity Taylor.."

"Tristan Taylor."

"Jumpin' Joey Wheeler, pro duelist!"

"Yugi Mutou."

"Te'a Mutou."

Kuzo nodded and smiled at every person as they introduced themselves and scribbled into his notepad, "My, my...three married couples, and a committed trio." He mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm the only single guy who made time for this thing." Joey said, grabbing a piece of cheese from the tray and popping it in his mouth.

"It would be out of character for a stray mutt to pass up free food." Kaiba spat.

"Fuck you, Kaiba. Atem asked me to be here so I came." Joey argued, crossing his arms in defense.

"Interesting, Joey. Is that the same reason the rest of you are here today?" Kuzo questioned, wondering why Kaiba would attack Joey for no reason.

"Well, it's the reason for the session being organized, but our group of friends has been having...issues since-" Te'a paused and looked over at Salem, wordlessly blaming the curly haired beauty for the group's discord.

Salem chuckled to herself and took a sip of her champagne. Her drink had almost been forgotten.

Atem glared at Te'a, "Why do you blame her for everything?!"

Te'a shrugged, "I'm just speaking truthfully."

"Pft. Salem isn't the reason why you took Yuna and left Yugi alone in that big old house." Kaiba scoffed, taking a sip of Salem's drink.

"Sure, help yourself." Salem murmured when Kaiba handed the glass back to her.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat and fluttered nervously, "Um, maybe we should just answer Kuzo-sensei's question…"

"Oh! No, no, I'm not going to let Kaiba think that she isn't causing problems!" Te'a retorted.

"Kaiba, you should know that Yugi was masturbating to Salem's picture in our marriage bed." She said, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

Atem and Salem rushed to hold Kaiba back when the tall, muscular brunette lunged at Yugi.

"Whoa, Kaiba!" Joey yelled, standing up and getting in front of his friend.

Luckily, Atem and Salem were able to sit Kaiba down on the couch before he could reach the smaller male.

"Mutou, what the fuck! You're married!" Kaiba growled through gritted teeth.

Yugi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration, "That was private, Te'a…"

"It stopped being private the minute you pulled up her instagram and stuffed your hand down your pants." Te'a retorted.

Atem shook his head and scoffed, "You knew that telling the group that information would cause problems and garner sympathy, Te'a."

"I mean… Even if it was private...Yugi, that's cheating…" Serenity said bravely.

Tristan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you wouldn't want Te'a rubbing one out to Kaiba or Atem would you?"

Kaiba shivered in disgust. He knew that the general public probably used his photos for the same thing, but knowing the person was a different story.

"I personally don't see the big deal. Salem's hot and her instagram is public...I've, you know...looked at it before…" Joey said, trailing off when Kaiba's glare became bloodthirsty. He cleared his throat and poured himself some champagne, drinking it immediately to shut himself up.

The room fell into silence yet again. At the lull in arguing, Kozu finally spoke, "Salem. I'd like to know your thoughts on the matter?" He said, fervently writing.

Salem gazed upward in thought and sighed, "I often feel as though this group doesn't see me as a human... "

Kozu tilted his head, "Will you elaborate?"

"Well… I'm not unaware of how I present myself...I love a tight dress and a very high heel...but the amount of stares and comments about my appearance-"

"That would stop if you wore clothes and not shreds of fabric." Te'a interrupted.

"Please, Mrs. Mutou, do not interject." Kuzo said politely.

He nodded for Salem to continue.

Salem took a deep breath, "I guess I don't care so much about being the object of someone's fantasy but...It feels like Seto and Atem's group of friends use me as a scapegoat for issues that they've had long before I came into their lives."

She moved all of her hair to one shoulder and ran her fingers through the overgrown locks, the curls frizzing up as they were separated, "Being objectified is really the most tame thing that they've done to me…"

Kuzo nodded, "So you have no qualms about a married man overly enjoying your pictures?"

Salem shook her head, "Yugi is a good person who had a lapse in judgment. He wants to be a good husband but that's kind of impossible when-"

"Oh, is this where you blame me?" Te'a said through gritted teeth, already on the defensive.

Salem blinked and twirled her curls in her fingers, "No. I was actually going to say that Yugi is overworked." She revealed, turning to look at Kaiba.

Kaiba glared at his female lover, "If Yugi has a problem with his promotion, then I can give it to someone else."

Yugi sighed and rubbed his arm, "Thank you, Salem but this promotion means a lot to me." He said, narrowing his eyes at Te'a when she clicked her tongue.

Mokuba also poured himself a glass of champage and shook his head, "Seto, you can't threaten to fire or demote an employee just because he doesn't answer your work-related texts at three in the fucking morning."

"I didn't threaten anyone." Kaiba said with a toss of his bangs.

"Oh, please. I've heard you on the phone with Aibou. It's all 'Come in early or don't, your choice.' You aren't really giving him much choice when you mention that his work rival is 'already on his way and will be here if you aren't'. That's not fair." Atem argued, turning his body to face Kaiba.

He was talking past Salem, which he knew was rude, but Kaiba needed to be told off.

Kozu scribbled on his pad again, "Mutou-san, how do you like your new position?" He asked.

Yugi shrugged, "It's my dream job, I guess."

"You guess?" Kozu pressed his pen into the notepad, waiting for Yugi to continue.

"Well, yeah. I'm a game creator and now I'm the Head of Game Development. The fact that Kaiba-kun trusts me to do a good job- to do better than a good job, means everything to me." Yugi sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees, "I'm actually beginning to agree with Salem in that we've always had these issues… Kaiba-kun and I-and everyone has come so far from where we once were…" He trailed off, rubbing at his eyes, exhausted.

Kozu nodded, "Mutou-san, I think you've come to an important realization. I'd like to know from each of you, how many hours of restful sleep do you get a night?"

"Um, I maybe get about five hours on a good night." Yugi said, finally pouring himself a glass of champagne.

"I'd say I sleep about nine hours." Joey chimed in.

Tristain sighed, "Three to four hours." He said, glaring down at his hands when everyone gaped at him.

"Even I get at least seven hours of sleep." Kaiba responded, raising an eyebrow at the spiky haired brunette. He remembered that he had offered Tristan a job a number of years ago, but the proud mechanic had refused. Kaiba guessed that Tristan didn't want to be indebted to him.

Serenity sighed, "I get about five hours of sleep. Two or three if our kids are having night terrors."

"Oh honey. Suni and Te are still having trouble in the new home?" Tea asked sympathetically.

Serenity nodded sadly and sobbed lightly, "It's so hard sometimes.." She cried, sinking into Tristan's comforting embrace. The young couple had recently purchased a new home and the mortgage payments and school system was proving to be a challenge to their growing family.

Kuzo went into his briefcase and took out a small packet of tissues. He stood up, tenderly handing the packet to Serenity with both hands, going back to his seat when she accepted the tissues.

"Please." Kuzo gestured to Mokuba, "Continue." He said politely.

"Eight hours." Mokuba said, smiling when Rebecca kisses his cheek.

"I also get eight hours. We make sure to go to bed together and wake up together everyday." Rebecca hummed, almost bragging about having the healthiest relationship.

"This isn't a competition Rebecca." Te'a scolded condescendingly. She knew Rebecca wasn't a child but sometimes the chipper blonde would show that she still had some growing up to do.

Rebecca rolled her eyes as Atem cleared his throat.

"If I don't have schoolwork to do the night before, I get around seven hours of sleep. " Atem said, realizing that Te'a had no problem communicating with Serenity and Rebecca.

"I have to get fourteen hours of sleep in order to function at a normal capacity." Salem said with a straight face, feeling like an idiot for speaking so freely.

Te'a blinked and snickered, "Wow. And you think you're so much better than everyone. I'm a housewife and sleep less than that. How do you even run your own company if you're asleep for half the day." She judged.

Rebecca scoffed and glared at Te'a, "You just said this wasn't a competition. You really are a bully to Salem."

Salem swallowed the lump in her throat, leaning against Kaiba when the blue eyed CEO pulled her close to comfort her.

Atem put his hand on Salem's thigh and kissed her cheek, "Please don't retreat into that big brain of yours, Shibo." He said gently.

Kozu gazed at Atem, "Shibo? A nickname?"

Atem nodded slowly, not meaning to say Salem's nickname so loudly.

"How fitting." Te'a spat.

Kozu looked toward Te'a and then back at Salem, writing a few short notes on the pad. He cleared his throat, "Mrs. Mutou, what would Salem have to change in order for you to treat her with respect?"

Te'a leaned back against the arm chair and sighed, "Well, maybe not acting so high mighty all the time."

Kozu quieted the group as Rebecca and Serenity started to protest, "How do you mean?"

"I don't know...just...she-" Te'a stuttered, feeling nervous.

"You have the floor, Te'a. What do I need to do?" Salem challenged, knowing Te'a's hatred came from a place of jealousy.

Te'a clicked her tongue, "Well, she called me fat."

"You called me a slut." Salem responded quickly.

"You sent me an egregious amount of money for my wedding and completely emasculated my husband by only addressing the money to me." Te'a shot back, raising her voice.

"That money was for you. Not your husband. You could have shared it with him if you wanted, but I'm pretty sure you tore up the check." Salem said simply.

"Of course I tore it up! And I flushed it down the toilet for good measure. Why would I give someone like you that satisfaction?" Te'a yelled.

"Someone like me?" Salem asked, shifting herself so she was ready to pounce at any moment.

"An entitled, spoiled, murderer. Everything was better when you were gone and you should have never come back." Te'a growled through gritted teeth.

Everyone's jaws dropped and Salem's eyes widened.

Kaiba sat up and stared at Atem, who was gazing at Salem. He tried to sit Salem down as the curly-haired beauty stood up and walked out of the parlor without another word.

"Salem wai-" Atem started, cutting himself off when Kaiba briskly followed Salem out of the room.

He sighed and shook his head. He hated when Kaiba would monopolize Salem's attention.

"Mrs. Mutou. Although I appreciate your honesty, accusing someone of murder is very harsh." Kozu said, reading Atem's expression carefully.

"It's not an accusation if it's true." Te'a grumbled.

Kozu looked at Te'a seriously, "If Her Excellency Sala Wahab has committed such a crime and is currently a risk to others, I will have to go to the police and have her detained." he said, taking his cell phone out of his blazer.

Yugi gasped, "No! Salem isn't a murderer!" He glared at his wife.

Their group had agreed to keep the details of Salem's past a secret as her actions were the only thing that had kept them and Atem safe.

But Te'a was out for blood.

Kozu looked toward Joey, "What is your opinion on Salem, Joey? You seem to be the most honest of the group."

Joey swallowed the piece of food in his mouth and began to sweat, "My opinion of her?"

Kozu shook his head, "No, your opinion _on_ how Salem is treated in your group. I hate to acknowledge this so soon but it seems like Mrs. Mutou's hatred for her, comes from a place of feeling like she's being replaced. What do you think?"

Joey rubbed his hand on his jeans and sighed, "Te'a, no matter what you'll always be our strong, happy friend...It just-It's hard seeing you stray away from that beautiful person you used to be."

Kozu smiled and nodded, "Beautifully said, Joey. Does anyone else have anything to add to that?"

Serenity lightly cleared her throat, "Well, I, um-I think you should go back to Yugi. He made one mistake and you took your child and left. Salem can't be the reason for everything."

Atem sighed sadly as each person around the circle said something that they missed about the former dancer. He gazed at Yugi when it was the large-eyed male's turn to speak.

Yugi took a deep breath and released it slowly to calm himself, "I honestly just miss the woman I fell in love with...I miss your speeches and lectures about friendship...I'm sorry for what I did but none of our problems-Any of the group's problem's, have anything to do with Salem's new role in our lives."

Te'a sighed sadly and wiped a forming tear away from her eye, "I miss you too, Yugi…"

Atem rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, feeling alone with Kaiba and Salem lurking somewhere else in the mansion. He swallowed the lump in his throat and dryly cleared his throat, hoping to stop the tears from flowing.

Kuzo took out another pack of tissues and walked over to Atem, "Do you think they're coming back?" He asked, kneeling down by the ex-pharaoh when his tears began streaming down his face.

Yugi got up without thinking, hurrying to sit next to Atem. He put his arm around Atem's shoulder and gave the distraught ex-royal a light squeeze.

Atem tried to steady his breathing, hiccuping harshly when Yugi hugged him even harder.

"Atem, what happened? Why are you crying?" Yugi asked, trying to calm his former other half down.

Mokuba clicked his tongue and sighed, "Seto hogs Salem doesn't he?" He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Remember, Salem is not an object to be shared." Kozu reminded, going back to his chair.

Rebecca shook her head, "We know. It's just that ever since she decided to be with them, Nii-Sama has made a habit of stealing her attention away from Atem."

"I can tell she doesn't want me to feel left out." Atem sobbed, "But, even Kaiba seems to love me less sometimes…" He wiped his nose on the tissue and dabbed his eyes with his knuckle, smearing his light line of eyeliner.

Yugi sighed and looked over at Mokuba. He knew that Kaiba had been acting strange lately, but he didn't know the extent of his behavior.

"Love you less?" Yugi asked, hoping that Kaiba wasn't mentally abusing Atem.

Atem blew his nose and sighed, "He doesn't mean to...it just feels like he enjoys Salem's company more. When the three of us are being intimate, he's so much sweeter with her than he is with me." He breathed slowly, his soft hiccups coming to a complete stop, "He strokes her hair and tugs on mine. He's more...himself with her…" He trailed off, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Not to say that he isn't himself around me. He is, and I love him...I get a little jealous of their bond sometimes...I want that strong of a bond between all THREE of us…" He continued.

Yugi rubbed Atem's back and smiled weakly, "The three of you have a very special bond…I'm sure Kaiba and Salem wouldn't do anything on purpose to make you feel excluded." He said, taking his hand off of Atem when Kaiba and Salem returned to the parlor.

Kaiba glared at Yugi, intimidating the smaller male into moving back to his original seat. He waited for Salem to take her seat next to Atem, before sitting down and gracefully crossing his legs.

He was refreshed.

He took Salem's hand from his lap and kissed her knuckles, enjoying the smell of her perfume mixed with their combined juices.

The entire group watched as Salem blushed uncharacteristically at Kaiba's public display of affection and Kaiba smirked against her skin.

It was then that Atem realized that his two lovers had just finished making love...without him.

One by one everyone else realized it too.

Kozu scribbled on his notepad and then set it down on the coffee table without closing it. He opened his briefcase and took out a small deck of Duel Monsters cards and a small stack of note cards.

"I know that everyone here likes games, so I've brought some cards." He started, placing the cards on the coffee table, "Here are the rules. Each person will draw a Duel Monsters card and then a note card with a question on it ." He drew a monster card and showed it to the group.

"Finally, something not completely boring." Kaiba said, ready to play.

Kozu set his lips in a tight smile as he continued to explain, "If you draw a monster that has an even number of stars, you'll answer the question on the card." He said, putting the monster card he drew at the bottom of the deck, "If you draw a card that has an odd number of starts, you'll read the question and then pick someone else to answer it."

Yugi raised his hand politely, feeling foolish as soon as he did it, "I have a question."

Kozu chuckled lightly, "Yes, Mutou-san?"

"What if we pull a magic or trap card?" Yugi asked.

"Good question. If you pull a magic card, you may have a sip of champagne or a snack off of the table. However, if you pull a trap card, you'll have to do ten jumping jacks." Kozu said, turning his attention to Kaiba, "Kaiba-san, since you're in need of _more_ stimulation, how about you draw first."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and stood, walking up to the coffee table and drawing a card off the deck. He groaned internally when he pulled an even numbered monster card. He took took a note card and read loud enough for everyone to hear, "Do you feel successful in your personal relationships?"

Kozu smiled, "Did you draw and even or an-"

"Even." Kaiba interrupted, putting the note card and Duel monsters card at the bottom of each respective stack, "And my answer is yes. Obviously. I mean look at them." He said, gesturing to Atem and Salem, "They're beautiful."

Kozu gazed at Atem's tear-stained face and then at Salem's flushed cheeks, "Is their beauty the only thing about them that you value?" He asked.

"Tch. Of course not. But, we only have you for an hour and that's not enough time for me to tell everyone how amazing they are." Kaiba grumbled, blinking in confusion when he noticed Atem's smeared eyeliner.

Kozu nodded and smiled, "Fair enough. Salem, would you draw next please."

Salem stood up gingerly and walked over to the coffee table, drawing each respective card, "Odd number." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and made eye contact with Mokuba, "Where do you think our conflict started?"

Mokuba sighed heavily and scratched his head, "Honestly, it's not as if things were amazing before you got here, Salem." He cleared his throat, "I think Te'a couldn't get over how similar you and Atem were in appearance and decided she didn't like you. And, I think it got worse when Seto and Atem pushed you out of their lives."

Kaiba glared at his younger brother, "Salem's already forgiven Atem and me for our past behavior." He said defensively.

"I'm just answering the question, Seto." Mokuba sighed, watching Salem rub her elbow in discomfort.

"You're obviously blaming my presence for the issues." Atem started, "I guess that makes sense...Ever since I came into your lives, I've done nothing but cause trouble."

"Atem, that's not true!" Yugi exclaimed, hoping the others would agree with him.

Atem sighed and leaned back into the couch, feeling his heart sink when Mokuba said,

"Yeah, no duh. Did you forget that you ruined Seto's entire dueling career? When that happened I got kidnapped and Seto was almost killed. You've ruined more lives than Seto has and you're a fucking nobody."

Atem and Kaiba's jaws dropped simultaneously while Salem's eyes widened. The rest of the group glared at the youngest Kaiba brother, unsure of what to say.

Salem realized she was still standing in the middle of the room and made a motion to sit down, pausing when she noticed that Kaiba was glaring at her.

The blue eyed CEO finally spoke, "Why did you choose Mokuba to answer that question? You know he hates Atem." Kaiba asked, upset that this information had to come out in front of everyone.

Salem opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Rebecca,

"How is it Salem's fault that Mokuba was being rude?" The blonde woman asked with a huff.

"Ugh, you always take Atem's side." Mokuba groaned crossing his arms.

"I do not 'take his side'. I'm just saying you should be grateful for everything Atem has done for you and your brother!" Rebecca retorted.

"Oh, you mean like the coma, the obsession, the kidnappings, and not to forget how Seto went missing for months just to find Atem? I should be grateful for that? No fucking way." Mokuba spat, staring Atem down as the ex-king glared back at him.

Atem shook his head and chuckled, "With the exception of the coma, none of those are directly my fault. Your brother made those choices, including endangering his own life and the lives of others." He gestured for Salem to sit next to him since Kaiba was still upset with the curly haired ex-royal, leaving Atem seated in between them.

Kozu raised an eyebrow as he studied the trio on the couch carefully, "Mr. Kaiba? Do you agree with your partner?"

Kaiba scoffed, "With Atem? Of course." He grumbled moodily.

"You seem to be upset? Do you mind shedding some light on why?" Kozu questioned, his eyes darting between Kaiba and Salem.

Kaiba turned his head toward Salem before bringing his attention back to Kozu, "I think it was an obvious question to give to someone, anyone, other than Mokuba."

Kozu looked at the pile of note cards and tapped his pen on the note pad, "You think so?"

"Obviously." Kaiba retorted.

Salem sighed through her nose and cleared her throat, "I thought the question was open ended and meant for anyone to answer. I'm pretty sure all of the questions are like that."

Kaiba glared down at the carpet for spitting a 'Whatever' in Salem's direction.

Atem put his hand on Salem's thigh and nodded his head, "I agree, Shibo."

"Of course you agree with her and not me." Kaiba muttered, suddenly noticing how much closer Atem was sitting next to Salem than earlier.

"Are we just not going to direct any questions towards Mokuba? Because that doesn't seem fair." Salem interjected, getting tired of Kaiba's immature behavior.

"You knew what you were doing when you asked him specifically." Kaiba accused, turning his full attention toward his two lovers.

"Yes. I was asking a question. I'm playing the same game you are, Tanin. I could have pulled any card. For you to think I was planning to cause problems only proves my earlier statement." She explained, her voice becoming more sharp with each word.

"Which was?" Kaiba asked, mockingly.

"That your friend group uses her as a scapegoat for your dysfunction." Kozu answered, now seeing the root of the problem, "We'll come back to this in a little bit but please, let's move on to the next person shall we? I believe it's your turn, Aknankhanen-san."

Atem sighed and stood up, feeling all eyes on him as he drew his card. He clicked his tongue and furrowed his brow, "Shit." He said, showing everyone the trap card before going to the corner of the room and performing ten perfect jumping jacks.

Yugi chuckled as Atem breathily counted out loud, "I hope I don't draw a trap card. I won't look nearly as graceful."

Atem finished his task and returned to his seat, "That sucked. I wanted to contribute."

Kozu smiled warmly, "You did. You followed the rules. Many people refuse to do the jumping jacks." He said, watching Mokuba eagerly stand up and draw a card.

Mokuba smirked and showed the room the even numbered monster card, "Let's see what the next question is.." he trailed off, pulling a note card from the stack and reading aloud, "Do you feel as though the conflict has escalated past the point of repairing your friendships and relationships?"

Mokuba sighed and placed the card underneath the stack, "I guess it all depends on what each of us sees the conflict as...Yes, I don't like Atem but he makes my brother happy." He walked back over to his couch and sat down, "I think that if we're ALL going to get past whatever is going on, we need to be okay with maybe not being the best of friends with each other."

Kozu scribbled on his notepad again before asking, "How do you mean?"

Mokuba leaned back against the fluffy cushions and sighed, "Well, take Te'a and Salem for instance, Te'a definitely started this feud but wants to believe that Salem started it with her wedding gift. " He started.

"Mhmm…" Kozu hummed, listening intently.

"But what really started this was jealousy, misunderstanding, and petty behavior. They don't have to be friends but they're going to have to tolerate each other if Atem and Yugi are going to be in each other's lives." Mokuba finished, surprised when the others nodded in silent agreement.

"Very nicely said." Rebecca agreed as she got up to draw a card, "Oh, hell yeah." She said, showing everyone the magic card and pouring herself a glass of champagne, which was now room temperature.

Serenity sighed and stood up. She shyly shuffled to the coffee table and drew a card, "It's an even number." She drew a note card and held back tears as she read the question out loud, "Do you feel like you've done enough to help de-escalate the conflict?"

She set the card under the stack and stared at the floor, "I don't know...I think I try to stick up for Salem when I can but…" She trailed off, her voice shaking as tears streamed down her face, "I'm sorry. I'm really bad a being the center of attention can I please sit down?"

Kozu nodded and smiled at the shy redhead, "Thank you for speaking honestly and bravely voicing your needs when you felt uncomfortable."

Tristan comforted his wife and stared at the therapist, "I don't really do the feelings thing so can I pass?"

Te'a rolled her eyes, "We all have to draw a card, Tristan. Even Kaiba participated."

Kaiba glared at the short haired former dancer, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, Kaiba. Even you agree that you don't really like to participate in anything our group does." Joey defended, feeling validated when Yugi nodded slowly.

Atem and Salem gazed at each other then at Kaiba, gauging the CEO's reaction.

"So is your bar whether or not I contribute to this shitty group of friends?" Kaiba asked, trying to mask his hurt feelings.

"Yes." Mokuba said, "And that bar is on the floor."

Kaiba huffed and stared at the carpet, feeling more than offended. He felt as though he's done more than enough for Atem and his friends over the years. But, of course, his achievements were overlooked while Atem and Yugi's were praised.

"Fine, I'll draw the fucking card." Tristain responded moodily, getting up and taking a card off the top of the deck, sighing with relief when it was a magic card.

He took a slice of smoked meat off of the table and sat down, "Glad, I drew when I did."

Kozu laughed lightly, "See. There are many reasons for participation."

"Well, you ain't gotta tell me to draw a card twice!" Joey yelled in excitement, drawing a card from the deck, "Even numbered! Okay, Who do you think is the most willing to change?" He returned the card to the bottom of the stack and put his index finger to his chin in thought, "Well, I'd have to go with Salem."

Salem shifted uncomfortably in her seat when the entire room shifted their gaze in her direction, "Me? Why?"

"I mean, you've already made a lot of sacrifices and changes to be with Atem and Kaiba. You went from royalty to an ex-politician. And now you're…" He trailed off, gesturing to the beautiful charcuterie plate on the table, "...choppin' veggies for the 'men of the house'...you've done so much to belong...and I feel like you shouldn't have to take shit from anybody after what you've been through to get here." Joey cleared his throat awkwardly and sat down.

Salem mouth was agape. She didn't know what to say or how to feel. She swallowed the lump in her throat and gazed at Atem in confusion when the ex-king handed her a small packet of tissues. She became even more confused when Kaiba reached over and used his thumb to brush away a tear that was sliding down her cheek.

"Oh." She breathed, gratefully taking the tissues from Atem, and dabbing it gently against her cheek.

She didn't realize that she had started to cry.

Kozu studied Salem's reaction, "What are you feeling right now, Salem?"

Salem sniffled lightly and smiled at the therapist, "Validated."

"Damn, I think Joey just won therapy." Tristan said with a laugh.

Kozu shook his head, "Joey made a wonderful statement. But, there is still much more work to be done and more truth to uncover. Please, Mutou-san." He said, gesturing to the cards on the table, "It is your turn."

Yugi nervously drew a card, cringing when he pulled an odd numbered monster. He gazed at Te'a as he took a note card from the stack, hoping that whatever the question was, it would fix their current situation.

He cleared his throat and read aloud, "Do you think you are willing to forgive the people that have wronged you?" He returned the card to the bottom of the deck and sat down, waiting for his wife to answer.

Te'a sighed and smiled weakly at Yugi, "I can't stay mad at you for long, you know that." She turned to look at Salem, "But there are somethings that I just can't forgive."

Kozu pressed his pen into the notepad and looked at Te'a, "Are you saying you don't forgive your husband?"

Te'a shook her head, "I'm saying I forgive him but my feelings on Salem remain the same. I'm not going to respect her just because Joey thinks she's better than everyone here."

The entire room sighed collectively before Kozu gestured for Te'a to draw a card from the table.

Once Te'a, had her card she rolled her eyes, "Odd numbered."

"Ah, this is a good opportunity then. Mrs. Mutou, I would like you to direct your question to Salem." Kozu said, watching Te'a pull a note card from the stack.

Te'a sighed and put her hand on her hip as she read the card in Salem's general direction, "Who here is willing to change the least?" She slammed the card down on the table, already knowing Salem's answer.

Everyone looked at Salem expectantly, waiting for her to name the former dancer.

Salem sighed and gazed at Kozu, "Do I really need to say it?"

Kozu nodded, "You could have a different answer. Like earlier."

Salem shook her head, "No. I don't. My answer is Te'a."

Kozu smiled, "Thank you for being honest. With that, our game is over. If you all are ready, I'd like to give you my thoughts." He said, flipping back to the beginning of the notepad.

"That's what I'm paying you for…" Kaiba grumbled, ready for the hour to be done.

Kozu chuckled, "Right, Mr. Kaiba. Of course. Based on what I've seen here today, I do agree that you all use Salem as a lightning rod to absorb your dysfunction." He looked down at the pad and continued, "It seems to me that there are issues stemming from insecurity, jealousy, and personal grudges. And, you all have given Salem the job as punching bag to let those issues out on someone who you deem strong enough to be able to take such abuse."

Kozu flipped to the next page in his notepad, "It's not surprising that the larger group does this, as with most large groups of friends you are bound to have issues. But where I find this behavior most peculiar, is with you three." He explained, pointing to Kaiba, Atem, and Salem's couch,

"Us? Why? We don't treat Salem like that." Atem defended, knowing that he sometimes felt left out but he never blamed Salem for his feelings.

"It's hard to notice if you aren't looking for it. But, I saw that the minute Mr. Kaiba didn't feel like the smartest out of the three of you, he would direct his aggression toward Salem." Kozu said, clicking the pen closed, "It seems as if you in particular, Atem, put Salem on a pedestal, which in turn pressures her into being the picture you see in your head...and when she's not, you feel betrayed."

Kozu cleared his throat, "That kind of pressure would make anyone depressed and anxious. And by Salem's sleep schedule, it's quite obvious she's using sleep and rest to cope with her feelings of inadequacy."

Atem gazed down at his hands in guilt.

Yes.

He did do that.

He thought he had stopped doing that to Salem but he guessed those feelings still came up from time to time.

"Now, Mr. Kaiba it seems as if you do respect Salem but remind her through your actions that you don't have to respect her." Kozu continued.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I respect Salem regardless of my own feelings. I would never physically threaten-"

"Mr. Kaiba, Atem did alert me prior to this session that you have a history of abusive behavior toward him and Salem. And, from what I gather, everyone in this room should be afraid of you." Kozu interrupted, "I'm happy that they have forgiven and you have done the work to redeem yourself in their eyes, but please do not forget how much bigger you are than them. You may not mean to seem threatening, but your body language speaks volumes to what you're feeling on the inside."

Kaiba glared at the therapist and pursed his lips. He hated that his past actions were coming back to haunt him. He just wanted to forget and move on.

But.

He guessed that Salem would never forget how he had treated her.

"On the subject of respect, while it seems you do have respect for Salem most of the time, you have little to no respect for Atem. As a student of psychology, Atem knows that alcohol during a session is ludacris. Yet, here it is for everyone to drink when they feel the slightest bit uncomfortable." Kozu said, waving his hand at the flat, room temperature bottle of Dom Peringon.

"Now, that's just plain untrue." Kaiba disagreed.

"Well…" Salem, Yugi, and Atem said in unison.

"Kaiba-kun, you completely disregarded Atem's wishes about the alcohol not even an hour ago." Yugi said, feeling awkward and uncomfortable speaking to his boss in such a manner.

Salem nodded, "I try not to encourage your behavior, but you and I have the same weaknesses and interests so Atem's wishes end up getting ignored." She explained.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose, "Anansi's the one who brought the alcohol."

"Yes, but he defers to your wishes even when I give him a direct order." Atem sighed in frustration. He didn't know the session was going to turn into the group trying to explain Kaiba's disrespectful behavior.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled, "Well, why would he listen to you at all?"

Everyone in the room snapped their heads to Atem, ready for an all-out argument.

"What do you mean by that, _Seto."_ Atem asked through gritted teeth, trying to maintain his composure.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and set his lips in a tight smile, "It's not as if you sign his checks."

Salem sighed heavily and got up from her spot, moving to Mokuba and Rebecca's couch to sit away from her two lovers. She knew this was a touchy subject, and always chose to stay out of it whenever it came up.

Atem scoffed and shook his head, "Anansi is employed by you but not paid by you. Just because it comes out of a joint account you and Salem didn't tell me about, doesn't mean that all of that money belongs to you." He felt everyone in the room shift uncomfortably.

Oh no…

Atem had never told his friends about the bank account.

Yugi spoke, "Kaiba-kun… I don't think it's fair to bring Atem back and then make him feel less than for not having millions of dollars to contribute to the household."

"The joint account wasn't my idea." Kaiba said simply, looking directly at Salem.

Te'a laughed and sighed, "And it comes full circle." She said, gazing at Kozu.

Kozu pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "I think we're getting slightly off topic here. Salem isn't the issue. You all are so willing to blame her, when Mr. Kaiba is the one who incites conflict on purpose. The minute he can shift blame to Salem, he does. And you all fall for it every time." He explained.

Everyone thought in silence as Kaiba stared at the therapist with the intent to kill.

Joey piped up, "Huh. I guess we're all used to moneybags causing problems we just kinda-"

"Let it slide…" Mokuba finished, glaring at his brother.

Kaiba's eyes widened as he looked around the room to find everyone glaring back at him.

Everyone except Salem.

Of course she wasn't upset with him. She knew what it was like to be on the outside.

It killed him that she understood him so well. It killed him that he's still making her life harder after he promised he'd be better.

He had promised everyone that he'd be better.

Kozu shut his notepad loudly and sighed, "I have to say that we've unpacked quite a bit, but there is still more work to be done. What I do see here, is that regardless of your issues, you all care for one another," He said, packing up his briefcase, "And,if you want to continue to be in each other's lives, you will need to learn how to either move on from the past, or learn to be pleasant with those that you have major issues with."

The other guests stood up, ready to leave the thick, awkward air that was suffocating everyone in the room.

Kaiba remained seated and kept his gaze at the floor, "Kozu. I have yet to give you your check." He said, feeling everyone glare at him as they left the back parlor.

Kozu nodded and patiently waited for everyone except Salem, Atem, and Kaiba to leave.

Atem walked over to Salem and gently pulled her into an embrace. He smiled when she returned the hug and kissed his cheek. He slid his hands down to her hips and looked over at Kaiba, who was now writing a check to a very surprised Kozu.

He raised his eyebrow and then looked at Salem, "What is he doing?" He whispered, watching Kozu frantically bow to Kaiba several times before exiting the room.

Kaiba ran tousled his hair and gazed at Atem and Salem before finally walking over to them.

"I'm still mad at you." Atem grumbled, letting go of Salem and backing away from the blue eyed CEO.

"Okay." Was all Kaiba said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

Atem huffed and crossed his arms, "Okay?"

Kaiba nodded, distracted by his thoughts.

Atem growled in anger, "I can't. I can't do this with you right now, Seto. Salem, I'm going to go talk to Yugi." He said before turning on his heel and storming out of the parlor.

Kaiba breathed out through his nose before feeling the lump in his throat become too much to bear. He tried his best to blink the tears out of his eyes but couldn't control them.

The next thing he knew, Salem's arms were around his neck, pulling him down into her chest. He kneeled in front of her as she sat down on the couch, moving his head from her chest to her lap.

He tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes and focus on the feeling of Salem's fingers carding through his hair.

"How many sessions did you buy, Tanin?" She asked, her smooth, knowing voice was music to Kaiba's ears.

Kaiba nuzzled his head into Salem's lap as more tears streamed down his cheeks,

"Thirty."

* * *

I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.

Thank you for reading and now that we've gone through this therapy session, we can move on to the FUN stuff!

Tumblr- QueenBEWD


	26. Big Night

Big Night

Kaiba yawned and groaned as he typed away on his laptop. He paused and took his phone out of his jacket pocket, frowning when there were no messages.

It had been a trying two weeks since the group therapy session.

He had apologized to Atem for his behavior but the ex-king was still upset.

On a normal day, Kaiba would have woken up with Atem and Salem piled against him. Their soft snoozing would have made it hard for Kaiba to want to leave for work. He would have tangled his fingers in Salem's curly hair and stroked Atem's smooth jawline.

But this morning, he jolted awake to find that he was in bed alone. He knew Atem had been sleeping in his old room but Salem had been sleeping with Kaiba every night.

He thought nothing of it until he didn't receive a 'Good morning, Tanin' text from Salem.

He knew that her and Atem were both home as Atem didn't have class on Friday's and Salem would attend meetings via facetime from Kaiba's office.

He typed out a quick message, hoping to hear from either of his lover's immediately.

 **Seto Kaiba: Goddess, I didn't hear from you this morning and you weren't in bed. Is everything okay?**

 **..**

…

… **.**

 **..**

✓ **Read 5:57pm**

Kaiba's eyes widened.

" _Oh, hell no!"_ Kaiba thought, typing another frantic text to Salem.

 **Seto Kaiba: Don't tell me you're ignoring me too, Goddess. I know Atem is upset but I'd hoped that you'd remain impartial.**

 **..**

…

…

 **Goddess: jgjrhujealnirenbbnnnnnnnnn**

Kaiba blinked at his phone and furrowed his brow.

 **Seto Kaiba: Salem? What's going on?**

…

 **..**

✓ **Read 6:02pm**

Kaiba growled and shoved his phone into his blazer. He logged off of his laptop and monitors, packing his computer into his bag. He sighed when he heard a knock at his office door.

"What?!" He yelled, not scaring off the brave soul who opened the large double doors.

Yugi chuckled as he closed the doors behind him and put a hand on his hip, "I see you're holding up well." He said, staying at the far end of the office.

Kaiba glared at the smaller lavender eyed male, "It must be nice to get to fuck your wife again. Salem and Atem are both holding out on me and now Salem won't respond to my texts." He grumbled, pulling his laptop bag on his shoulder.

"It's only been two weeks, Kaiba-kun. Atem is going to calm down when he wants. As for Salem, she's normally pretty open with her feelings right? Maybe she's just trying to make sure Atem feels supported?"

Kaiba shook his head and walked up to Yugi, "It's not like her to ignore me. No matter how upset Atem is, she's always been able to balance both of us." He said, opening the office door and heading out into the elevator lobby.

Yugi followed him and sighed, "Kaiba-kun, Atem has been texting me…Are you um, going to propose to Salem?"

Kaiba froze as he reached out to press the elevator button. He told Atem to keep the proposal and the new house a secret from everyone. Everyone including Yugi.

"Kaiba-kun, I won't tell anyone. Atem sent me an email last night to try and catch you at work today." Yugi murmured, walking into the elevator behind Kaiba.

"And why would you need to talk to me about our private plans?" Kaiba grumbled, pressing the button for the parking garage.

"Because the jeweler is going to deliver Salem's ring to your new monstrosity of a house this evening. He had me text everyone for an emergency meeting. I think he's decided that you're proposing tonight?" Yugi braced himself for yelling.

Kaiba chuckled, "The jeweler sent me an email as well since it's a large purchase coming from my account." He checked his watch and then sighed, "That's why I'm concerned that I haven't heard from Salem all day."

Yugi gazed at the descending numbers, not minding the brief moment of silence between them.

"I was curious about why the ring would need to be delivered by armored van so I had Atem show me the final picture that the jeweler had sent both of you…" Yugi trailed off, adjusting his purple silk tie, "Kaiba-kun, I'm not saying that she doesn't deserve it...but 700 million yen on a ring?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "If you could afford something like that for Te'a you wouldn't hesitate either. It's more than just a ring and you know that." The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Kaiba exited the elevator car and groaned internally when Yugi followed him to his private parking space.

"You aren't wrong, Kaiba-kun. But-and this is selfish of me, but I know that once Te'a sees your new house and Salem's ring…" Yugi scratched the back of his head and sighed, not knowing how to continue.

Kaiba unlocked the door to his dark blue tesla and got inside, "Te'a doesn't have to come if you're that worried about it." He said, putting his key in the ignition as the door closed automatically.

"We'll be there, Kaiba-kun. Mokuba and Rebecca are still in town so I took the liberty of sending them the address of our 'Emergency Meeting'." Yugi sighed, catching a glimpse of Kaiba's brand new rolex as the blue eyed CEO waved him off.

Yugi raised an eyebrow and thought it strange that Kaiba would have had time to purchase such an expensive piece on his own. He wondered what else the tall brunette had purchased while he was on his shopping spree.

Kaiba watched Yugi back up as he pulled out of his parking space and sped toward the Kaiba mansion. He felt bad for being so standoffish toward the smaller male, but sometimes Yugi would push Kaiba's buttons in just the right way.

He gazed out onto the road and sighed. He was nervous.

He knew he didn't have any reason to be but the thought of proposing to Salem in front of a group of people who could care less about the ex-princess seemed…braggy.

He shook his head and chuckled to himself as he began to understand Yugi's concern.

It wasn't just Salem's ring or the new estate.

Kaiba looked at his silver watch and clicked his tongue. He kept his eyes on the road as he reached into his glove compartment, pulling out a small velvet box.

He had been enjoying his money a little more than normal lately.

Not only had he been planning to spoil Salem and Atem rotten, but himself as well.

This new lifestyle he had in mind for his growing family was something that he shouldn't shove in everyone else's faces. Especially if he had no plans of being more involved with Atem's friends.

There was a new responsibility that came with this proposal because he wasn't just proposing to Salem but to Atem as well...

He and Atem had worked to make their dream home into a reality and to create a ring that they felt Salem deserved.

If he wanted a life with Atem too, he would have to be more open to his group of friends. And, so would Salem.

" _Ugh she's not going to like that...but she'll do it for Atem…"_ Kaiba though, pulling into his long driveway past the security gate.

He sighed as he parked in his large lot and got out of the car. He stuffed the small box into his jacket pocket, hoping it wasn't obvious.

Maybe he and Atem could talk in private before they went to the new house. He would have to be vulnerable and honest but he could do that.

He could do that for Atem.

"Good evening, Sir." Isono greeted, taking Kaiba's laptop bag.

"Hello, Isono. Is Anansi already on location?" Kaiba asked, starting toward the staircase.

Isono bowed, "Yes, sir. Atem has been...keeping Her Majesty distracted…all day." He straightened up and cleared his throat nervously.

Kaiba paused and turned to look at his servant, "Distracted?"

Isono nodded and shifted awkwardly, "Yes, sir. As much as I don't like taking orders from him, I was glad I stayed out of the upstairs area today."

Kaiba furrowed his brow as Isono left the foyer. He soon put two and two together and ran up the stairs three steps at a time.

He slowed to a brisk walk as he approached the guest room, his heart fluttering when he heard a familiar high pitched moan coming from the other side of the door.

He slowly turned the handle and quietly opened the door, almost fainting at the sight on the bed.

Salem was laying prone, held in place by Atem's strong hands around her neck. Her legs were draped over Atem's shoulders as he thrusted into her at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Kaiba couldn't take his eyes off of Atem's taut glutes as the ex-king slammed against Salem quickly and then pulled out as slowly as possible.

He boldly walked into the room, catching Salem's attention.

She opened her mouth to speak to Kaiba, moaning instead when Atem rolled his hips against hers.

"Holy shit, Atem..." Was all Kaiba could say as the former royal finally pried his attention away from Salem and gazed at Kaiba through lust-filled eyes.

Kaiba reached a hand out to stroke Atem's flustered cheek, "I'll give you two a little privacy." He said, kissing Salem and Atem's sweaty brows.

He started to leave but yelped when he was pulled down onto the bed. He was suddenly pinned onto his back between Salem and Atem.

"Welcome home, Tanin…" Salem purred, biting the shell of his ear.

Kaiba grunted and gasped, looking down at his belt as Atem began to unbuckle and unzip his pants.

"Aren't you still mad at me?" Kaiba asked breathily.

Atem looked into Kaiba's eyes, his intense gaze causing the CEO to melt, "Not tonight." He said with a wink, "I'm sure us royals can make some time for the lowly CEO." He chuckled, winking in Salem's direction.

Kaiba's eyes widened when Salem mounted his face.

He knew the three of them had somewhere to be but…

" _The others can wait…"_

* * *

Kaiba shook out his damp hair, getting out of the shower before his two smaller lovers.

"Don't get too comfortable in there." He said, quickly drying his hair and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He hurried out of the bathroom and snatched his blazer off of the floor to retrieve the small box from his jacket. He quickly went into the walk-in closet and dressed himself, placing the ring box inside his suit jacket.

He took a deep breath and gazed at himself in the floor length mirror.

He could do this.

He sauntered out of the closet and smirked at Salem as the curly haired beauty yawned.

"Don't tell me you're tired already?" Kaiba chuckled, playing with one of her wet ringlets.

She sighed and gazed into Kaiba cerulean eyes, "Do we have to go to whatever this is? Atem hasn't been telling me anything either and I'm exhausted." She whined, flopping into the bed.

Atem walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Salem, "You'll be glad we went." He said kissing her on her forehead, "Now get dressed. Wear that pink frilly thing." He said, shuffling into the closet.

Salem laughed and shook her head, "The pink fit and flare dress with layered tulle underneath?" She asked standing up slowly. She was incredibly sore from their earlier romp.

Atem appeared in closet frame holding the exact dress she had described, "This thing."

She smiled lovingly at Atem as she took the dress out of his hands, "Okay, I don't see why not."

Kaiba studied the dress carefully, wondering where he had seen Salem wear it before.

Then it hit him.

She had worn it to the dinner party Mokuba had thrown all those years ago. The dinner party where Yugi had proposed to to Te'a.

The dinner party where Salem had taken him to another reality and in turn causing their relationship to spiral out of control.

"No!" He yelled, apologizing with his eyes when his smaller lovers gazed at him in confusion.

He cleared his throat, "Don't you have anything else? Something new?" He asked, trying to cover his tracks.

Atem raised an eyebrow at Kaiba as Salem hummed to herself and tapped her index finger against her lower lip.

She walked into the closet and sighed, "I have this…" She said, dragging out a dress bag and throwing it on the bed.

She unzipped the bag revealing a floor length light pink beaded kaftan.

Atem gasped at the way pink and light green beads complimented the gold embroidery throughout the dress and on the matching belt.

Kaiba took the dress out of its bag laid it out fully on the bed. The sleeves were sheer but had more beading throughout to contrast against the skin. The body of the dress itself was cream colored but the middle satin insert was a dark blush.

He smiled to himself, "This is perfect…"

Salem adjusted her towel and sighed, "This isn't too much? Is this a formal event?"

Atem nodded, "Shibo, please. Wear this…" he pleaded, feeling the smooth satin and intricate embroidery.

Salem shifted her gaze from Atem to Kaiba and then to the dress, "Do you two need to tell me something?"

Atem shook his head, "No."

He looked guilty. He hated lying to Salem and it didn't help that he was awful at it.

Kaiba smirked and crossed his arms, "It's a party, Salem. That's all." He said, watching Atem nervously get dressed in a tan suit with a white dress shirt and dark red tie.

Salem adjusted her towel and sighed, "I need to figure out what to do with my hair. If I leave it down it'll get caught on the embroidery." She said, playing with her damp curls.

"Take your time. Atem and I will wait for you downstairs." Kaiba kissed Salem's forehead and pulled Atem out of the room, barely giving the ex-king enough time to grab a pair of dress shoes.

Atem grunted as he yanked his arm out of Kaiba's grip once they were downstairs, "You can't pull me like that, Kaiba." He grumbled, moodily adjusting his tie and slipping on his shoes.

"I thought you weren't going to be mad at me tonight." Kaiba responded, absentmindedly patting his jacket to make sure the ring box was still there.

Atem rolled his eyes and adjusted his wavy flyaways, "I won't be. At least not in front of Salem and everyone else."

Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms, "I've been trying to tell you that I'm going to start therapy at the end of this month. I've prepaid and everything."

"That doesn't mean I can't still have feelings, Kaiba. I'm still upset with your behavior and I recognize that you're taking steps to be better but I still need time." Atem retorted, eyeing the strange bump in Kaiba's jacket.

Atem walked up to Kaiba and placed his hand on the bump, raising his eyebrow when Kaiba ever so slightly took Atem's hand in his, trying to sneak a kiss.

Atem backed away, in no mood for Kaiba antics and glared at his male lover, "What's in your pocket?"

Kaiba shrugged stupidly, unable to think of something quick enough.

Atem put his hands on his hips, "Really? You're going to shrug at me?"

Kaiba blinked at Atem and shrugged again, mentally kicking himself when he realized the repeated motion made the ex-king even angrier.

Atem glared even harder at Kaiba and crossed his arms, "You're lucky this night is so important to the three of us or I'd-"

"I'm ready." Salem's smooth voice echoed at the top of the staircase.

Kaiba and Atem froze in astonishment at Salem's fully done up hair and make up. They watched with their mouths agape as she descended the grand staircase.

She floated up to them, the long dress covering her feet giving the illusion that she was hovering over the ground.

"Do I look alright?" She asked, becoming worried when the men in front of her continued their silence.

"Shibo-I mean...Salem, you look amazing…" Atem said, twirling a loose ringlet in his finger. He admired Salem's beautiful curls in its updo and the small traces of glitter and gold adornments in her hair.

Kaiba nodded in agreement, unable to put his intense feelings into words. He gazed at Atem and Salem as the two of them took the lead to the towncar.

He was lucky.

He was so lucky.

He locked eyes with Isono as they all made it out to the car.

Isono gave Kaiba a subtle smile as he opened the door for the beautiful trio.

Kaiba let Atem and Salem slide onto the leather seats first while he stood by the door, "Is everyone..?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"They're ready and waiting." Isono whispered back, putting a hand on Kaiba's shoulder to stop the blue eyed CEO from getting in the car.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at his graying chief of security, "What is it?"

He waited patiently, searching Isono's eyes for any indication of what was on his mind. After a moment, Kaiba realized that Isono was holding back tears.

Isono cleared his throat, "I'm proud of you, son."

Kaiba's heart jumped into his throat and his eyes became hot. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at Isono, "Wish me luck."

"You've never needed it, sir."

Kaiba tried his best to keep his composure as he slid next to Salem. He gave Isono a curt nod before the chief of security shut the car door.

Atem rolled his eyes at the suspicious behavior outside the car and put his hand on Salem's thigh, "I have a request." He said, ignoring Kaiba as the car peeled out of the driveway and past the security gates.

Salem gazed at Atem beautifully, "Yes, habibi?"

Atem chuckled and delicately cupped Salem's cheek, doing his best not to smear or ruin Salem's perfect makeup, "Keep an open mind tonight." He said, lightly kissing Salem's forehead.

Kaiba glared at Atem as Salem laughed nervously.

Atem sent his own glare right back at his male lover.

Salem turned her attention from Atem to Kaiba and then back to Atem, "Okay. I don't like this."

Kaiba and Atem froze.

Shit.

They knew they could only fib for so long but they were so close to their end goal, they couldn't let the secret out now!

Kaiba twirled a loose curl around his finger and smiled innocently, "What do you mean, Goddess?" He leaned over and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Salem's neck to distract her from Atem's distraught expression.

Atem's heart was beating rapidly. He was going to tell her. They were on their way to the surprise so it wouldn't ruin it if he told her now, right?

He tapped his finger against his knee nervously as Salem sighed at Kaiba's touch.

"Stop it, Tanin. You two are up to something…" She trailed off, letting herself become fully distracted by Kaiba's ministrations.

Atem slyly took out his phone and tapped out a quick message to Kaiba.

 **Atem: Anansi is going to meet us at the gate. Isono should have the details. Do you know what you're going to say? Should we just tell her now?**

Kaiba jumped lightly when he felt his phone buzz in his jacket pocket. He quietly slipped his phone out as Atem feigned jealousy.

"I'm here too, you know…" Atem murmured, giving Salem his big crimson puppy dog eyes.

Salem turned to Atem and gave the ex-king an apologetic smile, "Sorry, habibi. You know I don't mean to…"

Atem took her soft hand in his and kissed her delicate fingers, "Don't you get a little jealous when Seto and I are together too?" He asked, already knowing that her answer would be a firm,

"No, Atem. I love you both very much." She said, giving Atem quick peck on the lips as to not leave a lipstick stain.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he read the message and typed out a swift reply.

 **Seto Kaiba: Don't say anything, Atem. And why am I the only one giving a speech? This is about the three of us.**

Atem's phone buzzed loudly, causing Salem to turn to look at Kaiba who was now innocently gazing out the window.

She raised an eyebrow and looked back at Atem, "I'm not an idiot." She spat, snatching her hand out of Atem's grip.

Kaiba and Atem looked at each other, shocked by Salem's sudden change in mood.

The ex-rivals had noticed that Salem had gotten better at controlling her anger. The former princess rarely exhibited audible frustration.

This moment was definitely an exception.

Kaiba put a gentle hand on Salem's thigh, "Goddess-"

"No." Salem growled, "I've had enough of you two acting strangely. I don't get jealous of you two, but I do get upset when I'm not involved." She crossed her arms and set her face in a grumpy frown, "I'm tired, hungry, and I just want to go home and curl up with a glass of wine and a book. This is too much for me tonight." She huffed, her already made up cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples. He gazed at Atem, becoming nervous as the car began to slow down.

Atem looked out the window and felt his heart flutter.

They were here.

They were at their new home and Salem was at her limit of tomfoolery for the evening.

Atem bravely looked at his messages and then at Kaiba, nodding at his blue eyed lover as the car came to a calm halt.

"We've arrived." Isono said from the front seat, visibly nervous as he stepped out of the driver's seat to open the door for the trio.

Atem gulped and got out of the car, holding his hand out for Salem. When she didn't move he looked over the hood of the car at Kaiba who was urging her from his end as well.

Kaiba blinked at Salem and then over to Atem. His heart jumped when he saw Anansi, fast approaching from the other side of the large dark gate.

"Goddess, please get out of the car." He said patiently, looking over at the gate once more, seeing slight signs of movement on the other side.

Shit.

Atem also turned to look at the gate, catching a glimpse of Yuna's little feet high up off of the ground.

He didn't know Yugi and Te'a couldn't get a babysitter.

He loved Yuna like she was his own daughter but he knew that having a toddler stay quiet was a daunting task.

He looked back toward Salem, who was refusing to get out of the town car, "Shibo, please."

"No. I would like to go home. Now." She demanded, her royal attitude resurfacing at the worst possible moment.

"But, Goddess, we are home." Kaiba said, hoping to spark Salem's interest.

Salem rolled her eyes, "The car never turned around and we never stopped at the gate. Don't lie to me."

"But we're at the gate right now, Shibo. We just need you to get out of the car before we can go inside." Atem added, playing off of Kaiba as best he could.

Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently as Anansi appeared at his side and tapped a small velvet box against his forearm.

He gazed at the ring box and then at Anansi, "She won't get out of the car." He whispered.

Anansi opened his mouth to speak when Salem growled in frustration.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" She huffed angrily.

Anansi sighed and gazed at Atem, who was nervously looking at the front gate, "Mr. Kaiba, please join Atem in front of the gate. I'll speak with Lady Sala." He said, his deep thunderous voice changing the energy in the air.

Kaiba took the box from the young guard and nodded, wordlessly gesturing to Atem to get away from the town car.

Atem walked by Kaiba's side and stood in front of the gate, "Aibou, are you there?" He asked, trying to make it seem like he was speaking with Kaiba and not to his friends through the bars.

"We're all here, Atem." Yugi said, "We're really excited...for all of you." He finished, backing away from the gate when Salem stormed out of the car.

"Good luck you two." Joey whispered quickly.

Kaiba and Atem gazed into each others eyes, both of them scared and excited for this gigantic next step.

Kaiba held Salem's ring behind his back and readied his hand in his jacket pocket for Atem's. He didn't know how he was going to go about proposing to two people at once.

 _I should have thought this through…_ He realized as Salem's furious expression became more clear the closer she got to the gate.

Atem gulped nervously and stood closer to Kaiba. He didn't like seeing the curly haired ex-royal royal upset in any capacity but seeing her this angry was terrifying.

Kaiba leaned in to whisper in Atem's ear, "I need you to diffuse. We can't do this with her so upset."

Atem gulped and gazed up at Kaiba nervously and then gazed at Salem, who was now tapping her foot impatiently and looking at Atem and Kaiba expectantly.

"This isn't our fucking house." She spat, glaring at the two scheming duelists.

Atem stepped closer to Salem and ran his hands down her upper arms, "Salem, this _is_ our house. It is now." He murmured, cautiously kissing Salem's forehead.

Kaiba took the opportunity to ready Salem and Atem's rings, opening both boxes and kneeling.

He didn't like this, kneeling like some sort of idiot. It's not like Salem and Atem were..royalty…

Oh.

Shit.

He stayed kneeling, suddenly feeling as if he wasn't close enough to the ground.

His heart lurched and his stomach flipped as he made eye contact with Salem first.

 _I'm going to vomit.._ Kaiba thought, watching Salem's expression morph from anger to complete shock. He tried his best to curl the corners of his mouth into a small smile while he awkwardly held the open velvet boxes in each hand.

Atem chuckled, realizing that Salem's change in expression must have been from Kaiba opening the box containing her extravagant engagement ring-wedding band duo.

He furrowed his brow in confusion when Salem motioned with her head for him to turn around.

He gasped when he turned to see Kaiba kneeling, holding Salem's sparkling ring in one hand, and in the other, a fourteen karat yellow gold wedding band with a raw cut ruby in the center.

The band itself had intricately carved leaves that vined up to the red stone. He felt his face grow hot as Salem stepped to his side and held his hand, both of them staring down at Kaiba in shock.

Kaiba cleared his throat and gazed up at the two beautiful people who changed his life, "Atem, Salem, I-" He cleared his throat again, realizing he was beginning to tear up.

Shit.

He blinked the tears out of his eyes and swallowed the bubble in his throat, "Both of you have helped me in more ways than I could ever begin to count." He turned his gaze to Atem, "Atem, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have tried to better myself to be the best duelist and leader I can be." He knew he still had work to do on his manipulative tendencies, but he wanted to be better. He wanted to be better for them.

"Salem, we've been through so much over the last three years and I didn't expect to meet someone so caring and empathetic after Atem left." Kaiba continued, "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. You saved my life and I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you and Atem want for nothing."

Atem and Salem had tears streaming down their cheeks. They had their hands clasped together tightly, each of them giving the other a light squeeze as if to wake them up from a dream.

Kaiba spoke again, "Atem, Salem... Will you marry me?" His voice wavered uncharacteristically.

He knew that the two ex-royals both loved him deeply but he couldn't help but release a breath he didn't know he had been holding when Salem let out a small sob and squeaked, "Yes."

His heart swelled when Atem nodded and hiccupped, barely able to get through his, "Of course!"

Salem was the first to help Kaiba up to his feet as the three of them laughed and sniffled.

Atem held Salem's ring box while Kaiba took out her duo and slipped it onto her left ring finger and Salem did the same for Atem.

Kaiba handed the empty velvet boxes to Isono, who was trying to mask his tears of joy. He wrapped his arms around Salem and Atem and gave both of them a passionate kiss.

Salem dabbed at her eyelashes, making sure her makeup was still in tact before gazing at the large black gate, "This is amazing. Really. But, why outside of this random gate?" She asked, raising her eyebrows when Atem and Kaiba looked at each other knowingly.

Anansi cleared his throat and took out a small remote and pressed a button, turning on the outer lights of the property, revealing Yugi and the rest of the gang, the expansive estate and beautiful green grounds.

"Surprise!" Yugi, Mokuba, and the others yelled, overly excited and emotional at the beautiful events that had unfolded.

Salem gasped and gawked, completely speechless.

Kaiba wrapped an arm around Atem's waist and smiled handsomely at Salem, "We've been planning this for a while."

"As a gift. A wedding gift." Atem said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Salem searched Kaiba and Atem's eyes for any hint of jokery, "This isn't real…" She turned to gaze at Isono and Anansi who were now standing with the group on the other side of the now open gate.

Isono and Anansi bowed, beautifully in sync, "Welcome home, Sankakkei." They said in unison.

Salem tilted her head, blanking on her Japanese, "Sankakkei?"

Kaiba and Atem smiled at each other and then at Salem, "It's our name. It means 'triangle.'" Kaiba explained.

Salem's brows furrowed and her lips pursed, "Triangle? As a name for...the three of us?"

"It's the strongest shape in nature, Shibo." Atem added. He could tell that she wasn't a fan of their new name for their threesome.

"No, no, I get it...I… I'm sorry. Thank you. This house is...big." She said slowly, setting her face in a disingenuous smile.

Kaiba studied Salem's face carefully, "We should all head inside. I'm sure you'd like to see our new home." He suggested, gesturing for Isono and Anansi to lead the larger group first.

Salem nodded, "Yeah. I'd love to."

Atem reached out to hold Salem's hand and jumped when she dodged his attempt at affection and wordlessly marched forward, leaving Kaiba and him behind.

Kaiba and Atem gazed at each, confused.

What...just happened?

* * *

Ooof.

Sorry this chapter took so long. This story takes longer to write than my other ones so expect it to be a little while before the next update.

Join my server for updates, suggestions and Yugioh Chat!  /jPErzR

Tumblr- QueenBEWD

Thank you for reading!


	27. Unlikely Friends

Atem let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Would you two stop arguing?!" he yelled, opening the door of his home office and stomping down the hallway.

It had only been a couple of days since the house warming party and it was, of course, incredibly tense in the new estate.

He marched down the left side of the double staircase and into the luxurious entertaining kitchen. "What could you two possibly be arguing about now?! I have to finish this paper by Monday and I can't do that with you two screaming over each other!" Atem growled, putting his hands on his hips.

He glared at Kaiba, who was glaring at Salem. Her arms were crossed to warm her body as she shivered. She was drenched and her long curls hung wetly down her sides.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "What happened, Salem?" He became immediately concerned.

Kaiba scoffed and leaned against the long kitchen island. "Go ahead, Salem." he said impatiently.

"I just need to know one thing…" Salem's voice was smooth and confident. It contrasted her shivering body.

Atem tilted his head. "What is it?" he asked, walking up to Salem. He took off his track jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

Salem rubbed her upper arms and shivered again, "In the, I don't know, months that it took the two of you to plan and build this ridiculous home, did either of you think to get a copy of the blueprints?" she asked slowly, her eyes narrowing at Atem.

Atem swallowed thickly, suddenly realizing he should have stayed out of the argument. "Habibti, there was so much going on… and, everything happened so fast we-"

"So," Salem started, shedding Atem's jacket and placing it on the counter, "there are no blueprints?"

"I already told you that we don't have a copy." Kaiba mumbled. "I also said that there's a pathway you can take through the basement to avoid the wet floors in the lounge." he finished, standing his ground.

Kaiba knew it wasn't his fault that Salem didn't know how to navigate their new home. No one told her she had to walk around the entire estate in the rain.

"You told me that after I went outside and walked around the house. How do two grown men not have a piece of paper, a very important piece of paper, between them?" she growled uncharacteristically.

"It's not our fault you can't follow instructions." Kaiba said simply.

Salem scoffed and stomped her foot. "I wasn't involved in the planning or building of this estate! How am I supposed to navigate a home I've never seen when all you say is _go around_?"

Atem shook his head. "Wait, so, because you don't know the layout, you walked outside in the rain to avoid the freshly waxed floors in the lounge…even though there's a way through the house…but you wouldn't know that…" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He gazed at Kaiba who was now on the other side of the kitchen, rooting around in the cabinets. "Kaiba, she has every right to be upset. We didn't consider her feelings or thoughts when we went through with this place so now we need to listen." Atem explained gently.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You're going to make a great therapist some day, Atem, but don't give me the 'neutral mediator' when you're the one who pushed for this place to be done in time." he said, taking down three mugs.

Each mug a different color; pink, blue, and red.

Salem gazed at Atem and sighed. "I'm going to take a hot bath. I have a feeling that if I'm needed for an important decision, you two will make it anyway, so, don't bother me." she spat, trudging out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Atem turned to glare at Kaiba, "What is your problem?" he asked, watching Kaiba pour a shot of bourbon into each mug.

"I came downstairs looking for her and she walked in from outside and immediately started yelling at me. Salem's temper is terrifying and you know that." Kaiba explained, pouring hot water from their electric gooseneck kettle into the mugs.

Atem rolled his eyes and shook his head. The fact that Kaiba was scared of a woman that was less than half of the brown-haired CEO's size was genuinely hilarious to the former king.

"What are you making?" Atem asked, temporarily changing the subject. He knew prying into why Kaiba had lashed out at Salem wouldn't get to the root of the problem.

Kaiba let out a defeated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Salem is obviously having a hard time dealing with our lifestyle change." he paused and gazed down at the mugs. "One time, a long while ago, before everything, I was having a tough time and she made me this drink."

He splashed some lemon juice into the mugs and into Salem's pink mug, he splashed a little bit of rosewater. He spooned a small amount of honey into the mugs and stirred each of them. He pushed the red mug toward Atem.

"Seeing her that angry over something so small…I guess it's not all about the blueprints." Kaiba thought aloud, taking a long sip from his blue mug.

Atem sipped the hot drink, feeling his cheeks flush and his head swim delightfully. "Oh." he murmured, sipping again, "This is lovely,". He set his mug down and put his hand on Kaiba's. "We should have talked to her about all of this but it's too late now. I shouldn't have pushed so hard. I'll get a hold of the paperwork tomorrow and give it to Salem but-"

"I'll go give this to her," Kaiba said, taking a small tray out from under the kitchen island, purposefully placing the blue and pink mug in the center.

"She asked for space, Seto." Atem said carefully. "Maybe we should have Anansi bring it to her,".

"No." Kaiba said, "I'll do it,". He lifted the tray and headed toward the stairs."Do you want to come?" he asked.

Atem smiled. "I'll be up in a moment." he went back to drinking from his mug when Kaiba shrugged and walked up the stairs. He sighed and stared down at the liquid. He knew that the party had been awkward. He knew something was wrong when Salem didn't say a word all evening. He should have known that Salem would react this way. He and Kaiba should have known better.

After everything the three of them had been through, Atem should have known to include Salem on something as huge as a new home. He finished his drink and went upstairs, passing the door to the large master bedroom. He stopped just before going into his office, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He tiptoed back to the master bedroom and creaked the door open. After seeing that no one was there, he ventured inside and crept up to the ensuite bathroom door. He listened carefully, hoping he would be able to make out the conversation.

His heart fluttered when he heard Salem chuckle lightly. That must have been a good sign. At least they weren't screaming at each other anymore. He listened closer, hearing Kaiba mutter something under his breath.

"That was so long ago, Tanin. I'm surprised that you remember that I like rose water in my hot toddy. I didn't think you were paying attention to anything I did back then." Salem said. She seemed to have calmed down.

Atem heard the sloshing of bathwater and Salem sighing peacefully.

"I paid more attention than you think I did." Kaiba said with a small laugh. "You've saved me so many times, Salem. This house… it's a monument to the three of us and everything we're going to create." he murmured.

Atem raised an eyebrow, _Create? Does he mean children?!_

"Create?" Salem asked, the water sloshing lightly, "I noticed that there wasn't a place for me to put a lab…".

Atem's heart sunk. No. No more science. Not in this house. His heart couldn't take Salem creating more problems for their growing family. Especially if those problems can be prevented.

"Salem, I want you to be comfortable here. This is your house too. But…" Kaiba trailed off and cleared his throat.

"But?" Salem asked. Atem heard her shift in the water.

"No science. No home lab. No portals. I know you use the portal to get around quickly but it's not safe." Kaiba said boldly. "If you want to make new gadgets, you can use anything you want in my company's research and development department, but nothing else." he finished.

Atem pushed the door open slightly so he could see inside. He saw Salem covered by fluffy bubbles in the large tub and Kaiba sitting gracefully on the ledge fully clothed. He studied Salem's face carefully and felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. She looked upset and sad. He hated that he and Kaiba were trying to control the most powerful woman in the world but, what choice did they have?

He watched as Salem took a deep breath and gazed at Kaiba seriously. Oh no. Was she about to yell?

"Seto, I-Are we ready? For any of this? This house, the engagement? Atem is so excited but I'm worried. Your friends don't like me. And Mokuba…" Salem wrapped her arms around her bare chest and shuddered. "I'm glad that I can be amicable with your brother, but after everything am I really the right choice?" she slipped her hands back under the water and swirled the bubbles around her.

Kaiba tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Salem sighed. "It could be so easy, mish kida?" she said, leaning back against the tile, her accent slipping through her words.

Kaiba chuckled. "Mish kida? I haven't heard you say that in a long time." he said, standing up and pulling off his shirt. He unbuckled his pants and let the fabric pool around his ankles before stepping into the tub to join his fiancee.

"Our life, this life, only makes sense with the three of us together. You know that." Kaiba said, pulling Salem onto his lap.

"Of course it makes sense, Tanin. But,it's not easy. It won't be easy." she mumbled, leaning back against Kaiba's toned chest.

Kaiba scoffed and wrapped his hands around Salem's slim waist. "Yeah, well, if polyamorous relationships were easy, everyone would do it. Plus, I think you just aren't ready to not have enemies from your many failed scientific endeavors."

Salem mimicked Kaiba's scoff. "I think you mean _successful_ endeavors. I wouldn't have had enemies if I had failed. It's not like anyone is trying to break into the Kaiba Corp space station." she said with a cheeky grin, "Your tech sucks,".

Atem stifled a chuckle and stepped away from the bathroom door. He was happy that Salem and Kaiba were always able to make up so quickly, but something about the nature of their arguments made Atem think there was going to be continued tension.

He walked out of the master bedroom and down the hallway to his office. As he sat down, he wondered what could be a good way to diffuse that tension but came up short. He sighed as he started to type. He was slightly upset that Salem didn't make more of an effort with his friends. He knew that she was right to be nervous about the engagement. Even he was nervous.

He sighed again and closed his laptop. No longer able to focus on his paper, he stood up and took his phone out of his pocket, speed dialing Yugi's number.

" _Hello?"_ Te'a answered the phone.

Atem sighed and cleared his throat. "Oh, hello, Te'a. Is there a reason why Aibou couldn't get to the phone?" he asked, trying to remain as polite as possible.

" _He's with our child in the other room."_ Te'a retorted defensively.

"Okay…may I speak with him?" Atem knew that Yugi was trying to spend more one on one time with his daughter, but the least he could do was answer his phone.

" _Is this an emergency, Atem? If not, I can take a message,"_ she said dully.

Atem blinked and felt his chest bubble with rage. "Um, Te'a, Yugi is my friend and I'm calling to speak with him. I don't think you need to screen my calls."

He hated speaking with Te'a. He wanted to blame the fact that he and Yugi hadn't been as close on the way that Te'a treated Salem, but he knew there was more to it than that. There had to be more.

" _If you just tell me what you want to talk to him about, I can tell him and he'll call you back when he isn't busy. Our family comes first, Atem. He's with our daughter and he'll call you after. I'm not screening your calls,"_ Te'a explained. Her voice was soft and gentle but there was a bitterness underneath.

Atem sighed in defeat. "You're right, Te'a. I'm sorry. I was just calling to invite Aibou over for breakfast tomorrow," he lied. He wanted to have a phone conversation with Yugi, but that wasn't going to happen tonight.

" _Oh. He's supposed to have Yuna tomorrow as well."_ Te'a said, feigning sadness.

"He can bring her along, it's just breakfast," Atem blurted. This was getting out of hand.

" _Well, if that's the case then I'll come too. What time should we be there?"_

Atem froze. No. He'd just wanted to talk to Yugi and now Te'a and their daughter were coming over too?

"Um, 10am," was all Atem could muster when Te'a thanked him and immediately hung up.

He sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Great. At least Kaiba wouldn't be home, but Atem wouldn't know how to break the news to Salem.

Maybe he wouldn't have to tell her. The house was gigantic. Salem wouldn't even have to see Te'a. Yeah. Salem didn't need to know.

* * *

Te'a sighed as she buckled Yuna into her carseat. She was exhausted from having to put Yuna to bed the night before when Yugi fell asleep after dinner. She knew that her husband was trying to be more involved, but she couldn't help but feel like she was expected to do more just because she stayed at home.

Yugi tousled his bangs in the driver's mirror and cleared his throat. "We're going to be late, Te'a," he watched her slowly get into the passenger's side and buckle her seatbelt.

"Atem knows that handling a toddler in the morning is difficult. I'm sure he'll understand," Te'a said calmly.

Yugi set his lips in a tight line and started the car. "Is there a reason you didn't give me my phone when Atem called? I'm not mad, it's just strange," he asked, pulling out of their driveway.

"You shouldn't be on the phone while you're playing with our child. It's just for safety." Te'a said, absent-mindedly staring out the window.

Yugi glanced at Te'a before bringing his attention back to the road. "Are you okay? You've been… a little too calm recently."

Te'a blinked at Yugi and smiled. "I'm just tired. I think while you and Atem are talking, I'll hang out with Salem. Do you mind taking Yuna with you?"

Yugi furrowed his brow. "H-hang out? I thought you hated Salem?"

"Hate is a strong word." is all Te'a said before becoming completely silent for the rest of the ride.

Atem yawned and smiled at Isono as he showed Anansi how to set the small table out on the terrace. It was a nice day and Atem wanted to take full advantage of it. He gazed down into the garden, seeing Salem setting out bags of soil and plastic pots of nursery flowers.

"We need to staff the estate, not set the table. We could have someone else do this while we do our actual job," Anansi argued, delicately placing the trays of freshly made food on the table.

"Anansi, thank you for doing this. Salem and I will start interviews soon, but until then we just need a little extra help. She made the food even though she didn't feel like sitting down with Yugi and me," Atem explained, getting excited when Isono's watch beeped.

"I'll buzz them in," Isono said. "Anansi, finish up here and then meet me downstairs. Her excellency said that the windows in the main living room peer out onto a busy street. We need to look into reinforcing those-"

"I'm done. Let's go or we'll be here forever." Anansi responded, winking at Atem.

Atem chuckled and waved off the two guards. He sat on the iron patio chair and anxiously waited to see his friend.

"Welcome to the Kaiba Family Estate." Isono greeted with a bow.

Yugi and Te'a looked at each other and then at Isono. "There's no need to be so formal. We were just here a few days ago," Yugi said with a small laugh.

Anansi bowed as well, "Atem is waiting for you on the second floor terrace, Mr. Mutou. If you would follow me-"

"Um, sorry, where's Salem? I was hoping to speak with her," Te'a interrupted, handing Yuna to her father.

Anansi raised an eyebrow and gazed at Te'a seriously. "Are you not joining your husband for breakfast with Master Atem?" Anansi thought Te'a's sudden interest in Salem was strange.

Yugi gazed at his wife, "Just text me if you, um, need a life line."

"You too," she said with a playful smirk as Isono led Yugi out of the large foyer.

"Her Highness is in the garden. Please, follow me." Anansi said, his deep voice shaking Te'a to her core.

Te'a awkwardly followed the young man through the house before finally speaking. "So, you've known Salem your entire life basically, right?"

"Yes." he clipped, leading Te'a to a wide, bright sliding door and gesturing to the barren garden. "She's out there." he said, opening the door.

"Thank you, Anansi." Te'a said, nervously walking out onto the dirt.

She slowed her steps when she caught Salem's attention. She held back a shiver when Salem looked into Te'a's eyes. They were piercing straight through her soul.

Te'a only realized that she had walked all the way up to Salem when she was looking down on the shorter woman.

"U-uh, I-I, um… " Te'a stuttered stupidly.

Salem raised an eyebrow and then looked up at the terrace, her eyes softening when she understood that Yugi and Atem were having some much needed friend time.

She adjusted her sun hat and tucked a loose tendril behind her ear. "Have you eaten this morning?" Salem's voice was smooth and calm.

Te'a shook her head from side to side and put her hand on her lower belly. "No… I probably should've..."

Salem held her hand up."I'll tell Anansi to bring us some breakfast," with the same hand, she gestured to a small iron table, "Come sit." she said.

Te'a stepped over piles of rocks and mulch and sat in the matching iron chair. She gazed around the spacious yet empty garden. "You aren't planning on planting an entire flower garden by yourself, are you?"

Salem shrugged as she sat down. "It's not like I have anything else better to do. My company practically runs itself so gardening gives me time to think," she said, sending Anansi a quick text message.

Te'a tilted her head. "Think about what?"

Salem sighed and took off her sun hat, revealing her messily braided curly hair. "Well this morning I was pretty close to calling Seto and cussing him out, but I decided against it," she said with a chuckle.

"What? Why?!" Te'a was shocked at Salem's casual attitude.

"I mean, you'd be upset too if Yugi said "let's have a garden wedding in this house that I didn't tell you I was building, also there's no staff to do it and we have to get started immediately if we want mature rose bushes by 2020." So, that's just one example," Salem explained, pulling off her thick gardening gloves.

Te'a lowered her eyes and gazed at the intricate design on the table. "You were pretty quiet at the party…" she trailed off.

"I didn't know what to say, honestly. I promised Seto and Atem that I'd stay with them. I just didn't think they would…" Salem trailed off and shook her head. "They know they were wrong for keeping secrets so we're slowly moving past it."

Te'a winced lightly and put her hand on her stomach. She looked at Salem who noticed that she was in pain.

"Why did you want to come out here? We could have started arguing," Salem said, gazing at Te'a's stomach knowingly.

Te'a sighed and shook her head. "I needed to talk to you. I feel like I can't talk to anyone else because they'll just tell me what I want to hear. But, you, you'll tell me the truth, right?"

Salem furrowed her brow and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" she said, staring at Te'a's protective hand over her belly.

"Shh! Yugi's right up there!" Te'a said in a hushed voice. "Yes, I found out before the party but didn't want to say anything. And now, I just-" her eyes began to water and her voice was wavering.

Salem shifted in her seat uncomfortably and cleared her throat. "Do you not want to be pregnant?" she asked awkwardly. She wasn't the best at comforting those in distress. Let alone those with which she cannot get along.

Te'a wiped away her tears. "I thought I did. But, Yugi's so busy and Yuna is lovely, but a handful. I was hoping to start teaching dance again when she started school but now…" she covered her mouth to keep from sobbing.

Salem looked at Anansi nervously when he showed up with a large covered tray. She shooed him off once he set the food on the table.

Te'a crossed her arms over her stomach, "I haven't told Yugi yet."

"Oh." Salem said, lifting the lid. She took a piece of fruit from the porcelain bowl on the tray and popped it into her mouth.

"Well, you obviously aren't mentally ready to tell him. Especially if you're feeling under-appreciated in your own home," she said, staring up at the bright blue sky.

Salem would never think of having a child at this moment in her relationship with Kaiba and Atem. Things were just too chaotic.

"Salem, the last time I got pregnant, I didn't tell Yugi right away. He thought I was being selfish but I was just so scared that I just didn't make a decision and then by the time I knew what I wanted, I didn't really have a choice," Te'a explained, trying to calm herself down.

"So you're making the same mistake now? I'm sorry, but what are you asking of me? I can tell you're under a lot of stress but what did you need to talk to me about specifically?" Salem asked, trying to be as understanding as possible.

"I need Yugi home with me this time. I can't do this alone again. I have Yuna to take care of and my parents are too far away if something were to happen," Te'a started. "Do you think it would be selfish of me to ask Yugi to take time off?"

Salem sighed and gazed at Te'a's tear-stained face. "Te'a, You really need to tell Yugi that you're pregnant. After that, maybe he can talk to Seto about reduced hours, but temporary leave before you've had the child might be difficult."

"Well, maybe you could talk to Kaiba?" Te'a asked hopefully.

Salem clicked her tongue. "Mmm, it might be better if Atem asks after you talk to Yugi."

"Salem. You have to be the one to talk to him. He's not going to listen to Atem about paid leave-"

"Wait, wait. You want Yugi's leave to be paid?" Salem asked, her guard going up immediately. She had hoped that Te'a came to bury the hatchet but instead, the short-haired brunette was asking for money.

"Well, of course! We're going to have another child, we need that money now more than ever. You're a CEO of a successful company, you know what he can do for his employees. He has the money to-"

"It's not a matter of him having the money, Te'a. Seto's given Yugi too much special treatment as it is. Yugi doesn't even have a college degree and he's a department head. Your family makes more than enough money for Yugi to take unpaid leave if you need him home that badly," Salem felt her anger bubbling in her chest. "It would honestly be less trouble if Yugi just quit outright."

"Salem, come on-"

"You wanted me to be honest, Te'a. You can't ask me for something like this when, as the head of your family, Yugi should have put enough savings away in case of emergencies," Salem tried her best to keep her voice down.

"I'm scared to tell him because what if this doesn't constitute an emergency?!" Te'a asked, her hands beginning to shake.

"Of course this is an emergency! Your mental health is important. Take it from me, Te'a. I know better than anyone that mental health comes first. If you're really worried about the health of your child, then you need to take care of yourself," Salem calmed herself down and reached her hand out, "Te'a, this is me being honest. Tell your husband. Tell him everything you told me. If you aren't honest with him, he can't take the steps he needs to be able to make you feel more secure."

Te'a took Salem's hand in hers and blinked her tears away. "Wow. Um, that's really good advice," she sniffled and smiled. "Thanks, Salem."

"You can text me after you tell him," Salem said calmly.

Te'a nodded and gazed at the fruit on the tray. "Thank you for providing food but…"

"I'm guessing you'd like something a little more filling?" Salem asked, raising an eyebrow.

Te'a laughed and held her stomach. "It's been hard to hide it from Yugi because I only want certain foods when I'm pregnant."

"Oh? I wonder what that's like…" Salem trailed off in thought."What are you craving?" she was genuinely curious in her questioning.

"I'm craving a really big bowl of pork miso ramen…" Te'a said dreamily. She was practically drooling.

Salem chuckled lightly and stood up. "Then let's go. I'll have Anansi take us and you can get whatever you like." She smiled down at Te'a, "If you come inside with me, I can get cleaned up and we can…make like a baby and head out."

Te'a laughed dryly. "I didn't know you had jokes," she said, following Salem inside.

"I'll think of better ones but now you're stuck getting ramen with me while I do that," Salem snickered, closing the sliding door behind them.

"No," Te'a murmured, smiling lightly, "I feel anything but stuck."

Atem chuckled as Yuna lightly clapped her tiny hands together as Yugi fed her a large fork full of eggs. "She looks just like you when she gets excited, it's adorable," he said, sipping his homemade chai tea.

Yugi smiled at his daughter and wiped her mouth with the maroon napkin, "She's got Te'a's energy though," he put the fork down as Yuna danced happily in her seat and gazed at Atem. "I honestly don't know how Te'a does it all by herself," he said with a deep sigh.

"Not doing the cooking probably gives her a gap in her stay at home wife schedule," Atem said dully, taking a sliced pear from a glass bowl and chomping into it.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at Atem. "Does Salem cook? I highly doubt she has time to cook homemade meals being a CEO, an entrepreneur and keeping you and Kaiba sexually satisfied." He covered Yuna's ears. "I don't understand why you're so critical of Te'a. What changed?"

Atem sighed and softened his gaze. "Aibou, I'm just worried. She doesn't cook which means you must eat out often-"

"I certainly do." Yugi said with an out of character chuckle.

"Ugh, gross, Yugi. I'm being serious. Think of the long term effects of all of that bad food. Think of Yuna," Atem argued. He hated this. It seemed he and Yugi were fighting more these days.

"Of course I think of Yuna. And it's not like I want to buy takeout all the time." Yugi said, removing his hands from Yuna's ears. "And you know I'm a worse cook than Te'a is…"

Atem chuckled. "Yes, well, we all can't have Salem's skills now can we?"

Yugi shook his head in disbelief. "So she does cook?"

Atem shrugged. "When I was first brought back, I was very weak and I couldn't really expend a lot of energy. Salem cooked for me, she tutored me, and she even helped me change my hair-"

"What's wrong with the way it was styled before?" Yugi asked, subconsciously fixing his blonde bangs, slightly offended.

"Oh, no, nothing, Aibou, I just wanted my own identity, I guess." Atem leaned back in his chair and stared up at the clear sky. "I guess I don't really forgive Te'a for being so critical of Salem because it reminds me of how awful I was…"

Yugi tilted his head, "You were awful? To who, Salem? Wow, I can't really imagine that. You're so protective of her."

Atem looked into Yugi's eyes. "Yes, well, I became protective after, um, that Halloween party…" He trailed off, remembering how Salem was in pain for weeks after her emergency surgery.

Yugi's eyes darkened and he shivered. "Right. I actually thought about that the other day…" He tucked a lock of hair behind Yuna's tiny ear, "I personally think, and I know this contradicts with how I feel about Salem as a person but, Kaiba-kun should honestly be in jail for what he did to her."

Atem felt the wind knocked out of his chest by Yugi's words. "W-what?" He stammered, "It wasn't just Seto, Mokuba was the one who was extorting her!" Atem blurted, covering his mouth and regrouping with a smile. He needed to make sure Yuna didn't think that him and Yugi were fighting.

Yugi's eyes widened. "What? I didn't know that?" He responded in a hushed whisper. "It doesn't matter that she forgave Kaiba-kun for what he did, it's still wrong."

Atem pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I wanted to have you over to enjoy breakfast, not argue about things that Kaiba, Salem, and I have put behind us." He folded his napkin and put it over his unfinished eggs, "So much for destressing…" he said, shaking his head and looking down into the now empty garden.

He quickly stood up to get a closer look. "Um... where did the ladies go?"

Yugi blinked at Atem and then at his daughter before standing up and looking over the railing. "That's strange... you know what's really weird is that Te'a actually wanted to talk to Salem. But, they wouldn't leave, would they?"

Te'a slurped her noodles happily, not minding the small splashes of miso landing on her cheeks. She smiled as she chewed diligently, earning a small chuckle from Salem who was seated next to her.

"Slow down, the ramen isn't going anywhere." Salem said, sipping on her green tea.

Te'a laughed nervously, "Sorry, I'm just-thank you. I honestly think I had you all wrong, Salem."

Salem raised an eyebrow and set down her tea cup. "Oh? she moved her long curly hair from her back over to one shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Tea set down her chopsticks and patted her face with her napkin. She shrugged and stared down at her bowl of curly yellow noodles. "This whole time I've always thought that you were just this hardened genius who didn't have any real emotions."

Salem stared at Te'a blankly. "Okay."

"But, now, I don't know, it just feels like you're different than you were before." Te'a explained, studying Salem's face carefully.

Salem sighed sadly and stared at the green liquid in her cup. "I am different than I was before. I changed when I switched realities, I changed when I met Seto, and I changed when I met Atem. But recently, I've been worried that I'll never change again," she trailed off, ghosting her hand over her lower stomach.

She looked up at Te'a seriously, "Te'a, you told me your secret so now I'm going to tell you something."

Te'a perked up and smiled. "Really? You don't have to, I was really just looking for advice."

Salem shook her head. "That advice I gave you, I should follow it too."

Te'a gasped and put her hand on Salem's, "Are you pregnant too?" she whispered.

Salem scoffed with a smile. "No, no. I just have something I've been hiding from, well, everyone. I've been hiding it since Seto and I saved Atem that day."

"Right, the Evil Kaiba? I didn't know there could be a worse version of the Kaiba I know but from what Atem told me-"

"Te'a, he did something to me. He injected me with something. At first, I thought it was poison, but that didn't make sense considering he was going to, you know... " Salem didn't know how to finish her sentence.

Te'a tilted her head and furrowed her brow, "What?"

Salem sighed. "He said something like, 'can't have you dying on me,' before he injected me with something. My whole body felt like it was on fire and then I passed out. When I woke up, I could feel that something wasn't right."

"And how could you tell?" Te'a asked, her voice low and inquisitive.

"Because I felt amazing. Better than I've ever felt in my entire life. I mean, at least physically. Mentally, I'm still me and you know, my traumas, and my anxiety and depression, but physically, I-" Salem cut herself off, swallowing a lump in her throat. "When I was finally able to get out of bed, I ran some tests on myself and everything seemed normal…"

Te'a took a sip of water. "But?"

"Well, then I thought to check my cellular age. Normally it's a year or two off from your actual age in either direction. But, this time when I did my tests, my cellular age came back as seventeen years of age." Salem said quietly.

Te'a remained silent and thought to herself. What could that mean?

"At first, I thought I made a mistake, which is of course impossible at this point in my life when it comes to anything scientific, but I couldn't rule out the possibility of error on my part." Salem explained. "I did the tests every morning for the past year and it's always the same. Seventeen years of age. Te'a,I'm not aging. Whatever he injected me with reversed my cells and then halted them."

Salem stared down at her hands and held back tears. "I haven't told Seto and Atem what I've found out…"

Te'a's eyes widened and she studied Salem's posture, skin, and overall body composition. She had guessed that Salem did look slightly more mature when they first met, but Te'a had just assumed that Salem had gotten work done or went to the spa often. She couldn't fathom the actual cause of Salem's way-too-youthful glow.

"So, does this mean you can't die?" Tea asked.

Salem shook her head. "No, I'm still susceptable to accidents, murder, you know, getting hit by a car. But, I can't die from old age. Even my organs are pristine which definitely wasn't the case when I first came to this reality," she said, absentmindedly taking a sip of her tea.

"What was the case before?" Te'a was becoming concerned about what this information meant for Atem's health. If Salem wasn't from their reality and she was having issues, Te'a worried that Atem would have issues as well.

Salem raised her eyebrows and set down her cup. "Well, cells and atoms are tricky but one thing that's for certain is that they are tethered to everything in the universe. Atoms, matter, everything that you're made from is connected to your reality."

"But what happens when you leave your own reality for someone else's?" Te'a had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer.

Salem sighed and gazed into Te'a large blue eyes. "Naturally, your cells won't, I guess, mesh with the new reality, so they start to degenerate. For me, it started slowly…"

"When you first came here?" Te'a scooted closer to Salem, intrigued.

"What? Oh, no, this isn't the first reality I've been to. I actually lived in an alternate version of Domino and I was even friends with an Atem in that reality." Salem explained with a slight chuckle.

"W-what? So you knew us before-"

"Well it wasn't exactly you. I was much younger and so was your group of friends. There was definitely more petty drama. Anyway, I noticed that I was feeling sluggish the longer I stayed in that reality. I thought it had something to do with the toxic environment, but after I left and came here..." Salem gazed at her engagement ring as she felt her eyes well with tears, "As you know, my grandmother was the first person I brought back to life and things were normal and nice for a while."

Te'a cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly as Salem quickly wiped a tear away.

"First, it was her immune system, then it was organ failure. For her, it was her kidneys. Even with all of my resources and money I couldn't prevent her body from rejecting new organs. Eventually, I gave up on replacing the kidney and just went with dialysis." Salem sank into her stool and sniffled. "I was only prolonging the inevitable. Her age didn't help, but as time went on I began to see my body show the same signs. I don't have to worry about that now but-"

"What about Atem? Is he, you know?" Te'a's voice was shaky. She couldn't believe all of this. She and her group of friends had been through the end of the world so many times but the thought of losing Atem all over again was too much to bear.

Salem inhaled deeply through her nose and sighed. "He's different."

"How? Salem, I really do think you need to follow your own advice and at least tell Kaiba about this. I mean, how is Atem not going to have the same fate?!" Te'a lowered her voice when she realized she was drawing too much attention to their corner of the restaurant.

"Well, this is technically Atem's reality, he just died a long time ago. His body is organic and-"

"I need you to give me a straight answer, Salem. What's Atem's life expectancy?" Te'a asked through clenched teeth.

Salem searched Te'a's eyes for any way out of answering the question, but knew that she had dug herself a hole. "His cellular age is forty-seven," she clipped.

Te'a narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Which means?"

"When Atem is in his forties, he's most likely going to have a plethora of issues. Right now, because he works out and basically runs on vegetables and protein shakes, he won't show any signs of cellular degeneration…" Salem looked into Te'a's eyes and smiled sadly. "But, by the time he's forty, his cells will be that of a sixty-seven year old man. I can't imagine he'll be feeling optimal."

"So, what you're saying is he probably won't live past fifty?" Te'a noticed it became difficult to see and she used her napkin to pat just under her eyes. She was crying.

Salem nodded. "And, with Seto sneaking the occasional cigarette, who knows how far he'll actually make it. It's a grim thought, but I know for a fact that once Atem goes, Seto won't be too far off," she said, staring down at her now empty tea.

"But, you can't age. You're stuck looking like a twenty year old forever. How is that going to work? Can you even have children?" The gravity of Salem's situation was going to keep Te'a up at night.

"Well, like I said, I'm still a human with an organic body. I can still get hurt and die. I burnt myself the other day and it scabbed over normally, so it seems my body is able to do it's normal functions. I assume that means I'm still able to be impregnated." Salem explained, filling her cup with matcha powder from a small bowl, using the filtered hot water to make a new cup of tea.

"You make pregnancy sound so...scientific." Te'a murmured. "You know, before I had Yuna, I would have done anything to stay young forever. But now, I couldn't imagine not being able to change."

Salem nodded slowly in agreement. "I believe change is essential and I wouldn't wish everlasting youth on my worst enemy. It's already difficult enough to get people to take me seriously. I was looking forward to aging so that I could be the matriarch of my family with a sort of refined grace and now...now I don't know."

Te'a clasped her hand in Salem's and smiled. "I know your future is uncertain, but maybe, if you focus on one day at a time, you can ease a little bit of that uncertainty to make room for what's most important."

Salem smiled and clicked her tongue. "Now that's good advice," she chuckled breathily and blinked her tears away. "I'm glad you came to talk to me this morning. This was nice."

"Was?" Te'a asked, playfully.

Salem nodded her head toward the glass window.

Te'a turned to see several paparazzi and regular folk with their faces and cameras pressed up against the glass.

"Oh." Te'a breathed, "I guess we shouldn't have picked such a popular place."

Salem shrugged and hopped off of her stool. "You got your ramen and that's what was important." She smoothed out her skirt and smiled, "We should get going. Lord knows what the tabloids are saying about us right now."

Kaiba was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed violently in his pocket. He gazed at the blank new email form and sighed. He must have zoned out while he was composing it, and it was just his luck that he couldn't remember who he was trying to email.

He pulled his phone out of his suit jacket pocket but not before looking at his caller ID. "Atem? How was your breakfast with Yugi?"

Atem chuckled on the other line and sighed heavily. " _We argued."_

Kaiba scoffed. "Surprise, surprise."

Atem rolled his eyes and shook his head, " _I don't know why Aibou and I can't have a normal conversation without arguing. It's not like us. I'm worried he has more going on in his life than he's letting on."_ Atem paused for a brief moment. " _What if he's stopped trusting me, Kaiba?"_

Kaiba groaned internally and pursed his lips. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in the middle of his work day. "Atem, I'm at work. Why don't you just ask him? He was obviously fine coming to see you."

" _It would have been better if Te'a didn't invite herself along and then disappear with Salem…"_ Atem murmured.

Kaiba's stomach did backflips as he processed Atem's sentence. "What did you say?"

" _Te'a and Salem apparently went to have ramen together. Yugi was furious because he hates dealing with paparazzi."_ Atem explained.

"Those vultures didn't find the new house, did they?" Kaiba asked, immediately sending Isono and Anansi an email to sweep the perimeter of the estate.

" _I think they did. Yugi said that vans of paparazzi were waiting for them at the front gate when they left."_

"Shit." Kaiba growled, clicking to his search engine and going to his trending topics page.

" _The article is actually quite funny."_ Atem chuckled.

"There's nothing funny about Salem being in the tabloids. The last time she was caught in a tight dress walking around Shibuya, the paparazzi called her 'Japan's Very Own Kim Karadashian.' Needless to say, Salem wasn't too happy about that." Kaiba explained, clicking on an article titled 'The Lovely Ladies Behind the Great Men."

" _Who's Kim Kardashian?"_ Atem asked innocently.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and scanned the article. It was tame considering the incredibly sexist title. Salem was an accomplished politician and scientist and the tabloids were trying to turn her into a housewife.

He scrolled down and saw a picture of Te'a holding Salem's hand. What? He read the caption beneath the photo.

'Left: _Te'a Mutou (Wife of Yugi Mutou, Head of Game Development, Kaiba Corp.) and Right: Her Excellency Sala Wahab (Wife-to-be of Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp.).'_

He studied the picture carefully. Something seems off. He scrolled to the next picture and his eyes widened. Salem seemed incredibly sad. Hmm. The conversation looked like it was heavy.

" _Kaiba?"_

"Is Salem there with you? Put her on the phone, please." Kaiba demanded, closing the article.

" _Fine."_

Kaiba heard rustling on the other end of the line and Atem whispering indistinctly. He heard Salem give a loaded sigh before speaking.

" _Tanin, if you don't want to walk funny all day then stop strapping the blue eyes white dildo on me and demanding that I fuck you raw."_ She deadpanned, earning a loud laugh from Atem who was now seated next to her.

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Salem-ugh, did you...hang out with Te'a this morning? In public?"

" _Oh, you saw the article. Yeah, they're really hyping up the 'Wives of Kaiba Corp.' It's a good thing Mokuba and Rebecca aren't still in town. It might have turned into a reality show."_ Salem said sarcastically.

Kaiba leaned back in his leather chair and smiled lightly. "Whatever you two were talking about seemed to be drama worthy."

" _Yeah. Um, actually, you and I should talk when you get home."_ Salem said seriously.

Kaiba nodded to himself. "Is everything okay?"

" _Well, the world certainly isn't ending, but it's something that needs to be discussed."_ Salem responded playfully.

"Alright then. We'll talk when I get home." Kaiba said glumly.

Kaiba sighed when the line clicked. He rubbed his temples and set his phone down on his desk.

 _She sounded sad…_ Kaiba thought, wondering what could possibly be on Salem's mind. _I guess I'll find out tonight._

Te'a hummed happily as she washed the dishes. She hadn't told Yugi about her pregnancy yet, but she had a feeling that Salem was going to do the right thing for their newfound friendship. She had already put Yuna to bed and Yugi was upstairs getting ready to go to sleep as well.

She jumped when her cell phone buzzed repeatedly. She walked over to the kitchen table and became nervous when she saw the caller ID. It was Kaiba. Oh, Gods. It's happening.

"H-hello?" Te'a's voice was shaking.

" _First, congratulations."_ Kaiba started.

"Thank y-"

" _Second, where the hell do you get off faking 'little nice girl' with Salem in order to get her to talk to me about giving Yugi paid leave? Are you out of your fucking mind?!"_ Kaiba yelled. He knew he shouldn't scream at a pregnant woman but Te'a had gone too far.

Te'a scoffed. "Faking?! Salem and I were finally able to connect and you think I manipulated her with friendship?"

" _No, I don't think you're smart enough to manipulate anyone. I think you used guilt. Which is the cheapest tatic to-"_

"Kaiba, I really can't handle this right now. My guess is that your answer is no." Te'a said, rubbing her lower stomach.

" _Well, I've decided that since Yugi's job is now on the line, he should be the one to ask me for the paid leave, don't you think? I mean he does know that you're with child, correct?"_ Kaiba questioned tactfully.

Te'a gulped and looked up at the ceiling as she heard Yugi walking around upstairs, blissfully unaware of the situation at hand.

" _Put him on the phone, Te'a."_ Kaiba demanded.

Te'a's bottom lip quivered and tears streamed down her face. "He, um, doesn't know yet," she said between sobs.

" _Okay, there's a couple different options you can choose from right now, Mrs. Mutou. The first one is, you tell Yugi what's going on and why you spoke to Salem today. The second is, I tell Yugi what you've been up to and you can explain the situation. Third, I fire Yugi for inappropriate conduct and you two can figure it out from there."_ Kaiba explained through gritted teeth.

Te'a sniffled and took a deep breath. "You wouldn't fire Yugi, Atem wouldn't forgive you."

" _Oh I think he'd have more trouble forgiving you considering I'm the only reason why Yugi had the job in the first place and you're the one who stuck your nose where it didn't belong and cost him the best career of his lifetime."_ Kaiba spat back _. "And the fact that you had the nerve to go to Salem-"_

"Salem is going through so much and if you spent more time listening to her you wouldn't be calling my family to threaten a pregnant woman. She deserves more emotional-"

" _You don't get to tell me about Salem like you've known her for years! You have no right to-"_

"To stick up for her?" Te'a interrupted, hearing Yugi stomping down the stairs, "I have to go."

" _Yeah, I bet you do."_ Kaiba growled, hanging up the phone.

Te'a took a deep breath and put her phone on the kitchen counter. Shit. This is bad.

"Te'a? Are you okay?" Yugi asked, walking up to his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist."Hey, what is it?" he asked again, pressing his lips into Te'a's shoulder.

Te'a kept her eyes down and gazed at the sink. She let out a shudder when she felt Yugi's hand trail down to her lower belly.

"Oh. Um." Yugi stuttered and backed away. He tilted his head. "Sweetheart, do you, um need to tell me something."

Yugi knew that Te'a had been acting strange lately, but the small bump on her stomach was beginning to explain things.

Te'a turned to face her husband, tears streaming down her face. "I-I"m…" she placed her hand on her stomach and hiccuped.

Yugi gasped and put his hands over his mouth. He didn't want to wake Yuna, "Te'a, this is, this is-"

Te'a sobbed and hiccuped. This was going to be so difficult.

"Amazing!" Yugi finished, pulling Te'a into a tight embrace. "Is this what's been bothering you?"

Te'a threw her hands around Yugi's shoulders and buried her head into his chest. "It was just so difficult last time, Yugi. I need you home. Is there any way-"

"Wait, what? For how long?" Yugi asked, completely confused. "Are you not feeling well?"

Te'a sighed as Yugi got a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. He handed it to her and she took it from him with a small smile. She watched as he plopped down onto a nearby chair next to the table.

He rubbed his forehead and chuckled. "This is scary isn't it? I can't imagine how you must be feeling. Maybe we can look into daycare services-"

"I tried. I don't work, so most of those places want to save space for working mothers." Te'a responded, taking small sips of the water until it was all gone.

Yugi gazed at his wife and breathed out his nose slowly. "You know, I could probably move my schedule around. Maybe we could sign up for some classes. We didn't get to bond much while you were pregnant with Yuna but maybe there are things we can do to bond as a family." He thought aloud.

Te'a smiled. "Are you sure there isn't a way for you to take leave?" She asked, hoping her husband would at least consider the possibility of staying home.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "How about, for now, I work with Kaiba about reduced hours or a schedule change and then when you're closer to having the baby, I can take leave? Kaiba will appreciate me having a plan in place before talking to him rather than just asking for a favor." He explained, reaching his hand out in the middle of the table.

Te'a tangled her hand in Yugi's and smiled. "Maybe, since Salem works from home, she can teach me how to cook during the day. That way Yuna and I can bond more too." She said, thinking that learning to cook would be a good way to cut down on some of the at-home stresses.

Yugi lips stretched into a wide grin. "That's a great idea! I'm glad you two were able to bury the hatchet!" he chuckled and shook his head. "I read that article about you two. 'The Lovely Wives of Kaiba Corp.." Rebecca's going to be upset that she wasn't included." He chuckled again.

Te'a laughed. "Yeah. Salem's actually very tame. She just has a low tolerance for bullshit."

"As if that was a secret." Yugi scoffed, and then paused for a brief moment before continuing, "Atem and I argued again. I just wish there was a way for all of us to reconnect as friends. Like when we'd have mini-tournaments."

* * *

Atem shuddered as Kaiba ran his tongue up and down the crimson-eyed king's shaft. "Fuck…" he moaned, rolling his hips up to meet Kaiba's lips. He gasped and whined when Kaiba enveloped him completely.

Kaiba hummed around Atem's member as he bobbed his head up and down. He noticed that Atem's body was more stiff than normal. He pulled away and sat back on his heels. "Hey, are you okay?"

He ran his hand up Atem's thigh as the former king sighed and sat up. He carded his fingers through his sweaty chestnut bangs.

Atem smiled sadly. "I just have a lot on my mind," he said, getting off of the plush bed and stepping into his black track pants and pulling them up around his waist.

Kaiba blinked and sighed internally. Oh. He guessed they were done. He understood that if Atem wasn't in the mood, it wasn't going to happen.

"Are you still upset about Yugi?" Kaiba asked, getting off of the bed and adjusting his slacks and button down shirt.

Atem nodded. "I feel like you, me, and Salem have gotten better since the therapy session, but everyone else is avoiding me." He vented, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think you're the one they're avoiding." Kaiba chuckled, sitting next to Atem and wrapping an arm around his partner's slender waist.

They remained in a comfortable silence until Atem fell back onto the mattress with a light _poof!_

"I need to get something off my chest, Kaiba." Atem murmured, staring up at the back of Kaiba's head.

Kaiba stayed in his seated position and gazed at the soft carpet. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Atem took a deep breath. "Yugi said he believes you should be in prison. At first, I thought he was exaggerating but when I think back...I think he's right. But, that means that I belong in prison too. So would Joey. And, so would Salem." He explained, carefully watching Kaiba's form become rigid.

"Your point, Pharaoh?" Kaiba asked stiffly.

"Are we bad people? I've always thought of myself as a good person but looking back at the things I've done, specifically to you and to Salem, it just makes me wonder if I even deserve this life that you and Salem have given me." Atem said, his eyes becoming hot and watery.

Kaiba looked up from the carpet when he heard the door opening. He watched Salem saunter into the bedroom and give him a beautiful smile.

"What's going on?" she asked, seeing the awkward position the two men were in.

She walked closer to the bed and saw Atem's tear stained face. "Oh, Habibi, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned as she crawled onto the bed and cradled Atem's head in her lap.

"He feels as though his, um, our friends are avoiding us because we're bad people." Kaiba said, fully climbing onto the bed and sitting with his legs crossed to face his two lovers.

Salem tilted her head from side to side and shrugged, "Well, if that's how they feel, they're certainly entitled to their opinion, and they aren't exactly wrong." She started. "Everyone makes bad choices. If your friends had an opportunity to learn what it's really like to have to make extremely tough choices with even tougher consequences, I'm sure they'd see things from our perspective," she explained in her soft, velvety voice.

Atem sat up quickly with a large smile. "That's it!" he hopped off of the bed and snatched his phone off of the marble nightstand. He took his shirt from the floor and slipped it on as he ran out of the bedroom.

Kaiba and Salem sat alone, blinking at the door in confusion.

"What do you think he's planning?" Kaiba asked, gazing at Salem with a raised eyebrow.

Salem sighed and laid back against their abundance of goose feather pillows. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I know you and I aren't going to like it, mish kida?"

Kaiba laid next to Salem and gazed up at the ceiling. "Great."

Salem chuckled and turned over, snuggling herself against Kaiba's chest.

"Yeah. Great."

* * *

Thank you for reading and for your continued support!


End file.
